When the moon meets the sun - Partie 1
by Brookey20
Summary: AU - au lycée. Lexa est comme la Lune, entourée de noirceur, mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait en sortir si elle avait le Soleil dans sa vie. Clarke/Lexa, CLEXA. Et non ce n'est pas une fic "gnangnan" malgré ce résumé ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien en cette belle journée (enfin tout depend où vous habitez ^^)**

 **Voici ma première fiction avec tu Clexa, j'espère que vous allez aimer ^^**

 **Bonne lecture, les enfants !**

 _ **Yeah the sun still shines but sometimes I don't feel it.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le commencement**

De l'extérieur on pouvait facilement dire que Lexa est quelqu'un de renfermé, voir un peu sauvage, mais qui sait garder la tête haute. Son regard vous fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne vaut mieux pas l'approcher, c'est pourquoi personne n'osait le faire, hormis ses quelques amis qui y arrivaient. Mais surtout sa meilleure amie, Octavia. A se demander comment Octavia avait pu faire pour accomplir ce petit miracle : faire relever légèrement les commissures des lèvres de Lexa, transformant sa bouche en un discret sourire lorsqu'elle voyait Octavia s'approchait d'elle.

Ça quasiment personne ne le savait, mais elles s'étaient rencontrées d'une façon peu anodine. Elles avaient toutes les deux sept ans, et leur amitié débuta à cause d'une balançoire. Lexa avait fugué de chez elle, oui à seulement sept ans, et le seul endroit qu'elle aimait c'était quand elle était seule entourée de la nature, c'est tout naturellement donc qu'elle se retrouva au parc. Elle se balançait tranquillement sur la balançoire quand une petite brune était venue vers elle, et lui avait demandé si elle pouvait à son tour s'y balancer. Bien évidemment Lexa lui avait dit non, puis l'ignora tandis que l'autre brune s'agitait dans tous les sens, puis cria un « Bellamyyyy » de sa toute petite voix aigue, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit garçon âgé de neuf ans arriva. Il se posta devant Lexa et lui demanda d'arrêter tout de suite d'embêter sa sœur. Le regard de Lexa passa de la brune au brun, puis pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, et décida de se lever. Elle se mit face au jeune garçon et peu impressionnée par sa taille elle le regarda de haut en bas avant de le bousculer d'un coup d'épaule et s'approcha d'Octavia.

« Tu veux cette balançoire, prends la toi-même, ne compte pas sur les autres »

« Mais c'est mon grand frère ! »

« On ne peut compter sur personne, même pas la famille »

Puis Lexa s'en alla comme si de rien n'était. Quelques jours passèrent et elle était retournée chez ses parents qui l'avaient bien évidemment engueulé et privé de sortie, mais elle s'en foutait royalement, après tout ils n'étaient jamais là. Ainsi elle retourna tous les jours après l'école au parc s'allonger dans l'herbe. Un jour alors qu'elle profitait des derniers rayons de soleil, elle sentit une ombre devant elle et ouvrit les yeux. Elle reconnu de suite la fille qui avait piqué une crise pour une balançoire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je m'appelle Octavia, et toi ? »

Lexa leva un sourcil, puis referma ses yeux. Déjà à seulement sept ans on pouvait dire qu'elle avait du caractère. Mais l'autre petite fille aussi et ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Tous les jours pendant une semaine elle venait s'asseoir à côté de Lexa et lui racontait toutes sortes de choses ou l'embêtait jusqu'à ce que Lexa craqua et lui dit enfin quelque chose : « Lexa ».

« Lexa ? »

« Oui, c'est mon prénom idiote »

Octavia ne fut pas perturbée par l'adjectif utilisé pour la décrire, et rigola, ce qui fit doucement sourire la brune aux yeux verts. Et c'est ainsi que débuta leur amitié. Lexa apprenant à faire confiance à quelqu'un.

Peu de temps après Lexa se retrouvait toujours chez les Blake, évitant sa maison. Elle avait fait connaissance avec Bellamy et selon les jours ils s'entendaient plus ou moins bien. On va dire qu'ils se toléraient pour Octavia car ils étaient souvent rivaux pour tous les jeux auxquels ils jouaient, Lexa étant très douée et sportive pour son jeune âge.

C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans la voiture de Bellamy qui les conduisait au lycée. Elle et Octavia entraient en deuxième année, tandis que c'était la quatrième et dernière année pour Bellamy. Avec eux il y avait Lincoln. Lincoln était un ami de Bellamy, ils étaient dans la même promo et jouaient dans la même équipe de basket, et au plus grand malheur de Bellamy il avait fait l'erreur de présenter Octavia à Lincoln quand celle-ci venait d'arrivée au lycée l'année dernière. Il mit du temps à accepter cette relation, mais il y arriva tant bien que mal. Lexa avait étonnamment rapidement accepté Lincoln, on aurait dit que Lincoln voyait quelque chose en Lexa que les autres ne voyaient pas. C'est pour ça que dès le départ il se sentit comme obligé de défendre Lexa, comme si c'était sa petite sœur.

Voilà. Octavia, Lincoln et Bellamy étaient les seuls amis de Lexa, et les seuls à qui elle adressait la parole au lycée. Mais la personne que Lexa chérissait parmi tous était Anya sa cousine âgée de sept ans de plus qu'elle, et qu'elle adorait plus que tout. Pour elle ce n'était pas sa cousine, c'était sa grande sœur, sa seule famille. Et même si elles ne se voyaient pas aussi souvent qu'elles l'auraient souhaité, Anya était toujours là pour elle.

Hormis Anya, Lexa n'avait jamais tissé aucun lien avec sa famille. Même ses parents. Ils ne la voyaient pas à sa juste valeur, et Lexa en avait souffert depuis son plus jeune âge, ils lui en demandaient toujours plus, comme si ce qu'elle faisait n'était jamais assez. De plus ils étaient souvent absents la laissant seule. Elle fut très vite tourmentée par tout ce qui se passait chez elle, et c'est pour ça qu'elle trouvait souvent refuge dans le parc ou bien chez les Blake. Mais durant la fin de son collège quelque chose de plus grave était arrivée dans sa famille, quelque chose dont elle refusait de parler, mais cela l'avait encore plus changé, et rendu encore plus sauvage si le terme était adéquat, formant une carapace autour d'elle pour que personne ne l'atteigne. Il lui arrivait souvent de s'énerver, de crier ou d'avoir des crises de larmes incontrôlables avec pour seule pensée l'envie de se tuer. Elle comprenait de moins en moins ce qui lui arrivait comme si son corps et son cerveau ne lui obéissaient plus vraiment. C'est avant sa rentrée au lycée qu'elle décida dans un moment d'espoir et de courage d'aller consulter un psychologue, Marcus Kane.

Elle avait passé tout l'été dans son cabinet, au début plus que réticente, mais le professionnel avait réussi à gagner sa confiance. Pendant longtemps ils avaient parlé de son enfance, de l'estime que ses parents lui accordaient, toutes les barrières qu'elle mettait entre elle et les autres de peur de souffrir ou alors le fait qu'elle ne se sentait pas digne de recevoir de l'attention. Puis ils avaient parlé de son comportement, de ses crises de rages incontrôlables durant lesquelles elle s'était plusieurs fois blessée à force de taper dans des murs. Ou bien de ses moments où elle se faisait du mal à elle-même juste pour arrêter de penser le soir tard dans la nuit. Ou bien encore ses bons moments où elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait tout accomplir, qu'elle était au dessus des autres. Le psychologue en était très vite arrivé à un diagnostic mais commençant à connaitre Lexa il ne voulu pas la brusquer, et donc ne lui dit rien pendant plus de six mois, se concentrant unique sur la thérapie. Lorsque Lexa avait connu l'amour et l'avait perdu aussitôt, et qu'elle avait tenté de se suicider disant que l'amour était une faiblesse, Marcus Kane avait décidé que c'était le moment de lui en parler. Lexa souffrait d'un trouble de l'humeur, connu sous le nom de bipolarité de type 2 plus précisément, qui expliquait toutes ses sautes d'humeur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Ce n'était pas anodin, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle était toujours dans l'excès comparée aux autres, même si elle ne le montrait jamais devant eux.

Mais la nouvelle la choqua quand même. Le nom de cette maladie lui faisait peur à cause de la popularisation de ce trouble dans la société à travers de mauvais films ou séries tv. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de ne pas revenir aux séances pendant un mois, frôlant toutes les limites, et commençant à sombrer doucement dans la drogue. Mais ce fut à ce moment qu'Anya intervenu. Elle n'avait pas vu sa cousine depuis plus de trois mois, étant partie en Asie, et la Lexa qu'elle avait retrouvé lui avait fait un choc. Elle l'amena dans la maison des parents de Lexa qui étaient, comme à leur habitude, absents. Et Anya s'occupa d'elle pendant plusieurs semaines faisant en sorte que Lexa ne touche à aucune drogue, alcool ou quoi que ce soit pouvant lui nuire. Elle lui fit un programme digne de l'armée pour la remettre en forme autant physiquement que psychologiquement en étant là si Lexa voulait se confier à tout moment. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit que la brune avait un thérapeute et qu'elle l'appela immédiatement quand Lexa lui donna son nom.

Au bout de ces quelques semaines où Anya l'avait aidé, Lexa s'était de nouveau décidée à aller voir son psy qui l'avait orienté vers un psychiatre pouvant lui trouver un traitement adapté, tout en continuant leurs séances. Parce qu'un médicament ne faisait pas tout, comme il lui avait très clairement expliqué, ça diminuerait la puissance de ses crises plus connu sous le nom d'épisode dépressif et épisode hypomaniaque - Lexa détestait ces mots - mais c'était à elle et à elle seule d'apprendre à les gérer, de comprendre comment sa maladie fonctionnait. Et tout doucement après avoir raté deux mois de cours cumulés, elle sortit la tête de l'eau comme on dit, et reprit sa vie. Elle rattrapa tout son retard voir plus ce qui lui permit de passer sa première année de lycée qui fut plus que chaotique. Pendant les vacances d'été, elle était partie un mois avec sa cousine en Thaïlande. Et se retrouver loin de ses parents, loin de cette ville, avec seulement Anya et rencontrer une autre culture lui avait réellement fait du bien.

Et en rentrant elle allait bien mieux, elle avait réussi avec du temps à parler à Octavia de sa maladie. Et grâce à elle et à Lincoln, qui ne savait pas tout mais qui la soutenait, elle se sentait d'attaque pour affronter cette nouvelle année. Elle sentait que cette année allait être différente.

* * *

 **Voici le premier petit chapitre, alors quelles sont vos premières impressions ?**

 **J'ai voulu faire une Lexa fragile, un peu brisée.. J'espère que ça ne trahi pas la façon dont vous l'imaginez.. ^^**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello les loulous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 2 :)**

 **Je tenais à tous vous remercier de lire cette fic, follow, la mettre en favori et de laisser une review. Ça fait vraiment plaisir tout ça !**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture, désolée pour les fautes présentes et futures ^^**

 **Et j'avais oublié de préciser que les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

 _ **You can't worry what people think - Alex Turner**_

 **Chapitre 2 : Les nouveaux**

Ils arrivèrent au lycée et se retrouvèrent tous dans le gymnase pour le discours officiel du directeur comme à chaque début d'année. Mais cette fois-ci son discours fut différent des années précédentes.

« Chers élèves de Polis, ici à Polis High School, nous sommes accueillants et c'est pourquoi j'espère que vous vous en souviendrez en recevant nos nouveaux élèves venus de l'autre lycée de la ville. En effet l'Ark a du fermer ses portes pour des raisons budgétaires, ainsi nous fusionnons avec eux. Vous aurez donc de nouveaux camarades mais également de nouveaux enseignants, et du matériel de l'ancien lycée. De plus nous avons pendant l'été fait quelques aménagements pour tous vous accueillir de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. »

Ce fut en disant ceci qu'il fit signe à un prof d'ouvrir les portes du gymnase d'où arrivèrent des dizaines d'étudiants de toutes années confondues.

Le regard de Lexa fut immédiatement attiré par une chevelure blonde et des yeux bleus comme l'océan. Elle trouva cette fille magnifique mais secoua la tête, chassant cette idée de son esprit. Elle devait se concentrer sur sa santé et sur ses études, une distraction comme une simple jolie fille n'était pas la bienvenue dans sa vie pour le moment.

Tandis que les nouveaux élèves approchaient des gradins, le proviseur continua ses explications pour le reste de l'année, puis ils partirent tous s'inscrire à leurs matières supplémentaires et récupérèrent leur emploi du temps une fois fait. Et ainsi l'heure du déjeuner était déjà arrivée.

Lexa, Octavia, Bellamy et Lincoln se retrouvèrent à leur table habituelle pour partager leur repas. Comme d'habitude Octavia et Lincoln se lançaient des regards langoureux, tandis que Bellamy affichait une moue de dégout. Lexa, quant à elle, trifouillait sa nourriture avec le bout de sa fourchette.

« Faut que tu manges Lexa » déclara Lincoln la regardant avec un regard bienveillant.

« Oui, je suis au courant merci. » répondit Lexa sèchement. Elle en avait marre que tout le monde s'occupe d'elle et la materne, elle pouvait encore se débrouiller seule. Et elle n'avait tout simplement pas faim aujourd'hui. Définitivement ce n'était pas son jour. Octavia le remarqua et détourna donc la conversation sur une note plus légère.

« Vous pensez quoi de cette fusion ? »

« Tant qu'ils ne prennent pas nos places dans l'équipe je m'en fous » répondit Bellamy.

« Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur face à eux ? » s'enquit la brune aux yeux verts.

« Non, pas du tout » répondit le brun entre ses dents.

Lexa afficha un petit sourire, fière de son effet. Tandis qu'Octavia roulait des yeux, habituée à ce genre d'échange entre son frère et sa meilleure amie.

« En tous cas moi ça me plait bien, découvrir de nouvelles têtes tout ça, ça vous excite pas ? » dit Octavia dans un petit rire. La brune a toujours été quelqu'un de très sociable. Et Lincoln rigola à sa question.

« Mouais, super, encore des idiots, comme s'il y en avait pas assez dans ce lycée » maugréa Lexa.

Leur pause déjeuner se termina rapidement. Et ils durent commencer les cours. Bellamy et Lincoln partirent ensemble. Tandis qu'Octavia et Lexa se séparèrent n'ayant pas ce cours ci en commun. Lexa avait un cours de mathématiques avancé alors qu'Octavia avait biologie.

Octavia rejoignit sa classe, et vit de nouvelles personnes ce qui la fit sourire. En effet, contrairement à Lexa, elle adorait parler à des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, trouvant ça enrichissant. Elle était avide de connaître de nouveaux livres, films, œuvres, cultures ou faits scientifiques que des personnes pouvaient lui apporter.

Leur professeur entra et après brièvement leur avoir expliqué le programme, il commença la partie théorique de son cours. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il leur expliqua qu'ils allaient maintenant faire un TP sur la biologie cellulaire, et prit donc la liste d'élèves pour former des binômes.

« Octavia Blake avec Clarke Griffin » il fit en sorte de mélanger les élèves selon les conseils du directeur pour intégrer les nouveaux venus.

Tous les élèves se déplacèrent, cherchant leur binôme qui leur sera attitré pour le reste de l'année.

Octavia s'assit donc à côté de la blonde qui lui donna un petit sourire. La brune la regarda avec insistance ce qui mit de suite l'autre jeune fille mal à l'aise. Après sa petite analyse Octavia se présenta, et la blonde en fit de même.

Elles commencèrent donc leur exercice.

« Alors ce premier jour à Polis, tu le vis bien ? »

Clarke sourit doucement puis lui répondit « Ça va. J'ai ma meilleure amie qui est venue ici aussi. »

« Comment ça venue ici ? Vous n'êtes pas tous venus ici ? » interrogea la brune.

« Non, certains sont partis pour un autre lycée en dehors de la ville »

« Ah je comprends mieux pourquoi vous sembliez si peu nombreux ! Mais du coup tu connais que ta meilleure amie ? »

« Elle s'appelle Raven. Et oui plus ou moins. Enfin je connais aussi Jasper et Monty, mais ce sont plus des amis de Raven, même si j'ai appris à les connaître maintenant, et qu'ils sont super sympa. Mais faut dire aussi qu'on n'a quasi aucun cours en commun. Ils sont plus branchés mécanique et informatique. » expliqua la blonde.

« Des geeks quoi » remarqua Octavia, ce qui fit rire Clarke.

« Un peu, mais ne leur répète pas. » Clarke se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec Octavia, la trouvant sympa et avouons-le très drôle dans son honnêteté.

« Ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi. » dit elle en mimant une fermeture éclair glisser sur sa bouche et jeter une clef imaginaire par-dessus son épaule, ce qui fit de nouveau rire Clarke. Octavia la regarda quelques secondes avant de proposer :

« Ecoute, t'as l'air plutôt sympa, du coup vu que t'es nouvelle ici, ça te dirait de venir boire un verre ce soir avec mes amis et moi ? »

Clarke semblait réfléchir pas trop sure d'elle. Et Octavia ajouta dans un sourire :

« Ils ne vont pas te manger, et bien sur tu peux amener ton amie Raven, je serai ravie de faire sa connaissance. »

Clarke sourit alors et lui dit « D'accord, je lui en parlerais tout à l'heure et je te dis ça. »

« Parfait, mais attends je te donne mon numéro, ça sera plus facile pour me prévenir de votre présence » dit elle en rigolant vue que la blonde n'y avait pas songé.

Ainsi elles échangèrent leur numéro et le cours se termina.

Elles partirent chacune de leur côté, se faisant un petit signe de la main.

Clarke était heureuse. Dès le premier jour elle avait rencontré quelqu'un qui lui semblait plus que sympathique, et pourquoi pas une future nouvelle amie. Faut dire aussi que même si elle adorait ses amis et qu'elle ne les quitterait pour rien au monde, elle avait envi de connaître de nouvelles personnes, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas tant d'amis que ça.

Elle rejoignit son cours d'anglais qu'elle partageait cette fois avec Raven.

« Hello, blondie » lui dit aussitôt Raven, alors qu'elle s'asseyait lourdement sur la chaise à côté de Clarke. Clarke secoua la tête, dépitée par son amie qui ne changerait jamais.

Elles se connaissaient depuis leur dix ans, et Raven fut rapidement considérée comme de la famille, autant pour Clarke que pour sa mère, Abby. En fait c'était plus ou moins le cas. Raven vivait chez les Griffin depuis ses quatorze ans, après un sombre passé avec un père absent et une mère alcoolique qui avait vu la garde de sa fille se faire retirer. Et n'ayant aucune autre famille pour l'accueillir, la mère de Clarke était devenue sa tutrice légale. Raven était sa confidente, c'était la première à qui elle avait de suite dit qu'elle avait embrassé un garçon pour la première fois, la première à qui elle avait dit avoir ses règles, la première lorsqu'elle sortit avec son premier petit-ami, la première a qui elle s'était confié sur l'attirance qu'elle avait pour les filles. Oui c'était sa meilleure amie, sa sœur.

« Re-bonjour à toi aussi Raven » dit la blonde dans un sourire.

« Alors, ce premier cours ? C'était bien ? » questionna la brune.

« Ouais, on a fait un TP et j'ai rencontré une fille, Octavia, qui est vraiment cool, et d'ailleurs elle nous invite à aller boire un verre à la fin des cours ce soir. »

« Nous ? »

« Ouais, je lui ai parlé de toi. » répondit la blonde naturellement.

« Ah je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi » dit Raven avec un sourire taquin.

« Si je vous dérange mesdemoiselles la sortie est par ici » déclara le professeur qui s'était approché d'elles et leur montrait la porte. Les filles se turent immédiatement, retenant un rire, n'ayant pas du tout remarqué leur prof venir vers elles.

Le reste du cours se poursuivit dans le silence pour les deux jeunes filles.

Pendant ce temps, Octavia et Lexa étaient en cours d'histoire.

« Alors » chuchota Octavia « T'as rencontré des nouveaux ? ». Lexa qui agitait son stylo dans les airs le lâcha et donna un regard lourd à la brune. Octavia leva les yeux au ciel.

« Roh ça va.. J'avais oublié que madame était asociale. Mais moi de mon côté j'ai fait connaissance avec une fille qui s'appelle Clarke, d'ailleurs je lui ai proposé de venir elle et sa pote ce soir. »

« T'as fait quoi ? » demanda Lexa en élevant la voix, tandis que le prof qui notait des informations au tableau se retourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard sévère par-dessus ses lunettes. Lexa baissa la tête n'aimant pas se faire remarquer, puis chuchota « Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu parles à tout le monde ? »

« Et pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu ne parles à personne ? » rétorqua Octavia tirant sa langue. Elle reprit plus sérieusement, « Ecoute Lex', elle a l'air super sympa, quoi qu'un peu timide, mais elle est nouvelle et avait l'air un peu perdue, et surtout d'avoir besoin de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison, on n'est pas la SPA »

« Bien sur que si c'est un raison, et puis tu ne la connais même pas, si ça se trouve tu l'apprécieras toi aussi » déclara Octavia. Lexa se tourna vers son amie et ses yeux verts lui lancèrent un regard voulant dire « t'es sérieuse ? » mélangé d'un air blasé.

La journée se termina rapidement, Octavia dans les bras de Lincoln attendaient devant l'entrer du lycée que Lexa les rejoigne ainsi que Bellamy. Elle avait reçu un texto de Clarke, lui disant qu'elle et Raven seraient de la partie. Ainsi elle sondait la foule d'élèves qui sortait de l'établissement, quand elle aperçut enfin la blonde accompagnée d'une jeune fille brune typée hispanique. Quand elles arrivèrent à leur niveau Octavia se détacha des bras de Lincoln pour venir à leur rencontre.

« Salut, tu dois être Raven ? » demanda Octavia.

« Ouep » répondit la jeune fille.

« Moi c'est Octavia, et lui c'est Lincoln mon copain. Et Lincoln je te présente Clarke et Raven »

Une fois les présentations faites, ils attendirent encore quelques minutes les deux retardèrent avant que Bellamy les rejoigne en courant.

Lexa repassa à son casier, puis marcha jusqu'à la sortie. Regardant l'heure sur son portable, elle se doutait d'être un peu en retard, mais elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Les couloirs se faisaient vides alors que les quelques derniers se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Franchement, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de rencontrer des brebis égarées dès le premier jour de l'année. Mais bon Octavia étant Octavia, elle ne pouvait lui dire non bien longtemps. Lorsqu'elle passa les portes du lycée, elle vit son amie avec Lincoln et Bellamy en grande discussion avec une brune et une.. blonde. De dos, elle la reconnu. C'était la fille de ce matin. Mais pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à elle ce genre de situation. Elle avança alors vers eux, respirant un bon coup.

« Ah enfin, t'es là, tu t'es perdue ou quoi ? » taquina Bellamy.

« Très drôle, le clown » rétorqua Lexa.

« Lexa je te présente Clarke et Raven, les filles je vous présente Lexa. »

Les deux nouvelles se tournèrent vers la jeune fille et lui sourirent. Le visage de Lexa n'affichait aucune émotion, mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la blonde ils la trahirent pendant une brève seconde. Cette blonde était belle. Elle se ressaisit et déclara :

« Bon on y va, ou on campe ici ? »

« On y va commandante » dit Octavia mimant le salut militaire de sa main.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à leur pub habituel, la Distillerie. Lexa adorait ce lieu. Ils y passaient de la bonne musique, mais pas trop fort de sorte qu'ils puissent s'entendre parler. Les barmen étaient super sympas, et étant des habitués ils leur offraient toujours une tournée. De plus la salle était intime, mais suffisamment grande pour espacer les tables sans être collées aux autres, et ils servaient toutes les bières du monde, enfin presque toutes. Oui, Lexa adorait cet endroit, un des seuls où elle aimait sortir. En entrant elle salua le serveur lui offrant un grand sourire et vit Clarke l'observer un bref instant. De son côté Clarke fut surprise par le sourire de Lexa, c'était bien le premier qu'elle voyait de la brune. Elle quitta son observation pour regarder aux alentours. C'était un pub irlandais typique mais elle y sentait un petit plus, sans savoir quoi, qui la faisait se sentir à l'aise. Bellamy et Lincoln trouvèrent une table suffisamment grande, et les filles les rejoignirent et s'installèrent, alors qu'Octavia resta debout et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient boire pour aller commander. Ils se mirent tous d'accord pour une pinte de bière, et Octavia partit vers le bar. D'un côté de la table il y avait Lincoln et Bellamy, et en face d'eux Raven et Clarke. Lexa était assise au bout entre Bellamy et Clarke. Et il restait une place vide pour Octavia à l'autre bout entre Lincoln et Raven. La brune revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau sur lequel étaient posées plusieurs pintes de bière.

« Dis moi tu as été serveuse dans une autre vie ? » fit remarquer Raven à l'intention d'Octavia dans un sourire.

« Ne crois pas si bien dire, nos parents avaient un restau et je les aidais souvent »

« Vos parents ? » demanda Raven perdue.

« Ouais, Bellamy est mon frère » répondit Octavia comme si c'était une évidence. Raven hocha la tête comprenant mieux.

Une fois que toutes les bières furent distribuées, Octavia s'assit en bout de table entre Lincoln et Raven. Et en quelques secondes les deux brunes se mirent à discuter, alors que Lincoln les écouta. Tandis que de l'autre côté Clarke regarda tour à tour Lexa et Bellamy ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, puis elle entama la conversation :

« Donc, toi et Lincoln êtes en quatrième année c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle à l'intention de Bellamy.

« Ouais, c'est ça, coincé avec lui depuis 4 ans » dit-il en rigolant, ce qui donna un large sourire à Clarke voyant que Bellamy détendait l'atmosphère.

Lexa quant à elle assista à l'échange, et en voyant le sourire charmeur qu'affichait Bellamy alors qu'il posait des questions à la blonde, elle eut des envies de meurtre. Elle ne comprit pas sa réaction, après tout Bellamy avait bien le droit de draguer qui il voulait. Son regard se dirigea alors vers Lincoln et les deux autres filles et un léger sourire apparu sur son visage. Les deux jeunes filles étaient en grande discussion ne faisant que rire, alors que Lincoln était un peu en retrait ne pouvant pas placer un mot. Lexa aimait beaucoup Lincoln, il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais ses actions en disaient bien plus sur la personne généreuse qu'il était. Elle se recentra ensuite sur la conversation entre le brun et la blonde alors qu'elle entendait son prénom.

« Allo la Lune, ici la Terre » continua Bellamy en agitant sa main devant les yeux de Lexa, ce qui lui valu de papillonner des yeux. Elle tourna la tête vers lui avec un regard menaçant. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« Eh oh m'agresse pas, on parlait de nos options avec Clarke, et elle te demandait juste quelle option tu avais » dit-il les mains en l'air en position de défense. Le visage de Lexa se détendit alors que son regard se dirigea vers Clarke, se noyant pendant quelques secondes dans ses yeux bleus. La blonde lui fit un léger sourire fautif puisque c'était elle qui avait posé la question.

« Euh, j'ai pris la littérature française, et toi ? » répondit-elle. Une petite étincelle naquit dans les yeux de Clarke.

« C'est vrai moi aussi ! On sera ensemble alors ! J'avais peur de connaître personne » dit-elle toute contente.

« Ouais » fut le seul mot que pu prononcer la brune, alors qu'elle dévisageait de plus en plus la jeune fille à ses côtés, se demandant comment une personne pouvait être aussi radieuse. Elle eut l'impression que Clarke rougit une fraction de seconde, alors que celle-ci continua :

« Tu es quelqu'un de littéraire, ou c'était juste un choix par défaut ? » questionna-t-elle. Les yeux verts de Lexa purent enfin se détacher de ceux de la blonde, puis répondit :

« Euh fait je ne sais pas trop, je suis ni vraiment littéraire, ni vraiment scientifique... »

« Ne fais pas ta modeste ! » s'écria Octavia en entendant la réponse de son amie. Lexa leva les yeux vers la brune en face d'elle, et fusilla son amie au passage. Le regard de Clarke alterna entre les deux brunes, un air confus sur le visage, puis se tourna vers Raven lui demandant d'un regard ce qu'il se passait. Mais Raven était tout aussi confuse qu'elle et haussa des épaules. Clarke n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, qu'Octavia lui répondit :

« Elle n'est pas ni littéraire, ni scientifique, elle est les deux. Madame est en mathématiques et en physique avancés, elle suit aussi des cours de grec ancien, d'anglais bilingue bien évidemment et a pris deux options : littérature française en majeure et musicologie en mineure. Tout ça en plus des matières obligatoires qu'on a. » énuméra Octavia. Le regard de Lexa n'avait toujours pas changé, elle détestait quand Octavia faisait ça, on aurait dit qu'elle était une bête de foire. Mais elle savait que son amie ne pensait pas à mal. De plus, le discours d'Octavia était véridique, mais c'est parce que Lexa était quelqu'un de très curieuse depuis toute petite, s'intéressant à tout, et se trouvant souvent seule chez elle, et n'aimant pas trop sortir, elle passait son temps à lire, se cultivant sur tous les sujets qu'elles aimaient comme venait de l'énumérer la brune en face d'elle. Et elle n'avait pas eu de difficultés à prouver à son proviseur qu'elle supporterait très bien un emploi du temps aussi chargé aux vues de ses résultats. Après tout, ils avaient que très peu de matières obligatoires, l'idée de ce lycée était de déjà se spécialiser en choisissant deux-trois matières dites supplémentaires, puis les élèves avaient droit à des options. Ils avaient juste à avoir un minimum requis d'enseignements en fonction des coefficients, le reste était un libre choix.

« Wow c'est impressionnant » déclara Raven « Je m'incline » dit elle en mimant un signe de respect. Ce geste arracha un sourire à Lexa, secouant la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la blonde qui la fixait avec.. admiration ? Elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer et tourna immédiatement son regard. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle se mette à rougir. Bellamy remarqua cet échange silencieux et voulu s'amuser un peu :

« Impressionnée, Clarke ? ». Ce fut autour de Clarke de rougir, et elle se passa une main dans les cheveux reprenant contenance.

« Oui, qui ne le serait pas ? Mais comment ça se fait que tu as autant de matières spécifiques en plus des générales ? » demanda-t-elle. Lexa ne répondit pas de suite, alors Bellamy commença :

« Tu as devant toi un petit génie. Même absente pendant plusieurs mois, elle a eu des A dans chaque matière, c'est un vrai rat de bibliothèque » s'exclama-t-il dans un petit sourire mesquin.

Lexa ne savait où se mettre, et la pinte devant elle lui sembla tout à coup très intéressante à fixer. En temps normal, elle aurait répondu quelque chose à Bellamy, mais là sans trop savoir pourquoi elle se sentait gênée. Lincoln voyant sa gêne demanda :

« Du coup Raven m'a dit qu'elle avait choisi informatique, mécanique et un peu d'ingénierie, mais toi Clarke je ne t'ai pas demandé. » interrogea Lincoln. Lexa croisa le regard de Lincoln et le remercia silencieusement ce qui provoqua un sourire chez le grand jeune homme tatoué. Puis Lexa posa ses yeux sur Clarke soudainement intéressée par la réponse de la blonde.

« Les matières obligatoires donc, et je me suis contentée d'histoire de l'art et art appliqué et comme option j'ai pris littérature française comme Lexa » expliqua-t-elle.

« Une artiste que nous avons là alors. Bah du coup vous serez dans le même cours Lexa et toi ! » s'exclama Octavia. Clarke jeta un bref regard à la brune aux yeux verts, légèrement gênée, avant que Bellamy ne prenne la parole :

« Au fait, j'allais oublier, ça vous dit une journée puis une petite soirée à la plage avant qu'il ne commence à faire froid ce week-end ? » demanda Bellamy, puis il ajouta « Bien sur vous êtes invitées les filles » dit il avec un grand sourire à l'adresse de Clarke et Raven, mais surtout adressé à la blonde en fait. Elles se regardèrent et se sourirent, puis se retournèrent vers Bellamy en hochant la tête, acceptant sa proposition. Et Raven demanda :

« Il y aura qui ? »

« On ne sera pas nombreux, donc nous, ensuite Wick, Nathan, Bryan ce sont des gars de l'équipe qui jouent avec nous. Surement Harper et Maya, et c'est tout je pense » énuméra-t-il. « D'ailleurs si vous voulez inviter quelques amis, il n'y a pas de problème tant qu'ils ramènent de quoi boire » dit-il en rigolant.

« Cool, je pourrais demander à Jasper et Monty s'ils veulent venir » proposa Raven alors que Clarke acquiesçait à cette idée.

* * *

 **Alors, cette première rencontre Lexa/Clarke ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Et qu'imaginez-vous pour cette soirée plage ? J'aimerais avoir votre avis (:**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou les loulous !**

 **Je suis contente que vous soyez encore là ! Merci à tout le monde.**

 **Juste je pensais (oui ça m'arrive), petite précision je vais essayer de publier régulièrement un chapitre le mercredi et un le dimanche. Mais avant que vous vous demandez si j'ai disparu pendant le mois de juillet, et bien non haha, je pars en vacances, sans ordi, sans internet et tout le tralala.. Du coup voilà, je préférai vous le dire maintenant. Mais ce qui est bien, c'est que je vais retourner à l'ancienne, avec feuilles et stylo, et continuerai d'écrire, pour vous publier un chapitre dès que je rentre en août.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 ** _It was her chaos that made her beautiful - Atticus_**

 **Chapitre 3 : Ne le dis à personne**

Le week-end arriva bien vite et se fut ainsi que le groupe d'amis se retrouvèrent vers onze heures dans trois voitures remplies de glacières, de couvertures, de tentes et plusieurs sacs et partirent en direction de la plage qui était à une vingtaine de minutes.

Ils arrivèrent donc rapidement devant l'étendue de sable où régnait le silence hormis le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient contre le sable. Les garçons sortirent toutes les glacières et commencèrent à sortir le bois pour faire un feu au centre de plusieurs rondins de bois déjà prévu pour l'occasion. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils venaient ici, c'était devenu leur spot. Ils avaient découvert cette plage pas trop fréquentée et depuis ils venaient ici. Pendant ce temps les filles sortirent tout le reste et en quelques minutes tout était installé.

Jasper ouvrit une des glacières et proposa des bières que tout le monde accepta vu la chaleur qu'il faisait, c'était déjà midi. Une fois le feu allumé ils commencèrent à faire cuire leurs grillades qu'ils dégustaient tout en riant. Tout le monde faisait connaissance et s'entendait bien. Lexa quant à elle restait un peu en retrait comme d'habitude. Ainsi ce ne fut pas sans surprise qu'elle vit Octavia se lever et venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit coup d'épaule.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas O » lui répondit Lexa avec un petit sourire. Elle savait que depuis qu'elle avait parlé de sa bipolarité à la brune, Octavia avait tendance à s'inquiéter pour rien, mais d'un côté sa présence rassurait Lexa.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas, Lex', je viens juste m'informer sur ma meilleure amie » dit-elle en tirant la langue. Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, voyant à quel point son amie était encore une gamine.

Le petit échange entre les deux amies ne passa pas inaperçue pour la blonde mais tourna vite son regard ne voulant pas avoir intercepté une conversation privée et bu une gorgée de sa bière.

Après ce petit festin, ils se déshabillèrent pour se retrouver en maillot et s'allongèrent sur leurs serviettes. Les yeux de Lexa se posèrent sur la blonde qui portait un bikini turquoise qui lui allait à merveille, elle déglutie et se mit une gifle mentale avant de rapidement tourner son regard. Certains discutaient, d'autres fermaient les yeux appréciant la chaleur du soleil, tandis que Lexa était toujours vêtue de son short en jeans retroussés lui arrivant aux mi-cuisses, de son t-shirt large lui couvrant la moitié de ses bras et de sa chemise à carreau accrochée autour de la taille. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon négligé et des lunettes de soleil étaient posées sur le bout de son nez. Elle s'allongea sur son ventre avec un livre en mains dans lequel elle fut très vite absorbée. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes une partie de volley improvisée débuta. Tout le monde se leva pour y participer sauf Lexa et Clarke.

« Allez Clarkie, viens ! » s'écria Raven qui s'éloignait déjà.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et non merci, tu connais mes compétences en sport. » déclara Clarke.

« Effectivement, on n'aimerait pas avoir un blessé ! » s'exclama l'hispanique dans une rire. L'alcool commençait à faire son effet, et la chaleur n'aidait pas. Puis la brune partit en courant rejoindre les autres qui commençaient à former les équipes. Clarke roula des yeux et se rallongea sur sa serviette profitant du soleil. Au bout de quelques minutes les cries de ses amis la réveillèrent de sa séance de bronzage alors elle se leva et s'assit près de la brune. Celle-ci ne sentit pas sa présence et sursauta en entendant la voix de la blonde lui demander :

« Tu lis quoi ? »

« Les hauts de Hurlevent de Brontë » répondit Lexa.

« Oh tu vas voir il est génial, c'est un de mes livres préférés » s'enthousiasma la blonde. Lexa ne put retenir un rire qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Clarke fronça des sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda-t-elle confuse.

« Désolée, c'est juste que c'est approximativement la vingtième fois que je dois le lire, j'ai arrêté de compter. »

« Oh » fut tout ce que put dire la blonde, rougissant, en se disant qu'elle avait du paraitre stupide. Lexa s'en aperçut et répliqua rapidement :

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Clarke. Mais je te confirme il est incroyable, et c'est indéniablement mon livre préféré. »

Clarke lui donna un grand sourire, qui réchauffa tout le corps de Lexa. Mais pourtant la brune ne lui sourit pas, elle était trop occupée à prier silencieusement son corps d'arrêter de réagir comme ça à toutes les interactions qu'elle avait avec la magnifique blonde en face d'elle. Clarke continua de la regarder un instant avant de descendre vers le reste de son corps.

« Tu n'as pas chaud ? »

Le visage de la brune se rembrunit, mais la blonde ne sembla pas le remarquer et continua :

« Sérieux, il doit faire au moins 32 degrés ! Je t'assure que tu devrais te mettre en maillot ! »

« Je n'aime pas être en maillot » déclara simplement la brune.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda innocemment la blonde.

« Parce que. » répondit Lexa. « Je dois surement être plus pudique que la normale » expliqua-t-elle. Clarke la regarda un instant, penchant sa tête sur le côté, hésitant à dire quelque chose puis finalement se lança :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je veux dire regarde ton corps, tu n'as rien à envier à qui que ce soit » à peine eut-elle fini de dire ça que ses joues se mirent à rougir et que la mâchoire de Lexa s'affaissa.

Comment pouvait-elle contrôler son corps et son esprit quand Clarke lui disait ça ? Ainsi, elle répondit un petit « Merci »

« Vraiment, tu devrais profiter du soleil » lui dit la blonde dans un sourire avant de s'allonger sur la serviette à côté de celle de Lexa.

Lexa retourna à sa lecture mais n'arriva pas à se concentrer. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre en maillot de bain pour deux bonnes raisons : déjà elle était assez pudique comme elle l'avait dit. Elle n'avait pas honte de son corps mais elle était comme ça, et ensuite elle avait plusieurs cicatrices qu'elle s'était infligée et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que quelqu'un lui pose des questions à ce sujet ou encore la juge. Et surtout pas Clarke.

Les autres revinrent de leur partie, tous essoufflés vers les deux jeunes filles qui étaient restées près de leur camp, et Raven déclara « Allez venaient les filles, on va se baigner »

Clarke commença à se lever, mais vit Lexa rester allongée, comprenant que vu qu'elle ne voulait pas se mettre en maillot elle n'irait pas se baigner.

« Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas venir ? » demanda doucement la blonde. Lexa leva ses lunettes vers elle, et lui donna un petit sourire « Non, merci, mais vas y, amuse-toi »

Lexa regarda ses amis partir en courant vers l'eau, les garçons et Octavia sautèrent entièrement dans les vagues tandis que les autres filles prirent un peu plus leur temps.

A peine furent-ils tous dans l'eau qu'une bataille commença. En deux minutes ils furent mouillés de la tête aux pieds, et Lexa ne pu empêcher une pensée lui traverser l'esprit, qu'est-ce que Clarke était sexy, comme ça seulement couverte d'un maillot, ses cheveux ruisselants le long de son visage. Elle vit Lincoln et Octavia s'éloigner un peu du groupe allant nager plus loin et s'embrasser. Lexa sourit, elle était heureuse pour Octavia d'avoir trouvé un gars aussi gentil et protecteur que Lincoln, de son avis le garçon était parfait pour sa meilleure amie. Elle reposa ses yeux sur le groupe et vit que Wick et Raven semblaient bien s'entendre de même que Maya et ce Jasper. Puis elle vit Bellamy prendre Clarke par la taille pour la jeter un peu plus loin dans l'eau et Clarke émergea de l'eau quelques secondes plus tard et ria aux éclats. En même pas une seconde cette image déclencha une colère peu commune chez Lexa pour un geste si anodin. Elle se retourna et plongea dans son livre en prenant de grandes respirations, pensant aux conseils de son psy. Elle devait respirer, elle devait se calmer.

Du côté de la mer, Jasper et Monty s'étaient lancés un pari stupide consistant à « qui resterait le plus longtemps sous l'eau ». Mais étonnamment ce petit jeu avec ramené du monde et hormis Octavia et Lincoln tout le monde y jouait. Au bout de quelques minutes ils arrêtèrent quand Jasper fut déclaré vainqueur.

« Félicitations » lui dit Maya avec un petit sourire timide.

« Heu.. Merci » répondit Jasper tout aussi timide, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était à lui que la jolie brune s'adressait. Les autres décidèrent de s'éloigner un peu pour les laisser discuter tous les deux. Clarke se retourna vers la plage et regarda Lexa qui était dos à elle, toujours allongée sur le ventre, lisant certainement son livre. Elle se demanda encore une fois pourquoi la brune l'intriguait tant. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit Wick et Raven discuter.

« Avoue que je t'ai gagné c'est tout » ordonna l'hispanique.

« Pfff n'importe quoi » rétorqua Wick avec une petite moue. « C'était juste que tu as eu de la chance, je suis sur que sur Terre t'es pas aussi douée » continua le blond ayant repris un peu d'assurance.

« Oh vraiment ? Tu proposes quoi ? »

« Une course dans le sable, on part de la dune là-bas jusqu'à replonger ici. Ça ne sera pas trop difficile pour toi ? » dit-il avec ironie. Raven lui lança un petit sourire narquois :

« Tu ne fais pas le poids », puis sans se retourner elle se mit à courir en dehors de l'eau pour aller se mettre sur leur ligne de départ improvisée.

Wick la rejoint rapidement et maintenant ils étaient tous les deux en position de départ.

« Prête ? » demanda le blond. Pour toute réponse Raven lui fit un clin d'œil, puis se mit à courir. Le jeune homme fut surpris pendant une fraction de seconde puis se mit à courir à la poursuite de la brune. Il arriva tout doucement à la rattraper et remercia son coach de leur faire faire autant de tour de terrain. Mais alors que les pieds de Raven franchirent l'eau les poings en l'air en signe de victoire, Wick la poussa en avant faisant chuter la brune. Il se tenait debout avec un petit sourire fier en attendant qua la jeune fille veuille bien sortir de l'eau.

« T'es qu'un mauvais perdant » dit-elle en voulant paraître agressive mais son sourire qui s'élargissait la trahissait.

« Allez viens, t'as gagné un super prix » déclara le blond, Raven leva un sourcil ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, il ouvrit ses bras puis lui dit « T'as droit à un câlin du plus beau gars de l'équipe de basket, chanceuse va. »

L'hispanique secoua la tête en riant. Elle feignit de s'approcher puis mit un coup de poing dans les abdos du joueur de basket. Puis elle lui fit un petit sourire :

« Ça c'est pour te faire redescendre de ton piédestal »

Il la regarda quelques secondes perplexe puis se mit à rire, et ils recommencèrent à se jeter de l'eau au visage.

Une dizaine de minutes s''étaient écoulées et Lexa s'était enfin détendue et avait fini par se replonger dans sa lecture. Mais à peine trois minutes plus tard elle sentit des paires de bras lui attraper les jambes et la taille, elle lâcha son livre et se retourna rapidement et vit Nathan et Bryan tandis que Bellamy arriva et l'attrapa par-dessous ses bras. Elle essaya de se débattre et malgré la force qu'elle avait, elle était déjà dans une position délicate, impossible de s'en sortir.

« Bellamy tu as intérêt à me relâcher si tu ne veux pas que je te tue ! » hurla-t-elle. Non vraiment à cet instant précis, entre ce qu'il s'était passé plutôt avec Clarke et maintenant ça, elle le haïssait. Elle savait que cette idée venait de Bellamy, et même si tous les deux avaient tendance à s'embêter tout le temps, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Mais les trois garçons ne l'écoutèrent pas, elle eut le temps de jeter ses lunettes au sol, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire une sensation glacée saisit tout son corps. Elle émergea de l'eau et reprit sa respiration, plaquant ses cheveux en arrière qui cachaient son visage et l'empêchaient de respirer correctement. Clarke n'aurait pas du penser à ça, vu la situation, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver la brune sublime avec ses cheveux mouillés, plaqués en arrière et qui étaient maintenant détachés, et son t-shirt qui fusionnait exquisément avec sa peau. Lexa se retourna vers les trois garçons qui riaient, ainsi que les autres encore dans l'eau. Sauf Lincoln et Octavia qui venaient de se rapprocher en voyant la scène. Le regard noir destiné à Bellamy croisa d'abord celui de Clarke, et la blonde eut du mal à déglutir, elle n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi empreint de colère, et elle eut de la peine pour le brun, c'était surement sa dernière heure. Lexa se releva et sortit de l'eau, ses vêtements collés à son corps, ne faisant plus qu'un. Elle marcha à grands pas vers Bellamy qui riait toujours contrairement aux autres. Elle maintenait son regard destructeur sur le jeune brun et au moment où elle leva son poing pour le frapper une main attrapa son poignet avec force, elle leva les yeux et vit Lincoln la regarder avec désapprobation mais aussi avec compassion, il savait que Bellamy n'aurait jamais du faire ça. Lexa relâcha son poing et son bras glissa le long de son corps. Elle bouscula Bellamy d'un grand coup d'épaule et retourna vers le camp enlevant sa chemise autour de sa taille, et essaya de se sécher avec sa serviette mais c'était peine perdu. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et sa serviette pleine de sable n'arrangeait rien. Elle s'assit sur le sable, fulminant à voix basse. Alors qu'Octavia s'approchait vers elle, les autres dans l'eau s'étaient bien évidemment arrêtés de chahuter et avaient assisté à toute la scène. Raven s'approcha de Clarke et lui chuchota :

« C'est quoi son problème, elle a peur de l'eau ou quoi ? ». Sans savoir pourquoi, Clarke la fusilla du regard.

« Non, elle n'aime pas être en maillot et au vu de ce qu'il vient de se passer elle va bien devoir se déshabiller. » expliqua-t-elle, se calmant un peu, compatissant avec la brune aux yeux verts.

« Roh ça va, canon comme elle est, je vois pourquoi ça la gênerait ». Clarke lui lança un regard en biais. Et Raven reprit :

« Quoi ? Elle est canon, c'est vrai. »

« Certes » soupira Clarke en regardant de nouveau la brune sur la plage.

« Et tu pourras te rincer l'œil » dit Raven en donnant un coup de coude à Clarke et lui fit un clin d'œil. Clarke la fusilla du regard, niant en bloc ce que venait de dire son amie. Certes, elle avait avoué depuis longtemps à son amie qu'elle était également attirée par les filles mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la charrier tout le temps avec ça.

Pendant ce temps Lincoln avait crié sur Bellamy, lui interdisant d'approcher Lexa.

Et Octavia était arrivée à la hauteur de Lexa.

« Ça va, ma belle ? » demanda-t-elle plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Lexa leva sur elle son regard qui était toujours noir.

« Non, ça va pas. Je te jure je vais le tuer, je sais que c'est ton frère, mais je vais le tuer. » fulmina-t-elle. Octavia sourit et s'assit en tailleur en face de son amie.

« Même si c'est mon frère, il n'avait aucun droit de faire ça, il sait très bien que tu te baignes jamais avec nous, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a agit comme ça.. Ou peut-être qu'il est tout simplement jaloux. » commença la brune en posant ses mains sur les genoux de Lexa.

« Jaloux ? »

« Ouais, je l'ai observé depuis tout à l'heure, je crois que Clarke lui plait, et qu'il veut éliminer la concurrence. »

« Je ne suis en aucun cas la concurrence, c'est juste un gros connard. Il voulait juste me foutre la honte devant les autres, parce qu'il voulait me faire passer pour une tarée, déjà que je le suis.. » dit-elle en baissant son ton à la fin de la phrase, alors que des larmes lui échappaient. Elle était à bout. Octavia passa ses pouces sur les joues de la brune pour essuyer les quelques larmes qui avaient trouvé leur passage sur ce joli visage en face d'elle.

« Ne dis pas ça Lexa, tu n'es en aucun cas folle, et tu le sais. » rassura Octavia. Lexa haussa des épaules.

« Si tu le dis.. Ce n'est pas ce que dit mon psychiatre, ni mon thérapeute… » commença-t-elle. Lexa détestait être faible comme ça. Ça l'a tué à petit feu. Mais Octavia la coupa :

« Chuuu… Ça va aller. N'oublie pas ce qu'on a dit, cette maladie ne définit pas qui tu es » elle ajouta en pointant du doigt la poitrine de Lexa où se trouvait son cœur « Tu es Lexa, une femme forte, courageuse, intelligente, généreuse avec les gens qu'elle aime, tu es une magnifique personne, Lexa. N'en doute jamais. Tu le sais, ici » dit-elle en désignant de nouveau le cœur de Lexa « Alors n'écoute pas ce qu'il se passe là haut » dit-elle, cette fois-ci en désignant la tempe de la brune. Lexa lui offrit un petit sourire, et essuya ses joues d'un revers de main.

« Merci O »

« De rien Lex » lui dit-elle dans un sourire compatissant.

Octavia se leva, et aida son amie à en faire autant. Clarke s'approcha d'elles, alors que les autres restaient éloignés du camp ne sachant pas trop s'ils pouvaient revenir. La blonde se racla la gorge pour faire remarquer sa présence. Octavia se retourna vers elle, puis regarda Lexa et lui posa une question silencieuse pour voir si ça allait et si elle pouvait la laisser. Lexa hocha la tête, alors Octavia prit sa main et lui fit une légère pression avant de se lever et de partir en direction des autres.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Clarke doucement, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Lexa leva son menton, reprenant un peu contenance.

« Ça va ». Clarke regarda Lexa dans ses vêtements trempés. Puis lui dit :

« Tu veux aller te changer ? J'ai des vêtements dans la voiture, je t'accompagne. »

Lexa la regarda un moment dubitative. Puis se rendant bien compte qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester comme un chien mouillé, elle hocha la tête et suivit Clarke qui attrapa son sac, et se dirigea vers les voitures.

La blonde sortit la clef de son sac, et ouvrit le coffre. Elle fouilla quelques instants, et tendit un short noir, et un débardeur blanc à la brune. Lexa les regarda et remarqua que le short était vraiment court et que c'était un débardeur et non pas un t-shirt, mais elle esquissa quand même un petit sourire. Clarke le lui rendit et se retourna lui laissant de l'intimité pour se changer. Lexa eu dû mal à retirer son short collé à sa peau mais réussit enfin. Sauf qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était encore mouillée et que mettre des vêtements secs étaient inutiles. Elle regarda dans le coffre mais ne vit rien qui pouvait lui permettre de se sécher. Elle demanda donc d'une voix hésitante :

« Heu.. Excuse-moi de te demander ça, mais est-ce que tu pourrais aller me chercher une serviette au camp, de préférence celles qu'on a pas utilisé et qui ne sont pas recouvertes de sable.. » la fin de sa phrase ne fut qu'un murmure. Clarke toujours de dos, hocha la tête et lâcha un « Bien sur » avant de partir en courant vers leur camp. Lexa sourit, malgré la situation, mais Clarke était tout de même adorable, et peu importe ce que lui disait son cerveau, comme Octavia lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises, parfois il vaut mieux écouter son cœur.

Clarke revint à peine une minute plus tard, essoufflée, et tendit la serviette à Lexa, mais contre sa volonté elle ne put détacher son regard du corps de Lexa.

La brune se tourna immédiatement, devenant rouge et mal à l'aise. Mais elle tourna sa tête pour récupérer la serviette que la blonde tenait toujours dans sa main, et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la blonde, ce ne fut pas du dégoût ou un regard peiné qu'elle vit, mais un regard un peu inquiet mais surtout compatissant. Pas un regard de pitié, non. Juste un regard qui disait « je ne te juge pas ». Lexa s'entoura de la serviette, puis se tourna vers Clarke, pour rien au monde elle voulait rompre ce contact avec ces magnifiques yeux bleus. Elles ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Lexa déclara :

« Je.. Ne le dis à personne, s'il te plait. A personne. ». Clarke acquiesça immédiatement.

« Bien sur Lexa, tu peux me faire confiance. » dit-elle, s'arrêtant, hésitant à poursuivre. Lexa fit signe de la tête vers Clarke, l'invitant à poursuivre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, sa conscience lui hurler de tout stopper, mais elle avait envie d'entendre ce que Clarke avait à lui demander.

« Je me doute comment tu as eu ces cicatrices, et je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi à moins qu'un jour tu veuilles m'en parler. Mais tous ces hématomes Lexa… » dit-elle en se remémorant le corps de Lexa, qui restait selon elle magnifique, ainsi que le tatouage qui couvrait sa colonne vertébrale. Lexa serra ses dents, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait juste eu à sortir le mot 'scarification' pour la faire fuir et voilà. Mais non, ça elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle s'assit contre le bord du coffre de la voiture et soupira. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle faisait confiance à Clarke.

« Comme tu te doutes, toutes ces cicatrices sur mes bras, mes cuisses, mes hanches je me les suis faites, si j'ai choisi ces emplacements là c'est bien parce que ça ne se voit pas hormis si je suis en sous-vêtement ou avec un micro-short et un débardeur » dit-elle en montrant les vêtements à côté d'elle. Clarke se mordilla la lèvre se sentant coupable, ainsi Lexa ajouta « T'inquiète, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.. D'ailleurs j'aurai aimé que tu ne le saches jamais. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda la blonde, curieuse.

« Ça montre mes faiblesses, ça te donne une fausse idée de qui je suis.. » commença-t-elle durement mais Clarke la coupa, se rapprochant d'elle et posant une main sur son bras qui était également tatoué d'un tatouage tribal.

« Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien Lexa, même si je te connais seulement depuis une semaine, alors ne pense pas que je vais te juger sur ça. » Lexa se permit d'esquisser un petit sourire. Et se souvint de la question de la blonde. Elle inspira de nouveau et continua :

« Octavia est au courant, et Bellamy et Lincoln savent que je ne me dévêtis jamais devant d'autres personnes. Alors je sais très bien qu'il a fait ça juste pour m'humilier et pour que justement vos regards à toi et aux autres changent sur moi. Mais il y a un autre truc qu'aucun d'eux ne savent, même pas Octavia.. Les bleus s'est.. s'est à cause de.. » Lexa fut coupée par Octavia qui arriva en courant vers elles.

Lexa se redressa rapidement, et Clarke s'éloigna de la brune. Lexa bénit intérieurement l'apparition d'Octavia à ce moment là, elle était prête à se confier à Clarke, mais elle se rendit compte que c'était dans un moment de folie et certainement du à l'alcool.

« Lexa, ça va ? Ça fait un moment que vous êtes parties. » dit-elle regardant tour à tour les deux jeunes filles.

« Oui, oui, juste je me sèche, je me change et j'arrive » déclara Lexa. Octavia regarda Clarke puis Lexa et demanda à cette dernière :

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? ». Lexa serra ses mâchoires, non, Octavia ne pouvait pas rester, elle ne pouvait pas voir ses hématomes qui couvraient son ventre et ses côtes. Elle essaya de sourire le plus naturellement possible et lui répondit :

« Non non, ça va aller. Retournez au camp, je fais vite et je vous rejoins. »

Quand les filles furent suffisamment éloignées, Lexa se tourna vers la voiture, sécha les rapides gouttes qui restaient sur son corps, s'essora les cheveux et les laissa pendre le long de son visage, puis enfila le short et le débardeur de la blonde. Elle ferma le coffre de la voiture et avant de partir elle regarda ses cuisses et ses bras, puis soupira, s'appuyant contre la voiture. Son cauchemar ne faisait que commencer. Mais il commençait à faire nuit, et avec un peu de chance ça ne se verrait pas trop.

Quand elle arriva au camp, tout le monde assit autour du feu la regarda. Ce fut raté pour la discrétion se dit-elle, mais ils ne semblaient rien avoir remarqué. Elle vit aussi que les tentes avaient été montées. Elle décida de s'asseoir entre Clarke et Octavia. La blonde regarda Lexa s'asseoir à ses côtés puis observa ses cheveux bruns qui commençaient déjà à sécher et à onduler. Puis son regard glissa vers les yeux verts de la brune dans lesquels elle vit les flammes miroitaient. Elle se dit que c'était une des plus choses qu'elle ait vu de sa vie, et dire que les yeux de Lexa étaient magnifiques ne leur rendaient même pas justice. Elle avait l'impression que Lexa était vraiment un mystère mais elle se donna comme mission qu'un jour elle arriverait à déchiffrer les deux émeraudes qu'elle admirait à cet instant et qui la troublaient de plus en plus. Au bout de quelques secondes, Clarke arrêta sa contemplation, puis soudainement se leva, et alla vers les affaires du petit groupe entassés sur le sable et revint avec un sweat et une couverture, elle se rassit à côté de Lexa et lui tendit en lui disant :

« Tiens, met ça ou tu vas attraper froid. » Lexa la regarda et vit Clarke lui faire un petit sourire et elle comprit tout de suite son geste, elle enfila le gros sweat puis Clarke étala la couverture sur leurs jambes. Lexa se pencha vers elle et lui murmura un « Merci » qui réchauffa le cœur de la blonde.

Les conversations reprirent de bon train et la nuit tomba rapidement. Alors que tout le monde discutait et buvait tout en mangeant, Lexa leva les yeux et admira le ciel qui était particulièrement étoilé ce soir là, puis elle fixa la Lune pendant de nombreuses minutes. Clarke la regarda quelques instants puis lui dit :

« Mon père m'a appris quelques noms de constellations ». La brune se tourna vers Clarke et lui demanda :

« C'est vrai ? Je n'en connais aucune… ». Clarke sourit à cette remarque. Lexa avait soudain perdu un peu son masque et ressemblait à une petite fille qui était triste de ne pas connaître le nom des étoiles. La blonde la regarda quelques secondes avec un sourire bienveillant. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir faire découvrir quelque chose à la brune, alors que celle-ci semblait si instruite au vu de ce qu'on lui avait dit la dernière fois au pub.

« Regarde, là il y a la grande ourse » expliqua Clarke en désignant le ciel du doigt.

« Où ça ? » demanda Lexa, toujours avec une petite voix, et la blonde fut un peu surprise face à la brune. Elle pensait que Lexa était toujours en contrôle d'elle-même, et la voir comme ça faisait que la blonde la trouvait encore plus attachante.

« Là » remontra-t-elle, toujours son doigt pointé vers la constellation en dessinant les contours de celle-ci. Lexa ne la voyait toujours pas et se rapprocha de Clarke pour voir dans quelle direction le doigt de celle-ci était dirigé.

Leurs épaules se touchèrent et se rapprochement fit frissonner les deux jeunes filles, alors qu'un morceau de tissu les séparait. Elles se regardèrent un instant et rougirent légèrement en voyant la soudaine proximité de leur visage. Puis Lexa tourna rapidement la tête et replongea son attention vers le ciel.

« C'est bon ! Je la vois ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Ça ressemble pas vraiment à un ours ça.. On dirait plutôt une… »

« Casserole » dirent les deux jeunes filles en même temps. Elles se regardèrent de nouveau avec un grand sourire.

Raven remarqua l'échange, et sourit, puis regarda Octavia qui avait remarqué la même chose qu'elle. Alors que Bellamy assistant également à l'échange ne semblait pas aussi heureux que les deux brunes.

* * *

 **Généralement pour les reviews je réponds en PM. Hormis pour les guest du coup. Et je voulais juste dire à cette personne inconnue un grand merci !**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier rapprochement entre Clarke et Lexa ? Et du comportement de Bellamy ? Hâte d'avoir vos impressions ! Et ce que vous imaginez pour la suite :)**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello les loulous ! (Oui ce surnom est vachement recherché quand même )**

 **Voilà on se retrouve pour le chapitre 4, qui débute juste après la soirée plage. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Désolée par avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me relire, je voulais le poster aujourd'hui et fête des pères tout ça, du coup pas trop le temps ^^**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **Please look after your friends.**_

 **Chapitre 4 : Ce que l'avenir nous réserve.**

On était dimanche matin, et tout le monde rentrait chez soi après leur soirée camping. Malgré sa fatigue, Clarke ramena Jasper et Monty, puis Raven et elle rentrèrent chez elles, et s'échouèrent sur le canapé. Abby arriva de la cuisine et les salua :

« Alors c'était comment votre sortie ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'était cool, on a fait connaissance avec quelques personnes de Polis » répondit Clarke. Et Raven ajouta :

« Par contre on ne refait pas ça tous les weekends, dormir dans des tentes ce n'est vraiment pas ma passion »

Clarke rigola tandis qu'Abby sourit.

« Du coup vous étiez avec qui ? »

« Alors il y avait Jasper et Monty. Ensuite il y avait Octavia avec son frère, Bellamy et son copain, Lincoln. Ils avaient invité des amis à eux : Maya, Harper, Nathan, Bryan et Wick » énuméra Raven, « Ah j'allais oublier, il y avait Lexa aussi, sacrée numéro celle-là ». Abby leva un sourcil et demanda :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle est restée sur la plage toute la journée pour lire, et a pété un câble quand les gars l'ont jeté dans l'eau. Mais Clarke était là pour l'aider, hein ? » dit-elle en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus à Clarke. Celle-ci rougit instantanément.

« J'ai juste été sympa avec elle, et je lui ai passé des fringues parce qu'elle était trempée. » rétorqua la blonde. « Et puis qu'est-ce que tu en sais, vu que t'as passé la soirée avec Wiiick » dit-elle en accentuant le prénom du jeune homme. Raven attrapa un coussin et le jeta en plein figure sur son amie. Abby rigola, secouant sa tête.

« Bon les filles, vous m'expliquerez tout ça après. Je vais finir de préparer le repas, allez vous doucher. Et on mangera dans une petite demi-heure » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ok, Man' » répondit Clarke. Alors que sa mère s'en allait. Puis la blonde se tourna vers Raven :

« Pourquoi t'as dit ça ? »

« Dis quoi ? » répondit Raven innocemment, mais ses yeux emplis de malice la trahissaient.

« Fais pas l'innocente. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si j'ai était gentille avec Lexa ? »

« Mais rien du tout, tu as juste était _très_ gentille avec elle, d'habitude t'es plutôt timide, et tu aurais laissé quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuper, comme Octavia ou Lincoln. » expliqua la brune. Clarke fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant quelques secondes à ce que sa meilleure amie venait de lui dire. C'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt réservée, puis elle déclara dans un murmure :

« Je-je sais pas.. J'ai envie d'en apprendre plus sur elle, c'est tout. » Raven acquiesça. Elle regarda une seconde ses jambes, et ses pensées dérivèrent de leur discussion.

« Merde j'ai vraiment du sable de partout… » remarqua la brune. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers la blonde et afficha un petit sourire mesquin. Les yeux de Clarke s'élargirent et elles partirent toutes les deux en courant vers les escaliers en se poussant comme des enfants. Raven hurla :

« Banzai ! » en se jetant sur la porte de la salle de bain, et la referma aussitôt laissant Clarke sur le seuil. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle soupira. Puis elle descendit les escaliers d'un pas lent pour aller dans la salle de bain du bas. Aucune des deux jeunes filles aimaient cette salle de bain, elle était petite, beaucoup moins chaleureuse, et l'éclairage n'était pas parfait. Mais bon Clarke s'en contentera, elle ne pouvait pas attendre que Raven finisse, c'est vrai que le sable était vraiment gênant.

Quand les deux jeunes filles eurent fini, Raven voulu reprendre la conversation où elle s'était arrêtée, soit l'envie de Clarke voulant apprendre à connaître la brune aux yeux verts. Mais sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, Abby cria de la cuisine :

« A table ! »

« Alors les filles, vous vous êtes bien entendu avec toutes ces personnes ou au contraire pas trop ? C'est difficile de se faire des nouveaux amis parfois.. » demanda la mère qui semblait intéressée par ce que les filles avaient dit quelques minutes plutôt.

« Non, franchement ils sont super cools ! Je veux dire on les connaissait pas, et ils étaient tous super sympa avec nous et tout, on a fait plein de jeux ! Hormis peut-être Lincoln qui semble plus réservé, et Lexa qui ne m'a quasiment pas parlé de la soirée.. » expliqua l'hispanique.

« Arrête de dire qu'elle est asociale, faut juste apprendre à la connaître un peu » déclara la blonde. Abby lança un regard passant de la brune à la blonde. Alors la brune répondit :

« Excuse, je ne touche plus à ta chouchoute » dit Raven en riant tout en levant les mains en l'air pour se défendre. Clarke lui jeta un regard furieux et baissa sa tête se concentrant sur son assiette. Abby allait poser une nouvelle question, mais ne dit rien.

Elle ne voulait pas être trop inquisitrice dans la vie de sa fille. Leur relation fut compliquée. Au décès de son mari, Clarke s'était éloignée d'elle, mais après quelques années elles s'étaient rapprochées jusqu'à ce que la plus âgée commença à fréquenter un homme nommé Jaha. Clarke l'avait vraiment mal pris, et ne parla pas à sa mère durant des semaines. Heureusement cette relation n'avait pas duré, et tout doucement Clarke reparla à sa mère, mais leur relation mère-fille ne fut jamais comme avant. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Raven dans leur famille, Clarke semblait de jour en jour refaire confiance à sa mère au plus grand bonheur de celle-ci. C'est pourquoi Abby ne voulait pas tout gâcher entre elles.

Après avoir fini de manger, les filles décidèrent de regarder un Disney, cette fois-ci c'était à Raven de choisir le film, donc elle choisit Mulan. Clarke roula des yeux.

« Sérieux Raven, encore ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est le meilleur Disney du monde » répondit la brune comme si c'était une évidence.

« T'as conscience qu'on les a tous, et que tu pourrais pour une fois en choisir un autre ? »

« Je vois pas pourquoi je le ferai, il est génial. »

« Certes, mais t'entendre réciter toutes les répliques, c'est légèrement épuisant »

« Roh excusez-moi, Sainte Clarke, je ne veux point déranger votre moment de détente »

La blonde leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, et lui dit :

« Bon tu le mets ce film ou quoi ? »

Raven sourit, en mimant un silencieux « Yeees ! »

En effet, elle récitait absolument toutes les répliques et chantait toutes les chansons. Clarke rigolait, elle aussi commençait à le connaître par cœur, et voir son amie imiter Mushu la faisait vraiment rire.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Clarke envoya un message à Octavia :

De Clarke : Salut Octavia, je voulais te remercier pour nous avoir invité à la plage, j'ai vraiment passé un super moment. Et je suis contente d'avoir rencontré tes amis.

La réponse d'Octavia vint après quelques minutes.

D'Octavia : De rien Clarke, je suis contente que vous soyez venus, et tu vois mes amis ne mordent pas ) faudrait qu'on se refasse une soirée un de ces quatre !

De Clarke : Oui, avec plaisir :)

D'Octavia : Parfait, donc je te dis à demain, partenaire de biologie )

De Clarke : Hahaha à demain.

Clarke posa son téléphone, et s'allongea sur son lit, repensant à la journée d'hier. Elle s'était vraiment amusée avec tout le monde. La fin de soirée autour du feu fut beaucoup plus détendue et se termina dans des rires avant que chacun aille rejoindre sa tente. Elle avait trouvé Bellamy très cool, avant qu'il ne jette Lexa dans l'eau. Depuis, elle voulait juste défendre Lexa de tout ce que le brun pouvait lui dire ou lui faire. En parlant de cette dernière, Clarke avait vraiment apprécié que Lexa se confie à elle, même si elles avaient été interrompu par Octavia. Honnêtement, elle aurait aimé savoir la suite. De toute évidence les cicatrices étaient dues à des scarifications, mais tous ces hématomes, surtout situés vers son ventre et ses côtes, semblaient qu'ils avaient été infligés par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même. Et sans savoir pourquoi Clarke se sentait soudainement en colère contre la personne qui aurait pu faire ça à Lexa. La blonde paraissait toujours comme quelqu'un de timide, mais c'est surtout parce qu'elle se contentait d'avoir quelques amis et donc ne parlait pas forcément à beaucoup de nouvelles personnes, mais avoir rencontré Octavia lui a permis d'élargir ses horizons et elle en était ravie. Mais malgré sa timidité, elle était quelqu'un de forte et qui protégeait ses amis coûte que coûte. Elle recommença à penser à Lexa qui semblait si sure d'elle, si courageuse, mais elle l'avait vu dans un moment où elle était plus fragile, où elle était plus la vraie Lexa selon Clarke, et celle-ci la trouvait encore que plus intéressante. C'est tout en continuant dans ses pensées, que Raven arriva dans sa chambre et s'allongea - plutôt s'étala - à côté d'elle. Elle fit un grand sourire à la blonde puis lui dit toute excitée :

« Tu sais, ce matin avant de partir on a échangé nos numéros avec Octavia, et du coup Wick m'a donné le sien aussi. Je crois qu'il a profité de l'occas'. Et depuis tout à l'heure on s'envoi plein de messages ! » Clarke lui sourit, et lui dit :

« Il à l'air vraiment sympa, je suis contente pour toi Rav' » Raven se redressa et regarda son amie.

« Ça va toi ? » lui demanda-t-elle inquiète en voyant qu'elle avait interrompu les pensées de Clarke.

« Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas ». Mais Raven ne se contenta pas de cette réponse, connaissant la blonde par cœur.

« Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire ». Clarke lui fit un petit sourire, mais ne sut si elle pouvait raconter à sa meilleure amie ce qu'elle avait appris à propos de Lexa, une part d'elle en avait envie, mais elle avait promis à Lexa de ne rien dire, et elle ne voulait pas rompre sa promesse, elle voulait que la brune ait confiance en elle.

« Je.. C'est juste qu'avec Lexa on a un peu parlé quand je l'ai accompagné se changer, et depuis je pense à ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

« Vous avez parlé de quoi ? » demanda Raven en fronçant des sourcils.

« Je.. Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire, c'est quelque chose de vraiment personnel. Et du coup je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'est confiée à moi, je veux dire on se connait depuis quoi une semaine. Et comme tu dis elle ne semble pas trop apprécier la compagnie des gens. » expliqua Clarke.

« Peut-être parce que tu lui plais. » déclara Raven tout simplement. Clarke se retourna vivement vers son amie.

« Quoi ? »

« Bah t'es aveugle ou quoi ? La façon dont elle te regarde n'est en aucun cas anodine si tu veux mon avis.. Et puis, si elle ne parle à personne hormis Octavia, et que du jour au lendemain elle se met à discuter avec toi, et te raconte ses secrets, c'est peut être justement parce que tu lui plais »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi » répondit Clarke en secouant la tête.

« C'est pas n'importe quoi, c'est même fort possible. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai vu la façon dont elle te regardait, et les yeux ne mentent jamais. Et aussi, Octavia m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas vu Lexa sourire à quelqu'un comme ça depuis longtemps. »

« Ah parce que maintenant tu parles de Lexa et moi à Octavia ? » la coupa Clarke.

« Non, c'était juste une remarque. Et puis, ne change pas de sujet, j'ai vu à quel point tu prenais soin d'elle, je te le redis même si tu es une personne gentille, tu ne fais jamais ça en temps normal. » Clarke se mit furieusement à rougir, puis lui dit :

« Peut être que j'ai changé et que j'ai envie d'aider des personnes qui me semblent sympa c'est tout. Et Lexa a bien le droit de sourire non ? »

Raven secoua la tête, voyant que cette conversation ne mènerait à rien, mais lâcha un petit :

« On verra bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve »

Les Blake avaient déposé Lexa, et le trajet fut très long pour la brune. Elle était assise sur la banquette arrière à côté de Lincoln, et elle fixait Bellamy via le rétroviseur d'un regard antipathique. La brune se remémorait la journée de la vieille, et ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de se demander pourquoi le brun lui avait fait ça. Comme elle avait dit à Octavia, certes depuis gamins ils se chamaillaient tout le temps, mais c'était supportable. Leur jeu favori était de se lancer des piques et de les renvoyer à l'autre. Mais le comportement du jeune homme avait été mesquin, et Lexa se sentait malgré elle menaçait par Bellamy, et elle détestait ce sentiment. Depuis quand le brun lui faisait peur ? Non, elle se promit de ne plus avoir ce ressenti à son égard. Elle éviterait les conflits et puis c'est tout, peut-être que d'ici là Bellamy aura lâché l'affaire. La brune regarda Octavia assise à l'avant à côté de son frère, et elle repensa à ce que son amie lui avait dit. Bellamy ? Jaloux ? Ok, Bellamy semblait intéressé par Clarke, mais qui ne le serait pas, elle n'avait d'apparence aucun défauts. Mais Lexa n'avait rien fait pour lui faire croire qu'elle était « la concurrence ». C'est Clarke qui venait toujours lui parler, tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était de répondre poliment. Enfin, à force elle avait pris plaisir de parler avec la blonde, mais en aucun cas c'était elle qui avait initié l'une de leur conversation. C'était bien Clarke qui lui avait parlé sur la plage, encore elle qui était venue après la super blague de Bellamy, et encore elle qui lui avait parlé des étoiles. Non, Lexa n'avait rien à se reprocher vis-à-vis de ça. Et à partir de maintenant, elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire de ce que Bellamy pourrait penser. Si elle avait envie de parler à la blonde, elle lui parlerait, et tant pis pour lui s'il s'imaginait des trucs, ou s'il ne plaisait pas à Clarke.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant sa maison, et Octavia se retourna pour voir Lexa et lui demanda :

« T'es sure que tu ne veux pas venir chez nous ? »

« Non, t'inquiète pas, je vais me reposer, et apprécier le calme de la maison, mais merci O » lui répondit Lexa.

« Pas de quoi ! A demain alors ! » lui lança-t-elle dans un sourire.

« A demain ».

Lexa fit un signe de tête amical à Lincoln, lui signifiant un au revoir auquel le jeune homme répondit silencieusement. Ce qui était bien avec Lincoln, c'est que la brune n'était pas obligée de lui parler, un simple geste ou regard et il comprenait, tout en répondant de la même manière. D'une certaine façon, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Après cette courte réflexion, Lexa sortit de la voiture et prit ses affaires dans le coffre, elle revint vers la voiture du côté d'Octavia qui avait baissé sa vitre et lui dit :

« Encore merci, pour.. tu sais.. »

« De rien Lex, toujours là pour toi tu le sais »

Lexa esquissa un léger sourire, puis partit vers sa maison, sans dire au revoir à Bellamy.

Elle arriva chez elle, posa toutes ses affaires dans le hall d'entrée et monta directement à l'étage prendre une douche. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens allaient à la plage pour cramer au soleil, se faire assécher la peau à cause de l'eau salée ou encore se retrouver plein de sable là où elle ne préférait même pas y penser, alors qu'il existait des piscines avec d'immense jardin, comme chez elle par exemple. Et pour elle le camping c'était dans la forêt pas sur du sable. Elle aimait camper, autour d'un feu, pour elle n'y avait que des avantages à aller camper dans les bois contrairement à la plage. Enfin, elle finit par éliminer tout le sable de ses cheveux, et de son corps, puis s'enroula dans une serviette et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle regarda le tas de sacs qu'elle avait laissé en entrant. Elle prit sa serviette, vêtements, couverture, et balança tout dans la machine à laver. Elle partie secouer son sac et sa tente dehors et mis son sac en toile dans la machine également. Alors qu'elle allait la démarrer elle partit en courant à l'étage et récupéra le short et le débardeur que Clarke lui avait prêté et les mit dedans, avant de finalement lancer la machine à laver, sans éviter de penser encore une fois à la générosité de la blonde.

Elle partit enfiler un short et une brassière, et se mit à faire son sport hebdomadaire consistant à faire plusieurs séries d'abdos, des squats, des exercices pour les bras et les cuisses. Une fois ses séries terminées, elle partit dans son garage, enfila des gangs et frappa dans son sac à frappe, pendant un temps indéterminable. Elle faisait ça pour se défouler jusqu'à que son esprit se vide. A ce moment même elle pensa à Bellamy, à ses parents, et à son comportement vis-à-vis de Clarke. Elle ne savait pas comment agir face à la bonde, et ça la troublait vraiment. Lexa était assez sportive pour son âge. Trois fois par semaine elle allait courir avec de la musique dans les oreilles, puis détendaient ses muscles en faisant de nombreuses longueurs dans sa piscine. Le sport lui vidait l'esprit, et elle aimait cette sensation physique d'épuisement mais dans le bon sens du terme. Comme si son corps la remerciait de l'avoir réveillé.

Après sa session boxe, elle rentra dans la maison, se doucha rapidement, puis ouvrit son frigo pour savoir ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir manger ce soir. Comme quasiment chaque soir elle se retrouva sur son canapé devant un film à manger seule.

* * *

 **Alors plus petit chapitre, mais je voulais montrer l'avis respectif de chacune des filles post-soirée. Et surtout faire un parallèle entre** **une Clarke qui est entourée de Raven et Abby, et Lexa qui est plus ou moins toujours toute seule. En espérant que ça vous ait plu quand même :)**

 **Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ? J'aimerais avoir votre avis :D**

 **Guest** **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'aime bien que tu partages tes théories pour le chapitre suivant, à voir si elles se confirment ) juste, petite requête pour la prochaine fois, tu pourrais mettre un nom histoire que je te différencie des autres guest ^^ bisous !**

 **Shameleliza** **(guest) : Trop mimi haha c'est ta review qui m'a donné le sourire ! Merci, en espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plu !**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello les loulous !**

 **Je sais je sais, je suis en retard d'un jour.. Mais bon la fête de la musique a fait que je n'étais pas chez moi et donc pas d'ordi ^^**

 **J'espère que vous me pardonnez :D**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 _ **Time takes time - Johanna de Silentio**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Si tu le dis**

Le lundi arriva, et ainsi une nouvelle semaine débuta. Clarke retrouva Octavia en cours de biologie, et elle adorait commencer sa semaine de cours en compagnie de la jeune brune. Elles riaient bien ensemble, mais même si Octavia disait toujours des âneries pour faire rire Clarke, elle travaillait tout autant, et était douée. C'est ainsi qu'elles commencèrent à discuter.

« Alors si j'ai cru comprendre que t'as passé une bonne soirée samedi ? » demanda la brune.

« Oui, c'était super. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça, et tes amis sont tous super cool, vraiment. » répondit Clarke avec un sourire sincère.

« Ah mais maintenant que tu fais partie de la dream team, il va falloir que tu t'habitues à un peu plus sortir quand même ! » dit-elle en riant. Puis elle reprit plus sérieusement :

« Au fait, merci pour ce que tu as fait pour Lexa ». Clarke sentit ses joues chauffer, puis répondit en essayant de ne rien montrer :

« Je n'ai rien fait »

« Mhm ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu, mais bon, si tu le dis » répondit Octavia avec un petit sourire.

Les cours continuèrent puis ils se retrouvèrent tous à la cafétéria.

Lors du déjeuner, Wick était venu manger avec eux au plus grand bonheur de l'hispanique, qui raconta toute sa conversation avec le jeune homme lors du cours d'anglais qu'elle avait avec la blonde l'après-midi.

« Je crois que je commence à vraiment craquer pour lui » confia Raven à son amie, qui lui fit un sourire en retour, l'invitant à continuer. « Il est gentil, me pose plein de questions, il s'intéresse vraiment à ce que je raconte, puis il est super canon ! » finit la brune avec un sourire en coin. Clarke rigola doucement puis lui dit :

« Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, mais attention, s'il te fait du mal, je le tue ». Cette réplique fit rire Raven, regardant son amie avec gratitude. Clarke était comme une sœur pour elle.

La journée se termina, et à la sortie Lexa essaya de chercher Clarke pour lui rendre ses vêtements qu'elle lui avait prêté. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle vit Raven et Clarke se diriger vers le parking.

« Hey Clarke » héla-t-elle. La blonde se retourna et sourit en voyant qui l'interpellait.

« J'ai oublié de te rendre tes affaires ce midi » lui dit-elle en tendant un petit sachet dans lequel elle avait mis le short et le débardeur.

« Merci » répondit Clarke en récupérant ses affaires. Elle sentit un doux parfum émanant du sac puis regarda Lexa avec un peu de surprise « Tu les as lavé ? »

« Bah ouais.. J'allais pas te les rendre sales » dit-elle comme si c'était évident tout en se passant une main derrière sa nuque. Pendant cet échange plus que maladroit, Raven rigola intérieurement, les bras croisés avec un petit sourire affiché sur son visage, son regard passant de la brune à la blonde.

« C'est vraiment gentil »

« Ce n'est rien Clarke. Et puis merci à toi pour me les avoir prêté.. » commença-t-elle. Elle regarda Raven une seconde, puis se concentra de nouveau sur la blonde « Et merci pour le reste ». La jeune fille en face d'elle lui fit un sourire, et sans savoir pourquoi elle s'avança et posa sa main sur le bras tatoué de Lexa.

« Je te l'ai dit, tu peux me faire confiance » expliqua-t-elle avec un regard appuyé. Lexa ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes, tout en sondant la blonde pour voir si elle était sincère ou pas. Puis voyant Clarke rougir, elle reprit la parole.

« Bref euh.. Je vais y aller, bonne soirée les filles » dit-elle en regardant tour à tour la blonde et la brune, tout en faisant quelques pas en arrière avant de se retourner maladroitement.

« Adios » répondit Raven avec un sourire, tout en lui faisant un signe de la main.

L'hispanique ne parla pas de cette échange plus qu'embarrassant à son amie, certes elle aimait bien se moquer d'elle. Mais fallait dire que les deux étaient un peu coincées, et avaient un peu de mal à communiquer, et étonnamment elle ne voulait pas en rajouter. Ça crevait les yeux que les deux jeunes filles se plaisaient mais Raven ne savait pas encore si Lexa était digne de sa meilleure amie, donc elle préféra continuer d'observer ces petits échanges et surtout la brune aux yeux verts. Elle pourra aussi aller chercher des informations auprès d'Octavia se dit-elle.

Elles rentrèrent chez elles et la soirée passa vite, pour laisser place à une autre journée.

Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Raven et Clarke se rejoignirent à l'entrée de la cafet' et firent la queue pour se servir. Quand elles eurent fini et se retournèrent vers la salle pour chercher leurs amis, elles virent Octavia se lever et leur faire des grands signes. Les deux amies sourirent et partirent les rejoindre. Il y avait bien évidemment Bellamy, Lincoln, Lexa et Wick. En fait ils restaient souvent tous les cinq, même s'ils avaient d'autres amis, c'était leur petit groupe privé et pourtant depuis peu ils y avaient intégré Clarke et Raven. Les nouvelles arrivantes saluèrent tout le monde, et Raven se dépêcha de s'asseoir en face de Wick, laissant comme seule place à Clarke celle en face de Lexa. Elle s'installa donc avec son plateau en face de la brune aux yeux verts.

Lexa la fixa pendant quelques instants, puis regarda son assiette. Clarke n'avait pas réussi à déchiffrer le regard que la brune lui avait donné ce qui la dérangea.

Tout le monde commença à manger, et leur discussion s'orienta vers leur cours.

« Alors vous avez quoi cet aprèm ? » demanda Octavia.

Chacun répondit et Clarke à son tour :

« J'ai littérature française. Et après espagnol. » dit-elle en souriant et regardant Lexa. Et la brune lui rendit son regard. Elles avaient déjà eu cours ensemble la semaine dernière et s'étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre sans vraiment trop se parler, les deux ne sachant quoi dire. Après tout elles s'étaient vu qu'une fois quand ils étaient allés au pub, et Lexa n'avait pas vraiment été loquace. Mais maintenant c'était différent. Elles s'étaient revues plusieurs fois dans la semaine et surtout le week-end à leur soirée à la plage.

« Et toi, Lexa ? » demanda Bellamy.

« Comme Clarke, j'ai littérature française et espagnol, et je dois faire l'interview d'un physicien aussi.. » expliqua-t-elle. Clarke allait lui demander sur quoi portait l'interview mais Bellamy prit la parole.

« Tu tiens le coup avec tous ces cours, _le génie_ ? » demanda le brun, avec un sourire mesquin collé sur son visage tout accentuant le surnom qu'il avait donné à la brune.

Lexa lui lança littéralement un regard mortel, puis se leva brusquement, partit jeter son plateau à peine entamé et sortit de la cafétéria en claquant violement les portes.

La seule réaction de Bellamy fut de rigoler.

« T'es mon frère mais parfois t'es vraiment un gros con ! » lui dit Octavia, le frappant sur l'épaule, tandis que Lincoln le fusillait du regard.

« Oh ça va, c'est pas ma faute si elle est rancunière depuis la blague à la plage. C'est qu'une rageuse de toute façon, qui est méga susceptible. »

Clarke serra les dents. Elle en avait plus qu'assez du comportement de Bellamy envers Lexa, elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour l'apprécier au début, maintenant elle avait juste envie de lui crier de laisser Lexa tranquille une bonne fois pour toute, mais elle n'en fit rien et serra ses couverts dans ses mains jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges devinrent blanches. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait autant protéger Lexa, mais elle ne supportait pas de voir la brune se sentir mal. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir courir et la rattraper, juste pour savoir comment elle allait, mais elle se dit que la brune semblait vouloir rester seule, et qu'elle la verra en cours l'après-midi de toute façon.

Lexa sortit de la cafétéria, se plaqua contre un mur, les poings serrés et ferma ses yeux pour essayer de réguler sa respiration. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle fut soulagée de voir personne dans les couloirs, après tout c'était midi et tout le monde était parti manger. Elle sortit du bâtiment et alla dehors pour prendre de l'air frais. Rien que la vue des arbres et du ciel lui fit du bien. Elle s'assit sur un des bancs, et se demanda pourquoi Bellamy l'énervait de plus en plus. Il avait toujours été comme ça, mais d'habitude elle lui renvoyait ses piques à la figure, mais depuis l'arrivée de Clarke les propos du brun la blessaient beaucoup plus. Elle n'avait pas envie de montrer ses faiblesses et pourtant le fait d'éviter les confrontations de Bellamy montrait le contraire. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas non plus montrer qu'elle était quelqu'un de violente, que ce soit avec des mots ou avec des poings. Parce qu'elle aurait très bien pu humilier Bellamy ou le frapper. Elle sait très bien qu'en le prenant par surprise elle l'aurait salement amoché. Mais elle préférait éviter cette situation embarrassante devant la blonde.

Les autres à table finirent leur repas. Et marchèrent vers la sortie. Raven et Clarke étaient un peu en retrait du groupe et Raven demanda à la blonde :

« C'est quoi son problème à Lexa ? Bon ok, Bellamy est un petit emmerdeur mais.. »

« C'est un gros con ! » coupa Clarke.

« Oula, Clarkie sort les griffes ! J'avais oublié que Lexa était ta petite protégée. » répondit Raven sur un air taquin.

« C'est pas ma protégée. » rétorqua la blonde.

« Si tu le dis. »

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et allèrent dehors vers la pelouse. Clarke vit de suite Lexa assise sur un banc, regardant au sol, plongeait dans ses pensées. Elle vit rapidement Octavia allait vers la brune, tandis que les autres s'éloignèrent un peu des deux jeunes filles et s'assirent sur une table en bois. Clarke suivit le groupe à son plus grand regret, elle ne se comprenait plus, mais elle aurait voulu être là pour la brune, l'aider.

Octavia, s'assit à côté de Lexa, et posa une main sur son bras.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Ouais, super » fut la réponse ironique de la brune.

« Lex.. Je suis désolée.. Il.. » commença Octavia.

« O', ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour lui. Je dois surement être un peu plus irritable en ce moment, mais faut dire que j'ai l'impression qu'il prend un malin plaisir à me faire chier, et à m'humilier devant les autres ces derniers temps. Je te jure que si c'était pas ton frère, je l'aurai frappé et gravement blessé depuis longtemps ! »

Octavia sourit doucement à cette remarque. « Je sais Lex, et merci pour ça.. Mais tu sais si un jour tu veux lui donner un petit crocher du droit parce qu'il l'aurait mérité, je ne te reprocherai rien. Tant que tu ne le tues pas. » dit-elle avec un petit rire, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Lexa.

« Sinon, tu sais je peux aller lui en parler » suggéra Octavia. Mais Lexa fit non de la tête. Elle voulait gérer ses problèmes toute seule. Et son amie comprit très bien. « Je sais que ça te dérange qu'il t'attaque sur _ça_ en particulier, et surtout qu'il le fasse devant Raven et Clarke, mais d'après leurs réactions, surtout celle de Clarke, je pense qu'elle a détesté Bellamy à ce moment là. Du coup j'espère que tu les aimes bien parce que je crois qu'on vient d'adopter de nouvelles recrues dans notre team » dit-elle en riant.

« Ouais ouais, pas de problème jusque là, ce qui est plutôt un exploit me connaissant et tu sembles très bien t'entendre avec Raven, c'est vrai que d'une certaine façon vous vous ressemblez un peu dans le mode 'grande gueule' et qui fait que rire. Prends pas cet air offensé tu sais que ce n'est pas méchant. » dit-elle en souriant à son amie qui avait pris un faux air vexé.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. Mais tu sais moi aussi j'ai remarqué un truc, tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Clarke. » commença l'autre brune. Lexa baissa la tête et répondit un petit :

« Ouais ça va »

« Ça va ? Tu plaisantes ! C'est la seule personne avec qui tu as parlé durant toute la journée à la plage à part moi bien sur, et tu lui as souri, un vrai sourire Lexa, comme j'en n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. »

« Bah ouais elle est sympa. » répondit simplement la brune aux yeux verts en haussant les épaules.

« Méga sympa oui ! » rétorqua Octavia. « Elle t'a tenue compagnie quand on jouait au volley, elle est de suite venue te voir dès que tu es sortie de l'eau, elle t'a passé des fringues, des couvertures pour que tu n'aies pas froid. Elle te sourit dès qu'elle te voit. Tu te fais entretenir quoi ! » dit elle en riant a sa dernière phrase.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel « C'est ce que je dis, c'était sympa de sa part, c'est tout ». Voyant le petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Lexa en parlant de la blonde, Octavia dit :

« Avoue qu'elle est canon. ». Lexa regarda son amie une seconde, hésitante, avant de répondre.

« Bah oui, ça se voit non ? » suite à sa remarque Lexa se mit à rougir et se rattrapa en disant : « Je veux dire elle était en maillot de bain, ça ne laissait pas trop de place à l'imagination. »

« Je le savais ! » dit Octavia en faisant claquer sa main sur sa cuisse. Lexa resta perplexe et leva un sourcil.

« Tu sais quoi ? »

« Elle te plait ! » s'exclama Octavia.

Lexa secoua sa tête avant de dire : « N'importe quoi, j'ai juste répondu objectivement à ta question. »

« Ne me mens pas, Lexa, je te connais. Elle ne te plait pas que physiquement sinon tu ne lui aurais pas parlé toute la soirée comme tu l'as fait. »

Lexa répondit sur la défensive : « Il faut savoir ce que tu veux, un coup je suis trop asociale et un coup trop sociable. Elle avait l'air cool, alors j'ai un peu parlé avec elle, et mon intuition était bonne elle s'avère sympa et gentille comme tu l'avais fait remarqué, et c'est tout. »

Octavia roula des yeux et déclara simplement : « Si tu le dis. »

La sonnerie retentit, et elles se levèrent pour aller rejoindre leur groupe d'amis et partirent vers leur salle respective. Ainsi Lexa et Clarke firent leur chemin ensemble. Clarke observait la brune, ne sachant si elle était toujours énervée à cause de Bellamy ou pas. Elle ne savait pas trop comment engager une conversation avec elle. Après tout elles n'avaient pas vraiment reparlé depuis le week-end dernier, alors elle ne dit rien et s'assit à côté d'elle.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le professeur demanda à Lexa de lire un passage du livre qu'ils avaient tout juste commencé à étudier la semaine dernière. A sa plus grande surprise Lexa accepta avec un léger sourire et débuta sa lecture. Il ne fallut pas plus de dix mots prononcés par Lexa pour que Clarke détache son regard de son livre pour regarder la brune à ses côtés. On aurait dit l'écrivain lui-même qui lisait son œuvre, elle était si intense, et à ce moment Clarke admirait Lexa. Elle aurait pu l'écouter pendant des heures. Elle remarqua les yeux verts devenir plus profond et empathique avec ce que lisait la brune. Les yeux de Clarke glissèrent sur la bouche charnue de la brune d'où sortait ces sons mélodieux et ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Se rendant compte de son geste elle tourna rapidement sa tête pour se concentrer sur son livre.

Elles sortirent de cours, et Clarke regarda Lexa avec toujours ses yeux pétillants, comme si elle avait découvert un trésor enfouit. La brune remarqua son regard insistant, et se tourna vers la blonde. Celle-ci gênée de s'être fait prendre, passa une main dans ses cheveux et commença à parler :

« Tu es vraiment douée, je veux dire tu répondais à toutes les questions du prof et je sais pas comment dire, tu lis vraiment bien, dans le sens où une aura se dégageait de toi. ». A ce compliment Lexa se mit légèrement à rougir, puis répliqua rapidement :

« Toi aussi tu connaissais toutes les réponses, j'ai vu que tu y avais répondu sur ta feuille, c'est juste que tu étais trop timide pour répondre. » répondit-elle. Clarke ria et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, ce qui fit rire Lexa à son tour. En fait c'était simple pour elle de discuter avec la blonde.

Elles avaient une heure de pause avant d'avoir leur cours d'espagnol. Et alors que la semaine dernière, elles s'étaient séparées, pour se retrouver une heure plus tard, aujourd'hui elles restèrent ensemble. Elles allèrent à l'extérieur, où des tables en bois étaient aménagées, mais Lexa continua de marcher vers le stade où il y avait les gradins. Clarke pensait donc qu'elles allaient s'y asseoir, c'est ce qu'elle et Raven faisaient souvent dans leur ancien lycée. Mais Lexa continua sa marche jusqu'à entrer dans un bâtiment, où elle commença à monter l'escalier sans dire à Clarke où elles allaient. Au bout du 5ème étage enfin elles s'arrêtèrent. Clarke maudissait à ce moment le fait qu'il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur, elle était à bout de souffle contrairement à Lexa qui semblait avoir fait une petite ascension de rien du tout. Lexa poussa une porte où une pancarte disant « interdit » était accrochée, et voyant que Clarke hésita à entrer, elle lui prit la main et la tira à l'intérieur. La sensation de la main de Lexa dans la sienne eut le don de rassurer Clarke et elle suivit la brune. Elles traversèrent un petit couloir mal éclairé et montèrent quelques marches avant que la brune n'ouvre une porte qui donnait sur le toit du bâtiment.

Clarke regarda autour d'elle, émerveillée, elle fit quelques pas, et se rendit compte que sa main était toujours dans celle de Lexa. Voyant son regard sur leurs mains liées, la brune lâcha rapidement la main de la blonde à son plus grand regret, elle avait aimé ce contact, elle ne pouvait le nier. Ainsi elle commença à expliquer à Clarke :

« J'aime venir ici, c'est calme. Tu vois tout le monde, mais personne ne te vois. ». Clarke lui sourit, comprenant ce que Lexa voulait dire par ces paroles, puis posa son regard sur la vue.

« C'est vrai, et il y a une vue magnifique d'ici, il y aurait de quoi dessiner » dit-elle songeuse.

« Donc tu dessines ? » demanda Lexa. Elle savait que la blonde avait pris des options d'arts mais elles n'en avaient pas discuté plus que ça.

« Oui j'adore ça. Ça me calme. Je veux dire être plongée dans un dessin, me permet d'oublier tout ce qui m'entoure, toutes mes pensées. C'est aussi une bonne façon d'extérioriser, la seule chose sur laquelle je me consacre c'est le bruit du fusain sur le papier ». C'était autour de Lexa d'admirait Clarke. Les yeux bleus de la blonde, était étincelants à partir du moment où elle avait commencé à parler de dessin. Et Lexa ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait autant rayonner. On aurait dit la réincarnation de la lumière, au sens pur du terme. Alors que Lexa, elle, ne se voyait que comme de l'obscurité. Elle arrêta ses pensées qui dérivées vers des recoins sombres de son esprit, et demanda un peu gênée :

« Tu-tu me montrais tes dessins ? ». Clarke la regarda surprise, ce qui mit encore plus mal à l'aise la brune, fuyant du regard les yeux bleus en face d'elle, et se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis reprit :

« Enfin, je comprends tout à fait si tu ne veux pas, c'est quelque chose de super personnel, je ne veux pas te forcer. ». Clarke sourit à cette Lexa toute timide d'un coup, et s'avança plus près d'elle. Elle posa sa main sur l'avant-bras nu de la brune, à croire que ça en devenait une habitude. Puis elle lui dit en souriant, ancrant son regard dans de magnifiques yeux verts :

« J'ai envie de te les montrer » ce qui fit immédiatement sourire Lexa, et relever un peu plus son menton. La blonde ajouta sur une note un peu plus légère « Par contre je ne les montre pas à tout le monde ». Lexa affichait un regard qui souriait se sentant privilégiée.

« Me ferais-tu confiance, alors ? » dit-elle prenant de l'assurance, avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Absolument » répondit la blonde dans un grand sourire, un sourire qui réchauffa instantanément le cœur de la brune. Clarke lui faisait confiance, tout comme elle lui avait fait confiance. « J'espère que c'est réciproque ? » demanda la blonde, non pas sans un petit sourire amusé.

« Bien sur, je..je ne t'aurai pas raconté tout ça » dit-elle en montrant rapidement son corps « si je ne te faisais pas confiance, Clarke ». Le corps tout entier de la blonde se mit à s'embraser, entendre son prénom prononcé de la sorte par Lexa fit son petit effet et pendant une fraction de seconde elle s'interrogea sur la réaction qu'avez eu son corps. Pourquoi lui faisait autant d'effet ? Au fond elle le savait, Raven lui avait suffisamment répété mais pour le moment elle voulait juste profiter de la présence de la brune sans ce prendre la tête.

Lexa s'approcha du bord du toit, et s'assit les pieds dans le vide, elle se tourna et vit Clarke la regarder avec de gros yeux ronds. Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle tendit sa main vers la blonde en lui disant avec un sourire mutin « Faut vivre dangereusement, jeune Padawan »

Clarke se mit à rire et s'approcha de Lexa, jusqu'à s'asseoir.

« Padawan, vraiment ? »

« Oui » répondit Lexa dans un petit sourire qui fit sourire Clarke à son tour.

Elles se regardèrent pendant un temps indéterminable, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Les yeux verts de la brune avaient une telle intensité que Clarke sentit sa respiration s'accélérer toute seule. Elles restèrent un moment comme ça, avant que Lexa rompt leur contact et regarda vers l'horizon, imitée quelques secondes plus tard par la blonde, qui pensait à une seule chose : Lexa est belle. Dans le sens qu'elle est une belle personne, complexe, mystérieuse, mais indéniablement belle. Belle en étant simplement assise et regardant vers l'horizon. Son visage portait une expression apaisée, ce qui semblait rare chez elle. Et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était peut-être un peu grâce à sa présence.

Elles discutèrent de choses futiles tout en apprenant un peu mieux à se connaître. Aucune des deux ne voulaient être trop indiscrètes dans la vie de l'autre, ne voulant pas parler de sujets trop personnels de sorte à ne pas gâcher ce moment agréable.

L'heure passa vite et elles se retrouvèrent en cours d'espagnol. La semaine dernière, ils avaient simplement revu les bases, de sorte à voir le niveau de chaque élève. Aujourd'hui leur premier exercice fut de se présenter à son voisin, en donnant comme informations leur nom, leur âge, où ils habitaient, où ils étudiaient, le nom de leurs parents et de leur frère et sœur s'ils en avaient. Lexa commença, et une nouvelle fois Clarke admirait la brune, à croire que celle-ci maîtrisait parfaitement toutes les disciplines qu'elles avaient au lycée. Et entendre Lexa parlait en espagnol avait tendance à lui donner chaud. Puis se fut vite à son tour. Tout comme Clarke précédemment, Lexa ne put détacher son regard de la bouche de la blonde, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un pouvant être aussi sexy en parlant espagnol, mais sa contemplation s'arrêta bien vite quand elle entendit Clarke parlait de sa mère mais pas de son père. Elle hésita à poser une question, mais se ravisa. Si la blonde ne parlait pas de son père, c'est surement qu'il ne faisait plus parti de sa vie, les divorces arrivaient bien souvent, ou alors pire qu'elle ne l'ait jamais connu. Et elle ne voulait pas embêter la blonde avec des questions la mettant mal à l'aise, ainsi elle ne dit rien.

Le cours se poursuivit rapidement. Et les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la salle. Avant de se séparer Clarke proposa à la brune :

« Si tu veux toujours voir mes dessins, tu peux venir chez moi. »

« Euh.. Oui, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, mais là je dois partir pour cet interview » répondit Lexa, mal à l'aise. Le regard de Clarke perdit un peu de son éclat, et dit :

« Ah oui.. J'avais oublié.. »

« Mais je peux venir après, si ça ne te dérange pas, il sera un peu tard par contre »

Clarke lui fit un grand sourire et lui répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Elles échangèrent leur numéro pour que la brune la prévienne quand elle aurait terminé, et pour que la blonde lui envoie son adresse.

Ainsi Lexa fit un petit signe de la main à Clarke, étant déjà en retard pour son interview et elle partit en courant dans le couloir opposé où Clarke se dirigeait.

* * *

 **Alors alors, petit début de semaine pour la dream team :)**

 **On voit Clarke et Lexa après cette journée plage, Bellamy toujours fidèle à son rôle d'emmerdeur ^^ Octavia toute chou avec Lexa (j'aime bien leur amitié à ces deux là !), puis le petit moment sur le toit. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Le prochain chapitre commencera avec Lexa qui va chez Clarke, et ensuite quelque chose d'autre à propos de Lexa, je vais pas tout vous spoiler quand même :o Qu'imaginez vous quand Lexa ira chez Clarke, et que va-t-il se passer ?**

 **Guest** **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu aussi (en général je publie tous les mercredis et dimanches)**

 **Guest5** **: Hihi merci de t'être identifiée ) du coup t'as du voir que tu avais raison pour leur petit échange plus que gênant entre les deux demoiselles, mais elles se rattrapent par la suite :) et Bellamy a un peu fait son con, mais à force on s'habitue ) merci pour ta review, à la prochaine !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une super bonne journée/nuit ! Merci d'être encore là, ça fait vraiment plaisir, vous savez :D**

 **Et si vous avez des suggestions, mes oreilles sont grandes ouvertes, n'hésitez-pas !**

 **Plein de bisous à vous !**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello les loulous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien, que tout le monde a fini ses exam/bac ou autres et que ça s'est bien passé ! Et que du coup on peut tous crier « VIVE LES VACANCES ! »**

 **On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et désolée pour les fautes (sérieusement si vous voyez des énormités dites le moi ^^)**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

 _ **Love has broken my heart.**_

 **Chapitre 6 : Laisse-lui une chance**

Lexa venait d'arriver à l'adresse que Clarke lui avait indiqué par message. Et elle était maintenant plantée devant la porte rouge qui se trouvait devant elle, son sac à dos sur son épaule droite. Elle respira un bon coup et toqua à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme lui ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? » lui demanda la femme devant-elle avec un sourire. Lexa fut tout à coup mal à l'aise.

« Euh.. Bonjour, je viens voir Clarke, je suis une amie du lycée. Elle habite bien ici ? » demanda Lexa se passant une main dans les cheveux. La dame lui rendit un sourire.

« Oui, bien sur, entre » dit-elle en faisant un signe vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Lexa entra, peu sure d'elle, et regarda autour d'elle. La maison était joliment décorée. Le salon à la gauche avait trois canapés et une grande télévision sur un meuble. Une petite cheminée contre un mur où plusieurs photos étaient disposées sur la corniche de celle-ci. Du côté droit il y avait la salle à manger et une pièce plus loin où Lexa se dit qu'il devait y avoir la cuisine. Elle continua son observation quand la femme lui dit :

« Je suis Abby, la maman de Clarke. Elle est dans sa chambre, je te laisse la rejoindre c'est la deuxième porte à droite. » tout en faisant un signe vers l'escalier.

Lexa la remercia tandis qu'Abby repartie vers ce qui devait être la cuisine. La brune regarda l'escalier un long moment. Puis elle se décida à monter les marches. Elle arriva à l'étage, où elle y trouva cinq portes. Deux à gauche et trois à droite, ainsi elle tourna à droite et arriva à la deuxième porte que la mère de Clarke lui avait indiqué. Elle toqua un petit coup mais personne ne répondit. Elle se pinça les lèvres ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois, peut-être que la blonde ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais toujours rien. Quand la porte à côté de la supposée chambre de Clarke s'ouvrit sur Raven, Lexa sursauta. L'hispanique s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte.

« Salut Lexa » lui dit-elle, avec un sourire.

« Salut » répondit Lexa, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Voyant son embarras Raven eut envie de rire, mais se retint et demanda :

« Tu es venue voir Clarke ? »

« Ouais.. Mais elle ne semble pas répondre.. » Raven sourit à cette réponse.

« C'est normal, elle est dans son atelier » dit-elle en montrant la porte en face de leurs chambres. Raven se redressa et alla ouvrir la porte de l'atelier de la blonde.

Clarke était de dos face à une toile posée sur un chevalet, de toute évidence elle avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, et était en train de peindre. Elle portait un short en jeans, et un débardeur noir dont une bretelle tombée sur son épaule. Lexa la regarda pendant quelques secondes, interdite. Raven regarda la brune et leva les yeux au ciel, voyant que celle-ci n'était pas prête de bouger. Ainsi l'hispanique s'approcha de Clarke et lui donna un petit coup sur la tête, la blonde sursauta et se retourna :

« Aïe » dit-elle se frottant la tête, et regardant son amie, ne comprenant pas son geste.

« T'as de la visite » répondit simplement la brune en désignant derrière elle Lexa qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Clarke dirigea son regard vers la porte et vit Lexa ce qui lui provoqua un grand sourire. Raven roula encore des yeux et déclara :

« Bon, je vous laisse, amusez-vous bien. »

Raven sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle. Lexa avança et regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était simple, deux grandes fenêtres éclairant chaque recoins. Les murs étaient blancs avec quelques tableaux accrochés. Posés au sol contre un mur il y avait plein de toiles entreposées, certaines peintes d'autres encore vierges. Il y avait un bureau, ou plutôt une planche sur des tréteaux avec plein de pinceaux, des trousses, du matériel de peinture, et des dessins. De l'autre côté il y avait des petites étagères en métal avec quelques livres qui semblaient être des livres d'art. Les yeux de Lexa se reposèrent vers le centre de la pièce où le chevalet reposé sur une bâche protégeant le sol. Et devant le chevalet, cette magnifique blonde assise sur un tabouret en bois qui regardait la brune avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus, et un sourire adressé à celle-ci. Lexa lui rendit un très discret sourire et la blonde lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Je suis désolée, je ne t'ai pas entendu » dit-elle en montrant les écouteurs qui reposaient maintenant sur ses épaules.

« Pas de souci, tu étais concentrée » répondit la brune, en regardant la toile derrière Clarke.

La blonde lui fit un sourire en se tournant vers son chevalet. Lexa s'approcha un peu plus et remarqua que la blonde avait plein de peintures sur les doigts, et plusieurs traits sur son avant-bras et une petite trace sur son front. Lexa eut un petit sourire en coin voyant ça, et Clarke le remarqua et fronça des sourcils.

« Tu as un peu de peinture sur le front » lui expliqua Lexa avec un regard amusé.

« Oh » dit-elle en essayant de se frotter le front, mais c'était peine perdue ses mains étaient elles aussi couvertes de peinture. Lexa secoua la tête en rigolant, Clarke était vraiment mignonne. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit plusieurs serviettes et de l'essuie-tout, elle en attrapa un morceau et prit la bouteille d'eau posée au sol, se disant qu'elle devait être utilisée pour remplir les pots afin de nettoyer les pinceaux. Elle mit un peu d'eau sur l'essuie-tout et se rapprocha de Clarke. La blonde se mit à rougir comprenant l'intension de la brune mais elle redressa un peu son visage pour aider Lexa dans sa tâche. La brune prit Clarke par le menton et commença à frotter délicatement le front de la blonde. Celle-ci avait de plus en plus chaud en voyant la proximité de leur visage. Elle remarqua un petit sillon se former entre les sourcils de Lexa qui montraient sa concentration. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lexa eut fini, et retira sa main du visage de Clarke. La blonde lui fit un petit sourire et répondit doucement :

« Merci »

« De rien » répondit Lexa toujours en la regardant. Elle se tourna et se concentra de nouveau sur la toile.

« C'est.. surprenant ». Clarke lui fit un petit sourire laissant Lexa continuer « Je ne savais pas que tu faisais de l'abstrait. » La blonde sourit un peu plus et lui répondit :

« Je fais aussi du réalisme, mais je trouve parfois que l'abstrait est plus expressif »

Lexa hocha la tête comprenant ce que la blonde voulait dire. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis s'arrêta, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire :

« Tu pensais à quoi en peignant celle-là ? »

Clarke baissa un peu la tête, et Lexa pinça ses lèvres en se disant qu'elle avait fait une connerie en posant cette question. La blonde releva la tête, et vit l'embarras de la brune, et s'empressa de répondre, elle faisait confiance à Lexa après tout.

« A mon père ». Elle reprit sa respiration et continua « J'y pense souvent. Il est mort dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais 8 ans ».

« Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir » lui répondit Clarke. Lexa repensa à leur cours d'espagnol, elle n'avait pas pensé au fait que le père de la blonde pouvait être décédé.

« On était très proche » continua Clarke, « c'est grâce à lui que j'ai continué le dessin, il m'a toujours encouragé vers cette voie ». Lexa lui sourit à cette confidence, mais se sentit aussi très triste pour la blonde, elle semblait vraiment aimer son père, et se douter qu'une perte comme celle-ci devait être atroce. Elle se doutait, parce qu'elle savait que la perte de ses parents ne lui feraient jamais ressentir ce que la blonde avait pu ressentir à la perte de son père.

« Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien »

« Il l'était » répondit Clarke avec un léger sourire nostalgique qui s'effaça rapidement. Elle secoua un peu la tête, ne voulant pas trop y penser, et ne pas rendre Lexa mal à l'aise.

« Tu es venue ici pour voir mes dessins, alors je vais te les montrer » lui dit-elle, et Lexa qui l'observait lui répondit avec un sourire. Elle se dit qu'elle devait arrêter de sourire comme ça dès que la blonde lui disait quelque chose, elle n'était pas une personne souriante, bien au contraire, mais avec la blonde c'était quelque chose d'instinctif, qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Clarke avait remarqué depuis quelques temps, le regard de la brune sur elle, comme si elle observait ses moindres gestes, essayant de la comprendre et de sonder son âme. Et sans savoir pourquoi elle appréciait cet intérêt pour sa personne. Elle avait compris depuis quelques temps déjà qu'elle voulait en apprendre plus sur Lexa, mais maintenant elle commençait à croire que c'était réciproque. Elle s'approcha de la pile de toiles contre le mur et elle lui montra plusieurs de ses toiles et de ses dessins, jusqu'à tomber sur le portrait d'un homme, qu'elle contempla plus longuement.

« C'est lui. » dit Lexa plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

« Oui »

« Ça n'a pas été trop dur de te retrouver qu'avec ta mère ? » demanda Lexa.

« Si, on a eu une relation mère-fille un peu compliquée après l'accident, mais ça va mieux maintenant » lui dit Clarke un peu gênée.

« Je connais les relations parentales compliquées… » répondit Lexa, pour rassurer la blonde. Celle-ci la regarda une seconde puis osa lui demander :

« Tu ne t'entends pas bien avec tes parents ? ». Lexa sourit malgré elle à la question alors que ses yeux se voilaient.

« Pour m'entendre avec eux, faudrait-il qu'ils soient là et se souviennent qu'ils ont eu fille. » répondit la brune, sans aucune émotion. Clarke serra les dents, elle ne voulait pas que Lexa pense à ça à cause d'elle. Mais la brune reprit :

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on s'habitue tout doucement avec le temps. Et je préfère qu'ils ne soient pas là, plutôt que le contraire. » Clarke fronça les sourcils se demandant de quelle façon ses parents pouvaient être aussi horrible pour que Lexa dise ça. Celle-ci comprit la question silencieuse de Clarke et continua « Depuis que je suis petite, ils n'ont jamais montré une seule fois de l'affection pour moi, vraiment.. Jamais. Hormis si la somme extravagante qu'ils me donnent tous les mois est considérée comme de l'affection. » réaffirma la brune. « On va dire que certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour avoir des enfants. Et avec le temps ce manque d'affection s'est fait ressentir lors de ma croissance. C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas trop être entourée de personnes, et que je parle peu. Je me suis refermée sur moi-même comme on dit. D'où le fait que je lis beaucoup, et que je n'apprécie pas vraiment quand Bellamy me fout la honte me traitant clairement d'intello, alors que ça me rappelle aussi tout ça… » expliqua la brune, reprenant sa respiration et ne sachant pas trop pourquoi elle avait dit tout ça, c'était sorti tout seul.

« Je suis désolée Lexa.. Je n'imagine pas ce que tu dois ressentir. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans ma mère et Raven. » dit elle avec un air sincèrement désolé.

« C'est pas grave, et tu sais j'ai Octavia, Anya ma cousine, et même Lincoln. Anya est ma seule famille. Elle a toujours été la pour moi, et je la remercierai jamais assez. »

« Anya à l'air d'être géniale » répondit spontanément Clarke avec un sourire sincère, même si elle ne la connaissait pas du tout, c'était la seule personne de la famille de la brune qui était présente pour elle, alors elle l'appréciait déjà. Puis elle repensa à ce que la brune lui avait dit, « La prochaine fois que Bellamy t'emmerde, compte sur moi, je te protègerai » affirma-t-elle avec sérieux.

Lexa secoua la tête et sourit, « Merci, mais tu sais je peux me défendre toute seule, je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de paraître encore plus sauvage devant Raven et toi, du coup je préfère éviter d'entrer dans son jeu. »

« Je sais que tu peux te défendre toute seule, mais tu sais accepter de l'aide de temps en temps n'est pas une faiblesse, Lexa »

Lexa la regarda de ses magnifiques yeux verts la remerciant silencieusement. Lexa ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence, Clarke l'attirait quand même un peu.. beaucoup. Et à cet instant, elle se dit qu'elle était vraiment dans de beaux draps. Elle s'était promise de ne plus se divertir avec ce genre de pensées. Mais son cœur semblait être contre cette idée. Au plus elle apprenait à connaître Clarke, au plus elle la trouvait incroyable. C'était une personne généreuse, intelligente, créative, qui avait l'air d'avoir pas mal souffert aussi, mais qui s'en était relevée, bien plus qu'elle-même, et Lexa se demanda encore une fois comment la blonde aux yeux d'un bleu magnifique pouvait être aussi rayonnante. Chacun de ses traits lui semblaient gracieux. Elle adorait ce petit grain de beauté qu'elle avait au dessus de la lèvre, en parlant de lèvres les siennes avaient l'air très douces, mais valait mieux qu'elle ne s'étende pas sur le sujet.

Clarke lui proposa de descendre dans le salon ce que Lexa accepta avec joie, elle lui proposa un soda, et partit dans la cuisine chercher les boissons. Quand elle revint elle lui tendit la canette de soda, et s'assit à côté de la brune. Quelques secondes après, elles entendirent quelqu'un débouler dans les escaliers, et Raven apparut dans le salon.

« Hey » dit-elle en s'affalant sur l'un des canapés tout en posant ses pieds sur la table basse. « Mon aussi je veux boire » dit-elle à l'intention de Clarke. La blonde la regarda en levant les sourcils.

« Si tu veux boire, va toi-même dans la cuisine »

« Roooh.. T'es pas drôle, avec tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, jeune ingénue » dit-elle avec ironie tout en portant ses mains sur sa poitrine comme si elle était blessée. Mais elle décida de se lever pour partir chercher sa boisson, tandis que Clarke soupirait face à ce surnom stupide que l'hispanique lui donnait. En fait c'était simple elle trouvait toujours un nouveau nom pour énervée la blonde. Lexa rigola doucement à l'échange des deux jeunes filles. Elles semblaient être très proches, malgré ces petites chamailleries, on aurait dit des sœurs. Ce qui fit se demander à Lexa pourquoi Raven semblait vivre ici.

« Dis, comment ça se fait que Raven a une chambre chez toi ? » demanda-t-elle. La blonde leva sa tête vers Lexa, et réfléchit à comment formuler sa réponse.

« On va dire que Raven aussi n'a pas eu des parents géniaux, et ça va bientôt faire deux ans maintenant que ma mère est devenue sa tutrice légale et elle vit chez nous depuis. ». Lexa hocha de la tête comprenant que c'était un sujet délicat, et étant dans une situation plus ou moins similaire elle ne demanda rien de plus.

Raven arriva à ce moment là.

« Alors Lexa, t'as vu les œuvres de notre super artiste ? », la blonde secoua la tête. Et Lexa sourit à cette réaction.

« Oui, elle est vraiment douée », cette simple réponse fit rougir la blonde.

« Bien sur qu'elle est ! » confirma Raven. Puis elle voulu s'amuser un peu :

« Et t'as rencontré Abby ? »

« Euh.. Très rapidement, c'est elle qui m'a ouvert la porte » expliqua Lexa, ne sachant pas trop où l'hispanique voulait en venir.

Abby arriva en ayant l'impression d'avoir entendu son prénom. Elle arriva dans le salon, et vit les trois jeunes filles installées. Elle s'approcha des filles et s'adressa à Lexa :

« Tu peux rester manger ici, tu sais, il commence à se faire tard. », Lexa leva les yeux vers la mère de Clarke, puis regarda la blonde, ne sachant quoi répondre. Pour simple réponse Clarke lui fit un grand sourire, qu'Abby et Raven ne manquèrent pas. Ainsi Lexa se tourna vers la plus âgée et répondit :

« Ça serait avec plaisir, madame Griffin, merci », Abby se mit à rire et lui dit :

« Oui, par contre si tu veux manger ici, il va falloir m'appeler Abby. Personne ne m'appelle madame Griffin pas même à l'hôpital. Bon je vous laisse discuter », puis elle s'en alla.

« L'hôpital ? » demanda Lexa aux deux jeunes filles.

« Yes, mamá Abby est chirurgienne. » expliqua Raven, elle adorait appeler la mère de Clarke, mamá Abby, ça la faisait rire, et après tout Abby était la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère pour elle.

« Ouais, elle travaille beaucoup, mais elle fait toujours en sorte d'être là pour nous voir après les cours, même si parfois elle a des gardes, ou bien est bipée d'urgence » expliqua Clarke.

« C'est génial comme métier, et elle à l'air de bien gérer ses deux boulots » Clarke la regarda en fronçant les sourcils « Son travail, et son rôle de mère », éclaircit Lexa.

« Si tu veux marquer des points Lexa, continue comme ça ! » dit Raven, en riant.

Clarke la fusilla du regard, comprenant très bien où son amie voulait en venir, et Lexa ne sut comment réagir.

La soirée s'était bien passée, et Abby appréciait Lexa, qui lui semblait être une jeune fille intelligente et très polie. Tout comme Raven qui avait un peu plus appris à connaître la brune, même si celle-ci n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, et que la discussion tournait plus autour du lycée et des nouveaux films sortis cette semaine, l'hispanique commençait vraiment à l'apprécier. Et Lexa avait aimé ce moment, où la discussion était légère, ne voulant pas vraiment subir un interrogatoire. Raven y repensa et se dit que comme Clarke lui avait dit, c'est juste que leur invitée était timide, mais en la présence de la blonde elle semblait vraiment se détendre.

En rentrant chez elle, Lexa se décida d'envoyer un message à la blonde qui occupait ses pensées.

A Clarke : « Salut, je voulais juste te dire merci pour m'avoir montré tes dessins, et aussi remercier ta mère pour le repas ^^ »

A Lexa : « Merci à toi d'être venue, ça m'a fait plaisir de partager ça avec toi, bisous :) »

A Clarke : « Bisous »

Le lendemain, les élèves avaient cours que la matinée. Et se fut comme ça que Lexa alla à sa séance hebdomadaire avec Marcus Kane.

Le psychologue arriva dans la salle d'attente et fit signe à Lexa que son bureau était disponible. Elle le suivit et entra dans cette pièce qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant. Ça ne ressemblait en aucun cas à un cabinet de professionnel, la pièce était chaleureuse et joliment décorée, mettant en confiance les patients. Les meubles étaient anciens et en acajou, plusieurs livres étaient rangés dans de grandes étagères contre le mur derrière le bureau. Il y avait des plantes un peu partout et de beaux tableaux colorés rappelant une décoration hindoue.

Marcus alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, tandis que Lexa s'assit sur une des chaises devant celui-ci.

« Alors Lexa, comment vas-tu depuis la semaine dernière ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Par où commencer ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air légèrement blasé en levant les sourcils.

« Par le commencement par exemple ? » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Et bien jeudi mon père est rentré à la maison. » lâcha Lexa dans un souffle. Alors que Marcus perdit son sourire.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Eh bien, j'ai peut être un peu trop ouvert ma gueule, en demandant s'il était toujours avec sa pouffe. Il m'a demandé de qui je parlais, et je lui ai dit que je parlais de la fille avec qui il trompe sa femme et donc ma génitrice. Étonnamment il ne l'a pas très bien pris… »

« Lexa.. »

« Oui, je sais, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça, et il me l'a très bien fait comprendre » dit-elle en serrant les dents.

« Il t'a encore frappé ? »

« Ouep, comme d'hab, là où ça ne se voit pas. Mais il est reparti. » dit-elle sur un ton monocorde.

Marcus se sentit mal. Son métier était plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Il ne devait pas simplement hocher la tête et se contenter de « mhm mhm » comment on pouvait parfois le voir dans des films. Il devait être empathique mais pas trop sinon il s'attacherait à tous ses patients et ça ne serait pas bon pour rester objectif et justement les aider. Mais avec Lexa c'était différent, il s'était malencontreusement attaché à cette jeune adolescente qui était arrivée déboussolée dans son bureau essayant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Et voyant que Lexa ne voulait pas en parler, il lui demanda :

« Et le lycée ? »

« Comme d'habitude. » répondit la brune, sans plus entrer dans le sujet.

« Et tes amis ? »

« Le week-end dernier on est allé à la plage. Il y avait les habitués et quatre nouveaux. »

« Des nouveaux ? »

« Oui, c'est Octavia qui les a invité. Ça se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que petit con de Bellamy me jette dans l'eau ! » dit-elle en commençant à s'énerver.

« Je comprends, comment tu as géré ça ? »

« J'ai voulu le frapper, mais Lincoln m'a retenu. » déclara-t-elle simplement.

« Tu as essayé de faire les exercices de respiration qu'on a vu ensemble ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai pas eu le temps, j'ai réagi au quart de tour. »

« Pourtant vous vous chamaillez tout le temps, non ? » demanda le psychologue en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ouais, sauf que là il y avait d'autres gens. Il fait ressortir le pire en moi et je n'avais pas envie que les autres voient mes faiblesses. »

« Lexa.. » commença-t-il « Ce ne sont pas des faiblesses. »

« Si » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Bon, et qu'est-ce que tu as fait après ? »

« Octavia est venue me calmer, et Clarke m'a aider à me changer » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Clarke ? » interrogea Marcus.

« Ouais, une des filles qu'Octavia avait invité, elle est nouvelle. » expliqua Lexa.

« Mais.. Comment ça, elle t'a aidé à te changer ? » demanda le psychologue incertain.

« Eh ben.. » commença la brune gênée, « Elle avait des vêtements secs, et elle m'a accompagné. Et à un moment, elle n'a pas fait exprès hein, mais elle a vu mon corps et tout ce que ça implique. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle n'a pas réagi comme tout le monde.. Elle a vraiment était empathique. Et j'ai même failli lui expliquer d'où venaient mes hématomes. »

« C'est vrai ? C'est bien, Lexa ! Ça veut dire que tu lui as fait confiance ! » s'exclama le psychologue, ne pouvant se retenir. Enfin Lexa commençait à faire confiance de nouveau à quelqu'un. Et cette Clarke ne devait pas être n'importe qui selon lui.

« Ouep »

« Et donc cette Clarke, parle moi d'elle »

« Elle est vraiment formidable, on a appris à un peu mieux à se connaître. Elle est adorable, vraiment et courageuse. Elle est prévenante avec moi, et bien que je n'aime pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi, ça ne me dérange pas quand c'est elle. » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. « Et puis, elle m'a confié plein de choses sur elle, sur sa famille… C'est une artiste, et ce qu'elle fait est ton bonnement formidable. Je veux dire, elle rayonne ! » s'exclama Lexa, à bout de souffle, avec un énorme sourire. Marcus sourit également à cette vision. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que Lexa n'était pas enjouée pour quelque chose, que ça le faisait simplement sourire. La brune reprit :

« Mais, je crois que je m'attache un peu trop à elle. Et surtout qu'elle semble de plus en plus proche de moi, et même si ça part d'une bonne intention, et qu'elle veut me protéger, je ne sais pas si je peux la laisser faire. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda le professionnel.

« Eh bien, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me défende, je veux gérer ça toute seule. Et depuis… » commença-t-elle, mais n'arriva pas à prononcer son prénom.

« Costia ? » termina Marcus.

« Ouais. Depuis je ne suis pas sure que ça vaille le coup de faire confiance à qui que ce soit de nouveau hormis bien sur Anya, Octavia et Lincoln.. » voyant où elle venait en venir, le psychologue lui dit :

« Tu sais, Lexa, malgré ce que tu crois, l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse ». Lexa se braqua et lui répondit :

« Je n'ai pas dit que Clarke me plaisait, je ne parle pas d'amour, je dis juste que j'ai peur de lui faire confiance et qu'après elle me trahisse ». Marcus sourit voyant que Lexa ne voulait pas avouer que cette Clarke lui plaisait, c'était indéniable, il le voyait dans ses grands yeux verts.

« Laisse-lui une chance. » lui dit Marcus, avec bienveillance.

« Avec tout ce que j'ai fait, si elle apprend qui j'étais avant qu'Anya me remette sur le droit chemin, elle va prendre peur. J'ai fait des choses horribles pendant cette période.. »

« Tu sais Lexa, ça n'a pas d'importance qui tu étais ou ce que tu as fait. Ce qui importe c'est ce que tu décides d'être aujourd'hui. Tes erreurs, ton passé, tes blessures ne te définissent pas. Aujourd'hui t'as la chance de faire des choix différents. Souviens-toi de ça : dans chacun de tes pas tu as une nouvelle opportunité de penser, de choisir, de décider, et d'agir dans le sens qui t'es favorable. Tu es capable de tout, c'est juste à toi de décider. Et non, Lexa, tu n'es pas faible. Tu es bien plus forte à ton âge que la plupart d'entre nous. », les yeux de Marcus étaient ancrés dans ceux de la brune, il voulait vraiment lui faire comprendre que le passé est passé, et que maintenant elle devait regarder vers l'avenir, puis il reprit « Laisse-lui une chance. »

Leur séance se termina, et Lexa se sentit plus légère en sortant du bureau de son psychologue. Elle aimait ses séances, ça lui faisait du bien de parler avec Marcus. Il arrivait à la faire se sentir mieux dans sa peau. Elle le savait.

Après sa séance elle se rendit chez les Blake, c'est ce qu'elle faisait généralement quand elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Généralement elle matait un film avec Octavia, ou discuter avec elle et Lincoln, puisque lui aussi était souvent là. Le petit couple ne pouvait pas se lâcher d'une semelle, ce qui fit sourire Lexa à cette pensée, alors qu'elle marchait vers la maison de sa meilleure amie.

Arrivée devant le perron, elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer et entra. Bien évidemment elle retrouva Octavia dans les bras de Lincoln assis sur le canapé, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Reyes ici, et surtout être en grande discussion avec le couple, alors que Bellamy assit dans un coin semblait ne pas apprécier le sujet de la conversation. Mais quand Lexa arriva suffisamment près pour entendre de quoi ses amis parlaient, ils se turent tous. Elle plissa les yeux, regardant Octavia et Raven tour à tour, en se disant qu'elles avaient un air coupable.

« Il se passe quoi ici ? » demanda-t-elle, sachant très bien qu'on allait lui mentir.

« Lexaaa ! Comment ça va depuis hier soir ? » s'exclama Raven avec un grand sourire.

« C'était bien ? » demanda Octavia, voyant que son amie avait toujours les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et ne semblait pas vouloir répondre. Lexa pencha sa tête sur le côté tout en l'observant, tandis que l'autre brune se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait rien du dire.

« Et comment es-tu au courant O' ? » demanda Lexa. La concernée se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise et se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Lexa ne lui avait pas parlé du fait qu'elle était allée chez la blonde la vieille et elle ne s'était pas vue hormis dans la voiture le matin pour aller au lycée et elle n'en avait pas parlé.

« Je.. Je.. » commença la jeune fille, tout en se crispant dans les bras de son copain.

« Oh c'est bon. On a compris, Raven nous rebat les oreilles depuis toute à l'heure sur ta petite visite chez les Griffin » déclara Bellamy, toujours aussi grognon que quand la brune était arrivée. Celle-ci dirigea ses yeux verts vers l'hispanique puis leva un sourcil sans avoir à prononcer le moindre mot.

« Bon ça va.. J'ai peut-être parlé du fait qu'hier tu es venue à la maison voir Clarke.. » commença Raven en essayant de se donner un air blasé, mais qui ne paraissait pas du tout crédible aux yeux de Lexa. Voyant que Raven s'enfonçait, que Bellamy continuait de ronchonner en se disant que c'était impossible que Clarke invite Lexa chez elle, et qu'Octavia semblait avoir perdu sa langue, Lincoln décida enfin de prendre la parole.

« Ça va Lexa. Elles n'ont rien dit qui pourrait te mettre mal à l'aise. Octavia et Raven sont des petits commères.. » à peine eut-il le temps de dire ça qu'il se prit un coup de coude de la part de sa petite-amie. Il se pinça les lèvres et passa sa main sur le bras nu de sa brune en une douce caresse, tout en lui lançant un regard amoureux, puis reprit « Bref, elles sont bonnes amies, et se racontent donc leur vie. Et il s'avère que dans le fil de la conversation Raven ait mentionnée le fait que tu sois passée chez elle hier soir, rien de plus. » Voici en action la légendaire diplomatie de Lincoln. Lexa fit un léger sourire en se disant cela. Elle avait bien compris que Raven avait fait sa commère et qu'Octavia avait du lui poser des centaines de questions pour avoir tous les détails. Lincoln avait du subir la conversation, tandis que Bellamy semblait contrarié. La brune secoua la tête, que pouvait-elle y faire si ses amis parlaient d'elle quand elle n'était pas là. Elle s'avança vers le canapé où était assise Raven et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule pour qu'elle se décale et s'assit à son tour. L'hispanique lui fit un grand sourire voyant que Lexa avait perdue son regard d'inquisitrice et qu'elle était redevenue « normale ». Après tout Lexa était de bonne humeur en sortant de sa séance avec Marcus, elle appréciait passer du temps avec les Blake et Lincoln, et même si Raven était une vraie petite peste, elle l'aimait bien aussi.

« J'espère que vous avez dit des choses gentilles sur moi, au moins ? » demanda la concernée avec un sourire en coin.

« Bien sur » s'empressa de répondre les deux brunes en même temps.

« Et aussi que tu étais super coincée quand t'es arrivée » compléta Bellamy avec un petit sourire. Lexa se tourna vers Raven pour voir si elle confirmait.

« Traître » s'écria-t-elle à l'intension du brun qui se mit à rire. L'hispanique se retourna vers Lexa et lui fit un grand sourire « Et j'ai aussi dit qu'en fait tu étais sympa ! »

« En fait ? » demanda la concernée, avec ce regard qu'elle seule maitrisait.

« Euh.. Ouais.. Fin je t'avais jamais trop parlé avant… » commença Raven qui pour la première fois perdait son répondant légendaire. Lexa ne put retenir son sourire plus longtemps et donna un coup d'épaule à la brune, qui se mit à rire, reprenant contenance.

« Mais ne prend pas trop le melon hein ? » taquina-t-elle.

« J'en ai pas besoin, vous me faites déjà une réputation de fille coincée dans mon dos » rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

« Mais non Lex' t'es une guerrière ! » argumenta Octavia, qui avait assisté à l'échange avec un grand sourire.

« C'est ça ouais. Fais la maline » répondit Lexa.

« C'est pas pour rien que je t'appelle Commandante » répliqua la brune. Lexa releva un peu le menton et un faux sourire sur le visage adressé à son amie.

« Pourquoi Commandante ? » demanda Raven, un sourcil levé, ne comprenant pas vraiment la référence. Enfin oui, Lexa, ne semblait pas quelqu'un de très sociable, douce, etc.. Mais pourtant ne semblait pas vraiment diriger. Elle restait souvent dans son coin sans donner son avis.

« Parce que.. » commença Octavia, mais Lexa fut plus rapide et lui sauta dessus en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Elle était à moitié sur Octavia qui était maintenant écrasée contre le canapé vu que son chez petit-ami avait anticipé l'attaque et c'était bien évidemment décalé. Lexa pointa son doigt vers son amie et la menaça :

« N'y pense même pas. Ou je peux sortir tellement de dossier sur toi, que tu voudras fuir cette ville et ne jamais revenir ». Elle affichait un sourire mesquin, mais son amie savait très bien que cette menace n'en était pas vraiment une. Elles ne se feraient jamais ça l'une à l'autre. Elle leva pourtant les bras en l'air en hochant fébrilement la tête. Lexa enleva tout doucement sa main de la bouche de son amie, tandis que celle-ci reprit une grande inspiration exagérée, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa petite comédie improvisée que Lexa lui abattue un coussin en pleine tête. Une mini guerre commença entre les deux amies, tandis que Lincoln et Bellamy levèrent les yeux, étant plus qu'habitués à ce genre de comportement. Et Raven sourit, en se disant qu'Octavia et Lexa semblaient entretenir la même relation qu'elle avait avec Clarke. Et ça lui faisait plaisir de voir Lexa aussi insouciante. Elle attrapa le coussin à ses côtés et se mêla à la bagarre en criant son fidèle : « Banzai ! » Ce qui surprit tout le monde. Lexa fut la première à réagir et à attaquer l'hispanique qu'elle maitrisa assez rapidement en lui tenant les poignets.

« Ok, c'est bon, je comprends pourquoi on t'appelle Commandante » déclara la petite brune en étant impressionnée par la force de la brune qui la tenait. Celle-ci se mit à sourire fièrement au compliment caché de Raven et relâcha sa prise, tout en se disant qu'elle n'expliquera jamais à celle-ci la vraie raison de ce surnom stupide.

Tout le monde reprit sa place et se calma, tandis qu'Octavia alla chercher des boissons après cette bataille qui l'avait essoufflé. Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Aujourd'hui elle se sentait super bien. Elle était heureuse d'être entourée de ses amis, même Bellamy tant qu'il restait plus ou moins calme comme cette après-midi, et elle était heureuse de faire connaissance avec Raven. Cette fille avait du cran.

Octavia était revenue avec les boissons et s'installa de nouveau auprès de Lincoln. Lexa observa l'échange de regards entre le couple qu'elle trouvait vraiment adorable, même si pour rien au monde elle leur dirait.

« Prenez-vous un chambre ! » déclara Raven. Octavia ria alors que le tatoué regardait l'hispanique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tony Parker ? » demanda la brune, fière du surnom qu'elle venait de trouver. Lincoln sourit légèrement face à cette trouvaille.

« J'ai rien dit, clé à molette ! » rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton. Ce qui surprit l'hispanique.

« Clé à molette ? C'est le seul truc que tu connais en mécanique ? » charia Raven.

« Non. Je connais aussi les pistons, le clivage, les disques, l'impulsion, les joints de transmission, la crémaillère, les courroies… » énuméra le jeune homme.

« Mais ton homme si connais ! » s'exclama la latine en regardant Octavia. Celle-ci sourit fièrement en tâtant les biceps de son petit-ami :

« Et ouais, il est en train de réparer une vieille moto en ce moment ! »

« Quel modèle ? » demanda Raven soudainement intéressée.

« Une Triumph T150 V de 1974 » répondit Lincoln avec un sourire. Tandis que Raven avait la mâchoire qui tombait.

« T'es sérieux ? » demanda-t-elle, tandis que le jeune homme acquiesçait.

« Ok, là tu parles ma langue ! C'est quoi le problème ? » dit-elle en se rapprochant de Lincoln. Alors que les autres riaient face à son comportement.

« Faut que je change la rampe de carburant, et les amortisseurs sont vraiment vieux.. » commença-t-il.

Raven affichait un grand sourire et Lexa était heureuse d'assister à ce spectacle, peut être que ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir un ou deux nouveaux amis.

Vers 18 heures Lincoln proposa à la brune d'aller faire une de leur session de jogging ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Ils dirent au revoir à tout le monde et ils sortirent de la maison des Blake.

« On peut repasser chez moi avant, je n'ai pas mes affaires ? » demanda Lexa.

« Pas de souci » répondit le jeune homme au crâne rasé.

Ils partirent pour arriver chez Lexa qui se changea avant de rejoindre Lincoln qui était installé sur une chaise de la terrasse pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil.

Lexa vint s'asseoir près de lui et sortit une cigarette de son paquet qu'elle avait pris juste avant. Lincoln lui lança un regard en biais.

« Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé, Lexa » la réprimanda-t-il. La concernée leva les yeux.

« Je sais, et c'est bien pour ça que je fais du sport pour compenser, et puis je fume quasiment jamais. »

Lincoln fronça des sourcils en se demandant justement pourquoi elle fumait maintenant alors.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive alors ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Rien… »

« Lex' ? »

« C'est rien, je pensais juste à ce que Raven a dit, fin du fait que je suis allée chez Clarke et du coup j'y repense.. »

« Et c'était comment ? » demanda Lincoln.

« Bien » soupira-t-elle.

« Peux-tu développer ? » demanda-t-il dans un sourire, sachant qu'il devait toujours arracher les vers du nez de la brune s'il voulait obtenir une information. Elle lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule avant de reprendre :

« C'était super… Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi détendue, sans pression, sans avoir à me contrôler à 100%, tu vois ? » expliqua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Son ami sourit et Lexa reprit :

« J'ai appris à plus la connaître.. » dit-elle tout bas en expirant la fumée de sa bouche.

« Et c'est mal ? »

« Non.. C'est juste que je l'aime bien, et ça me fait peur.. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lexa. Tu sais, je pense qu'elle t'apprécie aussi. Et avant de tout voir en noir, dit toi que ça pourrait aussi très bien se passer. » la rassura-t-il.

« Mouais » murmura Lexa.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec un sourire bienveillant puis lui rendit le coup d'épaule qu'il avait reçu peu de temps avant.

« Alors on le fait ce jogging ? »

Lexa écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier en terre cuite, et se leva en tapant dans ses mains.

« Allez go ! »

* * *

 **Du coup qu'avez-vous pensez de la visite de Lexa chez les Griffin ? Puis chez les Blake ?**

 **Alors, on sait un peu plus pourquoi ça énerve et blesse autant Lexa quand Bellamy fait des sous-entendu sur le fait qu'elle soit très douée. Et est-ce que la séance chez le psy vous a plu ?**

 **Ah et j'oubliais, Lexa a rencontré Abby et a appris à connaître Raven ! (ce qui est un bon point quand c'est la meilleure amie de la fille pour qui vous craquez ))**

 **Prochain chap : un petit rapprochement, ça prend du temps mais bon entre Lexa qui ne veut pas de nouveau aimer et Clarke qui ne comprend pas encore tous ses sentiments, elles prennent un peu leur temps ^^ en espérant que je ne vous fais pas trop languir )**

 **Ha et je voulais m'excuser aussi, si les chapitres ne font pas tous la même longueur.. Généralement j'écris un chapitre avec une idée et une trame en tête. Puis je le termine. Et quand un nouveau « événement » arrive, j'en écris un nouveau.. J'espère que malgré ça, ça ne vous perturbe pas trop ^^**

 **Guest5** **: Voui j'adore Ray et O aussi, tout le monde rêverait d'avoir des amis comme ça ^^ et tu avais raison, encore un peu plus de confidence ) à la prochaine ! bisous !**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello les loulous, ravie de voir que vous êtes encore là. Sérieux ça fait vraiment plaisir alors merci à tous ! Désolée pour le retard, mais derniers préparatifs à faire + valise et tout, ça m'a pris du temps.**

 **Et désolée pour les fautes ou quoi, j'ai pas eu le temps de me relire**

 **/!\** **Petite précision** **: le moment arrive, je pars pour un mois en mission humanitaire au Cambodge, et je n'aurai quasiment pas accès à internet, et si jamais j'y ai accès vous vous doutez bien que ça sera pour parler avec mes amis et ma famille, et non pas pour poster un chapitre ^^ bref, voilà je voulais vous prévenir /!\**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **On se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

 _ **Is it smarter to follow your heart or your head ?**_

 **Chapitre 7 : Je te tiens**

Jeudi soir, Jasper, Monty, Raven et Clarke sortirent dans un bar, comme Jasper l'avez dit « A l'ancienne ».

A l'ancienne voulait donc dire, eux quatre, se bourrant la gueule tout en se lançant des défis stupides. De plus en plus de monde était présent, à un point où accéder au bar pour commander un verre était impossible. Mais les amis de Clarke l'avait supplié d'aller leur chercher une autre tournée, et c'est pour ça qu'elle se retrouva à affronter ce raz de marrée de personnes pour la plupart alcoolisées. La blonde sourit à cette idée, en fait elle aussi était plus que saoule. Elle arriva enfin au bar et s'y accouda pour tenir debout. Elle fit signe au barman pour attirer son attention afin de passer sa commande. Au bout d'un nombre incalculable de minutes, le serveur vint enfin prendre la commande de la blonde, et celle-ci sourit béatement en regardant tout le monde autour d'elle, attendant ses boissons. Elle commençait à avoir vraiment chaud et sa tête tournait quand le serveur arriva et lui donna ses consommations. Clarke prit une grande inspiration et récupéra les verres tant bien que mal, et partit une nouvelle fois dans la marrée des clients pour revenir à la table avec ses amis. Lorsqu'elle arriva à celle-ci, elle posa toutes les boissons, commençant à avoir mal à ses mains, puis ne voyant personne assit, elle regarda atour d'elle. Où qu'elle regardait, elle ne trouvait pas ses amis. Le fait de tourner aussi rapidement la tête lui donna un mal de crâne terrible et la blonde dû s'asseoir si elle ne voulait pas vomir. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois dans la salle, mais aucun d'eux n'étaient présents. Elle se leva et sortit du bar pour prendre l'air frais, toute cette chaleur et vapeur d'alcool la rendait vraiment mal.

En arrivant enfin à la sortie elle ouvrit la porte et le froid la frappa de plein fouet. On était encore en septembre mais la température de l'extérieur contrastait vraiment avec celle de l'intérieur, et surtout celle du corps de la jeune fille. Elle se laissa tomber sur le trottoir, et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Elle avait si mal. L'alcool. Pourquoi avait-elle aussi bu ? La réponse était simple, ses amis et les jeux d'alcool avaient le don de pousser Clarke à boire à son plus grand regret.

« Hey salut toi, tu t'es perdue ? » demanda une voix qui venait de sa gauche. La blonde leva les yeux vers un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui paraissait plus que douteux. Elle retourna sa tête sans lui répondre.

« Une aussi jolie fille que toi ne devrait pas être toute seule, viens je t'offre un verre. » lui dit-il tout en s'asseyant près d'elle. La blonde s'écarta un peu de l'homme. Et reprit ses esprits.

« Non merci » répondit Clarke d'une voix éraillée par l'alcool.

« Allez viens, juste un verre » dit-il en attrapant la jeune fille par la taille. La blonde se dégagea de son étreinte et lui dit :

« Non, j'attends une amie, elle vient me chercher »

« T'es sure ? Je peux te ramener chez toi » lui proposa-t-il d'un ton enjôleur.

« Je viens de vous dire que non » répondit fermement la blonde. Clarke prit son téléphone dans sa main et contacta la première personne à qui elle pensa : Lexa. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle pensa aux yeux verts de la brune qui pouvait être autant doux que meurtrier. Elle fit tout ça à l'abri du regard de l'homme assit à côté d'elle. « Bah tiens, justement elle m'appelle, elle doit être arrivée » dit-elle en portant son téléphone à son oreille. Elle entendit la sonnerie et regarda à son poignet la montre de son père. 02h. Elle pria pour que la brune lui réponde. Au bout de trois sonneries elle entendit une voix endormie :

« Mhm oui ? »

« Lexa ? ». Lexa était dans son lit, à moitié sous sa couette, et plus ou moins contorsionnée. Mais quand elle reconnu la voix de la blonde elle se redressa d'un coup, tout à fait réveillée.

« Clarke ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je-je suis dans un bar sur Park Street, à l'angle de Riverside drive. » elle se leva de sorte à s'éloigner le plus possible de l'homme qui lui avait parlé. « Je- je.. sais pas où sont passés les autres, il y a un mec bizarre qui.. »

« J'arrive » fut la seule réponse de Lexa. « Et Clarke, commence à marcher dans Park Street, je ne veux pas que tu restes près de ce mec. Je fais au plus vite. »

« Merci Lexa » murmura Clarke. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, mais l'idée que Lexa vienne la chercher, la motiva pour mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle ne savait pas exactement combien, elle vit un gros 4x4 noir ralentir près d'elle. Clarke pressa le pas avant que la vitre du conducteur se baisse et qu'elle vit le visage de Lexa. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et alla vers la voiture en titubant, mais Lexa sortit rapidement de la voiture et l'attrapa par la taille. Elle remarqua que la brune était en pyjama, enfin, elle portait un long t-shirt à l'effigie de Nirvana et un petit short en coton, et cette image la fit sourire. Lexa n'avait même pas pris le temps de se changer.

« C'est bon, je te tiens. » lui chuchota Lexa à l'oreille. Elle ouvrit la porte du passager avant, et fit asseoir la blonde, l'installa confortablement, et lui attacha sa ceinture. Lexa ferma la portière et fit vite le tour de la voiture pour s'installer derrière le volant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la blonde. « Ça va Clarke ? »

« Mmh.. » fut la seule réponse de la concernée. Sa tête tombant doucement sur le côté. Lexa approcha sa main du visage de Clarke et hésita une seconde avant de finalement faire passer une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de Clarke.

Lexa démarra la voiture et partit rapidement de ce coin douteux. Elle ne savait pas où aller, elle ne pouvait décemment pas aller chez Clarke, sa mère la tuerait. La seule idée qui lui venue fut de l'amener chez elle. Personne n'était chez elle de toute façon. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes elle se gara devant sa maison et coupa le moteur. Elle regarda Clarke qui semblait dormir. Elle descendit et ferma la porte doucement, puis alla ouvrir la porte du côté de Clarke. Elle passa sa main contre la taille de la blonde pour doucement détacher sa ceinture de sécurité, puis elle glissa une main sous les genoux de la jeune fille et une sous son bras. Elle rehaussa doucement Clarke pour la maintenir contre elle, puis elle poussa la porte de la voiture de son pied. La porte claqua et elle vérifia si elle n'avait pas réveillée la blonde, mais celle-ci était toujours endormie, la tête posée contre l'épaule de la brune. Lexa sourit en voyant la jeune fille dans ses bras, elle était magnifique. Elle arrêta sa contemplation et alla vers la maison. Ouvrir la porte fut plus délicat. Heureusement elle ne l'avait pas fermé à clef dans la précipitation, et puis elle habitait dans un quartier plutôt sur. Quand elle réussi à actionner la poignée elle la poussa du pied, et entra avec la blonde toujours dans ses bras. Elle referma la porte de la même façon, puis monta doucement les escaliers et arriva enfin dans sa chambre. Elle déposa la blonde sur son lit, et essaya de réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas déshabiller Clarke pour la changer, mais elle décida de lui enlever ses bottines et sa veste. Comme ça elle sera plus à l'aise. Elle prit la couette de son lit et la tira sur la blonde, puis alla chercher un grand verre d'eau et une aspirine qu'elle posa sur sa table de chevet. Voilà, parfait. Elle sortit de sa chambre doucement et ferma la porte avec prudence. Elle alla dans une des nombreuses chambres dite 'chambre d'ami' et s'allongea. Elle ferma les yeux, mais ne put s'endormir pendant un long moment repensant à sa nuit mouvementée.

Le lendemain Clarke se réveilla avec un mal de crâne qui battait contre ses tempes. Gueule de bois. Elle enfonça sa tête dans son coussin, mais sentit une odeur différente. Une odeur fraiche et boisée. Ça sentait bon. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et ne reconnue pas du tout la chambre dans laquelle elle était, ce qui la fit paniquer. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et regarda autour d'elle. La déco était plutôt minimaliste. Il y avait une grande fenêtre sur la gauche, le lit était très grand avec une tête de lit en bois massif. Hormis le lit qui semblait être ancien et avoir une grande valeur, il y avait en face de celui-ci un bureau rangé, une bibliothèque débordant de livres sur le pan de mur à droite, et un meuble avec plusieurs vinyles, chaîne hi-fi, tourne-disque, et une guitare posée dans un coin. Un des murs était peint en noir et on pouvait y lire une citation écrit en blanc en haut à gauche : « Words have power. Words can light fires in the minds of men. » avec en dessous un petit tiret suivi de l'auteur de cette citation : Patrick Rothfuss. Puis une autre cette fois-ci en bas disant : « People never change, they just become more of who they really are » - Dr. House. En lisant de qui était cette phrase Clarke sourit. _Dr House, vraiment ?_ se dit-elle en imaginant pas la Lexa aimant la littérature affichait une citation d'une série télé dans sa chambre. Sortie de sa contemplation elle se tourna et vit un grand verre d'eau et une aspirine devant un cadre avec une photo. Elle attrapa le cadre et vit deux petites filles, la plus grande avait des cheveux clairs et des yeux bridés, tant dis que la plus petite était brune aux yeux… verts. _Lexa_ se dit la blonde. Elle sourit face à ces deux petites frimousses qui semblaient épanouies. Elle reposa le cadre et attrapa l'aspirine avec le verre d'eau et décida de se lever. Ce fut avec quelques difficultés qu'elle réussit. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, toujours son verre à la main, et parcourut du regard ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, elle hésita puis descendit les escaliers. La maison était vraiment gigantesque. Elle entendit du bruit et s'en rapprocha donc, pour enfin entendre de la musique et sentir une odeur de.. bacon ? Elle s'avança alors vers cette musique et arriva vers une porte déjà ouverte, où elle entra. La vision qui s'offrait à elle était magnifique. Une Lexa en mini-short qui lui tombait sur ses hanches, et pour haut un crop top qui ne cachait pas grand-chose. Clarke se dit que quand son amie était seule, elle se fichait qu'on puisse voir son corps, et c'était bien normal. D'un autre côté Lexa savait qu'elle aurait à voir Clarke, et celle-ci à cette idée eut un petit sourire, Lexa n'avait pas honte devant elle, et lui faisait confiance. Après cette petite pensée, elle retourna à sa contemplation. La brune était de dos, devant les plaques électriques, se déhanchant au rythme de la musique. Ses cheveux étaient plus bouclés que d'habitude, elle était si belle. Et Clarke resta là la bouche entre-ouverte en train d'admirer ce spectacle. La brune tenait sa spatule en bois comme un micro et chantait à tue-tête, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sauta pour se retourner, et se trouva face à la blonde. Ce qui la figea dans son mouvement, et ses joues rougirent.

« Salut » fit Clarke, reprenant contenance, et levant sa main pour lui faire un petit signe.

« Euh.. salut » répondit Lexa, passant la main dans ses cheveux, toujours aussi gênée. La blonde prit une gorgée de son verre, et fit une grimace au goût du médicament qui touchait ses lèvres.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda la brune, inquiète.

« Ça va, j'ai étonnement très bien dormi, mais maintenant j'ai un mal de crâne horrible.. » dit-elle, se sentant coupable d'avoir autant bu.

« J'ai un super remède » répondit Lexa en faisant un clin d'œil à Clarke, tandis que celle-ci fronça ses sourcils. La brune éteignit les plaques et prit la poêle pour verser son contenu dans deux assiettes qu'elle posa sur la grande table. Elle fit signe à Clarke de s'asseoir tandis qu'elle retourna vers la cuisine ouverte qui donnait sur la salle à manger où deux marches plus bas se tenait l'immense salon. Lexa prit deux grands verres et des tasses et les posa sur la table. La blonde s'assit et regarda ce qui était déposé devant elle. Il y avait du beurre, de la confiture, du nutella, du miel, du sirop d'érable et du beurre de cacahuètes. Une corbeille de fruit sur le côté et dans chacune des assiettes il y avait des œufs brouillés et du bacon. La brune revint avec une assiette de pain grillé et une autre de pancakes qu'elle déposa entre elles deux. Puis repartit dans la cuisine chercher une carafe de jus d'orange qui semblait être frais et une théière.

« Voilà » dit-elle en s'asseyant, comme si tout ça était normal pour un petit-déjeuner.

« Lexa, c'est.. trop » fut la seule chose que la blonde trouva à dire.

« C'est le remède dont je te parlais, il faut prendre un gros repas, même si au début t'as pas trop faim, tu verras ça va te faire du bien. Puis bois beaucoup, faut réhydrater ton corps. » expliqua-t-elle méthodiquement « Du thé ? »

« Oui, merci » répondit Clarke en tendant sa tasse. Lexa la servit, puis elles commencèrent à manger en silence.

« Je voulais te remercier pour hier.. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir appelé, je ne savais pas qui appeler d'autres étant donné que mes chers amis m'ont laissé et qu'aucun ne répondait quand j'avais essayé de les appeler dans le bar. En plus il me restait quasiment plus de batterie… Mais t'aurais pu dire non.. » expliqua-t-elle d'un air coupable.

« Il n'y a aucun problème Clarke, au contraire, je ne t'aurai jamais laissé là-bas » dit-elle avec un regard bienveillant.

« Mais.. je ne savais pas que tu avais une voiture, je pensais que vu que Bellamy vous amenait au lycée.. » dit elle ne continuant pas sa phrase.

« Oh, j'en ai pas, c'est celle que mes parents laisse dans le garage. Je ne suis pas supposée y toucher parce que, et je cite : je ne mérite pas de conduire une voiture à 172 milles dollars »

« Lexa, je suis désolée, et t'aurais pas du.. Si jamais ils étaient au courant… » commença Clarke, mais la brune la coupa aussitôt :

« Ils ne me feraient rien de plus qu'ils ne me font pas déjà. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je l'ai déjà prise plusieurs fois, pour des cas urgents. Je conduis bien ce n'est pas le problème, c'est juste que selon où je vais, arriver avec une porsche cayenne ce n'est pas l'idéal » dit-elle d'un ton monocorde.

« Merci alors, sincèrement », Clarke regarda autour d'elle, et comme elle avait pu rapidement le constater, la maison était vraiment grande. La décoration restait simple, mais chaque objet, sculpture, tableau où encore les livres qui semblaient tous être des vieilles éditions, montraient que la famille de Lexa avait de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent.

« Ils font quoi tes parents ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander la blonde.

« Mon père travaille dans l'import-export, il a une grosse entreprise, il en est le PDG. Et ma mère est avocate, elle est associée sénior dans un cabinet très réputé de New York, mais elle se déplace beaucoup pour ses clients, du coup ils ne sont pas trop présents. En fait ils ont plusieurs pied-à-terre, mais mes parents ont gardé cette maison parce que c'était leur première qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble où à l'époque ils sortaient tout juste de l'université. »

« Et pourquoi tu vis ici et pas avec eux ? » demanda Clarke. Le visage de Lexa se rembrunit. Elle avait très bien compris depuis le temps pourquoi ses parents ne l'avaient pas amené avec eux dans leur grand loft à New York.

« Je suppose qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'encombrer d'une fille alors qu'ils bossent tout le temps.. ». La blonde vit le regard de Lexa dériver vers ses pensées, et elle voulu changer de sujet.

« En tous cas encore merci, mais on est vendredi non ? » dit-elle en s'alarmant.

« Ouep » fut la seule réponse de la brune. Clarke commença à s'inquiéter, elle venait de sécher des cours pour la première fois de sa vie ! Voyant son inquiétude grandissante, Lexa rigola et lui expliqua :

« Si tu es sortie avec tes amis un jeudi soir c'est peut être parce que justement aujourd'hui on a pas cours, c'est férié. » Clarke souffla instantanément, la pression redescendant.

« T'as un truc de prévu aujourd'hui ? » demanda la brune.

« Non rien de spécial, qu'as-tu en tête ? »

« Eh bien vu que tu es encore en train de décuver, je ne peux pas te proposer grand-chose. Télé, ps4, jacuzzi, piscine… » énuméra Lexa.

« Attends, vous-avez un jacuzzi ? »

« Euh.. Ouais, sur la terrasse en derrière de la maison. »

« Ok, tes parents sont vraiment riches » dit elle plus pour elle-même que pour Lexa. La brune sourit à cette remarque mais ne répondit rien.

« Hmh bien que ce soit tentant je préfère comater sur un canapé si ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda timidement la blonde. Lexa lui sourit.

« Aucun problème, je t'avoue que c'est ce que je comptais faire. Et peut être un peu courir en fin de journée et faire quelques longueurs. »

« Un jour férié et tu comptais faire du sport ? T'es parfaite ou ça se passe comment ? » demanda la blonde qui rougit en se rendant compte de sa remarque. La brune secoua la tête, même si ce pseudo-compliment réchauffa son cœur.

« Non, je t'assure, je ne le suis pas du tout. », puis elle continua « Alors je te propose soit un marathon de séries, ou bien des sagas genre Harry Potter, Star Wars, Le Seigneur des anneaux… »

« Harry Potter » la coupa Clarke comme une enfant.

« Très bien, petit bébé » dit Lexa en riant. Clarke lui tira la langue, alors que la brune se releva et alla vers le salon pour chercher les dvd. La blonde la suivit et s'installa sur le canapé en face de l'écran plat. Elle regarda Lexa actionner le lecteur dvd, puis s'installer à son tour à ses côtés et la blonde ne put s'empêcher de se demander une nouvelle fois comment Lexa s'était fait ces hématomes qui commençaient à s'estomper. Elle aurait bien voulu demander à la concernée, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas l'obliger à se confier. Une idée folle lui vint à l'esprit : demander à Octavia ou Lincoln, puis elle se souvint rapidement qu'à la plage Lexa lui avait raconté qu'aucun des deux n'étaient au courant, et puis faire ça reviendrait à s'immiscer dans le jardin secret de la brune et pourrait en plus briser la confiance que Lexa a en elle. Ainsi elle préféra attendre que Lexa lui en parle d'elle-même. Elle se concentra sur la jolie brune qui s'était levée pour aller prendre un plaid qu'elle déposa sur elles deux. Même s'il faisait encore chaud, elles n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi toutes les deux, et la sensation duveteuse l'avait toujours réconforté. Le premier film commença. Et les jeunes filles se mirent à rire, et récitèrent les mêmes répliques. Et ainsi de suite, elles en étaient déjà au quatrième lorsque la brune sentit un poids sur son épaule droite, elle regarda vers Clarke et vit la blonde qui s'était endormie contre elle. Lexa s'installa plus confortablement de sorte à ce que Clarke soit dans une meilleure position et elle passa un bras dans le dos de la blonde pour déposer sa main sur sa taille. Elle enveloppait littéralement la blonde de son bras. C'est bête, mais elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi apaisée depuis très longtemps.

Au bout d'une petite heure la blonde émergea doucement et papillonna des yeux ce qui fit rire intérieurement la brune. Clarke se redressa et balbutia quand elle se rendit compte de sa position.

« Je-je suis vraiment désolée, Lexa » bégaya-t-elle alors que son visage affichait des yeux ronds.

« Pas de problème, belle au bois dormant » rigola-t-elle en entendant le surnom qu'elle venait de donner à la blonde, et que celle-ci ne semblait pas trop apprécier.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si t'es aussi confortable » dit-elle en ronchonnant alors que la brune se mit à rougir légèrement.

Lexa regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et proposa :

« Tu veux manger ici ? »

La blonde sourit à cette question, bien sur qu'elle voulait manger ici. Elle s'était de plus en plus rapprocher de la brune. Celle-ci l'avait littéralement sauvé, puis aidé toute la journée à se sentir mieux, ce qui avait de toute évidence fonctionné. Mais elle se souvenue qu'elle n'avait prévenu personne et que sa mère devait surement s'inquiéter. Ainsi elle répondit :

« J'aimerais beaucoup, mais je dois rentrer chez moi, j'ai plus de batterie, et ma mère va commencer à s'inquiéter si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. »

« Pas de problème, je te ramène je vais juste me changer ». La blonde n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit afin de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas la peine de la ramener et que Lexa en avait déjà bien assez fait, mais celle-ci était déjà partie en courant à l'étage. Clarke en fit de même pour récupérer sa veste, son téléphone, et ses chaussures. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois la chambre de Lexa, qui lui semblait plus chaleureuse que précédemment. Puis elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée attendant la brune. Celle-ci apparut quelques secondes plus tard avec des converse noires, un jeans tomboy retroussé, un t-shirt blanc et une chemise à carreau rouge par-dessus dont elle avait remonté les manches. Clarke la regarda, elle était belle. Sa peau halée, ses cheveux bouclés qui retombés librement sur ses épaules, ses grands yeux verts qui pouvaient être si expressifs comme au contraire si fermés. Sa bouche, sa bouche qui semblait si douce, et ses petits sourires qu'elle faisait parfois, la rendant que plus charmante. Oui, Lexa était belle.

« Bon, on y va » demanda Lexa en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Oui, oui » répondit Clarke sortant de ses pensées.

A peine eurent-elles le temps de se diriger vers la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un couple d'une cinquantaine d'années. A cette vue Lexa recula et se tendit. De un ses parents étaient arrivés ensemble, et ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vu en même temps. De deux elle ne savait pas comment cette rencontre allait se passer. Et de trois, il y avait Clarke !

Celle-ci regarda tour à tour Lexa et le couple à l'entrée avant que l'homme prenne la parole, s'adressant à Clarke.

« Bonjour, vous-êtes ? »

Lexa serra les dents au ton employé par son père. On aurait dit que Clarke était un intrus et elle voyait que ses parents regardaient la blonde de haut en bas, tout en la jugeant. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais ce comportement eut le don de l'énerver et elle reprit son courage qu'elle avait légèrement perdu.

« Je vous présente Clarke, Clarke je te présente mes géniteurs » elle tentait de maintenir une expression neutre même si au fond elle avait peur de la réaction de ses _parents_.

La blonde regarda Lexa avec de grands yeux. Elle avait cru comprendre que les parents de la brune étaient horribles, alors elle avait peur de leur réaction vu la façon dont Lexa venait de leur parler.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas changé, Alexandria » déclara la mère avec une moue de dédain.

« C'est Lexa » rétorqua la brune en serrant les poings.

« Mhm, peu importe » répondit la femme avant de s'avancer dans sa maison.

Clarke les observa un peu plus. La mère de Lexa était brune, ses cheveux tirés en arrière dans un chignon serré et ses yeux étaient bleus foncés, lui donnant un regard glacial. Elle portait un tailleur chanel et des escarpins, et se tenait parfaitement droite, le menton levé, ce qui lui fit penser à Lexa qui parfois avait cette posture. En pensant à cela la blonde détesta le fait qu'elle puisse comparer ces deux femmes qui semblaient pourtant si différentes. Quant au père, il était grand, la peau halée, les cheveux poivre-sel, des lèvres fines, un menton carré et des yeux verts. Clarke comprit que Lexa avait hérité de ses yeux, pourtant bien que semblables ils paraissaient si différents. Ceux de Lexa étaient profonds, chargés d'émotions, alors que ceux de son père semblaient vides, ce qui les rendaient dix milles fois moins beaux.

« Et bien Clarke, mangez avec nous » déclara la mère plus comme une affirmation que comme une question. La blonde regarda Lexa qui ne savait pas quoi dire à ce moment là.

« Je.. C'est gentil Madame Woods, mais je dois y aller ma mère m'attend » expliqua la blonde.

« Et bien elle attendra encore un peu. J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur vous, vous semblez proche de notre fille ».

Le père déposa les valises devant les escaliers, retira sa veste et déboutonna les boutons des manches de sa chemise puis les retroussa. Il partit vers le salon où se trouvait un meuble avec une bouteille d'alcool et plusieurs verres. Il se servit un verre de scotch et se retourna vers la salle à manger. Tandis que la mère partit sortir quelques plats déjà préparés par la brune.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre à table dans un silence de mort.

« Tiens-toi droite » ordonna le père à sa fille.

« Et enlève les coudes de la table » ajouta la mère. La brune lui lança un regard noir, tandis que Clarke enleva rapidement les coudes du bord de la table et se fit toute petite. La plus âgée observa sa fille quelques secondes puis déclara : « T'as une sale mine, tu t'es encore couchée tard ? ».

« Encore ? Comment peux-tu connaître mon cycle circadien ? » rétorqua la brune en fusillant du regard la femme en face d'elle.

« Reste polie avec ta mère, Alexandria » ordonna le père.

« C'est Lexa » rétorqua la concernée en serrant les dents.

« Bon alors Clarke, tu es dans le même lycée qu'Alexandria ? » demanda la mère, ignorant complètement sa fille qui lâcha ses couverts en entendant encore une fois son prénom complet.

« Heu oui, j'ai intégré le lycée cette année. » expliqua la blonde en déglutissant.

« Et tes parents font quoi ? » demanda l'homme en face d'elle.

« Ma mère est chirurgienne, Monsieur » répondit Clarke, en mordant l'intérieur de ses joues, attendant la question suivante concernant son père. Ce qui arriva rapidement.

« Et ton père ? » Lexa baissa les yeux, se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise pour la blonde. Celle-ci ne méritait pas de subir tout ça. Et elle déposa sous la table sa main sur la cuisse de Clarke et lui fit une petite pression compatissante. La cuisse de la blonde se tendit au contact puis se détendit immédiatement se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de Lexa.

« Mon père est décédé quand j'avais huit ans » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je vois » répondit le père, sans même s'excuser de cette question indiscrète ou bien au moins paraître peiné ou gêné.

« Et plus tard tu veux te diriger dans quelle filière ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas encore vraiment, mais quelque chose dans l'art. » dit-elle doucement, sachant que ce genre de réponse n'allait certainement pas plaire. Déjà que sa propre mère avait encore du mal à l'accepter, la voyant déjà prendre son chemin et poursuivre une carrière en médecine.

« L'art ? » demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

« Heu.. Oui. J'aime le dessin, je sais bien qu'il est difficile pour un artiste de vivre de son art, mais j'aime également tout ce qui touche à l'histoire de l'art aussi bien l'analyse de tableaux que la restauration de ceux-ci » expliqua-t-elle.

Pour seule réponse le père pinça ses lèvres et attrapa une bouchée de son plat. Clarke baissa les yeux fixant son assiette, ne sachant quoi ajouter de plus.

La mère regarda à nouveau sa fille.

« T'as grossi, non ? » demanda-t-elle avec une moue.

« Et toi t'as vieilli, non ? » répliqua Lexa sur le même ton.

« Alexandria ! » s'exclama son père en tapant la paume de sa main sur la table. « Et encore une fois tiens toi droite, c'est pas possible, à croire qu'elle n'écoute jamais ! »

Lexa baissa les yeux.

« Et tu peux me regarder quand je te parle. » ordonna celui-ci.

Lexa leva les yeux de son regard le plus antipathique qu'il soit.

« Je préfère ça. Et maintenant, va me chercher une bouteille de vin ! » ordonna-t-il.

La brune se leva de table et s'exécuta. Puis revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une bouteille de vin blanc et la tendit à son père.

« Au moins tu sais faire quelque chose » déclara le père en regardant la bouteille que sa fille avait choisi.

Le repas continua dans la même ambiance jusqu'à ce que Lexa parte dans sa chambre suivit de la blonde.

Lexa s'assit sur son lit et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, dos à la porte. Clarke s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Désolée d'être faible comme ça » dit la brune d'une petite voix.

« Tu n'es pas faible » répondit Clarke, en posant une main sur l'épaule de la brune. « Tu sais quelles sont les deux qualités que j'admire le plus chez une femme ? »

« Non ? » demanda Lexa en se relevant doucement.

« C'est le courage et la gentillesse. Tu as fait preuve des deux ce soir, Lexa. Même si tu crois le contraire. Beaucoup d'autres auraient craqué soit en pleurant soit en criant. Mais toi, tu es restée forte. »

Lexa déglutit, et regarda intensément la blonde. Clarke ne se rendait pas compte à quel point sa présence, chacun de ses gestes et de ses mots pouvaient faire du bien à la brune.

« C'est toi qui me rends forte, Clarke » murmura Lexa.

« Allez viens, on se barre d'ici » répondit la blonde avec un sourire en attrapant la main de la brune.

Elles descendirent pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée.

« Où vas-tu ? » cria le père de Lexa du salon.

« Je vais ramener Clarke chez elle, vous l'avez déjà retenu suffisamment longtemps. »

Le père n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

Elles montèrent dans la voiture et Lexa démarra.

Clarke ne voulait pas encore plus perturber la brune donc préféra parler d'autre chose.

« Je me demandais, t'as dormi où cette nuit ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh dans une des chambres d'ami » expliqua la brune naturellement, ce qui surprit Clarke.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée tu sais. »

« Oui je sais, mais mon lit est le plus confortable de la maison et c'était plutôt machinal en arrivant je suis allée dans ma chambre et du coup j'avais peur que tu te réveilles si je te portais ailleurs. »

« Attends, tu m'as porté ? » demanda Clarke avait les yeux écarquillés. Lexa se mordilla la lèvre et répondit en riant :

« Oui, je ne savais pas si tu avais des pouvoirs de téléportation ou pas »

Clarke secoua la tête en lâchant un gloussement. Lexa était vraiment adorable avec elle. Et la brune se détendit en ayant cette petite conversation qui la libéra d'un poids.

Quelques minutes plus tard elles arrivèrent chez la blonde, elles n'habitaient pas si loin que ça l'une de l'autre. Lexa se gara devant la maison, et se tourna vers Clarke.

« Merci pour tout, Lexa, encore une fois je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi. »

« Je te l'ai dit c'est normal. » répondit Lexa sincèrement.

« Tu peux rester ici ce soir » proposa la blonde. Lexa voulu refuser poliment se disant qu'elle pouvait aller chez Octavia, mais quelque chose la retint et elle accepta la proposition de la blonde.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux de la voiture et Clarke fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de ses clefs, puis les sortit en les secouant fière de sa trouvaille. Lexa ne put que sourire en voyant le comportement enfantin de Clarke et elle se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Encore merci » dit-elle avec un regard si intense que le cœur de la blonde rata un battement.

Elle secoua la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers la porte pour la déverrouiller.

A peine Clarke eut le temps de franchir la porte qu'une tornade brune lui sauta au cou. Raven la lâcha au bout de quelques secondes et frappa Clarke sur l'épaule.

« Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ? Je t'ai laissé 50 messages ! Et je ne compte plus combien de fois moi et ta mère t'avons appelé ! » s'écria l'hispanique.

« On dit ta mère et moi, pas l'inverse. » répondit son amie dans un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu vas vraiment me faire un cours de syntaxe maintenant ? »

Clarke sourit et attrapa son téléphone dans sa veste et vit qu'il n'avait effectivement plus de batterie.

« Plus de batterie » fut la seule réponse de la blonde.

« Plus de batterie ? Plus de batterie ? » répéta la brune comme une furie, et si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse, Clarke aurait ri, « Mais t'es partie où ? On t'a cherché de partout hier soir, et encore toute la journée ! »

« Lexa m'a ramené.. ». répondit-elle en montrant la brune à côté d'elle qui s'était un peu mit en retrait. Le visage de la latine se détendit, elle n'était plus énervée sachant que son amie n'avait pas dormi dans la rue ou dans un endroit encore pire, mais son visage afficha de la surprise.

« Lexa ? ». Celle-ci mal à l'aise ne savait pas si elle devait répondre ou pas.

« Ouais » répondit Clarke gênée, « Je ne vous trouvais plus dans le bar, j'ai pris peur, et en sortant un mec vraiment bizarre m'a parlé, et je ne savais pas qui appelé, vous ne répondiez pas, alors j'ai pensé à Lexa et je l'ai appelé. »

« La seule personne à qui tu as pensé c'était Lexa ? » demanda Raven changeant totalement d'attitude alors qu'un sourire en coin apparaissait sur son visage. La concernée ne savait plus où se mettre, à croire que la brune aux yeux noisettes n'avait strictement rien à faire de parler d'elle alors qu'elle était présente.

« Ouais…»

« Lexa tu peux entrer dans le salon, s'il te plait, j'ai quelque chose à dire à blondie » demanda Raven.

La brune ne se fit pas prier pour échapper à cette conversation et entra rapidement dans la maison.

L'hispanique attendit que Lexa disparaisse pour se tourner vers son amie.

« Tout ça prouve juste une chose » reprit Raven.

« Quoi ? »

« Elle te plait Clarke, genre beaucoup »

Clarke réfléchit à ce que sa meilleure amie venait de lui dire. Elle ne pouvait nier que son comportement envers Lexa avait vraiment changé depuis plusieurs jours, elle avait besoin de la voir, de lui parler. Ce n'était pas volontaire, elle était comme attirée par la brune, comme un aimant. Et ce fut avec un soupir, qu'elle regarda son amie dans ses yeux et avoua « Je crois que oui. En fait oui, totalement… »

Raven eut un petit sourire satisfait et partit vers le salon suivie par la blonde.

Abby et Raven virent rapidement que leur invitée semblait un peu chamboulée et ne posèrent pas d'autres questions. Elles pourraient toujours demander des renseignements à la blonde plus tard. Cette nuit là, Clarke partagea son lit avec Lexa. Et bien que chacune restèrent de leur côté du lit, Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Le lendemain Lexa la remercia encore une fois et partit tôt dans la matinée de chez les Griffin, mais pas avant que Clarke s'assura plusieurs fois que la brune ne retournerait pas chez ses parents, tandis que celle-ci la rassura en lui disant qu'elle irait chez Octavia.

Puis Clarke se rendormit, il n'était que 7h après tout, et pour elle le sommeil était sacré.

* * *

 **Voilà, Lexa qui vole au secours de Clarke. Et vous venez de rencontrer les** _ **supers**_ **parents de Lexa. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Assez crédible ? ^^ j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire :/**

 **Guest5** **: T'as le droit de te répéter, ça fait toujours plaisir :p Oui, pas professionnel du tout, il s'est trop attaché, malheureusement. Pour ce qui est du surnom 'commandante' l'explication ne sera pas encore là haha, juste une petite anecdote de quand Octavia et Lexa étaient petites ) et sinon j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plus ! Merci et bisous**

 **/!\ Je me répète certainement, mais merci beaucoup à tout le monde. Le simple fait de savoir que vous lisez ma ff me fait plaisir. Les reviews me font bien évidemment encore plus plaisir, c'est toujours bien de savoir si on va dans la bonne direction, ou si au contraire vous n'aimez pas trop la tournure que l'histoire prend. Bref, juste MERCI !**

 **On se revoit dans un mois (certainement vers le 1** **er** **août) ! Souhaitez-moi de bonnes vacances ! (Je suis en train de réaliser l'un de mes rêves depuis gamine ^^ *meuf qui raconte sa vie*).** **Bref, à bientôt les loulous !**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back bitches ! (Pardon).**

 **Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon mois de juillet. Perso pour moi c'était totalement fou ! Si vous avez un jour l'occasion je vous recommande vraiment le Cambodge. Enfin bref, je sais j'étais supposée poster hier en rentrant, mais je vous avoue que les 16h de vol cumulés ont eu le don de m'achever.**

 **Mais voici le chapitre 8. En espérant que vous êtes toujours là, et que vous n'avez pas oublié cette ff.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

 _ **She is a mess of gorgeous chaos and you can see it in her eyes.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : T'as le droit de fuir maintenant**

Après s'être rendormie le samedi matin, la blonde se fit 'gentiment' réveiller par son amie qui sautait sur son lit.

« Claaarke ! Clarke ! Réveille-toi ! » hurla-t-elle. La concernée ronchonna puis ouvrit les yeux voyant que Raven ne voulait pas la laisser dormir.

« Quoi ? Quoi ?! » demanda-t-elle détestant qu'on la réveille, surtout de la sorte, alors qu'enfin la brune ayant son attention s'arrêta de sauter sur le lit et afficha un énorme sourire.

« Devine, devine où on va ce soir ? ». La blonde était déjà exaspérée dès le matin. Elle aimait dormir, et jouer aux devinettes au réveil n'était pas sa passion, mais son amie la faisait rire malgré elle.

« Aucune idée, dis-moi » dit-elle en souriant.

« Wick m'a envoyé un message me disant qu'il va à une soirée chez les Blake ce soir, et je trouvais ça bizarre qu'Octavia ne nous ait pas prévenu, mais en fait elle m'a envoyé un message sur facebook pour nous inviter, parce que son téléphone est HS. » dit-elle d'une traite. Elle reprit sa respiration et continua « S'il te plait, dis oui, dis oui ! » dit-elle ses mains jointes en suppliant la blonde. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel devant l'agissement de la brune, comme si allait à cette soirée était une question de vie ou de mort.

« Oui »

« Oui ? » dit l'hispanique les yeux brillants.

« Oui, on y va. Et tu sais, pas besoin de faire tout ce cinéma pour me demander d'aller une soirée. Dis plutôt que t'es excitée de voir Wick » répondit la blonde en rigolant. Pour seule réponse la brune lui jeta un coussin dessus. Après cette bataille improvisée, les deux filles s'allongèrent épuisées sur le lit.

Raven se tourna vers Clarke et lui dit :

« Ah et je t'ai pas dit, Lexa sera là. »

La blonde voulu répondre, mais le seul truc qu'elle pu faire c'est d'afficher un sourire idiot en pensant à la brune aux yeux verts.

Elles descendirent à la cuisine prendre leur petit-déjeuner avec Abby, quand celle-ci demanda à sa fille :

« Je peux te demander ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lexa »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Clarke ne voyant pas vraiment où sa mère voulait en venir.

« Et bien elle semblait un peu perdue en arrivant ici. » expliqua la mère.

« Ah.. Heu.. Ses parents sont rentrés et ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. »

« Ils étaient en vacances ? » demanda Raven.

« Non, ils ne sont quasiment jamais là, si j'ai bien compris. Ils sont tout le temps en déplacement et Lexa est toujours seule chez elle. »

« Mais elle s'en sort ? » demanda Abby. « C'est une énorme responsabilité pour son âge. S'occuper de l'entretien d'une maison, faire des courses, à manger, tout en allant au lycée, les devoirs… » énuméra la plus âgée.

« Oh t'inquiète pas pour sa mamá Abby, Lexa est une warrior. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais elle semble assurer sur tous les fronts, je pense que s'occuper d'une maison n'est pas un problème ». Clarke sourit à cette réponse repensant à la maison nickel et à Lexa faisant à manger.

« Oui, Raven a raison. Mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, j'ai le sentiment que ses parents peuvent être vraiment mauvais. Pas juste absents... »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda Abby en fronçant les sourcils. Clarke se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tandis qu'un duel commençait dans sa tête.

« Vous me promettez de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit ? » demanda la blonde tout en appuyant son regard sur Raven qui avait la réputation d'ouvrir sa bouche un peu trop souvent. Voyant le ton grave que Clarke avait emprunté, les deux hochèrent de la tête.

« Je… J'ai vu plusieurs hématomes sur le ventre de Lexa.. Et je ne suis pas une experte, mais je suis certaine que c'est quelqu'un qui lui a donné ces coups. Et la dernière fois qu'on était sortie à la plage, elle m'a expliqué que même Octavia, sa meilleure amie » précisa-t-elle à l'intension de sa mère, « n'était pas au courant. Et donc ça ne peut pas être un accident, ou bien un sport de combat qu'elle pratiquerait. J'y ai pensé pendant des jours. Et en rencontrant ses parents, je ne peux m'enlever l'idée que c'est peut-être son père qui lui a fait ça. »

Raven eut sa mâchoire qui tombait au fur et à mesure des explications de sa meilleure amie. Tandis qu'Abby avait pris un air sérieux, quasi professionnel.

« Ceux sont de graves accusation Clarke » déclara-t-elle.

« Je sais maman, et j'essayerai d'en parler une prochaine fois avec Lexa. Si jamais j'ai raison, cette situation ne peut plus durer. » dit-elle fermement. Bien résolu à faire quelque chose pour aider Lexa.

Abby et Raven hochèrent la tête, toutes les deux d'accord avec les dires de la blonde.

« Si jamais Lexa a besoin d'aide, je serai ravie de l'aider Clarke. Elle semble être quelqu'un de bien. » expliqua sa mère.

« Merci maman » répondit la blonde avec un regard gratifiant.

Le soir arriva vite, et Raven et Clarke commencèrent à se préparer. Elles ne savaient pas trop quel genre de soirée c'était mais selon les dires d'Octavia, ça sera une petite soirée avec alcool et musique. Ainsi Raven mit une robe noire moulante, des talons rouges, se lissa les cheveux et se maquilla avec un rouge à lèvres rouge assorti à ses talons. Tandis que Clarke portait une robe bleue marine moulante également. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux ondulés sur ses épaules et avait simplement attaché deux mèches à l'arrière de sa tête. Côté maquillage elle avait décidé de mettre en valeur ses yeux en se faisant un regard charbonneux.

Prêtes, les deux jeunes filles se rejoignirent pour s'admirer encore une fois dans le miroir.

« T'es canon » lui dit Raven en regardant le reflet de Clarke dans le miroir.

« Tu t'es vu ? Wick ne va pas résister plus d'une seconde ! » répondit la blonde avec un clin d'œil.

Raven eut un petit sourire satisfait, et après qu'Abby leur recommande de faire attention, elles partirent.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui conduit ? » demanda Clarke alors qu'elles s'installèrent dans la voiture.

« C'est ta voiture » répondit Raven comme si c'était une évidence.

« T'as du rater l'épisode où ma mère a très clairement dit "votre" voiture ! ». L'hispanique ria puis prit un air solennel.

« Je suis un pilote et je ne veux pas blesser ton égo alors je te laisse conduire te faisant croire que tu sais super bien conduire. »

Clarke lui lança un regard lourd avant de démarrer et de partir en direction de la soirée.

Arrivées enfin chez les Blake elle se gara dans la rue, alors qu'il y avait déjà plusieurs voitures garées devant la maison. Elles toquèrent à la porte où de la musique se faisait entendre à travers, et c'est une Octavia rayonnante et déjà légèrement alcoolisée qui leur ouvrit.

« Heeey les filles ! » dit elle en les prenant dans ses bras. Elle les fit entrer et Raven s'exclama :

« C'est pas ce que j'appelle une petite soirée ça ! »

En effet il devait y avoir minimum une cinquantaine d'invités, entre les personnes dans le salon où tous les meubles avaient été poussé pour l'occasion, ceux prêt de la cuisine où un fût de bière et une table pleine de bouteilles étaient entreposées et le jardin extérieur où quelques personnes discutaient et fumaient.

Les filles avancèrent et Raven repéra des yeux Wick qui parlait avec ses potes de l'équipe. Elle lança un petit regard à Clarke qui la poussa en lui disant :

« Vas y, il te mange des yeux ! »

Raven lui fit un petit sourire et partit retrouver le jeune homme. Elle arriva vers lui et il lui fit un grand sourire.

« Hey toi » lui dit-il avec un regard enjôleur. Raven s'approcha et lui fit la bise.

« Sympa cette soirée » lui dit-elle, mais il lui fit signe de ne pas entendre à cause de la musique et elle se rapprocha de son oreille, « J'ai dit sympa cette soirée ! », elle se recula et elle le vit avec un sourire taquin. « Tu avais entendu ! » dit-elle et lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule et se mit à rire aussi.

Il lui fit signe d'aller vers la cuisine pour se chercher à boire avec un large sourire.

Clarke assista au début de la scène et sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie heureuse, elle dirigea son regard à travers la salle et repéra les amis de Bellamy qui était à la plage, Jasper et Monty en discussion avec eux, et quelques têtes qu'elle avait déjà croisé au lycée.

Sur la piste improvisée des gens se mettaient à danser et elle repéra de suite son couple favori : Octavia et Lincoln. Ils étaient vraiment fait pour être ensemble. Octavia avait ses bras autour du cou de son copain tandis que celui-ci faisait glisser les siennes autour de la taille de la brune, la rapprochant de lui. Ils continuaient de danser sur le rythme de la musique, jusqu'à ce que Lincoln lâcha la taille de la brune pour attraper son visage dans le creux de ses mains et l'embrasser. Quelques secondes plus tard ils rompirent leur baiser et restèrent front contre front se balançant doucement, ignorant tous les autres autour d'eux.

Clarke tourna la tête et chercha inconsciemment Lexa qu'elle ne trouva pas. Elle vit Bellamy lui faire signe. Elle voulu faire croire qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et l'éviter mais il arrivait déjà vers elle.

« Salut, beauté » dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Définitivement, il avait bu. La blonde eut une petite moue de dégoût en entendant le surnom que le brun lui avait donné.

« Salut Bellamy ». Il s'approcha de son oreille pour lui parler, et elle sentit son haleine chargée d'alcool qui la dégouta un peu plus.

« Dis, tu viens danser ? ». Elle s'approcha de son oreille pour lui répondre :

« Non, merci, je pense que je vais aller me chercher à boire ». Mais le garçon ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et il attrapa le bras de la blonde pour la tirer vers la piste de danse. Elle essaya de se retirer de son emprise mais c'était peine perdu. Elle se dit qu'elle resterait juste le temps d'une musique, comme ça il sera satisfait et qu'ensuite elle pourra s'échapper de lui. Elle se mit donc à danser en tenant une distance suffisamment grande entre eux, mais au bout de quelques secondes ça ne suffit plus au brun et il attrapa la blonde par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui.

Elle le repoussa, mais il s'approcha de nouveau en mettant une main sur le bas des reins de la blonde qui glissa sur ses fesses. Clarke essaya de s'échapper de l'emprise du brun quand elle entendit :

« Dégage ». Elle sentit la pression de Bellamy disparaître et elle en profita pour réussir à s'échapper de ses griffes. Le brun se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait interrompu. Et Clarke se décala sur la gauche du brun pour voir qui était derrière lui : Lexa. Les cheveux tressés dans une coiffure complexe, un chemisier kaki, faisant ressortir encore plus ses yeux, et un jeans noir taille haute qui lui faisait des jambes parfaites, le tout rehaussé par des doc martens également noires. Clarke aurait pu la contempler pendant des heures si Lexa n'avait pas ce regard assassin dirigé vers le brun, mais quand les yeux de la brune glissèrent vers ceux de Clarke, la blonde sentit une chaleur l'envahir, les yeux verts n'étaient plus en colère, non, ils avaient une telle intensité, que Clarke en eut un frisson. Mais en l'espace d'une seconde Lexa reprit son regard meurtrier et regarda le brun en face d'elle.

« Pardon ? » demanda Bellamy, avec une voix emplie de colère.

« Je t'ai dit de dé-ga-ger. » répéta-t-elle, en gardant un regard de glace et une voix calme. Mais trop calme pour ne pas montrer sa colère. En fait son ton était terrifiant.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. » répondit-il et se retourna vers la blonde pour pouvoir continuer ce qu'il faisait. La brune l'attrapa par l'épaule et le retourna vers elle pour ancrer son regard dans les yeux du brun.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris. De toute évidence Clarke se passerait très bien de ta compagnie, alors barre-toi ! ». Bellamy se mit à rire. Et pendant une seconde Lexa perdit son masque ne comprenant pas la réaction du brun, mais reprit contenance rapidement « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » demanda-t-elle hargneusement.

« Je me dis juste que ce n'est pas en venant la défendre » dit-il en faisant signe vers Clarke, « qu'elle va te tomber dans les bras, tu sais. » finit-il avec un petit sourire narquois. Lexa serra ses poings mais ne fit rien, essayant de se contrôler. Mais le brun reprit « Il faudrait vraiment être fou pour vouloir de toi. »

Lexa n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Clarke s'interposa entre eux et donna une violente gifle au brun. Le jeune homme fut plus que surpris et recula, portant une main à sa joue. Clarke était toujours face à Bellamy et Lexa derrière elle. La blonde avança vers Bellamy toujours avec un regard menaçant avant que deux mains se posèrent sur ses bras la retenant en arrière. Elle se retourna et vit Raven, et son regard se radoucit. Raven la tira en arrière et la regarda avec des gros yeux.

« Je-je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, Rav' » lui dit-elle chamboulée parce qu'il venait de se produire tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Raven se retourna pour voir où la scène venait de se produire quand elle vit Lexa partir dehors. Clarke suivit son regard et la brune lui dit : « Vas y, rattrapa-la. »

« T'es sure ? » lui demanda la blonde. Raven leva les yeux en l'air. Clarke était vraiment une handicapée sentimentale. Elle lui fit un regard lourd de sens et la poussa vers la baie vitrée.

Lincoln et Octavia avait assisté à l'altercation, et le brun se pencha vers sa petite-amie.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait aller la voir ? » demanda le grand brun tatoué.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Clarke peut s'en sortir » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Lexa l'aime, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, mais je crois qu'elle ne se l'est toujours pas avouée. »

« Et du côté de Clarke ? » questionna-t-il en gardant son regard vers la baie vitrée où avait disparu la blonde.

« Je ne sais pas, mais ce qui est sur c'est que Lex lui plait. Mais si jamais elle l'a fait souffrir, je la tue, et avec lenteur. » répondit-elle avec sérieux.

Cette remarque fit sourire le brun, il savait qu'elle était sérieuse. Il attrapa le menton de la brune pour qu'elle le regarde, et il ancra ses yeux dans les siens, et instantanément la colère de la brune disparu. Lincoln se demanda encore une fois qu'elle était la couleur des yeux de sa petite-amie, car depuis le temps il n'en avait aucune idée, un jour bleu, un jour vert-eau, un jour gris, mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'ils étaient magnifiques. Il rompit la distance pour sceller ses lèvres à celles pulpeuses de la brune.

Après cette échange, Octavia partit retrouver son frère :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Mais c'est Lexa qui m'a sauté dessus alors qu'on faisait que danser. » se plaignit le grand brun.

« Que danser ? Clarke ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir de ta présence. T'as pas encore compris qu'elle n'est pas intéressée ? » demanda Octavia comme si c'était une évidence, et que son frère était vraiment aveugle.

« Je.. »

« Ouais, bah au vu de la gifle qu'elle t'a donné, je pense que maintenant tu devrais arrêter d'emmerder Lexa comme tu le fais, et accepter de lâcher Clarke. Et demain t'iras t'excuser auprès de Clarke pour avoir été collant, et auprès de Lexa pour avoir été si lourd ces derniers temps. »

« Mais je.. » balbutia-t-il.

« Pas de mais ! T'iras t'excuser ou je te jure que je ne t'adresserais plus jamais la parole »

« Mais t'es ma sœur ?! » s'énerva Bellamy.

« Oui et Lexa est la mienne, alors grandis un peu, Bellamy ! » ordonna sa sœur.

Puis elle partit sans même écouter la réponse de son frère. Le brun resta debout, sur place, encore choqué par ce que venait de lui dire sa sœur. Il avait vraiment merdé, autant avec Clarke, qu'avec Lexa. Il savait qu'il avait abusé, mais ne se rendit compte que maintenant du mal qu'il avait pu causer. Il ne lui voulait pas de mal, certes, ils se charriaient tout le temps, mais elle restait son amie, et surtout celle d'Octavia. Il se promit d'arrêter ses conneries avant de partir se chercher à boire pour oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Du côté du jardin, Clarke arriva à l'extérieur de la maison, et vit qu'un gars et une fille discuter dans un coin. Elle tourna la tête et aperçue la brune assise sur un banc à bascule, elle s'approcha et s'assit près de celle-ci.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oui » répondit Lexa d'une petite voix.

« T'es sure ? »

« Oui, je commence à m'y faire et puis merci. Tu m'as défendu alors que je t'avais dissuadé de le faire la dernière fois » dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Elle avait pas mal bu, et ne pouvait donc se retenir de sourire en la présence de la blonde.

« Dis, je sais que Bellamy est un gros con et en aucun cas il aurait du te dire ça, mais pourquoi ça t'énerve autant ? Je veux dire tout le monde sait qu'il est stupide et personne ne te juge sur ce qu'il peut dire… Surtout pas moi » commença à demander Clarke.

Lexa la regarda pendant un moment, essayant de trouver dans les yeux de Clarke ce qu'elle cherchait, mais non, elle voyait juste de la gentillesse, aucune mauvaise intention. Elle repensa à ce que Marcus lui avait dit, au fait qu'elle devait lui donner une chance. Clarke n'était pas une mauvaise personne, elle l'avait aidé dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion, elle avait partagé des choses personnelles avec Lexa, elle lui avait fait confiance, et aujourd'hui elle venait de la défendre devant tout le monde. Alors oui, elle pouvait surement faire confiance à Clarke. Et si jamais cette dernière la trahissait elle savait qu'Octavia et Anya se chargeraient de lui faire payer. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que la blonde ne lui ferait jamais ça. L'alcool aidant certainement, elle prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux pour savoir comment formuler ça, puis elle rouvrit les yeux, se concentrant que sur ce bleu couleur océan dans lequel elle se perdait.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, mes parents ne sont pas réellement des parents exemplaires, et t'as du t'en rendre compte. Mon père trompe ma mère depuis des années, et en grandissant je les ai toujours que plus détesté, ils doivent venir une fois par mois et encore, jamais ensemble d'où que ça m'ait un peu surprise hier de les voir tous les deux… En bref, ils auraient du divorcer depuis longtemps, mais ils veulent sauver les apparences.. Mon père est quelqu'un de stressé qui a beaucoup de responsabilités.. Et souvent le simple fait de me voir le fatigue et il.. il arrive qu'il soit violent.. Mais s'il te plait n'en parle à personne. » commença Lexa ayant toujours plus de mal à parler. Clarke posa sa main sur la cuisse de Lexa, et lui fit une petite pression, qui réconforta immédiatement la brune. Le cerveau de Clarke était noyé de pensées, elle faisait le lien entre les hématomes sur le corps de Lexa, ses remarques sur ses parents, et le fait que ses soupçons soient fondés. Elle voulait lui poser des questions, pourquoi Lexa n'avait pas dénoncé son père par exemple, mais n'en fit rien voyant que Lexa était prête à continuer de se confier. Elle reprit : « Bref, toute cette histoire m'a pas mal amoché psychologiquement, mais en fin c'est pas ça le problème de ma façon de gérer ma colère avec Bellamy et tout.. Je.. J'ai vraiment été très mal à un moment, et je suis allée voir un psychologue, Marcus Kane, et il m'a dit que.. Oh putain, je ne me rends pas compte que je suis en train de dire ça.. » dit-elle plus pour elle-même, son regard fuyait celui de Clarke à présent, mais elle redressa la tête, prit une profonde inspiration et déclara « Je.. Je suis bipolaire, Clarke. T'as le droit de fuir maintenant.. »

Clarke se rapprocha de Lexa et essuya de ses pouces les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la brune. Celle-ci sursauta au contact, ne s'étant même pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait. La blonde regarda Lexa avec un regard empli d'amour.. ? Oui, d'amour. Elle voulait montrer à Lexa qu'elle ne la jugeait pas, qu'elle était plus que reconnaissante que la brune lui ait fait confiance, et qu'au contraire maintenant qu'elle savait ça, elle se sentait encore plus proche de la brune, tellement, qu'elle avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu, et que maintenant tout s'éclairait pour elle, elle comprenait la brune, elle l'entendait. Ce fut tout simplement qu'elle répondit dan un souffle :

« Je ne pars pas, Lexa, je ne pars pas. »

Lexa releva ses yeux vers la blonde. Celle-ci se rapprocha du visage de la brune, regarda ses magnifiques yeux encore humides, puis son regard glissa sur les lèvres de Lexa une seconde, avant qu'elle recapture les yeux verts de son regard. Elle vit Lexa déglutir, et elle s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle. Clarke regarda encore une seconde ces grands yeux verts fuyants et hésitants, puis combla la distance en déposant doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa. Quelques secondes à peine, Lexa répondit au baiser et accentua la pression de ses lèvres contre celles de la blonde. Et elle ne put retenir un gémissement en se rendant compte qu'elle attendait ce moment depuis longtemps maintenant. Clarke sentait les joues encore mouillées de la brune, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Ce qu'elle sentait c'était tout ce que Lexa transmettait dans ce baiser, elle ressentait du désespoir mais pas dans le mauvais sens, comme si la brune se perdait dans ce baiser, oubliant tous ses problèmes. Elles rompirent leur baiser à bout de souffle, mais restèrent l'une près de l'autre, leur nez se frôlant. Lexa caressa la joue de la blonde du bout des doigts, avant d'ancrer de nouveau leur regard. Ses lèvres s'élargirent en un énorme sourire destiné à la blonde qui sourit à son tour. Lexa était certainement la fille la plus heureuse sur Terre à cette seconde, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passerait après, ou quoi que ce soit, mais Clarke ne l'avait pas repoussé. Clarke acceptait sa maladie, comme ça, sans rien dire. Et ça c'était la chose la plus extraordinaire qu'on pouvait faire pour elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de plus y penser que Clarke captura ses lèvres à nouveau, dans un baiser plein de douceur. Oui, la blonde voulait lui montrer qu'elle l'acceptait, que Lexa n'avait pas de raison d'avoir peur, et que Clarke ne comptait pas fuir.

Elles continuèrent à parler toute la soirée sur ce banc, oubliant complètement le reste du monde. Lexa lui parla de son psy et d'Anya qui l'avaient beaucoup aidé, de tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête par moment, et Clarke la rassura, parla de ses peurs à elle. Et elles finirent par s'endormir Clarke assise, accoudée contre le banc tandis que Lexa était allongée, recroquevillée, la tête posée sur les genoux de Clarke. Elles s'étaient endormies en même temps, la bascule les berçant, et Clarke jouant avec quelques mèches brunes de Lexa.

Elles se réveillèrent avec le soleil qui était déjà haut dans le ciel le lendemain matin. Clarke cligna des yeux, s'habituant à la lumière mais ne comprit pas pourquoi elles ne s'étaient pas réveillées plutôt. Une idée simple lui traversa l'esprit, parce qu'elles étaient tout simplement bien l'une contre l'autre. Elle regarda vers la maison, certains étaient partis tard dans la nuit, d'autres tôt le matin, et enfin d'autres étaient restés là dormir. Lexa se redressa et regarda la blonde, pas trop sure de ce qui allait se passer maintenant, mais Clarke se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

« Bonjour, belle brune » dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Bonjour, princesse » répondit-elle, en capturant les lèvres de la blonde, lèvres dont elle savait déjà être dépendante. Elle croyait vivre un rêve éveillé, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse plaire à Clarke. Elles étaient l'opposées. Lexa comme la Lune, se cachant dans l'obscurité. Alors que Clarke rayonnait comme un petit Soleil. Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Lexa alors qu'elle regardait la blonde : et si Clarke devenait sa lumière ?

* * *

 **Alors, alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette soirée ? De Lexa et Clarke ? De Lexa se confiant ? Qu'imaginez vous pour le prochain chap ?**

 **Guest5** **: fidèle 'revieweuse' que tu es 3 J'ai envie de dire en voilà un de gros rapprochement, non ? :) Et cette fois-ci c'est Clarke le chevalier servant qui protège Lexa de Bellamy. Oui Raven me fait mourir de rire, je l'adore !**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello les Loulous !**

 **Ravie de voir que certains sont encore là ^^**

 **Bon voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il se situe donc le lendemain de la fameuse soirée !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 _ **I am strong but love is evil - The Pretty Reckless**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Fais pas ta prude**

Clarke se leva du banc et trouva Raven dans une chambre en bonne compagnie. Wick était allongé sur le dos et la petite brune avait nichée sa tête dans son cou. La blonde les trouva vraiment adorable, mais se dit que si ce Wick avait à devenir important pour sa Raven, il allait falloir qu'il passe par la case « meilleure amie ».

Elle ne pouvait sciemment pas rentrer chez elle sans ramener Raven, elles étaient venues ensemble. Elle descendit donc l'escalier et chercha du regard Lexa. Elle la vit, toujours au même endroit, mais maintenant vêtue d'un jogging et d'un grand t-shirt, et elle ne put s'empêcher de mordiller sa lèvre. De toute évidence, Lexa restait tout bonnement sexy, en toutes circonstances. Clarke la détailla encore un peu avant de s'approcher d'elle. Lexa avait un grand verre d'eau dans la main et semblait apprécier le calme du jardin les yeux fermés et un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. La blonde se doutait que Lexa avait du piquer des fringues d'Octavia de sorte à être plus à l'aise, le temps que Clarke aille prendre des nouvelles de Raven. La brune aux yeux verts avait également abandonné ses chaussures et restait pieds nus les balançant dans le vide. Elle avait défait ses tresses lui donnant des cheveux bouclés et volumineux, ce qui rappela à Clarke la fois où elle avait vu la brune danser dans sa cuisine, ses cheveux laissés au naturel. La blonde s'avança vers elle et remarqua que Lexa s'était également séparée de son maquillage, et son visage maintenant semblait plus enfantin, plus innocent. Clarke n'osait pas rompre ce spectacle, Lexa semblait si bien, si apaisée. Elle n'avait pas ce regard où elle semblait toujours essayer de tout contrôler, ni ce masque sur son visage qui lui empêchait de s'exprimer. Mais la brune sentit sa présence et se tourna vers elle, pour ancrer ses grands yeux verts dans ceux de Clarke. Celle-ci sentit son cœur rater un battement et commença à se rapprocher tout en continuant de regarder ces magnifiques yeux. Elle ne savait pas quoi y lire, mais ça ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de négatif, elle en était sure. Clarke arriva à la hauteur de la brune qui se décala pour lui laisser de la place, et la blonde lui fit un sourire en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Lexa se nicha au creux du cou de la blonde ce qui la surprit au début, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Lexa, mais elle ne se fit pas prier et déplaça son bras dans le dos de Lexa pour l'attraper par la taille et la rapprocher d'elle. Elles étaient bien ici. Pas besoin de parler, ni besoin de faire quoi que ce soit.

Ça paraissait bête et fou. Si on lui avait raconté ce qui allait se passer, Clarke aurait ri, disant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'attacher à quelqu'un de cette façon en aussi peu de temps. Pour elle, apprendre à connaître une personne prend toujours du temps, des mois et des mois. Mais à croire que Lexa était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Non pas que Lexa soit un livre ouvert, ô non. Mais Clarke aimait croire qu'elle faisait partie de ces rares personnes qui ont pu rentrer dans la bulle de la brune pour essayer d'entrevoir ce qui se cache sous son masque neutre qu'elle affichait quasi tout le temps. Elle ne croyait pas non plus au coup de foudre, et même si dans ce cas précis ça n'en n'était pas un, ça s'en rapprochait suffisamment. Elle était tout simplement attirée vers Lexa depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Elle s'était donnée comme mission qu'elle arriverait à percer sa carapace. Comme elle l'avait dit à Raven, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle voulait en connaître plus sur la jeune fille qui était maintenant dans ses bras. C'était un besoin primaire, vital. Et c'est en découvrant les multiples facettes de Lexa qu'elle se dit qu'elle ne regrettera jamais d'avoir voulu en apprendre plus sur la brune. C'est simple, pour Clarke, Lexa se rapprochait de la perfection. Elle avait surement des défauts, mais elle ne voyait pas la personne que tout le monde décrivait comme froide, asociale, sans émotion. Au contraire, des milliers d'émotions passaient dans ses yeux en une seconde, fallait juste savoir lire ses magnifiques yeux verts qui pouvaient aussi bien avoir la couleur de la forêt qu'un vert-eau qui transperçait votre âme. Et Clarke aimait à croire qu'elle arrivait un peu à lire dans ce regard si ravageur. Elle voyait une personne brisée de toute évidence, mais qui avait survécu. Qui se battait tous les jours pour vivre, et qui était forte, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion la plupart du temps, mais justement c'est ce qui la rendait si forte et courageuse. Puis elle voyait cette jeune fille douce, généreuse qui n'hésitait pas à partir dans la nuit pour la récupérer dans un bar miteux, qui prend soin d'elle toute la nuit, qui lui fait à manger, qui la défend contre Bellamy, et qui s'intéressait à elle tout simplement. Elle avait ce don de regarder la blonde si intensément que celle-ci ne savait où se mettre, mais en aucun cas elle aurait voulu rompre le contact avec les yeux de la brune. Ce sont eux qui parlaient pour elle. Et tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était que Lexa avait placé toute sa confiance en elle, et que maintenant elle était quelqu'un d'important dans le cœur de la brune, ce qui réchauffait son propre cœur. Elle ne partirait pas, parce qu'elle s'était tout simplement trop attachée à cette brune brisée qui pansait encore ses plaies. Et maintenant Clarke était là, oui, elle l'aiderait.

Ce moment dura encore plusieurs minutes, elles restaient là, les yeux fermés, profitant de ce moment, avant que Raven face irruption dans le jardin. Elle vit Clarke assise au début puis en s'approchant elle aperçut Lexa à ses côtés. L'hispanique avait une sale gueule de bois, mais un petit sourire mutin était collé sur son visage. Elle essaya de se déplacer tout doucement de sorte à avoir un meilleur angle, puis elle remarqua que les deux jeunes filles avaient les yeux fermés appréciant les rayons du soleil. Parfait, se dit-elle. Elle sortit son téléphone d'entre ses seins - oui elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre un sac - et prit plusieurs photos des deux jeunes filles. Quand elle fut satisfaite de ses clichés, elle se rapprocha de la blonde et de la brune, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle se racla la gorge pour mettre son amie mal à l'aise, retenant un rire. Ce qui ne rata pas. Lexa ouvrit instantanément les yeux et se décala de Clarke tout en se passant une main derrière sa nuque. Tandis que la blonde devenait de plus en plus rouge. Oui, Raven se dit qu'emmerder sa meilleure amie dès le réveil était une de ses activités favorites. Elle leur fit un grand sourire puis déclara :

« Alors bien dormi ? »

« Oui » fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtenue de Clarke, alors que Lexa semblait enfermer dans un mutisme.

« Pas trop froid ? Quoi que non, vous étiez là l'une pour réchauffer l'autre. » dit-elle d'une voix innocente mais elle n'arriva pas à contenir son rire, quand elle vit deux tomates en face d'elle qui baissaient les yeux. Après s'être pliée en deux quelques minutes et essuyée les larmes de rire qui commençaient à naître sous ses yeux, elle reprit plus sérieusement :

« Désolée d'interrompre ce moment, mais j'ai une sale gueule de bois, et je rêve de me doucher et me jeter sur mon lit » dit-elle plus à l'attention de Clarke que de Lexa. La blonde hocha de la tête, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la brune assise à côté d'elle. Comprenant rapidement, l'hispanique lui répondit :

« Je t'attends à la voiture. Salut Lexa » lui dit-elle avec un sourire et un signe de la main. Le fait de voir Lexa dans les bras de sa meilleure amie lui donnait le sourire. Au début elle n'aimait pas vraiment Lexa, mais elle avait appris à la connaître, et si sa meilleure amie et elle étaient vraiment ensemble elle devra bien évidemment discuter avec la brune plus sérieusement. Et la voir si innocente dans les bras de Clarke lui fit se dire qu'en effet, il faut juste apprendre à connaître cette mystérieuse Lexa Woods. Elle semblait être une toute autre personne en présence de sa Clarkie. Dans ses pensées, elle sortit de la maison et alla rejoindre la voiture tout en jouant à Candy Crush.

Du côté des filles, elles se regardèrent pendant une éternité, ou une seconde. Lexa ne savait pas, à chaque fois qu'elle regardait les yeux bleus en face d'elle, elle perdait toute notion du temps. Elle hésita puis approcha sa main de la joue de Clarke, et s'arrêta quelques secondes la main dans les airs, toujours pas sure de son geste, mais la blonde posa sa main sur la sienne et la rapprocha de sa joue, souriant au contact. Ce qui fit apparaître un discret sourire sur les lèvres de Lexa. Clarke combla la distance entre leurs lèvres, et le baiser timide se fit plus intense, plus intime. C'était une promesse. La promesse qu'elles n'oublieraient pas ce qui s'était passé hier et dans la matinée. Non elles ne pouvaient pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elles avaient besoin l'une de l'autre, et étaient prêtes à l'assumer.

Clarke du se séparer de la brune à son plus grand regret. Elles restèrent front contre front un instant leur nez se frôlant et puis elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la brune pour un dernier baiser avant de s'apprêter à se lever.

Mais les deux jeunes filles virent Bellamy arriver vers elle. Clarke se plaça de suite devant Lexa, prête à la défendre. Ce qui fit légèrement sourire la brune.

« Je suis venue pour m'excuser » dit-il tandis que Clarke se calma un peu, et revint s'asseoir à côté de Lexa.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, Clarke. Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude. Quand une fille me dit non, c'est pas grave, je l'accepte. Donc j'aimerais qu'on reparte sur des nouvelles bases en tant qu'amis. » Pour simplement réponse Clarke hocha la tête, signifiant qu'elle était d'accord pour essayer de devenir ami avec le jeune homme, tout en restant cependant légèrement réticente.

Le brun se tourna vers Lexa, qui le regardait toujours d'un mauvais œil. Il s'accroupit devant la brune, ce qui eut le don de la surprendre.

« On se connait depuis qu'on est gosse, je sais qu'entre nous ça n'a pas toujours était l'amour fou. Mais tu fais partie de la famille depuis bien longtemps. Tu es comme une sœur pour Octavia. Et je pense avoir été pendant longtemps jaloux de la complicité que tu pouvais avoir avec ma propre sœur. Et je m'en excuse. Je peux vraiment être idiot parfois.. »

« Ça tu l'as dit, morveux ! » s'exclama Lexa. Le brun lui fit un grand sourire, ce que Clarke ne comprit pas.

« Je te promets d'arrêter d'être aussi con, et j'aimerais qu'on reprenne là où on en était avant que Clarke arrive. Désolée Clarke, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais tu as un peu chamboulé nos vies. » La blonde lui fit un petit sourire. Et Lexa semblait s'être détendue :

« Ça marche, le mioche » Bellamy secoua la tête et se releva pour partir dans la maison.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Clarke toujours aussi surprise que la brune le pardonne comme ça, alors qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas parlé.

« C'est comme ça d'habitude entre Bellamy et moi. Il me traite de prétentieuse et je le traite de morveux, ou de triple buses, à voir » dit-elle en riant.

« Ok, il va falloir que je m'y habitue. » répondit Clarke en ayant toujours les sourcils froncés.

Lexa s'approcha d'elle pour poser un baiser sur son font, faisant aussitôt disparaître la petite ride qui s'était formée sur son front.

« Il a été un gros con depuis que t'es là. A croire que tu nous as vraiment tous chamboulé. Mais tu verras, il est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter, même s'il ne le montre jamais. Il protège Octavia depuis qu'elle est petite. D'ailleurs un jour faudra que je te raconte comment on s'est rencontré. Mais je crois que Raven doit t'attendre depuis un moment déjà » expliqua Lexa, avec un doux regard adressé à Clarke.

La blonde hocha la tête, et déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa, avant de se lever.

Elle regarda encore une fois Lexa avec un sourire, puis partit en direction de la maison. Elle était tellement sur un petit nuage qu'elle ne vit pas Octavia et rentra dans celle-ci, se faisant mal au passage.

« Merde, je suis désolée, je t'avais pas vu » balbutia-t-elle pour s'excuser. Octavia rigola ce qui rendit Clarke un peu confuse.

« T'inquiète pas, en plus tu semblais plutôt dans la Lune, l'effet Lexa » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de partir rejoindre sa meilleure amie, laissant une Clarke plus que troublée. Ça se voyait tant que ça qu'elle était… amoureuse ? Oui cette pensée fit peur à la blonde, mais c'était le cas, elle était tombée amoureuse de cette belle brune ténébreuse au regard si énigmatique. Elle attrapa son sac et rejoignit Raven rapidement.

« Eh ben ! Pas trop tôt ! Toujours plus long les adieux, t'as conscience que vous allez vous revoir non ? » dit-elle dramatiquement. Clarke secoua la tête, désespérée de son amie. Elles montèrent dans la voiture et partirent en direction de chez elles.

« Alors raconte ? Je veux tout savoir, et les détails Clarke ne recommence pas à faire ta prude » La blonde ne put que rire.

« Raven, juste laisse moi arriver à la maison, me doucher, dormir, manger. Puis on pourra parler, je ne suis pas en état et faut que je me remémore chaque événement si tu veux un rapport complet ! »

« Un peu mon petit ! A vos ordres » dit-elle en mimant un salut militaire de sa main. Clarke rigola de plus belle. Oui, Raven la faisait toujours rire.

« D'ailleurs toi aussi faut que tu me racontes ta soirée, je t'ai vu dormir comme un bébé, un sourire idiot sur le visage dans les bras de Wick » dit-elle avec un sourire, et ses sourcils qui bougeaient de haut en bas de façon suggestive.

« T'as pas de preuves » ronchonna Raven en croisant les bras.

« Si je t'ai vu ! »

« C'est bien ce que je dis t'as pas de preuves, alors que moi j'ai plein de photos ! » Clarke fronça des sourcils ne comprenant pas. Et quitta les yeux de la route une seconde pour regarder son amie.

« Tu t'es prises en photo avec Wick ? » demanda-t-elle toujours aussi confuse. Raven se mit à rire.

« Non, j'ai des photos de toi et Lexa.. Vous étiez adora-.. » commença-t-elle avant que son amie ne la coupa :

« T'as fait quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Roh ça va, c'est que quelques photos, et vous faites rien de mal ». Clarke secoua la tête.

« Raven.. T'es pas possible sérieux »

« Tu me remercieras quand vous vous remémorerez cette soirée magique sous les étoiles, vous aurez au moins une photo ! » se défendit-elle. Et Clarke ne put que sourire rien qu'à l'idée. Oui, elle avait envie de vivre encore des milliers de choses avec Lexa, tellement, qu'elle se dit que cette photo ne sera que la première avant une série de plusieurs centaines d'autres. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

Elles arrivèrent chez elles au bout de quelques minutes. Et comme Clarke et Raven avaient convenu, elles prirent chacune une douche, partirent dormir un peu, puis se firent, ou plutôt Raven fit, le petit-déjeuner/déjeuner/goûter du lendemain d'une soirée. C'était simple elle disait que pour éliminer l'alcool il fallait boire des litres d'eau mais comme ce n'était pas suffisant parce qu'il fallait reprendre des forces elle fit du bacon, des œufs, des pancakes et plein de fruits coupés en morceau avec un peu de rhum. Clarke fit de gros yeux en voyant sa meilleure amie prendre la bouteille de rhum et ajouter une cuillère à soupe dans chacun de leur bol.

« Ça va pas ? T'as pas assez bu hier ? » s'exclama-t-elle. Raven leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il faut combattre le mal par le mal, et puis c'est juste pour donner du goût. »

« Alors déjà petit 1, ton truc du mal par le mal c'est n'importe quoi, demande à ma mère, elle est docteur. Et petit 2 en quoi le goût de fruits frais est mauvais ? »

« Et petit 3 ? » demanda Raven, plus blasée qu'autre chose.

« Petit 3… Tu.. Tu.. » ne trouvant rien à dire elle répondit « Tu as intérêt à me donner à manger de suite si tu veux pas que je te mange. »

Raven ria, Clarke et la nourriture, une grande histoire d'amour. Elle prit deux assiettes et commença à les remplir, puis en déposa une devant la blonde et une devant elle.

« Bon app' » dit-elle avant d'attaquer son assiette. Elle leva les yeux et vit Clarke sourire sans commencer à manger, ce qui n'était définitivement pas normal.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-elle

« Rien » répondit la blonde continuant de sourire.

« Vas y, dis moi, tu me fais peur »

« Rien, c'est juste les pancakes, ça m'a fait penser quand Lexa m'en avait fait après que je me sois littéralement humiliée en l'appelant pour qu'elle vienne me chercher.. » répondit Clarke, toujours avec un sourire, mais devenant un peu rouge. Raven roula des yeux et secoua la tête.

« Ok, si le fait qu'elle te fasse des pancakes te met dans cette état là, je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passera quand vous serez dans un lit » dit-elle naturellement tout en mordant sur un morceau de bacon, alors que Clarke la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? »

Clarke ne préféra pas répondre pour éviter de dériver vers une conversation qu'elle ne souhaitait pas avoir, du tout. Et demanda donc :

« Bon, alors c'est toi qui commence, ta soirée, Wick, et tout. Raconte. ».

Raven ravie de cette proposition commença son explication.

« Alors, au début je suis allée le voir, il m'a proposé un verre, on a un peu discuté. Il adore la mécanique ! Tu te rends compte ! C'est trop cool ! », Clarke sourit en voyant son amie toute excitée et l'invita à continuer.

« Bon ensuite il y a eu ta 'petite' altercation avec Bellamy » dit-elle en mimant des guillemets et Clarke se sentit mal d'avoir dérangé sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle se rapprochait de Wick. « T'inquiète pas » lui dit Raven en posant sa fourchette pour déposer sa main sur celle de Clarke. Celle-ci lui rendit un petit sourire.

« Bref, du coup je suis venue te dire d'aller rejoindre Lexa, et au fait belle gifle ! » dit-elle en riant. « Donc ensuite j'ai rejoint Wick, on a un peu parlé avec ses amis puis on est allé danser. Il danse plutôt bien, sérieux. Je n'aurai pas cru. Ensuite, on était un peu fatiguée de danser, donc on est reparti se chercher à boire, je commençais à être soule d'ailleurs. On est parti rejoindre Octavia et Lincoln sur le canapé. C'était cool, on a discuté tranquillement. Il a mis son bras autour de mes épaules. Puis Octavia et Lincoln sont partis je ne sais où. Je pense qu'ils sont partis faire des choses pas très catholique si tu veux mon avis ». Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en souriant alors que son amie poursuivit « Et moi, je continuais de parler avec Wick, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment écouter, et puis là il m'a embrassé. » dit-elle les yeux brillants. Alors que Clarke l'écoutait attentivement tout en mangeant bien évidemment, elle sourit. « Ensuite, on a juste continué à boire, en se moquant de certains dans la pièce, c'était plutôt drôle ! Bref, en fin de soirée on commençait vraiment à fatiguer et j'étais légèrement à moitié étalé contre lui et je commençais à m'endormir. Du coup il m'a proposé d'aller dans une chambre libre. Beaucoup de gens étaient rentrés chez eux, sauf Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Monty, Maya, et Jasper puis toi et Lexa. Et d'autres que je ne connaissais pas qui étaient entrain de comater au sol. Bref, on est monté dans une chambre. Et j'avais un peu peur. Je veux dire j'avais envie de lui, bien sur, mais j'étais vraiment soule et fatiguée, et j'aurai aimé me souvenir de ma première fois avec lui. Mais en fait il a été super gentleman. Il s'est juste assis contre la tête du lit, et m'a ouvert ses bras. Je ne me suis pas fait prier. Il m'a caressé le bras du bout de ses doigts pendant longtemps, je me suis même demandée comment il faisait pour ne pas avoir une crampe. Bref trop chou. Puis on s'est endormie. » termina-t-elle.

« C'est vrai que c'est plutôt adorable » répondit Clarke avec un sourire, n'imaginant pas du tout Wick comme ça. « Et ce matin ? »

Raven rougit, et c'était bien la première fois que Clarke la voyait rougir pour une simple question de la sorte, généralement ce n'était pas un problème pour elle de raconter ses aventures amoureuses, du coup Clarke ne put se retenir, et se venger de toutes les remarques que Raven lui avait fait, elle dit :

« Olalala Rav' tu rougiiiis ! »

« Non, c'est pas vrai » répondit-elle en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Si, tu craques totalement pour lui. »

« Non, enfin un peu peut-être » dit-elle en baissant les yeux vers son assiette et prenant de nouveau un morceau de bacon qu'elle enfourna dans sa bouche pour éviter son embarras.

« Et du coup, ce matin… » commença Clarke qui devenait curieuse.

« Bah, il m'a embrassé au réveil, ce qui veut dire qu'hier ce n'était pas à cause de l'alcool. Bon, nos bisous sont venus légèrement plus chauds, mais il s'est arrêté en disant qu'il voulait m'inviter à un rancard, si j'étais d'accord bien sur. Il est plutôt romantique en fait.. J'ai bien évidemment de suite acceptée. Du coup week-end prochain on se voit, et je sais comment ça va se finir si tu vois ce que je veux dire » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil et un sourire carnassier. Clarke rigola, n'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter à part :

« Je suis vraiment contente pour toi Raven, tu le mérites » Ce qui fit sourire la concernée de toutes ses dents. « Mais t'es au courant que Wick c'est son nom de famille ? » dit-elle en riant. Raven roula des yeux.

« Oui, merci. Mais _Kyle_ préfère qu'on l'appelle Wick, depuis qu'il a intégré l'équipe en première année, tout le monde a commencé à l'appeler par son nom, du coup il s'est habitué. Mais merci de t'en assuré. » rétorqua la brune en lui tirant la langue. Clarke sourit à cette réponse, son amie avait l'air vraiment heureuse ce qui la rendait donc encore plus heureuse.

« Bon vas y à toi de raconter, et n'oublie pas je veux des détails » dit-elle en se frottant les mains, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage. Parfois Clarke trouvait vraiment que son amie pouvait être effrayante. Mais elle commença :

« Donc je suis partie rejoindre Lexa dehors et on a parlé de ce qui s'était passé, elle s'en voulait un peu de réagir comme ça je crois, elle a peur de ce que les gens peuvent penser d'elle. Alors je l'ai rassuré. On a longuement parlé. Elle m'a raconté quelque chose de très personnel, elle me fait confiance.. » dit-elle en se rendant compte à quel point Lexa lui faisait confiance. Puis elle continua : « Elle me fait tellement confiance pour avoir eu le courage de me raconter ça, que la seule réaction que j'ai eu c'est de l'embrasser. »

« C'est toi qui l'a embrassé ? » coupa Raven. Clarke la regarda un sourcil levé comme si c'était impossible à croire qu'elle aurait pu initier ce baiser. « Putain merde, j'ai perdu 20$ à cause de toi.. »

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, on a parié avec Octavia pour savoir qui ferait le premier pas.. J'aurai cru que c'était Lexa qui l'aurait fait... Bref, vas y continue. Elle a fait quoi ? ». La blonde la regarda en se demandant pourquoi le comportement d'Octavia et de Raven la choquait encore.

« Bah elle m'a embrassé aussi.. » répondit Clarke incertaine de ce qu'elle devait répondre. Raven mima un petit poing en l'air avec un « Yes ».

« Yes ? »

« Oui ! Avec Octavia on désespérait sérieusement ! » puis elle mit de suite la main sur sa bouche comme une enfant qui aurait dit un secret.

« Avec Octavia ? Mais vous parler vraiment de nous ? Je croyais que c'était juste un pari ! »

« Tu viens de dire 'nous' » fit remarquer Raven avec un sourire taquin. Clarke la regarda quelques secondes surprise par ses propres mots puis se reprit « Ce n'est pas la question ! J'attends des explications. »

« Bah avec Octavia, on a pas mal discuté, on s'entend super bien, et je ne sais pas comment on est arrivé à parler de vous une fois. Et depuis on cherche un peu à savoir où vous en êtes Lexa et toi. »

« Genre vous nous espionnez ? » demanda Clarka, les yeux écarquillés.

« Mais non ! C'est sa meilleure amie, et toi la mienne. On s'inquiète juste pour vous, depuis que vous vous tournez au tour. Dès le premier regard vous sembliez accro l'une à l'autre sans vous en apercevoir. Et vue que vous êtes des handicapées sentimentales… » commença Raven alors qu'elle se fit immédiatement couper la parole.

« Handicapées sentimentales ? Vraiment ? »

« Bah de ton côté tu ne vas pas le nier. Toutes tes relations se sont finies parce que, et je cite, 'il est trop collant', ce qui veut dire que tu n'étais pas vraiment amoureuse d'eux ou d'elles d'ailleurs et que donc oui t'es une handicapée sentimentale, parce que tu restais avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimais même pas, juste parce que tu n'arrivais pas à leur avouer la vérité. Et d'après Octavia, Lexa est pas très expressive, et ses relations sociales de base sont plutôt compliquées à gérer pour elle, mais ça t'as bien du le remarquer » expliqua Raven. Clarke ronchonna, parce que sa meilleure amie avait raison. Ce qui fit sourire la brune, fière d'elle.

« Bon, désolée d'avoir parlé à Octavia, mais on devait toutes les deux savoir ce qui se passait dans l'autre camp, pour pas qu'une de vous deux souffre d'un amour à sens unique, c'est tout. On s'inquiétait juste pour vous. Bref, vas y raconte la suite » demanda l'hispanique ce qui fit sourire Clarke.

« Donc, on s'est embrassé, plusieurs fois. Puis on a un peu parlé, et on s'est endormie. C'est tout. Et ce matin, on s'est réveillées et comme toi pour Wick, tout ça n'était pas du à l'alcool ou sur le moment. Bref on s'est de nouveau embrassé et après je suis partie voir où tu étais et je t'ai vu avec Wick, mais moi je n'ai pas pris de photos ! Ensuite je suis retournée auprès de Lexa, et c'est là que tu as du prendre tes foutues photos, d'ailleurs je veux les voir » ordonna Clarke.

« Roh ça va tu ne vas pas en faire tout un drame, en plus vous êtes adorables dessus, alors chut, et continue »

« Bah après t'es arrivée. Je lui ai dit au revoir et Bellamy est venu s'excuser, ce qui est vraiment cool de sa part. Ensuite en partant j'ai accidentellement foncé dans Octavia, qui avait bien évidemment vu la scène où je disais au revoir à Lexa en l'embrassant, et elle s'est un peu foutu de ma gueule. Bref ensuite je suis venue te rejoindre. Voilà, t'es contente ? Assez de détails ? » demanda Clarke en essayant d'être sérieuse alors que ses lèvres s'élargissaient en un sourire.

« Ouep, absolument satisfaite de ce rapport. »

Raven prit son téléphone et envoya de suite les photos qu'elle avait prises de Clarke et Lexa. La blonde les regarda et ne put empêcher un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Clarke Griffin-Woods, ça sonne plutôt bien » commenta la brune. La concernée leva les yeux au ciel.

« T'es pas possible sérieux ! » déclara la blonde.

« Juste, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu nous as dit sur Lexa et son père, je pense que tu devrais en reparler avec elle. » dit Raven sérieusement.

« Ouais, je sais » fut la seule réponse de la blonde qui repensait aux confidences de la vieille.

Du côté de la maison des Blake, tout le monde était parti sauf Bellamy qui était parti se recoucher, tandis qu'Octavia, Lexa et Lincoln étaient réveillés. Ce dernier se préparait à partir, et alla dire au revoir à Octavia l'embrassant dans un baiser langoureux. Lexa derrière eux fit mine de vomir et leur cria :

« Sérieux les gars prenaient une chambre ». Et ils se mirent à rire tandis qu'Octavia lui lança :

« Jalouse » en riant encore.

Lincoln fini par partir en n'oubliant pas de faire un câlin à Lexa pour l'embêter puisqu'elle détestait ça.

Ensuite les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à tout ranger. Il y en avait de partout entre les gobelets en plastique, les cadavres de bouteilles, l'alcool renversé au sol qui collé, bref le bordel. Au bout d'un temps interminable elles finirent par avoir plus ou moins tout nettoyé, elles remirent les meubles dans le salon qu'ils avaient déplacé dans une pièce pour avoir plus de place, ainsi que tous les objets fragiles. Une fois fini elles s'étalèrent sur le canapé et commencèrent à discuter.

« Alors, j'ai vu que Clarke et toi, vous avez fait avancer les choses ». Lexa ne put que sourire en se remémorant les souvenirs de la veille.

« Ouais.. Elle est incroyable. Et on a vraiment beaucoup parlé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je lui ai tout raconté, elle a été si compréhensive, elle n'a posé aucune question, et m'a juste embrassé, comme ça. Comme si tout ce que je lui disais ne changeait pas la vision qu'elle avait de moi. ». Octavia fit de gros yeux en entendant son amie.

« Tu lui as dit, genre tout dit ? »

« Dans les grandes lignes oui, hormis l'épisode Costia et ce qui a suivi.. » expliqua-t-elle. Tout en se disant à elle-même, qu'elle avait même parlé de son père violent alors qu'Octavia n'était pas au courant.

« Genre tes parents jamais là, ton enfance, bipolarité et tout ? » demanda encore une fois Octavia, toujours aussi surprise.

« Oui. En quelle langue je dois te le dire ? » demanda Lexa, exaspérée. Son amie sourit, puis elle demanda d'une note plus légère :

« En parlant de langue, elle embrasse bien ? » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu sais que tu peux être fatigante parfois ? » répondit Lexa en roulant des yeux. « Mais oui, elle embrasse bien » finit-elle par dire en rougissant. Puis elle demanda :

« Bref, et toi avec Lincoln, vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? »

« Ça va tranquille, c'est plutôt l'après soirée qui a été chaude si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » répondit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Oui je vois très bien ! »

« Franchement, il est quand même souple au vue de sa carrure, et il fait des trucs avec sa langues.. » commença Octavia en fermant les yeux.

« S'il te plait ! » la coupa Lexa, « Je n'ai pas besoin de connaitre les détails »

« Roh ça va, fait pas ta prude ! » répondit Octavia en se mettant à rire en voyant la tête de son amie en entendant le 'surnom' qu'elle venait de lui donner.

Elles continuèrent de discuter quand Lexa reçue un texto.

De Clarke : « 1 pièce jointe. C'est Raven qui nous a pris en photo, je me suis dit que tu voudrais l'avoir. »

Lexa sourit et Octavia lui arracha son téléphone des mains pour voir la photo.

« Awn vous êtes trop chouuuux » s'exclama-t-elle.

« J'ai l'air d'un petit truc fragile à me cacher dans son cou » répondit Lexa, toujours surprise qu'elle se comportait comme ça auprès de la blonde.

« Rooh ça va, pour une fois que tu te laisses cajoler, profites » argumenta Octavia tout en lui rendant son téléphone.

Lexa répondit à Clarke, alors que celle-ci lui demanda de lui raconter sa rencontre avec Octavia et Bellamy, trop curieuse d'attendre qu'elles se voient. La brune lui raconta et la blonde n'arrêtait pas de rire en imaginant un petit Bellamy essayant de défendre sa sœur, et Octavia criant à l'aide alors qu'elle est devenue si courageuse maintenant.

En parlant de Bellamy, il était arrivé à l'entrée du salon quand il entendit sa sœur demander à Lexa si elle avait parlé de sa bipolarité à Clarke. Il ne fit pas un pas de plus et repartit dans sa chambre, ses pensées allant à toute vitesse. Lexa était donc bipolaire. Sans savoir pourquoi il se sentit très mal. Son amie avait vécu un enfer depuis petite avec ses parents, il en avait été témoin, et maintenant il apprenait qu'elle souffrait d'une maladie mentale. Et il se sentit très stupide d'avoir pu lui causer encore plus de souffrances ces derniers temps. Il se promit de ne plus jamais être comme ça avec Lexa, et de faire comme s'il n'était au courant de rien. Il connaissait la brune, et elle se vexerait s'il la prenait en pitié. Il allait continuer comme depuis toujours, s'amuser à se chamailler et à se protéger l'un et l'autre comme une famille.

* * *

 **Waouh ! Bellamy qui grandit ! Qui l'aurait cru ?**

 **Bref sinon pas trop trop d'actions dans ce chapitre.. Mais promis il y en aura plus dans l'autre ! J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu.**

 **D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous imaginez pour le prochain chap ? Chapitre que je publierai surement la semaine prochaine, j'ai plein de trucs à faire pour la rentrée et du coup je cours un peu de partout.**

 **Guest5 : Coucou toi ! Effectivement le chapitre précédent à fait évoluer les choses ! Et donc dans celui-ci tu es servie ! Bellamy ENFIN gentil, et Raven toujours aussi géniale haha pas trop de clexa par contre ^^ j'ai beaucoup ri pour la faute que j'ai fait, c'est corrigé, merci :) bisous !**

 **H (guest) : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de voir des gens qui prennent le temps de dire un petit mot. En effet très coolzer haha si ça peut te rassurer ça ne sera pas le cas dans le prochain chapitre ^^**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	10. Chapter 10

**J'ai écouté cette musique en boucle en écrivant ce chapitre : Everybody's got to learn sometime du groupe the Korgis. Niveau parole c'est simple et efficace ^^ mais je sais pas pourquoi, je trouvais que ça correspondait bien aux deux demoiselles de cette ff.**

 **Bonne lecture (:**

 _ **The emotion that can break your heart is sometimes the very one that heals it - Nicholas Sparks**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Jusqu'à te perdre**

Le week-end se termina, et une nouvelle semaine débuta.

Comme tous les mercredis Lexa était allée voir son psychologue à qui elle avait raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Clarke et Bellamy. Il était très heureux pour elle, pour une fois les choses s'arrangeaient pour la jeune femme. Il lui rappela encore une fois que l'amour n'était pas une faiblesse. Il lui avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait marqué : « Je sais que tu essayes de toujours atteindre la perfection dans tous les domaines. Mais parfois il faut accepter de l'aide. Tu sais Lexa, avoir besoin des autres est une force, pas une faiblesse. »

Mais même si elle voulait y croire, elle commençait à douter. A douter de plus en plus.

On était vendredi, et ça faisait déjà presque une semaine que les deux jeunes filles étaient ensemble. Elles avaient assez rapidement officialisé leur relation en se disant qu'elles ne pouvaient qu'être en couple. Oui, ça avait été rapide, et plus Lexa y pensait, et plus elle se disait que c'était _trop_ rapide.

Clarke avait voulu parler à Lexa de son père, et lui raconta qu'elle en avait parlé à sa mère et Raven car elle s'inquiétait pour elle et que sa mère pouvait certainement l'aider à se sortir des griffes de son père. Lexa s'était braquée, elle avait retenue sa colère mais depuis elle évitait Clarke. Elle lui avait fait confiance, et encore une fois on l'avait trahi. Du moins elle vivait ça comme une trahison. Cela s'ajoutait au fait qu'elle avait reparlé de Costia, de son manque de confiance, et de l'Amour avec Marcus ce qui l'avait que plus chamboulé. Et tout doucement elle remit en doute son choix de se mettre en couple avec Clarke.

Ainsi vendredi en début de soirée la blonde était assise sur son canapé se demandant encore ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal, elle ne comprenait pas. Raven voyant son esprit cogiter sans cesse et étant au courant de la situation lui dit :

« Je t'entends presque penser ! Va chez elle et va lui parler »

Du côté de Lexa, c'était simple, elle souffrait. Lexa se demandait si elle ne sur réagissait pas, si ce n'était pas dû également à sa maladie. Elle savait que parfois elle ne pensait qu'à sa maladie, mais d'un autre côté vous ferez quoi vous si on vous disait que tous les éléments chimiques qui gèrent votre humeur dans votre cerveau sont complètement déréglés, et que du coup c'est pour ça que vous vivez constamment des montagnes russes inexplicables ? Certes elle avait un traitement thymorégulateur mais ça ne fait pas tout, loin de là.

Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler toutes ses pensées, elles arrivaient trop vite et se contredisaient les unes avec les autres. Elle était tiraillée entre deux idées. Retenter encore une fois d'aimer, de pardonner la trahison de Clarke, ou bien écouter sa petite voix intérieure qui lui criait que l'amour était une faiblesse, et qu'elle devait fuir, parce qu'elle s'était trop vite attacher à Clarke, elle l'aimait, elle le savait, mais elle savait que cette relation la tuerait à petit feu. Et malheureusement c'est cette voix là qu'elle écouta quand la blonde vint sonner à sa porte.

Elle entendit Clarke taper contre sa porte d'entrée puisqu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas ouvert au bout de longues secondes, et la blonde devait commencer à perdre patiente. Elle fixa cette porte, ayant peur que si elle l'ouvrait, elle craquerait et accepterait de nouveau Clarke dans sa vie. Non, elle ne devait pas la voir. Ou peut-être que si, pour lui dire justement de partir. Elle s'avança vers la porte, respira un bon coup et entendit Clarke crier :

« S'il te plait Lexa, je sais que t'es là ! Il faut qu'on parle ! »

La brune reprit une grande inspiration, leva son regard vers le plafond en pinçant ses lèvres et enfin elle se décida à ouvrir la porte. Clarke fut soulagée, mais que pour un bref instant. Elle croisa le regard de Lexa et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. C'était de l'indifférence. Ni de l'amour, ni de la colère, non. Juste un regard qui disait « j'en ai rien à foutre de toi ». Ce qui brisa un peu le cœur de la blonde, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Lexa laissa la porte ouverte et partit dans le salon, laissant Clarke devant l'entrée.

Clarke sortit de sa stupeur et entra enfin. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, et trouva Lexa assise sur un des canapés. La blonde s'avança prudemment et s'assit à côté de la brune, elle posa sa main sur la sienne, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, que Lexa l'avait déjà retiré, et s'écarta un peu de la blonde, pour s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé.

« Lexa.. »

« Quoi ? ». Clarke serra les dents en entendant le ton froid de Lexa mais en fit abstraction, et reprit avec une voix encore plus douce :

« J'aimerais qu'on parle, Lexa. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas et… »

« T'es perspicace » coupa Lexa, toujours aussi froidement. Clarke essayait de se contrôler et de ne pas perdre patiente. La patiente n'était pas sa plus grande qualité, mais pour Lexa elle essaierait. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et reprit :

« Je disais donc que je vois que ça ne va pas et j'aimerais que tu me dises ce qu'il y a, ce que j'ai fait de mal, pour essayer de réparer ça. »

« Il n'y a rien à réparer » répondit Lexa avec un ton neutre, comme si c'était une constatation. Mais Clarke ne put rester patiente plus longtemps, quand elle comprit que Lexa voulait clairement dire que leur relation ne pouvait pas être réparée, puisque d'après elle, elle n'existait pas.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, Lexa ? » s'écria-t-elle en se levant. Mais Lexa resta stoïque ce qui énerva encore plus la blonde.

« Mais parle moi putain ! »

Lexa leva sa tête vers la blonde, la dévisageant, toujours avec ce même regard :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça depuis mercredi soir ?! »

« Je te faisais confiance, et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu es allée tout raconter à ta mère et à Raven ! »

« C'est pour t'aider Lexa, je pensais bien faire. Parce que je tiens à toi. »

« Tu tiens à moi, mais tu as trahi ma confiance. L'amour est une faiblesse, et j'ai été bien trop bête de tomber dans le panneau. Mais je ne referai plus la même erreur, jamais. ». Clarke sentit son cœur se serrer, ce qu'elle venait d'entendre l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Mais nota aussi le fait que Lexa avait utilisé le mot « amour ». Alors qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de vouloir quitter la pièce et partir, elle resta plantée là face à la brune. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et déclara :

« Tu ne comprends toujours pas Lexa. Les émotions, les sentiments, l'amour ne sont pas des faiblesses, ce sont tout le contraire. L'amour peut te faire soulever des montagnes. Regarde Octavia, Lincoln, Anya, ils seraient prêt à tout pour toi, tout comme toi tu serais prête à tout pour eux. C'est une force, Lexa. Et moi j'ai envie d'être là pour toi, tu le comprends ça ? Et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai parlé de ton père à ma mère et à Raven, je veux t'aider, laisse-moi t'aider. »

Lexa ne répondit toujours rien, semblant figée, perdue dans le néant. Clarke venait d'ouvrir son cœur, mais Lexa ne semblait pas réagir. La blonde voulu lui prendre la main, mais se ravisa en se rappelant que la dernière tentative ne fut pas du tout concluante. Elle essaya de se mettre à la place de Lexa, d'essayer de la comprendre, alors elle continua :

« L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, Lexa. Quoi que tu me dises, quoi que tu me fasses, je ne t'abandonnerai pas, tu comprends ? Je suis là, et je resterai là, près de toi. J'ai besoin d'être près de toi. Je.. Je sais pas comment tu as pu devenir indispensable à ma vie en si peu de temps, mais je ne me vois pas loin de toi. Alors oui, je serai là même si tu me repousses comme tu es entrain de le faire. J'attendrai. Je t'attendrai, Lexa. »

Et enfin, elle vit le masque de Lexa, se briser légèrement, c'était fugace, mais elle la connaissait bien mieux depuis, et elle l'avait vu. Lexa l'avait entendu, et ce qu'elle avait entendu l'avait fait réagir. La blonde se demanda encore une fois comment Lexa pouvait toujours avoir une expression aussi neutre alors que ses yeux hurlaient ce qu'elle ressentait. Il suffisait d'arriver à les lire. Clarke se rassit à côté d'elle, et essaya de capturer les yeux émeraudes de la brune, mais ils étaient toujours figés dans le vide. Au bout d'un silence interminable Lexa prit la parole :

« Tu dis ça, mais de toute façon tout le monde fini par m'abandonner. Comme mes parents, comme Costia… »

« Costia ? » demanda Clarke, perdue.

« C-C'était la seule personne à qui j'avais ouvert mon cœur, la seule à qui j'ai eu la force de tout raconter. Et elle.. Elle a rompu avec moi, alors que je lui avais tout donné. Elle m'a dit que ma façon d'agir était insupportable à vivre. Que tout ce que je faisais, la faisait me détester un peu plus chaque jour. Tu sais ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda Lexa sans attendre de réponse, puis elle continua : « J'ai fait une dépression, je ne voulais plus vivre, je buvais et me droguais avec tout ce que je pouvais trouver. Je couchais avec n'importe qui, j'en avais plus rien à foutre. J'ai tenté de me tuer Clarke, et même ça je n'ai pas été foutu de le réussir. »

Un long silence s'installa. Lexa réalisant qu'elle avait parlé de son passé à Clarke, et celle-ci qui encaissait tout ce que la brune avait vécu. La blonde eut du mal à déglutir.

« Je ne suis pas Costia, Lexa » répondit-elle simplement, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter d'autre.

« Ça je sais. Peut-être qu'il y aura des jours où tu te sentiras chanceuse de m'avoir dans ta vie, mais il y en aura surtout beaucoup d'autres où je te ferai tellement souffrir que tu regretteras de m'avoir connu. Un jour ou l'autre tu feras la même chose, tu seras épuisée et tu partiras. Alors ne fait pas de promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir, Clarke. Ça ne sert à rien de continuer. »

La voix de Lexa avait perdu de son assurance à la fin de sa réponse, elle était effrayée. Effrayée de faire confiance à nouveau. Effrayée d'aimer. Effrayée d'être elle-même et de faire fuir les gens. Pendant ce temps le cœur de Clarke se serrait en voyant à quel point la brune semblait blessée.

« Ne dis pas ça, Lexa. Tu ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait. Ne nous fait pas ça, je t'en supplie » Clarke entendit sa voix et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. Oui, parce qu'elle venait de comprendre que Lexa la quittait. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment là à quel point elle tenait à la brune, elle ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle, elle avait _besoin_ d'elle dans sa vie. Mais Lexa semblait n'en avoir rien à faire, et regarda Clarke dans les yeux, et cette fois-ci ce regard lui fit peur. Un regard tourmenté qui semblait avoir engagé un duel entre deux sentiments contradictoires. De la colère, de la peur, de la souffrance.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait ?! Mais Clarke, tout ce que je fais c'est survivre, jour après jour, tu comprends ça ?! Je n'ai pas le temps de me projeter dans le futur, et si je le fais, je vois bien que je finirai seule, sans personne, comme je te l'ai dit il y a même pas une minute. Je te ferai souffrir ! Et tu ne mérites pas ça. Alors non, je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'y penser, parce que ça ne sert à rien, parce que je ne sais pas si demain je serai encore en vie, tu le comprends ?! » cria-t-elle. Elle criait toutes ses peurs, tout ce qu'elle contenait depuis que Clarke était entrée chez elle. Clarke n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Lexa continua :

« Ça sert à rien de vouloir construire quelque chose. Je me bats tous les jours, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, quand je sais déjà que ça finira mal, parce que si Clarke, l'amour est une putain de faiblesse, crois moi. Alors j'ai plus envie d'y goûter. Je préfère me concentrer, me contrôler, pour survivre encore un jour. » Clarke la regarda, Lexa était à bout de souffle, tout était sorti d'une traite. La brune ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'elle avait pu dire. Et tout ce que fit la blonde fut de répondre :

« _Maybe life should be about more than just surviving._ ». Puis elle continua « Tu crois qu'on ne mérite pas mieux que ça ? »

Phrase que finit par achever Lexa. Elle se mit à pleurer, encore et encore. Elle engouffra son visage dans ses mains. Non, elle ne méritait pas mieux, elle refusait de mériter mieux, elle se l'interdisait. L'amour est une faiblesse. Elle savait, elle en était persuadée, qu'un jour ou l'autre elle pèterait un câble, et qu'elle ferait souffrir Clarke, qui partirait à la minute où elle la verrait dans cet état. Elle devait en finir maintenant, avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Pour le bien de Clarke. Mais à ce même moment elle avait tellement envie d'embrasser la blonde, d'effacer du bout de ses doigts toutes les larmes qui s'étaient également échappées des magnifiques yeux azur, et lui demander pardon. Mais non. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Puis elle se mit à hurler « Va-t-en, Clarke ! » mais Clarke ne l'écouta pas, le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle lui brisait le cœur, mais pourtant dans une dernière tentative elle essaya d'approcher Lexa.

« Ne me touche pas ! Je t'ai dit de t'en aller ! » cria Lexa. La fin de sa voix dérailla alors qu'elle se leva, et s'éloigna le plus possible de la blonde.

Clarke la regarda ne sachant ni quoi dire ni quoi faire.

« Vas-t-en.. » reprit Lexa d'une voix plus faible.

« Lexa.. » murmura la blonde dans un sanglot.

« Ecoute, je ne suis pas celle qui te faut. Un jour peut-être nous nous reverrons et à ce moment là je serai la bonne pour toi, et toi pour moi. Mais pour le moment je suis un chaos. Un chaos pour toi, tes pensées, tes actions, ta vie… Regarde dans quel état je te mets et dans quel état tu me mets. Tu es du poison pour mon cœur. Alors je te le dis une dernière fois. Vas-t-en. »

Clarke ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Elle se rendit bien compte, contre sa volonté, qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle ne pouvait pas aider Lexa, parce qu'elle voyait bien que devant elle ce n'était pas la Lexa qu'elle connaissait. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à la rassurer et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Parce qu'elle pensait que si ce genre de moment se produisait, elle pourrait aider Lexa. Elle voulait être cette personne pour sa brune. Mais Lexa avait raison, si elle était dans cet état, c'était en partie de sa faute. Alors elle partit, sans se retourner, le cœur en miette. Elle avait tellement mal dans sa poitrine, son cœur tambourinait comme s'il essayait de sortir de sa cage thoracique, comme si quelqu'un l'arrachait littéralement de sa poitrine. Elle avait mal. Tellement mal.

Lexa regarda la porte se fermer emmenant la dernière image de la blonde avec elle.

Elle sortit de chez Lexa en pleurs, et la première pensée qui lui vint c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Lexa comme ça, malgré tout ce que lui avait dit la brune, elle s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle ne savait pas ce que Lexa était capable de faire. Alors elle essaya de réguler sa respiration et sortit son téléphone, au bout de trois sonneries elle entendit une voix répondre :

« Clarke ? »

« Le-Lexa.. Elle va pas bien. Elle est chez elle. Ell-Elle semble brisée et.. elle ne veut pas me voir.. Mais peut-être.. Peut-être que toi elle voudra. S'il te plait Octavia, j'ai peur pour elle. »

« J'arrive de suite »

Et Clarke raccrocha.

Elle s'assit dans sa voiture, essayant d'arrêter de pleurer puis démarra. Lexa ne voulait pas d'elle, elle n'avait rien à faire là. Mais elle espérait qu'Octavia calme sa petite-amie, enfin son ex petite-amie. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle rentra chez elle, et esquiva Raven et sa mère, pour partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Lexa, elle, tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter sa crise de larmes et elle se mit à taper dans un mur, encore et encore, jusqu'à s'effondrer au sol. Elle avait cette vision de Clarke qui partait. Elles ne s'étaient pas dit au revoir, la blonde ne s'était pas retournée, laissant pour dernière image son dos et sa chevelure blonde. Lexa se remémora la première fois qu'elle vit ces cheveux dorés dans la foule des nouveaux lycéens et elle sentit son cœur se briser. Son cœur était déchiqueté, au plus elle s'entendait dire toutes ces horreurs à Clarke, au plus elle sentait son cœur tomber encore et encore, comme si cette chute ne s'arrêtait jamais. Mais elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de l'éloigner d'elle, avant qu'elles deux ne souffrent, parce que si ce n'était pas Clarke qui l'abandonnerait, ça serait Lexa qui ferait une connerie et qui s'éloignerait, elle ferait fuir la blonde dans tous les cas. Personne ne pouvait être dans une relation amoureuse avec elle alors que son comportement changeait sans cesse. Ça serait égoïste de vouloir y croire. Clarke méritait bien mieux qu'elle. Mais tout à coup, elle prit conscience qu'elle n'avait pas seulement rompu avec Clarke, mais qu'elle l'avait fait souffrir alors que c'est justement ce qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix. Elle revit Clarke lui ouvrir son cœur, elle se souvient des mots de sa blonde « Je t'attendrai ». Et c'est comme ça qu'elle s'effondra et commença à faire une attaque de panique. Son cœur tambouriné dans sa poitrine encore et toujours plus fort, à croire qu'il allait exploser. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Elle eut des bouffées de chaleur, puis des sueurs froides accompagnées de frissons. Ses oreilles commencèrent à bourdonner et sa vision à se troubler. Elle avait perdu Clarke, elle l'avait perdu, et c'était de sa faute. Elle voulu se relever, elle voulait aller voir la blonde, se mettre à genou devant elle et la supplier de la pardonner, mais à peine se fut-elle redresser qu'elle se sentit de nouveau tomber. Elle ferma les yeux attendant l'impact, mais elle sentit à la place des bras la retenir. Elle leva les yeux : Octavia.

« Chuuut….. Calme-toi, Lexa, calme-toi ». Octavia s'assit, prit Lexa dans ses bras, puis se mit à la bercer. Elles étaient toutes les deux assises au sol dans les bras l'une de l'autre et se balançaient sur le rythme régulier de la Blake. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Octavia assistait à une de ces crises et c'est ainsi qu'elle continua :

« Fais comme moi. Inspire » fit-elle en inspirant, « Expire ». « C'est ça, continue Lexa, inspire, expire » continua-t-elle, tout en maintenant une main sur le diaphragme de la brune dans ses bras pour suivre sa respiration qui commençait à se réguler.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Lexa se calma et put se relever, arrivant de nouveau à respirer.

« Assis-toi » lui dit Octavia en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le canapé. « Je vais te chercher de l'eau »

Puis elle partit dans la cuisine en courant, et revint aussi vite avec un verre d'eau. Elle le tendit à Lexa. Celle-ci prit quelques gorgées, et essuya son visage qui était recouvert de larmes.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Octavia doucement en posant délicatement ses mains sur celles de Lexa.

« Je.. Je devais le faire tu comprends. Je devais l'éloigner de moi. Mes sentiments pour elle allait me détruire. J'étais obligée, Octavia, j'étais obligée.. » se mit-elle à répéter tout en recommençant à pleurer. Octavia essuya les larmes de son amie, puis lui dit de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Lexa se calma un peu, et Octavia décida de lui parler.

« Je comprends. Je comprends pourquoi tu réagis comme ça… Que tu la repousses parce qu'avec tout ce qui t'es arrivée tu n'as plus la force de faire confiance à qui que ce soit, ni d'aimer qui que ce soit. Parce que tu as peur de ce qui pourrait se passer, tu as peur d'à nouveau souffrir.. » elle pressa un peu ses mains sur celles de Lexa, et continua « Je ne te fais pas la morale mais avec tout ce qui t'es arrivée tu peux soit rester là, engluer par tout ça, soit te dire que c'est un cadeau, certes empoisonné, mais un cadeau quand même. Je crois sincèrement que dans la vie les épreuves sont là pour te faire grandir, évoluer, te rendre encore plus forte ou bien t'en empêcher, pétrifiée par la peur, mais c'est à toi de choisir. Soit tu essayes de passer au dessus de ça, je ne dis pas que ça sera facile, et il te faudra du temps pour vraiment ne plus avoir peur, mais je sais que tu peux y arriver. Et je serai là, Clarke sera là, pour te rattraper à chaque fois que tu tombes… Soit tu vas sombrer encore et encore jusqu'à te perdre. Et je ne veux pas que la Lexa que je connaisse disparait pour toujours. Alors quand tu seras prête, vas chez elle, et va lui parler. Elle t'aime Lexa. Et sincèrement je le vois en elle, elle ne t'abandonnera pas, sinon je ne te dirai pas tout ça. Tu sais comment je le sais ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Lexa leva ses yeux encore embués par les larmes pour regarder son amie et secoua négativement sa tête. Octavia lui fit un petit sourire et lui répondit :

« Ça fait à peine trois semaines que vous vous connaissez, et pourtant au lieu de prendre peur devant ta façon d'agir et de fuir, tu sais ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle m'a appelé. Elle m'a appelé pour que je vienne voir si tu allais bien. Parce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir que tu étais en sécurité. Et ça, ce n'est pas le comportement de quelqu'un qui se contrefout de ton sort. Crois en elle, Lexa. Crois en toi. »

Lexa hocha la tête, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle entendait ce que sa meilleure amie lui disait mais elle se sentait toujours aussi mal pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Clarke, et ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose.

« Ça va ? ». Octavia savait très bien que Lexa n'allait pas bien mais elle voyait que sa meilleure amie était enfermée dans un mutisme qui l'inquiétait.

« Pas le moins du monde.. » répondit la brune puis ses yeux verts se retrouvèrent encore une fois remplis de larmes tout en fixant les yeux d'Octavia qui la prit dans ses bras.

La jeune Blake resta cette nuit là avec Lexa. Et lorsque celle-ci était partie se doucher, Octavia en avait profité pour envoyer un message à Clarke et Raven.

A Clarke : « Elle est désolée Clarke. Je sais que ça peut être très difficile quand elle a ce genre de comportement, je te comprends tout à fait. Moi la première. Mais faut que tu comprennes que ce n'était pas elle qui parlait. Enfin si, mais pas la Lexa qu'on connait et qu'on aime, d'accord ? Elle a écouté sa mauvaise conscience au lieu de son cœur. Et le problème c'est que c'est juste maintenant qu'elle s'en rend compte. Mais crois en elle, elle aura besoin de toi. Bisous »

Clarke ne répondit pas, elle avait encore du mal à encaisser tout ce que Lexa lui avait dit. A chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle se remettait à pleurer. Raven était à côté d'elle sur son lit, et la berçait dans ses bras. Elle avait rarement vu la blonde comme ça, hormis quand arrivée la date de la mort de son père, elle était si jeune.. La brune entendit son portable sonner. Et elle lâcha Clarke une seconde pour l'attraper.

A Raven : « Salut Rav', je me doute que Clarke t'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Et je sais que Clarke est comme une sœur pour toi, et que tu voudras la protéger de Lexa. Mais Lexa est comme ma sœur, et je voulais juste te dire qu'elle s'en veut déjà, qu'elle est super mal, et qu'elle ne pensait rien de ce qu'elle a dit. Donc si tu pouvais éviter de l'insulter devant Clarke, ça serait sympa ^^ bisous. »

A Octavia : « Clarke aussi est super mal ! Mais je sais aussi qu'elles ont un lien particulier que je ne comprends toujours pas. Mais Lexa a intérêt de s'excuser et sortir le grand jeu. Et si jamais elle refait du mal à Clarke prévint la que je viendrais lui casser quelques os. »

A Raven : « Elle veut s'excuser. Je suis sure que demain elle ira voir Clarke. Bref, merci. Ce fut une journée fatigante. Je vous laisse dormir. Bisous la mexicaine »

A Octavia : « Mexicaine ? Vraiment ? »

A Raven : « Les surnoms les plus simples sont parfois les meilleurs ) »

Le lendemain Lexa se réveilla abattue. Elle était exténuée, fatiguée d'avoir pleuré une partie de la nuit en se remémorant les choses atroces qu'elle avait dit à Clarke. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Enfin si, elle savait très bien. Mais elle détestait quand elle perdait le contrôle, qu'elle perdait toute confiance en elle, et préférait éloigner tout le monde, tout ça parce qu'elle avait peur de souffrir. Lexa repensa encore une fois à ce que Clarke lui avait dit « _Maybe life should be about more than just surviving_ »

Mais Lexa se laissa une journée pour réfléchir, et se calmer. Elle repensa à ce qu'Octavia lui avait dit, un discours très proche de celui d'une de ses séances avec Marcus. Mais elle ne pouvait pas affronter Clarke dans cet état. La voir triste, et savoir que c'était de sa faute, lui briserait le cœur instantanément. Elle avait peur. Elle avait perdu Clarke et elle repensa à une citation d'un livre qu'elle avait lu récemment « Ma peur, la voilà, j'ai perdu quelque chose d'important que je ne peux pas retrouver alors que j'en ai besoin. C'est la peur du type qui a perdu ses lunettes et à qui l'opticien annonce qu'il n'y en a plus une seule paire dans le monde entier, qu'il devra faire sans dorénavant. »

* * *

 **D'abord désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, je suis un peu fatiguée ^^**

 **Donc, oui, j'ai mis le fameux « Maybe life should be about more than just surviving » dans sa version originale, parce que je le trouve tellement plus authentique qu'en le traduisant, en le voyant en français je trouvais que ça sonnait faux, bref voilà ^^**

 **J'espère que vous n'allez pas me tuer. Ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire, j'y ai mis un peu -beaucoup- de moi. Et même s'il est triste, il fallait que Lexa passe par là.**

 **Ah et vous en avez aussi appris un peu plus sur Costia. Qu'imaginez-vous pour le prochain chapitre ?**

 **J'aimerais avoir votre avis, une petite review fait toujours du bien pour savoir si ce qu'on écrit plait ou pas ^^**

 **Guest5** **: Merci pour les corrections, tu vas devenir ma beta ) C'est peut-être aussi parce que j'adore Raven haha et quand j'écris les passages Raven/Clarke je ris juste en imaginant ma meilleure amie et moi discutant, du coup je pense que ça y joue sur le fait que je mette plus des passages de leur amitié ^^ et là tu as eu du Octavia/Lexa (même si ce n'était pas rigolo ^^)**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello les loulous !**

 **Alors oui, officiellement je suis en retard minuit vient de passer… Mais c'était mon anniv hier et j'étais à Paris donc je n'avais ni mon pc ni le temps ^^ ce qui explique également les fautes que vous allez retrouver par milliers ! D'ailleurs dites moi le je les corrigerai :)**

 **Bref sinon, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !**

 _ **Ecrire, c'est une façon de parler sans être interrompu - Jules Renard.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Si les regards ont un langage**

Une semaine. Une semaine que Lexa réfléchissait. Elle aurait bien voulu aller de suite s'excuser auprès de Clarke, ce qui était certain c'est qu'elle regrettait, mais à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de la blonde dans les couloirs du lycée son cœur se serrait, elle avait honte de son comportement. Elle était nocive pour son entourage. Et puis Clarke était également en tord dans l'histoire. Sauf que tout ça était passé au second plan quand mardi le père de la jeune Woods était rentré. Les premiers jours il était calme, jusqu'à jeudi soir où lui et son comportement sous l'emprise de l'alcool étaient réapparu, et c'est à ce moment là que Lexa réalisa que Clarke n'avait pas tord. Alors elle sombra un peu plus. C'était ce moment où le fait de se lever devenait difficile, alors imaginez de devoir se doucher, s'habiller, aller au lycée, faire semblant d'être comme d'habitude, et encore qu'est-ce qu'être comme d'habitude ? Pour ensuite rester attentive en cours, à ce que vos amis disent, mentir à vos proches sur votre ressenti. Etre une menteuse, voilà à quoi la vie de Lexa rythmée. Encore et encore. Alors la venue de son père et tout ce qui impliquait n'arrangea rien. Lexa était dans sa chambre, debout devant son miroir en train de regarder les nouveaux hématomes sur son corps que son père lui avait laissé. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour retenir ses larmes. Elle n'était pas faible. Elle serra les poings tendus le long de son corps et releva le menton en ce regardant dans le miroir. Elle n'était pas faible, mais elle avait besoin de Clarke.

On était samedi et le Soleil commençait sa descente pour laisser place à la Lune.

Une énième fois Raven demanda :

« T'es sure ? Abby n'est pas là, je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule. »

« Ça va allait Rav', vraiment. Ça fait une semaine, et merci pour être toi, mais je t'assure que me retrouvait un peu seule me fera surement du bien. Et je ne veux pas gâcher ta soirée avec Wick, alors vas-y » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Raven vint lui déposer un baiser sur le haut de la tête.

« Merci hermana. Je t'aime »

Ces quelques mots réchauffèrent le cœur de la blonde. Elles prenaient soin l'une de l'autre, mais elles parlaient rarement de leur sentiment, alors ces quelques mots signifiaient beaucoup pour Clarke. La brune lui fit un dernier sourire et s'en alla. Clarke se rassit confortablement sur son canapé et alluma la télé.

Lexa, quant à elle, avait passé la journée à réfléchir, à trouver les mots justes. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Elle détestait quand elle n'était plus maître de son propre corps, de ses propres pensées. Et c'est en début de soirée qu'elle partit de chez elle pour aller voir Clarke, pour lui demander pardon, pour littéralement ramper à ses pieds. Elle était prête à tout pour la récupérer. Elle avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie. Et comme la plus grande des imbéciles elle l'avait repoussé et l'avait blessé. Alors que justement c'est ce qu'elle cherchait à éviter. Et puis Clarke voulait bien faire, même si elle s'y était mal prise.

Lexa se retrouva donc à taper à cette porte qu'elle commençait à connaître. Mais personne ne répondit. Elle toqua un peu plus fort et c'est une Clarke en jogging, les yeux rougis par les larmes, qui lui ouvrit. A cette vision le cœur de Lexa se brisa un peu plus. Les yeux bleus de la blonde si pétillants d''habitude qu'ils illuminaient le cœur de Lexa un peu plus chaque jour étaient ternes à présent. C'était de sa faute. Elle avait vraiment fait n'importe quoi. Cette blonde était tout pour elle à présent, et elle l'avait compris bien trop tard.

« Lexa ? » dit Clarke, ne croyant pas ses yeux. Elle ne croyait pas revoir Lexa d'aussitôt après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit et surtout vu la semaine passée où la brune baissait les yeux à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait. Et malgré elle, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent en voyant cette brune en face d'elle, qui lui faisait toujours autant d'effets malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire. Et faisant abstraction de la fatigue évidente de Lexa, elle la trouvait tout simplement magnifique. Si un jour vous cherchez l'allégorie de la beauté, pas la peine de chercher bien loin, appelez Lexa Woods.

« Je peux entrer » lui demanda Lexa, avec une voix douce teintée de peur.

Pour toute réponse Clarke ouvrit en grand la porte, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour répondre. Elle alla dans le salon et éteignit la télé, tandis que Lexa la suivit. Elles s'assirent sur un canapé dans le salon, et Lexa déclara :

« Clarke.. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Tout ce que je t'ai dit vendredi dernier, ce n'était que des mensonges, je t'en supplie crois moi quand je te dis ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai eu peur de faire à nouveau confiance, peur de ce que je ressentais pour toi. Et je t'ai blessé, je me sens si mal d'imaginer pourvoir te faire du mal.. Clarke.. »

Pour toute réponse, les larmes de Clarke se remirent à couler pour deux raisons évidentes. La première était le fait que même après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, la façon dont Lexa prononçait son prénom la faisait toujours littéralement fondre. La deuxième était le fait que tout ce qu'il s'était passé remonté à la surface. Elle ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler et Lexa se précipita pour les essuyer.

« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée, Clarke. Je te promets de ne plus jamais te blesser. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai réfléchi toute la journée pour trouver les mots justes, mais il n'y en a aucun assez fort pour me faire pardonner de ce que je t'ai fait, pour t'expliquer pourquoi tout ce que j'ai dit était des mensonges, pour t'expliquer ce que je ressens. Alors j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je prends les mots de quelqu'un d'autre. »

La blonde fronça des sourcils, et n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Lexa se mit à genoux devant elle, qui était toujours assise et qui fut plus que surprise du comportement de Lexa. En toute vérité, le message qu'Octavia lui avait envoyé l'avait un peu rassuré. Elle voulait être là pour Lexa, mais elle voulait lui laisser du temps. Mais le fait de voir la brune avait ravivé les souvenirs de ce qu'elle avait ressenti lors de leur dispute. Elle avait découvert une autre facette de Lexa, une facette qui lui faisait peur, mais qu'elle voulait apprendre à connaître et à aider. Parce que oui, elle voulait apprendre à connaître toutes les facettes de la mystérieuse jeune femme en face d'elle, elle voulait la connaître entièrement. Et là, elle en découvrait encore une autre. Lexa était désarmée, elle ouvrait son âme à Clarke.

La brune ancra son regard dans celui de Clarke et prit les mains de la blonde. Lexa toujours sur ses genoux, et toujours en se noyant dans cet océan, commença à réciter :

« J'aime le sol qu'elle foule, l'air qu'elle respire, et tout ce qu'elle touche, et tout ce qu'elle dit. J'aime tous ses regards, et tous ses gestes, je l'aime entièrement et complètement. Voilà ! Dans chaque nuage, dans chaque arbre, remplissant l'air la nuit, visible dans chaque objet le jour, je suis entourée de son image. Le monde entier est une terrible collection de témoignages qui me rappellent qu'elle existe, et que je l'ai perdue ! Si je t'ai blessé, hante-moi, alors ! Les victimes hantent leurs meurtriers, je crois. Sois toujours avec moi, prends n'importe quelle forme, rends-moi folle ! Mais ne me laisse pas dans cet abîme où je ne puis te trouver. C'est indicible ! ». Lexa vit les yeux de la blonde reprendre tout doucement de leur éclat, alors que des larmes continuaient de déferler sur ses joues, tandis que ses propres yeux commençaient eux aussi à laisser des larmes s'échapper. Elle se redressa un peu et posa sa main sur la joue de Clarke, qui se laissa faire, et qui esquissa un léger sourire. Elle ancra un peu plus si s'était possible son regard dans celui de sa blonde, essayant de lui transmettre tout les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour elle à ce moment. Puis elle reprit :

« Je ne lui dis jamais mon amour en paroles ; pourtant, si les regards ont un langage, le plus simple d'esprit aurait pu deviner que j'étais amoureuse. »

Un léger voile passa sur les yeux de Lexa qui les baissa rapidement. Ne sachant plus quoi dire elle prononça un dernier : « Je suis désolée, Clarke ».

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que la blonde se pencha pour l'embrasser. Une simple caresse sur ses lèvres, mais qu'est-ce que les lèvres de la blonde lui avaient manqué. Celle-ci se recula un peu en laissant poser son front contre celui de la brune.

« C'est simple Lexa, oui tes mots m'ont blessé, beaucoup. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement que te pardonner. Ces derniers jours ont été horrible sans toi, sans te parler, sans voir ton sourire, sans pouvoir me perdre dans tes yeux. Je veux être là pour toi dans ces moments là, à l'avenir je ne veux pas que tu me repousses, je veux juste t'aider, tu comprends ? »

Lexa hocha rapidement de la tête, ne pouvant pas répondre tellement sa gorge était serrée par l'émotion. Clarke lui pardonnait, Clarke était assez folle pour l'aimer, elle, Lexa. Elle se releva et prit Clarke dans ses bras. Leur étreinte dura de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que leurs larmes séchèrent, laissant des sillons sur leur visage. Lexa se mit à se balancer avec douceur sur le rythme d'une musique imaginaire, son visage collé à celui de Clarke. La blonde suivit cette danse improvisée. Puis recula un peu sa tête pour voir Lexa qui avait encore les yeux mi-clos, qu'elle rouvrit en ne sentant plus la chaleur de Clarke contre sa joue. Clarke passa son pouce sur les lèvres charnues de Lexa, avant de rire. Elle se recula ne pouvant plus retenir son fou rire et se plia en deux en se tenant le ventre.

Lexa écarquilla les yeux, elle aurait pu s'attendre à tout sauf à ça. Ce fou rire ne passa toujours pas, et elle commença à s'inquiéter.

« Clarke ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

La concernée se redressa et sécha ses larmes de rire, jusqu'à se calmer et reprendre sa respiration.

« Clarke ? Tu m'expliques ? » sourit Lexa, voyant que la blonde était sortie de sa transe et lui lançait un regard plein de malice.

« T'as conscience qu'il y a que toi pour réciter un passage d'un de mes livres préférés pour te faire pardonner ? »

Lexa se mit à sourire encore plus, mais répondit :

« C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? »

« Non, je l'ai de suite reconnu, mais la situation m'a fait rire. La première fois où on s'est vraiment parlé, c'est quand je suis passée pour une idiote en te disant que ce livre allait te plaire. »

« Tu n'es en aucun cas une idiote, Clarke » lui dit-elle en se rapprochant de la blonde, tout en lui prenant sa main.

« Oui, mais fallait le faire quand même d'apprendre un passage de ce livre pour venir t'excuser alors que c'était ce même livre qui m'avait foutu la honte devant toi » dit-elle en riant.

« Alors c'est ça qui te fait tant rire ? » dit-elle en levant un sourcil, « Comme je te l'ai dit la première fois, si je l'ai lu autant de fois, c'est parce que j'adore ce livre. Je le trouve quinze milles fois mieux que toutes ces pièces romantiques gnian-gnian comme Roméo et Juliette ou encore Cyrano de Bergerac. Leur amour n'est rien comparé à celui de Catherine et Heathcliff. »

« T'es en train de me dire que tu ressens pour moi les mêmes sentiments qu'il y a entre eux ? » demanda Clarke sous le coup de la surprise, puis se mit soudainement à rougir, en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de demander. Alors que les joues de Lexa étaient déjà carbonisées si c'était possible, elle déglutit.

« Je.. C'est ce qui m'a semblé le plus adapté oui.. » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix à peine audible, « Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi intense que ce que je ressens pour toi. Je n'avais pas les mots pour te le dire, alors oui. Ce qu'ils ont est pur, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans leur vie, malgré tous les tourments, ce qu'ils partageaient restés pur et authentique. »

« T'as conscience que ça se termine pas très bien ? » demanda Clarke pour soulager la brune, qui s'enfonçait dans ses explications. La blonde avait très bien compris. Lexa voulait exprimer ses sentiments pour elle, mais ne savait pas comment le faire, donc elle était passée à travers le discours de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ce choix tout particulier lui donnait une douce chaleur qui se répandait dans tout son corps. Parce que l'amour que partageaient les deux personnages de ce roman était si intense et profond, que Clarke se sentit gênée d'imaginer que la brune pouvait ressentir pour elle ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce que ressentait ce couple fictif l'un pour l'autre.

Lexa lui fit un petit sourire : « Certes. Mais aurais-tu oublié que leur amour est éternel ? Qu'il dépasse les limites de leur existence sur Terre ? Que même après la mort cet amour est toujours là ? C'est pour ça que j'aime ce livre. Ce n'est pas un roman à l'eau de rose. C'est un drame, les personnages sont authentiques, cruels. Leur histoire est atroce et pourtant cette amour subsiste, malgré tout. »

Clarke tira la main de la brune toujours dans la sienne vers elle et l'embrassa. Leurs baisers étaient de plus en plus appuyés, de plus en plus intimes, et leur firent manquer d'air très vite. Elles se regardèrent en souriant comme jamais elles ne s'étaient souri auparavant. Et Clarke sentit une lâchée de papillons dans son ventre en voyant ce sourire. En fait elle n'avait jamais vu Lexa sourire de toutes ses dents. Alors elle oublia toutes les fois où elle trouvait Lexa magnifique en souriant, parce que là c'était tout bonnement irréel. Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous n'avez jamais vu Lexa sourire comme ça.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes elles décidèrent de se faire à manger et Clarke aborda un sujet qui ne la quittait pas.

« J'aimerais savoir comment fonctionne ta maladie. Parce qu'hormis les 'on dit', je n'en sais pas grand-chose et j'aurai aimé que tu m'en parles, avec ton point de vu, ton expérience, parce qu'internet est bien pratique mais là ça ne m'a pas vraiment aidé… » demanda timidement Clarke.

« T'as fait des recherches ? » demanda Lexa surprise.

« Oui » répondit la blonde gênée « Je voulais essayer de mieux te comprendre. Mais t'es pas obligée de me répondre… ». Lexa sourit à la gêne de sa petite-amie et se précipita pour répondre.

« Au contraire, ça me fait plaisir que tu veuilles savoir. Alors déjà faut savoir qu'il y a plusieurs types de bipolarité. Mais le principe reste le même. La plupart des gens ont tous des hauts et des bas en fonction des évènements qui rythment leur vie. Mais pour les bipolaires.. On a des changements d'humeurs anormaux par rapport à ce qu'on vit. Par exemple, on peut être super triste alors que dans notre vie tout va bien. »

« Ça vient d'où ? »

« Ils ne savent pas vraiment. Il y a des traitements par contre, qui fonctionnent pour certains, et pas pour d'autres. »

« T'en as ? »

« Oui. J'en avais essayé un autre avant, mais c'était encore pire. Maintenant celui que je prends ça va. Ça me permet de ne pas avoir des « bas » trop violents. » Clarke fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas, et Lexa reprit vite : « Ah oui, je ne t'ai pas expliqué. Les 'up' c'est les phases dites maniaques, pour moi elles sont plus faibles donc on les appelle hypomaniaques. Je peux être très enjouée, hyperactive, avoir plein de projets, j'ai une confiance en moi impressionnante, j'ai littéralement l'impression que je peux tout réussir parce que je suis au dessus de tout le monde. Mais je suis également peu patiente, frustrée que personne ne me comprenne, donc je deviens très vite irritable et en colère. Ensuite il y a les phases dites 'down', pour faire simple c'est la dépression. Je me trouve inutile, je perds toute mon estime personnelle, je trouve que la vie ne vaut pas le coup, je n'ai plus goût à rien. Et en gros ces phases varient et alternent comme un cycle sans fin. Parfois quand je suis super heureuse, je me demande si je suis vraiment heureuse ou si c'est à cause de mon traitement et de ma maladie ou alors parfois quand je sais que je suis en up, j'en profite pas vraiment parce que j'ai peur, je sais que dans peu de temps je vais passer en down… »

Clarke hocha la tête, essayant d'assimiler toutes ces nouvelles informations.

« Ça doit être horrible.. Tu fais comment pour essayer de gérer tout ça ? »

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. Il faut essayer de relativiser, j'ai des exercices de respiration pour la gestion de la colère et des attaques de panique, je me force à sortir quand ça ne va pas, enfin c'est surtout Octavia qui me tire de mon lit.. Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, crois moi… » dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Je n'en doute pas… »

« Je fais de l'équitation aussi. Ça me calme » expliqua-t-elle en souriant, puis continua « D'ailleurs demain je vais au club, si jamais t'as envie de venir.. »

« Ça serait avec plaisir ! »

Elles finirent de préparer à manger dans un silence confortable puis dégustèrent leur repas. Plus tard elles se retrouvèrent dans le salon et continuèrent de discuter de sujets plus légers.

« Donc tu aimes l'équitation et lire. Et quoi d'autre ? » demanda Clarke en jouant avec la main de Lexa, alors que sa tête était nichée dans le cou de la brune.

« Enlevez-moi mes livres, je serais réduit au désespoir. » répondit Lexa. Clarke se releva pour la regarder, et la brune lui fit un clin d'œil avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu connais les Hauts de Hurlevent par cœur ou ça se passe comment ? »

« Non » rit-elle, « Mais je connais mes classiques » dit-elle dans un sourire, tout en caressant les cheveux de la blonde.

Puis elle reprit : « Sinon, j'aime écrire. »

« Tu me feras lire un jour quelque chose que tu as écrit ? » demanda Clarke comme une enfant. Lexa lui fit de nouveau un petit sourire en coin. Sourire dont Clarke ne se lassera jamais.

« Un jour peut-être, si tu es sage »

Clarke fit mine de bouder, alors Lexa se décala pour pouvoir déposer un baiser sur son front, sur chacune de ses joues, sur son nez, puis descendit le long de sa mâchoire pour mordiller son oreille et murmura d'une voix suave :

« Pour moi, montrer un de mes écrits, c'est pire que me mettre nue »

Puis elle recula un peu sa tête, l'air de rien. Tandis que les yeux de Clarke s'assombrirent aussitôt, le souffle chaud de Lexa contre son oreille avait allumé un feu en elle. Ce revirement de situation avait fait naître en elle un désir sans nom.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Clarke ? » demanda Lexa avec un sourire en coin.

« Arrête de dire mon prénom comme ça ! » répondit-elle en se mordant inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure et en respirant un peu plus fort.

« Quoi ? » demanda la brune surprise tout en reprenant son sérieux.

« Tu.. Tu fais un truc bizarre avec ta langue, tu roules un peu le L et appuie sur le K.. » expliqua maladroitement Clarke qui commençait à rougir.

« Je vois que tu as analysé ça… Clarke… » répondit Lexa en se rapprochant de la blonde avec un sourire mutin.

C'était trop pour la blonde qui scella ses lèvres avec celles de Lexa dans un baiser précipité. Puis elle l'embrassa avidement avant de faire glisser sa main le long du bras de la brune, pour passer sa main sous sa chemise. Lexa avait une main posée sur la nuque de la blonde et une à sa taille. Au contact des doigts de Clarke sur sa peau un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres, et elle passa sa main dans le dos de la blonde pour la rapprocher fermement contre son corps. A bout de souffle, elles rompirent leur baiser.

Lexa déglutit en voyant le désir qui parcourait les yeux de Clarke, alors que les siens devaient être dans le même état. La blonde se leva et la tira vers les escaliers pour l'amener dans sa chambre.

Aussitôt arrivées dans la chambre de la jeune fille, celle-ci embrassa Lexa avec douceur ce qui surprit la brune s'attendant à ce qu'elle l'embrasse avec plus de fougue comme précédemment.

Puis elle recula un peu et lui dit « Attends Clarke, ta mère et Raven ne vont pas rentrer ? »

Clarke la regarda avec un sourire en coin « On a la maison pour nous toute seule. Raven est chez Wick pour minimum toute la nuit et ma mère est à un séminaire »

Lexa lui sourit, puis demanda :

« T'es sure ? »

Clarke savait très bien que la brune ne lui demandait pas si elle était sure que la maison soit vide, mais plutôt si elle était sure de ce qui allait se passer entre elles.

« J'ai jamais été aussi sure de ma vie »

* * *

 **J'espère que cette réconciliation vous aura plu. Même si elle semble rapide, on ne peut se séparer de son anam cara (âme-sœur, j'aime bien cette légende celte). Et oui je suis fan des Hauts de Hurlevent, il va falloir vous y faire. Et oui je l'ai lu tellement de fois que je ne compte plus, mais quand on aime on ne compte pas ! D'ailleurs je l'ai relu il y a trois semaines, peut-être pour ça que ça m'a inspiré aussi ^^**

 **Donc j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en avez pensé (vraiment ^^) et si leur conversation sur la maladie de Lexa semblait réelle ou pas..**

 **Je suis preneuse de tout avis, bon ou mauvais :)**

 **[[[[Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'histoire de ce roman un petit résumé :**

 **Donc il y a une famille qui vivait heureuse, jusqu'à ce que le père adopte un jeune garçon nommé Heathcliff, qui fut détestait par le fils de cette famille (Hindley), tandis que la fille (Catherine) se lia très vite à lui, d'un amour insaisissable et fusionnel. En grandissant Heathcliff devint un homme sans scrupule et jura de se venger d'Hindley et du mari de Catherine, qui lui empêchèrent de déclarer son amour pour Catherine. Mais malgré le fait que Catherine se maria et eut des enfants avec un autre homme, elle restera liée à Heathcliff pour toujours, homme qui lui causera pourtant sa perte.**

 **Leur relation est d'une passion extrême, plus que tourmentée et destructrice, mais reste magnifique selon moi. Enfin bref, si jamais vous êtes tentés de le lire, n'abandonnez pas aux premiers chapitres qui sont plutôt lourds à lire, la suite est bien plus intéressante.]]]]]**

 **En ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre, y aura surement un rating M si j'écris leur première fois ^^**

 **Guest5** **: Coucou toi ! Je t'ai laissé du travail (- corriger mes fautes :p ). Sinon merci beaucoup 3 pour le côté perso du chapitre précédent c'est dommage que je puisse pas te parler en pm ^^ mais on va dire que comme surement chaque auteur parfois on met un peu de nous dans nos persos et nos histoires et là c'était plus ou moins le cas ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu malgré le côté gnian gnian à souhait.. Je devais être inspirée x) bisous !**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello les loulous !**

 **Désolée, quelques heures de retard, on va dire que le weekend a été chargé ^^**

 **Je voulais vous remercier pour toujours être là, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'il y a des personnes qui s'arrêtent pour voir ce que j'écris ! :)**

 **Alors alors, voici votre petit RATING M (du coup pour les autres qui ne veulent pas le lire, vous pouvez sauter les « pavés » de texte).**

 _ **Love her but leave her wild - Atticus**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Ton t-shirt est à l'envers**

La blonde déboutonna tout doucement la chemise de Lexa, puis la fit glisser le long de ses bras bronzés, jusqu'à ce que le morceau de tissu tombe au sol, pour la laisser en débardeur noir. Les mains de Clarke remontèrent sur les bras de la brune faisant glisser ses ongles et lui provoquant un frisson. Elle continua son ascension jusqu'à atteindre les cicatrices qui déformaient la peau douce de Lexa. Clarke se fit beaucoup plus douce et passa ses doigts sur chacune d'entre elles comme une caresse. Lexa se crispa un peu, alors Clarke enleva ses mains et ancra ses yeux dans les yeux verts de la belle brune. En voyant les yeux habituellement bleus devenir presque noirs par le désir, Lexa eut une soudaine bouffée de chaleur, et s'avança un peu de sorte à ce que les mains de Clarke touchent de nouveau sa peau. C'était simple, à ce moment là, sa petite-amie pouvait lui faire n'importe quoi, Lexa se laisserait faire. La blonde sourit et continua à tracer des arabesques invisibles sur les bras de la brune puis remonta doucement pour lier ses mains autour de son cou, et scella ses lèvres contre les lèvres pulpeuses de son amante.

Lexa laissa échapper un gémissement de sa bouche lorsque Clarke mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Ce simple geste réveilla ses sens et en moins d'une seconde Clarke se trouva plaquée contre le mur. Lexa embrassa fougueusement la blonde, laissant parler son désir, puis alla poser ses lèvres dans le cou de Clarke. Celle-ci étira son cou, et pencha sa tête sur le côté pour laisser de la place aux lèvres de Lexa qui trouvèrent un point sensible où elles s'affairèrent à y laisser une marque. Elle était sienne.

Clarke poussa Lexa vers son lit et la fit asseoir sur celui-ci tout en attrapant ses mains. Sans jamais délier leurs doigts Lexa leva ses yeux vers la blonde ne croyant toujours pas que tout ceci était réel, ses yeux étaient brillant par l'émotion du moment ce qui n'échappa pas à Clarke qui la fit basculer en arrière tout en l'embrassant. La blonde se releva de nouveau pour capturer le regard de sa petite-amie. Le truc avec Lexa, c'est que la plupart du temps, son expression faciale parait tellement insensible, neutre, qu'on ne cesse de fixer ses yeux pour y déceler ne serait-ce qu'un passage éclair d'une émotion, et là c'est déjà trop tard. On ne peut plus détacher nos yeux des siens. On se rend compte qu'on est envouté par ses iris d'un vert transparent à en couper le souffle. Et c'est exactement ce qui se passa à ce moment pour Clarke, elle se perdait dans ce vert si énigmatique.

C'est à ce moment que Lexa en profita pour prendre rapidement le dessus et passer un genou entre les cuisses de la blonde qui lâcha un gémissement à cette sensation. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort alors qu'elle portait encore ses vêtements. Vêtements qui semblaient gêner la brune qui s'attela à enlever le haut de la jeune fille en dessous d'elle, puis déposa des baisers tout le long du corps de Clarke, s'attardant sur sa poitrine encore couverte. Elle continua son chemin, arrivant à la lisière du jogging de la blonde, elle donna un coup d'œil à Clarke qui lui murmura un « N'arrête pas ».

Lexa ne se fit pas prier et défit le cordon du jogging de la blonde pour délicatement lui enlever. Elle revint vers Clarke pour de nouveau capturer ses lèvres. Puis la blonde les fit tourner se retrouvant au dessus, voulant à son tour déshabiller Lexa. Elle enleva le jeans de la brune tandis que celle-ci se releva un peu pour l'aider. Clarke remonta vers les jambes de Lexa, et embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Sur chaque marque, elle déposa un doux baiser, faisant frissonner la brune. Elle voulait montrer à Lexa qu'elle était belle, qu'elle la trouvait magnifique même avec des cicatrices. Elle continua son chemin pour enlever le débardeur qui couvrait encore le buste de la brune. Celle-ci se redressa et se laissa faire. Clarke alla embrasser son ventre et remonta doucement jusqu'à ce rendre compte, dans la légère obscurité de sa chambre qui s'était installée, les hématomes d'une couleur violacés qui avaient pris place sur l'abdomen de sa copine. Clarke leva son regard vers Lexa, qui avait détourné les yeux et regardait sur le côté en se rendant compte de ce qui avait stoppé Clarke dans son élan.

La blonde se décala et s'assit à côté de sa brune qui s'était redressée et se couvrait maintenant le ventre de ses bras.

« Lexa, s'il te plait » essaya Clarke en caressant les bras de la concernée. Mais celle-ci n'eut aucune réaction.

« Ecoute, on n'a pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et je peux voir que ton père est revenu chez toi. Je.. Je veux t'aider, je sais que je m'y suis mal prise, et je le regrette. »

« Si je me suis autant énervée c'est que tu ne peux pas parler de ma vie comme ça sans me demander. » répondit Lexa avec froideur, ce qui fit serrer les dents de la blonde.

« Je l'ai bien compris. Comme je te l'ai dit je voulais juste aider. Et tu sais, je me suis vraiment sentie inutile, je ne savais pas quoi faire et.. J'ai eu peur pour toi. » se confia Clarke.

« Je-je suis désolée Clarke, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, tu le sais ? Mais faut aussi que tu respectes ma vie privée. Sinon ça ne marchera pas. J'ai déjà du mal à faire confiance aux gens, alors si tu fais ça je vais avoir du mal à te pardonner. L'honnêteté est primordiale pour moi, alors la prochaine fois qu'il se passe quelque chose comme ça, viens m'en parler. Dis-moi ce que tu as en tête et si jamais tu veux raconter quelque chose de personnel à mon propos demande moi avant s'il te plait. » déclara la brune, alors que sa voix s'était faite plus douce, et son regard était cette fois-ci dirigé vers sa blonde.

« D'accord, mais alors je veux comprendre pourquoi tu ne fais rien pour remédier à cette situation. Pourquoi tu ne le dénonces pas ? » demanda la blonde les sourcils froncés. Elle était têtue et attendrait d'avoir une réponse.

De longues minutes passèrent avant que Lexa ne déglutisse et prenne la parole.

« C'est compliqué, Clarke. Si je fais ça, ça aura de graves conséquences sur ma « famille », je vais détruire la réputation des Woods, et je serai vu comme la pauvre malheureuse s'étant fait battre par son paternel. Et je fais quoi moi, une fois sans maison, sans argent, sans rien. Je sais que ça sonne matérialiste mais je serai sans abri, à passer de foyer en foyer. Et j'aime ma vie ici… »

« Et ta mère ? »

« Je… J'y ai déjà pensé, mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle pourrait réagir. Soit elle voudra protéger leur réputation et donc me faire taire, soit peut être qu'elle m'aiderait mais j'en doute. Et dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque maintenant. J'aimerais attendre d'avoir dix huit ans. »

« Dix huit ans ! Mais Lexa, ça fait dans plus deux ans ! », Clarke n'en revenait pas. Lexa ne pouvait pas rester deux ans et quelques sous l'emprise néfaste de son père, elle le refusait. Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse quand lui vint une idée « Pourquoi tu ne te fais pas émanciper ? Au moins tu n'as pas attendre jusqu'à tes 18 ans. »

« Je sais. Mais pour le moment je ne suis pas prête.. Et puis je vais souvent chez les Blake, c'est juste que je préfère laisser Octavia avec Lincoln, et même si j'aime bien Bellamy c'est pas forcément la personne avec qui j'aime rester seule… », Lexa regarda Clarke avec hésitation, puis attrapa sa main et regagnant confiance en elle, elle dit : « Merci. Et je suis encore désolée d'avoir sur réagi comme je l'ai fait. »

« Je comprends, la prochaine fois on pourra essayer de parler, plutôt que crier non ? » taquina la blonde pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Mhm.. En parlant de crier, on en était où ? » demanda Lexa sur un ton enjôleur.

Clarke prit un air outrée, comprenant le sous-entendu de la brune, mais son visage affichait un sourire qu'elle avait du mal à cacher.

« Je crois.. qu'on en était là. » déclara la blonde en écartant les bras de sa brune, tout en se remettant à califourchon sur elle. Elle se pencha pour embrasser Lexa, tout en prenant appuie sur sa main gauche, tandis que son autre main commença à caresser la poitrine de la brune à travers son sous-vêtement. Elle continua à déposer des baisers sur la mâchoire de la Lexa pour atteindre son cou. Les mains de Lexa qui reposaient sur les hanches de Clarke glissèrent sur ses fesses voulant la rapprocher d'elle. Elle avait besoin de la sentir près d'elle. Lexa se redressa et ses mains passèrent derrière le dos de la blonde afin de lui dégrafer son sous-vêtement. Il y eut une petite seconde où Lexa resta à contempler le spectacle devant elle, les lèvres entrouvertes, puis elle embrassa un des seins à sa disposition tandis qu'elle caressait l'autre. Clarke balança sa tête en arrière et glissa une main dans les cheveux bruns de Lexa. Quelques secondes plus tard elle dégrafa à son tour le haut de la brune, et plaqua celle-ci contre le matelas, voulant elle aussi goûter à la poitrine qui s'offrait devant elle. Très vite, Lexa échangea leur position et se retrouva de nouveau au dessus de Clarke, elle glissa sa main sous le dernier vêtement que portait la jeune fille pour découvrir l'excitation qu'elle provoquait chez la blonde. Elle ancra ses yeux qui s'assombrissaient de plus en plus alors que ceux de Clarke avaient des pupilles anormalement dilatées, prouvant son désir. Elle enleva le sous-vêtement de sa petite-amie et le lança à travers la pièce pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Elle embrassa Clarke, tandis que sa main commençait à donner de douces caresses contre l'intimité de la blonde. Elle s'attarda sur son point sensible qui fit pousser un gémissement plus fort à Clarke à ce contact.

Très rapidement, la blonde ne put contrôler le mouvement de ses hanches qui en demander plus. Lexa comprit le message, et ayant suffisamment fait languir la blonde, elle répondit à sa requête. Elle commença un doux mouvement de va-et-vient en Clarke, tandis que celle-ci lâcha un autre gémissement, son corps accompagnant les mouvements de la main de la brune, qui accéléra la cadence. La blonde gémissait de plus en plus tandis que ses ongles se plantaient dans les épaules de Lexa qui admirait ce spectacle. Elle sentait que Clarke n'allait pas résister encore longtemps et peu de temps après vint ce gémissement caractéristique alors que la blonde cria son prénom. Clarke retomba sur le matelas, ses muscles encore tremblants. Lexa se redressa un peu pour embrasser la bouche légèrement gonflée de Clarke. Puis elle s'allongea à ses côtés. Après que la blonde ait repris une respiration normale, elle se tourna un peu pour se retrouver face à sa brune, et passa une main sur sa joue. Laissant parler leurs yeux. Elle se souvint à ce moment là d'une citation qu'elle avait lu : « Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme ». Et à cet instant, elle pouvait voir l'âme de Lexa, elle la voyait toute entière. Elle comptait bien rendre la pareille à sa brune, tandis qu'une de ses mains glissait le long des côtes de Lexa.

 ***FIN RATING M***

Le lendemain matin, Clarke se réveilla la première et sentit un poids sur la moitié de son corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit le corps de Lexa nue contre elle, son bras passant sur sa taille, leur jambes entremêlées, et la brune avait le reste de son corps contre celui de la blonde. Elle sourit à cette image. Lexa semblait si paisible quand elle dormait, elle avait un léger sourire sur ses lèvres et Clarke se demandait de quoi elle pouvait bien rêver. Elle passa une mèche des cheveux bruns derrière l'oreille de Lexa, puis traça une ligne le long de sa mâchoire, descendant dans son cou, pour parcourir son dos. Elle dessina du bout du doigt le tatouage que la brune avait, et elle se demandait la signification de celui-ci. Sur le bras de la jeune femme allongée sur elle, elle voyait bien que c'était un tribal, mais celui de son dos semblait plus personnel. Elle voyait des cercles qui lui semblaient être les différentes étapes du cycle lunaire, ainsi que d'autres traits plus graphique avec une écriture qu'elle ne connaissait pas le long de la colonne vertébrale de la brune.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lexa commença à bouger, et fini par ouvrir les yeux. Elle leva la tête pour voir Clarke lui donner un sourire, et sentit la main de celle-ci sur son dos. Elle tira un peu sur son cou pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde, qui sourit dans ce geste.

« Bonjour ma belle » dit Lexa, dans une voix encore endormie.

« Bonjour » répondit Clarke souriant à ce surnom, tout en continuant ses caresses.

« Dis, ça représente quoi ton tatouage ? »

Lexa lui donna un léger sourire, puis se redressa un peu pour mieux voir les yeux bleus de la blonde. Elle prit une inspiration puis commença à expliquer :

« Les cercles c'est le cycle lunaire, j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé la Lune et l'idée que d'apparence elle est changeante au cours des jours, mais qu'au fond elle reste toujours la même. Ensuite plus haut, ce qui remonte le long de ma colonne c'est une prière bouddhiste et pour finir un unalome. »

« C'est magnifique, mais c'est quoi un unalome, et elle raconte quoi cette prière ? » demanda Clarke un peu gênée.

« L'unalome c'est celui qui est le plus haut là » dit-elle en essayant d'atteindre son dos « La spirale, ça représente le commencement, le début de la conscience, ensuite les sortes de zigzags représentent toutes nos actions, les échecs qui font qu'on redémarre vers un nouveau chemin, d'où cet effet d'empilement qui représente à chaque fois le renouveau. Et ensuite le haut, la pointe c'est le but, le nirvana, la fin des souffrances. ». Clarke hocha de la tête, faisant le parallèle avec ce que Lexa avait pu lui raconter sur sa vie et ce qu'elle avait appris sur la personne qu'elle était. Celle-ci continua :

« Et la prière bouddhiste, c'est.. En fait je me suis fait faire tout ce tatouage quand je suis partie en Thaïlande avec Anya, ma cousine. On va dire qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé, c'est elle qui ma remise sur pieds et on est partie un mois toutes les deux. Et là-bas, la religion principale est le bouddhisme. Et pour eux le tatouage est une forme de protection. C'est un rituel qui s'appelle le Sak Yant, parfois il s'agit de divinité qu'on te tatoue. Mais pour moi ce fut celui-ci. En fait tu ne choisis pas vraiment tout ton tatouage. Tu parles pendant longtemps avec la personne qui va te tatouer, et c'est elle en voyant la personne que tu es, et ce que tu désirerais retrouver dans ton tatouage qu'elle te propose un dessin. Je lui avais dit que je voulais à tout prix une Lune, et il a très bien compris l'importance que ça avait pour moi, et il a eu l'idée du cycle, ce qui m'est apparu comme une évidence. La prière c'est une des 5 lignes qui se font officiellement, et j'ai choisi la première qui signifie en gros la protection et l'éloignement des ennemis. Et l'unalome se place généralement au dessus de la prière le plus haut possible pour guider la prière vers le nirvana. C'est quelque chose de très connu, là-bas, c'est un peu le principe de leur religion, atteindre le nirvana comme Bouddha. Et je respecte énormément leur foi, et l'idée que la vie est un chemin d'erreurs mais qu'en travaillant sur toi-même et ta vision des choses tu peux arriver au bout, c'est quelque chose qui m'a de suite plu. »

« C'est incroyable Lexa » dit Clarke vraiment émerveillée. « Ça t'a pas fait mal ? ». Lexa sourit à la question.

« Comme je te disais c'est un rituel, et en fait il tatoue à 'l'ancienne', ils utilisent un bambou taillé pour l'usage. Au début il y a une prière, ensuite le tatouage. Je t'avoue que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise douleur, je ne sais pas si tu vois ? Enfin c'est le fait de justement ressentir chaque mouvement du bambou contre ta peau qui fait que tu apprécies ton tatouage, tu sens le fait qu'il est en toi, fait parti de toi. Et c'est quelque chose qu'il faut ressentir justement, via une petite douleur. Après ça, le tatoueur active les pouvoirs du tatouage par des mantras qu'il récite. »

« C'est fascinant, ça dû être une expérience incroyable » répondit Clarke songeuse. Elle resta quelques secondes dans ses pensées puis déclara : « J'aimerais bien rencontrer Anya. »

Lexa n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question, que les filles entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer. Ça ne pouvait pas être Abby, elle était en séminaire pour son travail, et Raven leur avait laissé la maison, elle était chez Wick. Les jeunes filles entendirent des pas monter dans l'escalier et elles se levèrent en vitesse pour récupérer leurs vêtements éparpillés et s'habiller rapidement. A peine Clarke eut elle fini d'enfiler son t-shirt que sa mère ouvrit la porte. Abby leur lança un petit regard suspicieux lorsqu'elle vit les jeunes filles droites comme un i, devant la porte, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Clarke.

« Euh.. Bonjour maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devais pas rentrer demain matin ? » questionna Clarke.

« Je vois que ma présence te fait plaisir » répondit Abby avec un petit sourire « Il y a eu un petit changement, l'hôpital avait besoin de moi » puis elle dirigea son regard vers la brune « Bonjour Lexa »

« Bonjour madame Griffin » répondit Lexa le plus poliment possible, en repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait à sa fille hier soir, ce qui l'a mis encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Bon, je suis fatiguée, je vous laisse, je vais poser mes affaires. » expliqua Abby, en se dirigeant vers la porte, tandis que les deux jeunes filles relâchèrent un souffle qu'elles ne savaient pas avoir retenu. Mais la mère de Clarke se retourna et déclara « Et au fait Clarke, ton t-shirt est à l'envers » puis elle partit, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Clarke tourna son regard affolé vers Lexa, alors que ses joues étaient maintenant plus que rouge tandis que Lexa passait sa main derrière sa nuque montrant sa gêne.

En sortant, Abby rigola intérieurement, la tête des deux jeunes filles étaient vraiment à mourir de rire. Depuis quelques temps Clarke n'arrêtait pas de parler de cette Lexa qu'elle n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois, et elle se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux là. Et que ce n'était pas une simple amitié naissante. Elle et sa fille n'avait jamais discuté de l'orientation sexuelle de Clarke, mais quelle qu'elle soit, ça ne dérangeait en aucun cas Abby, elle aurait juste aimé que Clarke lui en parle.

Après s'être fait prendre par Abby. Lexa préféra partir pour ne pas déranger plus qu'elle en avait fait. Mais c'était sans compter sur Raven qui rentrait tout juste de son week-end.

« Lexa » dit-elle avec un ton monocorde et un regard assassin.

« Rav'.. » commença la blonde pour calmer son amie.

« Non » répondit l'hispanique en stoppant d'une signe de main son amie. « J'aimerais _vraiment_ qu'on est une discussion toutes les deux. Et par 'vraiment' je veux dire tout de suite »

Lexa n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

« Et toi » déclara Raven en s'adressant à Clarke, « Tu restes là »

Les deux jeunes filles partirent dans la chambre de la latina. Alors que l'esprit de Lexa se demandait ce que la brune lui voulait.

« Bon, je vois que vous vous êtes réconciliées. » déclara Raven d'un ton méfiant.

« Oui, de toute évidence.. » répondit Lexa doucement. Elle avait soudainement perdu son aura de confiance ce qui fit sourire l'autre brune intérieurement. Lexa avait peur d'elle. Tant mieux.

« Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas. Et tant que Clarke ne m'en parlera pas je ne vais pas l'interroger pour savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. Mais je veux m'assurer que tu ne la referas plus souffrir de la sorte. »

« En aucun cas je veux la faire souffrir » répondit Lexa précipitamment.

« Alors tu peux me le promettre ? » questionna la latina avec un sourcil levé et les bras croisés.

« Je… »

Lexa avait envie de crier que oui, bien sur elle pouvait promettre de ne plus vouloir faire souffrir Clarke. Mais en fait, elle ne pouvait pas faire cette promesse. Parce que oui elle ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, mais peut être qu'un jour s'en faire exprès elle le fera quand même.

Voyant son hésitation, Raven commença à grincer des dents.

« Je vois. Tu sais quoi ? Réfléchis-y bien, avant de donner de faux espoirs à Clarke. Sinon je te tue. »

Lexa releva le menton, elle avait envie de répondre à Raven, mais la vérité c'est que la jeune hispanique avait raison. Elle réfléchi en une fraction de seconde, puis répondit :

« Tu as raison »

Raven eut un mouvement de recul, surprise par la réponse de la brune.

« Pardon ? »

« Je tiens à Clarke, et non, je ne veux pas lui faire du mal. Mais tu as raison, tu ne sais pas tout, et je ne peux pas laisser Clarke s'engager dans une relation avec moi sans qu'elle y prenne le temps d'y réfléchir. Alors oui, tu as raison. »

L'hispanique resta interdite. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre face à ces déclarations.

« Merci Raven »

Puis sans rien dire de plus Lexa descendit de l'escalier pour retrouver Clarke qui se leva d'un bond pour venir la rejoindre.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète. Lexa essaya d'esquisser un sourire, puis lui répondit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Je suis contente que tu aies Raven dans ta vie. Et même si je suis heureuse qu'on se soit réconcilié j'aimerais te laisser du temps... »

« Du temps ? » répéta la blonde en fronçant les sourcils, pas certaine de comprendre.

« Oui. Je.. Comme je t'ai dit, j'ai besoin que tu sois sure dans quoi tu t'embarques avec moi et… »

« Lexa, recommence pas.. » répondit Clarke en secouant la tête.

« Je recommence pas. Je veux te laisser du temps. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour toi après tout ça. » réaffirma la brune.

Clarke hocha la tête. Elle avait déjà décidé de ce qu'elle voulait : Lexa. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, elle ne voyait son avenir qu'avec Lexa. Mais elle comprit en fait que c'était la brune qui avait besoin du temps. Alors elle la raccompagna à la porte et lui sauta au cou pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« T'es sure que tu ne veux pas rester ? » demanda Clarke avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Lexa jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Je suis désolée je dois aller au club là. » Quand elle vit la blonde froncer des sourcils, elle rectifia : « Club d'équitation. »

« Attends, en plus de tout ce que tu fais, tu trouves le temps de faire du cheval ? »

Lexa sourit au compliment caché de sa blonde. « Oui, ça… ça me calme. »

« Parfait alors. Je.. Je pourrais venir te voir un jour ? » demanda-t-elle hésitante.

La brune afficha cette fois-ci un grand sourire : « Oui bien sur ! »

« Cool » répondit Clarke avec un léger rougissement.

Lexa ouvrit la porte et lui fit un petit signe maladroit de la main avant de se retourner et partir.

Quand Clarke ferma la porte derrière Lexa, elle ne put retenir un sourire en se remémorant sa soirée. Lexa était revenue vers elle, elles avaient pu discuter calmement de leur dispute, même si affronter Lexa était un terrain glissant. Et elles avaient fait l'amour.

Certes, ce matin sa mère les avait surpris et elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, est-ce qu'Abby avait compris ? Se rajouter le fait que Lexa voulait lui laisser du temps pour réfléchir. Mais c'était tout réfléchir de son côté, elle voulait être avec Lexa.

Quand elle se retourna elle tomba sur Raven appuyait contre le mur, avec son sourire qui voulait dire « je vais sortir une connerie très drôle, ou du moins qui me fait rire ». Clarke lui lança un regard avant de lui dire exaspérée :

« Vas-y, dis moi »

« Cool. » reprit-elle les mots de son amie faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts. « Sérieux, tu rougis comme une collégienne, et c'était quoi ce signe de la main de Lexa. Vous êtes vraiment des handicapées sentimentales. »

Clarke secoua la tête en laissant un rire s'échapper, elle ne pouvait nier ce que sa meilleure amie disait. Mais elle était comme ça. Clarke partit dans le salon suivi de la brune.

Raven s'assit à côté de son amie et reprit son sérieux. Curieuse, elle demanda :

« Donc depuis hier soir il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Elle est venue s'excuser, de toute évidence je l'ai pardonné et elle a passé la nuit ici. » répondit Clarke en essayant de rester vague.

« Passer la nuit ici, hein ? » demanda Raven avec un air taquin tout en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

« Oui, Raven. _Ici_. » répondit Clarke blasée, mais avec un regard appuyé.

Raven fit une petite danse de la joie, puis reprit « Donc vous êtes ensemble ? » dit-elle en se remémorant sa conversation précédente avec Lexa.

« Plus ou moins. Lexa veut me laisser du temps. Pour que j'y réfléchisse. Sinon, toi t'as soirée raconte. »

« Eh bien.. J'ai passé la soirée chez lui, de _toute évidence_. »

Les deux amies partirent à rire, elles étaient heureuses et ça leur faisait du bien. Chacune avait passé un bon week-end et cette joie se répandit dans la maison, ce qui attira Abby de sa chambre et descendit rejoindre les filles.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous rend si heureuse ? » demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Elle était heureuse de voir ses filles comme ça.

« Oh, on a juste passé un bon week-end. » expliqua Raven en restant vague pour une fois.

« Hum.. » répondit Abby avec un petit sourire. « Faut que tu invites ce Wick à la maison s'il semble te rendre tant joyeuse. » Raven acquiesça. Abby avait toujours été très ouverte d'esprit et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle interdirait à ses filles d'avoir des petits-amis, tant qu'elles faisaient attention. C'est pourquoi elle voulait rencontrer ce jeune homme. Elle se tourna vers Clarke, parce que si elle était au courant que Raven passait sa soirée chez Wick, elle ne savait pas que la blonde avait invité du monde chez elle.

« Dis moi, je ne savais pas que Lexa venait ici ce week-end. »

« Ça.. ça s'est fait à la dernière minute » expliqua Clarke gênée. Abby fronça des sourcils.

« Oulala, Mamá Abby pas contente » ria Raven.

« Raven.. » réprimanda Abby. « Je ne suis pas en colère, c'est juste que j'aime savoir ce que vous faites et qui vient à la maison pendant mon absence »

« Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'était pas prévu » répondit la blonde dans une dernière tentative, ne voulait pas que sa mère parle de son intrusion dans sa chambre plutôt dans la matinée.

« Tu t'entends bien avec Lexa, non ? »

« Oui. C'est.. une amie. »

« Oui, j'ai remarqué depuis quelques temps que tu parles très souvent d'elle. »

« Elle est spéciale » expliqua Clarke en se perdant dans ses pensées, pensées dirigées vers sa brune.

Abby ne voulu pas enquêter plus. Alors elle changea de conversation.

* * *

 **Alors, alors, vos impressions ? ^^ Déjà le rating M j'ai galéré à l'écrire.. Mais qu'avez-vous pensé de leur petite discussion, de l'intrusion d'Abby, Raven qui défend Clarke ? Et le tatouage ? J'ai essayé de trouver autre chose tout en respectant le tatouage de Lexa dans the 100..**

 **Une petite review s'il vous plaiiit ? Merci et à la prochaine.**

 **Guest5** : Merci :) Enfin une amie dyslexique qui comprend la galère que c'est, hallelujah ! On va dire que oui j'y mets un peu de moi et je suis en psycho du coup c'est peut-être plus facile ^^ Raven is back dans ce chapitre (enfin, un peu haha). J'espère que ça t'aura plu, bisous ! (Et ne t'inquiète pas ta curiosité n'est pas déplacé, c'est aussi moi qui laisse des indices par-ci par-là.

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello les loulous !**

 **On se retrouve pour le chapitre 13 ! Déjà ! Celui-ci est le plus long que j'ai écris, il était suppose être coupé en deux, mais je suis gentille haha alors pofitez-en.**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

 _ **I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you - Taken**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Je te priserai les os un par un**

Lexa venait de passer trois heures au centre équestre. Quand elle était là-bas elle ne voyait jamais le temps passer. La sensation d'harmonie avec son cheval, la sensation de ne faire qu'un, le fait d'oublier pendant un cours instant sa vie pour simple fendre le vent au galop était quelque chose qu'elle chérissait. Après avoir descendu de sa monture elle descella et nettoya son cheval pour le ramener dans son box. Elle alla récupérer ses affaires et prit son téléphone dans son sac pour y voir un message d'Octavia lui proposant de venir chez elle. Elle sourit en voyant le message, ça faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas vraiment discuté toutes les deux. Sans attendre elle monta dans sa voiture, ou enfin celle de son père, mais elle s'était autorisée depuis quelques jours à la prendre pour se déplacer, puis fonça rejoindre Octavia.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes elle arriva enfin chez les Blake. Lexa s'avança vers la maison et ne prit pas la peine de toquer et entra directement.

« Surtout ne toque pas, Commandante ! » déclara Octavia en riant, tout en se levant du canapé pour dire bonjour à son amie.

« Salut » répondit Lexa en prenant la brune dans ses bras, puis s'assit à son tour. « Je suis morte » dit-elle exténuée, à moitié avachie sur le sofa.

Bellamy fit son apparition habillé en tenu de sport avec un ballon de basket sous le bras. Il s'avança vers les deux jeunes filles avec un grand sourire puis déclara « Tu pues le cheval, Woods »

« Bonjour à toi aussi morveux » répondit la concernée avec le même faux sourire.

« T'es au courant que je suis plus âgé que toi ? » rétorqua-t-il en levant un sourcil.

« Oui, et ? » répondit la brune toujours avec le même sourire.

« Pff laisse tomber, je vais m'entrainer avec les gars, à toute » déclara-t-il avec un sourire, pas du tout offusqué par Lexa, il était heureux que tout soit revenu à la normale entre eux.

Octavia regarda son frère partir, puis se tourna vers sa meilleure amie :

« Sinon toi, comment vas-tu ? »

« Je.. » commença Lexa en se passant une main dans la nuque.

« T'es allée voir Clarke, je sais, donc c'était bien ? » répondit Octavia d'un air blasé.

« Comment.. Comment tu sais ? » interrogea la brune les sourcils froncés. Il lui suffit d'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre :

« Raven ».

« Exact. Donc passons aux choses intéressantes, elle t'a pardonné et ? »

Tout en disant ça, Octavia s'assit confortablement en tailleur de sorte à être parfaitement en face de l'autre brune.

« Et bien, oui, je suis allée chez elle samedi pour m'excuser, et elle m'a pardonné. Je crois qu'elle l'avait déjà fait en fait. Elle est tellement compréhensive O', c'est dingue ! » expliqua Lexa tout en s'agitant.

Octavia ne put retenir un sourire de voir son amie aussi heureuse, ça faisait longtemps. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher également de ressentir une pointe de jalousie envers la blonde qui était entrée dans leur vie. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle secoua sa tête pour se concentrer sur son amie qui continuait d'expliquer à quel point Clarke était parfaite.

« Elle a été si douce, et attentionnée. Je vois qu'elle veut en apprendre toujours plus sur moi, elle n'a pas peur tu sais, elle m'a demandé plein de choses sur ma maladie, sur mes tatouages, on s'est expliqué à propos de notre dispute. Et elle est juste adorable et forte à la fois, tu vois ? » demanda Lexa en reprenant son souffle.

Octavia serra des dents.

« Pourquoi tu sembles mettre Clarke sur un piédestal ? Je suis heureuse pour toi, mais pourquoi ? » demanda la brune ne comprenant pas en quoi Clarke pouvait être si parfaite.

« Elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça, tu sais. Clarke s'élève toute seule »

Octavia hocha de la tête, elle avait peur que Clarke détruise son amie, comme l'avait fait Costia, comme tout l'entourage de la brune l'avait fait à un moment ou à un autre. Elle se ressaisit vite, après tout Lexa était heureuse et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour Octavia.

Elles changèrent vite de sujet de conversation pour finir par partir faire une balade en vélo qui se terminait toujours en une course folle parcourant les rues de Polis à toute vitesse.

* * *

Une semaine était passée, les cours continuaient, monotones, lents, comme à leur habitude. Et Clarke et Lexa étaient finalement ensemble. La blonde était allée trouver Lexa dès le début de la semaine pour donner sa « réponse ».

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _« Oui ». Clarke venait d'apparaître contre le casier d'une Lexa plus que surprise._

 _« Oui ? » répéta la brune avec un sourcil levé, plongée dans l'incompréhension, tout en fermant son casier._

 _« Oui, je veux être avec toi. Oui, je sais ce que ça implique. Oui, j'en ai vraiment envie. » Lexa commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais elle n'en eut pas le temps que la blonde continuait « Et non je n'ai pas peur, et par pitié ne me demande pas d'encore réfléchir. Je sais au fond de moi que c'est ce que je veux. Et promis je ne ferai plus de bêtises. Maintenant, est-ce que je peux dire bonjour à ma petite-amie comme il se doit ? »_

 _Les lèvres de Lexa s'étirent en un léger sourire et ses yeux vinrent se poser sur les lèvres de Clarke. La blonde n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se rapprocher de sa petite-amie. Une de ses mains passa sur la joue de sa brune, puis leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, avant de faire pression l'une contre l'autre. Elles approfondirent le baiser, donnant l'autorisation à leur langue de se rencontrer. Elles se détachèrent quelques secondes plus tard leur front collé l'un à l'autre. Elles se perdirent chacune dans le regard de l'autre avant que Lexa ne reçoive une tape sur la tête. Elle se retourna pour voir son agresseur et reconnu Bellamy._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le gamin ? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'agressivité mais surtout énervée d'avoir été dérangée._

 _« Bonjour à vous, si vous pouviez vous dépêcher un peu, on va être en retard pour rejoindre les autres. Vous aurez tout le temps de vous tripoter plus tard » dit-il d'un air exaspéré._

 _« T'es juste jaloux » déclara Clarke en lui tirant la langue et en attrapant la main de sa copine. « Allez on y va. » Ce geste ravi Lexa qui s'accrocha à sa main et se laissa gentiment tirer à l'extérieur du bâtiment par sa petite-amie._

 _Ils sortirent tous les trois sur la pelouse du lycée pour retrouver leurs amis avant que la sonnerie retentisse._

 _Wick et Raven étaient dans une grande discussion, où les autres les observaient sans vouloir les interrompre._

 _« C'est impossible » déclara Raven tout en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains._

 _« Je croyais que rien n'était impossible pour Raven Reyes. » répondit Wick avec un sourire moqueur. Raven eut un mouvement de recul._

 _« Ce n'est pas la question. Ce n'est pas réaliste, ton design est beau mais t'as trop d'imagination. C'est votre problème les ingénieurs ! » expliqua-t-elle._

 _« Sale mécanicienne » répondit-il en se rapprochant d'elle avec un grand sourire._

 _« Sale ingénieur » rétorqua l'hispanique avec un air boudeur tandis que le jeune homme l'attrapa par la taille pour l'embrasser._

 _Clarke, Lexa et Bellamy s'étaient positionnés à côté de Lincoln, Octavia, Monty et Jasper tout en assistant à cet échange._

 _« Par pitié, tout le monde est obligé de se rouler des pelles ?! » s'exclama Bellamy, désespéré._

 _« Jaloux » répondit Raven tout en lui tirant la langue._

 _Lexa se mit à rire face au comportement de la brune à la surprise de tout le monde. Elle reprit son sérieux en expliquant :_

 _« Non c'est juste que Clarke et toi » dit-elle en s'adressant à Raven, « vous vous ressemblez beaucoup »._

 _L'hispanique regarda la blonde, tandis que celle-ci lui faisait un grand sourire._

 _« On est pas sœur pour rien » répondit la brune avec un clin d'œil. Clin d'œil que Clarke lui rendit._

 _La sonnerie retentit et la plupart se séparèrent pour se retrouver à midi dans le réfectoire._

 _« D'ailleurs, Lincoln, tu devrais montrer tes dessins à Clarke » déclara Octavia alors qu'elle attrapait une bouchée de pâtes._

 _« Tu dessines ? » demanda la blonde, soudainement intéressée. Le grand jeune homme rasé haussa des épaules, se sentant gêné d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde sur lui._

 _« Je ne dirai pas ça.. » commença-t-il._

 _« Arrête ! J'ai vu tes dessins » le coupa Octavia en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. « Il a un petit carnet avec plein de dessins. Enfin, c'est des trucs de ses séries, de jeux vidéos, post-apocalyptique, mais c'est vraiment réaliste. » expliqua-t-elle à Clarke._

 _Celle-ci acquiesça avec un grand sourire : « Bien sur, j'aimerais bien les voir ! »_

 _*FIN DU FLASHBACK*_

On était samedi et Lexa se retrouvait une nouvelle fois de plus chez sa blonde. Elles étaient toutes les deux assises sur son lit, quand Lexa prit la parole :

« Au fait, ma cousine rentre lundi, si tu veux la rencontrer c'est maintenant ou jamais, mais je te préviens, elle va surement te faire peur. » expliqua Lexa. Clarke la regarda ne sachant si la brune rigolait ou pas. Puis elle vit que Lexa était plus que sérieuse alors ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« T'inquiète pas, elle va t'adorer. C'est juste qu'avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé, elle est souvent sur la défensive. Elle veut juste me protéger »

Clarke acquiesça, toujours pas rassurée. La brune sourit à sa réaction, et lui vola un baiser.

« Dis, ça va mieux avec Bellamy, non ? »

« Oui, nickel ! » déclara Lexa.

La blonde n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un grésillement se fit entendre puis laissa place à une voix étouffée.

« Ici mechanic girl, je peux venir ? Vous êtes encore habillées, ou c'est trop tard ? »

Clarke roula des yeux tout en se penchant par-dessus Lexa pour attendre le tiroir de son chevet et sortir un talkie.

Lexa la regarda faire puis demanda-t-elle incertaine :

« C'est Raven ? »

La blonde sourit en voyant l'incompréhension de la brune.

« Oui, c'est elle qui les a construit, enfin modifié, pour agrandir la portée quand on était petite. » expliqua-t-elle en montrant l'appareil dans sa main.

« Attends, elle a construit des talkie-walkie quand vous étiez enfants ? » demanda Lexa toujours que plus surprise.

« C'est un génie » déclara la blonde avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du talkie : « Ici sky girl tu peux entrer. Terminé. »

« Sky girl, hein ? » demanda Lexa avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, intriguée par ce surnom. La blonde fit mine de bouder puis expliqua :

« Oui, depuis toujours elle dit que je suis tête en l'air, que j'ai la tête dans la lune… et ça a dérivé sur le ciel et voilà : Sky girl »

« Moi j'aime bien, _skygirl_ » rétorqua Lexa avant d'embrasser Clarke.

Au même moment Raven ouvra la porte.

« Alors quand je demande si vous êtes toujours habillée, c'est une façon de parler. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de vous voir vous déshabiller en direct. » expliqua-t-elle comme si les deux jeunes femmes devant elle étaient idiotes.

« Rav'.. » interpelle Clarke avec un regard lourd.

« Bon, ok, je me tais » répondit l'hispanique avec les mains en l'air. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit avant de pousser les jambes des filles : « Bah quoi ? Faites-moi un peu de place non ? »

« Bon alors, vous avez prévu quoi pour ce soir ? » demanda l'hispanique avec un large sourire.

Lexa regarda Clarke qui haussa des épaules.

« Parfait. Parce que Wick est pris, et Octavia fait un truc avec Lincoln, donc je me sens désespéramment seule. D'ailleurs Lex', je peux t'appeler Lex', hein ? » demanda l'hispanique sans attendre de réponse, elle continua « Ils ont toujours été ensemble Octavia et Lincoln ? »

Lexa prit de court, fronça des sourcils avant de répondre « Non, avant Lincoln, Octavia était avec un mec qui s'appelle Atom. »

« Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Raven tout à coup curieuse, se redressant sur ses coudes et posant sa tête sur ses mains.

« On va dire que Bellamy n'était pas enchanté qu'Octavia est un petit-ami. » expliqua Lexa tout en restant vague.

Ce fut au tour de Clarke de prendre la parole :

« Il est trop protecteur avec elle aussi »

Sans savoir pourquoi Lexa se vit prendre la défense de Bellamy.

« C'est vrai, il suit son mantra « Ma sœur, ma responsabilité » et depuis que je les connais ça a toujours été comme ça. C'est vrai qu'il ne lui laisse pas trop de liberté, mais avec le temps il s'est amélioré. Il a accepté Lincoln. »

« C'est sur mais ce n'est pas une raison pour étouffer Octavia, non plus. » rétorqua Raven en roulant des yeux.

« Je n'ai peut-être pas de frère ou de sœur, je ne pourrais jamais comprendre leur lien, mais Anya est pour moi ce que Bellamy est pour Octavia. Et elle m'a toujours protégé, et je lui en serai toujours redevable. » coupa Lexa, ne laissant pas le choix de continuer cette conversation.

Elle se tourna vers Raven puis demanda :

« Et toi ? »

« Et moi ? »

« Oui, t'as eu beaucoup d'histoires ? » demanda Lexa, ce qui surprit la blonde et l'hispanique.

« Je… » commença Raven en regardant Clarke. La brune aux yeux vert sentit le malaise et déclara « Enfin, c'était juste comme ça, t'es pas obligée de m'en parler. »

« Si, si. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai été qu'avec Finn. C'était mon voisin, et je me retrouvais souvent seule donc depuis petite je trainais avec lui. Et puis on est sorti ensemble. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Lexa, qui se trouva soudainement prise d'une curiosité mal placée alors que ce n'était pas son genre.

Mais ce fut Clarke qui prit la parole.

« J'ai rencontré Raven quand on avait 10 ans, j'ai très vite fait la connaissance de Finn. Il était toujours très prévenant avec elle. Il la couvrait tout le temps quand elle pouvait avoir des ennuis, il l'encourageait, l'aidait à réviser ses exams… Puis encore une fois, il a voulu l'aider alors que Raven ne lui avait rien demandé. »

« C'est bon, je peux continuer » coupa la latina en lança un regard de gratitude à son amie. Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis poursuivit : « Je pense que ma mère m'a eu juste pour avoir des allocations afin de payer ses bouteilles d'alcool. On ne roulait pas sur l'or comme on dit. J'avais presque 14 ans, il y avait ce concours de robotique stupide auquel je voulais participer, mais il fallait payer les frais d'inscription ainsi que le transport. Alors j'ai abandonné l'idée. Mais pour mon anniversaire Finn m'a offert la possibilité d'y participer. J'étais tellement heureuse que je n'ai même pas cherché à savoir où il avait eu cet argent. Un mois plus tard il s'est fait tuer par un gang. Il avait accepté d'être dealer pour un gang, afin de gagner de l'argent pour moi, et il n'a pas réussi à écouler toute la drogue et il s'est fait tuer à cause de moi. » Sa voix commençait à trembler et Lexa s'en voulu d'avoir posé cette question, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris.

« Je suis désolée, Raven » commença-t-elle, mais la concernée la coupa « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Bref, ensuite tout fut bousculé dans ma vie puis Abby m'a accueilli chez elle. Mais pour répondre à ta question je n'ai été avec personne d'autre jusqu'à Wick. Je suis heureuse avec lui, mais ça me fait encore bizarre.. Je sais pas si tu vois ? »

Lexa serra des dents puis répondit avec une sincérité qui donna des frissons à la latina : « Si je vois. Je vois très bien. »

Clarke se sentait de trop dans cette conversation et regarda par la fenêtre avant qu'un grand sourire apparaisse sur son visage. Elle sauta de son lit puis parti en courant au rez-de-chaussée. Lexa fronça des sourcils quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquée.

« Il s'est passé quoi là ? » demanda-t-elle, peu sure d'elle à Raven.

L'hispanique montra du doigt la fenêtre d'un air blasé puis répondit :

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié de te prévenir, tu sors avec une fan de la pluie… Rainygirl pour les intimes. Je te conseille d'aller la chercher avant qu'elle chope une pneumonie. »

Lexa acquiesça, puis attrapa une veste avant de descendre pour retrouver sa blonde qui effectivement se trouvait dehors. Clarke regardait vers le ciel et tournait sur elle-même, les bras ouverts, et riait. Ce rire, Lexa donnerait tout pour l'entendre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle regarda ce spectacle une petite minute essayant de le mémoriser avant de rejoindre sa blonde pour lui mettre sa veste sur les épaules.

Clarke se retourna pour se trouver dans les bras protecteurs de Lexa. Maintenant elles étaient toutes les deux dégoulinantes d'eau, qui traçait des sillons sur leur visage. Lexa passa une main sur la joue de la blonde pour lui retirer ses cheveux trempés puis vint déposer son front contre celui de Clarke.

« Viens, tu vas attraper froid » murmura-t-elle contre la bouche de sa blonde. Le souffle chaud de Lexa contre les lèvres de la concernée alluma un feu chez elle, tandis que ses yeux s'assombrirent. Elle rompit rapidement la distance entre leurs lèvres. Surprise Lexa dû prendre appuie sur ses jambes pour ne pas tomber, puis rendit le baiser à sa petite-amie.

Elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre pour se regarder un instant avant que Lexa n'attrape la main de Clarke.

« Allez, rentrons »

Une fois à l'intérieur Clarke claqua des dents. Raven s'écria depuis le salon : « Je t'ai mis des serviettes sur ton lit, surtout ne me remercie pas ! »

« Merciii ! T'es la meilleure ! »

« Je sais ! Je vous attends pour qu'on choisisse un film ! » déclara-t-elle tout en zappant devant la télé.

Le jeune couple monta à l'étage pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois de plus dans la chambre de la blonde. Celle-ci ne perdit pas une seconde pour retirer ses vêtements collants sous le regard écarquillé de la brune. Elle se tourna vers la porte encore ouverte et la ferma rapidement.

« Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Bah, faut bien que je me sèche et me change, non ? D'ailleurs tu devrais faire pareil t'es trempée. » expliqua-t-elle.

Lexa ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps parfait de la blonde. Ses longues jambes fines, son ventre plat. Son regard continua de monter quand elle vit le soutien-gorge de la blonde tomber au sol. Les yeux de la brune vinrent rapidement retrouver les yeux bleus de Clarke qui la regardaient avec envie. Lexa vit le petit sourire en coin que Clarke essayait de contenir pendant qu'elle avançait dangereusement vers la brune. Celle-ci du se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour résister à l'envie de poser ses mains sur la peau nue de la blonde.

« Clarke » arriva-t-elle à prononcer d'une voix beaucoup plus grave qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Lexa, comment veux-tu que je me retienne si tu prononces à chaque fois mon prénom de la sorte. »

Clarke continuait d'avancer vers Lexa jusqu'à que celle-ci heurta le bureau de la bonde. Elle ferma ses mains contre le rebord alors que Clarke n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètre d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir la poitrine de sa blonde contre la sienne et sa respiration se fit beaucoup plus forte et difficile. Elle déglutit avant que la blonde ne prenne la parole :

« Tu es beaucoup trop habillée à mon goût. »

Sans attendre une réponse, Clarke vint tirer sur le haut de la brune puis lui retira. Elle se baissa pour se mettre à genou et défit doucement le bouton du jeans de la brune pour le faire difficilement glisser le long des cuisses musclées de sa copine.

Elle se releva comme si de rien n'était puis se pencha sur son lit pour attraper une des serviettes laissait par Raven, tout en mettant en évidence ses fesses encore recouvertes face à la brune, qui ne rata pas une miette de ce spectacle. Elle était toujours accrochée au bureau comme à une bouée de sauvetage, mais en sous-vêtements maintenant. Clarke revint vers elle puis commença à passer la serviette, qui était particulièrement fine, sur les bras de Lexa puis sur son ventre pour remonter vers sa poitrine. Elle redescendit vers son ventre pour ensuite descendre vers les jambes de la brune. Une fois celles-ci sèchent elle abandonna la serviette puis fit glisser ses mains le long des jambes de Lexa pour remonter sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, jusqu'à frôler l'intimité de la brune. Sans pouvoir se contrôler cette dernière eut un mouvement de hanche vers sa blonde qui sourit à ce geste. Clarke toujours à genou leva son regard vers Lexa pour lui murmurer d'une voix suave :

« Oh, je crois que tu es encore mouillée, j'ai pas fini mon travail ».

Les yeux de Lexa sortirent de ses orbites. Alors que les mains de Clarke venaient d'attraper chaque côté de sa culotte pour la faire descendre.

« Clarke, Raven est juste en bas et elle nous attend. »

La concernée se releva et intima à Lexa de se taire avec un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Chuuuut.. Si tu ne fais pas de bruit, elle n'en saura rien. »

Clarke se dirigea vers sa porte et la ferma à clef avant de retourner près de sa brune.

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement alors que les mains de Lexa parcouraient son dos pour descendre se poser sur ses hanches. Elle voulu échanger leur position, mais Clarke la bloqua avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille.

« C'est moi qui commande »

Clarke déposa des baisers le long du corps de la brune en s'attardant sur sa poitrine avant de la libérer de son soutien-gorge, où elle s'attela à la mordiller. Elle descendit toujours plus vers le sud afin d'arriver à ce qu'elle désirait. Elle reprit sa position initiale et d'une langue avide elle commença à caresser l'intimité d'une Lexa qui ne put retenir un gémissement qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Clarke s'arrêta net et lui intima le silence.

« Sinon, j'arrête. »

Lexa déglutit et hocha de la tête énergiquement étant prête à ne plus faire un seul bruit. La blonde retourna à sa tâche. La brune écarta du mieux qu'elle put un peu plus ses cuisses tandis que Clarke s'agrippa à ses hanches de sorte à immobiliser Lexa qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner des coups de bassin. Elle sentit un doigt en elle, puis rapidement un deuxième. Sa blonde s'amusait à la torturer, ne voulant pas lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Pourtant ses jambes étaient sur le point de l'abandonner alors qu'elle s'accrochait du mieux qu'elle pouvait au bureau.

« Clarke » implora-t-elle.

Elle sentit Clarke sourire contre elle, ce qui l'excita encore que plus. La blonde continua à la faire languir jusqu'à attraper une des jambes de la brune pour la faire passer au dessus de son épaule puis elle accélérera le mouvement de ses doigts tout en l'accompagnant de quelques mouvements de langue. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Lexa pour jouir.

Elle serra l'intérieur de ses joues pour essayer de faire le moins de bruit ce qui lui valu le coup de se mordre jusqu'au sang.

Clarke déposa un baiser sur son intimité, avant de se retirer puis se leva pour soutenir sa brune qui se sentait défaillir. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, que la brune approfondit.

Après leur court échange, Clarke fronça les sourcils au goût du sang évident qui se trouvait dans sa bouche. Lexa se mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

« Tu m'as dit de me taire. » déclara-t-elle d'un air coupable.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à Clarke, elle était prête à refaire l'amour à cette femme toute la journée et toute la nuit, mais Raven les attendait depuis un long moment déjà.

Alors elle effaça cette douce idée de son esprit et se dirigea vers son armoire pour prendre des vêtements propres pour elle et pour Lexa, tout en faisant en sorte que ce de Lexa couvre suffisamment son corps.

Deux heures de films, puis deux heures de pizza et de rire plus tard, Raven abandonna le couple pour faire un skype avec Wick.

Les deux jeunes filles finirent de débarrasser puis allèrent dans la chambre de la blonde.

« Elle est où ta mère ? » demanda Lexa qui venait tout juste de se rendre compte de l'absence d'Abby.

« Elle est de garde. »

« Ah ok. » répondit-elle tout en réfléchissant. Voyant l'expression de Lexa, Clarke demanda : « Ça va ? »

« Oui, enfin, je me demandais juste s'il y avait eu beaucoup de monde avant moi.. » expliqua-t-elle en passant une main derrière sa nuque, fidèle tic montrant sa nervosité.

Clarke sourit puis lui prit la main, tout en la caressant de son pouce.

« Alors, il y a eu Wells. Enfin avec du recul je me dis que c'était plus mon meilleur ami que mon petit-ami. »

« Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ? » osa demander Lexa.

« Et bien après la mort de mon père, ma mère est sorti avec Jaha, le père de Wells, donc ça a un peu tout compliqué. Et c'était une période difficile pour moi. Je voyais ma mère avec un autre homme, je prenais ça pour une trahison alors que mon père était mort depuis longtemps, j'avais l'impression qu'elle préférait Raven à moi, je sais c'était stupide, mais très vite une complicité s'était installée entre elle et moi je n'avais plus rien. Donc j'ai mal vécu toute cette période, et Wells n'a pas supporté. »

« J'imagine que ça a du être dur » répondit la brune compatissante.

« Puis l'année dernière il y a eu Niylah. Et nous avons chacune, ou plutôt nos parents, on chacun choisi un lycée différent pour nous avec la fusion, tu sais. Et notre relation s'est dégradée, on savait que la distance allait nous séparer. » expliqua la blonde avec un regard nostalgique que la brune ne rata pas.

« Tu l'aimais ? »

« Je.. Je crois, mais pas autant que.. » commença Clarke, puis elle s'arrêta net « Enfin, avec le recul je pense que je l'aimais mais que j'en étais pas amoureuse, ou alors qu'au début. »

« Hum.. D'accord »

« Et toi ? » osa demanda Clarke. Elle savait qu'il y avait eu Costia, mais elle ne savait pas pour le reste.

« Costia, seulement elle » répondit-elle en serrant les dents. « Enfin, y a eu d'autres personnes pendant ma petite perte de lucidité, mais je m'en souviens à peine, elles étaient sans importance. »

Clarke hocha de la tête et vint cacher son visage dans le cou de sa petite-amie tout en passant un bras sur sa taille. Puis elle murmura à son oreille : « Je suis contente d'être venue dans ce lycée, je suis contente d'avoir rencontré Octavia qui nous a présenté. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir dans ma vie. »

Lexa sourit, puis vint embrasser le haut du crâne de sa blonde : « Moi aussi »

C'est ainsi qu'elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre encore habillées.

Le lundi après-midi arriva rapidement. Par chance elles finissaient les cours tôt ce jour là et Clarke et Lexa se retrouvèrent dans la voiture de la blonde pour aller chez Anya.

Lexa observait sa blonde conduire, voyant bien qu'elle était stressée. Elle attrapa sa main qui était posée sur le levier de vitesse et lui fit une petite pression.

« Ça va bien se passait Clarke, elle ne veut que mon bonheur. Et c'est toi qui me rend heureuse »

La blonde quitta la route une seconde des yeux pour regarder Lexa et lui faire un tendre sourire, puis se concentra de nouveau sur la route.

Un petit silence apaisant s'installa dans l'habitacle laissant place seulement aux indications de Lexa pour la route. Puis celle-ci déclara :

« Tu sais qu'on fait tout à l'envers ? Tu m'as vu quasiment nu une des premières fois où on s'est vu. Ensuite t'as frappé Bellamy parce qu'il m'avait manqué de respect.. »

« Je l'ai giflé. Et pour info c'est toi qui es intervenue parce que tu étais jalouse ! » rétorqua Clarke en coupant sa petite-amie.

« Moui, pas faux.. » reprit Lexa, « Bref, on s'est embrassées et on a dormi ensemble sur un banc avant même de dire qu'on s'appréciait. Ensuite ta mère qui nous surprend presqu'au lit et maintenant tu vas rencontrer ma cousine qui est pour moi ma seule famille. Et on a même pas eu de vrai rencard.. J'aurai cru que tu étais du genre à respecter la fameuse règle du 'jamais avant le 3ème rendez-vous' » déclara la brune dans un petit sourire en coin.

« T'es en train de me dire que je suis une fille facile ? » demanda la blonde tout en paraissant offensée.

« Non, je pense juste que tu mérites mieux, du coup accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi ce soir ? Un petit truc simple, te fais pas des idées. Je viendrai te chercher à 20 heures » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Clarke hocha de la tête, n'étant pas certaine de sa voix à ce moment là. Tandis que ses yeux brillaient. Lexa pouvait être si attentionnée parfois que ça la bouleversait.

« On est bientôt arrivée, la prochaine à droite et tu pourras te garer dans l'allée » expliqua Lexa tout en désignant la rue.

Clarke tourna, et se gara comme lui avait indiqué la brune. Elles sortirent de la voiture et Clarke passa sa main sur sa jupe blanche qu'elle avait mise pour l'occasion. Elle était stressée mais d'un côté avait hâte de rencontrer la personne la plus importante dans la vie de Lexa. Celle-ci lui prit la main et appuya sur la sonnette.

Au bout de quelques instants, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et aux pointes blondes vint leur ouvrir. Clarke regarda ses yeux en amande et reconnut immédiatement la petite fille qui était aux côtés de Lexa sur la photo qu'elle avait vu dans la chambre de celle-ci.

Anya offrit un sourire à sa cousine.

« Heda ! » s'exclama-t-elle en prenant Lexa dans ses bras, puis elle se détacha de son étreinte pour regarder la blonde de haut en bas, tout en la sondant, sans aucun sourire.

« Anya, je te présente Clarke »

« Bonjour, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer » déclara la blonde dans un sourire se voulant le plus poli possible, alors que la jeune femme en face d'elle ne semblait pas vouloir parler.

« Entrez » répondit-elle en désignant l'intérieur de la maison.

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent, et Clarke interrogea Lexa sur le surnom qu'Anya lui a donné.

« On avait inventé une langue quand on était petite. Un genre de code secret »

« Et après tu te moques parce que Raven et moi on a des talkie walkie » rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

La blonde sourit à cette idée en imaginant une petite Lexa et une petite Anya jouer ensemble. Elles avancèrent dans le salon, où elles s'installèrent tandis qu'Anya partit dans la cuisine chercher de quoi boire. Elle revint avec trois bières ce qui surprit un peu Clarke, mais ne refusa pas un peu d'alcool, espérant que ça puisse la décontracter. Après tout il était maintenant 16 heures, et il devait bien être l'heure de l'apéro quelque part dans le monde.

« Alors » commença Anya en s'adressant à Clarke, « Lexa m'a dit que tu étais avec elle au lycée. Tu comptes faire quoi plus tard ? ». La blonde déglutit, sentant qu'elle allait subir un interrogatoire. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, et répondit :

« J'aimerais faire une école d'Art, mais après quel métier je ne suis pas encore certaine. Mais quelque chose dans l'art c'est sur ». Anya hocha de la tête, puis continua :

« C'est une filière difficile. Très peu de gens réussissent à sortir du lot ». Clarke ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une question ou non et préféra ne rien répondre. Alors elle prit une gorgée de sa bière.

« Clarke est très douée, Anya, faudrait que tu vois ses dessins un jour » déclara Lexa en regardant Clarke, tandis que celle-ci lui fit un sourire, la remerciant silencieusement de l'avoir sauvé. Anya, elle, se contenta d'hocher encore une fois la tête. Mais ce petit échange silencieux ne lui passa pas inaperçue.

« Et tes parents font quoi ? » questionna-t-elle. Le sourire de Clarke s'effaça.

« Ma mère est chirurgienne, et mon père.. mon père était ingénieur. Il est mort quand j'avais 8 ans. »

« Oh, je suis désolée » déclara Anya. Et enfin son regard changea, passant d'un regard froid à un regard un peu plus compatissant.

« Pas de souci » répondit Clarke. C'était encore parfois difficile pour elle d'en parler. Elle avait fait son deuil depuis, mais à chaque fois que les gens apprenaient à la connaître et posaient des questions sur ses parents, elle n'aimait pas voir le regard peiné des autres, son père était mort, et rien ne pourrait changer cela.

Se fut au tour de Lexa de changer de conversation, trouvant que sa petite-amie s'était déjà suffisamment faite harcelée de questions.

« C'était comment le Pérou ? » demanda la brune à sa cousine.

« Super, j'avais jamais eu la chance de pouvoir y aller. Et je suis sure que tu adorerais » répondit Anya avec un sourire. Clarke prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière et sourit en voyant comment la cousine de Lexa pouvait changer de comportement quand elle parlait à la brune. Leur complicité était évidente et Clarke était contente qu'une personne comme Anya soit dans la vie de Lexa.

« Comment ça se fait que tu voyages autant ? » demanda Clarke d'une voix incertaine. Anya se tourna vers elle, et pour une fois son regard semblait plus chaleureux.

« Je travaille avec une ONG ce qui fait qu'on part plusieurs mois en mission et on bouge souvent. » expliqua-t-elle.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Clarke perplexe ne pouvant empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche. La plus âgée leva un sourcil et demanda :

« Pourquoi ? Tu croyais que je faisais quoi ? »

La blonde se mit à mordiller sa lèvre, ne sachant même pas quoi répondre.

« Non, je-..je sais pas. Mais c'est un incroyable métier en tous cas. Ce n'est pas trop dangereux parfois, selon les pays ? »

« J'ai été dans l'armée pendant deux ans après le lycée. Ça va faire deux ans que je me suis reconvertie, si je peux dire. »

« Ah d'accord » fut la seule réponse que put dire Clarke. Se disant qu'en effet être militaire correspondait mieux au profil d'Anya. Puis elle osa demander « Pourquoi ce choix de reconversion ? »

Anya continuait toujours de sonder la blonde, mais voir la jeune fille autant stressée la comblait de bonheur. Elle voulait vraiment que Clarke est peur d'elle de sorte à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas souffrir sa cousine.

« Disons que j'ai eu un désaccord sur une mission avec mon supérieur, et que je suis partie. J'ai vu du pays, j'ai vu les conditions des réfugiés de guerre, et je me suis dit que je pouvais surement offrir mon aide. » expliqua Anya. Lexa serra des dents, sa cousine n'avait pas vraiment donné la vraie réponse à son changement de profession mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Alors que Clarke ne se rendait compte de rien, elle sourit à cette réponse.

« C'est tout à ton honneur » déclara-t-elle, ce qui fit sourire Lexa. Assister à cet échange l'aurait fait rire si la blonde n'était pas aussi terrorisée face à sa cousine.

« Maintenant que j'en sais un peu plus sur toi, quelles sont tes intentions vis-à-vis de ma cousine ? » demanda Anya en ayant repris son regard méfiant. Clarke regarda Lexa un moment perdue. Tandis que celle-ci prit la parole :

« Anya, commence pas.. » coupa-t-elle. Mais sa cousine ne l'écouta pas, et lui fit un signe de la main pour la faire taire. Elle appuya son regard sur Clarke, attendant toujours une réponse.

« Je ne compte pas lui faire de mal si c'est ça qui t'inquiète » répondit doucement la blonde, toujours terrifiée.

Anya tourna la tête vers Lexa et lui dit « Tu devrais aller voir les nouvelles installations que j'ai fait en haut, dans la salle de sport ». La brune ne bougea pas pendant quand quelques secondes restant interdite. Elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer. Anya allait surement dire à Clarke de ne pas la blesser, qu'elle avait suffisamment souffert. Elle se releva donc, et fit un petit sourire à Clarke, en mimant un « Désolée » silencieux.

Tout en allant à l'étage elle repensa à tout ce qu'avez fait Anya pour elle. Elle se remémora le jour où Anya était venue chez elle, après sa rupture avec Costia.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _« Lexa… Chuuut » murmura Anya en caressant les cheveux bruns de Lexa. Celle-ci était allongée sur son lit, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de sa cousine. « Calme-toi »_

 _« J'aurai jamais dû lui en parler, à chaque fois les gens vont retenir que ça de moi »_

 _« Je t'interdis de dire ça. Bipolaire. Un pauvre mot de trois syllabes. Il ne signifie rien, c'est juste un mot qui défini une part infime de toi et encore même pas. Maintenant ce qui a dû sens c'est que tu es Lexa Woods, aucun autre mot ne peut te décrire. Tu es toi, à l'intérieur, à l'extérieur, de la pointe de tes cheveux jusqu'au bout de tes orteils. Tu n'es pas définissable autrement. Ceux qui bloquent sur un pauvre mot de vocabulaire sont aveuglés, parce que ce mot fait peur, ils ne savent pas vraiment ce qu'il représente. Je ne comprends pas comment on ne peut pas voir que tu es toi. Une magnifique jeune fille, intelligente, généreuse. Tu as tes défauts, tête de mule » dit elle dans un petit rire, et ce surnom arracha un sourire mélangé à un sanglot à la concernée « mais en aucun cas il faut que tu te réduises à ça. Quand tu regardes ton reflet, c'est quoi le premier mot qui te passe par la tête ? »_

 _Lexa haussa des épaules._

 _« Moi je sais qui tu es. Et je suis heureuse de t'avoir dans ma vie. Alors s'il te plait, ne t'attarde pas sur ce que les autres peuvent penser. Trouve ta paix intérieure. Et n'oublie pas, je serai toujours là pour te rappeler qui tu es. Lexa Woods, avec ou sans trois syllabes en plus. »_

 _*FIN FLASHBACK*_

Lexa sortit de ses pensées et arriva dans la pièce nouvellement aménagée, un sourire aux lèvres et attendit patiemment.

Au rez-de-chaussée, l'ambiance était tout autre.

« Bon, où en étions nous ? » demanda Anya à la blonde quand elle fut sure que Lexa ne puisse rien entendre. Clarke la regarda puis essaya de prendre de l'assurance, c'est vrai après tout, elle ne comptait pas blesser Lexa. Donc elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur.

« Je sais que Lexa a beaucoup souffert.. » commença Clarke, « Mais en aucun cas je veux faire partie des personnes qui l'ont fait souffrir ».

Anya la regarda quelques secondes, et lui dit « Lexa reste quelqu'un de fragile, même si elle se bat tous les jours pour ne rien laisser paraître. J'aurai une seule question, est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

La blonde resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes. Elle était amoureuse de Lexa, elle aimait sa personnalité, elle aimait son caractère farouche, elle aimait la façon qu'elle avait de froncer les sourcils quand elle se concentrait sur une tâche ou un exercice compliqué. Elle aimait voir sa bouche prononcer en silence les mots qu'elle lisait lorsqu'elle était plongée dans un roman. Elle aimait lorsque Lexa laissait ses cheveux boucler et lorsqu'elle portait ses lunettes, elle est belle au naturel. Elle aimait son regard qui était si expressif, et qui la faisait chavirer à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur elle. Elle aimait le corps de Lexa, chaque partie. Elle l'aimait tout entière. Elle s'était rendue compte ce week end que ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour Wells ou pour Niylah n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressent pour Lexa. Alors naturellement, même si c'était la première fois qu'elle le disait à voix haute, elle répondit :

« Oui. Je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quiconque. Et parfois ça me fait peur de penser à quel point je tiens à elle, mais ça me fait encore plus peur de voir à quel point ma vie serait vide sans elle. Je l'aime et jamais je la blesserai intentionnellement. » en entendant cette réponse, Anya sourit légèrement. Mais son sourire disparu assez vite puis elle se rapprocha de Clarke.

« Très bien. J'aurai juste une chose à te dire, s'attaquer à Lexa, c'est s'attaquer à moi. Si tu fais du mal à Lexa, je ne tuerai pas. » La blonde sembla soulagée puis blêmit à vu d'œil « Non, ça serait trop facile.. Je t'attacherai sur une chaise, et te torturerai. Je t'arracherai les ongles, la langue et je te priserais les os un par un. Puis je te donnerai à manger, à boire et te soignerai. Et quand tu commenceras à aller mieux, je recommencerai, encore et encore et encore. »

Lexa arriva à ce moment là, et vit le visage de Clarke qui avait plus que blanchi, alors qu'Anya avait ce petit sourire satisfait qu'elle connaissait tant, fière de son effet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit Anya ? » dit-elle d'un air mi-menaçant, mi-blasé.

« Mais rien, je lui ai juste dit que je ne voulais pas qu'elle te fasse du mal » dit-elle souriant de toutes ses dents. Lexa secoua la tête alors Anya rajouta « Fais pas cette tête, ça va, je l'aime bien. »

Clarke fut la première surprise en entendant ce que venait de dire la jeune femme en face d'elle. Puis elle se détendit relâchant toute la pression qu'elle avait depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées ici.

Elles continuèrent de parler de choses plus légères quand le portable de Clarke sonna. Elle le prit et fronça les sourcils en voyant que c'était Raven. Sa meilleure amie était pourtant au courant qu'aujourd'hui elle rencontrait la cousine de Lexa. Elle releva sa tête vers les deux femmes dans la pièce et leur dit :

« Je suis désolée, je dois répondre », tout en disant cela elle se leva et s'éclipsa un peu en retrait du salon.

« Allo ? »

« Clarke ? »

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda la blonde, en remarquant la voix de son amie qui était entrecoupée par des sanglots.

« Je suis désolée de te déranger, je.. Je suis rentrée et je suis allée faire une sieste. Et puis, j'ai.. »

« Cauchemars, c'est ça ? » compléta Clarke, en devenant soudainement très inquiète pour sa meilleure amie.

« Oui » répondit Raven d'une voix à peine audible.

« Bouge pas j'arrive » déclara Clarke avant de retourner vers le salon.

Lexa la regardait avec inquiétude voyant bien qu'il y avait un problème.

« Je suis désolée, Raven a besoin de moi.. Il faut que j'y aille. » elle se tourna vers Anya, « Je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontré Anya ».

Celle-ci se leva et au plus grand étonnement de Clarke elle lui fit la bise. Puis Lexa raccompagna la blonde jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Merde, tu vas faire comment pour rentrer ? » demanda la blonde, prise d'une soudaine lucidité.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Anya me raccompagnera. Je vais définitivement m'acheter une voiture je pense » répondit Lexa, en essayant d'alléger l'ambiance qui s'était installée.

« Je suis désolée, je.. » commença Clarke, qui s'en voulait de partir comme ça, et surtout de faire une mauvaise impression à Anya.

« Pas de souci, tu es là pour tes proches, c'est pourquoi je t'-.. C'est pourquoi tu es toi. »

Le cœur de Clarke rata un battement. Est-ce qu'elle allait lui dire je t'aime ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre dans sa tête. _Je t'aime aussi, Lexa_. Mais elle savait qu'aucune d'elles n'étaient prêtes à le dire à voix haute, même si elles avaient plusieurs fois parlé de leurs sentiments, et qu'elles deux savaient qu'elles s'aimaient. La seule fois où Lexa l'avait dit c'était à travers une citation des Hauts de Hurlevent, tandis que Clarke lui avait dit qu'elle était amoureuse, mais n'avait pas prononcé ces trois petits mots tout seul.

Lexa déposa un rapide baiser et Clarke alla dans sa voiture qu'elle démarra rapidement et elle fonça chez elle.

Lexa rentra dans la maison et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle se rassit et regarda sa cousine qui la scrutait.

« Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle sans attendre de réponse.

« Oui » répondit la brune sans savoir si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou pas.

« T'es sure de ton choix, je veux dire, tu es sure de tes sentiments envers elle ? » interrogea Anya surprotectrice.

« Oui. Je suis littéralement folle d'elle Anya et ça me fait peur. » murmura-t-elle à la fin de sa phrase. Anya s'assit à côté d'elle et passa un bras au dessus de ses épaules.

« Elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. » la rassura-t-elle.

« Oui. Clarke est spéciale. »

Clarke courut dans la chambre de la brune et arriva essoufflée devant une Raven en position fœtale sur son lit en train de pleurer. Clarke arriva près d'elle et posa une main sur son dos. La brune se releva et renifla avant d'essuyer ses larmes.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir appelé.. »

« Hey.. Rav' y a pas de souci » rétorqua Clarke en la prenant dans ses bras. « Tu me racontes ? »

« Comme dab.. Mon père, ma mère, Finn, cette scène qui tourne encore et encore en boucle » dit-elle, n'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter. Clarke savait déjà tout.

Raven était une personne forte, toujours, préférant se cacher derrière un humour parfois salace que de montrer ses sentiments. Elle ne montrait jamais quand elle souffrait, mais parfois elle faisait des cauchemars la faisant revivre toute son enfance atroce. Elle revoyait son père venir chez eux juste pour battre sa mère. Raven assistant à ce spectacle recroquevillée dans un coin. Son père la menaçant de la tuer si jamais l'envie lui prenait de le dénoncer. Sa mère qui buvait tout le temps, qui tombait dans la drogue de plus en plus. Parfois la brune restait des heures et des heures à l'école car personne n'était venu la chercher. Tout le monde se moquait d'elle parce que certains enfants avaient entendu parler leurs parents en disant que les siens n'étaient que des bons à rien. C'était souvent sa maîtresse qui la ramenait chez elle, lui demandant toujours si ça allait et si elle pouvait la laisser. Et Raven qui se montrait courageuse disant que tout allait bien, et que sa mère devait avoir oublié, ou était chez le dentiste, ou était malade. A chaque fois elle trouvait une nouvelle excuse, elle avait tellement peur de ce que son père pouvait lui faire. Elle rentrait chez elle et voyait sa mère allongeait sur le canapé miteux une seringue encore planté dans le bras, avec des dizaines de cadavres de bouteilles autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait en parler à personne sauf à Finn. Finn qui avait toujours été là depuis le début, qui la défendait, qui l'aimait comme une sœur puis plus tard comme une femme. Vers ses dix ans elle rencontra Clarke. Et enfin sa vie prenait un sens, elle grandit, elle avait une meilleure amie puis Finn devint son petit-ami. Mais les moments de joies s'effacèrent très rapidement. Finn était mort et c'était de sa faute. Mais Clarke était là. C'est pourquoi à chaque fois que ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface, elle avait besoin d'elle. Après coup elle savait que c'était idiot, c'était juste son passé, et elle l'avait accepté. Ça faisait maintenant bien longtemps qu'elle était libre de l'emprise de ses parents et qu'elle avait fait son deuil, mais sans le contrôler, il lui arrivait encore d'en faire des cauchemars. Elle était si jeune que ça l'avait marqué à vie.

Grâce à la présence de son amie elle allait de suite mieux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mots. Elle avait juste besoin de Clarke pour se reconnecter à la réalité. Voyant que l'hispanique se calmait Clarke lui demanda de sa plus douce voix :

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, merci » répondit Raven, en se redressant un peu, et sécha les dernières larmes qui étaient sur ses joues.

« Je serai toujours là Rav' »

« Je sais » répondit la brune avec un sourire.

Clarke était toujours horriblement triste de voir son amie dans cet état là, mais elle était aussi heureuse d'arriver à faire apparaître un sourire sur cette petite caboche qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur. Elle la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, quand son téléphone sonna.

Elle s'écarta pour le prendre et regarder qui c'était. Lexa.

De Lexa : « J'espère que tout va bien avec Raven. Je comprends si on décale pour ce soir, il n'y a aucun problème, bisous 3 »

Clarke allait répondre, quand Raven l'arrêta. Elle était juste à côté de la blonde et avait donc lu le message. Triste ou pas, elle restait la reine des potins.

« Dis lui qu'elle se prépare à vouloir arracher tes vêtements dès qu'elle te verra » dit Raven avec un sourire taquin. Clarke regarda son amie, les sourcils levés. La brune avait tout à coup changé de comportement et semblait être sérieuse en plus.

« Mais Raven, je peux décaler, regarde c'est même elle qui propose.. »

« Non, je t'assure, va à ton rencard » répondit son amie en la poussant doucement comme pour lui signaler de se mettre en mouvement et d'aller se préparer.

« T'es sure ? » demanda Clarke incertaine.

« Oui. Je vais bien. Tu sais que c'est toujours au réveil que c'est difficile. Mais tu étais là alors merci. Maintenant regarde ça va mieux » répondit la brune avec un grand sourire. « Et puis au moins on va pouvoir se mater Grey's Anatomy avec mamá Abby sans que tu râles. Du coup tu portes quoi pour ce soir ? »

Clarke secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. Non, Raven ne changera jamais.

« J'en sais rien moi.. Elle m'a rien dit. »

La brune s'empara de son portable en criant « Banzai ! » et partit en courant au rez-de-chaussée tout en tapant un message adressait à Lexa. Clarke la rattrapa enfin, mais sa meilleure amie cria :

« Envoyé ! » tout en lâchant le téléphone de son emprise.

Clarke ouvrit rapidement la conversation avec Lexa sur son téléphone et vit :

A Lexa : « C'est bon Commandante, n'annule rien. Par contre y a un dress-code ? Lablondesexy ? Tigressedepolis ? »

Lexa fronça les sourcils en lisant ce message. S'il y avait bien une seule personne qui l'appelait « Commandante » c'était Octavia, tout ça parce que soi-disant elle faisait sa chef étant petite pour choisir les jeux auxquels elles jouaient, et qu'elle tenait toujours le rôle de la personne qui dirigeait. Elles s'étaient créées un univers où Lexa avait choisi d'être la commandante de tous les humains. Et Octavia en grandissant ne put s'arrêter de charrier son amie qui s'était auto-attribuée le nom de Commandante. La commandante des 12 clans. Du coup elle se dit qu'il y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait avoir écrit ce texto.. Raven. Si jamais Octavia avait fini par craché le morceau et qu'elle lui avait raconté pourquoi elle l'appelait comme ça, elle allait la tuer. Et en plus ça prouvait qu'Octavia l'appelait vraiment comme ça derrière son dos.

De Lexa : « Bonsoir Raven, je vois que tu sembles aller mieux. T'as intérêt à envoyer un message à ta nouvelle meilleure amie et lui dire d'arrêter de m'appeler Commandante ou sinon tu n'auras bientôt plus d'acolyte et Lincoln se retrouvera veuf. Et avant que tu le dises, je sais ils ne sont pas mariés. Niveau dress-code pourrais tu dire à Clarke de s'habiller comme elle le souhaite. Mais pas en « blondesexy » ou « tigressedepolis » juste qu'elle reste dans le classique comme dab, et qu'avant de se prendre la tête, quoi qu'elle mette elle sera parfaite. Et ne t'avises même pas de faire une remarque Reyes. »

Clarke vint de recevoir la réponse de Lexa et se mit à rire, heureuse de voir qu'elle s'était rendue compte que ce n'était pas elle qui lui avait envoyé ce message, mais elle se dit qu'elle devrait demander à la brune ce qu'était cette histoire de surnom, puis elle sourit en voyant que Lexa la trouvait parfaite peu importe comment elle pouvait s'habiller. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Raven attrapa le téléphone de ses mains. Clarke n'essaya même pas de le récupérer et leva les yeux au ciel. De toute façon le message était également adressé à l'hispanique.

A Lexa : « A présent je vais aller habiller blondie pour que tu n'arrives pas à refermer ta mâchoire en la voyant, tu peux décaler à 20h30, il va nous falloir un peu de temps. Merci Commandante. »

Lexa ouvrit le message et leva les yeux au ciel.

Elle partit dans sa salle de bain et alla prendre une douche. Elle repensa à ce qu'Anya lui avait dit après que Clarke soit partie. Elle était contente que sa cousine approuve cette relation, toujours sur ses gardes certes, mais au moins elle approuvait. Elle sortit de sa douche et alla dans son dressing chercher une robe en particulier. Si c'était Raven qui allait habiller Clarke, Lexa devra donc choisir des vêtements un peu plus élégants que ce qu'elle avait prévu, elle commençait à connaître l'hispanique. Elle trouva enfin la robe qu'elle cherchait. Elle était noire, moulante, le haut montrait ses épaules puisque la robe s'attachait derrière son cou. Et ce croisement de tissu laissait une belle vue sur sa poitrine tout en restant raisonnable. Et elle s'arrêtait juste en dessous de ses genoux. Ce n'était pas une robe de soirée, mais elle était assez élégante pour un rendez-vous. Lexa ne se mettait quasiment jamais en robe, trouvant ça pas très pratique. Mais c'était Anya qui lui avait offert celle-ci l'année dernière et même si Lexa avait refusé au début, sa cousine lui avait dit qu'elle aurait qu'à la garder pour une occasion spéciale.

Elle déposa la robe sur son lit et récupéra une paire de talons noirs. Elle repartit dans sa salle de bain, et essaya de se coiffer. Ses cheveux avaient tendance à boucler avec du volume et bien qu'elle les laissait souvent au naturel pendant la semaine, en cours ou chez elle. Elle aimait faire un effort, et surtout pour Clarke. Elle avait l'habitude de se tresser les cheveux. Mais aujourd'hui elle décida de les lisser un peu de sorte à ce qu'ils soient légèrement ondulés et elle les rassembla sur son épaule droite, les laissant retomber. Elle s'attaqua au maquillage. Un léger très d'eye-liner noir, et elle se mit un rouge à lèvre légèrement plus foncé que ses lèvres, juste histoire de les marquer un peu plus. Elle n'aimait pas en faire trop.

Elle regarda l'heure il était 20 heures. Elle enfila donc sa robe qu'elle ajusta correctement et mit ses talons. Elle prit un collier avec une fine chaine en or sur laquelle était accrochée une amulette en or également. C'était Octavia qui lui avait offert, c'était une amulette celte qui représentait la vie. Elle se regarda dans le miroir quelques secondes pensant à Clarke et à cette soirée. Leur vrai premier rendez-vous. Elle se regarda encore quelques secondes avant d'aller chercher un petit sac en bandoulière noir dans lequel elle mit ses papiers et sa carte bancaire.

Elle se décida enfin à partir. Elle ferma chez elle, et prit encore une fois la voiture de ses parents. De toute façon ils ne s'en servaient jamais, au moins elle la faisait un peu tourner.

Par contre elle avait oublié la difficulté de conduire avec des talons, mais au bout d'à peine deux minutes elle s'adapta très vite. Elle arriva devant la maison de Clarke, se gara et regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. 20h28. Elle sortit de la voiture et alla sonner. C'est Abby qui lui ouvrit, et Lexa perdit tout à coup son assurance. Elle n'avait définitivement pas de chance avec la mère de sa petite-amie. Elle savait que Clarke n'avait pas parlé à sa mère de leur relation, ce qu'elle comprenait tout à fait, sauf que maintenant elle était plus qu'embarrassée.

« Lexa, entre, je t'en prie » lui proposa la plus âgée.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? ». Lexa semblait toujours avoir perdu sa langue, et secoua la tête négativement avant de répondre un petit :

« Non mer-…ci » tout en quittant des yeux Abby pour fixer son regard derrière elle, où elle vit Clarke descendre des escaliers.

Elle lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de dress-code parce que c'était vrai. Pour aller au restaurant on pouvait s'habillait comme on le voulait. Mais Clarke était magnifique. Elle portait une jolie robe verte, s'arrêtant au dessus de ses genoux, avec un col bateau cachant son décolleté mais ne laissait aucune autre place à l'imagination concernant les courbes de la jeune fille. Elle portait des talons blancs et avait également une pochette à la main. Tandis qu'elle descendait Lexa ne pouvait pas fermer sa bouche, elle avait déjà vu plusieurs fois Clarke peu vêtu, voir pas du tout, ou encore portant des robes. Mais à cet instant, quand elle vit un sourire radieux sur les lèvres de Clarke quand celle-ci aperçue sa petite-amie, cette vision lui réchauffa tout le corps. Ce sourire n'était adressé qu'à elle seule, pour son plus grand plaisir. Clarke arriva à sa hauteur et elle put remarquer qu'elle aussi s'était maquillée légèrement, avec seulement de l'eyeliner et du mascara faisant ressortir ses yeux toujours que plus bleu. La blonde la regarda avec un sourire pétillant tandis que Lexa, elle, ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Bon, vous y allez ou quoi ? » demanda Raven en râlant.

« Heu.. Oui pardon » balbutia Lexa « Ravie de vous avoir revue Mada-.. Abby. » déclara la brune quand elle vit qu'Abby allait la reprendre.

* * *

 **Alors ? Tant de choses dans ce chapitre (je trouve) ! On apprend un peu plus sur le passé d'Octavia, de Raven, de Clarke et Lexa. Et puis la rencontre avec Anya, dites-moi que vous avez aimé haha ! Ou enfin ce que vous avez aimé, pas aimé, et autres :)**

 **Qu'imaginez-vous pour leur rencard alors ?**

 **Guest5** **: Oui c'est 5 ans et j'en ai encore pour 3 ans :) haha merci de m'intégrer au super club des dys ) oui, ne t'inquiète pas Raven est toujours là, c'est mon petit bébé ^^ et pour les tattoos de Lexa ce sont les miens haha hormis pour la prière bouddhiste, et comme étrangement ça ressemble à ceux de the 100 j'ai eu cette idée là, l'unalome est cool :D bisous !**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou les Loulous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien, que vous avez passé un bon week-end, et je voulais aussi ous remercier pour toujours être là. Les lecteurs, followers, « favoriteur » ( ?) et les gentilles reviews. BREF MERCI !**

 **PS : C'est un exploit personnel d'être arrivée à publier en temps et en heure ce chapitre, entre soirées étudiantes et feria, mais du coup je ne sais pas trop ce que ce chapitre vaut, voilà voilà !**

 _ **Don't you know they write songs about girls like you ?**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Patience jeune fille**

Lexa était donc allée chercher Clarke chez les Griffin et maintenant elle marchait vers sa voiture tandis que Clarke la suivait, lui permettant de reluquer sa petite-amie sans indiscrétion. Sa nuque et ses épaules fines dégagées par la robe, ses fesses qui n'avaient rien a envié à qui que ce soit étaient parfaitement mises en valeur dans cette robe et ses longues jambes avaient le don de faire frissonner la blonde. Clarke se demandait encore une fois comment Lexa avait pu poser les yeux sur elle. La brune était si magnifique aux yeux de la blonde qu'elle avait encore du mal à imaginer que cette jeune femme devant elle était sa petite amie.

Clarke continuait à suivre sa brune, avec la tête légèrement penchée, toujours en train d'admirer le fessier de Lexa quand celle-ci se retourna, et ne manqua pas le regard de la blonde sur elle. Cette dernière rougit instantanément s'étant fait prendre et passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en évitant le regard de Lexa. Alors que celle-ci afficha un petit sourire en coin fière que la blonde apprécie la vue et remercia en silence Anya pour lui avoir offert cette robe.

Lexa se tourna de nouveau vers sa voiture et ouvrit la porte à Clarke qui sourit à l'attention et entra dans l'habitacle.

La brune fit le tour de la voiture et s'y installa à son tour puis démarra. Le trajet se fit en silence, un silence confortable, chacune ayant hâte de partager cette soirée. Au bout de quelques minutes Clarke déposa sa main sur celle de Lexa qui était elle-même posée sur le levier de vitesse.

« Tu es magnifique, Lexa » déclara-t-elle d'une voix basse de peur de briser le silence.

La brune quitta la route des yeux quelques secondes pour regarder sa petite-amie avant de lui donner un large sourire, sourire qui était si rare chez la jeune femme, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de la blonde.

« Merci, et toi aussi Clarke, tu es superbe » répondit-elle en appuyant sur le prénom de la concernée, faisant pétiller les yeux de celle-ci.

Quelques minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que Lexa se gara sur un petit parking. Clarke regarda autour d'elle ne sachant toujours pas où Lexa pouvaient bien l'emmener. De même qu'au départ, Lexa vint ouvrir la porte de Clarke et lui attrapa la main pour l'aider à descendre. La blonde descendit et demanda impatiente :

« On va où ? »

« Patience, jeune fille » répondit Lexa plein de mystère, tandis que Clarke croisa les bras et afficha une petite moue, telle une enfant. Lexa la regarda tendrement et s'approcha d'elle pour lui poser un petit baiser sur le bout du nez, ce qui rendit instantanément le sourire à la blonde.

« On est bientôt arrivé » expliqua la brune tout en reprenant la main de la jeune fille pour l'entrainer avec elle.

Elles marchèrent le long d'une rue éclairée par les lampadaires où plusieurs personnes semblaient se rendre à un opéra. Cette rue était une des plus luxueuse de Polis, et Clarke était de plus en plus intriguée. Son impatience fut vite assouvie quand Lexa s'arrêta face à la devanture d'un restaurant. Le Blue Valentine.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle tourna la tête vers Lexa qui l'observait avec amusement.

« Lexa… »

« Oui ? » demanda celle-ci toujours avec un petit sourire mutin.

« On va manger ici. Au Blue Valentine. LE Blue Valentine ? » demanda-t-elle en accentuant le nom du restaurant.

Le Blue Valentine était l'un des restaurants les plus réputée de Polis. Il était reconnu pour ses cocktails, sa cave et bien entendu ses plats délicieux.

« De toute évidence » acquiesça la brune.

« Fallait pas.. Ce restau doit être super cher. » commença Clarke.

Lexa sourit de nouveau puis attrapa la main de la blonde avant de répondre :

« L'argent n'est pas un problème et tu mérites encore bien plus que ça. J'ai pas eu le temps de faire quelque chose de fou en aussi peu de temps.. Et pour ce qui du restau je connais le patron. »

« Tu connais le patron en plus de ça ? » demanda Clarke stupéfaite.

« Mhm. C'est Nyko, un ami de la famille, enfin de mon oncle Gustus, le père d'Anya »

Clarke hocha de la tête et Lexa s'avança vers le restaurent, et encore une fois tint la porte pour la blonde tout en lui faisant un signe de la main d'entrer.

« Après toi » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Clarke entra et regarda le décor devant elle, tandis que la brune s'avança vers le groom de l'accueil qui était à moitié caché derrière son pupitre.

« Bonsoir, nous avons une réservation pour deux au nom de Woods. » déclara la brune.

L'homme chercha sur sa tablette puis sourit tout en tapant dessus.

« Oui, bien sur Mademoiselle Woods. Je vous prie de suivre ce jeune homme qui va vous conduire à votre table. Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée. » dit-il souriant, accompagné d'un signe de la main vers un serveur qui les attendait un peu plus loin.

Clarke lui sourit en retour tandis que Lexa se contenta d'un hochement de tête tout en suivant le jeune homme.

Le jeune serveur les conduit à une table légèrement en retrait de la grande salle, Nyko savait que Lexa n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention et avait donc choisi spécialement pour elle cette table. Le serveur tira chacune des chaises du jeune couple pour les faire asseoir puis leur remit la carte des apéritifs.

« Je vous laisse réfléchir un instant ou vous savez déjà ce que vous désirez ? » demanda-t-il très poliment.

« On va regarder un peu, merci » répondit Lexa.

« Alors, que veux-tu boire ? » demanda celle-ci à la blonde.

La concernée papillonnée en regardant le décor de la salle, toujours aussi impressionnée. Les murs étaient de couleur crème avec plusieurs grands miroirs et quelques tableaux accrochés à ceux-ci. Les tables étaient recouvertes de nappes blanches et sur chacune des tables se trouvaient un vase fin avec une rose et des bougies créant une ambiance intime malgré la luxueuse décoration évidente.

Clarke secoua sa tête pour se concentrer et consulta la carte. Il y avait des dizaines de cocktails en tout genre et bien évidemment aucun prix de marquer. Elle regarda encore pendant quelques instants la carte puis proposa :

« Mhm.. Je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être prendre une bouteille de vin blanc qui nous fera l'apéro puis le reste du repas. »

« Bonne idée » acquiesça la brune tout en regardant la liste des vins. Celle-ci était tout aussi longue que celles des cocktails. Ils ne rigolaient pas quand ils disaient qu'ils avaient une cave plus que respectable. « On va bien s'entendre » déclara-t-elle en regardant de nouveau la blonde. Celle-ci fronça des sourcils ne voyant pas où sa petite-amie voulait en venir.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle intriguée.

« Tu aimes le vin » répondit simplement la brune.

« Pourquoi, je te plairais moins si je n'aimais pas le vin ? » demanda-t-elle rieuse.

« Non, mais le vin c'est sacré. » expliqua Lexa en marquant une pause « Au moins quelque chose que mon père m'a appris, ou plutôt, ce que son œnologue m'a fait apprendre ».

La blonde sourit à cette remarque et posa une main sur celle de la brune qui releva le nez de la carte. Clarke avait bien vu le visage de Lexa se rembrunir en parlant de son père.

« Hey, parlons d'autre chose que de ton père, tu veux bien ? » demanda Clarke doucement en caressant de son pouce la main de Lexa. Celle-ci sourit légèrement en acquiesçant de la tête.

Elles se décidèrent enfin pour un vin de Barsac qu'elles commandèrent rapidement au serveur qui s'était fait discret mais qui attendait sagement qu'elles commandent.

Le serveur revint avec la bouteille, et servit les deux jeunes filles afin qu'elles goûtent le breuvage. Clarke trempa ses lèvres et le trouva bon, mais elle n'était pas une grande experte contrairement à la brune qui semblait réellement prendre son temps pour que chacune de ses papilles goûtent le liquide. Lexa fit un signe de tête positif au jeune homme qui servit donc les deux verres puis posa la bouteille dans le seau à glace pour les laisser choisir leurs plats.

Quelques minutes plus tard elles commandèrent puis le serveur les laissa tranquille. Lexa leva son verre et regarda Clarke de ses yeux verts.

« A notre premier rendez-vous » déclara solennellement ce qui fit rire Clarke.

« A notre premier rendez-vous » répéta la blonde en trinquant son verre à celui de la brune.

Elles burent chacune une gorgée et Clarke regarda de nouveau autour d'elle.

« Il faudra remercier le père d'Anya » déclara-t-elle.

Lexa pinça ses lèvres.

« Il est mort »

Clarke oublia bien vite sa contemplation puis ancra son regard dans celui de Lexa.

« Désolée.. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle mal à l'aise.

« Il a eu une tumeur cérébrale qui était inopérable. » répondit-elle. Clarke voyant que Lexa s'apprêtait à continuer ne dit rien. « La tumeur endommagée des parties de son cerveau ce qui le faisait changer de comportement il n'était plus le même et ça a beaucoup affecté Anya. Elle adorait son père. Gustus était un homme génial. C'est le frère de mon père, assez surprenant, il était si différent de lui. »

Clarke hocha simplement de la tête, laissant Lexa poursuivre.

« Il s'était éloigné de tout ce qui touchait à l'entreprise des Woods, il n'a jamais été le genre d'homme à rechercher le pouvoir et l'argent. Il était passionné de vieilles voitures de collections. » expliqua-t-elle en ayant un sourire nostalgique sur son visage.

« D'ailleurs, il a donné sa vieille ford mustang de 1966 à Anya. Mais elle ne roule plus depuis longtemps, avec Lincoln on essaye de la réparer quand Anya n'est pas là, j'aimerais lui faire une surprise. Tu sais, qu'elle puisse conduire avec, je suis sure qu'elle serait heureuse. Mais pour l'instant on n'avance pas trop, on bloque sur une pièce… »

La blonde fut surprise que Lexa se confie aussi facilement et elle sourit à cette attention. Lexa pouvait être si douce et prévenante, quand une soudaine idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Vous pouvez demander de l'aide à Raven, je ne garantis pas qu'elle y arrive, mais avec trois cerveaux brillants comme les votre vous avez toujours plus de chance de réussir »

Lexa lui rendit un sourire « C'est une bonne idée, je te charge de lui en parler »

Clarke ria et hocha de la tête. Elle repensa à ce que la brune lui avait dit sur la mort de Gustus.

« J'imagine pas ce qu'Anya a du vivre, voir son père changer de comportement comme ça.. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Oui.. » répondit lexa, se trouvant vite plongée dans son passé. Elle hésita avant de répondre.

« En fait après sa mort, Anya a été pas mal secoué, et elle s'est engagée dans l'armée, je pense que de s'éloigner de Polis lui a fait du bien »

Clarke écouta avec attention la brune et une question lui taraudait l'esprit depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Anya.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle quitte l'armée alors ? » osa-t-elle enfin demander. Lexa ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire, elle s'était rendue compte que Clarke était curieuse et suffisamment têtue quand elle voulait obtenir une réponse. La brune inspira puis expliqua :

« En fait elle a perdu sa coéquipière qui était une novice, Tris. Elle me parlait beaucoup d'elle dans ses lettres, Tris était plus jeune et elle lui faisait penser à moi, tu sais, elle avait cette envie de la protéger. Mais au final se fut Tris qui la protégea en se prenant une balle pour lui sauver la vie. Anya avait survécu et Tris non. Elle a un peu disjoncté, elle voulait à tout prix venger la mort de Tris, mais retrouver son assassin était voué à l'échec. Son supérieur lui a ordonné de rentrer à la base et connaissant le caractère d'Anya et son amour pour se faire commander, elle a fait en sorte de faire rompre son contrat, et elle est partie. »

Clarke se pinça des lèvres. Elle comprenait soudainement mieux Anya. Cette jeune femme qui semblait si froide et forte à la fois. Elle avait du voir pas mal de choses dans sa vie et des choses plutôt horribles.

Lexa était plongée dans ses pensées puis secoua sa tête doucement quand elle sentit Clarke poser sa main sur la sienne.

« Désolée » déclara Clarke « Je ne voulais pas te faire penser à tout ça. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ceux sont des choses qui arrivent. » rétorqua-t-elle en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas se laisser envahir par ses émotions.

A son plus grand bonheur elle vit qu'on apportait leurs plats. Puis elle reconnue l'homme et un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« Nyko » déclara-t-elle.

Celui-ci lui rendit un doux sourire, comme un père pouvait le faire pour sa fille.

« Alors je suppose que le filet de Lieu Jaune est pour toi ? » demanda Nyko plus comme une affirmation qu'une question à l'intention de la brune. Celle-ci acquiesça et aida l'homme en attrapant l'assiette.

« Et donc le risotto est pour vous demoiselle » continua-t-il en posant l'assiette devant Clarke qui le remercia.

« Comment ça se fait que tu es en salle ? » demanda la brune à l'homme barbu, car il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la salle et donc ça devait être la folie en cuisine. Nyko était le chef cuisinier et ne pouvait certainement pas abandonner le navire comme ça.

« Oh j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une réservation au nom de Woods, je n'ai pas pu résister » dit-il avec un clin d'œil en ébouriffant les cheveux bruns ce qui lui valu un regard noir.

« Roh fait pas cette tête et tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ? » demanda-t-il en regardant la blonde qui jusque là n'avait rien dit et assistait à l'échange entre cet homme à la carrure impressionnante et sa petite-amie.

« Nyko je te présente Clarke, Clarke je te présente Nyko, le chef et propriétaire du restaurant comme tu as du le comprendre » dit-elle en abusant d'un ton solennel ce qui lui valu une petite tape sur le crâne qui lui fit relever les yeux au ciel.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer » déclara la blonde poliment avec un sourire.

« Moi de même Clarke, tu dois être quelqu'un de spécial si Lexa te ramène ici. En fait c'est la première fois que tu viens avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Anya.. » commença l'homme en se grattant la barbe.

« C'est bon, Nyko on a compris. Tu devrais retourner en cuisine pour voir si tes commis n'ont pas mis le feu » rétorqua-t-elle se voulant sérieuse mais ses joues rouges disaient tout le contraire.

« A vos ordres » dit-il en mimant un service militaire ce qui fit rire Clarke. Et Lexa ne put que sourire en secouant la tête.

« Bon appétit » finit-il par dire en se retournant pour partir.

« Hey Nyko » interpella Lexa, « Merci » dit-elle avec un signe de la tête et un regard plein de gratitude qui montrait qu'elle ne parlait pas simplement du repas, et Nyko lui rendit son signe avant de définitivement rejoindre sa cuisine.

Clarke remarqua cet échange mais ne posa aucune question. Elle en avait marre de mettre les pieds dans les plats et voulait pas gâcher la soirée de sa brune.

Elle prit une bouchée de son risotto et ne put retenir un râle de bonheur lorsque la nourriture entra en contact avec ses papilles. Lexa releva un sourcil en voyant la réaction de Clarke. Elle savait que la nourriture avait une place toute particulière dans le cœur de la jeune fille. La blonde leva les yeux vers Lexa et rougit :

« C'est.. C'est juste délicieux. Je dirai même orgasmique. » continua-t-elle tout en replanta sa fourchette dans le riz pour en prendre une autre bouchée. Lexa eut un petit rire et répondit :

« Je vois ça » avec un regard espiègle.

Clarke fit mine de bouder « Te moque pas »

« Mais je ne me moque pas » répondit Lexa tout en essayant de retenir un autre rire.

« Vas y rigole je te vois te retenir »

Lexa relâcha enfin sa respiration dans un léger rire. Ce qui fit sourire à son tour la blonde. Elle ne se lasserai jamais de voir Lexa si heureuse.

« Je suis juste contente que ça te plaise » expliqua la brune.

Elles continuèrent leur repas dans la bonne humeur, se racontant des anecdotes amusantes, Clarke avec Raven et des amis de son ancien lycée, et Lexa avec Octavia, Bellamy et Anya principalement.

Elles finirent leur diner, et le serveur apporta l'addition. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que même là on voyait que ce restaurant était luxueux, la note était mise dans une sorte de pochette en cuir et Lexa ne regarda même pas le prix et déposa simplement sa carte bancaire dedans.

« Lexa.. » commença Clarke. La brune la fit taire d'un regard comprenant très bien où sa petite-amie voulait en venir.

« C'est moi qui t'invite, j'ai décidé de venir ici, alors c'est moi qui régale » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil pour soulager la culpabilité de la blonde.

« Mouais, prochaine fois c'est pour moi » déclara Clarke mitigée.

« Pas de problème. » rétorqua la brune.

« Eh ben alors, merci » déclara Clarke n'ayant rien trouvé d'autre à dire.

« De rien, et puis tu sais il y a plein d'autres moyens pour remercier quelqu'un » déclara Lexa avec un sourire en coin.

Clarke qui était en train de boire une gorgée d'eau s'étouffa à moitié alors que le serveur venait d'arriver avec la machine pour encaisser.

« Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant rapidement de Clarke et déposant sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

Clarke se remit de ses émotions et foudroya du regard Lexa qui avait un regard amusée face à la situation.

« Merci, merci, ça va » répondit-elle en souriant au serveur, une main sur sa poitrine, puis se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Lexa paya, puis remercia le serveur d'un signe de tête et lui laissa un pourboire généreux avant de prendre la main de Clarke qui se relevait, et elles partirent vers la sortie.

Le mois d'octobre venait de débuter depuis peu et la température avait déjà sensiblement commencé à chuter. Ainsi les deux jeunes filles sentirent le contraste en sortant du restaurant, mais elles avaient chacune prévu une petite veste qu'elles enfilèrent rapidement.

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke et lui demanda :

« Tu es fatiguée ? »

« Non » répondit la blonde avec un sourire, elle ne voulait pas que cette soirée se termine.

« Très bien, alors viens » déclara Lexa en l'entrainant dans sa marche.

Clarke était accrochée au bras de Lexa au plus grand bonheur de celle-ci. Elle aimait sentir la blonde près d'elle. Elles arrivèrent finalement à l'entrée d'un parc. Clarke regarda le portail en fer forgé fermé et fronça des sourcils.

« Il faut vivre dangereusement, Clarke » répondit Lexa à l'interrogation silencieuse de la blonde. Celle-ci sourit, en se remémorant une Lexa assise sur le toit, les pieds dans le vide lui dire cette même phrase à un détail près.

« Tu as abandonné le 'jeune Padawan' ? »

« Tu t'en souviens ? » demanda Lexa avec une pointe de surprise dans la voix.

« Bien sur » répondit Clarke comme si c'était évident.

« Viens » déclara la brune tout en reprenant la main de sa blonde. Et encore une fois Clarke se souvint de cette fois-là où elle avait suivi Lexa dans les escaliers sans savoir où elles allaient.

Elles arrivèrent à un grillage où Lexa lâcha la main de Clarke pour s'approcher du grillage et détacha un morceau de fil de fer qui en retenait à peine une partie. Clarke s'avança et remarqua que cette partie là était découpée et qu'elle tenait juste grâce à ce fil que Lexa venait de détacher. Celle-ci se retourna avec un sourire en relevant les sourcils :

« Alors, impressionnée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Absolument » répondit Clarke sur le même ton.

Lexa poussa le morceau de grillage de sorte à ne pas se blesser et enleva ses talons qu'elle tint dans une main et le grillage dans l'autre. Elle enjamba le petit muret et arriva de l'autre côté. Elle jeta ses chaussures dans l'herbe et tendit une main vers Clarke.

Celle-ci reproduit les gestes de la brune et enleva ses chaussures qu'elle tint dans une main tandis que l'autre attrapa celle de Lexa. Elle enjamba à son tour le muret tout en se baissant pour ne pas s'accrocher au grillage que Lexa maintenait d'une main ferme. Quand Clarke eut fini, Lexa relâcha sa prise et remit approximativement le grillage sur le muret et raccrocha rapidement le fil de fer autour du premier maillon.

Elles étaient derrière des buissons ce qui expliquait que cette partie du grillage était suffisamment cachée pour qu'aucune personne de l'entretien ne vienne le réparer.

Lexa attrapa ses chaussures puis prit de nouveau la main de la blonde et la tira à travers un passage qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur, puis elles arrivèrent sur un petit chemin adapté aux humains.

Clarke était déjà venue dans ce parc mais de nuit c'était tout autre. Elle lâcha la main de Lexa pour cueillir une fleur et la donner à sa brune. Celle-ci fut plus que surprise.

« Merci » répondit-elle avec gratitude. Clarke avait remarqué que Lexa aimait les fleurs, elle lui donna un sourire puis rattrapa sa main et reporta son regard devant elle.

« C'est le fameux parc où tu as rencontré les Blake » demanda-t-elle, se souvenant de ce que Lexa lui avait raconté plus tôt.

« Oui, j'adore toujours venir ici. » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire apaisé.

« Vous vous êtes rencontrez comment au fait ? » demanda curieusement la blonde.

« Tout a commencé avec cette balançoire » répondit la concernée en montrant la balançoire du doigt, tout en s'approchant de celle-ci. « J'étais en train de me balancer quand Octavia a exigé que je lui cède mon tour. »

« Haha je la reconnais bien là » ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Clarke.

« Oui, et moi bien sur, je n'en avais aucune envie. Elle s'est mise à hurler en appelant Bellamy. Il est arrivé comme un petit cowboy pour défendre sa sœur » expliqua Lexa en mimant le jeune homme.

« Tout Bellamy. » commenta la blonde en riant.

« Exact. Bref, après ça pendant plusieurs jours Octavia faisait que revenir ici pour me chercher et faisait que me parler jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de lui adresser la parole. » expliqua-t-elle d'un air blasé, se souvenant très bien de ce moment de sa vie.

Clarke fronça des sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas lui parler ? »

Lexa balança ses chaussures au sol, ainsi que son petit sac et s'assit sur la balançoire tenant chaque corde dans ses mains dont une qui ne lâchait pas la fleur que la blonde lui avait offert. Puis elle commença doucement à se balancer.

« Parce que je venais ici pour être seule, pas pour être encore emmerdée. »

Elle sourit en revoyant Octavia enfant, puis elle continua « Et puis j'ai compris qu'un peu de compagnie ne me ferait pas de mal »

Elle lança un regard à Clarke espiègle puis accéléra son balancement, volant toujours que plus haut. Clarke la trouva magnifique et essaya de capturer cet instant pour le dessiner plus tard. Lexa semblait si heureuse, qu'on aurait cru que rien d'horrible ne lui était arrivée dans sa vie. Au plus elle se balançait au plus elle riait, redevenant une enfant auprès de Clarke, redevenant insouciante. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie au plus grand bonheur de Clarke. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle sortit le téléphone de sa poche et prit une photo se voulant être discrète, bien évidemment elle n'avait pas pensé au flash automatique ce qui surpris Lexa au début, puis voyant la mine déconfite de la blonde, elle se mit à rire.

« Tu sais, tu peux demander si tu veux me prendre en photo »

Pour toute réponse Clarke lui tira la langue.

Quelques secondes plus tard Lexa arrêta ses balancements et fit signe à Clarke de s'approcher, puis elle l'attrapa par la taille pour la faire asseoir sur elle.

La blonde ne se fit pas prier et s'accrocha au cou de sa petite-amie qui reprit des balancements plus lents. Le regard que Lexa donnait à Clarke était que plus énigmatique. Et la blonde ne put que se mordre sa lèvre inférieure se demandant bien ce que ce regard pouvait signifier. Il était si intense qu'elle pouvait s'y perdre. Mais très vite les yeux de Lexa vinrent se poser sur les lèvres de la blonde qui le remarqua rapidement. Clarke se pencha en avant et vint trouver les lèvres de Lexa. Elles échangèrent un doux baiser pour rester ensuite front contre front à se perdre dans les prunelles de chacune.

Des secondes ou des minutes étaient passées, et Clarke se mit à frissonner. Lexa fit glisser sa main qui avait trouvé sa place sur la taille de la blonde dans le dos de celle-ci pour la réchauffer d'un mouvement énergique.

« Allez je te ramène » déclara Lexa en faisant mine de se redresser.

« Attends ! » s'écria presque Clarke, la poussant presque pour qu'elle se rassoit.

« Puis-je prendre une photo ? » demanda-t-elle trop poliment pour rester sérieuse plus de cinq secondes.

« Je vous y autorise, mais une seule » déclara Lexa sur le même ton.

Alors Clarke se releva rapidement sortit son téléphone de sa pochette qu'elle avait abandonné au sol et revint s'asseoir sur sa petite-amie. Elle tendit le bras pour prendre une photo d'elles deux. Lexa avait une mèche qui s'était échappée dans le vent lors de son petit moment balançoire et tenait la fleur près de son nez tout en relevant les yeux, espiègles, tandis que Clarke déposait un baiser sur la joue de la brune.

Elle appuya plusieurs fois pour être certaine d'avoir une photo correcte, ce qui éblouit plus qu'il n'en faut Lexa qui déclara « J'avais autorisé une seule photo ».

« Mhm, je n'ai surement pas entendu » rétorqua la blonde tout en se relevant.

La blonde s'approcha de sa pochette au sol et la récupéra ainsi que ses chaussures, à peine eut elle le temps de se relever qu'elle sentit Lexa coller contre son dos, les mains posaient sur sa taille. D'une main Lexa rassembla les cheveux de Clarke sur une seule de ses épaules et vint embrasser tendrement le cou de la blonde qui répondit en penchant sa tête un peu plus sur le côté. Lexa déposa plusieurs doux baisers avant de s'attarder un peu plus sur une zone sensible qui fit légèrement gémir Clarke qui était totalement perdue dans le moment et qui émergea de sa rêverie en entendant ses propres lèvres émettre un deuxième gémissement.

« Lexa.. » commença-t-elle sans pouvoir continuer alors que la brune commençait à suçoter sa peau.

« Mhm » demanda celle-ci qui continuait son travail jusqu'à laisser une marque rouge qu'elle embrassa doucement. Elle fit glisser ses ongles sur les côtes de la blonde pour venir l'agripper à la taille et la serrer encore plus contre elle. Sentant Clarke s'abandonner complètement à elle, elle fut plus que satisfaite d'elle et vint déposer un dernier baiser dans le cou de Clarke avant de doucement s'écarter d'elle. Ne sentant plus la chaleur de la brune contre elle, Clarke papillonna des yeux et se retourna vers Lexa qui souriait comme une enfant prise la main dans le sac. La blonde comprit tout à fait le petit jeu de Lexa et lui lança un regard disant clairement « tu ne perds rien pour attendre ». Ce qui fit que plus sourire fièrement Lexa qui récupéra ses talons au sol et partit vers la sortie ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait. Clarke secoua de la tête pour calmer ses ardeurs et suivit la brune.

Elles eurent moins de difficultés à sortir et remirent leurs chaussures tout en se dirigeant vers le parking, Clarke ayant retrouvé sa position initiale contre Lexa.

Elles arrivèrent bien trop vite au goût de la blonde dans la voiture de Lexa qui démarra.

« Merci pour cette soirée Lexa »

« Ce n'était pas grand-chose » rétorqua la brune.

« Si, et j'ai passé un super bon moment en compagnie de ma super copine » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Alors c'est parfait. Et moi aussi j'ai passé une très bonne soirée »

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et elles arrivèrent chez la blonde. Lexa coupa le moteur et descendit pour ouvrir la porte à Clarke qui leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire.

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça à chaque fois. Je sais ouvrir une porte » dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Oui, mais si moi j'ai envie de t'ouvrir la porte, je t'ouvre la porte » rétorqua la brune qui savait qu'elle avait gagné la discussion.

Clarke abdiqua et descendit donc puis se tourna vers Lexa.

« Tu passes la nuit chez moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Ta mère n'est pas là ? » interrogea Lexa les sourcils froncés.

« Si et alors ? » demanda Clarke avec la même expression que la brune.

« Et alors ? » reprit Lexa les yeux grands ouverts. « Après la dernière fois je t'avoue que passer la nuit chez toi me fait un peu peur » expliqua-t-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« On sera pas obligé de.. » commença la blonde doucement.

« Ah ça c'est certain ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle imagine ce que je peux faire à sa fille, d'ailleurs ne songe même pas à ce qu'on dorme dans le même lit » rétorqua Lexa plus que sérieuse. Elle avait cette idée du respect et puis se sentait toujours mal à l'aise en la présence d'Abby, c'était la mère de Clarke !

« Je te savais pas si vieux jeu » commenta la blonde pour faire enrager la brune ce qui marcha parfaitement.

« Sérieusement ? » demanda Lexa en plissant des yeux.

« Moui, mais c'est sexy. Et puis comme tu as dis, jamais au premier rendez-vous » répondit Clarke avec un fin sourire.

« Exactement, et puis il est tard et demain on a cours... Je ne veux pas tu sois fatiguée par ma faute » expliqua Lexa avec un ton enjôleur.

« Qui dit que c'est moi qui serait la plus fatiguée dans l'histoire ? » demanda Clarke en entrant dans le jeu de sa brune.

« Moi. » répondit Lexa comme si c'était une évidence.

Clarke ne put que lâcher un rire en voyant l'assurance de Lexa et secoua la tête.

« Très bien, alors bonne nuit Lexa Woods »

« Bonne nuit Clarke Griffin » répondit Lexa en se penchant vers la blonde pour l'embrasser tout en déposant une main sur sa joue.

Ce baiser fut chaste et heureusement pour elles, car deux petites curieuses prénommées Raven et Abby les espionnaient par la fenêtre.

* * *

 **J'adore la team Raven/Abby x)**

 **Comme je vous ai dit je suis plutôt mitigée sur ce chapitre, donc donnez moi votre avis.. Je sais pas du tout en fait Légèrement kitsch quand même, non ?**

 **Bonne soirée et bonne reprise pour ce qui sont à la fac !**

 **Guest5** **: Tu es observatrice dis moi ) J'ai eu 21 ans :) Dis moi si leur rendez-vous t'as plu ? Perso j'ai adoré écrire le petite passage dans le parc ^^**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello les loulous !**

 **J'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne semaine et un super weekend ! Je vous souhaite d'ores et déjà un bon lundi, toujours dur de recommencer la semaine perso ^^**

 **Un grand merci à tout le monde, je viens de voir qu'il y a des petits nouveaux, ça fait plaisir, et bienvenue à vous !**

 **Bref, bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 _ **« She is not the sun.**_ _ **You are. »**_

 **Chapitre 15 : Elle le fait exprès ?**

Après que Lexa déposa Clarke chez elle, celle-ci eut droit à un interrogatoire de la part de sa meilleure amie. Néanmoins cette dernière ne mentionna pas que sa mère avait assisté au baiser échangé sous son porche. Clarke, généreuse, décida de donner des détails sur sa soirée au plus grand bonheur de Raven.

La semaine continua et Lexa se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans ce bureau qu'elle commençait à si bien connaître. Elle s'installa sur la chaise en face de Marcus Kane qui finissait de prendre quelques notes. Il lui avait proposé d'entrer au lieu d'attendre dans la salle d'attente, mais s'était excusé car il avait un formulaire qu'il n'avait pas terminé de remplir.

La brune le regarda faire puis son attention se porta sur un petit bonsaï posé sur le bureau de son psychologue. Elle sourit légèrement et ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer :

« C'est nouveau ? »

Marcus qui était toujours plongé dans ses notes, leva la tête ne comprenant pas de quoi sa patiente parlait. Lexa se contenta de montrer du menton le petit arbre. Marcus tourna la tête vers celui-ci et son regard changea en un mélange de nostalgie et de tendresse.

« Oui, c'est de la part de ma mère »

Lexa hocha doucement de la tête. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de la vie de Marcus, en soit, c'était plutôt normal, il était son psychologue, et dans leurs rencontres c'était à elle de se confier pas à lui. Mais elle aimait en apprendre un peu plus sur cet homme à qui elle racontait tout, ou presque.

« Rassure moi, tu ne vis pas encore chez ta mère ? » demanda Lexa sur le ton de la rigolade. Elle était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui et ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire tout ce qui lui passait par l'esprit.

Marcus releva de nouveau la tête et posa définitivement son stylo. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire également. Lexa avait un sourire communicateur, il était si rare fallait dire.

« Non, Lexa. Je vis dans un appartement, seul »

« Seul ? Donc tu es célibataire ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse. Mais Marcus n'eut cette fois-ci pas envie de sourire, et un voile passa sur ses yeux. La brune le remarqua tout de suite et s'en voulu d'avoir été si indiscrète. Au moment où elle allait s'excuser, Kane soupira puis prit la parole :

« Si tu veux la vérité, je me suis marié très jeune, trop jeune. C'était à la sortie du lycée, on est chacun parti dans des universités différentes, et ça n'a pas marché, donc on a divorcé. Puis… » il hésita une seconde puis regarda ses yeux verts qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté depuis qu'il avait pris la parole. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, il savait que Lexa était sa patiente, mais il la voyait comme sa fille, il avait envie de protéger cette gamine. Il savait qu'il n'était pas supposé parler de sa vie, il y avait d'autres façons d'établir une relation de confiance avec son patient, mais à chaque fois qu'il regardait les yeux de cette jeune fille, il y voyait une telle force et une telle fragilité à la fois, ce regard qui lui faisait penser à _elle_. Alors, sachant que c'était une mauvaise idée, il continua quand même de parler.

« Je l'ai rencontré. L'amour de ma vie. Helen. Je ne sais pas si c'était possible d'être plus heureux que je l'étais. Tu vois ce sourire que tu affiches quand tu parles de Clarke, et bien c'était tout pareil pour moi. Elle était incroyable, et me rendait meilleur.. » l'émotion le prit à la gorge, et il eut de plus en plus de mal à parler. Lexa, elle, perdu son sourire à la seconde où elle entendit Marcus parler au passé. Elle aurait souhaité remonter le temps et ne jamais avoir posé cette question, mais ça, c'était impossible.

« On a vécu heureux ensemble, on avait des projets, puis elle est tombée malade. Et.. C'était trop tard. Elle n'a pas survécu. » Marcus se gratta la gorge, et secoua légèrement sa tête pour essayer d'effacer tous ses souvenirs qui resurgissaient aussi rapidement que s'ils s'étaient passés hier.

« Enfin, on est pas là pour parler de moi. » reprit-il en ajustant ses lunettes.

« Désolée » déclara Lexa. Elle était désolée d'avoir été indiscrète, désolée pour Marcus d'avoir perdu l'être qui lui était le plus cher au monde.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne m'as pas obligé à en parler » lui répondit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Parlons de choses sérieuses maintenant. Je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire, Lexa, mais je t'ai laissé du temps. Mais depuis tu n'as rien fait, je dois en parler, tu comprends, ton père te bat. » dit-il avec un air sérieux.

Lexa baissa les yeux, elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ça, mais alors pas du tout. Toute sa joie en arrivant ici avait disparu. Elle était tout à coup énervée contre Kane, il n'avait pas le droit de lui enlever le peu de bonheur qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

« Et le secret professionnel tu en fais quoi ? » demanda-t-elle du tac au tac.

« Je me dois de rapporter que ma patiente subit des maltraitances, sans désigner l'agresseur si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. » expliqua-t-il d'un ton professionnel.

« Je ne veux pas que tu en parles à qui que ce soit. Je vais me débrouiller » reprit-elle en serrant les dents.

« Et comment tu vas te sortir de cette situation, dis moi ? C'est pour ton bien que je veux faire ça. C'est mon _devoir_ , tu comprends ? » répéta-t-il en insistant bien, il s'avait que confronter Lexa pouvait être à double tranchant, mais il devait faire quelque chose.

« Et est-ce que _toi_ , tu comprends que je ne veux pas en parler ? »

« Et est-ce que toi, tu comprends qu'il faut que tu en parles. Que tu en parles à ton entourage, que tu en parles à ta mère, et surtout que tu en parles aux autorités. Ton père ne peut pas s'en sortir comme ça ! » s'emporta-t-il. Il devait secouer la brune, sinon elle ne fera jamais rien.

Lexa le fusilla du regard. Non, elle en avait déjà parlé à Clarke et ça avait failli ruiner leur couple. Elle regarda encore une fois Marcus avant de passer du coq à l'âne.

« J'ai présenté Clarke à Anya et j'ai failli lui dire que je l'aimais. »

Marcus eut un mouvement de recul en fronçant les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas ce virement de situation. Mais voyant que Lexa voulait parler de ça, et que donc ça devait la perturber, il la laissa continuer en se rappelant qu'il allait finir ce débat, et qu'il allait le gagner. C'était hors de question que Lexa reste dan cette situation sans issue.

« Et tu ne l'aimes pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Si, c'est pas le problème » répondit-elle en baissant ses yeux. « Parfois je ne sais même pas quoi répondre à la question ça va. Alors comment je pourrais dire ces trois foutus mots ? »

Le professionnel fronça des sourcils, mais répondit quand même :

« Et bien, pour ce qui est du ça va, il existe une échelle assez simple, que tu peux utiliser pour savoir dans quel état tu es, de 0 à 10. De très mal à très bien. Ça pourrait peut-être t'aider à répondre à cette question, et l'utiliser même avec ton entourage. Parce que bien évidemment un simple 'ça va' ne répond pas vraiment à la question posée. Je dois avoir cette feuille quelque part, attends deux secondes » répondit-il en ouvrant un de ses classeurs avant de sortir une feuille qu'il tendit à Lexa.

« Et pour ce qui est de tes sentiments envers Clarke, si tu l'aimes, elle le sait surement. Elle doit le voir dans ton regard, tes gestes, tes actions. Et quand tu seras prête à lui dire, dis-lui. Il ne faut pas te forcer, elle le saura sinon. Mais n'est pas peur. » dit-il avec un sourire.

Lexa hocha de la tête tout en observant la feuille.

« Lexa ? » demanda-t-il. La concernée leva les yeux de la feuille pour se poser droit dans ce de son psychologue.

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir avant qu'on finisse notre conversation. Et tu vas rester assise jusqu'à que tu aies entendu ce que j'ai à te dire. » fit-il en montrant la chaise sur laquelle était assise la brune qui commençait déjà à rassembler ses affaires. Elle se rassit aussitôt. C'était rare que Kane soit aussi sérieux et avec tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle lui devait bien ça.

« Je sais que tu l'as évité depuis presqu'un an, et que tu m'as dit ne pas vouloir en parler à des autorités. Mais je suis ton psychologue, et comme je te l'ai dit je dois signaler le fait que ton père soit violent avec toi. Tu es mineure, ton père te bat, et tes parents te délaissent. Ce n'est pas possible que tu restes dans cette situation sans rien faire. »

Lexa répondit aussitôt : « Je ne veux pas d'une famille d'accueil, je ne veux pas partir. Je suis bien chez moi, seule. J'aime cette maison, j'aime habiter ici. Je ne veux pas partir pour toujours d'ici, j'ai mes amis, j'ai Clarke.. »

Marcus hocha de la tête puis reprit :

« Je ne te parle pas forcément de partir en famille d'accueil. Mais si tu en parlais à tes amis au moins, et à ta mère. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas présente. Mais peut-être que ça la motiverait à quitter ton père et récupérer ta garde. Tu pourrais même obtenir une ordonnance d'éloignement et tu pourrais rester chez toi. Je ne sais pas qui sont les propriétaires de ta maison, mais avec un peu de chance ta mère pourra la récupérer c'est ton père le fautif dans l'histoire, puis il y a l'adultère qui entre en jeu dont tu m'avais parlé une fois. Ta mère gagnerait surement beaucoup dans ce divorce, et toi aussi. »

Lexa eut une pensée pour Clarke, Marcus tenait exactement le même discours que la blonde, ce qui la fit réfléchir. Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison après tout. Elle releva la tête pour regarde l'homme en face d'elle, puis tendit la main vers lui.

« Ok on fait un deal, pour le moment j'en parle à mes amis. »

Marcus surpris, ne se fit pas prier et tendit sa main à son tour pour serrer celle de la brune. Il n'avait pas gagné la guerre mais au moins c'était un bon début.

« Et sinon, le lycée, ça se passe toujours bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Lexa lui lança un regard lourd plein de sens. Bien sur que scolairement elle n'avait aucun problème, elle aimait étudier, et ça avait toujours été le cas.

« Major de promo pour le moment » répondit-elle d'un ton las.

Marcus sourit puis consulta l'horloge de son bureau et vit que leur séance était bientôt terminée.

« Bon, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je te libère »

Lexa hocha la tête et se leva en récupérant son sac. Marcus se leva à son tour et la raccompagna.

Il lui tendit la main avant de lui dire :

« Bonne après-midi Lexa, et n'oublie pas notre deal. »

Lexa lui serra la main et se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de partir.

La brune sortit du cabinet de Marcus Kane sans savoir si elle allait bien ou pas. Mais elle était prête à tenir ce deal, elle allait en parler à ses amis.

Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et partit en direction du café où elle et Clarke avait élu leur point de rendez-vous après sa séance hebdomadaire. C'était un petit café agréable, où la décoration ancienne, avec du bois et de vieilles affiches, était rassurante et intime.

Elle arriva peu de temps après, et repéra facilement sa blonde de dos qui était assise à une petite table.

Lexa avança doucement derrière elle, puis couvrit les yeux de Clarke qui sursauta.

« Devine qui c'est. » murmura Lexa contre l'oreille de sa petite-amie.

« Une jeune fille qui semble être de bonne humeur » répondit Clarke avec un sourire.

La brune sourit, effectivement le simple fait de voir Clarke ma mettait de bonne humeur. Elle retira ses mains et se pencha pour déposer un baiser dans le cou de sa blonde.

« Tu sens bon » dit-elle simplement. Avant de se redresser et de s'asseoir en face de Clarke.

Celle-ci attrapa rapidement la main de Lexa et lui demanda :

« Alors ça c'est bien passé ? »

Lexa lui expliqua sa séance en détails et lui montra l'échelle pour décrire son ressenti sur son état au fil des jours et Clarke fut très attentive à tout ce que sa brune lui disait. Puis celle-ci fini par expliquer le deal qu'elle avait passé avec Marcus.

« J'ai décidé d'en parler à O, Lincoln, Bell et Anya. Et peut-être qu'eux aussi pourront me donner des idées pour… pour me débarrasser de mon père une bonne fois pour toute. »

Clarke afficha un grand sourire et serra un peu plus la main de Lexa dans la sienne. Lexa lui rendit un petit sourire, elle avait peur, mais fallait bien qu'elle avance non ?

« Pour tout te dire, j'y ai pensé aussi de mon côté et tu sais que mes idées rejoignent celle de ton psy. Tu devrais vraiment en parler à ta mère, déjà pour voir si elle est de ton côté ou pas. Et puis j'ai pensé si jamais ça allait jusqu'au tribunal, ma mère pourrait témoigner aussi. Elle est médecin après tout, et au moins la parole de Marcus ne sera pas contredite. Mais avant de lui dire quoi que ce soit j'aimerais te demander si je peux lui en parler ? »

« Oui mais qu'à elle. Je ne suis pas encore prête d'en parler à Raven, même si je l'apprécie beaucoup et au final elle sera forcément au courant, mais je préfère encore un peu attendre. Et merci de me demander avant »

Clarke lui sourit à son tour, « Je comprends tout à fait pour Raven, mais tu sais elle aussi a vu pas mal de trucs atroces dans sa vie, elle ne te jugera jamais »

Lexa acquiesça doucement et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Clarke. Elle aimait cette fille.

Elles continuèrent à discuter quelques temps, puis rentrèrent chacune chez elles. Clarke devait voir Raven, parce que celle-ci se plaignait de ne plus voir sa meilleure amie. Tandis que Lexa devait aller faire sa session de sport quotidienne.

La blonde arriva chez elle et alla directement dans la chambre de Raven.

« Tiens donc, une revenante » déclara l'hispanique en faisant pivoter sur sa chaise de bureau.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est pas drôle » fit-elle remarquer.

« Si, mais tu sais ce qui est pas drôle c'est que depuis que t'es avec Lexa je ne te vois jamais seule. Attention, je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas Lexa mais on ne fait que se croiser alors qu'on habite dans la même maison. » expliqua-t-elle en ayant perdu toute trace d'humour dans sa voix.

La blonde se mordit sa lèvre inférieure se sentant coupable, avant de prendre la parole.

« Je suis désolée.. Je sais que dernièrement je n'ai pas assuré et avant que tu m'engueules parce que ce soir je vais chez Lexa, je te promets solennellement que ce weekend, c'est weekend entre filles, toi et moi, on fait ce que tu veux ! »

Raven tapa dans ses mains comme une enfant avant de se relever et d'aller prendre Clarke dans ses bras. La blonde accepta aussitôt son étreinte et serra sa meilleure amie un peu plus contre elle. C'était réconfortant, de savoir que malgré tout ce qui pourrait leur arriver, elles seraient toujours là l'une pour l'autre.

Elles discutèrent encore un petit moment avant que Clarke décide d'aller chez Lexa.

Elle arriva dans le couloir et attrapa ses clefs. Elle fit demi-tour en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu sa mère de son programme pour ce soir. Et vu la remarque de sa mère la dernière fois où Lexa avait passé le weekend chez elle, et préféra l'avertir.

« Maman ? »

Abby était dans le salon en train de lire. Elle leva ses yeux ver sa fille qui s'approcha.

« Je vais dormir chez Lexa ce soir » dit-elle.

Abby eut un petit sourire avant de dire :

« Vous semblez passer beaucoup de temps toutes les deux. »

A cette remarque, Clarke passa une main dans ses cheveux. Et se dit que c'était le bon moment pour parler de Lexa à sa mère. Elle aimait la brune, et ne voulait plus le cacher.

« Je… En fait.. Lexa est plus qu'une simple amie.. » expliqua-t-elle maladroitement en se tordant les doigts. Voyant que sa fille était mal à l'aise Abby arrêta de la laisser s'enfoncer et lui dit :

« C'est ta copine. »

Clarke releva soudainement sa tête, surprise que sa mère est compris. A cette réaction Abby ne put se retenir de rire.

« Tu sais, je m'en doutais un peu. Voir beaucoup »

« Ah bon ? » demanda Clarke surprise. Abby reteint un rire en voyant à quel point sa fille pouvait être naïve parfois.

« Déjà tu fais que parler d'elle avec ce sourire béat, tu es tout le temps avec elle, puis il ya les allusions de Raven. Elle est venue te chercher un soir habillée comme un mannequin. Et si tout ça n'était pas suffisant, je pense que la dernière fois j'ai interrompu quelque chose en rentrant dans ta chambre. Ah et j'oubliais, je l'ai vu t'embrasser devant la maison quand elle t'a ramené. »

A partir de là, Clarke ne savait plus où se mettre. Ses joues étaient déjà carbonisées depuis longtemps si cela était possible, et ses yeux trouvaient soudainement le sol très intéressant.

Sa mère secoua sa tête en voyant le comportement de sa fille.

« Mais si tu veux ma bénédiction tu l'as. Tant que tu es heureuse. Mais j'aimerais un peu plus parler avec Lexa. Tu pourrais l'inviter un soir »

Clarke releva finalement la tête pour sourire à sa mère. Toutes ses peurs avaient disparu.

« Pas de problème je lui en parlerai. Et maman, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Tu sais les hématomes dont je vous avais parlé sur le corps de Lexa ? »

« Oui ? » demanda la plus âgée avec les yeux froncés.

« Elle m'a confirmé il y a quelques temps que c'était son père qui les lui a fait. Et Lexa ne veut pas le dénoncer, mais je me demande si c'est possible d'obtenir une ordonnance de restriction pour éloigner son père ? Ah et aussi elle voit un psychologue qui s'appelle Marcus Kane, à tout hasard est-ce que tu pourrais parler avec lui ? De professionnel à professionnel. Je veux l'aider maman. Et si jamais il devait y avoir un procès Lexa tient beaucoup à Marcus et elle a peur que tout ça retombe sur lui. Et je me suis dit que si Lexa t'en parlais aussi, tu pourrais devenir une sorte de témoin qui appuierait ses faits. »

Abby hocha de la tête.

« Bien sur, ma chérie. J'essayerai de prendre contact avec ce Marcus Kane. »

« Merci maman » répondit Clarke, avant d'aller déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et de partir vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle entra dans sa voiture et regarda l'heure s'afficher : 18h. Elle se dit que Lexa était surement en train de finir son jogging. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle arriva devant la grande maison des Woods et se gara le long de la rue.

Elle toqua à l'entrée mais personne ne lui répondit. Lexa ne devait pas être encore rentrée, alors elle alla prendre les doubles des clefs cachés dans un pot de fleur, original n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fit rapidement le tour de la maison pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était vide. Elle décida d'aller prendre un livre qui reposait sur le chevet de Lexa et descendit dans le salon pour s'installer confortablement et commencer à le lire.

C'est au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes qu'elle entendit un claquement de porte, et que quelques secondes plus tard Lexa apparue à sa vue. Et quelle vue ?! Lexa portait un leggings et des baskets, et pour simple haut une brassière de sport. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en une queue de cheval et des écouteurs étaient fixés dans ses oreilles. Quand elle vit Clarke, elle les enleva rapidement avant de lui sourire.

« Re bonjour toi »

Clarke déglutit.. Voir sa petite-amie en sueur et dans cette tenue avait le don de l'exciter au plus au point. Mais son état ne sembla pas être remarqué par la brune qui s'avança pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur la bouche avant de partir vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le frigo afin de se prendre une bouteille d'eau. Clarke se tourna pour continuer d'admirer la vue que sa petite-amie lui offrait sans même s'en rendre compte. Lexa porta la bouteille d'eau à sa bouche, et déshydratée elle bu précipitamment ce qui fit échapper quelques gouttes d'eau le long de sa bouche. Clarke commençait à avoir véritablement chaud, et se leva doucement pour rejoindre Lexa, mais celle-ci ouvrit la baie vitrée et alla sur la terrasse pour se vider le reste de sa bouteille sur la tête.

La blonde écarquilla ses yeux. _Elle le fait exprès ?_ Lexa s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main et retourna dans la maison en donnant un sourire à Clarke qui était toujours en transe. Lexa s'approcha d'elle.

« Je vais me doucher, je suis désolée je suis toute transpirante. » dit elle.

Clarke suivit du regard une goutte d'eau couler entre les seins de la brune et déglutit difficilement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait ce genre de scène dans les films et elle trouvait ça un peu stupide, mais elle retira très vite tout ce qu'elle avait dit en voyant cette scène avec Lexa. Elle aurait voulu être cette goutte d'eau, littéralement.

« En effet » répondit elle alors que son regard s'assombrit.

Et cette fois-ci Lexa remarqua l'effet qu'elle faisait à sa blonde et afficha un petit sourire satisfait.

La brune aimait que sa petite-amie appréciait son corps, certes son corps était plutôt bien proportionné et assez musclé, mais sa peau était marquée et elle en avait honte, mais la blonde arrivait à lui faire accepter son corps. Ses hématomes étaient partis et Clarke la trouvait tout simplement magnifique.

Lexa se dépêcha et sortit rapidement de sa douche pour rejoindre sa petite-amie. Elle vint derrière Clarke qui avait retrouvé sa place initiale de lecture et vint l'entourer de ses bras.

« Ça te dit un jacuzzi ? »

Clarke sourit mais fit une petite moue.

« J'ai pas de maillot. »

Lexa soulève un sourcil et sourit en coin.

« Qui t'as dit qu'on avait besoin de maillots »

Clarke rougit instantanément au plus grand plaisir de la brune qui poussa Clarke pour qu'elle se lève.

« Allez, vas-y, je te rejoins » ordonna-t-elle.

La blonde ne se fit pas prier et partir vers le jacuzzi. Elle se déshabilla et alluma les remous avant de se plonger dans l'eau chauffé. Pendant ce temps Lexa était partie dans sa chambre chercher son iPod. Elle revint dans la cuisine et partit dans la cave chercher une bouteille de vin puis remonta pour attraper deux verres et finalement, elle alla rejoindre sa blonde.

Elle sourit en voyant Clarke qui avait les yeux fermés et qui semblait apprécier ce moment. Elle se fit silencieuse et servit les deux verres qu'elle déposa à l'endroit prévu pour, puis mis son iPod en bluetooth avec une playlist prédéfinie qui se voulait calme et légèrement sensuelle. Elle donna un coup d'œil à Clarke qui avait toujours les yeux fermés et affichait maintenant un petit sourire de plénitude en entendant la musique. Lexa se déshabilla à son tour et vint s'immerger dans l'eau ce qui fit finalement ouvrir les yeux à Clarke.

Voir Lexa, nue, dans l'obscurité et éclairée seulement par quelques lampions qui étaient accrochés par-ci et par-là était un spectacle dont elle ne se lasserait jamais. En fait c'était simple, dans n'importe qu'elle situation, tant que Lexa semblait épanouie, elle ne s'en lasserait pas. Et ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux verts qu'elle ne voulait jamais quitter pour rien au monde.

Lexa, elle, ne détachait pas son regard de la blonde. Elle aimait cette jeune femme, qui semblait si timide la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, puis si forte et incroyablement intéressante. Elle l'a vit lui faire signe d'approcher et ne se fit pas prier.

Clarke vint dégager le visage de Lexa de ses cheveux encore mouillés avant de poser une de ses mains contre la joue droite de la brune. Elle se perdit dans ce regard mystérieux avant de fermer ses propres yeux pour se pencher et embrasser cette bouche qu'elle désirait tant depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté. Au simple contact de leurs lèvres, un gémissement sortit de chacune de leur bouche ce qui les fit sourire. Lexa se détacha de la blonde mais son visage resté près de sien.

« Tu m'as manqué blondie. »

« Toi aussi »

Elles s'étaient pourtant vues l'après-midi, mais elles s'aimaient, et quand on aime le temps semble interminablement long sans l'être aimé. Lexa caressa le bras de Clarke du bout des doigts avant de se pencher et d'attraper les deux verres de vin et en tendit un à sa petite-amie.

« J'ai choisi celui-ci vu que tu as semblé apprécier celui qu'on avait pris au restaurant »

Clarke la remercia d'un signe de tête avant de goûter au vin qu'elle trouva délicieux.

« J'y pense, j'ai parlé à ma mère pour nous. » déclara la blonde.

« C'est vrai ? » répondit bêtement Lexa.

« Oui, elle aimerait te voir d'ailleurs dans d'autre circonstance que les fois précédentes. »

Lexa sourit gênée puis croisa les yeux étincelants de sa blonde.

« Tu es ma petite lumière. »

« Hey, toi aussi t'es ma lumière » rétorqua Clarke en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule.

« Bien sur ouais » répondit ironiquement Lexa. Clarke fronça des sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas quand Lexa se sous-estimait de la sorte.

« La Lune brille aussi tu sais » dit-elle en passant sa main contre la taille de la brune pour la faire glisser dans son dos. Elle lui sourit en caressant le dos tatoué sous ses doigts. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps l'importance que Lexa apportait à la Lune, se comparant métaphoriquement d'ailleurs à celle-ci.

« Et je suppose que tu sais que c'est le Soleil qui fait briller la Lune ? » demanda Lexa taquine.

« Moui.. Mais la Lune est encore plus belle » rétorqua Clarke comme une enfant. Lexa se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je veux me faire tatouer » déclara la blonde.

« Quoi ? » répondit Lexa les yeux grands ouverts.

« Je veux me faire tatouer » répéta Clarke. Sa petite-amie leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça j'avais compris. Mais il n'est pas un peu trop tôt pour te faire tatouer mon prénom » dit elle en riant.

Clarke lui lança un regard lourd. Alors Lexa se reprit et demanda plus sérieuse :

« Tu veux te faire tatouer quoi ? »

« C'est une surprise. » répondit Clarke avec un sourire énigmatique.

« Allez dis moi » commença à supplier la brune.

« Bon tu ne te moque pas ? » demanda la blonde.

« Promis » répondit Lexa en levant la main comme si elle jurait sur la bible.

« Une Lune avec un Soleil, j'ai déjà le motif en tête. Faudrait que je le dessine. »

Lexa ne put contenir sa surprise, et ses yeux s'humidifièrent sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle attrapa délicatement les mains de Clarke avant de se plonger dans ce bleu océan qu'elle aimait tant.

« Tu es sure ? Je veux dire, c'est précipité, tu pourrais le regretter. »

« C'est vrai, mais au plus profond de moi, je sais que mes sentiments pour toi ne changeront jamais, je t'aime Lexa » répondit rapidement Clarke avant de se stopper net, et d'afficher de gros yeux quand elle comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Alors que Clarke regardait vers le bas et s'insultait intérieurement. Du côté de Lexa, elle n'en menait pas large. Clarke l'aimait, et Clarke venait de le lui dire. Elle aimait Clarke, alors… Elle devait lui dire. Mais c'était trop dur de regarder la blonde en face d'elle. Alors elle garda son regard baissé avant de murmurer en rougissant.

« Ai hod you in ». Clarke releva brusquement la tête en entendant enfin un son sortir de la bouche de Lexa, mais elle fut plus que confuse en ne comprenant pas ce que la brune venait de lui dire. Lexa releva finalement la tête pour voir l'incompréhension de Clarke peinte sur son visage.

« Ça veut dire que.. Je.. Je t'aime Clarke »

Clarke relâcha une bouffée d'air qu'elle ne savait pas avoir retenu tandis que des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux.

« Comment tu le dis ? Ai.. ? »

Lexa lui fit un de ses fameux sourires. Celui où ses dents apparaissent, où on dirait que rien ni personne ne pourrait vaincre son bonheur présent.

« Ai hod you in »

« Ai hod you in ? » reprit Clarke. Lexa hocha la tête avant de venir embrasser sa blonde tendrement.

* * *

 **Woooooow ! ENFIN leur 'Je t'aime' !**

 **Petit chapitre je sais, mais je voulais le finir là et puis je voulais pas bâcler la suite, j'avais pas trop le temps pour l'écrire, à croire que j'avais oublié le rythme de la fac (je l'avais clairement oublié ! )**

 **En espérant que ça vous ai plu tout de même. Ne soyez pas timide, dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, du futur, ou de la fic en général ! Je suis preneuse de tout commentaire, je ne me vexerai pas :)**

 **Guest5** **: J'ai fait une année de paces avant d'aller en psycho ;) et je suis à montpellier. Et oui, fin avec modération (pour l'alcool), c'est surtout que comme pour tout le monde tu ne t'amuses pas à prendre trop de médocs, ou encore finir à vomir et donc éliminer ton traitement si tu l'avais pris peu de temps avant de commencer à boire. Je vais d'ailleurs peut-être faire un chapitre avec une Lexa alcoolisée haha J'espère que malgré la petitesse de ce chap tu l'auras aimé. Bonne semaine :)**

 **xoxo**

 **-Brookey20**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello les loulous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien, que vous avez passé un bon WE ? (ça sonne un peu répétitif, mais bon en même temps je publie le dimanche soir ^^)**

 **Si vous voulez rire, c'est par là : Donc, vous dévernirez jamais à quel point je suis chanceuse J'étais chez mes parents ce weekend, et ce soir je suis rentrée à mon appart. Au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes je me tape un bouchon qui a duré plus de trente minutes, et quand ça commence à se dégager, je check mon téléphone qui est dans le sorte de petit espace/trou au milieu des deux sièges avant, et là je vois qu'il n'y a PAS mes clefs ! Oui, oui, je les ai oublié chez mes parents. Bien sur j'étais sur une foutue voie rapide, donc j'ai dû continuer d'avancer pour enfin pouvoir prendre une sortie et faire demi-tour. Je repars, et au bout de quoi, 20 min un joli petit voyant s'allume m'indiquant que je suis sur la réserve… Je précise que je ne passe pas par l'autoroute et que du coup je passe par de pauvres routes quasi désertes… J'ai eu de la chance d'arriver dans la civilisation (= une ville) pour faire le plein, puis récupérer mes clefs chez mes parents qui se sont bien évidemment foutus de ma gueule, et d'enfin pouvoir rentrer. Arrivée chez moi (il y a un parking privé), mais allez savoir pourquoi toutes les places étaient prises, j'ai du donc trouver une place dans la rue, ce qui m'a encore fait perdre 10 min… Mais enfiiiin je suis chez moi, où je suis actuellement en train de vous raconter cette merveille histoire.. C'est bon, vous avez le droit de rire aussi..**

 **Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Désolée mais je suis trop crevée pour voir s'il y a des fautes (et il y en a !). Du coup Guest5, je te laisse ce privilège : )**

* * *

 _ **A thought is a hard thing to control.**_

 **Chapitre 16 : T'as une copine ?**

« Alors comment était ta soirée avec _Lexaaa_ ? » demanda Raven en accentuant bien le prénom de la brune aux yeux verts. Clarke secoua la tête en souriant.

« C'était bien »

« Juste bien ? » demanda l'hispanique perplexe. Clarke passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en se remémorant sa soirée.

« Très bien » répondit-elle.

« Et vous avez fait quoi ? »

La blonde ria intérieurement, sa meilleure-amie était incorrigible, la fille la plus curieuse qu'elle pouvait connaître.

« Rien de spécial »

« Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? » demanda la brune en pinçant l'épaule de son amie.

« Je.. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. » avoua finalement la blonde.

« Tu as quoi ? » demanda Raven, en plantant un coup de frein, qui fit basculer Clarke en avant.

C'était jeudi matin et Clarke était repassée chez elle pour prendre ses affaires, et pour une fois la brune s'était dévouée pour les amener au lycée.

« Si j'avais su, je t'aurai pas laissé conduire ! » déclara Clarke avec des gros yeux, sa main toujours appuyée contre la boîte à gants.

« Change pas de sujet, niña »

« Si tu pouvais te concentrer sur la route afin de nous amener entière au bahut je te serai grandement reconnaissante. Excuse-moi d'assurer notre sécurité. » rétorqua la blonde en croisant les bras.

« J'avancerai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu ».

Heureusement pour elles aucune voiture n'était derrière elles.

« Oui, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, ça m'a échappé. »

« Vas y accouche, elle t'a répondu quoi ? » Clarke se mit à rougir en repensant à Lexa, toute timide, qui lui avouait ses sentiments.

« Que c'était réciproque. »

« Elle t'a dit ça ? 'C'est réciproque', sérieusement. Je savais que vous n'étiez pas douées pour vous exprimer, mais sérieux, c'est désespérant. Il va falloir que j'en discute avec Octavia ! » répondit Raven d'une traite, tout en se décidant à reprendre la route. Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

« Es-tu obligée de raconter tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie amoureuse à Octavia ? Et pour ton information, non, elle n'a pas dit ça, elle m'a dit : je t'aime. » rétorqua la blonde, se gardant de raconter que Lexa lui avait d'abord répondu avec ce langage qu'elle avait inventé petite.

« Ah je préfère ça » répondit la brune avec sérieux. Sa meilleure amie méritait mieux qu'un « c'est réciproque ».

« Et peux tu éviter d'en parler à Octavia, je pense que c'est à Lexa de lui dire, même si je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller tout raconter comme ça. »

« Quand il s'agit du Clexa on se raconte tout, désolée tu vas devoir t'y faire. »

« Clexa ? Sérieux ? »

« Bah quoi, fallait bien vous trouver un nom. » répondit simplement la brune en haussant des épaules.

« Vous êtes pas possible » répondit Clarke blasée.

« Je sais, mais vous nous aimez, ne dis pas le contraire » répondit fièrement Raven avec un sourire tout en gardant son regard sur la route.

Clarke ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Bien sur que Lexa et elle aimaient leur meilleure amie.

La journée de cours passa sans encombre et le jeudi soir Abby proposa à Clarke d'inviter Lexa pour diner le lendemain soir, et la blonde envoya aussitôt un message à sa brune.

De Clarke : « Dis, t'es dispo vendredi soir ? :) »

De Lexa : « Toujours pour toi, skygirl :p »

De Clarke : « Arrête avec ce surnom stupide, c'est largement suffisant avec Raven. Et ma mère t'invite à venir manger chez nous, du coup t'es d'accord ? ^^ »

Clarke avait peur de la réponse de Lexa, elle savait que celle-ci n'était pas à l'aise avec tout ça. Lexa eut un mouvement de recul en lisant le message. Pour dire toute la vérité Abby l'intimidait un peu. Bon d'accord, beaucoup. C'était la maman de Clarke, et contrairement à elle avec ses parents, Lexa savait que l'avis d'Abby comptait beaucoup pour sa blonde. Alors elle hésita puis répondit.

De Lexa : « Oui, même si je t'avoue avoir un peu peur... »

De Clarke : « Merci beaucoup, mon cœur. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi tu sais. »

De Lexa : « Je sais :) Mais avant tout, je dois porter quoi, ta mère aime quel genre de fleur, et quel vin ? »

La brune commençait à stresser, et se préparait déjà mentalement à cette rencontre officielle. Elle se devait de faire bonne impression, et elle savait très bien qu'au premier abord elle n'était pas le genre de fille que les gens appréciaient.

Clarke sourit en voyant la réponse de Lexa, et secoua la tête.

De Clarke : « Viens comme tu veux, tu ne vas pas rencontrer le président ! Et ne te sens pas obligée d'apporter quoi que ce soit. Ta présence est déjà suffisante »

Lexa sourit, puis répondit.

De Lexa : « Très bien. On se voit demain en cours de toute façon. Dors bien »

La brune ne disait en aucun cas la vérité, ce n'était pas « _très bien_ », elle apportera quelque chose à Abby, c'était sur. Elle commença à se lever pour aller voir son dressing et se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait porter pour le lendemain.

Elle relit avant ça le dernier message qu'elle avait envoyé à Clarke, et composa rapidement un autre message. « J'oubliais, je t'aime », elle le fixa pendant un temps qui lui sembla interminable, mais se résolu à l'effacer. Elle avait déjà déclaré sa flamme, si on peut dire, mais elle n'était pas du genre à dire je t'aime toutes les cinq minutes.

Son téléphone sonna une dernière fois.

De Clarke : « Bonne nuit, ma belle, j'ai hâte d'être à demain 3 »

Lexa sourit, et jeta son téléphone sur son lit qui bien évidemment rebondit pour atterrir au sol. La loi de Murphy, vous avez dit ? Elle ne prit même pas la peine de le ramasser, et commença à trier les potentielles tenues qu'elle pouvait mettre pour le repas avec les Griffin.

Malheureusement pour Lexa, le vendredi soir arriva bien trop rapidement à son goût. Entre Clarke qui faisait que lui répéter qu'elle avait hâte d'être à ce soir, et Raven qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui faire des vannes du genre « Pas trop stressée ? », « Prête à l'interrogation de Mamá Abby ? », puis plusieurs allusions à caractère sexuel qu'elle pria son cerveau d'oublier.

Il était 19h30 et Lexa commença à se préparer. Elle avait choisi un jean slim noir, qui pour une fois n'était pas déchiré au niveau des genoux, un chemisier blanc qu'elle adorait. Il avait les manches courtes avec toutes les bordures noires qui le rendaient assez élégant. Elle partit dans la salle de bain après s'être regardée longuement dans le grand miroir de son dressing. Elle se contenta d'un léger mascara et pour une fois elle laissa ses cheveux cascader le long de son visage. Elle prit son téléphone et regarda l'heure. 19h50. Elle partit en courant au rez-de-chaussée et prit la bouteille de vin qu'elle avait mis au préalable dans le frigo. Elle n'avait pas pris de bouquet de fleurs au final. Elle ne voulait pas non plus en faire trop, et ce n'était pas avec des fleurs qu'elle allait conquérir l'approbation de Madame Griffin. Elle attrapa son sac à main et enfila ses fidèle DocMartens qu'elle ne quittait presque jamais. Elle se regarda une dernière fois. Elle avait obéit aux recommandations de Clarke. Ne pas trop en faire, rester décontractée.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure en prenant les clefs de la voiture de ses parents, et se frappa mentalement. Elle allait arriver en retard, voilà comment faire bonne impression !

Elle couru à la voiture, envoya un texto à sa blonde pour la prévenir qu'elle partait, et se mit en route.

Elle arriva rapidement chez les Griffin, et se jura de nier tout en bloc si Clarke lui disait qu'elle avait été trop rapide. Elle avait simplement dépassé - _largement_ \- les limitations de vitesse.

La blonde sortit de chez elle en entendant la voiture de Lexa se garer et vint à sa rencontre. La brune sortit rapidement de sa voiture avec son sac et la bouteille de vin. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se pincer les lèvres. Clarke arriva à sa hauteur et le remarqua, elle passa sa main sur le bras de sa brune pour la réconforter.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur. Elle va t'adorer, et tu es très belle » déclara la blonde en reluquant de haut en bas sa copine. « Merci d'avoir accepté » rajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« De rien » répondit simplement Lexa, elle était trop stressée pour s'attarder à discuter dehors avec Clarke alors qu'elle était déjà en retard.

La blonde l'emmena donc à l'intérieur, et Raven les attendait, appuyait contre le mur du hall d'entrée.

« Re bonjour Lexa, je vois que la ponctualité n'est pas ton fort » dit-elle avec amusement. « Moi, qui croyais que tu étais parfaite, je t'ai enfin trouvé un défaut ». Les deux jeunes filles en face d'elle lui lancèrent un regard noir, alors que l'hispanique se prit une tapette sur le haut du crâne de la part d'Abby qui venait d'arriver. La brune se frotta la tête et ajouta un « Aïe » pour la forme. La plus âgée donna un sourire à Lexa avant de lui dire :

« N'écoute pas Raven, et heureuse de te revoir »

« Moi de même Madame Griffin » répondit Lexa gênée. Abby pencha la tête et lui fit de gros yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit sur le 'madame' ? »

« Pardon… Abby » répondit la brune comme prise en faute.

Abby secoua la tête, elle voyait bien que la brune était pétrifiée face à elle, mais au fond elle aimait bien ce comportement. Ça voulait dire que Lexa tenait à Clarke et donc voulait bien se tenir face à elle.

« Bon, on ne va pas rester là, venez » dit-elle en faisant signe aux filles de la suivre dans la salle à manger.

Clarke prit la veste et le sac de Lexa et les posa au porte-manteau avant de la conduire dans la pièce. Lexa s'avança vers Abby et lui tendit la bouteille.

« Tenez, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'acheter quoi que ce soit » dit-elle mal à l'aise.

Abby prit la bouteille et la regarda quelques secondes, impressionnée par le nom marqué sur l'étiquette. Elle n'était pas experte, mais pouvait facilement reconnaître un grand vin.

« Merci, Lexa, mais il ne fallait pas » dit-elle avec un sourire. Lexa lui rendit un sourire timide en se passant la main derrière la nuque.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose »

Abby acquiesça simplement de la tête. Elle avait compris que les parents de Lexa avaient beaucoup d'argent, mais se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée que ce soit la seule chose que ses parents offraient à Lexa. _De l'argent_.

« Installez-vous les filles, je vais surveiller la cuisson du repas » dit-elle en désignant les chaises de la main.

Les filles s'assirent donc. Clarke et Lexa à côté, tandis que Raven était en face de la blonde. L'hispanique afficha un petit sourire à l'attention de Lexa et ne tarda pas à parler.

« Tu rattrapes ton retard avec du vin, bien joué belle-sœur »

Lexa écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce surnom et regarda Clarke perdue. Celle-ci roula des yeux.

« Ne fais pas attention à elle. »

« Ça va être difficile » répondit Lexa sarcastique.

« Hey je suis là, hein ?! » répondit Raven en agitant ses mains. Ses deux amies l'ignorant totalement, elle décida de changer de sujet.

« Bref, Clarke m'a parlé de la voiture de ta cousine que Lincoln et toi essayaient de réparer ! » dit-elle soudainement excitée. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à l'autre brune de répondre qu'elle enchaîna « J'en ai rapidement parlé avec Lincoln au lycée, et j'ai peut-être une idée, en fait je connais un type qui revend des pièces-.. »

Elle se fit couper par Abby qui arriva avec un grand plat qui de toute évidence semblait très chaud. Elle le déposa rapidement sous le dessous de plat de peur de se brûler.

« Commence pas à embêter Lexa avec ta mécanique, déjà qu'il y en a de partout dans le garage » réprimanda-t-elle gentiment. Raven fronça des sourcils et paru offensée.

« Hey, c'est pas moi. Je parle de la voiture que Lexa essaye de réparer. Et pour ta gouverne il y a des gens qui sont intéressaient par la mécanique, pas comme certaines » rétorqua-t-elle en haussa les sourcils. Abby fut plus intéressée par le fait que Lexa aime la mécanique que par la pique de Raven. Elle était habituée au comportement désinvolte de sa fille adoptive.

« Alors toi aussi tu aimes la mécanique ? » demanda-t-elle. Et c'est parti pour l'interrogatoire se dit Lexa intérieurement. Mais après tout Clarke était aussi passée par là avec Anya. Et en plus elle avait rencontré ses géniteurs ce qui devait être une expérience pour le moins traumatisante. Lexa sourit en regardant Abby en face d'elle et lui répondit :

« Pas autant que Raven, mais oui. Ça me tient à cœur de réparer cette voiture, elle est à ma cousine. »

« Ah oui, Clarke m'a rapidement parlé d'elle, c'est quoi son prénom déjà ? » demanda-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Anya » répondit simplement la brune, en donnant un regard à la blonde à ses côtés. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'avait pu raconter Clarke à sa mère et tout ça la mettait un peu plus mal à l'aise. Surtout qu'elle se rappela qu'Abby savait maintenant que son père était violent.

« Ah oui, c'est ça, Anya. » répondit Abby avec un claquement de doigts.

« Elle a quel âge ? » demanda Raven intéressée. Ce revirement de situation fut remarqué par tout le monde.

« 22 ans » répondit prudemment Lexa avec un léger froncement de sourcils. L'hispanique hocha simplement la tête, puis demanda :

« Et elle fait quoi ? »

« Elle travaille pour une ONG dans différents pays » répondit Lexa toujours sur le même ton. Raven acquiesça une seconde fois sans rien ajouter de plus, ce qui paru encore plus suspect pour les autres personnes à table.

Abby se décida ensuite à servir les jeunes filles. Elle avait fait un poulet avec des pommes de terre. Elle savait cuisiner mais avec son travail elle n'avait pas le temps de faire des plats gastronomiques.

La plus âgée se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait demander à Lexa, de toute évidence parler de ses parents n'étaient pas à envisager.

« Parle-moi un peu de toi Lexa. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire de ton temps libre ? » finit-elle par demander. Lexa prit un moment de réflexion avant de répondre.

« Donc réparer cette voiture qui me donne plus de difficultés qu'autre chose. Du sport : Running, boxe, natation, renforcement musculaire, et de l'équitation principalement. » énuméra-t-elle. Abby afficha une mine impressionnée.

« Eh bien, tu ne chômes pas ! J'ai fait de l'équitation quand j'étais jeune aussi. » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Lexa. Elle commençait un peu à se détendre, et Clarke le remarqua ce qui la fit sourire.

« Mhm. J'adorais ça, puis les études ont pris plus de place dans ma vie et j'ai du arrêter. J'aimerais bien un jour reprendre d'ailleurs » dit-elle plus à elle-même qu'à quiconque. Lexa sourit. Oui l'équitation, c'était comme ça, soit on adore, soit on déteste. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'alternative selon elle.

« Et hormis le sport, tu fais quelque chose d'autre ? » interrogea Abby.

« Non, j'aime beaucoup la musique, mais j'adore lire et ça prend du temps » répondit-elle en regardant Clarke, tandis que celle-ci posa sa main sur la cuisse de la brune.

« En même temps, avec tous les cours que tu as, ça va être difficile de caser quoi que ce soit d'autre dans ton emploi du temps. Et puis maintenant faut que tu ajoutes la case 'Clarke' » s'exclama Raven en riant. Lexa baissa les yeux tout à coup, trouvant le contenu de son assiette très intéressant.

« N'aies pas honte Lexa. Il n'y a aucune honte à être studieuse, n'est-ce pas jeunes filles ? » dit-elle en s'adressant à ses filles qui à leur tour baissèrent leurs yeux. Elles étaient de bonnes élèves, mais se contentaient de faire le travail demandé et n'allait pas approfondir leurs cours comme Lexa pouvait le faire.

« Regarder des séries et des films peut être très instructifs Mamá » répondit Raven comme si c'était une évidence.

« Et dessiner aussi » rajouta Clarke. Abby secoua la tête, à partir du moment où les deux se liguaient contre elle, c'était fini.

Abby arriva à mettre à l'aise Lexa, qui se détendit et finit par apprécier ce repas. Elles participèrent toutes à la conversation, ce qui fit perdre l'aspect officiel du diner.

Plus tard, Clarke raccompagna Lexa à sa voiture et lui donna un tendre baiser.

« Merci » déclara-t-elle simplement.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, et ta maman me fait un peu moins peur » répondit Lexa avec un petite rire.

« Parfait alors » répondit Clarke avec un sourire avant de s'approcher de nouveau pour embrasser sa petite-amie.

« Passe un bon weekend, ma belle » dit Lexa avec une caresse sur la joue de sa blonde.

Elles avaient toutes les deux des plans différents pour les jours suivants et elles savaient déjà qu'elles allaient se manquer.

« Toi aussi » répondit Clarke. Elles continuèrent à se regarder un petit moment avant que Lexa ne parte définitivement et que la blonde rentre chez elle.

« Alors ? » dit-elle en entrant dans la cuisine et en aidant sa mère à débarrasser.

Abby comprit que sa fille parlait de son impression sur Lexa.

« C'est une jeune fille remarquable, je comprends pourquoi elle t'a tapé dans l'œil » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Clarke secoua la tête en suivant sa mère dans la cuisine avec les verres.

« Sérieusement, maman » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Elle est intéressante, et intelligente. Elle semble s'intéresser à plein de choses ce qui fait qu'elle doit avoir une culture assez impressionnante. Et elle est très belle. Je suis heureuse qu'elle te rende heureuse. » expliqua la plus âgée en posant sa main sur la joue de sa fille.

« J'espère qu'elle prendra soin de toi » dit-elle avant de repartir dans la salle à manger. Clarke répondit plus pour elle-même « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. ».

Elle repensa à la fois où Lexa l'avait défendu face à Bellamy, ou encore quand elle avait essayé de la protéger face à ses parents, ou bien toutes les petites attentions qu'elle donnait à la blonde. Oui, Lexa prenait soins d'elle et la protégeait.

Raven arriva en courant dans la cuisine, elle avait bien évidemment disparu lorsqu'Abby avait parlé de ranger la cuisine et la table.

« Weekend entre filles is on, baby ! » dit-elle en faisant une petite danse ce qui fit rire les deux Griffin.

« C'est partiiiii ! » répondit Clarke enjouée avec un claquement de mains et un grand sourire.

Avec Raven un weekend entre filles n'était pas associé à ciné et shopping mais plutôt à fête foraine et friperies. Mais pour le moment elles se contentèrent d'un marathon. Et pas n'importe quel marathon, mais celui d'Harry Potter.

« Tu mets le dvd, je vais chercher le pop-corn » cria Raven qui était déjà partie en courant.

Clarke obéit sagement, heureuse de passer du temps avec la personne qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur.

Du côté de Lexa, elle rentra chez elle, et se déshabilla en éparpillant ses vêtements pour aller se faire couler un bain. L'eau chaude la relaxa et ce soir là elle s'endormie comme un bébé.

Le lendemain elle décida d'aller chez les Blake, l'heure était venue de leur parler de son père. Elle savait que Lincoln était forcément avec Octavia et donc dans la maison qu'elle considérait comme sa seconde résidence. Et surtout elle savait que ses amis seraient seuls, les parents des Blake travaillant beaucoup ils n'étaient présents que les soirs généralement.

Arrivée devant la maison, elle ne prit pas la peine de sonner et retrouva ses amis en train de jouer aux cartes, et semblaient plutôt surexcités.

« Salut, les gars »

« Lu' » répondit Bellamy. Tandis que Lincoln fit un simple signe de la main sans même regarder la brune. Seule Octavia leva la tête pour sourire à son amie.

« Temps mort les gars ! » déclara-t-elle. Octavia se leva et alla prendre Lexa dans ses bras.

« Comment tu vas, ma belle ? »

Lexa perdit son sourire. Elle avait répété plusieurs fois ce qu'elle devait leur dire, mais maintenant qu'elle était là, elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Octavia fronça les sourcils et passa une main sur le bras de la brune.

« Hey, ça va, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Lexa respira un bon coup.

« J'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose, on peut s'asseoir ? » demanda-t-elle avec sérieux. Le ton qu'elle prit calma rapidement les joueurs et ils obéirent tous sagement. Maintenant leur visage affichait une mine inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Lincoln.

« Je voudrais vous parler d'un truc qui me hante depuis plusieurs années, si on peut dire les choses comme ça.. » commença-t-elle, mais s'arrêta net afin de se calmer, car sa voix commençait à trembler.

« Hey, tu commences à nous faire peur » déclara Bellamy inquiet.

« J'ai.. Mon.. C'est mon père. Vous savez que je n'entretiens pas de bonnes relations avec mes parents. Mais en fait mon père.. » commença-t-elle, mais elle n'arrivait plus à continuer. Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Elle détestait être faible comme ça et malgré elle des larmes commençaient à embuer ses yeux. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage pour se calmer et reprit « Mon père me bat ».

Voilà, elle venait de lâcher la bombe. Le visage de Lincoln se ferma de suite. Tandis que Bellamy serait les poings. Et Octavia.. Octavia était tout simplement choquée et elle sentait elle aussi des larmes qui étaient prêtes à sortir.

Elle se rapprocha de Lexa et la prit dans ses bras, celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et lâcha toutes ses tensions dans le creux du cou d'Octavia, qui se mit également à pleurer en silence.

« Il est où ? » demanda Bellamy. « Il est où ?! » se mit-il à crier quand il n'eut aucune réponse. Il se leva brusquement et commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce, tandis que Lincoln se leva et posa une main sur son épaule pour essayer de le calmer, mais le brun s'en déroba rapidement.

Lexa s'écarta de l'étreinte et s'essuya rapidement les yeux. Bellamy la fixa. Dans son regard on ne pouvait y voir que de la rage, alors que les yeux verts de la brune étaient maintenant rougis.

« Bellamy, ne.. » commença-t-elle, mais le concerné la coupa.

« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire. Je vais le trouver et lui faire regretter ce qu'il t'a fait ! » explosa-t-il.

« Bell, ça sert à rien pour le moment, calme-toi » répondit Octavia avec un regard noir, en montrant de la tête discrètement Lexa. Elle aussi était en colère, bien plus qu'elle ne le montrait. Mais ce n'était pas ce dont Lexa avait besoin à ce moment là et le brun comprit sa sœur et se rassit en marmonnant.

Lincoln s'approcha de Lexa et s'accroupit devant elle. Il lui attrapa les mains et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ? »

« Je, je ne sais pas. Pour le moment je voulais juste vous en parler, être honnête avec vous. Si je veux me débarrasser de mon père j'aurai surement besoin de vous »

« Compte sur moi » déclara Bellamy toujours avec de la rage dans sa voix. Lexa laissa échapper un rire qui ressembla plus à un sanglot.

« Pas de cette façon là. Juridiquement parlant. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse, et j'aurai surement besoin de votre soutien »

« On est là, ma belle » déclara Octavia avec un regard compatissant.

« Ça serait plus facile de le tabasser » rétorqua Bellamy.

« T'as beau être un con la moitié du temps, on a besoin de toi » répondit Lexa avec sincérité. Le brun perdit toute colère pour ancrer son regard dans celui de la brune. Ça devait être la chose la plus gentille qu'elle lui ait dite depuis longtemps.

« Je suis là pour toi » répondit-il simplement. Lexa hocha de la tête pour le remercier. Puis se ressaisit.

« Bon, moment émotion passé. Quel programme pour cet aprèm ? » demanda-t-elle en essuyant les dernières larmes sur ses joues.

« On comptait aller faire un tour au parc, tant qu'il fait encore un peu chaud » expliqua Octavia.

« Ça marche » répondit l'autre brune avec un sourire.

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent tous en direction du parc. Octavia ralentit sa marche pour être suffisamment éloignée des garçons pour parler à Lexa.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je… Je crois que j'en avais honte.. » répondit Lexa dans un murmure.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte avec moi. C'est moi, O' » dit-elle doucement.

« Je sais, et j'aurai du t'en parler plus tôt. C'est Marcus qui m'a poussé. Et j'en ai parlé aussi à Clarke, me reste.. Anya. J'ai peur de sa réaction à vrai dire » expliqua-t-elle.

« Pour Anya.. Moi aussi j'aurai peur. Mais je suis contente que Kane t'es forcée à le faire, je veux être là pour toi. On affronte tout ensemble tu te souviens ? »

« Oui » répondit Lexa avec une petite voix.

Les parents des Blake avaient eu un restaurant avant que celui-ci ne fasse faillite, et pendant longtemps ils avaient été au chômage mais avaient finalement réussi à ouvrir une boulangerie qui servait aussi quelques tables. Et pendant un moment ils eurent des difficultés financièrement et Bellamy et Octavia en pâtirent. Mais Lexa était là. Puis se fut autour d'Octavia de soutenir Lexa avec Costia et lorsqu'elle apprit sa maladie.

« Et comment Clarke l'a pris ? » demanda Octavia.

« Assez bien, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Comme vous, elle veut m'aider » expliqua Lexa.

Octavia sourit à cette réponse, finalement Clarke était peut être la bonne pour sa Lexa.

« Je suis contente qu'elle soit là pour toi, Lexa. »

« Moi aussi. » répondit-elle avec un sourire idiot en pensant à sa blonde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? » demanda Octavia en plissant des yeux.

« Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais » murmura Lexa en rougissant. Octavia donna un coup d'épaule à Lexa qui failli perdre l'équilibre.

« Voilà que notre Lexa avoue ses sentiments ! Il faut que je dise ça à Raven, elle va être choquée que vous ayez finalement eu le courage de vous le dire. Enfin elle te l'a dit aussi, rassure-moi ? »

« Oui O', c'est elle qui me l'a dit en premier en fait. » expliqua Lexa blasée par le comportement de son amie. La team Octavia/Raven avait tendance à l'effrayer par moment.

« Bon, c'est bon j'accepte Clarke »

« Comment ça ? Tu ne l'aimais pas ? » demanda Lexa surprise.

« Non, c'est pas ça. C'est moi qui vous l'aie présenté après tout, et j'avais peur que tu tombes sur quelqu'un qui n'en aurait rien à faire de toi lorsque tu aurais des problèmes. Mais de toute évidence Clarke n'est pas comme ça. Alors oui, je l'accepte. Elle fait officiellement partie de la Dream Team. » finit-elle par dire en riant.

Lexa secoua la tête simplement, et ses pensées partirent vers Clarke se demandant ce que celle-ci faisait.

La blonde s'était couchée tard, ou tôt le matin, à vous de voir. Faut dire que la saga Harry Potter n'est pas connue pour être courte. Et Clarke avait bien besoin de dormir, mais de toute évidence ce ne fut pas l'avis de Raven qui arriva avec fracas dans sa chambre, alluma la lumière, sauta sur son lit, et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle la secoua dans tous les sens, avant de crier son fidèle « Banzai ! » Ce qui fit grogner la blonde et insulter son amie qu'elle détestait actuellement.

« Raveeeeeen ! » hurla-t-elle.

« C'est bon, la belle au bois dormant est réveillée ? » demanda l'hispanique en ignorant les cris de la blonde.

« Tu crois que je pourrais encore dormir avec ce que tu viens de faire ? »

« Bah avec toi, on sait jamais. Allez feignasse lève-toi on a beaucoup à faire ! » déclara-t-elle en poussant la blonde.

Clarke finit par se lever difficilement et rejoint Raven qui était partie dans la cuisine. La brune lui avait préparé un bol de céréales qu'elle lui tendit.

« Trop aimable » déclara la blonde sarcastique. Elle se frotta les yeux avant de finalement attraper le bol et l'englouti.

Ensuite les deux jeunes filles partirent se préparer. Elles avaient prévu pour la journée d'aller faire du karting puis surement finir à la plage pour boire un verre le soir.

Du côté de Lexa elle était rentrée chez elle après avoir passé une bonne journée avec ses amis, même si les trois quart du temps ils s'étaient amusés à courir de partout en essayant de se rattraper tels des enfants.

Elle était maintenant sur son lit, allongée sur le ventre. En face d'elle se tenait son ordinateur ouvert sur skype. Ça faisait plus de dix minutes qu'elle regardait le prénom de sa cousine qui était connectée. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça comme ça, elle aurait aimé voir Anya en personne pour lui en parler, mais ce n'était pas possible elle était repartie en mission, et Lexa ne pouvait pas attendre que sa cousine rentre.

Elle se décida enfin à appeler Anya qui répondit du premier coup.

« Hey Heda ! Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Anya enjouée de voir sa petite cousine sur son écran.

« Ça va bien et toi ? » demanda Lexa heureuse, oubliant quelques secondes ce pourquoi elle passait cet appel.

« Ça va, fatiguée, mais c'est assez incroyable par ici. ». Anya était cette fois-ci en Uruguay pour un mois. « Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, toujours avec Clarke ? »

« Oui toujours. Je t'ai appelé pour une raison en fait.. » commença Lexa. Elle ne savait pas comment le formuler, elle ferma les yeux voulant éviter le regard d'Anya et parla sans reprendre son souffle :

« Je suis désolée de te dire ça par skype, mais il fallait que j'en parle, c'est mon père. Ça arrive qu'il me frappe, et je suis enfin prête à en parler et à essayer de le stopper. »

Elle reprit sa respiration et ouvrit doucement les yeux pour affronter sa cousine. Mon Dieu, ses yeux étaient terrifiants, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour les décrire.

« Je prends le premier avion, et je vais le tuer » déclara-t-elle froidement avant d'avancer sa main pour fermer son ordinateur portable.

« Attends, Anya ! Non ! » s'écria Lexa en attrapant son ordi comme si elle pouvait retenir la jeune femme, mais s'était déjà trop tard. Déconnectée.

Lexa soupira et ferma son ordi et le poussa plus loin. Elle cacha ses yeux dans le creux de son coude et respira afin de se calmer un peu. Elle savait qu'Anya allait réagir comme ça, plus ou moins, mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter son travail comme ça sur un coup de tête. Lexa attrapa son téléphone et lui envoya le même message sur tous les réseaux sociaux ou adresse mail appartenant à la fausse blonde.

« Anya, je suis désolée de te l'avoir dit comme ça, et surtout désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé… J'avais peur. Mais s'il te plait, il te reste quasi trois semaines à faire, ça ne sert à rien que tu viennes maintenant. Et j'aimerais qu'on en reparle calmement. Je t'aime Anya. »

Raven avait épuisé Clarke toute la journée, et avait donc doublement apprécié le calme de la plage le soir ainsi que son mojito.

« On est pas bien là ? » demanda Raven sur le dos, appuyée sur ses coudes. Clarke était assise et sa tête reposait sur ses genoux. Elle regarda les vagues s'abattre sur le sable puis leva les yeux pour admirer les étoiles.

« Si » répondit-elle.

« Merci, Clarke ». La concernée fronça des sourcils et se retourna vers l'hispanique.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je.. De ne pas me lâcher même si tu as Lexa » dit-elle doucement.

« Hey, Rav' » commença la blonde avant de se rapprocher de sa meilleure amie. Elle savait que Raven avait peur de faire confiance et aussi de l'abandon ce qui pendant une seconde lui rappela Lexa, les deux brunes se ressemblaient sur beaucoup de points. Mais avant de se perdre dans ses pensées, Clarke se reconcentra très rapidement sur son amie.

« Je serai toujours là, tu le sais. Et puis merci à toi aussi, tu as Wick et pourtant on est là toutes les deux » dit-elle avec un sourire en ancrant ses yeux bleus dans ceux chocolat de la brune. Celle-ci pinça ses lèvres.

« Ouais, fin avec Wick c'est pas comme toi et Lexa. Je l'aime bien hein, mais je sais pas, c'est pas pareil. » dit-elle en s'embrouillant dans ses propos.

« Personne n'a dit que Lexa et moi étions un couple parfait, loin de là. Tout le monde expérimente la vie de couple différemment, il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi. Et je suis désolée si à n'importe quel moment j'ai pu te faire penser que tu passerais après Lexa. Tu es la numéro 1 » dit-elle en tapant du bout de son doigt le nez de la brune. Celle-ci ne dit rien, elle était trop émue et ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment, elle se contenta juste de sourire et de retourner dans sa contemplation de l'horizon face à elle.

Dimanche Lexa avait prévu de voir une amie qu'elle s'était faite pendant l'été au cours d'une thérapie de groupe où d'autres personnes étant atteints de trouble bipolaire y participaient.

Elle reçu un message de la concernée qui lui demandait où elle était. Lexa leva les yeux au ciel. Toujours aussi patiente se dit-elle, avant de marcher plus rapidement dans le centre commercial où elles s'étaient données rendez-vous.

Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard et aperçue rapidement la jeune fille. Elle arriva derrière elle, avant de crier un grand « bouh » qui fit sursauter son amie.

La jeune fille se retourna et lui lança un regard lourd.

« Toujours le même humour Woods »

« Toujours et encore » répondit Lexa avec un clin d'œil.

« Aden est venu avec moi, il est en face en train de chercher un jeu vidéo, ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sur que non, et tu sais que je l'adore. »

D'ailleurs le jeune garçon arriva bien rapidement, et afficha un grand sourire avant de foncer sur Lexa pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Lexaaaa ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Salut, canaille » dit-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux, ce qui le fit bouder une seconde.

« Alors, on va où ? » demanda Lexa en s'adressant au garçon.

« Je voulais aller au ciné voir le nouveau Star Wars mais Echo a dit que le but de passer la journée avec toi est de discuter, et pas rester pendant trois heures en silence dans une pièce noire » dit-il d'un air boudeur. Lexa se pencha pour avoir son visage à sa hauteur.

« Hey, ta sœur a raison, ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu, mais promis le week-end prochain on pourra essayer de faire ça, maintenant que vous êtes rentrés. Et je pourrais même te présenter ma copine » expliqua Lexa.

« T'as une copine ? » demanda tout à coup Echo, surprise.

« Oui » répondit Lexa gênée, « Il faut que je te raconte ça. On va s'asseoir dans un café, non ? Et toi jeune homme je t'offre ce que tu veux »

Le blondinet lança un grand sourire avant de mener la marche vers son café préféré.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois, un grand chocolat chaud supplément chantilly et topping pour le plus jeune et deux cappuccino pour les plus grandes.

Ils furent rapidement servis et Echo demanda :

« Alors, une petite-amie, hein ? »

« Yep. Elle s'appelle Clarke » expliqua Lexa en souriant.

« Elle est jolie ? » demanda Aden avec de la chantilly autour de sa bouche. Lexa sourit à cette image.

« Oui, très. Et très gentille. Je suis sure que tu l'adorerais »

« Et tu la connais d'où ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Du lycée, elle est arrivée cette année. »

« Mhm, tu lui fais confiance ? » demanda Echo suspicieuse.

Lexa voyait où son amie voulait en venir. Echo comme elle, avait malheureusement subi des rejets à cause de leur bipolarité, et toutes les deux avaient encore du mal avec ça. C'est pour ça que lors d'une séance de groupe Echo était venue parler à Lexa, et ainsi de suite elles sont devenues amies.

« Oui. Je lui ai raconté, et elle est toujours là » répondit Lexa avec un sourire qu'Echo lui rendit.

« Je suis contente pour toi. »

« Et toi, que se passe-t-il dans ta vie ? » demanda la brune.

« Pas grand-chose écoute. Là on est rentrée d'Italie avec nos parents, c'était assez intense comme voyage. Très beau, mais tu sais parfois je disjoncte un peu » expliqua-t-elle maladroitement. Aden écoutait la conversation jusque là avant de prendre la parole.

« Elle est carrément partie dans la nuit faire la fête on ne sait pas où, et elle est revenue le lendemain matin dans un sal état » expliqua le plus jeune. Echo lui lança un regard en biais, auquel Aden répondit en lui tirant la langue. Lexa regarda son amie en levant un sourcil. Elle lui fit un signe du menton l'invitant à poursuivre et Echo leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bref, en gros j'en avais marre de faire que des musées et tout, même si c'est vraiment une ville magnifique. J'avais envie de m'amuser un peu et dans la journée il y avait des jeunes qui distribués des tracts pour une boite un peu underground qui semblait vraiment géniale. Alors je suis sortie et j-… »

« Sans nous prévenir » ajouta le blond l'air de rien.

« Sans les prévenir » continua Echo avec un regard lourd, « Et j'y suis allée. Il y avait-.. » Elle s'arrêta et regarda son frère. « Dis, Aden pourquoi tu n'irais pas t'acheter un muffin ou autre, tiens » lui dit-elle en lui donnant de l'argent.

« Tu sais, t'as qu'à me dire de partir cinq minutes, je suis pas un bébé » dit-il exaspéré avant d'attraper le billet et de se lever.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et partirent dans un fou rire. Aden avait tellement grandi. Elles reprirent peu à peu leur respiration avant qu'Echo ne continue.

« Je te la fais courte, mais ça peut se résumer en : rave, mecs, ecstasy, coke, tequila, sexe, pour finir dans un appart assez glauque quand j'y repense.. Donc imagine ma tête quand je suis rentrée rejoindre mes parents, je me suis fais passer un savon… »

Lexa secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Drogues, vraiment ? Tu vas pas retomber dans ça, Echo »

« Non Lex'.. C'est juste que.. Je sais pas, j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu tu vois. Depuis cet été j'entends que parler de ça, mes parents, le psychiatre, le psychologue. Nos sessions de groupe étaient très bien, mais je faisais que ça de mes journées. J'en avais marre d'entendre « est-ce que tu as pris tes médicaments ? » je sais pas, j'avais juste envie d'être une ado normale pendant une soirée. »

« Mais tu es une ado normale Echo » déclara Lexa avec un air réconfortant.

« Depuis quand es-tu aussi positive ? » demanda la blonde avec un air moqueur, « C'est l'effet de Clarke ? »

Lexa secoua la tête en riant.

« Non c'est pas ça, juste une bonne phase, tu sais ce que c'est »

« Comme tu dis » déclara Echo en prenant son verre, elle voulu trinquer puis se rendit compte qu'un cappuccino n'était pas l'idéal.

« Sérieux, pourquoi on est pas en train de boire une bière là ? »

« Parce qu'il est 16h et qu'on est avec ton petit frère, et aussi qu'on n'est pas supposé boire de l'alcool jusqu'à nos 21 ans je te rappelle » énuméra Lexa d'un air mi-blasé, mi-amusé.

« Prochaine fois je viendrais seule » rétorqua Echo.

Lexa dirigea son regard vers le blond qui faisait exprès de prendre son temps en regardant les pâtisseries.

« Dis pas ça, il est adorable »

« Je sais, je rigolais. Il est la seule personne non-malade que je connaisse qui soit aussi compréhensive que lui. C'est assez impressionnant pour son âge. Il se comporte normalement avec moi, et c'est tellement agréable »

« Je sais bien, on est pas-… » commença Lexa

« Des petites choses fragiles » termina Echo. Les deux se sourirent.

C'était agréable pour Lexa de parler avec quelqu'un qui était dans la même situation qu'elle. Même si chaque bipolaire ne réagit pas forcément de la même façon et qu'il y a plusieurs types de bipolarité, elles traversaient les mêmes problèmes. Et c'est ce que Lexa avait le plus appris à ces ateliers de groupe, elle n'était pas seule. Et elle avait trouvé ça adorable qu'Aden accompagne sa grande sœur, il l'admirait et ne la lâchait pas d'un pouce. Les groupes étaient ouverts aussi bien aux malades qu'à l'entourage qui voulaient y assister. Bien sur Octavia était venue deux ou trois fois, mais elle ne pouvait pas être tout le temps là, et Lexa n'aimait pas être dépendante de quelqu'un, elle pouvait très bien assister à ces réunions seules. Mais voir la complicité entre le frère et la sœur lui pinçait un peu le cœur.

* * *

 **Alors :**

 **Number 1 : Mamá Abby.**

 **Number 2 : l'annonce aux Blake et à Lincoln**

 **Number 3 : l'annonce à Anya**

 **Number 4 : Le petit moment avec Clarke et ma chouchoute (Raven)**

 **Number 5 : Nouveaux persos : Aden et Echo**

 **Plus sérieusement, vous avez préféré quel passage ? Qu'est-ce que vous aimerez trouver dans les prochains chapitres ? :)**

 **Guest5** **: Désolée pour le « paces » haha c'est plus un automatisme qu'autre chose ^^** **Oui les lecteurs doivent être un peu timides, je fais pas peur pourtant, si ? x) Bref en tout cas merci à toi d'être fidèle ! Et comme tu te doutes tout ne vas pas être tout rose pour Lexa. Moi aussi j'ai envie de mettre beaucoup plus de Raven, mais après je laisse guère de place aux autres perso, du coup j'ai essayé d'un peu alterner dans ce chap ^^ bisous 3**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello les loulous !**

 **Je suis désolée pour l'absence de dimanche dernier, mais mon grand-père est mort, et comme vous pouvez l'imaginer je n'avais pas trop la tête à ça. Heu, voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Tout n'est pas joyeux par ici.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 _ **"She never looked nice. She looked like art, and art wasn't supposed to look nice ; it was supposed to make you feel something."**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : T'es ma constance**

 _Putain, mais quelle conne !_ Voilà, ce que Lexa se répétait depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle avait parlé de son père à tout le monde comme ça ? Sur un coup de tête ? Est-ce qu'elle était réellement devenue folle ? C'était bien mignon d'être poussée par Marcus et Clarke, mais au final est-ce que c'était vraiment sa décision ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle avait très mal dormi et était réveillée depuis cinq heures du matin à se répéter la même question : Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Elle devait maintenant affronter le regard de ses amis, et d'Anya. Ne parlons pas d'Anya qui n'avait toujours pas répondu ce qui inquiétait encore plus la brune qui sentait son cerveau exploser contre les parois de son crâne.

Après avoir pris une douche bien froide, elle enfila les premiers vêtements qu'elle trouva et partit affronter le lycée. A peine était-elle arrivée que Clarke était dans son champ de vision et la regardait avec un grand sourire. Lexa se força à esquisser un sourire qui fut un échec complet. Non. Elle n'avait pas envie de sourire aujourd'hui.

La blonde avança vers sa petite-amie, et lui donna un baiser.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ton week-end ? » demanda Clarke.

Lexa haussa des épaules.

« J'ai vu Octavia, Bell, et Lincoln samedi, et hier Echo. » répondit-elle d'un ton monocorde. Clarke fronça des sourcils.

« Echo ? »

« Oui, c'est une amie. Je l'ai rencontré dans un groupe de partage pour des gens comme moi » expliqua-t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça. Lui rappeler encore une fois qu'en plus de tous ses problèmes elle avait une foutue maladie à gérer. Mais Clarke de toute évidence ne l'entendait pas comme ça.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle ? » demanda Clarke suspicieuse. Lexa roula des yeux.

« Je sais pas, c'est jamais venue dans la discussion. Pas besoin d'en faire une montagne » ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard de la blonde qui avait changé.

« Mhm » répondit simplement Clarke en croisant les bras. La blonde se demanda qui pouvait être cette Echo dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Et surtout elle se demanda ce que les deux jeunes filles avaient bien pu faire la veille.

« Et c'était bien ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Oui, on a pas mal discuté. » répondit Lexa qui commença à perdre patience. Elle sentit que la blonde n'eut pas l'air de la croire et de toute évidence ne lui faisait pas confiance.

« Vous avez parlé de quoi ? »

« T'es sérieuse ? » s'emporta Lexa. « On parle juste. Elle comprend ce que je vis »

Clarke eut un mouvement de recul.

« Moi aussi je comprends ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« C'est pas pareil.. » murmura la brune.

La blonde avala difficilement, blessée par les propos de Lexa qui ne sembla pas se rendre compte du mal qu'elle put lui faire en lui disant ça.

« J'essaye pourtant »

Lexa ancra son regard dans celui de sa blonde, elle remarqua bien son changement de comportement, mais elle n'eut pas envie d'entrer dans ce jeu là.

« Oui je sais bien, mais faut comprendre que je peux apprécier de partager mon ressenti avec quelqu'un qui vit la même chose que moi, je te la présenterai si tu as temps peur que ça. On doit se voir mercredi de toute façon »

La blonde hocha simplement la tête donnant un regard déçu à Lexa avant de se retourner et de partir dans un couloir. Lexa la regarda partir et s'appuya contre son casier. Elle leva les yeux pour fixer le plafond et donna un coup de tête contre le métal froid dans son dos.

« Fais chier » laissa-t-elle échapper.

Elle se décida à aller en cours, et décidément ce fut une mauvaise journée. Elle prit soin d'éviter le plus possible ses amis, et de participer le moins possible aux conversations, ce qui après réflexion n'était pas très compliquée vu qu'elle ne parlait que très peu habituellement. Ses amis remarquèrent qu'elle ne semblait pas dans son assiette mais la connaissant ils préférèrent lui laisser un peu d'espace ce qu'elle accepta avec joie.

Enfin sonna la fin des cours. Elle se contenta d'un simple au revoir général et d'un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Clarke qui quémandait bien plus, puis prétexta qu'elle avait des dissert' à finir pour fuir chez elle.

Raven fronça des sourcils et se tourna vers Clarke.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

La blonde secoua la tête, un air triste se peignant sur son visage.

« Je sais pas si c'est à cause de notre conversation de ce matin ou pas. J'ai été un peu stupide et elle l'a mal pris je suppose » expliqua-t-elle honteuse.

En réalité elle ne savait pas si c'était elle la cause de l'état de Lexa, ou alors autre chose, parce que dès son arrivée la brune avait semblé distante.

Raven hocha simplement de la tête voyant que son amie ne voulu pas plus en parler.

Lexa arriva enfin dans la rue de sa maison, mais lorsqu'elle s'en approcha elle remarqua une voiture garée devant chez elle. La voiture d'Anya. Elle se stoppa net dans sa marche, tétanisée. Pas maintenant. Pas avec la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Son cœur commença à s'emballer ce qui n'était pas bon signe du tout. Elle porta la main à sa poitrine tout en essayant de réguler sa respiration qui était plus qu'erratique. Mais au plus elle essayait au plus elle se penchait en avant, essayant de trouver de l'air ce qui ne fonctionna pas. Elle se redressa et ferma les yeux une seconde. Elle devait reprendre ses esprits, elle devait se contrôler. Elle inspira un bon coup et retrouva le contrôle de ses membres. Elle eut l'impression d'être en dehors de son corps, et de se voir marcher sans pouvoir arrêter ses jambes. Elle arriva ainsi bien trop vite à son goût devant chez elle, où Anya l'attendait de pied ferme, les bras croisés et un regard meurtrier.

« Anya, avant que tu… » tenta Lexa mais ce fut peine perdue.

« TOI ! » hurla Anya en montrant du doigt la brune. « Comment.. Putain, comment ?! » commença-t-elle, mais elle n'arriva pas à trouver ses mots. Comment quoi ? Comment Lexa avait pu lui cacher ça ? Comment elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte ? Oui c'était ça, Anya culpabilisait de n'avoir pas pu protéger Lexa.

« Rentre. » ordonna-t-elle à la place.

Lexa ne se fit pas prier et arriva vite dans le salon. Elle balança son sac contre le canapé et resta debout, stoïque face à Anya qui la scruta du regard. La fausse blonde regarda sa cousine pendant de longues secondes, fouillant dans ses yeux verts à la moindre trace de réponses. Au bout d'un temps interminable, elle abandonna et avança vers Lexa, qui eut un mouvement de recul malgré elle. Lexa savait très bien que sa cousine ne lui ferait jamais de mal, mais elle avait peur de sa réaction. La plus âgée remarqua le mouvement de la brune et son visage prit une teinte peinée.

« Hey Lexa » murmura-t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Oui elle était en colère, même bien plus que ça, mais pas contre Lexa. En tout cas, toute sa colère n'était pas dirigée vers la brune.

« Dis moi, dis moi comment tu as pu me cacher ça pendant aussi longtemps ? » reprit-elle cette fois-ci avec un peu plus de douceur. Pour dire la vérité, elle voulait savoir comment la brune avait réussi à lui dissimuler son corps surement marqué par les coups infligés par son paternel, comment Anya avait pu être aussi aveugle.

Pour toute réponse Lexa haussa des épaules et passa une main contre sa nuque. Comportement qui exaspérait Anya, elle détestait ne pas obtenir de réponse.

« Lexa. » dit-elle plus sèchement.

« Je sais pas Anya, ok ? Je sais pas. J'avais peur »

« Peur ? » demanda la plus âgée en fronçant des sourcils.

Lexa ne répondit rien, et Anya commença à perdre patience.

« Sérieusement Lexa, si tu ne m'expliques pas tout et tout de suite, j'irai trouver ton connard de père et je le buterai, tu comprends ça ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me défendre, bordel ?! Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile ! » cria la brune. Elle en avait assez, le simple fait d'entendre Anya menacer son paternel, lui rappela le comportement de Bellamy. Elle en avait marre de voir des gens vouloir la défendre à tout prix. C'était son problème pas le leur.

« De toute évidence, si ! » hurla Anya en retour, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et de porter une main à sa bouche.

Les yeux de Lexa commencèrent à s'embuer, et la plus âgée s'approcha d'elle.

« Lexa, je suis désolée, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire »

La brune recula tout en secouant la tête.

« Non.. Non, ne t'approche pas » commença-t-elle. Mais Anya continua à avancer une main tendue vers la brune.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'approcher. Va t'en Anya, Va t'en ! » hurla-t-elle dans une voix déchirante tandis que des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur son visage. Elle mordit l'intérieur de ses joues et passa une main rageuse sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes.

« Je suis pas un putain d'animal blessé, d'accord ? Je peux m'occuper de moi-même, alors si t'as rien d'autre de pertinent à me dire, va t'en ! Retourne en Uruguay et lâche moi une bonne fois pour toute ! » s'écria-t-elle avant de partir en courant dans sa chambre.

La mâchoire d'Anya se contracta, elle empêcha des larmes de s'échapper de ses yeux. Encore une fois elle avait agi sous le coup de l'impulsion. Et encore une fois elle avait déçue quelqu'un. Elle fixa la montée d'escaliers un instant avant d'aller à l'étage, elle arriva rapidement devant la chambre de Lexa, mais elle se heurta à une porte fermée.

« Je suis désolée Lexa » dit-elle à travers la porte, son front et une de ses mains posés sur celle-ci.

Elle attendit un moment mais n'eut aucune réponse, elle se résigna donc à laisser Lexa seule. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers la porte et partit.

Lexa partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre et tourna en rond comme un lion en cage. Elle trouva soudainement sa chambre oppressante alors qu'elle l'avait toujours adoré autant pour son espace que pour sa décoration. Elle entendit Anya à travers sa porte, mais ne répondit rien ne préférant pas encore se mettre en colère. Elle l'était déjà bien assez comme ça. Elle alla trifouiller dans le premier tiroir de son bureau pour en ressortir un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. Elle resta debout quelques secondes à regarder sa trouvaille. Après son gros épisode destructeur, et la remise à niveau d'Anya elle avait bien sur abandonnée les drogues mais aussi le tabac. Ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé, elle le savait, mais à ce moment précis elle avait envie d'une cigarette. En fait elle avait envie de bien plus. Ainsi elle garda le paquet et le briquet dans sa main puis partit dans son salon. Elle alla au bar se servir un verre de whiskey. Elle n'était pas vraiment une grande fan de ce breuvage mais elle avait besoin de boire quelque chose de fort. Elle alla mettre des glaçons dans son verre et voulu partir sur sa terrasse mais fit demi-tour et empoigna la bouteille. Elle en aurait surement besoin plus tard. Elle s'installa confortablement et prit une cigarette qu'elle alluma fébrilement. Elle la porta à la bouche et la première bouffée la fit tousser. Elle n'était plus habituée. Mais au bout de la deuxième, elle se délecta de retrouver son vieil ami d'antan. Elle attrapa son verre et bu une gorgée. Elle grimaça quand elle sentit l'alcool lui brûler la gorge, mais elle continua à ce rythme jusqu'à avoir fini sa cigarette et son verre. Elle s'en resservit un deuxième et commença à penser à ce qu'Anya lui avait dit. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Est-ce qu'elle était incapable de se défendre toute seule ? Etait-elle dépendante de ses amis et de sa cousine ? Elle rumina pendant un nombre incalculable de minutes et de verres. Avant de secouer sa tête énergiquement. Elle ne voulait plus penser à ça. L'alcool avait commencé à faire son effet depuis un petit bout de temps. Elle voulu arrêter de penser et la seule solution qu'elle connaissait à ça n'était pas vraiment recommandée. Son cerveau se mit à cogiter à toute vitesse. Elle connaissait pas mal de gens à Polis, des gens peu fréquentables mais qui pouvaient se rendre utile selon le besoin. Elle pensa notamment à John. Elle le trouvait parfaitement con, que ce soit au lycée ou en dehors de l'établissement, mais elle savait qu'il avait ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et le briquet et partit dans le hall d'entrée, elle mit son perfecto et ses docs, prit son sac en vérifiant l'argent qu'elle avait. Elle attrapa ensuite les clefs de la Porsche et se mit en route.

Elle arriva rapidement à l'endroit où Murphy trainait tout le temps après les cours. Elle coupa le moteur et descendit de sa voiture. Elle s'avança vers le grand brun qui l'avait reconnu et la fixait maintenant avec un sourire mesquin sur le visage. A l'instant où il vit Lexa Woods descendre de sa voiture, il sut pourquoi elle était là, quand elle arriva à sa hauteur il demanda :

« Alors la grande Lexa Woods, ça fait un baille. Je te manquais ? »

Lexa lui lança un regard menaçant ce qui fit rire Murphy qui n'avait pas peur d'elle.

« Bon, tu veux quoi ? » demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

Lexa perdit son regard menaçant pour afficher son regard neutre légendaire.

« Ecsta et coke » répondit-elle sure d'elle.

Au plus profond d'elle, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle savait que c'était mal, qu'elle ne devrait pas, mais elle avait besoin d'oublier, et quoi de mieux que tripper pour quelques heures.

Murphy la regarda de haut en bas avec un sourire malsain.

« Tu te la joues perso, ou c'est un petit cadeau pour Clarke ? » demanda-t-il.

Lexa serra les dents.

« Ne parle pas de Clarke, et ne t'avises pas de lui en parler » dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Toute la fureur du monde était maintenant présente dans ses yeux.

« C'est bon, c'est bon » dit-il en se défendant les mains en l'air. « Viens » dit-il en faisant un signe de tête.

Ils s'avancèrent dans une ruelle sombre cachée à la vue des passants. Murphy sortit une pochette de sa veste en cuir et attrapa plusieurs petits sachets en plastique. Il sortit un comprimé rouge qu'il tendit à Lexa, puis lui donna un petit pochon contenant une poudre blanche. Lexa l'examina quelques secondes avant de sortir son porte-monnaie de son sac.

« C'est bon, elle est pure, enfin la plus pure que tu peux trouver sur le marché » rétorqua-t-il en voyant que la brune inspectait la substance.

« Alors on a 10€ pour le taz et 70€ pour le gramme » dit-il en désignant la drogue que tenait Lexa dans sa main.

« 70€, tu rigoles ? »

« Ça a augmenté depuis le temps, chérie » dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Ne m'appelle pas chérie, en fait ne m'appelle pas tout court » dit-elle entre ses dents. Elle ouvrit son porte feuille et trouva finalement les billets qu'elle cherchait.

Le brun récupéra les billets et compta.

« Hé y a 100€ là » dit-il.

« Oui, le reste c'est pour que tu te la boucles » expliqua-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Murphy lui sourit et lui fit un signe militaire à l'aide de ses deux doigts.

« Allez amuse toi bien Woods » dit-il avant de repartir dans la rue.

La brune regarda une nouvelle fois le creux de sa main avant de l'engouffrer dans sa veste. Elle remonta dans sa voiture et regarda l'heure, il était bientôt une heure du mat. Elle ne comptait en aucun cas consommer cette drogue seule. Le but n'étant pas de faire un bad trip dans sa maison, alors elle décida d'aller dans une boite qu'elle fréquentait il y a un peu plus d'un an.

Elle arriva enfin sur le parking de la boite au bout d'un quart d'heure et se gara. Elle attrapa le comprimé d'ecstasy et l'avala sans eau. Elle prit le sachet de poudre et le mit dans son soutif. De toute façon les videurs sont vraiment incapables de faire une fouille correcte. Elle entra sans difficulté dans la boite, et la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut le bruit assourdissant et les faisceaux lumineux qui vaguaient contre tous les murs. Elle s'avança au bar et commanda un shot de tequila, elle fut rapidement servi et le bu aussi vite. Elle regarda autour d'elle, il y avait pas mal de monde ce qui la surprit un peu pour un lundi soir, mais elle remarqua bien assez tôt qu'il y avait beaucoup d'étudiants et qu'il devait surement s'agir d'une soirée d'intégration. Ceci lui fut confirmé quand elle vit plusieurs étudiants afficher des t-shirts avec le logo de leur université. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes elle commença à sentir les effets de la drogue qui se répandait en elle. Elle commença à avoir chaud et retira sa veste. Elle fit demi-tour et alla au vestiaire poser son sac et sa veste mais garda quelques billets.

De retour dans la salle, elle observa les lumières qui dansaient maintenant d'une drôle de façon ce qui la fit rire ouvertement.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? »

Lexa entendit une voix lointaine et se retourna vers celle-ci. Il s'agissait d'une blonde aux yeux clairs qui portait un de ces t-shirts que les trois quart des jeunes dans la boite portaient.

« Les lumières » répondit simplement Lexa avec un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait retenir.

Cette drogue avait toujours eu cet effet là sur elle, elle était détendue et souriait pour rien.

« Je t'offre quelque chose à boire ? » demanda la blonde avec un sourire dragueur. Lexa lui sourit en retour.

« Tu veux quoi ? » demanda l'étudiante.

« Surprends-moi » répondit la brune avec un regard énigmatique.

La blonde ria et se retourna vers la barmaid pour lui dire sa commande.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? » demanda la blonde en se rapprochant de l'oreille de Lexa pour se faire entendre.

« Lexa. Et toi ? »

« Stacy »

« Original » déclara Lexa en se mettant à rire. Ce qui sembla vexer la blonde.

« Hey, je rigole » reprit la brune en se penchant trop rapidement vers l'étudiante ce qui valu de la faire tomber, mais elle se rattrapa de justesse à Stacy qui fut ravie de ce rapprochement.

La serveuse arriva avec les deux verres et l'étudiante paya les consommations avant de tendre un verre à la brune.

Lexa approcha le verre de son nez et fronça des sourcils, elle ne put en aucun cas reconnaître ce que c'était. Alors elle demanda :

« C'est quoi ? »

« AK 47 » répondit la blonde.

Lexa releva un sourcil appréciateur. Elle n'était en aucun cas fan de ce cocktail, mais elle apprécia le choix que la blonde avait fait. Le AK 47 était simplement composé de gin, vodka, tequila, rhum, triple sec, ananas, citron et sucre.

Lexa lança un regard de défi à la blonde qui comprit rapidement, elles trinquèrent et burent d'une traite leur verre ce qui arracha une grimace aux deux jeunes filles.

« On va danser ? » demanda Lexa, qui depuis plus d'une vingtaine de minutes sentait les effets de la drogue qui lui criaient presque d'aller bouger sur le rythme de la musique.

Pour toute réponse Stacy lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

Elles se mirent à danser avec un espace raisonnable entre elles pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Lexa s'amusait, elle riait et chantait et appréciait la compagnie de cette blonde.

Au bout d'un moment les jeunes filles commencèrent à avoir trop chaud pour continuer de danser. Stacy fit signe à Lexa d'aller aux toilettes pour se rafraichir et la brune l'accompagna. Arrivées devant les toilettes il y avait seulement trois personnes qui attendaient devant elles. Une fois leur tour, Stacy se regarda dans le miroir et passa un peu d'eau sur son visage. Lexa en fit de même et contempla son reflet. A ce moment même elle n'avait pas honte, elle ne pensait plus à rien, hormis profiter. Alors elle se tourna vers Stacy et attrapa sa main.

« Viens » dit-elle en la tirant vers une toilette. Elle engouffra la blonde et entra à son tour puis se retourna rapidement pour tourner le verrou. Stacy la regarda avec un froncement de sourcil, mais la brune lui fit un signe de main d'attendre puis elle glissa la main dans son soutif à la recherche de son bien précieux. Elle ressortit le petit pochon qu'elle secoua sous les yeux de la blonde qui se mit à sourire.

« T'en veux ? » demanda la brune.

« Avec plaisir » répondit la blonde.

Lexa ouvrit le sachet avec une grande concentration et commença à réfléchir à comment elle pouvait prendre une trace de cocaïne. Elle fit un grand sourire à Stacy quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« Tiens ton bras comme ça, voilà, ne bouge plus » ordonna Lexa qui avait positionné le bras et la main de la blonde parallèle au sol.

Elle tapota sur le sachet pour verser un peu de poudre sur l'avant bras de la blonde qui ne bougeait pas. Elle referma rapidement le sachet puis attrapa un billet qu'elle avait glissait dans sa poche arrière. Prendre de la cocaïne comme ça, n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, mais elle n'avait rien d'autre. Elle roula le billet et le tendit à Stacy.

« Bon, elle n'est pas travaillée, mais à toi l'honneur » dit-elle. La blonde lui sourit et attrapa le billet roulé et le déposa au début de la ligne blanche, elle rapprocha son nez et inspira d'une traite le rail avant de relever la tête et d'essuyer le dessous de son nez afin d'éviter toute trace blanche.

« A toi » dit la blonde avec un sourire en tendant le billet à Lexa. Celle-ci attrapa le sachet qu'elle avait rangé dans la poche de son jean pour se faire une ligne mais elle s'arrêta net dans son mouvement puis leva les yeux vers la blonde qui fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Lexa secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non, je peux pas faire ça, tiens ! » dit-elle en donnant le sachet de cocaïne à la blonde puis en se tournant pour déverrouiller la porte et partir en courant. La blonde resta sur place, les mains dans les airs se demandant ce qui venait de se passer.

Lexa ne se sentit pas bien du tout, tout à coup les effets de l'ecstasy avait redescendu, d'habitude ça durait plus longtemps et elle se jura de ne plus rien acheter à ce petit con de Murphy. Elle commença à avoir froid et attrapa son ticket de vestiaire pour aller récupérer ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Elle arriva à sa voiture et monta rapidement dedans. Elle alluma le contact et vit l'heure s'afficher : 4h06. Elle donna un coup dans le volant avant de passer ses mains sur son visage et de se ressaisir. Elle inspira profondément avant de démarrer la voiture. Les effets de la drogue avait bien disparu et ceux de l'alcool aussi, elle ne courrait aucun risque, à part si elle se faisait attraper par les flics et qu'ils l'amenaient faire une prise de sang.

Elle conduit donc prudemment et arriva sans encombre chez elle vingt minutes plus tard.

Elle ouvrit la porte, laissa tomber ses affaires au sol et partit dans sa chambre, de la même façon elle se déshabilla en laissant tout parterre et s'affala sur son lit en sous-vêtements.

 _Quelle idiote !_ se dit-elle à elle-même. Cette escapade lui avait permis d'oublier pendant trois ou quatre heures la notion du temps et de l'espace et surtout sa vie.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement.

Lexa était au fond de son lit, sous sa couette, et son téléphone sonnait pour la cinquième fois. Elle l'attrapa et vit une nouvelle fois le nom de Clarke s'afficher sur son écran. Comme simple réponse elle le jeta contre le mur en face d'elle avec une telle force que l'écran se brisa. Elle souffla, puis retourna sous sa couette.

Son réveil avait sonné plusieurs fois, mais en ce mardi matin elle n'avait en aucun cas la force de se lever. Sa soirée mouvementée n'arrangeait pas les choses. Et entre ce qui s'était passé avec Clarke dans la journée puis Anya le soir, elle n'avait juste pas le courage d'aller en cours. Affronter une Clarke jalouse et surement vexée et ses amis qui allaient surement lui demander comment elle allait depuis hier, non elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de ça. Parce que la réponse était simple. Elle n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout même. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas tomber dans ça maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle se bouge. Alors elle s'accorda un peu de sommeil, idée qui fut vite estomper quand Octavia et Clarke décidèrent à s'acharner pour essayer de la contacter. Alors après avoir certainement cassé son téléphone elle essaya de retrouver le sommeil, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle se leva donc et alla au rez-de-chaussée. Elle prit comme d'habitude ses médicaments avec un verre d'eau puis attrapa un paquet de céréales dans la cuisine et alla s'allonger sur le canapé. Elle commença à zapper jusqu'à tomber sur un documentaire animalier qui ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Elle resta comme ça pendant plus de trois heures à piocher des céréales tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur l'écran qui avait depuis longtemps changé de programme.

C'est lorsque son paquet de céréales fut terminé qu'elle se motiva à aller faire un peu de sport ce qui l'aidait toujours. Ça devait faire une vingtaine de minutes qu'elle frappait dans son sac de frappe quand elle entendit la sonnette de sa maison retentir. Elle fronça des yeux se demandant qui ça pouvait être, surement Octavia ou Clarke qui s'inquiétaient. Elle dégrafa ses gants et partit vers l'entrée.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle tomba à sa plus grande surprise sur Anya. Lexa ne la laissa pas parler et claqua brusquement la porte mais la plus âgée fut plus rapide et glissa un pied dans l'entrebâillement. Lexa pesta et finit par ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle les dents serrées. Elle était toujours énervée après ce qu'Anya lui avait dit la veille. Elle avait compris que les mots de sa cousine avait dépassé sa pensée, mais il n'en était pas moins qu'elle les avait belle et bien dit, donc une part de vérité devait s'y cacher. Et tout ça avait le don de rendre Lexa folle. N'importe qui pouvait la blesser, la sous-estimer, mais pas sa cousine, non. Ça n'avait jamais été le cas, alors ce coup bas lui avait fait bien plus de mal qu'elle ne pouvait se l'avouer.

« J'aimerais te parler, et t'expliquer. »

« M'expliquer quoi ? Me dire mes quatre vérités ? Je t'attends, je suis toute ouïe » rétorqua Lexa, tenant toujours la porte d'une main.

« Lex'.. Avant tout je voulais m'excuser, mais des excuses ne suffisent pas » compléta-t-elle quand elle vit la brune sur le point de répondre quelque chose. « Je suis venue te dire à quel point je peux être conne quand je suis énervée, tu le sais, et le truc… » continua Anya mais elle s'arrêta de parler.

« Le truc ? » reprit Lexa en se radoucissant. Anya sembla être prise dans un duel, ne sachant quelle réponse donner.

« Hormis du fait que ton père te fasse du mal, j'étais en colère parce que tu ne m'as jamais rien dit. Je croyais que toi et moi on se disait tout. Et en aucun cas tu ne peux pas t'occuper de toi-même. J'ai été là pour toi quand tu en avais besoin, tout comme toi tu as été là pour la mort de mon père ou quand j'ai quitté l'armée par exemple. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider, pour le soutenir. Et je t'en veux de ne pas m'en avoir parlé. »

Anya avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Elle se racla plusieurs fois la gorge avant de reprendre :

« Je croyais que j'étais cette personne pour toi. » murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête. Anya n'était pas le genre de personne à montrer ses sentiments, mais alors pas du tout. Et se mettre à nue, comme ça, lui donnait beaucoup de difficulté. Mais quand il s'agissait de Lexa, elle était prête à tout. Du côté de Lexa, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle aussi avait la gorge serrée face aux aveux de sa cousine. Et elle aussi s'en voulait de ne lui avoir rien dit. Elle s'approcha d'Anya et lui prit la main ce qui fit redresser le menton de celle-ci.

« Hey.. Tu es cette personne. Tu es ma seule constance Anya. »

La fausse blonde ne put retenir ses larmes et prit sa cousine dans ses bras pour nicher son nez dans le cou de la brune. Cette dernière accepta l'étreinte et la serra un peu plus fort contre elle. Elle avait rarement vu sa cousine aussi fragile, et cette simple vue lui brisait le cœur.

Au bout de quelques secondes Anya s'écarta un peu, et s'essuya rapidement le visage.

« Bon, on est des Woods ou on n'est pas des Woods ? » demanda-t-elle ce qui fit rire Lexa qui elle aussi essuyait des larmes qui lui avaient échappé.

« On est des Woods »

Pour les deux cousines, ce nom ne s'arrêtait pas un nom de famille, pour elles, ça signifiait qu'elles étaient des guerrières, qu'ensemble elles pourraient soulever des montagnes, et atteindre leurs plus grands rêves.

Mercredi matin Lexa se décida à aller en cours. Sa réconciliation avec Anya lui avait fait du bien. Elles avaient fini par parler du voyage de la plus âgée ce qui avait permis à Lexa de se changer les idées. Et en ce mercredi matin elle voulait voir sa blonde et s'excuser. Tout ça n'était en aucun cas la faute de sa petite-amie et elle n'avait pas à subir tout ça.

Elle arriva un peu plus tôt et attendit Clarke sur le parking. La blonde n'arriva pas longtemps après accompagnée de Raven.

Clarke repéra rapidement Lexa et celle-ci lui fit un petit signe de tête voulant lui dire de venir parler en privé.

Raven demanda à Clarke silencieusement si ça allait, et la blonde lui fit un petit hochement de tête, alors l'hispanique lança un regard à Lexa puis partit rejoindre ses amis.

« Hey » salua Lexa maladroitement.

« Hey » répondit bêtement la blonde.

« Je voulais te dire, je suis désolée pour lundi j'ai un peu réagi comme une conne, et hier matin je me sentais pas très bien donc je n'ai pas répondu à tes appels.. Puis mon téléphone a eu un accident.. » termina-t-elle dans un murmure tout en regardant ses pieds. Elle releva la tête tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure de peur de la réaction de Clarke.

Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de trouver sa petite-amie adorable. Il fallait voir sa tête de chien battu, et la blonde était presque certaine que Lexa ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle pouvait être attendrissante à cet instant.

Clarke se rapprocha et attrapa les mains de Lexa. Ses yeux bleus retrouvèrent les yeux verts qu'elle connaissait si bien et elle essaya de transmettre tout son amour à travers son regard. Sa main droite remonta le long du bras de la brune pour aller trouver sa joue.

« Je t'aime » dit-elle simplement.

Lexa lui donna un regard gratifiant, plein de sincérité et réduit la distance entre elles pour venir l'embrasser. Au contact des lèvres de la blonde, un soupir de contentement s'échappa, ce qui les fit toutes les deux sourire. Lexa attrapa Clarke par la taille et la serra plus près d'elle encore tandis que leurs langues se retrouvèrent. A bout de souffle elles se séparèrent et restèrent front contre front.

La brune passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de sa petite-amie avant de lui dire dans un sourire.

« Je t'aime aussi »

Elles décidèrent après quelques instants d'aller rejoindre leur groupe d'amis.

« Si ça tient toujours, je veux bien rencontrer Echo » proposa innocemment la blonde ce qui fit sourire Lexa.

« Avec plaisir » répondit-elle avec un sourire charmeur tout en enlaçant leurs doigts.

C'est comme ça que le jeune couple se retrouva chez Lexa à attendre Echo.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre et Echo apparut dans le salon essoufflée et sans même lever les yeux elle s'affala sur le canapé. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine tout en disant :

« J'en peux plus »

« T'as encore raté le bus ? » demanda Lexa moqueuse.

« Ta gueule Woods, on est pas tous musclés comme toi » répondit Echo toujours allongée sur le canapé et fixant le plafond.

« Avant de dire d'autres conneries je te ferai remarquer qu'on est pas seule. »

Echo se releva rapidement pour enfin poser ses yeux sur Lexa puis sur une blonde à ses côtés.

« Echo, je te présente Clarke. Clarke, je te présente Echo »

Cette dernière se mit à analyser pendant quelques secondes la blonde assise au près de son amie. Puis déclara :

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Clarke »

La concernée hocha simplement de la tête. Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas tant entendu parler d'Echo et que son comportement sans gêne à son arrivée avait le don de l'énervée, sans ajouter qu'elle avait insinué que Lexa était bien foutue. _Sa Lexa_.

« Aden n'est pas là ? » demanda la brune en se rendant compte que son amie était seule.

« Si, il vient en vélo de son collège, il va pas tarder à arriver » expliqua Echo en regardant l'heure sur son téléphone.

Clarke continua d'assister à l'échange et regarda Lexa d'un air interrogateur.

« Aden ? »

« Oui, le petit protégé de Lexa, aka mon frère. T'aurais du voir la tête d'Aden quand il a vu Lexa dimanche ! C'est son idole » expliqua-t-elle en imitant son frère avec des yeux brillants d'admiration.

Clarke hocha de la tête.

« Je te n'avais pas dit que je l'avais vu aussi ? » demanda Lexa perplexe en voyant l'air qu'affichait la blonde.

« Non » répondit-elle simplement.

Le jeune homme en question arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne s'attarda pas et lâcha son vélo au sol pour rejoindre sa sœur et son amie.

« Salut la compagnie ! » s'exclama-t-il en arrivant dans le séjour.

« Viens par ici, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter » déclara Lexa avec un sourire.

« Aden je te présente Clarke, Clarke voici Aden »

« Donc c'est toi Clarke » dit-il sans attendre de réponse, il se tourna vers Lexa « Tu as raison, elle est très jolie »

La blonde se mit à rougir tout en regardant Aden puis Lexa, se demandant bien ce que sa petite-amie avait pu raconter.

Le reste de l'après-midi se repassa relativement bien pour Clarke, même si elle ne participait pas trop à la conversation. Echo avait l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à ne faire que ressasser ses souvenirs partagés avec Lexa, ou alors faisait des sortes de « blagues privées » sur leur maladie. Mais a contrario elle avait énormément apprécié Aden, et comprenait pourquoi il avait attiré l'attention de Lexa.

Après que le frère et la sœur soient partis, les deux jeunes filles partirent dans la chambre de la brune qui alla prendre une douche.

Clarke qui était assise sur le lit se mit à se lever et à observer d'un peu plus près la chambre de sa petite amie. Elle remarqua quelques affiches de groupes de rock ainsi que quelques photos avec Anya ou les Blake. Elle s'attarda sur une collection de vinyles et un des artistes attira son attention. Elle prit le disque et regarda rapidement sur la pochette pour chercher la musique qu'elle voulait. Un sourire à la fois nostalgique et satisfait s'afficha sur son visage. Elle se releva et alla le placer sur le tourne-disque. Elle inspira doucement puis l'actionna. La musique commença à se propager et elle se redressa pour apprécier la mélodie. C'était une musique française que son père lui avait souvent chanté et elle l'avait donc apprise. En fait il s'agissait de la musique de ses parents.

Lexa entendit à travers la porte de la salle de bain la chanson, et elle sourit en remarquant le choix de Clarke. Elle finit rapidement de se sécher et rejoint sa chambre. Elle vit Clarke assise face à son tourne-disque les yeux fermés avec un léger sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

Lexa vint s'asseoir en tailleur au pied de son lit, et le bruit fit retourner Clarke dont les lèvres s'étirèrent encore plus en voyant la brune.

« Tu aimes cette musique ? » demanda Lexa.

« Oui, je l'adore. Elle me fait penser à mon père. C'était la chanson de mes parents » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ma préférence » répondit simplement la brune en capturant les yeux océan dans les siens. Elles se regardèrent un long moment comme ça, le disque avait déjà fini de tourner, mais tout ceci n'avait peu d'importance pour les deux jeunes filles. Elles transmettaient dans ce regard tout leur amour et leur passion qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre.

Clarke se redressa et sans quitter Lexa du regard elle s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu es magnifique ». Lexa rougit et secoua la tête.

« Non c'est toi qui l'es »

« Peux-tu accepter un compliment sans forcément le nier ou rétorquer ? » demanda Clarke sur un ton taquin.

« Mhm.. C'est plutôt difficile, je l'avoue. »

Clarke hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin.

« Je vois ça. Et tu sais ce que je trouve assez fabuleux ? » demanda-t-elle. La brune secoua de la tête.

« Non »

« Tu as des centaines de livres, des vinyles... Ce qui est assez normal on va dire pour quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à la littérature et la musique, mais tu as une collection de couteaux Lexa. »

La brune ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, et se mit à rougir tout en laissant échapper un léger rire. En effet, Clarke avait remarqué plusieurs couteaux avec différentes formes et lames. Elle se répéta encore une fois que lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée dans la chambre de Lexa la première fois, elle devait vraiment avoir une horrible gueule de bois et il devait surement faire sombre car la chambre de sa petite-amie ne lui paraissait plus si sobre et froide. Une petite part de Lexa était bien présente entre ses murs.

« Oui.. J'aime bien les armes blanches, surtout les poignards. » répondit timidement la brune ce qui fit sourire de plus belle la blonde. Elle se releva et alla vers le lit tout en entraînant Lexa avec elle.

Clarke se retrouva sur Lexa et lui bloqua les poignets au-dessus de la tête de la brune. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de ses lèvres mais au dernière moment elle tint d'une seule main les poignets de Lexa et vint avec son autre main lui faire des chatouilles.

« Non, Clarke, s'il te plait ! Pas ça ! » supplia Lexa ce qui n'eut aucun effet sur sa tortionnaire.

Après une bataille de chatouilles que Lexa avait finalement remporté, elles se retrouvèrent allongées à côté l'une de l'autre.

« Heureuse d'avoir rencontré Echo ? » demanda Lexa en repensant à sa journée.

« Mhm » répondit Clarke. « J'ai froid, viens » dit-elle en ouvrant ses bras puis se colla à Lexa, elle entremêla leurs jambes, et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Elle sentit le doux parfum de la brune et la serra encore plus fort. « T'es à moi » ajouta-t-elle.

« T'es jalouse en fait » déclara Lexa avec un plissement des yeux.

« Quoi ? Moi ? Non pas du tout » rétorqua la blonde.

« Je t'aime » murmura simplement Lexa.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, au final ça se fini plutôt bien pour notre Lexa, non ?**

 **Merci à tout ce qui laisse un petit commentaire, qui 'favoritent' et follow la ff c'est cool de voir votre présence par ici. Et bien sur merci à tout le monde de continuer à lire semaine après semaine mes gribouillages.**

 **Alors je n'ai pas DU TOUT commencé le prochain chapitre. Je sais bien sur ce que je vais écrire hein, juste que pour le moment je n'ai que la « trame » et pas le reste, du coup j'espère avoir le temps de le commencer et de le finir pour dimanche prochain**

 **Guest5** **: T'as le droit de te moquer, je suis assez tête en l'air quand j'y pense ^^ Pour répondre à ta question, ça dépend des phases. Quand c'est dans un épisode dépressif oui, un bipolaire va s'en rendre compte, mais pour ce qui est d'un épisode maniaque c'est beaucoup plus difficile étant donné que pour lui il est heureux et que tout va bien (selon lui !). Concernant Lexa elle n'a pas d'épisode maniaque, mais hypomaniaque (= moins dangereux contrairement à Echo par exemple, donc c'est encore plus difficile pour elle de savoir si elle est dans une phase « normale » ou « hypomaniaque »). Et ensuite oui, les traitements sont supposés « stabiliser » la maladie. Ils sont très utiles bien sur, mais ils ne font pas tout pour autant. En gros ils empêchent le pire, mais c'est pas une science brute les maladies mentales, il n'y a pas LA molécule chimique parfaite pour stopper la bipolarité, donc aucun médicament parfait. En gros ça aide, mais t'es pas guéri ^^ j'espère avoir été assez claire dans ces explications si jamais je peux t'expliquer ça correctement en mp ou quoi (fin t'as pas de compte, donc c'est bête ce que je dis…)** **Sur ce je vais m'arrêter là ^^ bisous !**

 **xoxo - Brookey20**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello les loulous !**

 **J'espère que votre WE s'est bien passé. Vous allez rire, j'ai converti mes parents à The 100, et ils le regardent en français, pour ceux qui l'ont toujours regardé en vo, je vous jure que les voix françaises sont horribles.. Mais bon ça m'a fait rire.**

 **Merci à tous d'être encore là 3**

 **Je suis désolée, je sais que les chapitres sont un peu plus court qu'avant, mais je préfère publier un « petit » chapitre par semaine, qu'un plus long toutes les deux semaines. Après c'est comme vous voulez :) A vous de me dire.**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas**

* * *

" _ **This may be a sad chapter but you are not a sad story"**_

 **Chapitre 18 : Ne bafouille pas**

Après une nuit où elles avaient peu dormi, les deux jeunes filles étaient allées en cours. Elles avaient ce petit rituel, le mercredi après-midi elles se retrouvaient puis passaient la nuit chez la brune.

Arrivé devant le lycée, le jeune couple trouva rapidement ses amis à leur point de ralliement.

« Alors, les amoureuses vous avez l'air fatigué, vous avez fait quoi hier soir ? » demanda Raven avec un sourire chargé de sous-entendus..

Clarke rougit en repensant à la vieille et Lexa secoua la tête en souriant.

« Où est Wick ? » demanda Bellamy en voyant que Raven n'était pas accompagnée de son petit-ami.

« Je crois qu'il est avec Sinclair dans le labo » répondit l'hispanique incertaine.

« D'ailleurs Clarke, Mammá Abby veut rencontrer Kyle, donc vendredi toi et Lexa êtes obligées de venir, je veux pas qu'on se retrouve que nous trois. » expliqua la brune avant de reprendre « Et c'est non négociable » ajouta-t-elle avec un regard sérieux allant de la blonde à la brune en face d'elle.

Clarke entendit le rire de Lexa et fut surprise. La jolie brune n'était pas des plus expressives, même si depuis quelques temps Clarke avait remarqué que sa petite-amie souriait plus ouvertement. Et secrètement la blonde espérait que ce soit un peu grâce à elle. Elle se pencha vers sa brune et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue, Lexa fronça légèrement des sourcils ne comprenant pas l'envie soudaine de la blonde, mais lui rendit un grand sourire.

« On sera là » répondit Clarke.

« Et les gars, c'est bientôt Halloween ! » s'exclama Octavia en claquant des mains, « on fait quoi ? »

Ils se regardèrent tous avant que Lexa se décida à prendre la parole :

« On peut faire une soirée chez moi »

« Ouiiiiii ! » s'écria Octavia en tapant des mains et en sautant au cou de sa meilleure amie qui failli perdre l'équilibre.

« C'est bien parce que c'est toi » murmura Lexa en étreignant l'autre brune.

« Alors on invite qui ? » demanda l'hispanique qui commençait déjà à imaginer la soirée.

Bellamy et Lincoln étaient restés muets jusque là regardant leurs amies discuter, voire crier pou Octavia.

« Je propose qu'on invite Nathan, Bryan, Murphy, Zoe, Myles, Harper, Monty et Jasper, ah et Maya aussi je suppose » commença à énumérer Bellamy.

En entendant le nom de John Murphy, Lexa ne put s'empêcher de serrer ses dents. Elle essaya de se rassurer, déjà elle l'avait payé pour qu'il se taise, ensuite ce n'était pas sur qu'il vienne, puis elle pourrait toujours le menacer et lui faire un petit rappel de leur accord, et au pire de pire des cas elle devra raconter à Clarke ce qui s'est passée en début de semaine, même si elle en avait aucune envie. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter la blonde pour un petit dérapage

« J'ai le droit de choisir qui j'invite chez moi ou ? » rétorqua Lexa, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

« Heu oui, bien sur, je disais ça comme ça. » répondit Bellamy en se passant une main dans les cheveux gêné, tandis que Lincoln regardait Lexa silencieusement en essayant de voir ce qui lui arrivait. Lexa respira puis reprit ses esprits.

« Bien. J'inviterais des amis de l'extérieur du lycée aussi. »

La sonnerie retentit et chacun se séparèrent, hormis Lexa et Clarke qui avaient cours ensemble.

« Tu veux inviter qui ? » demanda Clarke curieuse.

« Eh bien, Echo déjà, et Artigas, Ryder » énuméra la brune qui se stoppa voyant sa blonde sourire. « Quoi ? »

« T'as pas beaucoup d'amies filles hein ? »

« Non.. Pas vraiment. Mais Echo viendra surement avec Ontari »

« C'est qui ? Sa copine ? » demanda Clarke avec une pointe de joie en pensant qu'Echo était en couple ce qui pourrait l'empêcher de tourner autour de sa Lexa. Celle-ci se mit à rire.

« Non, du tout. Echo est 100% hétéro crois-moi, et Ontari est sa meilleure amie »

Clarke hocha de la tête, pour seule réponse.

« Et surement Emori et Luna, tu vois j'ai des amis filles aussi » dit-elle en tirant la langue.

« Tu les as rencontré où tous ? » demanda Clarke perplexe, de voir que Lexa avait autant d'amis alors qu'elle restait souvent qu'avec leur petit groupe.

« Bah Echo tu sais, Ontari c'est sa pote, Ryder et Emori je les ai rencontré à la boxe, Luna à l'équitation et Artigas c'est son frère. » expliqua Lexa. Elle prit un temps de réflexion puis sourit « ça sert le sport pour se faire des amis, non ? »

Clarke ria « En effet ».

La blonde compta rapidement dans sa tête, ça faisait dans les 23 personnes, plus l'équipe de basket qui au final allée se greffer à la soirée et surement le +1 de certains invités, ils arriveraient facilement à une quarantaine.

* * *

Le vendredi soir arriva bien vite et tandis que Clarke et Lexa attendaient dans le salon, Raven et Kyle finirent par arriver.

« J'ai juste dit Sinclair est brillant, pas besoin d'en faire un drame » entendit Clarke. Elle identifia très rapidement la voix de sa meilleure amie qui semblait être agacée. Le jeune couple se leva du canapé pour aller les rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda la blonde. Pour simple réponse Raven croisa des bras et regarda Kyle qui soupira.

« Raven fait que parler du prof d'ingé et ça me soule »

« Je précise qu'en cours d'ingé Sinclair a dit qu'un truc était impossible sans code d'accès, et je lui ai répondit qu'il m'avait moi » expliqua-t-elle, alors qu'elle se fit couper.

« Et après tu dis que c'est les ingénieurs qui sont arrogants » dit Kyle d'un air satisfait de sa remarque. Raven leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'apprends vite » rétorqua-t-elle puis elle continua en faisant de grands gestes pour ponctuer ses dires.

« Ensuite on a essayé de bosser dessus et on a trouvé une solution. Bref j'étais en train d'expliquer les détails techniques à Wick et j'ai malencontreusement dit que Sinclair était brillant et depuis il boude. J'ai dit qu'il était brillant j'ai pas dit que c'était un bg et que j'allais le quitter pour lui, non plus » finit-elle en laissant retomber ses mains le long de son corps.

Clarke ne put empêcher de rire tandis que Lexa souriait, puis se mit à rire à son tour en voyant la mine déconfite du jeune couple lorsqu'Abby venait d'apparaître derrière eux.

« Je suppose que tu es Kyle » déclara Abby pour la forme avec un sourire moqueur qui ne s'effaçait pas de son visage.

« Heu.. Oui. Enchanté » répondit-il.

Le repas se passa très bien, et Wick fut bien plus rapidement à l'aise que Lexa la première fois. Mais depuis la brune était détendue et n'avait presque plus peur en présence d'Abby.

Après le diner Raven partit avec Wick car ils avaient décidé qu'ils passeraient la soirée chez le jeune homme tandis que Lexa restait chez les Griffin.

Elles étaient toutes les deux installées sur le lit de la blonde et attendaient que l'épisode d'une série charge sur l'ordinateur de celle-ci.

« J'ai acheté une moto » déclara simplement Lexa.

« T'as quoi ? » demanda Clarke en s'étouffant à moitié.

« J'ai acheté une moto » répéta Lexa.

« J'avais compris mais pourquoi ? »

« Bah je sais pas dans la semaine je suis tombée sur un épisode des sons of arnarchy et je me suis rendue compte que j'ai toujours aimé les motos, donc j'ai appelé Ryder, il s'y connait, et j'en ai commandé une, elle arrive au garage demain normalement » expliqua-t-elle toujours aussi sereine.

« Mais tu as ton permis ? » demanda la blonde en fronçant des sourcils, trouvant cette histoire déraisonnable.

« Non, mais je vais le passer sans problème » répondit la brune toujours sur le même ton.

« Lexa c'est de la folie.. »

« J'ai de l'argent » rétorqua Lexa en haussant des épaules.

« Tu sais que tu peux pas faire tout ce que tu veux comme ça sur un coup de tête juste parce que tu as de l'argent ? » demanda Clarke qui commençait à s'emporter.

« Bien sur que si. Je suis Lexa Woods »

Clarke la regarda quelques secondes avant de se retourner dans sa position initiale et de mettre la vidéo en lecture. Elle avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur la série elle ne pouvait se sortir de la tête la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Lexa. Elle pouvait facilement énumérer plusieurs choses qu'elle avait remarqué : grande estime de soi, achat impulsive, agir sur un coup de tête… Elle se rappela rapidement de tout ce qu'elle avait lu sur la bipolarité et ne put s'empêcher de penser que peut-être Lexa entrait doucement dans un épisode hypomanique.

Elle s'était rendue compte que depuis plus d'une semaine Lexa était différente. Elle se refermait sur elle-même ou tout à coup pouvait être très attentionnée, ou alors agir étrangement comme dans ce cas présent. La blonde ne dit rien et essaya de se concentrer à nouveau, mais ne put effacer son inquiétude.

Le samedi, la bande se retrouva dans le garage autour de la voiture d'Anya. Raven, Lincoln, Lexa et même Wick qui était venu pour voir s'il pouvait aider était de la partie. Bellamy était absent, il était parti s'entraîner au gymnase. De l'autre côté il y avait Octavia et Clarke qui bavaient devant leur partenaire respectif qui étaient en débardeur de plus en plus recouvert de cambouis et d'un léger filet de transpiration.

« Les filles arrêteraient de baver, et aller nous chercher à boire » s'exclama Raven en revenant dans dessous de la voiture tout en s'essuyant le front. Lincoln et Lexa se regardèrent avant de regarder leur petite-amie respective et affichèrent un grand sourire. C'était toujours flatteur de se faire reluquer.

Les deux jeunes filles s'exécutèrent encore rouge de honte.

Elles partirent donc dans la maison d'Anya qui n'était bien évidemment pas présente. Lexa profitait de son absence pour réparer la voiture.

« Comment ça se passe avec Lincoln ? » demanda Clarke pour faire la conversation. Cette question surpris Octavia qui se retourna alors qu'elle était allée chercher des verres.

« Bien. » répondit-elle avant d'ajouter « Je sais que comme ça il ne parait pas très bavard ou démonstratif mais il est différent quand on est que tous les deux, et je l'aime vraiment ».

La blonde sourit, elle était heureuse de voir que ses amis avaient tous quelqu'un dans leur vie puis elle pensa à Bellamy qui lui était célibataire.

« Et ton frère, il n'est avec personne.. ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non. Bellamy n'est pas du genre à s'engager. Il n'a jamais vraiment eu de copine à titré. »

« C'est dommage » répondit Clarke. Octavia fronça des sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

« Je sais pas, je pensais au fait qu'on est tous en couple et qu'on est heureux. Et aussi que ça pouvait peut être le souler de rester avec nous alors qu'on est toujours tous ensemble comme aujourd'hui. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je pense pas que ça le dérange, enfin, en tout cas il ne m'en a jamais parlé » répondit la brune en terminant de remplir les verres de limonade.

Les deux jeunes filles se partagèrent les verres et partirent vers le garage. A peine arrivées elles entendirent Raven :

« Yeeees ! Appelez moi génie à partir d'aujourd'hui ! »

Octavia et Clarke se regardèrent en fronçant des yeux puis s'avancèrent vers le groupe et posèrent les verres.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda la brune.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » répéta Raven, « Ecoute ça ». L'hispanique couru, ouvrit la portière et s'assit derrière le volant avant de tourner la clef. Le rugissement du moteur de la voiture se fit entendre dans toute la pièce. « Voilà ce qui se passe ! » s'écria Raven qui continua un peu de faire ronronner le moteur avant de couper le contact.

« Vous avez réussi ?! » s'exclama Clarke.

« Oui, blondie » répondit sa meilleure amie avec un sourire fier.

« Merci, Raven » déclara Lexa avec un regard sincère.

L'hispanique lui rendit son sourire et haussa des épaules.

« C'est rien, je me suis bien amusée »

« Ce n'est pas rien, ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi, et pour Anya. Elle va être tellement heureuse » expliqua-t-elle en se rapprochant de Clarke « Tu avais raison, j'aurai du demander à Raven dès le début. Désolée Lincoln » dit-elle avec un petit rire en regardant le grand jeune homme qui lui fit un signe de la main « C'est rien Lex', je suis content qu'on est réussi au final ».

Raven avait eu une idée auquel Lexa et Lincoln n'avaient jamais pensé, et cette idée fut la bonne.

« Bon je pense qu'on a bien mérité une fin de journée posée » déclara Raven en prenant un des verres qu'elle but d'une traite.

« Anya revient dans deux semaines je crois, vous devriez tous venir quand elle verra la voiture » expliqua Lexa, tandis que ses amis hochèrent tous de la tête.

Ils profitèrent du reste de la journée pour aller chez Lexa et discutèrent de tout et de rien, avant que chacun retourne chez soi.

Lexa était assise dans son salon et repensait à sa journée. Elle imaginait déjà la surprise d'Anya en voyant la voiture de son père rouler à nouveau, elle avait tellement hâte. Et tout ça avait été possible grâce à ses amis. Elle regarda autour d'elle en revoyant ses amis ici quelques heures plutôt qui riaient et se charriaient à tout va, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus autant de rire dans cette maison.

Elle entendit un bruit de moteur puis une voiture se garer devant son garage. Elle se redressa puis entendit des clefs tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée et vit sa mère apparaitre.

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

« C'est encore chez moi, non ? » rétorqua sa mère sans même prendre le temps de lui dire bonjour.

Lexa soupira. Définitivement il fallait toujours que quelque chose arrive, elle ne pouvait pas passer une bonne journée tranquille. Elle reporta son attention sur sa mère. Elle ne savait pas quand elle la reverrait et se dit qu'elle devait lui parler de son père. Elle redoutait cette conversation, mais tout ça lui pesait de plus en plus sur les épaules et valait mieux qu'elle en termine maintenant.

« Maman, il y a un truc dont je dois te parler. »

Sa mère la regarda de haut en bas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alexandria ? Je suis fatiguée, alors dépêche-toi. » répondit-elle d'un ton sec. Lexa tiqua à son prénom mais ne dit rien.

« Il se peut que soit un peu long » dit-elle respectueusement.

La plus âgée soupira avant de venir s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de sa fille.

« Alors, dis-moi » ordonna-t-elle.

« Je voulais te parler de mon père » commença-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'appeler papa.

« Oui, et bien, qu'y a-t'il ? »

« Je.. Je sais pas comment.. »

« Ne bafouille pas, Alexandria. On ne te paye pas une scolarité pour que tu ne saches pas aligner deux mots à la suite » reprit sa mère sévèrement. Lexa se pinça les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé que sa mère commençait déjà à l'énerver. Elle sentait une chaleur se répandre en elle, et pas une chaleur agréable. Alors de but en blanc elle déclara :

« A chaque fois qu'il vient, il boit, et me frappe »

Elle ancra son regard dans celui de sa mère pour y desceller la moindre réaction. Celle-ci passa ses mains sur sa jupe pour la défroisser avant de lever les yeux vers sa fille.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Alexandria »

Lexa prit une grande respiration, il fallait qu'elle respire et se calme.

« C'est Lexa.. » reprit-elle.

Sa mère ne sembla pas l'écouter et reprit :

« C'est cette blonde qui te met tout ça dans la tête ? »

Lexa eut un mouvement de recul et fronça des yeux.

« Clarke n'a rien avoir avec ça ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Sa mère se leva et s'avança vers la brune, la surplombant.

« Ton père a toujours été là pour nous. Tout ce qu'il fait c'est pour nous. » expliqua la plus âgée.

Lexa ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle sentait la colère l'envahir de plus en plus vite.

« Mais putain t'es aveugle ou quoi ? Il n'est jamais là. Et tout pour nous ? Me frapper aussi c'est pour mon bien ? ». Lexa était hors d'elle, elle avait perdu le contrôle. _Tout pour elle, c'était une blague ?_

Elle lança un regard méprisant à sa mère avant d'ajouter :

« C'est vrai qu'il est toujours là, hein ? Mais jamais quand t'es là, à croire qu'il t'évite et en plus de ça il te trompe à tout va ! Mais ouvre les yeux ! »

Lexa ne vit pas partir la gifle qui claqua sur sa joue. Elle sentit rapidement une douleur cuisante se répandre, elle ne doutait pas d'avoir la trace de la main de sa mère sur le visage. Elle releva ses yeux vers sa mère. Son regard était meurtrier, elle aurait voulu crier, mais se retenue. Elle se leva et se retrouva soudainement très proche de sa mère qui faisait sa taille. Elle releva un peu le menton puis déclara :

« T'es aveugle, c'est certain ».

Un duel de regards commença entre les deux Woods qu'aucune d'elles ne voulaient perdre. L'une voulant montrer son autorité tandis que l'autre voulait maintenir ses positions. Lexa disait la vérité, elle le savait, et n'avait pas à baisser les yeux, ça serait avouer que sa mère était en position de supériorité, mais ça il n'en était pas question. Les secondes défilaient et Lexa maintenait toujours fermement son regard. De l'extérieur on pouvait voir toute la prestance et le charisme qui émanaient d'elle, tandis que sa mère faiblissait à vu d'œil.

« A chaque fois que je viens, tu me déçois un peu plus Alexandria. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible. Je repars demain soir pour New York, j'espère d'ici là ne pas avoir à croiser ton chemin » déclara-t-elle, puis après un dernier regard qui se voulu glacial elle se retourna et partit prendre ses bagages qu'elle monta à l'étage.

Lexa lâcha un souffle. La réaction de sa mère ne l'étonna pas tant que ça, mais à cause de Clarke et Marcus elle avait eu un petit espoir que sa mère puisse la croire et l'aider, mais elle avait été bien naïve. Elle sortit de chez elle pour marcher, elle voulait prendre l'air et ne pas se retrouver dans la même maison que cette femme.

Ce soir là elle rentra tard et partit dans sa chambre directement. Elle n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil et se retourna encore et encore dans son lit avant de définitivement se lever. Elle prit un livre qu'elle lut tout une partie de la nuit et du matin. Mais lorsque le Soleil se leva, elle réalisa que cette conversation n'avait menait à rien, et qu'elle était toujours coincé avec son père. Et qu'en plus du fait que tout le monde savait, maintenant elle ne pouvait rien faire. De minutes en minutes son humeur baissa. Elle commença à se rabaisser elle-même, se disant qu'elle était vraiment faible de se laisser battre par son père, qu'elle était faible d'aller réclamer de l'aide auprès de tout son entourage, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Et surtout malgré le fait qu'elle disait que l'avis de ses géniteurs ne l'intéressait peu, une phrase que sa mère avait dit ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête : « Tu me déçois ». Elle avait compris avec le temps qu'elle ne serait jamais assez bien pour ses parents et qu'elle devait se construire toute seule, mais une part d'elle, celle qu'on a tous en nous, voulait être reconnue pour ce qu'elle était. Elle voulait que les personnes qui l'ont mis au monde, qui sont supposées l'aimer soient fières d'elle, quoi qu'elle fasse. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer ? Elle s'apitoya sur son sort. Elle n'était pas assez bien, pas assez parfaite. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû essayer de faire plus depuis petite, qu'elle aurait dû prouver sa valeur. Mais quelle valeur ? Avait-elle vraiment de la valeur ? Apportait-elle vraiment quelque chose à ce monde ?

Elle resta cloîtrée dans sa chambre jusqu'à entendre sa mère descendre peu discrètement avec sa valise qui tapait contre tous les murs. Lexa fronça des sourcils, sa mère était supposée partir que ce soir. Puis elle entendit distinctement la porte d'entrée claquer et une voiture démarrer. Et ben voilà, il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour que sa mère la fuie.

Tout le monde finissait par la fuir de toute façon, c'était sa malédiction.

Elle fut dans ce genre de pensées une majeure partie de la matinée. Elle se leva pour tirer ses rideaux épais pour rester dans le noir, puis elle alluma sa chaîne hi-fi et sélectionna une playlist et repartit s'allonger sur son lit.

Clarke attendait des nouvelles de Lexa qui ne vinrent pas, elles étaient supposées se voir pour aller au cinéma, alors après avoir fini de manger elle partit chez sa brune. Elle arriva rapidement chez elle et toqua. Elle attendit quelques secondes puis retoqua mais encore une fois, aucune réponse. Elle hésita puis essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Elle fut surprise qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée. A peine entrée, elle entendit Paint It Black des Rolling Stones à fond. Clarke appela la brune plusieurs fois, mais n'ayant toujours pas de réponse elle s'avança dans les escaliers avant d'arriver devant la porte de la chambre de la brune d'où la musique provenait.

Elle toqua avant d'entrée. Ce qu'elle vit l'étonna. Lexa était repliée en position fœtale sur son lit dans le noir et le volume de la musique était assourdissant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » cria Clarke pour se faire entendre.

Lexa se redressa et la regarda. Son regard était perdu et ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi la blonde était là.

« J'ai parlé à ma mère. »

Clarke hocha de la tête mais se rappela vite du peu de luminosité dans la pièce et alla trouver l'interrupteur pour l'allumer. Elle attrapa la télécommande de la chaîne hi-fi et baissa le son.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle, ayant peur de la réponse. Le regard emprunt d'aucune émotion de Lexa répondit à la question.

« Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être entourée de morts ou de gens qui m'ont lâché. » dit-elle.

Clarke fronça des sourcils et s'approcha du lit de la brune pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Moi aussi, tu sais. Mon père, Finn, les parents de Raven.. » commença-t-elle à énumérer.

« Gustus, mes parents, Costia… » continua Lexa en pensant aux personnes qui l'avaient abandonné également.

« Je veux descendre de ce train infernal et me dire que ça va s'arrêter. Je t'en supplie Clarke fait que ça s'arrête ». La fragilité de la brune déboussola la blonde pendant quelques secondes, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Lexa et passa une main sur sa joue.

« Ça va s'arranger crois moi. » dit-elle doucement. Mais Lexa se déroba avant de se lever et de marcher en rond.

« Putain mais personne comprend ! » s'ecria-t-elle.

Clarke baissa la tête. Elle savait que Lexa parlait de sa maladie. De ses réactions face aux événements, comme la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa mère.

« J'aimerais Lexa »

« Tu peux rien faire d'accord ?! T'es pas dans ma tête alors laisse-moi, je veux qu'on me laisse seule, par pitié ! »

Lexa commençait de nouveau à se barricader, mais Clarke ne voulait pas partir comme la dernière fois. Alors elle se leva et stoppa la marche incessante de la brune.

« Fais-moi confiance. » dit-elle doucement avant d'attraper la main de la brune et de la porter à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser. Elle releva ses yeux vers Lexa qui la regardait troublé. Lexa ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt. Elle regarda de nouveau Clarke, et celle-ci pouvait y voir la surprise et la peur dans son regard. Après un moment interminable Lexa prit la parole.

« J'ai.. J'ai confiance en toi, Clarke » chuchota-t-elle.

Les yeux de la blonde s'agrandirent sous la déclaration de la brune. Un grand sourire se dessina rapidement sur son visage.

« Je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi, Lexa. Merci »

Lexa était fatiguée de tout ça, elle alla vers sa chaîne hi-fi et baissa encore le volume, avant de mettre de la musique classique, elle repartit vers Clarke et la tira vers son lit. Elle s'allongea dessus avant de tourner le dos à la blonde. Au bout de quelques secondes elle se retourna vers sa petite-amie qui était restée debout devant le lit.

« Viens »

La blonde s'exécuta et s'allongea à son tour. Lexa se remit dans sa position initiale. Clarke passa sa main sur le bras de Lexa en lui faisant de douces caresses, puis passa sa main dans les longs cheveux bruns de sa copine. Quand sa main descendit de nouveau vers le bras de Lexa celle-ci lui attrapa la main et la tira vers son ventre.

La blonde s'avança un peu plus vers Lexa qui tenait toujours sa main prisonnière.

« Clarke » appela Lexa d'une voix incertaine.

« Oui ? »

« Tu peux me tenir, serre-moi fort »

La blonde ne se fit pas prier et vint coller son corps contre celui de sa brune et resserra sa prise pour se tenir tout contre Lexa. Celle-ci se calla un peu mieux et rattrapa la main de la blonde qui était contre son ventre et vint la serrer contre elle.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle.

Clarke sourit, elle se redressa à peine pour déposer un baiser dans le creux du cou de sa petite-amie avant de lui dire :

« Je suis là, Lexa. Je ne pars pas »

Lexa se renferma dans un mutisme mais du moins ne repoussa pas Clarke à son plus grand bonheur.

Elles restèrent comme ça pendant plus de deux heures pendant lesquelles Lexa s'était endormie, épuisée après ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle se réveilla un peu perdue et sentit une pression dans son dos et vit la main de sa blonde qu'elle tenait toujours fermement contre elle. Elle se retourna doucement et s'écarta de quelques centimètres pour se retrouver en face de Clarke qui lui fit un petit sourire. Celle-ci passa sa main sur sa joue puis remit une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille.

« Ça va un peu mieux ? » demanda-t-elle.

Lexa hocha de la tête. Ses yeux retrouvèrent vite leurs homologues. L'océan se mélangea à la forêt, et passèrent chacun par plusieurs émotions jusqu'à qu'une seule persiste. L'amour. La main de Lexa vint se poser sur le cou de la blonde et la rapprocha d'elle. Elles pouvaient chacune sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre, et Lexa ferma la distance entre elles pour retrouver ces lèvres qu'elles adoraient tant. Après plusieurs baisers chastes, Lexa se mit sur le dos et rapprocha Clarke d'elle, l'enlaçant d'un bras, tandis que la blonde déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune et commença à tracer des arabesques sur le bras libre de Lexa.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Oui » répondit Lexa curieuse mais un peu effrayée à la fois.

« Tes parents » commença-t-elle. Lexa se crispa un peu, puis se détendit légèrement « Ils se sont rencontrés comment ? Ils viennent d'où ? Tu m'as dit que t'as pas d'autre famille hormis Anya, donc t'as plus de grands-parents ou autre ? »

Lexa prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer :

« Mon père est américain, il m'a jamais vraiment parlé de ses parents je sais seulement qu'ils sont morts avant que je ne naisse. J'ai appris plus tard par Gustus, son frère, qu'ils étaient stricts et peu démonstratifs d'affection. Peut-être que mon père tient ça d'eux. »

Clarke hocha de la tête doucement.

« Ma mère est australienne et a été élevé par une de ses tantes, je sais juste que ses parents ont divorcé quand elle était jeune, que son père est parti et que sa mère est morte peu de temps après. Elle est fille unique. »

« Pas des enfances très faciles » déclara Clarke.

« Non. » répondit simplement Lexa d'accord avec les dires de la blonde. « Mon père était en voyage en Australie et a rencontré ma mère qui était encore étudiante. Il lui restait sa dernière année à faire avant de rentrer dans un très grand cabinet là où elle avait effectué ses stages et qui lui avait fait une offre d'emploi. Mais mon père lui a très vite posé un ultimatum. Les Woods se doivent d'assumer leur devoir et Gustus ne voulait rien entendre de l'entreprise familiale, donc mon père a repris la succession de son père après son décès. Il a dit à ma mère que soit elle venait avec lui, soit elle pouvait l'oublier. Ma mère n'avait plus vraiment d'attache en Australie hormis bien sur cette offre d'emploi en or qu'elle a rapidement refusé pour le suivre aux Etats-Unis. »

« C'est horrible » déclara Clarke en pensant à cet ultimatum.

« C'est mon père » répondit Lexa d'un ton neutre.

« Ta mère devait vraiment l'aimer »

« Mhm.. Surement. Je me dis que c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle est toujours avec lui malgré ce qu'il est, au fond d'elle une petite part doit toujours l'aimer. »

Un petit silence s'installa avant que Lexa ne demande : « Et les tiens ? »

« Assez cliché. Ils sont tous les deux américains, et se sont rencontrés à la fac. Mon père y était pour devenir ingénieur et ma mère médecin. A ce qui parait il lui a demandé une dizaine de fois un rencard avant qu'elle se décide enfin. Elle était très studieuse, et selon mon père carrément coincée » expliqua Clarke qui se mit à rire en revoyant son père lui expliquer ça et le visage déconfit de sa mère. « Bref ils se sont mariés et voilà. Ils sont tous les deux enfants uniques. Mes grands-parents du côté de ma mère sont morts quand j'étais petite et du côté de mon père ils sont toujours en vie mais mon grand-père est dans une maison de retraite, du coup il reste que ma grand-mère que je vois pour les fêtes de famille. »

« C'est mignon » lâcha Lexa.

« De quoi ? » demanda Clarke en relevant sa tête pour regarder sa brune.

« Ton père qui essayait de conquérir ta mère. »

Clarke sourit, « Oui, et la mère de ma mère n'était pas très contente de voir mon père lui tourner autour, elle disait qu'il allait la distraire de ses études, mais au final elle est arrivée à concilier les deux. »

* * *

Et voilà qu'Halloween venait d'arriver. Lexa avait très vite abandonné et avait laissé Octavia, Clarke et Raven s'occupaient de tout. Elle était allée à son cours d'équitation puis était allée tout acheter pour la soirée. Quand elle arriva chez elle, sa maison fut méconnaissable. Devant l'entrée des citrouilles et des toiles d'araignées étaient déposées et accrochées un peu partout. Elle attrapa difficilement tous les sacs remplis d'alcool pour la plupart et arriva enfin à l'intérieur.

A l'intérieur, la décoration était tout autre. Elle s'avança et fronça des sourcils. Bien évidemment elles avaient poussé tous les meubles laissant une grande place pour les invités, mais ce qui la surprenait était les décorations. Il y avait des mannequins déguisaient en zombie, de l'autre des vaisseaux spatiaux ou encore des dessins de flammes et d'explosions surement réalisés par Clarke.

« Heu les filles, c'est quoi le thème de la soirée ? » demanda-t-elle incertaine. Les trois autres filles avaient voulu tenir ça secret, et lui faire la surprise.

« Post-apocalyptique » répondit Raven blasée avant de reprendre son installation de lumières perchée sur un escabeau. Octavia accrochait des armes archaïques un peu partout tandis que Clarke déplaçait un énorme chaudron vers la cuisine.

Lexa s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

« Et ça c'est pour… ? »

« L'alcool. Cocktail dans un chaudron géant ! C'est une bonne idée, non ? » demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Lexa retint un rire mais ses yeux la trahirent.

« Hey te moque pas » déclara Clarke en faisant une moue. Lexa l'attrapa par la taille et la rapprocha d'elle.

« Je me moque pas » dit-elle tout en déposant des baisers sur les lèvres de Clarke qui s'étirent en sourire.

« Vous avez prévenu les invités pour le thème ? » demanda Lexa.

« Oui, commandante » répondit Octavia.

La concernée secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un déguisement.

* * *

 **Alors voilà. Pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre finalement. Déjà la voiture est ready ! Hahahah ! Ensuite on à la venue de la matriarche Woods, puis un Halloween qui promet ?**

 **D'ailleurs, vous êtes prêts pour Halloween ? Vous allez vous déguiser en quoi (si vous vous déguisez ^^) ?**

 **Une petite review ne tue personne, et donne du baume à mon cœur )**

 **Guest5** **: Coucou, merci pour ton petit mot, c'est jamais rigolo un décès. Bref, comme tu dis vaut mieux pas que Clarke entende parler de la petite escapade de Lexa, mais bon déjà Lexa a fait un effort ici et ne l'a pas repoussé. Je sens que tu ne vas pas apprécier Mme Woods… Me frappe pas haha ! Bisous :)**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Alors oui on est lundi mais je pense que vous avez compris, je ne sais pas tenir un délai. Du coup je pense qu'il est préférable que je dise que je publierai le dimanche ou le lundi en général, ou au moins c'est sur qu'il y aura un chapitre par semaine.**

 **Enfin bref, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, et merci de prendre le temps de lire encore cette ff.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **That was her magic, she could still see the sunset, even on those darkest days - Atticus**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 :** **T'es vraiment incorrigible**

La journée passa bien vite, et les invités allaient bientôt arriver. Lexa était dans sa chambre entrain de finaliser son costume. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir avant de finalement rejoindre ses amis au rez-de-chaussée.

Les filles n'avaient pas lésiné sur la décoration. Lexa admira leur travail, l'ambiance était parfaitement dans le thème. Il y avait les premières installations que Lexa avait vu en rentrant, mais maintenant la pièce semblait beaucoup plus sombre. Elle était plongée dans le noir et seulement éclairée par des jeux de lumière que Raven et Wick avaient installé. Des toiles d'araignées étaient accrochées un peu partout, le bar de la cuisine était rempli de bouteilles pour tous les goûts et Clarke et Raven étaient en train de finaliser leur cocktail dans leur chaudron géant. Lexa s'avança vers elle avec un sourire sur le visage.

Elle passa de l'autre côté du bar et pu admirer Clarke à sa guise. La jeune femme avait opté pour des sortes de rangers, un jean noir déchiré, un t-shirt recouvert par une veste en cuir noire et bleue. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés avec simplement de mèches attachées à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle portait également des mitaines en cuir et une arme à feu rentrée à l'arrière de son jean ainsi qu'un couteau autour de sa cuisse. Son visage paraissait sale, son maquillage était plutôt réussi.

« Salut beauté » murmura Lexa qui s'était doucement approchée d'elle.

Clarke leva la tête, elle n'avait pas vu sa brune venir, trop occupée dans sa préparation. Lorsqu'elle vit Lexa, elle ne put décrocher son regard de celle-ci. Ses cheveux étaient tressés de façon complexe ce qui lui rappela la soirée qu'elles avaient passé chez Octavia. Elle portait ses fidèles doc martens mais cette fois-ci lacées jusqu'en haut. Elle avait un pantalon en cuir noir moulant, un débardeur blanc tâché de poussière et par-dessus une chemise à carreaux rouge qu'elle avait déchiré à plusieurs endroits pour l'occasion, et on pouvait voir du faux sang sur sa peau ainsi qu'une fausse coupure au-dessus de sa poitrine. A sa taille se tenait un des couteaux que Clarke avait pu observer dans sa chambre.

Raven fixa à son tour la brune, qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu walking dead ? » demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

« Si. Et vous êtes plutôt bien assorties toutes les deux. Les survivantes post-apocalyptique ! » déclara Raven avec un clin d'œil.

« Le tien n'est pas mal non plus, Spacewalker » répondit-elle.

En effet l'hispanique avait opté pour une combinaison d'astronaute qui lui allait à la perfection. Elle rendit un sourire fier d'elle à Lexa.

Clarke n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot, Lexa lui manquait, le corps de Lexa lui manquait, et elle avait envi d'arracher ses vêtements là tout de suite, et lui faire l'amour. Commençant à avoir chaud elle secoua la tête.

« Elle est passée où Octavia ? » demanda Lexa qui jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle, où seul Kyle restait. Il avait opté pour des vêtements foncés et un masque à gaz.

« Elle est partie chez Lincoln pour se préparer, puis ils allaient chercher Bellamy, ils ne devraient pas tarder. » expliqua Clarke qui retrouva enfin la parole.

« Je peux vous aider à faire quoi ? » demanda Lexa qui ne se sentait pas très utile.

« Il y a pleins de sachets de bonbons dans les sacs là, tu peux les mettre dans des saladiers si tu veux » proposa Clarke.

« Des bonbons sérieux ? Vous les avez acheté quand ? » demanda Lexa perplexe. C'était elle qui était allée faire les courses et aucun bonbon n'était marquée sur la liste qu'Octavia lui avait donné.

« Bah c'est Halloween non ? Et en plus c'est Clarke qui a fait un caprice, même si dans l'idée je suis d'accord avec elle » répondit l'hispanique avec un grand sourire. Elle savait très bien que si elle utilisait Clarke comme excuse Lexa n'aurait plus rien à redire.

Et en effet celle-ci hocha simplement de la tête avant de s'atteler à sa tâche.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elles avaient fini et Kyle terminait de brancher son ordi avec les différents câbles pour la musique.

Octavia, Lincoln et Bellamy arrivèrent à ce moment là.

« Wow » s'exclama Raven en voyant le déguisement d'Octavia.

Elle était digne d'une guerrière du seigneur des anneaux. Elle avait une fausse épée accrochée à son dos et des peintures de guerre. Ses cheveux étaient également tressés en arrière. Elle sourit satisfaite de son effet.

« Et oui, et regardez j'ai mon guerrier » dit-elle en attrapant le bras de Lincoln, qui lui aussi porté le même genre de déguisement.

« Et toi, tu es ? » demanda Raven en regardant Bellamy.

Il avait opté pour des vêtements noirs, ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière et son visage était entièrement maquillé tel un squelette.

« Appelle-moi zombieboy » dit-il fier de lui.

Lexa s'approcha de lui tout en prenant son couteau et jouant avec entre ses doigts.

« Fais attention à toi. Je vais me faire un plaisir de te tuer zombieboy » dit-elle d'un air sérieux avant de partir en fou rire en voyant la mine déconfite du brun.

« C'est pas pour être rabat-joie mais je suis pas sure qu'avoir une vraie arme à une soirée soit une bonne idée Lexa » déclara Octavia.

« Ah oui.. J'y avais pas pensé.. » répondit Lexa avec une petite moue. « Mais du coup, je ressemble plus vraiment à une tueuse de zombie »

« C'est pas grave, je vais trouver un truc pour le remplacer » expliqua Clarke qui partait déjà à la recherche d'une supposée arme. Elle revint rapidement avec une des fausses haches de la décoration.

« Bon c'est pas un poignard mais l'idée est là » dit-elle, en tendant sa trouvaille vers sa brune.

Celle-ci sourit en l'attrapant et vint déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde.

« Merci »

Finalement les invités commencèrent à arriver.

« Comment vas la plus belle de la soirée ? » interrogea Echo en passant son bras sur les épaules de Lexa. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre.

« T'es pas possible ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Echo en se retenant de rire. Elle savait très bien que Lexa était réservée et n'aimait en aucun cas les compliments, et bien évidemment en tant que bonne amie Echo adorait la mettre mal à l'aise. Mais ceci ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, tout le monde étant Clarke qui regardait d'un œil mauvais la nouvelle arrivante. Elle se recula un peu vers Raven qui lui demanda :

« C'est qui elle ? »

« Echo une amie de Lexa, et je suppose que la brune derrière qui est arrivée avec elle est Ontari. »

Clarke continua à surveiller l'échange entre sa petite-amie et les deux nouvelles arrivantes. Elle avait bien compris qu'Echo était hétéro, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Elle aussi pensait bien l'être avant de se rendre compte de son attirance pour les femmes, et c'est donc pour ça qu'elle n'appréciait pas trop la proximité de la blonde avec sa brune.

« Comment elle est habillée, sérieux ?! » déclara Clarke plus pour elle-même. Raven leva un sourcil avant de la regarder.

« Tu ne serais pas jalouse par hasard ? »

« Tsss arrête. C'est juste que regarde là, elle est à moitié à poil quoi » argumenta la blonde.

« Mhm.. En même temps ça lui va bien » répondit l'hispanique en haussant des épaules. Clarke regarda son amie quelques secondes surprise par sa déclaration, puis reporta son attention sur Echo.

Elle portait un mini short blanc, et un simple bandeau également blanc autour de sa poitrine. Pour le reste de son corps elle avait enroulé ici et là quelques bandes médicales. Elle s'était faite des grosses cernes et des hématomes un peu par tout sur le corps. Et en l'observant plus, Clarke dut s'avouer que Raven avait raison. Ce qui rajoutait que plus à sa jalousie.

Prise d'une soudaine envie de « marquer son territoire » Clarke s'avança près de sa brune et vint se poster à ses côtés. Lexa tourna la tête en sentant sa présence à sa gauche et lui fit un sourire.

« Te voilà ! Clarke, Ontari. Ontari, Clarke ma copine »

Ontari se contenta d'un petit signe de main, et la blonde ne sut pas trop quoi en penser. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir puisqu'elle sentit deux bises claquer sur ses joues avant qu'Echo ne s'écarte un peu.

« Contente de te revoir, Clarke »

Clarke essaya d'esquisser un sourire, puis répondit :

« Moi aussi » tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Elle entendit du bruit vers l'entrée et enfin les invités arrivés. Elle reconnut pas mal de gens de son lycée dont Monty et Jasper.

« Excusez-moi, je vais aller leur dire bonjour » dit-elle à l'attention des trois autres jeunes femmes avant de s'éclipser, heureuse d'avoir trouvé un moyen d'échapper à cette conversation.

« Yoooo Clarke ! » s'écria Jasper en la voyant arriver.

« Jasper ! » répondit-elle à son tour avant de lui faire une accolade puis y en fit de même avec Monty.

Jasper portait des baskets, un treillis, un bombers, et des lunettes d'aviateur sur sa tête. Monty lui était resté plus simple et avait opté pour une tenue ressemblant finalement à celle de Clarke. Des vêtements normaux avec pas mal de faux sang.

« Trop délire le décor ! » déclara le plus grand en s'avançant dans la pièce. « Eh mec, regarde un peu ! ». Jasper désigna le gros chaudron dont Clarke et Raven étaient plus que fières.

« C'est excellent » répondit Monty avant d'admirer les lieux à son tour « Cette maison est gigantesque » commenta-t-il.

Clarke acquiesça de la tête.

Il y avait à présent tous les amis de Clarke, l'équipe de basket, et quelques personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais elle se douta que c'était les amis de Lexa qui s'approchaient vers elle et la prenait dans leur bras. Lexa semblait être très respectée par chacun d'entre eux. Ils étaient tous à son écoute, et faut dire que cela rajoutait à son charisme et donc à son charme. Ses amis étaient pour le moins impressionnant. Deux d'entre eux étaient très grands, musclés de toute évidence, et barbus. Un autre jeune homme semblait plus jeune et elle se dit que s'était surement le frère de… Luna, se dit-elle en essayant de se souvenir de tous les prénoms. Elle remarqua qu'ils avaient tous choisi le même thème de déguisements et ressemblaient à des guerriers un peu dans le style d'Octavia et Lincoln. Elle remarqua le regard de Lexa sur elle, qui ne tarda pas à lui faire signe.

Arrivée à leur hauteur Lexa la rapprocha d'elle avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe.

« Je te présente Gustus, Ryder, Emori, Luna, et son petit frère Artigas. Et les gars voici Clarke »

Ils la saluèrent tous très poliment et elle en fit de même, au bout d'un petit moment ils lui parurent moins intimidants et elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Lexa qui s'était positionnée derrière elle.

La soirée battait son plein. Les basses de la musique résonnaient, tout le monde dansaient et semblaient de plus en plus alcoolisés. Lexa faisait des va-et-vient entre son groupe d'amis du lycée ainsi que les autres, puis passa du temps avec Clarke.

Elle retrouva un moment Octavia auprès du bar et vient l'enlacer.

« Tu me manques O » dit-elle avec une voix éraillée.

« Tu es complètement bourrée mais toi aussi tu me manques, Commandante. » répondit Octavia en riant.

« Rooh arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » ronchonna Lexa, ce qui fit rire encore plus Octavia qui resserra leur étreinte.

Après ce petit moment intime Lexa repartit rejoindre Emori et Luna. Et Octavia resta quelques secondes à la regarder avec un grand sourire. Lexa était définitivement comme une sœur pour elle.

Raven, Wick, Octavia, Lincoln et Clarke se retrouvèrent dans la salle à danser tous ensemble quand la blonde sentit des mains attraper sa taille et un corps chaud se coller à elle. Elle reconnut de suite l'odeur de Lexa qui s'approcha pour déposer un baiser dans le cou de la blonde. Celle-ci se retourna rapidement avant d'embrasser sa brune. Elle sentit un léger goût d'alcool lorsqu'elle accéda à la bouche de Lexa qui se fit un plaisir de répondre au baiser, mais cela ne la déragea pas, elle aussi avait bu. A bout de souffle elles coupèrent leur baiser. Lexa regarda Clarke avec une telle intensité que celle-ci se sentit gênée pendant quelques secondes. Lexa s'approcha de son oreille avant de lui murmurer suffisamment fort pour que la blonde puisse entendre malgré la musique

« J'ai envie d'une seule chose c'est de t'arracher tes vêtements, là tout de suite. »

Elle se remit à fixer sa blonde qui se mit à virer au rouge. La luxure qui passait dans les yeux de Lexa fit allumer une douce chaleur dans tout le corps de Clarke.

* * *

« Elles sont parties où les filles ? » demanda Raven à Octavia. Celle-ci commençait à sentir les effets de l'alcool et se mit à rire. L'hispanique leva un sourcil en affichant un regard d'incompréhension.

« Elle a un peu forcé sur votre potion magique » expliqua Lincoln en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa petite-amie pour la maintenir.

« La dernière fois que je les aie vu, elles allaient surement se sauter dessus s'il n'y avait eu personne dans cette pièce, je suppose qu'elles sont parties trouver un endroit plus calme. »

Raven se mit à rire à son tour tout en secouant la tête.

« On est d'accord, qu'elles font que ça ? » dit-elle toujours en riant. Octavia acquiesça en repartant dans un fou rire.

« Et Bellamy il a disparu ? »

Octavia se redressa puis examina la salle avant de trouver son frère qui dansait un collé-serré contre Echo.

« Il est là bas » dit-elle en le montrant du doigt. Raven dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour finalement le voir.

« Eh ben je vois que ça s'amuse aussi ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Wick revint avec des verres près d'elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Mhm je crois que tout le monde s'amuse » déclara-t-il.

* * *

Lexa était en train de tirer Clarke derrière elle alors que celle-ci papillonnait de droite à gauche. La brune arriva enfin à sortir de la masse de jeunes qui déambulaient de partout jusqu'à qu'elle rentra en plein dans l'un d'eux. Elle releva la tête et tomba sur Murphy. Elle se retourna deux secondes pour voir où était Clarke qui tenait toujours sa main, mais celle-ci était de dos et parlait à Maya.

Lexa se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

« Excuse-moi » dit-elle en serrant des dents. Elle devait bien se tenir si elle voulait qu'il ne dise rien.

« Comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire. « T'as besoin d'un truc pour ce soir ? ». Lexa le regarda de haut en bas ne sachant pas s'il était sérieux.

« Tu rigoles ? T'es pas en train de vendre dans MA maison ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, n'essayant plus d'être polie. « Et dois-je te rappeler notre accord ? Je t'ai dit que c'était juste un dérapage et d'en parler à personne ! »

« Un dérapage, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous avant de revenir » déclara-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel et gloussant.

« Murphy.. » menaça Lexa.

« C'est bon, c'est bon. Mais en échange de mon silence je veux que tu me présentes à cette fille » dit-il en montrant du menton Emori. Lexa se retourna pour voir de qui il parlait. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle voulut accepter. Mais Emori était son amie et John Murphy n'était vraiment pas recommandable.

« N'y pense même pas » répondit-elle.

« C'est bon, j'irai moi-même lui parler. Et puis j'irai peut-être parler à blondie d'ailleurs »

Clarke se rapprocha à ce moment là.

« Me parler de quoi ? »

Le regard de Lexa passa de Clarke à Murphy.

Lexa n'eut qu'un seul réflexe et fut d'attraper le jeune homme par le col de sa chemise et de le pousser contre un mur. Elle n'eut pas besoin de parler, pensant que son regard menaçant suffirait.

Elle le relâcha avant de retourner auprès de Clarke.

« Il parlait de quoi ? » demanda la blonde perdue.

« C'est rien »

« C'est rien ? Ça ne semblait pas être _rien_ ! » rétorqua Clarke.

Murphy s'avança tout en écoutant la conversation.

« Tu voulais me dire quoi ? » demanda la blonde en voyant John les rejoindre.

Celui-ci regarda Lexa avant d'esquisser un sourire mesquin et de déclarer.

« J'ai juste vendu un peu de came à ta chère et tendre »

« Quand ça ? » demanda Clarke qui essaya de cacher sa surprise.

« Clarke.. » commença Lexa, mais la concernée l'ignora complètement.

« Quand ?! »

« Il y a deux semaines, je dirai » répondit Murphy avec un sourire.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche puis la referma se disant que ce n'était pas vrai, ce n'était pas possible. Elle regarda Lexa avant de partir vers l'étage, le seul endroit qui avait été interdit aux invités. Lexa lança un regard meurtrier à Murphy, ne prenant pas le temps de lui dire autre chose, le mal était fait, et elle devait arranger les choses avec Clarke. Elle le bouscula et arriva rapidement à l'étage. Elle remarqua la lumière passer sous sa chambre et l'ouvrit rapidement, mais elle surprit deux jeunes en plein ébats.

« Putain, dégagez de ma chambre ! » s'écria-t-elle folle de rage. Les deux jeunes effrayés récupérèrent rapidement leurs vêtements au sol et partirent en courant. Lexa frappa dans un mur. C'était vraiment une catastrophe et elle ne comprit pas comment cette soirée avait pu virer comme ça. Il y a encore quelques minutes elle était joyeuse et avait juste envie de prendre du plaisir avec sa petite-amie. Petite-amie qui n'était de toute évidence pas dans sa chambre. Elle se fit une note de bruler ses draps avant de repartir dans le couloir. Elle fit toutes les pièces une par une avant d'arriver dans une des chambres d'amis qui possédait un balcon. Clarke était dans le noir, seulement éclairée par les rayons de la Lune.

« Clarke » appela la brune. La blonde ne se tourna pas, mais Lexa put entendre un reniflement. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, sa blonde avait pleuré et c'était de sa faute.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à se trouver derrière Clarke, elle déposa une main sur l'épaule de celle-ci mais la blonde s'en déroba aussitôt.

« Je.. Je suis désolée » commença Lexa d'une petite voix.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » demanda Clarke sur un ton de reproches en faisant face à Lexa.

« Je sais pas… Ça n'avait pas d'importance »

« Pas d'importance ? Je croyais qu'on était là l'une pour l'autre. Et je peux comprendre, avec beaucoup de difficultés, mais je peux comprendre que tu avais besoin de t'évader. Mais il y a d'autres moyens, et en plus tu as fait ça seule, sans me prévenir. T'imagines s'il t'était arrivée quelque chose ? » s'écria-t-elle tandis que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

Lexa s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, tandis que Clarke donna des petits coups de ses mains contre le torse de Lexa mais celle-ci maintint sa prise.

« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée » répéta-t-elle, jusqu'à ce que Clarke stoppa ses coups et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte.

Lorsqu'elle sentit Clarke se calmer, Lexa s'écarta un peu pour poser son front contre le sien et fit passer tout son amour et ses remords à travers ses yeux émeraude. Clarke renifla un petit coup avant d'essuyer ses joues.

« Tu ne partiras pas d'ici avant que tu ne m'aies tout raconter » dit-elle d'un ton ne laissant pas de place au choix.

Lexa acquiesça et amena Clarke dans la chambre et la fit asseoir confortablement sur le lit. Ça pouvait être long. Et elle raconta tout, dans les moindres détails, tout en précisant à plusieurs reprises que la blonde qu'elle avait rencontré n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux et que jamais elle n'aurait envisagé de coucher avec elle. Jamais elle ne tromperait Clarke. Elle avait juste besoin d'une présence pour se droguer. Clarke eut dû mal à entendre tout ça, mais ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que Lexa eût terminé.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir caché ça, je, j'avais honte. »

Clarke attrapa la main de la brune et joua avec pendant quelques secondes.

« Ne me refait plus jamais ça. Ne me mens plus. T'imagines si tu avais eu un accident, si tu avais fait une overdose, hein ? »

« Je sais. J'ai agi bêtement.. » dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Je t'aime, tu comprends ? » demanda Clarke en faisant une pression sur la main de Lexa qui releva la tête.

« Je sais, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi _moi_. Tu es si.. » commença-t-elle en ayant un regard admiratif vers la blonde.

Malgré leur conversation elles avaient encore beaucoup d'alcool dans leur sang et Lexa savait qu'elle était dans le stade où elle ne retenait plus ses mots.

« Tu t'approches de la perfection, je fais que des conneries et toi tu restes auprès de moi. Regarde je te fais souffrir, je te fais pleurer. Et je ne comprends pas. Tu.. tu es la seule, hormis Anya, qui aies tout vu de moi, tout entendu, et pourtant tu restes. Alors non je ne comprends pas. »

« Je t'aime »

« Oui, mais.. »

« Je t'aime » répéta Clarke avec encore plus de conviction dans ses mots. « Je t'aime. Et pour moi ça veut dire que je ne partirais pas, que je ne fuirais pas à la moindre petite dispute. On m'a toujours dit que la communication c'est la clef pour toute bonne relation. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu me parles, d'accord ? »

Lexa hocha de la tête telle une enfant.

Clarke se pencha vers Lexa et vint l'embrasser tendrement. Elle regarda ces yeux d'un vert magnifique, et elle se dit qu'elle était raide dingue de cette femme.

« Et toi, Lexa Woods, tu m'aimes ? » dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'hocher de la tête frénétiquement tout en répétant plusieurs fois ces trois mots symboliques. Clarke sourit face au comportement enfantin de sa petite-amie puis elle repensa à ce qu'elles avaient débuté avant de rencontrer Murphy. Elle vint donc retrouver les lèvres de sa brune avant de la pousser doucement de sorte à ce que Lexa s'allonge sur le lit. Celle-ci mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Son corps réagissait à tous les gestes de la blonde et y répondait, sans pour autant que son cerveau soit connecté. C'était une sensation incroyable. Elle n'avait pas à réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait c'était naturel, quasi instinctif et primaire. Elle retrouva vite le dessus et commença à déshabiller Clarke.

Elle arriva au jeans de la blonde qu'elle déboutonna rapidement et qu'elle fit glisser le long de ses jambes avant de buter à ses rangers.

« La prochaine fois tu pourras éviter de mettre des chaussures avec autant de lacets ? » demanda-t-elle.

Clarke se redressa sur ses coudes pour lui lancer un regard.

« Dit-elle, alors qu'elle porte toujours des docs »

« Je les ferme rarement jusqu'en haut »

« Mhm arrête de parler » commanda Clarke tandis que Lexa venait de finir sa tâche pouvant admirer le corps de sa blonde en sous-vêtements.

Puis elle aussi se retrouva vite sans vêtement. Elles laissèrent leur corps s'exprimer, ça leur avait tellement manqué. Lexa se débarrassa rapidement des sous-vêtements de sa blonde et des siens. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle du corps de Clarke, l'aimant que plus encore, à chaque fois qu'elle entendait les gémissements de la blonde. Elle s'attarda sur son cou, le mordillant et le léchant. Elle passa par la poitrine généreuse de la blonde qu'elle aimait tant, puis traça une ligne de sa langue sur son ventre plat. Sous ses assauts Clarke se cambra que plus voulant que Lexa la touche à un endroit bien précis. Elle sentit la brune sourire contre sa peau, et comprit très bien qu'elle s'amusait à la faire languir.

« Lexa » supplia-t-elle dans un gémissement.

L'interpellée releva la tête avec un sourire qu'elle essayait de masquer.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment. La blonde lui fit un regard lourd de sens.

« Je n'ai pas encore fini » répondit Lexa avant de glisser un peu plus vers le bas et venir embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses de sa blonde. Elle prit son temps, suffisamment longtemps pour que Clarke n'en puisse plus, et ainsi Lexa se décida à lui donner ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle passa doucement sa langue contre le point sensible de Clarke qui poussa un gémissement plus fort que les précédents, sortant enfin de son supplice. Mais Lexa ne comptait pas en rester là et prit également son temps sur cette zone. Elle voulait que Clarke atteigne un point de non retour avant de réellement la faire jouir. Et ça fonctionnait, la blonde sentait en elle toute cette chaleur qui se répandait en elle et venait se concentrer dans son bas ventre. Lexa était douée pour lui faire perdre tous ces moyens, elle le savait. Elle glissa une main dans les cheveux bruns pour essayer de faire comprendre à Lexa qu'elle ne pouvait plus tenir.

« Lexa, s'il te plait » supplia-t-elle une seconde fois. A ce moment elle se fichait éperdument de savoir si ses supplications étaient pathétiques ou pas, elle avait besoin de Lexa en elle. La brune sourit une dernière fois, fière de l'effet qu'elle avait sur sa blonde, et accepta enfin la demande de Clarke. Elle inséra facilement deux doigts en sa petite-amie prouvant encore une fois son excitation, elle exécuta des gestes lents et contrôlés. Le fait de voir Clarke comme ça l'excitait comme pas permis. Elle put rapidement glisser un troisième doigt avant de revenir contre Clarke et d'accélérer la cadence. Au point où Clarke en était, elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de rejoindre le septième ciel que lui offrait Lexa, qui vint l'embrasser lorsqu'elle sentit les parois de Clarke se resserrer autour de ses doigts. La brune ne pourrait jamais se lasser de voir ce spectacle. Clarke était dans une position que plus vulnérable et s'abandonnait à elle.

Elle laissa la blonde profiter de son orgasme avant de se retirer et de porter ses doigts à sa bouche pour venir les goûter. Clarke déglutit difficilement en voyant le geste de Lexa. Elle n'aurait pas cru que cela puisse autant lui plaire, elle avait envi de cette femme, encore et encore. Ce fut donc naturellement qu'elle vint embrasser langoureusement sa brune qui se fit un plaisir de l'accueillir. Clarke avait bien l'intention de se venger.

* * *

« Eh ben vous en avez mis du temps » déclara Raven en voyant son couple favori s'approcher d'elle.

« Oui on parlait avec Echo » déclara Lexa croyant s'en sortir.

« Oui, et c'est pour ça qu'Echo n'a pas lâché Bellamy depuis le début de la soirée, et que Bell est en train de la peloter contre le mur là-bas » dit-elle en désignant du menton les deux jeunes adultes. « D'ailleurs tes tresses à moitié défaites c'est normal ? »

Lexa se pinça les lèvres puis jeta un coup d'œil discret à Clarke qui semblait vouloir s'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

« Je te l'avais dit » déclara Octavia en levant sa main pour faire un high-five avec sa complice qui claqua sa main dans la sienne avec joie.

* * *

Vers 4h du matin beaucoup d'invités partirent de la soirée, chacun venant remercier leur hôte.

Clarke se tenait non loin de Lexa et discutait avec Octavia et Raven, ou plutôt les deux jeunes femmes discutaient et Clarke s'était perdue dans la contemplation de sa belle brune.

Elle se demanda si les gens savaient à quel point parfois sans s'en rendre compte un geste anodin pouvait les rendre que plus attirants ? Elle regarda Lexa passer sa langue sur ses lèvres après avoir pris une gorgée de son verre, sa main passer dans ses cheveux, un simple clignement d'yeux. Elle se dit qu'en étant un peu attentif on pouvait voir en chaque personne quelque chose de beau qu'ils ignorent eux-mêmes. Mais c'est Lexa qu'elle adorait admirer par-dessus tout. Sa façon de tenir son verre, ses doigts si fins, son petit froncement de sourcils lorsqu'elle est concentrée ou alors la façon dont elle penche légèrement la tête lorsqu'elle est à l'écoute, ses pommettes que plus saillantes quand elle sourit. Oh oui Lexa était sublime.

« Eh oh ! » interpella Raven en agitant sa main devant les yeux de Clarke qui papillonnèrent à cette intrusion. L'hispanique suivit son regard et leva les yeux au ciel.

« T'es vraiment incorrigible ! »

« Comment ça ? » demanda la blonde qui ne comprenait pas.

« Tu crois que j'ai pas vu qui tu matais, ça fait au moins cinq minutes qu'on t'appelle et tu ne réagis pas, t'as même un peu de bave » argumenta sa meilleure amie en riant, suivie par Octavia.

Clarke baissa la tête en rougissant. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, dès que Lexa était dans la même pièce qu'elle, elle oubliait tout ce qui l'entourait.

* * *

A la fin de la soirée seul Octavia, Raven, Lexa et Clarke se retrouvèrent dans le salon pour un peu ranger avant de continuer tout ça le lendemain. Ayant fait de la place, elles purent enfin s'affaler sur les canapés, Clarke nicha rapidement sa tête dans le cou de Lexa.

« Alors, Bellamy et Echo, hein ? » demanda Raven.

« Il faut le croire » répondit Octavia.

« Je croyais qu'il ne faisait pas dans les relations » déclara Clarke en se joignant à la conversation.

« Oh crois-moi il ne risque pas de se retrouver en couple avec Echo » répondit Lexa avec un petit rire.

« Comment ça ? » demanda l'hispanique.

« Eh ben Bell' ne s'attache pas et Echo non plus, donc je ne vois pas trop comment ils pourraient décider dans un avenir plus ou moins proche de se mettre ensemble » expliqua la brune.

« C'est dommage, j'aimerais bien que mon frère comprenne ce que ça fait que d'être amoureux » répondit Octavia songeuse.

« Oui » répondit doucement Lexa en passant sa main dans les cheveux de sa blonde qui semblait s'être endormie.

« Une vraie marmotte » commenta Raven en murmurant. « Tu devrais la réveiller et la mettre au lit avant qu'elle ne s'endorme définitivement sur ce canapé. »

Lexa haussa des épaules, elle ne comptait pas réveiller Clarke. Alors tout doucement elle passa une main sous les genoux de sa blonde et vint passer son autre bras derrière son dos pour la maintenir près d'elle. Elle se releva rapidement comme si Clarke pesait seulement 5 kilos.

Raven souleva un sourcil impressionnée et se tourna vers Octavia qui ne fut pas choquée du tout. Elle savait que malgré son gabarit sa meilleure amie avait une force incroyable.

« Bon nous aussi on va se coucher, on peut prendre la chambre du fond ? » demanda Octavia.

Lexa lui répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif avant de commencer à monter les escaliers. Arrivées dans sa chambre elle se souvint rapidement de la scène qu'elle avait vu dans son lit et se ravisa rapidement. Malgré la fatigue il était hors de question que Clarke ou elle ne dorment là. Elle réfléchie deux secondes, mais avec le nombre de chambre ce n'était pas bien compliquée alors elle partit dans la chambre où elle et sa petite-amie s'étaient retrouvées plutôt. Octavia et Raven avait pris la chambre juste à côté.

Elle déposa délicatement Clarke sur le lit qui ronchonna un peu avant de se mettre en boule ayant perdu la chaleur de Lexa. Celle-ci entreprit de lui enlever ses chaussures pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, elle les maudissait maintenant, c'était certain. Enfin fini, elle décida d'enlever le jeans de sa blonde ainsi que sa veste pour la laisser en culotte et en t-shirt. Elle n'avait pas le courage d'aller dans sa chambre chercher des vêtements propres et aux vues de l'heure c'était bien normal. A son tour elle se déshabilla, mais enleva tous ses vêtements pour rester en culotte, elle était couverte de faux sang et ses habits lui collaient à la peau. A peine sous la couette, Clarke vint se coller à elle pour retrouver la chaleur de ses bras. Lexa sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

« Bonne nuit princesse »

Clarke cligna un peu des yeux avant de définitivement les ouvrir pour regarder où elle était, quand elle vit Lexa, elle fut de suite rassurer. Elle déclara d'une voix enrouée :

« Il faudrait peut être que tu arrêtes de me porter, tu peux me réveiller tu sais ? »

La brune lui fit un sourire penaud alors Clarke vint l'embrasser chastement. En se déplaçant elle remarqua la poitrine nue de sa petite-amie et ne put retenir un sourire. Elle enleva à son tour son t-shirt et son soutien-gorge pour se retrouver dans la même tenue que sa brune. Elle retrouva rapidement sa place contre le corps chaud de Lexa qui vint l'enlacer d'un bras pour la serrer encore un peu plus contre elle. Clarke déposa sa main sur le ventre de Lexa et joua quelques secondes à écrire « Lexa » avec un cœur du bout de ses doigts avant de s'endormir de nouveau.

A cette vue Lexa sourit, et finit par rejoindre également les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **Alors ? Haha je ne vous demande plus ce que vous en avez pensé, mais dites moi juste ce que vous aimerez voir pour les prochains chapitres, je peux toujours essayer d'ajouter vos envies.**

 **Voilà, pas grand-chose de plus à ajouter, si ce n'est merci !**

 **Guest5** **: Mon Dieu, merci, j'ai corrigé toutes les fautes du chapitre précédent (je suppose qu'il y en a dans celui-ci aussi x)) je suis contente que tu aies remarqué le fait que j'ai un peu écrit sur leur famille respective, ensuite voilà tu as du voir qu'au final ça se termine bien et encore un petit chapitre, mais avec les vacances qui approchent (oui la fac nous octroie d'une semaine de repos), j'espère trouver le temps d'écrire. Bisous !**

 **Gues** **t :** **D'abord bienvenu par ici, je suis contente que tu aies laissé un petit mot. Pour ce qui est des parents de Lexa je vais un peu « laisser » couler cette histoire le temps que sa mère agisse en bien ou en mal, mais agisse haha tu verras ; ) sinon j'espère que tu as aimé ce petit chapitre, à très vite**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello les loulous !**

 **J'y crois pas, on est déjà dimanche et…. *roulement de tambours* je ne suis pas en retard dans ma publi' ! Enfin bref, bientôt Halloween ! Encore désolée l'excitation du déguisement**

 **Bref merci à vous de lire cette ff, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

 **PS : Désolée pour les fautes.**

 **« I knew a girl once who kissed like she could suck the venon out of my veins with the air in my lungs »**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Mapache**

Lexa émergea de sa nuit trop courte et bien trop arrosée. Elle se rappela bien vite de tout ce qu'il s'était passé et se promit de ne plus jamais accepter d'organiser des soirées chez elle. Bien trop d'histoires et bien trop d'alcool auquel elle n'avait pas su résister. Elle se rappela également des bons moments et finit par ouvrir les yeux pour trouver Clarke qui la regardait. Lexa fronça des sourcils, la blonde n'était que très rarement réveillée avant elle, et son regard ne présageait rien de bon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle avec une voix encore endormie.

« Rien » répondit trop rapidement la blonde.

« Dis-moi » insista Lexa. Clarke soupira avant de déclarer :

« Je repense à ce que tu m'as dit hier, je sais pas si c'est moi qui sur réagis ou pas mais, j'aime pas l'idée que tu ailles voir ailleurs »

Lexa fronça encore plus des sourcils avant de comprendre où sa blonde voulait en venir.

« Mais je-.. » commença-t-elle, mais elle se fit vite couper.

« Non attends, laisse-moi terminer. Je sais que tu n'as rien fait avec elle, mais je n'y peux rien, je suis assez jalouse je pense, et savoir que tu vas chercher du réconfort vers une inconnue ne me plaît pas. Pas du tout, Lexa. »

Lexa sourit se disant que voir Clarke jalouse était adorable puis elle se pencha pour l'embrasser mais celle-ci la repoussa.

« Je suis sérieuse » rétorqua-t-elle.

Lexa se pinça les lèvres avant de se rehausser contre les oreillers, le regard de Clarke dévia sur sa poitrine et un court instant son regard changea tandis que la brune ne remarquait que maintenant qu'elle était nue. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de se couvrir du drap dans lequel Clarke était semi-enroulée. Celle-ci secoua la tête avant de reprendre.

« Tu n'as rien à dire ? »

« Je te jure que je ne t'ai pas trompé » insista Lexa.

« Ecoute, j'ai bien compris que tu n'as rien fait avec cette fille, mais mets-toi à ma place, tu ferais quoi si je te disais que j'ai passé une nuit en boite avec une inconnue et que j'avais juste besoin de m'amuser… » déclara-t-elle tandis que le ton de sa voix diminuait au fur et à mesure.

« Hey.. » murmura Lexa en venant attraper la main de Clarke. « Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée. Et je sais que dire seulement ces mots n'a pas vraiment de sens, et je sais que je fais toujours tout de travers, mais je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Et ces mots reviennent trop souvent dans nos discussions. Et je suis désolée pour ça également. Je fais que de la merde et c'est toi qui en pâtis. Et il n'y a pas de mots pour que tu puisses me pardonner. Mais.. Je t'aime, Clarke. »

La blonde resserra sa main dans celle de Lexa. Elle savait bien que sa brune culpabilisait tout le temps et qu'elle n'avait pas toujours une grande estime d'elle-même, et malgré le fait qu'elle soit blessée, Clarke ne voulait en aucun cas reprocher à Lexa des actes dont elle n'avait pas pleinement le contrôle.

« Et tu as raison, tu as parfaitement le droit de m'en vouloir, à ta place je ne sais pas dans quel état je serai. Mais je sais que ça me ferait souffrir, et je ne veux pas ça pour toi, tu mérites mieux. Tu mérites tellement mieux, tellement.. » continua Lexa alors que sa voix se brisait et que malgré elle des larmes venaient se nicher au bord de ses yeux. Elle baissa rapidement la tête, regarder Clarke lui rappelait à quel point elle n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes.

« Chuut, Lexa, s'il te plaît, regarde moi » déclara doucement Clarke en relevant le menton de Lexa. La brune releva difficilement la tête.

« Si pour te rassurer tu dois l'entendre, je te pardonne. Il n'y a rien à pardonner à dire vrai, je voulais juste qu'on en parle, que tu comprennes que moi aussi j'éprouve des sentiments et que parfois je peux être jalouse, ou en colère. Mais c'est bon c'est fini, si tu me promets de ne plus refaire ça » expliqua Clarke tandis que sa main avait glissé sur la joue de Lexa qu'elle caressait de son pouce. Lexa se pinça les lèvres et hocha frénétiquement de la tête.

« Même là, c'est toi qui me rassure alors que ça devrait être le contraire. » déclara Lexa en se mordillant sa lèvre inférieure comme une enfant, ce qui fit sourire Clarke qui se rapprocha de sa petite-amie pour laisser un faible espace entre elles deux.

« Je suis là pour ça jeune fille, c'est ça aimer, non ? On est là pour l'autre. » demanda la blonde avec un sourire, et Lexa y répondit d'un hochement de tête avant de se rapprocher encore plus du visage de Clarke jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi Clarke Griffin »

« Prions pour ne pas le découvrir » répondit la concernée dans un sourire ce qui fit également sourire Lexa avant qu'elle ne réduise l'espace entre elles et que ses lèvres viennent rejoindre celles de Clarke dans un doux baiser. La blonde y répondit avec joie avant d'accentuer ce baiser qui au fil des secondes devint beaucoup moins chaste.

Lexa passa au-dessus de Clarke et vint de nouveau l'embrasser avant de rompre leur baiser pour se consacrer à son cou. Elle mordit doucement une zone sensible de la blonde qui gémit sous cet assaut.

« Arrête tu vas laisser une marque » déclara-t-elle néanmoins.

Lexa se redressa et la regarda avec un sourire carnassier.

« Ça ne semblait pas te gêner tant que ça à l'instant » dit-elle en relevant ses sourcils.

« Moui.. Mais ça va se voir.. » expliqua Clarke qui rougissait.

« Et si je le fais où ça ne se voit pas, j'ai ton autorisation ? » demanda Lexa avec un sourire en coin. Requête qui fit rougir encore plus Clarke qui hocha de la tête pour seule réponse. Le sourire de la brune s'agrandit. Et elle dégagea le drap qui séparait leur corps pour venir titiller la poitrine de sa petite-amie. Elle se fit une joie de laisser une marque juste au-dessus du sein gauche de Clarke, pour son plus grand plaisir. La blonde avait de plus en plus chaud et sentir le corps de Lexa en contact avec le sien ne l'aidait pas du tout. Elle décida de prendre le contrôle et fit basculer Lexa de sorte à être au-dessus d'elle. La brune ne comprit pas comment elle était arrivée dans cette position, mais voir Clarke à califourchon sur elle, la poitrine nue, les cheveux légèrement plus décoiffés que précédemment et les joues rougies avait le don de lui plaire plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Clarke se pencha pour l'embrasser et vint unir leurs langues qui se retrouvèrent avec joie. Les mains de Lexa vinrent glisser sur les côtes de la blonde, pour descendre sur sa taille, puis ses hanches avant de passer dans son dos pour terminer leur course sur ses fesses. Fesses qu'elle se fit un plaisir de caresser et de ramener vers elle, voulant encore plus de contact entre leur deux corps. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit les ongles de Clarke glisser doucement entre ses seins pour arriver sur son ventre. La blonde s'avait très bien que ce geste faisait frissonner Lexa à chaque fois et elle s'en délectait.

La brune se redressa pour venir capturer les lèvres de Clarke à nouveau lorsqu'elles entendirent un grand :

« Dios mio ! »

Le regard du jeune couple se tourna rapidement vers la provenance de ce cri qui ne venait de nulle autre part que de Raven qui avait les yeux couverts par la main d'Octavia qui elle-même couvrait ses yeux par son autre main. Clarke s'écarta rapidement de Lexa à regret puis tira le drap sur elle deux.

« RAVEN ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Celle-ci toujours les yeux couverts déclara :

« On voulait juste vous dire qu'on avait préparé le petit-dej et on vous a pas trouvé dans la chambre de Lexa du coup on a fait toutes les portes jusqu'à arriver ici.. »

« C'est bon tu nous as prévenu, je pense que vous pouvez descendre à la cuisine maintenant, non ? » demanda sarcastiquement Lexa.

« Oui, on va faire ça » déclara Octavia qui les fit reculer jusqu'à fermer la porte.

En même temps Clarke et Lexa s'affalèrent sur le lit qui rebondit sous leur corps et elles tournèrent chacune la tête pour regarder l'autre en soupirant.

« Si ce n'était pas nos meilleures amies je pense qu'elles auraient fini sur le porche en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire » déclara Lexa frustrée. Clarke rigola et vint déposer un bisou sur son nez.

« Allez viens, on ferait mieux de s'habiller. »

Elles partirent toutes les deux dans la chambre de Lexa et enfilèrent rapidement un short et un débardeur pour Clarke et un jogging et un large t-shirt pour Lexa.

Elles arrivèrent finalement au rez-de-chaussée où leurs deux amies les attendaient. Octavia et Raven levèrent la tête en même temps en voyant le couple arriver. Leurs regards espiègles et moqueurs firent rougir les deux concernées.

« Qui aurait cru que Lexa se laisser dominer au lit » déclara Raven en s'adressant à Octavia qui partit rapidement en fou rire.

Lexa pinça l'arrête de son nez, puis roula des yeux. Qu'avait-elle à répondre à ça ? Elle aimait autant prendre le contrôle que le perdre avec Clarke. C'est ce qui faisait de sa blonde une amante aussi parfaite. Celle-ci d'ailleurs n'avait cessé de rougir et était venue se cacher dans les bras de Lexa.

La brune embrassa son front avant de les faire avancer à la table, où elles s'installèrent et prirent leur petit-déjeuner.

« Raven t'a pas un truc à demander ? » déclara Octavia.

« Si c'est encore une de tes charmantes remarques, je ne préfère pas l'entendre » répondit Lexa avec un regard lourd de sens.

« Non, c'est pas ça, malgré le fait que j'en aie des tas en réserve. Je me disais qu'après avoir fini de nettoyer la maison on pourrait peut-être faire un tour avec la ford de ta cousine. Histoire de voir si elle roule bien et tout.. » dit-elle en perdant soudainement son assurance.

Lexa la jaugea quelques secondes, c'était plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, mais elle aimait bien reprendre un peu de pouvoir sur l'hispanique après toutes ses remarques gênantes.

« Ça serait bien en effet de voir ce qu'elle donne sur une longue distance, et puis Anya rentre dans pas longtemps » accepta finalement la brune, tandis qu'Octavia tapa dans ses mains.

« Trop cool ! Une virée entre filles ! » s'exclama-t-elle ce qui fit rire toutes les jeunes filles à table sans exceptions.

Trois heures, TROIS heures, qu'elles nettoyaient tout de fond en comble la demeure des Woods, et enfin elles avaient fini.

Elles partirent donc avec la voiture de Lexa chez Anya, ou plus précisément son garage dont Lexa avait toujours un double des clefs et arrivèrent finalement dans celui-ci.

« Je peux la conduire ? » demanda Raven excitée.

« Dans tes rêves Reyes ! » répondit Lexa avec un petit sourire satisfait lorsque l'hispanique perdit son sourire.

« Je prends la place du passager avant ! » s'écria Clarke qui courrait déjà vers la portière.

Lexa secoua la tête, Clarke était une grande enfant.

Après la bouderie de Raven, elles décidèrent finalement de partir. Ainsi Lexa conduisait, Clarke est à ses côtés, derrière elle était assise Raven et à côté de celle-ci Octavia.

Au début Lexa conduisit prudemment, puis augmenta tout doucement la vitesse faisant voler leurs cheveux : les plaisirs d'une décapotable. Au même moment _Add it up_ passa à la radio et Octavia s'écria :

« Monte le son ! »

Clarke s'exécuta. Et Lexa put voir dans son rétroviseur les deux brunes sur la banquette arrière se relever et se mettre à chanter -ou crier à vous de voir-, sous les rires de Clarke et Lexa qui se prirent également au jeu. Les quatre jeunes filles chantèrent à tue-tête et Lexa fit vrombir le moteur une dernière fois avant de ralentir. Elle se gara le long de la route et proposa aux filles d'aller prendre un café bien mérité.

Café qui se transforma en goûter composé de pâtisseries.

« Je comprends pas comment tu ne peux pas aimer le tiramisu ! » déclara Raven.

« C'est pas compliqué à comprendre étant donné que je n'aime pas la café. » répondit Octavia alors qu'elle prenait une nouvelle bouchée de sa crêpe.

« Sérieux, t'aimes pas le café ? C'est quoi ces gens ? » répondit l'hispanique scandalisée. Elle regarda Lexa avant de demander « On est d'accord, le café c'est la vie ? »

L'hispanique s'était souvenue qu'à chaque fois qu'Abby proposait du café, Lexa acceptait.

« Entre autre oui » dit-elle avant de lancer un regard à Clarke qui lui sourit.

« Eh ben moi je préfère les crêpes au nutella avec une double dose de chantilly, voilà » rétorqua Octavia pour clore cette conversation, mais Raven répliqua :

« Avec tous les gâteaux qu'ils font ici t'as choisi une crêpe quand même, c'est pas croyable. »

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse avant de changer de sujet.

« Vous devinerez jamais ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Clarke intriguée.

« J'ai appelé Bellamy tout à l'heure pour savoir s'il était à la maison et c'est Echo qui a répondu ! Genre il ne l'a pas mis dehors dès le matin ! »

Raven tapa dans ses mains, fière d'elle d'avoir vu les deux jeunes à la soirée se draguer et que ses pronostics furent justes. Elle était sûre que ça se terminerait comme ça. Les yeux de Clarke s'agrandirent sous la surprise, tandis que Lexa continuait de tourner sa cuillère dans son cappuccino.

« C'est pas une bonne chose ? » demanda Clarke en voyant la réaction -ou non réaction- de Lexa.

« Si, c'est juste que je vois pas trop où ça va les mener c'est tout » répondit-elle en se tournant vers Clarke avant de sourire.

« Quoi ? » interrogea la blonde en fronça des sourcils. Lexa approcha sa main à la commissure des lèvres de la blonde avant d'enlever de la chantilly d'un doigt puis de le porter à sa bouche.

« Tu sais même pas boire ton café liégeois correctement, petit bébé » charria Lexa alors que Clarke lui donna un coup d'épaule. Les deux filles se concentrèrent à nouveau sur leurs amies en face d'elles qui ne parlaient plus.

« Oui ? » demanda Clarke en fronçant des sourcils.

« C'était plus hot ! » expliqua Octavia en regardant tout à tour Lexa et Clarke.

« Genre méga hot ! » continua Raven avec un regard entendu vers la brune assise à côté d'elle.

Clarke posa ses coudes sur la table et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Lexa sourit doucement à sa réaction et passa une main dans son dos, elle se pencha à son oreille pour qu'elle seule entende :

« Elles sont jalouses »

Elles finirent de manger tout en discutant avant de repartir déposer la voiture chez Anya. Mais en arrivant devant la maison, Lexa marmonna :

« Eh merde. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Raven.

« Anya est là » expliqua Octavia en voyant la lumière à travers les fenêtres.

« C'est raté pour la surprise » déclara Lexa.

« Hey c'est pas grave » rassura Clarke en posant une main sur la cuisse de sa brune.

Lexa finit par manœuvrer pour garer la voiture dans le garage. Les quatre jeunes filles sortirent de la voiture et allèrent devant la maison et Lexa toqua.

Anya arriva au bout de quelques secondes.

« Lexa » dit-elle avant de remarquer les autres jeunes filles derrière elle « Octavia, Clarke et.. ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Raven » répondit la concernée qui n'avait toujours pas décroché ses yeux de la cousine de Lexa au moment où elle avait apparu.

« Entrez » déclara Anya en leur faisant un signe de la main avant d'elle-même s'avancer.

« Toutes les Woods sont canons ou bien ? » marmonna Raven, mais sa remarque n'échappa pas à Clarke qui roula des yeux.

Elles finirent toute par entrée.

« Tu es arrivée depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Lexa.

« Ça fait même pas dix minutes, j'ai même pas ouvert ma valise » dit-elle en montra du doigt la valise qui était effectivement posée à l'entrée.

Lexa ouvrit sa bouche puis la ferma.

« Ah donc tu n'es pas allée ailleurs dans la maison ? » demanda Lexa maladroitement. Anya releva un sourcil.

« Heu.. Je suis allée dans la cuisine me prendre un truc à grignoter et une bouteille d'eau puis vous êtes arrivées » dit-elle sceptique tout en plissant des yeux.

« J'étais supposée aller où ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Lexa fut soulager et une petite danse de la joie avait lieu dans son cerveau. Anya ne les avait pas entendu ouvrir le portail ou se garer, en même temps la maison était bien insonorisée.

« On a une surprise pour toi » dit-elle avec une voix enjouée.

Anya était que plus sceptique mais soudainement intriguée.

« Et elle est où cette surprise ? » demanda-t-elle en s'attardant sur chacune des jeunes filles qui la regardait. Tout ceci était de plus en plus bizarre. Lexa semblait appréhender la chose alors qu'Octavia semblait excitée comme une puce, Clarke semblait toujours sur la réserve faut dire que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu elle avait surement dû lui faire très peur, et puis cette Raven qui continuait de la regarder avec les mêmes yeux depuis qu'elle l'avait vu. Anya se demanda une seconde s'il ne lui manquait pas une case.

Lexa finit par se lever suivit par les trois autres filles et déclara :

« Viens »

Anya se leva et les suivit jusqu'à son garage. Lexa alluma la lumière avant de s'avancer pour laisser de la place à tout le monde.

« Alors.. Depuis quelques mois déjà j'avais eu une idée, mais n'étant pas une experte j'ai demandé de l'aide à Lincoln mais on tournait un peu en rond » commença Lexa, tandis que les yeux d'Anya s'écarquillèrent de plus en plus en pensant deviner où sa cousine voulait en venir.

« Et c'est grâce à Raven qu'on a réussi » finit-elle par dire en montrant l'hispanique du doigt. Anya la regarda quelques secondes et la concernée lui fit un petit signe de la main.

Lexa sortit les clefs de sa poche arrière et les tendit sous le nez d'Anya.

« Surprise ! » dit-elle.

Anya continua à regarder les clefs devant elle qui pendaient au doigt de sa cousine et elle les attrapa au ralenti.

« Essaye-la » proposa Lexa qui ne pouvait plus cacher son sourire. Anya se déplaça tout aussi doucement vers la voiture et finit par la déverrouiller et entra dans l'habitacle.

Elle passa doucement ses mains sur le volant en cuir ainsi que sur les bords du siège sur lequel elle était assise. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de finalement insérer la clef et avec appréhension elle la tourna. Lorsqu'elle entendit le moteur tourner elle ne put retenir une larme de couler sur sa joue. Cette voiture lui rappelait son père, de tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble, puis la venue de Lexa dans sa vie qui avait créé de nouveaux souvenirs, cette même Lexa qui a été là dans ses pires moments et qui maintenant venait de lui offrir quelque chose de bien plus que simplement matériel. Elle avait l'impression d'être de nouveau en présence de son père, comme si d'une seconde à l'autre il allait arriver et allait lui ébouriffer les cheveux et bien évidemment elle aurait râlé. Bien sur elle savait que tout ça n'était pas possible, mais lorsque son père mourut cette voiture mourut avec lui. Ainsi de la voir réparer lui permettait de se sentir encore un peu proche de lui.

Elle coupa le moteur et souffla un bon coup avant de sortir de la voiture et de fermer la portière avec précaution. Elle s'avança vers Lexa qu'elle regarda pendant de longues secondes avant de rompre la distance entre elles et de la serrer le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait.

« Merci, merci, merci » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Après quelques secondes Anya se redressa et reprit contenance. Elle posa son regard sur les autres jeunes filles restaient en retrait.

« Merci à vous aussi »

« On a pas fait grand-chose » déclara Octavia mal à l'aise, « C'est surtout Raven qui a aidé. »

Anya regarda donc la concernée qui semblait toujours dans la même posture, Anya ne savait pas si cette brune était impressionnée face à elle ou juste timide. Elle s'avança alors vers elle et lui dit : « Sincèrement merci Raven, je ne croyais pas revoir cette voiture rouler un jour ». Elle lui fit un large sourire, et les trois autres filles restèrent bouche bée, depuis quand Anya souriait à des inconnus ? Raven passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre son assurance légendaire.

« Il y a pas de quoi » dit-elle en faisant un signe militaire de ses deux doigts.

Anya la regarda quelques secondes de plus avec un léger sourire, se rendant compte que de toute évidence cette Raven n'était pas une timide.

« Bon, il faut fêter ça ! Qui veut boire quoi ? » demanda Anya en tapant dans ses mains.

Elles partirent toutes à la suite d'Anya dans le salon.

« Ça sera une bière pour moi » déclara Lexa.

« Moi aussi » répondit Octavia.

« Et moi aussi » ajouta Clarke.

« Et toi ? » demanda Anya à l'intention de Raven.

« Eh bien, tu aurais de la tequila ? » demanda l'hispanique. Les lèvres d'Anya s'étirèrent légèrement avant d'hocher de la tête.

« Va pour une tequila, au moins une d'entre vous qui sait boire ! » dit-elle à l'intention des autres filles.

« En même temps on a fêté Halloween hier, et on a pas mal bu » expliqua Octavia, avec un regard lancé à Raven.

« Raison de plus, vous êtes des fillettes » répliqua Anya en adressant un clin d'œil à Raven, qui lui répondit par un sourire.

Clarke vint s'asseoir à côté de Lexa et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Je croyais qu'Anya n'aimait pas les nouveaux venus, mais de toute évidence c'est juste moi »

Lexa lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

« Bien sur que si elle t'aime » la rassura-t-elle. Puis elle regarda en direction de la cuisine où Anya sortait les bières du frigo, puis son regard se porta sur Raven qui regardait également dans la direction de la cuisine. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit avant de secouer la tête, impossible.

Anya revint avec les trois bières puis repartit à la cuisine chercher un petit plateau sur lequel elle avait disposé une salière, des tranches de citron et deux shot de tequila.

« Je sais pas comment tu fais pour boire à tout heure de la tequila » déclara Octavia en regardant le contenu du plateau posé sur la table basse du salon. Rien que de voir cette alcool lui donnait des nausées.

« La tequila coule dans mon sang, demande à mes ancêtres » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Ce qui fit rire Octavia.

« Merci, mais je ne vais pas en boire deux » expliqua l'hispanique à l'intention d'Anya.

« L'autre est pour moi » répondit Anya avec un fin sourire.

Raven la remercia une nouvelle fois avant de se pencher pour attraper un verre ainsi que la salière. Après avoir déposé du sel sur sa main elle tendit la salière à Anya qui la regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

« Je suis une adulte, j'ai pas besoin de tout ça pour boire un petit verre de rien du tout. Je croyais que la tequila coulait dans tes veines »

Raven resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de la refermer. C'était rare que quelqu'un lui parle comme ça, tous ses amis savaient très bien qu'elle avait une grande répartie et donc qu'il ne servait à rien de la provoquer.

La brune lança un regard à Clarke qui avait suivi l'échange comme les autres filles présentes et avait dû mal à s'empêcher de se moquer de sa meilleure amie. Prenant une bouffée d'air, Raven reposa la salière et enleva le sel sur sa main qu'elle dépoussiéra au-dessus du plateau. Elle releva la tête vers Anya avec un regard provocateur avant de lever son verre vers elle.

« Salud » déclara-t-elle avant d'apporter le verre à sa bouche et sans lâcher du regard la fausse blonde en face d'elle, elle but d'une traite son verre, puis le posa sur la table d'un coup sec. Anya esquissa un léger sourire. Elle était surprise que cette jeune fille puisse vouloir lui tenir tête. Alors à son tour elle dressa son verre accompagné d'un signe de la tête avant de boire cul-sec son verre.

Pendant ce temps aucune des autres filles n'avaient parlé, elles ne savaient pas quoi dire alors que ce petit duel avait eu lieu.

Et enfin Lexa se décida à parler et demanda à Anya comment s'était passé son voyage. Et la discussion partit de bon train jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit et que chacune rentra chez elle. Lexa récupéra sa voiture qu'elle avait laissé plutôt sur le bas côté devant la maison d'Anya et ramena Octavia chez elle, puis déposa Clarke et Raven avant de rentrer.

Clarke embrassa tendrement Lexa avant de sortir rejoindre Raven qui roula des yeux. En entrant dans leur maison, elles commencèrent à parler de leur journée.

« Anya est incroyable ! T'imagines tous les trucs qu'elle a dû voir dans ses voyages, et elle a l'air tellement sûre d'elle ! » s'émerveilla Raven.

« Oui, je sais, c'est assez impressionnant ! » répondit Clarke en souriant.

« Tellement, la perfection incarnée, et en plus elle est hyper canon ! » ajouta la brune.

« J'avais entendu la première fois que tu l'avais dit » répliqua Clarke, « D'ailleurs si tu pouvais éviter de répéter à chaque fois que Lexa est belle, ça serait cool »

« T'inquiète je vais pas te la piquer et Kyle me va très bien ! » rétorqua-t-elle en tirant sa langue.

« Bref, je suis contente que ça se soit bien passé » expliqua Clarke.

« Moi aussi.. Et elle est super sympa, tu m'avais dit qu'elle t'avait traumatisé ! » déclara Raven en reparlant d'Anya.

« Et c'est le cas, je sais pas pourquoi avec toi elle était sympa » répondit honnêtement la blonde.

« Elle était sympa avec tout le monde, et puis toi t'es la copine de sa cousine, normal que la première fois elle était sur la défensive. » expliqua Raven.

« D'après Octavia elle est sur la _défensive_ avec tout le monde les premières fois. Il a même fallu des jours et des jours pour qu'Anya se détende en présence d'Octavia » rétorqua Clarke.

« Eh bien je dois avoir un truc spécial » se vanta la brune en relevant son menton.

« Mhm »

« Quoi 'mhm' ? » demanda Raven en relevant un sourcil.

« Rien » répondit Clarke.

« Vas y dis »

« Rien, c'est juste rare de te voir aussi admirative. En généralement c'est plus un scientifique ou un mécanicien très connu qui te met dans cet état là. » expliqua Clarke avec un sourire.

« Je l'admire pas » rétorqua Raven en croisant les bras.

« Alors ça s'en approche » répondit la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

« N'importe quoi » se renfrogna son amie.

« Si » répondit Clarke les bras croisés en affichant toujours le même sourire.

« Non ! » rétorqua Raven.

« Si ! » insista la blonde.

« Les filles ! » s'écria Abby qui était à l'étage. Elle apparut en haut des escaliers entourée d'une serviette de bain.

« Je vous entends de là-haut ! Alors quoi que ce soit, baissez d'un ton ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent en plissant des yeux, alors qu'un duel de regard commençait. Abby les vit avant de repartir dans la salle de bain et secoua la tête, « Irrécupérable » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes passèrent vite et sans encombre jusqu'au samedi 15 novembre où Lexa n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Clarke depuis la veille au lycée.

Elle réessaya une dernière fois de l'appeler, mais tomba encore sur le répondeur. Elle se décida finalement à aller chez la blonde pour voir si tout allait bien.

Elle arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle se gara et arriva rapidement devant la porte et toqua à celle-ci. Raven lui ouvrit.

« Salut » déclara Raven d'une petite voix. Lexa fronça des sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

« Clarke va bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Elle a besoin d'être seule » expliqua l'autre brune.

Le regard de Lexa s'égara tandis qu'elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce que Raven voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

Voyant son inquiétude Raven lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne te concerne pas, elle t'en parlera quand elle le voudra »

Lexa acquiesça doucement de la tête. Raven la regarda quelques secondes avant de voir le regard de la brune changer et s'illuminer tout à coup. Elle se retourna et vit Clarke s'approcher derrière elle.

« C'est bon Raven » dit-elle. Son amie la regarda quelques secondes essayant de voir dans ses yeux si elle disait vrai. Clarke lui fit un petit sourire en hochant imperceptiblement de la tête, alors Raven partit vers les escaliers.

Lexa fut soudainement mal à l'aise alors que ça ne lui arrivait jamais en présence de Clarke.

« Je peux te laisser si tu veux, je voulais juste voir si tout allait bien » dit-elle maladroitement en passant une main sur sa nuque.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, mais ce fut plus un sourire triste qu'autre chose. Elle attrapa la main de Lexa et la tira à l'intérieur de sa maison puis la guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur elle ferma la porte derrière elle et partit s'installer sur son lit. Lexa, toujours debout, la regarda pendant plusieurs secondes avant de s'approcher d'elle. Clarke était assise en tailleur et ne cessait de fixer la montre à son poignet. Lexa finit par s'asseoir sur le lit en face de Clarke et déposa sa main sur la cuisse de la blonde. Celle-ci détacha son regard de son poignet pour voir le pouce de sa petite-amie se mettre à bouger dans une tentative rassurante. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de déclarer d'une voix qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

« Je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir. J'étais pas là. J'étais à l'école cet après-midi là, et personne n'est venu me chercher. D'habitude c'était souvent une amie de ma mère ou alors la mère d'un autre enfant qui me ramenait. Mais ce jour là, ça devait être ma mère. Et j'ai attendu encore et encore… » elle s'arrêta de parler quelques secondes avant de poursuivre :

« Je lui en ai voulu sur le coup, encore une fois elle faisait passer son travail, ses patients, avant moi. A cet âge là, je ne comprenais pas l'importance de son travail. Puis une de ses amies qui est infirmière est venue me chercher. Elle n'a rien dit de tout le trajet, mais je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Au bout de quelques minutes je me suis rendue compte qu'on ne prenait pas le chemin habituel pour rentrer à la maison. Alors j'ai demandé où on allait, mais elle ne m'a pas répondu. ».

Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée et Lexa ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Elle avait peur de comprendre ce que Clarke lui racontait. Celle-ci reprit cependant contenance et continua :

« J'ai encore et encore demandé jusqu'à qu'elle me dise qu'elle m'amenait à l'hôpital rejoindre ma mère. J'étais contente. J'ai toujours aimé l'hôpital, pour moi c'était l'endroit où tout le monde sortait guéri et vivant grâce à ma maman et ses collègues. Puis je l'ai vu. Ma mère. Ses yeux. Je voyais que ça n'allait pas, qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais encore une fois on ne m'a rien dit, elle m'a fait m'asseoir, puis a commencé à m'expliquer que papa avait eu un accident et qu'il avait été amené à l'hôpital. »

Elle renifla légèrement sentant les larmes venir et Lexa ne cessa ses caresses pour la rassurer, puis lui prit ses mains qui commencèrent à trembler. Clarke continua d'une voix qui brisa le cœur de Lexa, voir sa petite-amie dans cette souffrance lui arrachait littéralement le cœur.

« Alors la première chose que j'ai fait c'est de demander si je pouvais le voir. C'était évident qu'il allait bien. Ma maman était là, elle allait le soigner, pas vrai ? Puis j'ai compris. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir. Et je crois que j'en ai voulu pendant longtemps à ma mère de rien avoir pu faire pour le sauver mais surtout qu'elle ait eu la chance de pouvoir lui dire au revoir. Je ne l'ai même pas vu. Le cercueil était fermé, et ma mère m'a donné sa montre en me disant qu'il m'aimait et qu'il voulait que je l'aie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il n'a jamais eu le temps de le dire. Le temps… »

Clarke se perdit dans ses pensées.

Elle se rappela de ce qui avait suivi après la mort de son père. Sa mère avait beau essayé d'être présente pour Clarke, elle refusait de lui parler. A ce moment là elle la haïssait. Toute sa colère était tournée vers sa mère. Un jour en particulier lui revint en mémoire.

 _« Ton père aurait voulu que tu sois heureuse » commença Abby qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour que sa fille sourit à nouveau._

 _« Ne parle pas de lui ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! »_

 _« Clarke.. »_

 _« Non ! Papa est mort à cause de toi, tu aurais dû le sauver ! » s'écria-t-elle. Abby recula face à la violence des mots de sa fille. Clarke savait qu'elle était allée trop loin, mais elle ne pouvait faire taire cette rage en elle, elle avait besoin de l'évacuer, et la seule personne qui était là, c'était sa mère._

 _« Tu sauves des gens tous les jours ! Et tu n'es même pas capable de sauver ton mari ! »_

 _« Clarke, chérie. Les médecins qui étaient avec lui non rien pu faire. Ton père était gravement blessé, son cœur s'est arrêté plusieurs fois et à chaque réanimation ses battements diminuaient un peu plus. Son corps n'a pas pu encaisser le choc. » expliqua la plus âgée alors qu'elle se rapprocha de sa fille._

 _« Je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir, je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir, je n'ai pas pu.. » répéta Clarke alors qu'elle tomba au sol et se mit à pleurer. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus de couler et Abby pût enfin approcher sa fille sans qu'elle ne se dérobe et vint derrière elle et l'enlaça de ses bras._

 _« Chuuut.. Je suis désolée ma chérie, j'aurai aimé que tu puisses. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que ton père t'aime »_

Lexa continua de serrer les mains de Clarke jusqu'à ce que celle-ci émerge de ses souvenirs.

« Enfin voilà j'ai été odieuse avec ma mère et je lui en ai voulu pendant longtemps.. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Et comment tu lui as pardonné ? » demanda Lexa.

« J'ai.. Tu vas croire que je suis folle, mais j'ai rêvé de mon père qui me disait de pardonner à ma mère et je lui disais qu'elle ne le méritait pas » expliqua-t-elle en regardant les mains de Lexa sur les siennes.

« Et puis il m'a dit quelque chose dont je me souviendrai toute ma vie : le pardon ce n'est pas ce que les gens méritent ou pas » dit-elle doucement puis continua « C'est un choix que tu fais, un cadeau que tu donnes à toi-même, parce que tu mérites la paix. »

Lexa sourit à cette situation.

« Je suis certaine qu'il est fier de toi. » dit-elle.

« Qu'il serait » corrigea Clarke en murmurant.

« Peut être bien, ou peut être qu'il est là quelque part et te vois,... Il t'a bien parlé dans ce rêve. Ou alors il a pu ce réinc-…»

« Tu crois en la réincarnation ? » La coupa-t-elle

« Hum.. Disons que oui. Au fond de moi j'espère vraiment que ça existe. Comme je t'ai dit le bouddhisme m'a beaucoup marqué. Tu ne crois pas que la vie après la mort puisse exister ? » demanda Lexa avec une nouvelle lueur dans son regard.

« Tu sais, avec un père ingénieur et une mère médecin, la seule certitude que j'ai c'est que quand on meurt on est mort.. »

« Vu comme ça.. Mais toi tu en penses quoi ? » demanda Lexa intéressée de connaître l'avis de Clarke.

« Je sais pas, comme je t'ai dit mes parents-… » commença la blonde.

« Ne te cache pas derrière ça. Toi, Clarke Griffin, tu crois en quoi ? »

« Je.. Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai jamais pensé. » bafouilla Clarke, prise au dépourvue.

« Alors pense-y. Moi, je pense que la mort n'est pas une finalité. Imagine qu'on pourrait se retrouver dans chacune de nos vies, ça serait pas incroyable ? » expliqua la brune avec un sourire, puis elle porta sa main sur la joue de Clarke pour y laisser une douce caresse. La blonde pencha un peu la tête vers la main de Lexa avant d'imaginer que oui, elle aimerait bien croire à tout ça.

« Si... Un cycle sans fin avec les gens que tu aimes. Pour toujours et même après. » dit-elle perdue dans ses pensées.

« Allez viens on va prendre un peu l'air. » déclara Lexa en se relevant et en prenant la main de Clarke pour l'amener à l'extérieur.

Elles marchèrent plusieurs minutes en silence, main dans la main. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots.

« Oh regarde ! » s'exclama Clarke en montrant du doigt un chaton dans un arbre qui miaulait à en perdre la voix.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, il ne sait pas redescendre ? » demanda Lexa avec un sourcil levé.

« Bah tu vois bien le pauvre ! Faut aller le chercher » déclara la blonde. Sa petite-amie se tourna vers elle.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? »

« S'il te plaît, Lexaaaa » supplia Clarke avec des yeux de chien battu. Et avec ce regard ça en était fini pour Lexa.

« Si je me blesse en tombant de cet arbre tu auras intérêt à être mon infirmière de jour comme de nuit ! » déclara la brune ce qui fit rire Clarke.

« Promis ma super-héroïne ! »

Lexa s'approcha de l'arbre et regarda où est-ce qu'elle pourrait trouver des prises. Encore heureux le chaton n'était pas très haut perché, mais trop haut pour lui de toute évidence. La brune trouva finalement un petit avancement du bois afin de déposer son pied dessus. Elle put ainsi se hisser et attraper une branche au-dessus d'elle. A cet instant elle remercia toutes ses séances de sport. Elle arriva à se hisser sur cette branche qui était suffisamment large pour supporter son corps et elle se leva sur celle-ci avec précaution. Le chat était juste au-dessus d'elle, elle s'appuya d'une main contre le tronc et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper le chaton.

« Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment » déclara-t-elle alors que le chat apeuré plantait ses griffes dans le bois.

« Allez viens » réclama la brune plus gentiment. Elle passa sa main sous le ventre de l'animal et le caressa quelques secondes avant qu'enfin il ne se détende et se laisse porter par Lexa qui avait toujours sa main en dessous du corps du chaton. Elle le ramena vers elle et regarda Clarke qui tapait des mains.

« Ne te réjouis pas trop tôt, il faut que je descende avec le monstre » répliqua Lexa qui évaluait la situation.

Monter était difficile mais descendre avec un chat dans les bras l'était encore plus. Elle avait beau chercher une solution aucune ne lui venait à l'esprit.

« Clarke je vais avoir besoin de toi » déclara-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je peux pas monter j'ai le vertige »

« Le vertige je suis à trois mètres du sol, et t'avais fait comment quand on était allé sur le toit du lycée ? » demanda Lexa.

« J'ai prié pour ne pas regarder vers le bas. Et je l'ai fait pour toi. Je voulais apprendre à te connaître. »

Lexa resta perplexe quelques secondes.

« Bon changement de plan. Je vais essayait de m'approcher le plus du bas et toi tu attrapes le chat. »

« Tu vas pas le jeter de cette hauteur ? » demanda Clarke effrayée.

« C'est un chat. Un chat retombe toujours sur ses pattes » déclara la brune blasée. Clarke la regarda toujours de la même façon et Lexa roula des yeux. « Non je ne vais pas le jeter, viens en dessous »

La blonde obéit et se maintint au-dessous de la branche. Lexa attrapa le chaton dans sa main et sans trop savoir comment, elle s'allongea sur la branche et s'accrocha d'une main à celle-ci. Elle essaya d'étirer son bras le plus possible afin de tendre le chaton à Clarke qui avait compris et levait les bras vers le chaton.

« 3, 2, 1 » compta Lexa avant de lâcher le chaton qui atterrit sans grande douceur dans les bras de Clarke.

« Oh le pauvre »

« Le pauvre ? » demanda Lexa sarcastiquement avant de se redresser, puis de se mettre debout sur la branche, elle fit le chemin inverse qu'elle avait pris précédemment et se laissa tomber à un mètre de haut.

Clarke n'avait d'yeux que pour le chaton qui ronronnait sous les caresses de la blonde.

« De rien » déclara la brune qui afficha une petite moue. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas bouder quand elle voyait ce spectacle attendrissant.

Elle observa le chat avec plus d'attention. Il avait un pelage et des yeux assez singuliers. La moitié des poils à droite de sa tête étaient roux tandis que l'autre moitié était noire. Et son œil gauche était bleu tandis que l'autre était vert.

« Regarde comme il est trop chou » déclara Clarke en le mettant sous le nez de Lexa qui eut un petit mouvement de recul. « Je crois que tu devrais l'adopter »

« Quoi ?! » s'écria Lexa.

« Bah t'as personne chez toi, ça te ferait de la compagnie » expliqua la blonde brièvement qui continuait d'être obnubilée par le chaton.

Lexa resta quelques secondes dubitatives, ce chat avait redonné le sourire à Clarke en ce jour funeste et après tout s'occuper d'un chat ne devait pas être si terrible.

« Allez dis oui, s'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaît ! » implora la blonde. « Et regarde on dirait toi et moi. Un œil bleu et un œil vert » dit-elle avec un grand sourire fière de sa trouvaille.

« C'est donc notre premier enfant ? » demanda la brune sarcastiquement.

« Premier ? » releva Clarke. Lexa secoua la tête en essayant de cacher ses joues rouge.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Mhm » continua la blonde.

« Bon c'est bon je le prends ! »

« Yeeees ! » s'écria la blonde en venant vers Lexa et en l'embrassant tendrement tout en essayant de ne pas écraser le chat. « Il pourra veiller sur toi quand je ne suis pas là »

« Ce petit truc ? Veiller sur moi, tu plaisantes » répondit la brune en riant.

« Faut lui trouver un nom ! » s'exclama Clarke !

« Quoi ? T'aimes pas 'petit truc' ? » demanda Lexa en venant caresser le chat à son tour. Chat qui était effectivement adorable.

« Je n'ai pas d'idée.. »

« Moi non plus. » répondit Lexa.

« Hmh je propose qu'on rentre à la maison, qu'on lui trouve un truc à manger et Raven pourra surement nous aider »

De retour chez les Griffin, Clarke prit du lait dans le frigo et en versa dans une petite coupelle qu'elle mit sous le nez du chaton qui essayait de prendre ses marques.

« Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas donner du lait de vache aux chats ? » demanda Raven qui observait le chaton.

« Ah ? » répondit Clarke qui retira immédiatement la coupelle sous le nez du chaton.

« J'irai acheter le nécessaire » répondit Lexa en voyant la mine de Clarke.

« Alors des idées de prénoms ? » demanda la blonde en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

Raven se pencha pour attraper le chat et le regarda intensément pendant quelques secondes.

« Clexa ? »

« Non ! » s'écrièrent les deux jeunes femmes en même temps.

« Tequila ? » proposa Raven en espérant que ça passe.

« Non » répondirent-elle encore une fois.

« Commandante junior ? » dit-elle d'un air moqueur en regardant Lexa qui lui lança un regard noir. « Ou skygirl junior » compléta-t-elle alors que Clarke lui jeta un regard lourd.

« Je sais pas moi.. Vous aimez aucune de mes propositions ! »

« Ah parce que c'était des propositions ? » demanda Lexa avec sarcasme. Raven lui tira la langue avant de réfléchir un instant.

« Je suppose que Banzai ne passe pas non plus ? »

Le couple lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

« Mitad ? »

« Ça veut dire quoi ? » demanda Clarke prudemment.

« Moitié, genre 50-50 avec son visage là » expliqua-t-elle.

« Pas génial quand même » répondit Lexa.

« Tu fais ta difficile aussi » répondit l'hispanique « Ah je sais ! Mapache ! »

« Mapache ? » demanda Clarke. Raven leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mapacheee » corrigea-t-elle.

« Et ça signifie quoi celui-là ? »

« Raton-laveur »

Lexa regarda Clarke en souriant.

« C'est un peu long quand même » commenta la blonde. Sa meilleure amie souffla à court d'idée.

« Bah mettais le en anglais, raccoon »

« C'est bien ça » répliqua Lexa.

« Sérieux ? » demanda Raven qui était à court d'idées.

« C'est cool, non ? » demanda la brune à Clarke.

Celle-ci hocha de la tête.

« Va pour raccoon »

* * *

 **Alors, ça vous a plu ? Un peu plus long que le précédent si je ne me trompe pas ! Pas mal de choses non ? Un peu de rire, un peu de tristesse, re du rire, non ?**

 **Et puis raccoon et dans la place haha et Anya aussi ; )**

 **Bref dites moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est pas long d'écrire quelques mots hihi**

 **D'ailleurs je prends en considération toutes idées venant d'autres parts, et si bien sur j'arrive à l'intégrer dans la ff ! : )**

 **Guest5** **: Encore une fois merci pour tes corrections j'ai rectifié ça haha, tu permets aux autres lecteurs de lire moins de fautes ; ) il y a un peu plus de réactions de la part de Clarke à son réveil, et ne t'inquiète pas le tadem Octavia-Raven sera toujours là pour se foutre de la gueule de notre cher clexa haha j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre, bisous**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello les Loulous !**

 **Je sais je sais, je suis en retard dans la publi', mais à un mois des partiels je vous avoue que j'ai pas trouvé le temps pour écrire, et puis ma sœur est venue chez moi et habitant loin je la vois très peu donc vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier sachant que je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance. Et je ne voulais pas non plus vous donner un chapitre pourri. Je ne dis pas pour autant qu'il est génial..**

 **Et pour couronner le tout le week-end prochain je serai à Paris pour une formation et du coup encore une fois je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire, j'essayerai d'avancer dans le train. J'espère que vous comprendrez ^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 _ **« Ohana signifie famille, famille signifie que personne ne doit être abandonné, ni oublié » - Stitch**_

 **Chapitre 21 : Cette année je suis reconnaissante pour…**

Les lycéens étaient officiellement en vacances depuis vendredi. Et Lexa et Clarke avaient passé leur week-end chacune séparée. Lexa était avec Anya qui était là pour encore une semaine et voulait profiter de leurs retrouvailles. Tandis que Clarke resta chez elle et passa le week-end à regarder Friends avec Raven. A un moment elles s'étaient dit qu'elles étaient toutes les deux des loques humaines avant de rire et de continuer à regarder la télé. Cependant elles avaient fait quelque chose que Lexa ne tarderait pas à découvrir.

Lexa, elle, avait eu une discussion sérieuse avec sa cousine. Celle-ci s'était calmée depuis sa réaction _assez_ vive vis-à-vis de ce que Lexa lui avait raconté sur son père. Mais maintenant elle voulait en parler posément.

« Je vais le faire je t'assure, mais j'ai peur. » déclara la brune à propos des démarches à suivre pour éliminer son père de sa vie.

Anya souffla un peu, sa cousine parlait beaucoup mais n'agissait pas.

« Fais-le. Décide. Est-ce que c'est la vie que tu veux vivre ? Est-ce que c'est la personne que tu veux aimer ? Est-ce que c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire ? Est-ce que tu peux être plus forte ? Plus gentille ? Plus compatissante ? Décide. Inspire. Expire. Et décide. » déclara la fausse blonde qui voulait faire réagir la plus jeune.

Lexa fronça des sourcils, bien qu'Anya parlait toujours honnêtement et l'avait « secoué » plusieurs fois lors de son pétage de plomb, ça la perturbait toujours. A ce moment là, c'était un peu comme si Anya devenait sa mère et la réprimandait. Et elle redevenait une petite fille. Mais elle pensa quelques secondes aux questions d'Anya. Elle voulait que sa vie s'améliore, même si depuis Clarke et le soutien de ses amis, sa vie s'était nettement améliorée. Elle pouvait faire mieux, elle le savait, elle pouvait s'améliorer. Mais la chose dont elle était sûre c'est que oui, Clarke était la personne qu'elle aimait, celle qui depuis le début était toujours à ses côtés.

Alors elle prit une profonde inspiration et déclara :

« Tu sais que c'est elle. Elle est la fille dont j'ai toujours rêvé. C'est grâce à elle que je suis qui je suis maintenant. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré je me suis sentie enfin entière, c'est comme si je pouvais de nouveau respirer. Je pense à elle tout le temps, toutes mes pensées sont dirigées vers elle. Même en ce moment, alors que je te parle, il y aura toujours une petite partie de mon cerveau qui pense encore et toujours à elle. C'est elle. Il n'y en a pas d'autres et il n'y en aura jamais d'autres. »

Anya sourit, sa cousine semblait tellement plus heureuse depuis que Clarke était entrée dans sa vie, mais au fond d'elle cette peur était toujours présente, Clarke pouvait la blesser, et cette fois-ci Lexa ne s'en remettrait pas.

« Alors c'est une bonne personne, c'est bien si elle te donne la motivation d'avancer, mais avant tout, fais-le pour toi. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, c'est toi qui doit avancer pour ton propre bien, et c'est très bien si Clarke est à tes côtés pour t'aider, mais fait-le pour toi. »

Lexa sourit, sa cousine avait une grande sagesse pour son âge, malgré son caractère qu'on pouvait décrire comme _vif_. Elle la considérait comme son mentor.

* * *

Le dimanche soir, Clarke et Lexa se retrouvèrent enfin chez la brune. Seules. Enfin seules avec Racoon. Le chaton avait rapidement pris ses marques, et était plus ou moins obéissant surement dût à la méthode d'éducation Woods. Ils persistaient pourtant à faire ses griffes sur les canapés. Lexa accueillit sa blonde avec impatience et envie, elle n'avait pas réellement pris le temps de s'habiller. Elle portait un t-shirt large qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse et un shorty, alors que Clarke portait un chemisier et une jolie jupe blanche. Cette jupe émoustillait toujours Lexa et la blonde le savait très bien.

Ça faisait seulement deux jours qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, mais pour elles c'était comme une éternité. Après une discussion sur leur week-end respectif le jeune couple arriva vite dans la chambre de la brune. Elles s'assirent sur le lit et commencèrent à s'embrasser quand elles sentirent un poids sur le lit. Lexa se retourna et vit une boule de poils qui les observait et qui se mit peu de temps après à miauler. Lexa lui lança un regard noir et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« J'aurai dû dire que j'étais allergique aux poils de chats » dit-elle en soufflant.

« Oh mais tu l'adores » répondit Clarke en se levant et en attrapant le chaton pour le mettre sur ses jambes lorsqu'elle se rassit, puis elle commença à le caresser. Le chaton se mit à ronronner et à regarder Lexa comme s'il lui montrait que c'était lui qui avait gagné.

« Ils ont raison les animaux sont vraiment un tue l'amour. » lança la brune en se redressant.

Clarke le regarda en affichant une petite moue.

« Mais il est adorable » dit-elle en portant l'animal au niveau de la tête de Lexa. Celle-ci releva un sourcil.

« Non mais entre ta mère, Octavia, Raven, et Mapache maintenant, j'en peux plus ! »

« Il s'appelle Racoon » reprit la blonde.

« Mapache est plus exotique » rétorqua Lexa.

Clarke ria et regarda sa petite amie qui fusillait le chat du regard.

« T'es frustrée mhm ? » demanda Clarke.

« Moui ! » répondit Lexa en croisant les bras et en boudant.

« Je sais ce qui te remonterai le moral »

« Ah oui ? »

« J'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Clarke attrapa le chat et alla le poser à l'extérieur de la chambre avant de fermer la porte. Elle se tourna vers Lexa qui sembla soudainement intéressée. La blonde s'avança sensuellement vers elle avant de déboutonner son chemisier. Lexa se tortilla sur le lit, elle avait tout à coup très chaud et Racoon était rapidement sorti de ses pensées. Le regard bleu de sa petite-amie allait la tuer à petit feu. Clarke laissa son chemisier glisser délicatement le long de ses bras avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Elle avança toujours aussi lentement vers le lit avant de venir se pencher pour remettre une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée du chignon négligé de sa petite-amie. Elle savait très bien l'effet qu'elle faisait à Lexa à ce moment et elle adorait voir qu'elle ne la laissait pas indifférente. La brune ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux du corps de Clarke en particulier sa poitrine, qui était simplement recouverte d'un sous-vêtement fait de tissu fin et de dentelles noires, et qui surtout se trouvait parfaitement dans son champ de vision. Quand elle sentit la main de Clarke glisser doucement de sa joue à son cou elle ne put retenir un frisson. Ne pouvant plus attendre elle tira sur le bras de la blonde pour qu'elle la rejoigne sur le lit. Clarke se mit à rire en voyant l'empressement de sa copine.

« Impatiente ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Ne joue pas avec moi » répondit Lexa dont la voix avait baissé de plusieurs octaves.

Clarke était maintenant allongée sur le lit, un coude appuyait sur le matelas pour pouvoir regarder sa brune. Celle-ci se déplaça de sorte à être au plus près de Clarke et se positionna de la même façon. Ses doigts vinrent glisser le long du bras de sa compagne pour venir caresser du bout des doigts son ventre. Son regard suivait sa main et elle put remarquer les frissons que son geste procurait à la blonde. Elle reporta son regard sur le visage de sa petite-amie qui la fixait toujours avec amour et désir. Alors Lexa posa sa main sur la taille de Clarke et s'avança pour l'embrasser. Rapidement celle-ci répondit au baiser et Lexa aventura sa main sous la jupe de la blonde pour caresser doucement sa cuisse avec envie. La blonde se tourna sur le dos pour que Lexa puisse venir au-dessus d'elle. Sentir la poitrine de sa brune qui portait pourtant encore son t-shirt l'émoustillait déjà. Ses mains vinrent se balader sur le dos de Lexa qui l'embrassait dans le cou et qui prenait appuie sur sa main droite tandis que sa main gauche s'occupait de la poitrine de la blonde. La brune se redressa et retira elle-même son t-shirt avant de venir se recoller à Clarke. Lexa ne portait pas de soutien-gorge au plus grand plaisir de la blonde. Voilà ce qui l'avait manqué, le contact de sa peau contre celle de sa petite-amie. Clarke avait de plus en plus chaud et ses mains descendirent sur les fesses de Lexa qu'elle pressa un peu ce qui arracha un grognement de plaisir de la brune contre son cou, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle avait plus ou moins perdu le contrôle de ses mains qui passèrent dans le shorty de Lexa pour pouvoir caresser ses fesses qu'elle aimait tant. Elle tira le morceau de tissu vers le bas pour que Lexa l'enlève. Le comprenant Lexa se décala un peu pour pouvoir correctement se déshabiller et revint à l'assaut du cou de la blonde. Elle aussi voulait déshabiller Clarke et ainsi sa main descendit le long du corps de la blonde pour arriver à la lisière de sa jupe. La blonde sentit qu'elle allait se perdre dans le moment et retint donc la main de sa brune avant que ça ne dégénère. Elle lança un regard plein de désir accompagné d'un sourire enjôleur.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'est ma surprise ? »

Lexa la regarda intriguée et leva un sourcil. Elle était nue, sa peau était brûlante, et sa respiration saccadée. A ce moment là, elle avait simplement en tête des choses pas très catholiques qu'elle voulait faire à la femme qu'elle aimait.

« Dis-moi » demanda-t-elle quand même.

Alors Clarke se redressa, entraînant Lexa avec elle. Elle se retourna et s'assit dos à la brune. Lexa fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas où la blonde voulait en venir, alors celle-ci dégagea ses cheveux de son dos. La brune put voir sur l'omoplate gauche de sa blonde un tatouage représentant une lune et un soleil ne faisant qu'un. Lexa se mordit la lèvre inférieure et leva sa main avec précaution pour venir toucher du bout des doigts ce petit bout de peau marquée.

« Ça te plait ? » demanda Clarke en tournant un peu la tête pour voir la réaction de Lexa.

« Il est magnifique » dit-elle émue.

Elles en avaient parlé mais la brune ne pensait pas que sa petite-amie le ferait aussi rapidement.

« Tu l'as fait quand ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ce week-end quand tu étais chez Anya » expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas eu mal ? » s'inquiéta la brune.

« Un peu au début, ça surprend, mais après ça allait. Et puis Raven m'a accompagné » expliqua Clarke. Lexa continua de caresser le tatouage en traçant le motif.

« T'as mère est au courant ? »

« Non je ne lui ai pas encore dit. » répondit Clarke plus faiblement.

« En tout cas il est incroyable. Tu sais que ça représente beaucoup pour moi ? » demanda Lexa timidement.

Clarke toujours de dos, laissant la brune admirer son tatouage répondit :

« Ça représente beaucoup pour moi aussi »

Lexa se mordit la lèvre inférieure une nouvelle fois et vint s'asseoir dans la même position que Clarke de sorte à ce que celle-ci se retrouve entre ses jambes. Elle s'approcha un peu plus pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur l'omoplate marquée de sa petite-amie. Celle-ci sursauta avant de sourire dut à toutes les sensations qu'elle ressentait quand Lexa touchait sa peau. Arrivée à l'épaule, Lexa fit glisser une des bretelles qui couvrait la blonde puis déposa encore une fois ses lèvres sur la peau nue qui s'offrait à elle. Elle remonta en parsemant de baisers l'épaule de la blonde jusqu'à son cou. Clarke pencha un peu la tête sur sa droite pour laisser loisir à Lexa de faire ce qu'elle voulait d'elle. Un simple baiser de la part de la brune mettait Clarke dans un état second.

Les mains de Lexa vinrent se poser sur la taille de sa petite-amie avant de remonter dangereusement vers sa poitrine. Elle approcha sa bouche près de l'oreille de Clarke avant de lui susurrer :

« T'as pas idée de l'effet que tu me fais »

Pour simple réponse Clarke laissa un soupir de plaisir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle n'avait plus aucune honte à montrer à quel point la brune pouvait lui faire de l'effet, et elle laissait donc son corps s'exprimer librement. Lexa continua d'embrasser et de mordiller la peau claire de la blonde tout en glissant ses mains sur les seins de Clarke. Après les avoir doucement caressé à travers la dentelle qui les recouvrait, elle abandonna un des seins de la blonde pour venir dégrafer son soutien-gorge avec dextérité. Elle le fit glisser le long des bras fins de Clarke et le jeta aléatoirement dans sa chambre. Par la suite elle vint se coller à sa petite-amie qui se cambra légèrement en sentant sa poitrine contre son dos. Lexa passa une main sous la jupe de Clarke et remercia silencieusement celui qui avait inventé les jupes. Elle sentit l'excitation qu'elle provoquait chez la blonde et sourit à cette constatation. Après de douces caresses Clarke devint beaucoup plus envieuse et très vite elle enleva ses derniers vêtements qui volèrent dans la chambre de la brune.

La main droite de Lexa reposait sur la taille de la blonde qu'elle tenait fermement contre elle, et son autre main partit du genou de sa petite-amie pour doucement descendre et caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Celle-ci commençait difficilement à respirer, son corps se mettait à se mouvoir sans son consentement. Elle avait besoin que Lexa la touche, là.

« Lex'.. » gémit-elle.

Lexa vint mordiller le cou de Clarke et celle-ci sentit que sa brune souriait. Lexa aimait la faire languir, elle aimait qu'elle atteigne son plus haut point de désir et d'excitation avant de la soulager et de la faire partir au septième ciel.

La main de la brune se balada encore un peu sans jamais toucher le centre de plaisir de Clarke, et quand la blonde la supplia une nouvelle fois, elle abdiqua.

Elle vint tout doucement caresser la blonde qui au simple toucher s'arqua et ses cuisses s'écartèrent un peu plus contre celles de la brune. Reposant contre Lexa, celle-ci put lâcher sa taille et caresser sa poitrine tout en continuant les caresses qu'elle exerçait d'une main experte au sud de la blonde. Mais une fois encore Lexa la fit languir, encore et encore. Le bassin de Clarke avait beau se relever vers la main de la brune, celle-ci continuait de la torturer de longues caresses. Elle continua à caresser et à pincer doucement le sein droit de Clarke tout en mordillant son cou, puis elle le suçota et le lécha langoureusement. La blonde ne savait plus sur quoi se concentrer, Lexa était de partout à la fois et elle n'arrivait plus à tenir la cadence. Lexa le remarqua et fit ce que Clarke attendait depuis bien longtemps. D'un doigt elle pénétra avec douceur la blonde qui commençait déjà à bouger, mais sentant son humidité Lexa ajouta un autre doigt facilement et commença cette danse de va-et-vient qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant, tout en appuyant un peu sur son bourgeon de plaisir. La blonde s'agrippa aux cuisses de la brune et y plantait ses ongles. Lexa ignora cette douleur, elle adorait voir Clarke prendre du plaisir grâce à elle, la blonde ne cessait de gémir entre deux respirations. Lexa accéléra ses mouvements et Clarke appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de la brune, les yeux fermés. Elle savait que dans quelques secondes elle allait jouir.

« Ne ferme pas tes yeux. Je veux te voir. » ordonna Lexa avec une voix plus grave qu'à son habitude. Clarke tourna un peu sa tête vers Lexa. Les émeraudes s'ancrèrent dans l'océan qui s'était assombri de désir. La tension était à l'extrême, Clarke s'abandonnait à Lexa, et une seconde plus tard ses muscles se contractèrent et elle jouit. Lexa resta quelques secondes en elle, puis se retira doucement. Pendant tout ce temps elles ne s'étaient pas quitter du regard. La main droite de Lexa caressa les cheveux de sa petite-amie qui reprenait sa respiration, puis elle se pencha un peu pour déposer ses lèvres contre celles de Clarke. La blonde se perdit dans ce baiser.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits elle se retourna vers Lexa et força sa brune à s'allonger sur le matelas. Clarke se déplaça sur Lexa à califourchon en faisant exprès d'aller tout doucement. La brune se mordit sa lèvre inférieure et respira fortement. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait tirer Clarke vers elle pour l'embrasser et la faire sienne une deuxième fois ou si elle voulait la laisser faire. Elle opta rapidement pour la deuxième option quand elle sentit la bouche de Clarke sur sa poitrine. Lexa déposa ses mains contre les hanches de la blonde et la serra un peu contre elle. L'intimité de sa petite-amie était sur son bas ventre et ça l'excitait encore plus. Mais très vite Clarke attrapa ses mains et les tint de chaque côté de la tête de la brune. Celle-ci lâcha un grognement frustrée. Clarke sourit avec délectation.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment. « Toi t'as le droit de jouer avec moi, mais moi non ? ». Lexa ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt quand elle sentit les mouvements de bassins de la blonde contre elle. « A partir de maintenant interdiction de me toucher » ordonna-t-elle.

« Mais.. » commença Lexa à rétorquer.

« Je savais que tu n'en serais pas capable » déclara Clarke, feignant d'être déçue, puis elle se releva.

« Non, non, non ! » s'écria Lexa en se redressant pour la rattraper, mais en vain. La blonde était déjà debout. Elle se retourna et leva un sourcil.

« Alors tu vas être sage ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement dominatrice en revenant vers Lexa avec une démarche sensuelle. Celle-ci prenant appuie sur ses mains, hocha rapidement de la tête.

« Je préfère ça, mais attends » déclara Clarke en partant vers le dressing de la brune. Celle-ci fronça des sourcils en attendant sa petite-amie. La blonde revint rapidement avec un long foulard.

Lexa ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche sans prononcer le moindre son. Non. Elle n'allait pas faire ça quand même. Clarke tendit le foulard entre ses mains et remonta sur le lit à l'aide de ses genoux. Elle poussa le buste de Lexa contre le lit et revint à sa position initiale.

« Tes mains » ordonna-t-elle.

Lexa se mordit les lèvres et tendit ses mains vers Clarke. Celle-ci attrapa d'une main les poignets de Lexa et les disposa au-dessus de la tête de la brune et attacha ses poignets ensemble avant de nouer le reste du foulard sur un des barreaux du lit de Lexa. Elle avait toujours remarqué ce lit et avait déjà eu cette idée, mais n'avait jamais eu la chance de le faire. Elle vérifia que Lexa soit bien attachée sans que le foulard ne la serre trop.

« Ça te fait mal ? » demanda la blonde.

Lexa secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Le visage de Clarke afficha un sourire en coin, satisfaite d'elle.

Elle se mit à genou entre les jambes de Lexa et écarta ses cuisses. La brune voulu bouger mais les liens se resserrèrent immédiatement. Clarke leva un sourcil et la regarda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? Pas bouger »

Elle attrapa Lexa par dessous ses cuisses et tira son corps vers elle ce qui fit tendre les bras de la brune toujours attachée.

« Voilà, je préfère ça » déclara Clarke toujours dans son rôle de dominatrice.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en regardant Lexa dans les yeux qui déglutit à cette vision. Elle remonta doucement contre le corps de la brune et vint l'embrasser. Clarke mordit la lèvre de Lexa et sentit le goût caractéristique du sang. Elle lécha doucement la lèvre meurtrit de la brune avant d'accéder à sa bouche. Leurs langues commencèrent une danse endiablée et lorsque Clarke s'écarta un peu, Lexa fit un mouvement en avant mais se retrouva une nouvelle fois impuissante. La blonde se délecta de cette vision, Lexa était à sa merci. Elle s'attarda sur le point sensible du cou de la brune, puis sur sa poitrine pendant un long moment. Ses mains caressaient les bras tendus de la brune dont les muscles ressortaient. Elle descendit vers le ventre de Lexa et passa sa langue sur ses côtes, ses abdos, et sur les flancs de la brune qui était très sensible à ce niveau là. Lexa essaya d'esquiver la langue de Clarke en faisant un écart, mais elle ne put toujours pas échapper aux assauts de sa blonde. Elle aussi voulait la toucher, perdre ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, glisser ses mains sur sa taille, son dos, ses fesses, mais non, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Clarke sourit et leva la tête vers Lexa qui ne cessait de la regarder.

« Tu as un corps de déesse » commenta-t-elle. Lexa se sentit rougir et secoua la tête.

« Non mais tu as vu ses abdos ? » demanda Clarke dans un rire. Elle reprit son sérieux et passa sa main entre les seins de Lexa jusqu'à arriver sur son bas ventre.

« Tu es magnifique »

Lexa se mordit sa lèvre inférieure qui était déjà blessée. Personne ne lui avait parlé comme ça, avec une telle sincérité.

Clarke se baissa un peu et se retrouva face à l'entre-jambe de Lexa, mais elle n'était toujours pas prête à la satisfaire. Elle descendit donc un peu plus et embrassa chaque parcelle de ses jambes à tour de rôle, puis se trouva une nouvelle fois sur ses cuisses. Elle embrassa avec douceur les cicatrices plus ou moins marquées qui se présentèrent à elle. Puis toujours avec douceur elle déposa ses lèvres sur l'intimité de Lexa. Sa langue l'accompagna tout aussi doucement. Lexa s'arqua toujours que plus. Elle avait besoin d'elle, elle avait besoin de ses mains.

Clarke se redressa et alla l'embrasser. Lexa put sentir son humidité sur les lèvres de sa blonde, et honteusement elle trouva ça très excitant. Le corps de Clarke se mit également à se mouvoir contre l'entrejambe de Lexa qui avait toujours les cuisses ouvertes.

« Clarke » lâcha-t-elle entre deux gémissements.

La blonde la fixa avec un sourire en coin. Elle autant que Lexa voulaient calmer son ardeur mais elle voulait également qu'elle s'adonne entièrement à elle.

« Supplie-moi » ordonna-t-elle alors.

Lexa ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux, qui s'étaient légèrement fermés pour se concentrer sur les sensations qu'elle ressentait.

« Supplie-moi » répéta Clarke avec autorité tout en arrêtant ses mouvements.

La brune se mordilla de nouveau sa lèvre inférieure. Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle, Lexa Woods, n'avait jamais eu à supplier quelqu'un, surtout pas quand on le lui ordonnait. Elle mordit l'intérieur de ses joues et ferma les yeux. La blonde en profita pour se pencher et alla lui mordiller le lobe de son oreille gauche.

« Supplie-moi, Lexa » susurra-t-elle, et son souffle fit frissonner Lexa.

N'ayant aucune réponse Clarke déposa un baiser juste derrière l'oreille de sa petite-amie et vint caresser du bout des doigts le sein droit de la brune qui se durcit instantanément.

« Clarke.. » répéta Lexa.

« Mhm, je n'ai toujours pas entendu ce que je veux » répondit-elle en déposant un collier de baiser le long de la mâchoire de Lexa jusqu'à arriver dans son cou.

La brune s'arqua en avant essayant de bouger contre Clarke. Mais la blonde releva un sourcil et stoppa le bassin de Lexa de ses mains.

« Lexa » dit-elle d'une voix dominatrice, « Tu n'es pas obéissante. Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger. » continua-t-elle. Elle se délectait du pouvoir qu'elle avait.

Elle continua à torturer Lexa et se stoppa à chaque fois, laissant la brune plus que frustrée.

« Tu n'as toujours pas dit ce que je veux » déclara Clarke alors qu'une énième fois Lexa grognait. La brune prit une profonde inspiration, et quand ses yeux se rouvrirent elle fixa Clarke avec quelque chose d'indescriptible dans son regard.

« Fais-moi tienne Clarke, s'il te plait » prononça-t-elle en appuyant sur chaque mots.

En entendant ses mots, Clarke fondit sur les lèvres de Lexa. Elle l'embrassa avec une telle passion qu'elles eurent le souffle coupé et furent obligées de se séparer. Clarke arrêta de jouer avec Lexa et lui fit l'amour avec douceur et passion. Son but était simplement de faire vivre une expérience inédite à sa brune, pas de la torturer non plus. Très vite elle entra avec facilité en Lexa et prit son temps, écoutant chaque réaction du corps de la brune ou de sa bouche. Les gémissements, les mouvements, les frissons... Et ainsi Lexa fut envahie par cette sensation délicieuse et jouit en criant le nom de sa blonde.

Celle-ci vint l'embrasser doucement en laissant le temps aux muscles de la brune de se détendre et elle alla tirer sur le nœud qui liait les mains de Lexa. Elle défit doucement le foulard autour des poignets fins de sa brune et déposa plusieurs baisers sur chacune des mains libérées. Lexa avait repris ses esprits et la regardait avec admiration. Clarke releva les yeux vers elle, et vint se caller contre son corps encore chaud. La brune passa un bras protecteur autour d'elle et Clarke attrapa la main de sa petite-amie qui était sur sa taille pour la tenir contre elle.

Elles soupirèrent toutes les deux de bonheur et de plénitude.

« Je t'aime » déclara Lexa.

« Moi aussi » reprit Clarke en relevant un peu la tête pour déposer un baiser sur la mâchoire de la brune.

« C'était.. » commença Lexa, « ..wow »

Clarke sourit.

« D'où t'es venue cette idée ? » demanda la brune curieuse.

« Les barreaux de ton lit, on va dire qu'ils m'avaient légèrement fait fantasmer… Et puis j'avais envie de me venger. »

« C'était plus que de la vengeance, c'était même déloyal, toi tu avais droit à tes mains » reprit Lexa en faisant mine de bouder.

« T'es un petit bébé » chuchota Clarke en se redressant pour déposer plein de baisers sur le visage de Lexa jusqu'à ce que celle-ci sourit. Lexa les fit rouler pour se retrouver sur Clarke et commença à la chatouiller tout en lui tenant les mains d'un bras.

« Alors qui c'est qui fait la maligne maintenant ? » demanda Lexa.

Clarke n'arrivait même pas à répondre tellement qu'elle riait et se débattait en vain.

« Arrête, arrête ! » s'écria la blonde.

« Supplie-moi » répondit Lexa avec un sourire taquin. Clarke la regarda et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je t'en supplie, Lexa » répondit-elle. La brune se stoppa, satisfaite d'elle. « Tu veux vraiment toujours avoir le dernier mot, hein ? »

« Mhm » répondit Lexa en s'allongeant de tout son corps sur Clarke. Ses doigts jouèrent avec quelques mèches de cheveux blonds.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime » dit-elle en déposant à chaque fois un baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde ce qui la fit rire.

« Hey » appela la blonde doucement. Lexa s'arrêta et releva un peu la tête.

« Merci »

Lexa pencha la tête sur le côté ne voyant pas où Clarke voulait en venir.

« Merci d'être toi » expliqua-t-elle avec une sincérité dans le regard qui émut Lexa qui sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Clarke le remarqua et vint de suite déposer sa main sur la joue de sa brune.

« Hey, tout va bien » dit-elle pour la rassurer.

« Oui, je ne pourrais pas rêver mieux » répondit Lexa en nichant sa tête dans le cou de Clarke et frottant son nez contre la mâchoire de celle-ci.

* * *

Clarke rentra chez elle le lendemain et trouva Raven dans sa chambre en train de dessiner un sorte de schéma de moteur qui était bien trop compliqué pour Clarke. En l'entendant entrer Raven fit pivoter sa chaise de bureau pour se trouver en face de son amie qui s'assit sur son lit.

« Alors vous avez fait quoi de beau hier ? » demanda la brune.

« Pas grand-chose » répondit Clarke.

« Vous avez copulé toute la nuit quoi » répondit l'hispanique en partant en fou rire tandis qu'une fois de plus la blonde rougissait, même plus que d'habitude. Raven afficha un regard suspicieux :

« Vous avez fait quoi exactement ? » demanda-t-elle. Clarke rougit encore de plus belle et frappa l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

« Hey c'est pas drôle ! Je te demande moi ce que tu fais avec Wick ? »

« Oh mais tu peux demander, je me ferai un plaisir de te répondre » déclara Raven avec malice. Clarke secoua la tête, ne voulant en aucun cas des détails.

« Ah et si tu pouvais éviter d'appeler Raccoon Mapache, parce que même Lexa s'y est mise. Et maintenant il ne m'écoute pas quand je l'appelle. » dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

« C'est parce que ça lui va mieux. Preuve qu'il a choisi lui-même son nom. » répondit Raven avec un claquement de langue. Clarke roula des yeux puis demanda :

« T'as reçu le message d'Octavia ? »

« Oui, elle veut faire une petite soirée qu'entre nous, histoire de marquer le début des vacances »

« C'est demain donc quoi de prévu pour aujourd'hui ? » demanda la blonde.

« Shopping » répondit Raven plus sur le ton d'une affirmation qu'une question. Clarke sourit en voyant que sa meilleure-amie venait déjà de se lever et d'attraper son sac.

* * *

Le mardi arriva rapidement et Octavia était entrain d'allumer le four pour faire réchauffer les pizzas qu'ils avaient commandé, tandis que Bellamy attrapa plusieurs bières pour les mettre au frigo. Une petite vingtaine de minutes plus tard leurs amis arrivèrent.

La sonnette retentit et Bellamy se chargea d'aller ouvrir, pendant qu'Octavia remplissait des bols de chips. Lincoln fut le premier et salua poliment Bellamy. Malgré le fait qu'ils s'entendaient bien le jeune rasé essayait de toujours être respectueux envers le grand frère de sa petite-amie de peur qu'une autre dispute ne surgisse. Bellamy le fit entrer et désigna la cuisine lorsque Lincoln lui demanda où se trouvait Octavia.

Il arriva à pas de loup et vint doucement derrière sa petite-amie et déposa ses mains sur la taille de celle-ci. Cette dernière sourit et tourna la tête pour venir capturer les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Tu m'as manqué » dit-elle doucement.

« Toi aussi » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Bellamy eut à peine le temps de revenir dans la cuisine qu'une nouvelle fois la sonnette retentit, cette fois-ci ce fut Raven, Clarke, Lexa et Wick qui attendaient patiemment derrière la porte. Enfin patiemment pour les trois derniers car à peine la porte ouverte l'hispanique s'écria :

« Tu en as mis du temps, ça caille dehors ! »

Bellamy secoua la tête amusé.

« Bonsoir à toi aussi Raven »

Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire fière d'elle.

« Heureusement j'ai pris de quoi se réchauffer » dit-elle avant de brandir une bouteille de tequila qu'elle tenait en main.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? » demanda le grand brun.

« Dès qu'il y a Raven tu sais qu'il y a de la tequila pas loin » répondit Clarke d'un air blasé, avant que les quatre amis entrèrent finalement dans la maison. Ils s'installèrent tous sur les canapés, rejoint rapidement par Octavia et Lincoln.

« Vous faisiez encore des bêtises ? » demanda Lexa avec un sourire taquin ce qui surpris tout le monde. Voyant tous les regards sur elle, elle déclara :

« Bah quoi ? Moi aussi je peux faire des remarques puériles, vous n'êtes pas les seules » dit-elle en désignant du regard tour à tour Raven et Octavia, celle-ci ayant viré au rouge tomate.

Fière de la répartie de sa petite-amie, Clarke se pencha vers elle pour lui déposer un bisou sur la joue ce qui fit sourire Lexa.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit à nouveau.

« Bell va ouvrir ! » ordonna Octavia, le concerné la regarda en levant un sourcil. Depuis quand sa petite sœur lui donnait des ordres. Il souffla puis se releva.

« Je vais faire portier si ça continue »

Quand il ouvrit la porte, Echo se tenait bien droite et sourit légèrement en voyant Bellamy. Celui-ci sourit bêtement avant de la faire entrer. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment où ils en étaient tous les deux, mais pour une fois Bellamy avait envie d'apprendre à connaître une fille, plutôt qu'un simple coup d'un soir.

Echo arriva dans le salon où tout le monde releva la tête pour voir le nouvel arrivant.

Tout le monde la salua avant que Lexa déclare :

« Je ne savais pas que tu venais »

Echo haussa des épaules, puis montra du doigt Bellamy qui était derrière elle.

« Il m'a invité » dit-elle timidement.

Un sourire discret s'afficha sur le visage de Lexa, voir Echo timide à propos d'un garçon était une chose rare.

La jeune fille s'installa et Bellamy partit chercher des bières ainsi que plusieurs verres, aidé par Wick. A peine arrivaient dans la pièce la sonnette retentit encore une fois.

« C'est une blague ? » demanda Bellamy. Il s'approcha donc d'un pas las vers la porte qu'il ouvrit avec flemme.

Mais rapidement un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, quand il vit un homme tenir plusieurs cartons de pizza. Il lui fit signe d'attendre un instant avant de trouver son portefeuille dans sa poche. Il donna l'argent au livreur avant de prendre la pile de pizzas.

« Merci, bonne soirée » dit-il avec un signe de tête avant que le livreur en fasse de même et parte.

« Les pizzas sont là » s'écria-t-il. Et tous ses amis sourirent à cette nouvelle.

Mais n'ayant pas commencé l'apéro, Bellamy alla les déposer dans la cuisine et Octavia vint le rejoindre.

« Je crois que j'ai allumé le four un peu trop tôt » dit-elle.

Bellamy fit un mouvement de tête tout en disant :

« En effet petite sœur », puis il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et celle-ci râla. Elle alla alors éteindre le four et apporta les bols avec différents biscuits apéritifs.

La discussion allait de bon train, et Echo s'intégra rapidement au petit groupe d'amis. Peu de temps après ils attaquèrent les pizzas à la plus grande joie de Clarke et Raven. Les pizzas étaient sacrées chez les Griffin.

Bien évidemment elles se jetèrent dessus, couvertes par les rires de leurs amis.

« J'en peux plus » souffla Raven en se touchant le ventre après avoir mangé plus de parts que ce que son estomac pouvait encaisser.

« Fallait pas autant manger » rétorqua Wick avec un clin d'œil et Raven fit mine de bouder, mais bien vite Kyle s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser faisant aussitôt disparaître sa moue de son visage.

Tout le monde se mit à rire sans exception, Raven était une gamine, mais une gamine que tout le monde appréciait.

« Bon il va falloir faire passer tout ça » dit-elle en se levant et en enjambant Wick pour s'extraire vers la cuisine. Elle revint avec sa fameuse bouteille de tequila.

« On n'a pas de citrons » déclara Octavia avec un air désolé.

« Pas de problème » répondit l'hispanique nonchalamment. Clarke plissa des yeux. Sa meilleure amie avait beau adorer la tequila, elle la buvait pourtant dans les règles de l'art.

« Et depuis quand ? » demanda la blonde.

« Depuis sa cousine » dit-elle en désignant Lexa du menton.

Clarke hocha doucement de la tête en se demandant dans quel état elle allait retrouver son amie.

Une demi-heure plus tard tout le monde put entendre une énième fois le :

« Arriba, abajo, al centro y adentro ! » de Raven.

« Comment elle fait pour boire autant de tequila ? » demanda Octavia qui observa l'hispanique qui encore une fois buvait d'une traite son énième verre.

« Je crois qu'elle est tombée dedans quand elle était petite » répondit Clarke, avant que les deux amies se mettent à rire, tandis que Raven montra son majeur avec un grand sourire hypocrite vers ses deux amies.

« Vous faites quoi pour Thanksgiving ? » demanda Wick pour changer de conversation tout en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

« Je sais pas trop, surement avec nos parents.. C'est chiant » répondit Bellamy blasé.

« Moi aussi » répondit Echo d'un ton las.

« Vous voulez qu'on le fasse chez moi ? » demanda Lexa, ce qui surprit une nouvelle fois tout le monde qui la dévisagea. A croire qu'elle n'était plus la même.

« Bah quoi ? Vous trouvez ça barbant de le faire avec vos familles, il n'y aura certainement pas mes parents donc on peut se faire un truc » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ça serait cool ça ! » s'exclama Raven, « Mais Mamá Abby ne va pas être contente »

« Eh bien tu peux lui proposer de venir » dit-elle nonchalamment.

« Je croyais que ma mère t'effrayait » déclara Clarke avec un large sourire légèrement embuée par l'alcool.

« Bah si c'est le seul moyen pour passer Thanksgiving avec toi, je ferai un effort » dit-elle avant de se pencher pour embrasser Clarke. Celle-ci y répondit rapidement, et mordilla la lèvre de Lexa pour accéder à sa bouche ce qui fit sourire la brune.

« Hey trouvez-vous une chambre ! » s'exclama Bellamy.

« Jaloux » répondit Clarke en lui tirant la langue.

« Très mature » fit remarque Lincoln avec un sourire, et il eut droit au même sort que Bellamy.

« Mais ta mère ne va pas se sentir seule avec que des jeunes ? » demanda Wick.

« C'est pas faux » ajouta Octavia.

« Je peux inviter Marcus, ils se sont déjà rencontrés et ça lui fera de la compagnie » répondit Lexa en haussant des épaules.

« Donc il y aura Abby, Marcus, Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Echo, Clarke, Wick, toi et moi » récapitula Raven en ayant dû mal à compter sur ses doigts.

« Et Anya » répondit Lexa avec un sourire. « Chaque année elle essaye de se libérer pour l'occasion »

« Cool » répondit Raven en lui rendant son sourire.

* * *

Et ainsi le 24 novembre arriva et Thanksgiving avec.

Lexa voulu que ce Thanksgiving soit parfait. Alors elle passa la journée à cuisiner avec sa cousine. Celle-ci s'occupa de la dinde avec la farce, dinde qui dora au four de longues heures. Tandis que Lexa s'occupa du reste. C'est-à-dire de la purée de patates douces, de la sauce aux canneberges et d'autres légumes pour accompagnements. Elle s'attela ensuite aux desserts mais Anya vint l'aider. Elles avaient préparé une tarte aux pommes et deux autres aux potirons. Le principe de Thanksgiving était de manger jusqu'à sentir que son ventre allait exploser.

Elles finirent en fin d'après-midi et Lexa libéra Anya pour qu'elle aille se préparer dans sa chambre, tandis qu'elle dressa la table. Elle avait fait simple. Une nappe blanche avec un chemin de table rouge. Elle déposa plusieurs bougies et des petites décorations qu'elle avait rangé dans des boîtes étant donné qu'elle ne fêtait plus cette fête depuis longtemps chez elle, mais chez Anya. Après avoir décoré la table elle apporta les assiettes, couverts et verres et se mit à les disposer avec grande concentration. Fallait dire qu'elle était plutôt perfectionniste. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes elle termina et admira son travail satisfaite d'elle. Entendant des bruits de pas elle se retourna et vit sa cousine arriver dans la salle à manger. Celle-ci s'était habillée pour l'occasion. Elle portait une longue robe noire à bretelles qui était assez simple mais qui lui allait à merveille. C'était une des rares fois où elle portait des talons et elle s'était maquillée de sorte à encore faire plus ressortir son regard envoûtant. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux blonds onduler naturellement sur ses épaules.

« Wow » commenta Lexa qui la regardait de haut en bas.

Anya lui fit un léger sourire.

« C'est Thanksgiving, non ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant des épaules. Lexa acquiesça de la tête.

« Tu es particulièrement splendide »

Anya releva un sourcil.

« Dis que je suis moche d'habitude » répondit-elle. Sa cousine secoua la tête en riant.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Et ce décolleté pourrait faire tourner plusieurs têtes » ajouta-t-elle.

Pour simple réponse Anya lui lança un sourire énigmatique ce qui fit légèrement froncer Lexa des sourcils.

« Bon, tu devrais te préparer toi aussi » déclara la fausse blonde en tapant dans ses mains.

Lexa se retourna et lança un coup d'œil vers la cuisine.

« T'inquiète pas, je surveille tout ça » répliqua Anya en roulant des yeux.

Lexa lui sourit et fila dans sa chambre.

Elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et le claquement des talons avertit Anya de son arrivée. Sans se retourner, trop occupée à surveiller la dinde, elle déclara :

« T'as fait vite ! »

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au four elle se redressa et se tourna vers sa cousine.

« Après on dit que c'est moi qui vais faire tourner des têtes ? » dit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

Lexa portait une robe verte à bretelles qui s'arrêtait au dessus de ses genoux. Tout ceci accompagné de talons noirs classiques. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée les yeux et portait un rouge à lèvres rouge qui lui allait à la perfection. Pour ses cheveux elle avait fait simple, elle les avait laissé cascader sur son épaule droite.

« Tu sais bien que la seule personne qui m'intéresse est Clarke » rétorqua Lexa.

« Bien sur, inséparables » commenta sa cousine avec un sourire sincère.

La brune lui fit un large sourire.

Elles continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, profitant de la présence de l'une et l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne à la porte.

Lexa alla ouvrir et découvrit Octavia accrochée au bras de Lincoln. Sous le long manteau d'Octavia, Lexa vit que son amie avait opté pour une jupe noir courte et évasée avec un haut en cuir noir serré à la taille qui ne permettait pas de dissocier la robe du haut. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement lissés et son maquillage faisait ressortir que plus ses yeux bleus. Lincoln avait fait simple : un pantalon noir, un blazer et en dessous une chemise blanche faisant ressortir sa peau mate.

« Hello commandante, tu t'es mise sur ton 31 ! » déclara Octavia en prenant son amie dans les bras. Celle-ci l'accueillit avec joie avant de lui dire :

« Parle pour toi ! »

Elles se séparèrent et Lexa alla faire la bise à Lincoln qui la salua à son tour.

« Bon ben entrez, restez pas là » déclara Lexa en leur faisant signe de la main, puis elle proposa de prendre leurs vestes.

Ainsi, le jeune couple entra dans le salon et dirent bonjour à Anya avant qu'Octavia ne se mette à pousser un cri de joie. Elle trottina jusqu'au canapé où Racoon était perchée.

« Et c'est fini.. » commenta Lincoln exaspéré.

En effet, la brune oublia ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle et commença à jouer avec le chaton avant de le faire ronronner sous ses caresses.

Lexa secoua la tête. _Irrécupérable_.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » demanda Lincoln. Lexa tourna la tête de gauche à droite.

« T'es un invité ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas être utile » répondit Lincoln en penchant la tête d'un côté, comme s'il réprimandait la brune.

« En fait si » déclara Anya en s'adressant au jeune homme.

« Si tu sais couper une dinde, tu pourras être utile » continua-t-elle. Lexa se tourna vers elle avec un regard faussement choqué.

« Bah quoi ? On dit pas que c'est l'homme de la maison qui doit couper la dinde ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Lincoln ria puis répondit :

« Avec plaisir, Anya »

« Tu vois ! » déclara-t-elle à sa cousine avec un regard disant : je te l'avais dit. Lexa roula des yeux avant de proposer à Lincoln de s'asseoir.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » demanda la brune auprès de ses amis.

« Non ça ira, attendons les autres » répondit Lincoln avec un sourire.

Octavia ne prit même pas la peine de répondre étant trop obnubilée par le chaton.

Anya se joignit à eux et entamèrent une conversation avant qu'une nouvelle fois la sonnette ne retentisse.

Lexa alla ouvrir et trouva Bellamy seul.

« Où est Echo ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Finalement elle n'a pas pu venir, ses parents l'ont obligé à le passer avec eux » répondit Bellamy avec un air déçu sur le visage.

« Pleure pas petit bébé. Et puis, connaissant ses parents je suis sûre que c'est elle qui est la plus dégoûtée » répondit Lexa pour le charrier voyant bien que le grand brun n'était pas à l'aise avec ce sujet. Celui-ci lui sourit, la remerciant silencieusement pour son intervention. Il entra dans la maison suivit de Lexa. Il se tourna vers elle et demanda :

« Où est ma sœur ? »

« Avec Lincoln et Anya dans le salon, ou plutôt avec Lincoln et Anya qui regardent ta sœur faire mu-muse avec Mapache »

« Elle et les animaux, fallait t'en douter » dit-il en plaisantant.

« Oui, je m'en suis souvenue que quand elle a crié en le voyant » répondit Lexa exaspérée.

La brune prit sa veste et alla la déposer sur le porte-manteau. Pendant ce temps Bellamy s'approcha et vint saluer son beau-frère et Anya.

« Bonsoir, O' » dit-il à l'intention de sa sœur qui n'avait toujours pas levé sa tête.

Celle-ci se redressa et alla dire bonjour à son frère.

« Sérieux, t'aurais pu faire un effort Bell' » réprimanda-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda le concerné en haussant des épaules.

« T'as mis un pauvre t-shirt »

« Hey, il est neuf » rétorqua-t-il faisant mine de bouder.

En effet il portait un jean noir, un t-shirt beige dessinant ses pectoraux et il avait des brettelles tombantes accrochaient à son jean.

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire.

Peu de temps après Marcus arriva. Il portait un costume élégant sans en faire trop, ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière et avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Après avoir salué toute la bande, il demanda :

« Abby n'est toujours pas arrivée ? »

« Non » répondit Lexa amusée, « Pourquoi ? »

« Oh je demandais comme ça » dit-il nonchalamment « Je veux pas être le seul vieux » rajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

« Ah bah tiens, tes vœux sont exaucés » déclara la brune qui entendit une énième fois cette sonnette qui commençait à l'agacer.

Quand elle l'ouvrit un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. La première chose qu'elle vit fut ces yeux bleus océan qu'elle aimait tant.

« Hey » prononça-t-elle doucement, son sourire toujours collé sur son visage. Clarke lui sourit et s'avança pour lui déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres mais ce fut l'intervention de Raven qui l'interrompit.

« C'est pas que je ne vous aime pas mais il caille dehors » railla-t-elle. Clarke se pinça les lèvres et regarda Lexa avec une moue.

« Désolée » prononça-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Elle se retourna et lança un regard lourd à son amie, qui répondit en haussant des épaules :

« Bah quoi, on est en novembre »

Abby secoua la tête ne sachant quoi répondre à ça. Elle s'était faite depuis le temps au caractère de sa fille adoptive. Lexa regarda alors ses autres invités qui se trouvaient juste derrière cette blonde qui l'obsédait tant. Il y avait ses derniers invités : Abby, Raven et Wick. Abby portait une jolie robe dans les tons clairs qui montrait sa taille fine, et un long manteau noir. Wick avait également fait dans le classique comme Lincoln, à croire que les hommes n'avaient qu'une seule chemise descente pour une occasion comme celle-ci. Par contre Raven avait fait fort. Elle portait une jupe blanche évasée et très courte. Et on pouvait voir sous sa veste légère un crop-top rouge. Elle portait également son fidèle rouge à lèvres rouge, et était perchée sur de hauts talons.

« Aussi fallait peut-être te couvrir, on est en novembre comme tu dis » répondit Lexa avec un sourire non dissimulé « Entrez » ajouta-t-elle. Elle aimait bien Raven, malgré son tact légendaire.

Chacun d'entre eux salua Lexa et donnèrent leur veste avant de se rendre au salon.

Clarke attendit que Lexa ferme la porte et s'approcha d'elle.

« Bonsoir » dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle avant d'enlacer ses bras autour de la nuque de Lexa et de venir l'embrasser. Celle-ci y répondit avec joie et attrapa sa blonde par la taille pour la rapprocher d'elle.

« On vous attends ! » s'écria Anya du salon.

Clarke se détacha à contre cœur de Lexa.

« Tu es magnifique » commenta Lexa en contemplant sa petite-amie.

Elle portait une robe blanche dont le décolleté était outrageusement révélateur. Seule deux petites bandes croisées au dessus de sa poitrine venaient s'attacher derrière son cou.

« Plus haut » répondit Clarke avec malice. Lexa ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle se mordait la lèvre depuis le début et que ses yeux étaient rivés sur la poitrine parfaite de sa blonde. Elle secoua sa tête essayant de cacher ses joues rosées.

La blonde lui rendit un petit sourire provocateur.

« C'est spécialement pour toi » ajouta-t-elle. Tandis que Lexa eut du mal à déglutir.

« Et cette robe fait ressortir tes magnifiques yeux » ajouta la blonde en désignant la robe de Lexa tout en relevant ses sourcils de manière subjective.

Elle était en forme ce soir et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Lexa qui l'attrapa par la taille pour la plaquer contre elle. Elle vint rapidement déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde avant d'aller embrasser le cou de Clarke. Celle-ci laissa sa tête basculer en arrière, prise dans le moment, et se laissa aller sous les assauts de Lexa qui mordilla sa peau blanche. Clarke laissa un léger gémissement s'échapper de sa bouche ce qui la réveilla de cette transe dans laquelle Lexa l'avait plongé.

La brune se détacha d'elle et lui fit un sourire satisfait.

« Moi aussi je peux jouer » dit-elle avant d'aller rejoindre ses autres invités dans le salon, où Anya venait de crier son nom une nouvelle fois. La blonde attendit quelques secondes pour calmer son corps, se maudissant d'avoir allumé Lexa, alors que c'était elle maintenant qui se trouvait dans cette état. Elle se remémora leur soirée du dimanche soir et eut de nouveau chaud. Elle se mit une gifle mentale pour avoir pensé à ça. Après tout, ce petit jeu s'était installé entre Lexa et elle, et elle adorait ça. Elle reprit son calme et apparut quelques secondes plus tard et vint s'asseoir près de sa mère.

Depuis l'entrée d'Abby, Marcus n'avait pas détaché son regard d'Abby qui l'avait laissé sans voix dans cette tenue. Raven remarqua cet échange de regards mais pour une fois ne dit rien. Elle voulu voir comment les choses allaient évoluer. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon accompagné de Wick à son bras elle salua tout le monde de la main ne voulant pas perdre du temps à faire la bise à tout le monde.

« Eh ben » s'exclama Octavia en regardant la tenue de Raven. La première avait finalement décidé de laisser tranquille Racoon.

Raven lui fit son sourire légendaire.

« Je sais » dit-elle accompagnée d'un clin d'œil ce qui fit rire l'autre brune.

Wick alla s'asseoir près de Bellamy et Lincoln, voulant enfin s'éloigner de la mère et des deux filles. Il avait eu droit à des discussions passant de chaussures au vernis à ongle.

Marcus avait fait de la place à Abby et celle-ci s'était assise à côté de lui sur le canapé. En face se trouvait donc les trois garçons. Anya s'était assise sur son fauteuil préféré et Octavia se retrouvait debout ayant bêtement perdu sa place auprès de Lincoln. Elle alla chercher des chaises dans la salle à manger et en ramena plusieurs. Raven toujours debout croisa les bras en attendant Octavia. L'idée de lui venir en aide ne lui vint pas à l'esprit. Elle était trop occupée à regarder les invités et en particulier l'un d'entre eux. La brune aux yeux bleus revint avec deux chaises puis repartit aussi vite en chercher deux autres supplémentaires pour Lexa et Clarke qui n'étaient toujours pas arrivées. Raven positionna une des chaises non loin du canapé où se trouvait Kyle et s'assit sur celle-ci puis croisa les jambes. Elle se trouva pile en face d'Anya qui la regardait. Raven se tortilla sur sa chaise, elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer le regard de la blonde et sans savoir pourquoi elle sentit ses joues chauffer. Elle remercia intérieurement d'avoir la chance d'être hispanique et donc suffisamment bronzée pour ne pas se transformer en tomate. Anya la regarda encore un petit moment avant de crier :

« On vous attends ! »

Mais ils attendirent encore un petit moment avant qu'enfin leur hôte arriva.

« Désolée » s'excusa Lexa en arrivant.

« Alors que voulez-vous boire ? » demanda-t-elle, puis elle énuméra les différents alcools qu'elle avait. A la fin de sa tirade Clarke arriva et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de Raven. Celle-ci la regarda une seconde avant de se pencher vers elle et de lui chuchoter :

« Alors tu ne pourras pas dire que je t'affiche tout le temps devant tout le monde, mais je te préviens juste que tu as une énorme trace de rouge à lèvres dans le cou, et je suppose que tu n'as pas envie que tout le monde le sache »

Clarke qui s'était penchée vers son amie se redressa rapidement avant de porter la main à son cou. Elle se releva tout aussi vite faisant grincer sa chaise sur le sol, tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Clarke leur fit un petit sourire mal à l'aise, toujours la paume de sa main sur son cou puis déclara :

« Euh désolée une envie présente »

Puis elle partit rapidement vers la salle de bain. Quand elle revint de celle-ci, elle rejoignit Lexa qui servait les derniers verres. Clarke se rapprocha d'elle et murmura de sorte à ce que personne d'autre que Lexa ne l'entende :

« La prochaine fois, tu pourrais me dire quand j'ai une énorme trace de ton rouge à lèvres dans le cou »

Lexa lui lança un sourire innocent.

« Oups » dit-elle avant de repartir avec les derniers verres qu'elle avait dans sa main et de les apporter à ses invités qui étaient tous en grandes discussions. Clarke secoua la tête et se servit son propre verre avant de les rejoindre.

« Très joli tatouage Lexa » déclara Abby en regardant son bras nu. La brune la regarda quelques secondes puis regarda Clarke avant de déglutir.

« Heu.. Merci » dit-elle avec précaution.

« Je suppose que tu as vu celui de Clarke » continua-t-elle. Lexa hocha de la tête doucement et perdit sa langue. Clarke soupira.

« Mamaaan » déclara-t-elle, Abby regarda sa fille et allait prendre la parole mais Clarke la coupa : « On en a déjà parlé, s'il te plait ». La plus âgée lui lança un dernier regard avant de tourner la tête. Voyant qu'elle était perturbée, Marcus prit la parole :

« Tu sais maintenant les trois quart des jeunes sont tatoués »

Abby haussa des épaules, toujours pas convaincu. Marcus attira l'attention des autres invités puis demanda :

« Qui d'entre vous est tatoué ? »

Anya, Lincoln, et Octavia levèrent la main, tandis que Lexa et Clarke n'osèrent pas se manifester.

« Tu vois ? » dit-il en s'adressant à Abby. « Et il y a même plus de filles que de garçons, pas de quoi dramatiser ».

Celle-ci se dérida et soupira en regardant sa fille. De toute façon c'était fait, donc elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Elle n'a même pas voulu me dire pourquoi elle avait choisi ce dessin » rétorqua-t-elle, gardant espoir que Marcus rejoigne son camp. Mais c'est Anya qui intervint.

« Vous savez c'est assez personnel… Donc c'est plutôt normal de ne pas vouloir en parler, encore plus quand après avoir donné une explication les gens font des extrapolations et ne comprennent donc pas que ça a un réel sens que pour la personne qui le porte. »

Abby la regarda sceptique. Mais la fausse blonde ne comptait pas en rester là.

« Par exemple si je vous disais que quelqu'un avait une étoile tatouée sur sa peau. Vous allez me dire que tout le monde en porte et qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à comprendre. Pourtant si ça se trouve pour la personne ça a un sens particulier, comme je ne sais pas le souvenir d'une personne chère. Mais même lorsqu'on vous aura expliqué ça, vous allez vous dire qu'il y a d'autres façons d'y penser que de marquer sa peau à vie. Mais justement, peut-être que pour cette personne voir ce tatouage lui rappelle qu'elle observait les étoiles tous les soirs avec cette personne et qu'elle a l'impression d'être encore un peu avec _lui_.. » Anya se stoppa et secoua la tête, « Pardon, avec elle je voulais dire. »

Abby se tut, elle comprit facilement son erreur et hocha doucement de la tête. Après ce petit laïus tout le monde reprit une discussion plus légère.

Après leur apéritif, Lexa leur proposa de patienter un petit moment le temps qu'elle apporte les plats sur la table. Clarke vint dans la cuisine l'aider, tandis que les autres invités se levèrent avec leurs verres et marchèrent doucement en discutant vers la salle à manger. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec une grande maison c'est qu'on pouvait facilement patienter debout sans se sentir soudainement oppresser par les murs.

Octavia se tenait à côté de Lincoln tandis que Bellamy discutait de basketball avec Kyle. Raven les laissa tranquille ne voulant en aucun cas les écouter parler de sport. Elle se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Anya qui suivait la direction du groupe. Raven se pinça les lèvres avant de demander :

« Ça va depuis la dernière fois ? »

Anya la scruta quelques secondes et la brune trouva ce temps interminable. De plus les yeux de la blonde étaient que plus perçant avec cet eye-liner.

« Oui, et toi ? Toujours aussi chochotte ? »

Raven changea d'attitude et se recula un peu en levant un sourcil.

« Chochotte ? » reprit-elle ne voyant pas où Anya voulait en venir. Celle-ci fit un pas en avant et Raven resta stoïque son verre toujours à la main qu'elle serrait de plus en plus malgré elle. Personne ne la dominait, jamais. Et pourtant elle avait l'impression que c'était le cas avec la jeune femme en face d'elle. Anya sourit légèrement en voyant la réaction de l'hispanique.

« Oh tu sais, la tequila tout ça. Je croyais que tu étais une grosse dure » dit-elle amusée en attendant la réaction de la brune qui ne se fit pas attendre.

« Pour ta gouverne j'ai adopté ta technique » rétorqua-t-elle. Puis elle s'arrêta une seconde en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Venait-elle de confirmer les dires de cette blonde qui avait tendance à lui faire perdre ses moyens ?

Anya sourit de plus belle et pencha légèrement la tête de côté.

« Tu apprends vite » dit-elle en portant son verre à sa bouche. Regardant toujours la brune, elle en but une gorgée avant de s'humidifier doucement les lèvres.

Raven se mordit l'intérieur de ses joues et déglutit difficilement. Anya la regarda une seconde de plus et partit suivre le petit groupe qui s'était déplacé.

Raven relâcha son souffle ne sachant pas qu'elle l'avait retenu aussi longtemps. Elle tourna la tête pour trouver Abby, mais celle-ci avait disparu. Elle regarda vers la cuisine américaine mais il n'y avait que Lexa, Clarke et Anya qui les avait rejointes.

Vers la salle à manger, elle ne vit que les autres jeunes qui s'approchaient pour s'asseoir. Elle balaya d'un dernier coup d'œil la grande pièce avant de voir Abby arriver. Elle la rejoint et lui demanda :

« T'étais où ? »

« Je discutais sur la terrasse avec Marcus » répondit la plus âgée.

« Marcus hein ? » répliqua l'hispanique tout en haussant des sourcils d'un air ne laissant pas place au doute sur ses pensées. Abby secoua de la tête mais ses joues virèrent au rouge.

« Au lieu de te faire des idées, il est devenu un ami depuis qu'on avait discuté du problème de Lexa »

« Tu l'as revu ? » demanda Rave perplexe.

« Oui quelques fois » répondit prudemment Abby.

« Eh bien vous en avez des choses à dire sur Lexa » remarqua-t-elle.

« On ne parle pas d'elle à chaque fois » répondit Abby exaspérée.

« C'est ce que je vois » répondit Raven en faisant un signe du menton derrière la plus âgée qui se retourna et qui vit Marcus en train de les regarder.

« Lincoln ! C'est à toi de jouer ! » appela Anya. Le grand rasé posa un bisou sur la joue d'Octavia avant de rejoindre les filles dans la cuisine. Lexa sortit le plat qui contenait la dinde et le déposa avec précaution sur le plan de travail, elle enleva rapidement ses gants et tandis un tablier à Lincoln.

« Tiens, évite de te tâcher » dit-elle.

Ce dernier accepta avec joie et le fit passer autour de sa tête avant de l'attacher. Raven qui avait rejoint Octavia l'entendit dire :

« A chaque fois il me surprend, toujours que plus sexy »

Raven secoua la tête.

« T'es vraiment accro » dit-elle. Octavia lui tira la langue.

« Tu verras, toi aussi » rétorqua-t-elle. L'hispanique tourna la tête vers Kyle et se demanda quelques secondes si elle aussi un jour elle arriverait à aimer de nouveau comme elle avait aimé Finn, et se demanda quelques secondes si Wick allait devenir cet homme. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais elle n'avait pas cette complicité qu'avait Octavia et Lincoln ou bien Clarke et Lexa. Elle chassa rapidement cette idée avant de reposer ses yeux sur Lincoln qui essayait de faire de son mieux sous les ordres d'Anya. Le découpage de la dinde semblait vital à la blonde et ceci fit doucement sourire l'hispanique.

Clarke et Lexa commencèrent à apporter les plats sur la table. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts et en bien trop grosses quantités, mais bon c'est qu'une fois dans l'année.

« Installez-vous, hein » déclara Lexa qui venait de terminer d'apporter les plats -sauf la dinde- et qui voyait ses invités toujours debout avec pour la plupart leur verre à la main.

Ainsi chacun prit place sauf Anya et Lincoln qui étaient toujours dans la cuisine.

La plupart des couples s'étaient assis côte à côte. Il y avait donc Lexa au côté de Clarke, en face de Clarke se trouvait Octavia qui avait gardé une place à sa droite pour Lincoln. A côté d'Octavia se trouvait Raven puis Wick. En face de celui-ci se trouvait Bellamy. Ainsi une place restait vide entre Lexa et Bellamy, réservée pour Anya. Tandis que les adultes s'étaient mis en bout de table, l'un en face de l'autre. Abby étant à côté de sa fille.

Les deux cuistots improvisés arrivèrent avec un grand plat contenant tous les morceaux de dinde découpés avec dévotion par Lincoln. Octavia fit signe à son petit-ami de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle et Anya releva un sourcil.

« Eh bien, je vois que j'ai un grand choix » dit-elle avec sarcasme.

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas être assise à côté de ta cousine préférée ? » demanda Lexa avec un large sourire. Anya plissa des yeux pour simple réponse et s'avança vers la brune pour prendre place à ses côtés. Elle s'installa puis leva les yeux et croisa le regard noisette de Raven.

« On fait le tour de tables ? » demanda Marcus avec un sourire. Tout le monde hocha de la tête. La tradition voulait que chaque personne à son tour dise pourquoi elle est reconnaissante.

« Alors, cette année… Eh bien je suis reconnaissant que tu m'aies invité aujourd'hui et je te remercie… » commença-t-il. Lexa secoua de la tête, ce n'était rien pour elle, il avait fait tellement plus pour l'aider. Il lui fit un sourire et continua « .. parce que sans toi je serai surement seul devant un vieux film d'hiver à manger un plat chinois » termina-t-il. Tout le monde se mit à rire, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Marcus. Il était heureux de passer ce moment avec eux.

Ce fut au tour de Lincoln de prendre la parole :

« Je suis reconnaissant pour toutes les relations d'amours par lesquelles je suis passé - même si ce n'était pas les plus importantes - car c'est celles dont j'avais besoin pour devenir celui que je suis maintenant. Et pour m'avoir donné la chance de te rencontrer » dit-il en regardant Octavia avec amour.

La brune sentit son cœur fondre mais étant à son tour elle se remit rapidement de ses émotions et réfléchit quelques instants.

« Je suis reconnaissante pour tellement de choses. J'ai un frère qui ferait tout pour me protéger, un petit-ami parfait, une meilleure amie que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde. Et pour cet année je suis reconnaissante de vous avoir rencontré » dit-elle en s'adressant à Clarke, Raven, et Abby, puisqu'elle connaissait déjà tous les autres. Et ainsi elle termina « Je suis reconnaissante de cette famille atypique que nous formons »

Tout le monde afficha un sourire sincère approuvant les dires de la brune. Raven se mordit la lèvre avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

« Je suis reconnaissante pour la famille que j'ai, qui m'a donné une seconde chance, sans quoi je ne sais pas trop où je serai maintenant.. » déclara Raven en regardant tour à tour Clarke et Abby. C'était rare qu'elle s'expose de cette façon surtout devant d'autres personnes. Abby lui fit un sourire plein de tendresse tandis que Clarke avait les yeux qui brillaient d'émotions. Cette jeune femme était sa sœur.

Raven se tourna vers son petit-ami qui lui fit un sourire confiant.

« Je suis reconnaissant d'être différent et donc d'être en mesure de faire une différence dans le monde » déclara Wick avec fierté.

Tout le monde le regarda, et Raven fronça des sourcils, confuse. _Il se croit si indispensable au monde ?_ Anya le regarda avec mépris tandis que tous les autres restèrent perplexes. Bellamy se pinça les lèvres c'était à son tour et il devait rattraper ça. Il posa ses yeux sur la table et esquissa un léger sourire.

« Quand je regarde cette dinde, je suis reconnaissant de ne pas être végétarien ! » dit-il tandis que tout le monde se mit à rire.

« Bell' ! » reprit Octavia, celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est bon, je plaisante. Je suis reconnaissant que malgré mes conneries, particulièrement cette année où j'ai été assez dur avec Lexa ou encore avec toi, Lincoln, vous me pardonnez. »

Lincoln hocha de la tête en signe de respect en vers Bellamy et Lexa lui fit un petit sourire qui se retrouva sur les lèvres du grand brun. Anya leva les yeux une seconde vers Raven, avant de prendre la parole.

« Je suis reconnaissante d'avoir trouvé dans mon travail une occasion de contribuer à quelque chose qui me tient à cœur. Mais ce dont je suis la plus reconnaissante c'est de savoir que quand je rentre chez moi, je t'ai toi » dit-elle en donna un regard à Lexa qui sentit immédiatement ses yeux lui piquer. C'était également rare les déclarations de la sorte entre elles. La brune serra la main de sa cousine en lui disant : « Merci d'être là »

Clarke regarda sa petite-amie et posa doucement sa main sur sa cuisse pour l'encourager.

« Cette année je suis reconnaissante que vous tous m'ayez donné le courage d'entrevoir un futur possible au milieu des luttes de ma vie. Et par-dessus tout je suis reconnaissante de t'avoir dans ma vie » dit-elle en s'adressant à Clarke qui la regarda pendant de longues secondes où on pouvait y voir tout son amour pour sa brune. Elle se rappela que c'était à son tour et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je suis reconnaissante que notre lycée ait fusionné avec le votre » dit-elle en montrant Raven et elle, puis les autres, « Sans quoi je ne vous aurai jamais rencontré, et je me dis que ma vie serait bien moins drôle » continua-t-elle, Raven la regarda avec un faux air offensé, « Ne t'inquiète pas tu es la numéro 1 des personnes les plus drôles que je connaisse Ray » Celle-ci sourit :

« J'espère bien »

« Tu peux me laisser finir ? » demanda Clarke de nouveau exaspérée. Raven lui fit un petit regard coupable qui arracha un sourire à sa meilleure-amie. « Et je suis reconnaissante d'être tombée en binôme avec Octavia pour nos TP de bio, qui m'a fait tous vous rencontrer ainsi que la personne qui m'a permis de connaître ce que l'Amour avec un grand A, signifie. Je t'aime » termina-t-elle en venant déposer chastement ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa.

Abby sourit, la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'est que ses filles soient heureuses. Ainsi elle déclara :

« Cette année je suis reconnaissante de la chance que j'aie d'avoir ces deux jeunes filles pour enfants - oui vous serez toujours des enfants pour moi » rajouta-t-elle avant que ses filles n'ouvrent la bouche, « Donc, comme je le disais, cette année je suis reconnaissante d'avoir pu passer une année de plus auprès d'elles, qui font mon bonheur »

Raven se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de se lever et d'aller prendre Abby dans ses bras qui se leva elle aussi en la voyant arriver. Clarke sourit voulant leur laisser ce moment, mais elle entendit Raven crier :

« Viens, câlin Griffin ! »

Alors la blonde se leva avec joie et vint encercler de ses bras sa mère et sa sœur.

Tout le monde fut attendri à ce spectacle, et Anya fut surprise en bien de voir que la latina n'était pas seulement une grande gueule. Elle appréciait les gens qui se rendaient compte de la chance qu'ils avaient d'avoir une famille. Depuis que ses parents étaient morts, elle avait perdu une partie de sa famille qu'elle avait tant chérit - hormis bien sur le père de Lexa qui était _officiellement_ son oncle - il ne lui restait que Lexa, sa famille, la plus importante à ses yeux.

Après ce moment chargé d'émotions, les Griffin se détachèrent de leur câlin et Raven reprit contenance.

« On mange quand ? J'ai faim moi » dit-elle, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Et ainsi Marcus fut désigné pour servir chaque assiette qu'on lui tendit à tour de rôle. Quand tout le monde fut servi Lexa déclara :

« Bon appétit »

Et tout le monde se rua sur leur fourchette et couteau pour déguster ce grand repas. Pendant quelques secondes, seuls les bruits des couverts s'entrechoquant s'entendirent, puis tout le monde reprit la parole pour féliciter les talents culinaires de Lexa et Anya.

« Mhm mon Dieu ! Je n'ai jamais mangé une dinde aussi bonne ! » déclara Raven qui semblait être en jouissance gustative.

« Merci » répondit Abby avec sarcasme.

« Non mais celle que tu fais est excellente, mais sérieux, la cuisson est absolument parfaite. Elle est tendre, et doré et.. » continua-t-elle avant de dire « Lexa t'es la meilleure, c'est officiel tu deviens notre chef cuistot pour tous les Thanksgiving à venir ! », alors qu'elle reprenait une nouvelle bouchée, Lexa répliqua :

« Je t'avoue que moi, je me suis juste occupée du reste. La dinde c'est pas moi, c'est Anya. Ah et on a fait les desserts ensemble aussi »

Raven regarda Anya qui l'observait pour voir sa réaction.

« Ah.. euh ben. Elle est très bonne » balbutia Raven. La fausse blonde ne put retenir un sourire taquin.

« Ah, maintenant elle n'est plus tendre et doré à la fois, et juteuse.. » rétorqua Anya qui imitait la jeune femme en face d'elle.

Raven se tassa sur sa chaise et continua de manger en silence, ou du moins pour les deux minutes suivantes, ce qui était certainement son record. Les discussions fusèrent et tout le monde passait un agréablement moment.

« Au fait Raven, je voulais te demander si ça te disait de passer à un vieux garage qui retape que des vieilles voitures. Ils sont incroyables, de vrais génies ! » déclara Anya.

« Oui carrément » répondit avec enthousiasme la brune. « Il est où ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Juste en dehors de la ville, à une quinzaine de minutes » expliqua-t-elle. « Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer. Tu pourrais même leur demander un stage, ils te prendront d'office vu ce que t'as fait avec ma ford »

Raven sentit ses zygomatiques lui faire mal tellement elle souriait. Kyle leva un sourcil alors qu'il discutait avec Bellamy.

« Ouais 'fin, ne te fait pas trop de rêves. T'es pas la meilleure mécanicienne du monde non plus » rétorqua Wick en riant, fier de sa plaisanterie. Raven lui lança un regard noir ce qui fit taire le jeune homme de suite.

« Tu n'es pas le meilleur ingé' non plus tu sais » rétorqua-t-elle. Anya suivit la scène et regarda Kyle quelques instants avant de répliquer :

« Ce que je sais, c'est que c'est la seule qui a réussi à réparer ma mustang, ne le prend pas mal Lexa » dit-elle en s'adressant à sa cousine qui soudainement s'était intéressée à la conversation, elle secoua la tête montrant à Anya que ça ne lui faisait rien, elle savait très bien que c'était Raven qui lui avait permis d'offrir à Anya sa voiture comme neuve. La fausse blonde continua : « Et toi, de toute évidence, n'a pas été très utile. Donc je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure mécanicienne du monde, parce que le monde c'est grand si tu n'étais pas au courant. Mais dans notre petite ville, il n'y a pas beaucoup de mécaniciens compétents et je suis sûre que le garage dont je parle serait ravi d'avoir un peu d'aide pendant quelques temps »

Kyle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, n'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter. Raven n'avait cessé de regarder Anya qui venait de la défendre. Elle n'avait besoin de personne pour la défendre, mais ce qui la marqua le plus à cet instant c'était le fait qu'Anya croyait en ses capacités.

« Merci » répondit-elle doucement.

« Pas de quoi » ajouta Anya avec un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil, puis elle reprit une bouchée de légumes.

Au bout de deux longues heures, après avoir débarrassé et fait une pause digestive qui s'imposait, ils se dirent qu'il était temps d'attaquer non pas le, mais LES desserts. De nouveau à table, Lexa se leva pour aller les chercher, mais Anya l'attrapa par l'avant-bras et la fit se rasseoir.

« T'en as déjà assez fait, repose toi un peu » dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Je vais t'aider » déclara Raven qui se leva rapidement.

Anya qui était déjà partie vers la cuisine se retourna, et pu admirer une nouvelle fois la tenue de Raven qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Son regard s'attarda sur ses fines jambes et son ventre plat. Elle secoua rapidement sa tête, et lui fit signe de venir.

Alors qu'elle commençait à sortir les tartes, Anya vit Raven se poster à sa gauche.

« Alors, je fais quoi ? » demanda l'hispanique.

Anya lui montra les assiettes à dessert qui étaient à sa droite et déclara :

« Tu peux amener les assiettes si tu veux »

Raven hocha de la tête et contourna Anya pour attraper les assiettes, en passant entre la blonde et l'évier derrière elle, elle la frôla accidentellement ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre sur ses hauts talons et elle se rattrapa tant bien que mal au bord du plan de travail en face d'elle, ou plutôt où Anya se trouvait. En effet l'hispanique avait ses deux bras tendus de part et d'autre de la blonde et avait son corps quasi collé à celui d'Anya. Celle-ci se retourna pour se retrouver face à Raven. La brune se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise d'être aussi près d'Anya qui haussa un sourcil et afficha un sourire taquin. Raven se redressa aussitôt.

« Je.. Désolée. J'ai perdu l'équilibre » expliqua-t-elle maladroitement en se passant une main dans ses longs cheveux. Anya la regarda toujours de la même façon, puis elle s'approcha de son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

« Tu sais Raven, si tu voulais te coller à moi, tu aurais pu demander avant de te tordre la cheville. On ne sait jamais, j'aurai pu dire oui. »

Anya s'éloigna de la brune et se retourna pour terminer de couper les parts de tartes, tandis que Raven sentit sa gorge se sécher.

Trouvant les filles longues, Clarke demanda à Lexa s'il fallait aller les aider. Ainsi elles se retournèrent toutes les deux vers la cuisine et virent Anya murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Raven, et vu comme celle-ci semblait gênée, Clarke fronça des sourcils.

« T'as cousine ne serait pas en train de draguer Raven ? » demanda-t-elle.

Lexa fronce des sourcils, et observa de nouveau la scène.

« Je.. J'allais dire non, mais en fait si peut-être »

Raven partit rapidement avec les assiettes à dessert dans ses mains qu'elle posa sur la table avec fracas et repartit en vitesse s'asseoir.

Lexa intriquée partit rejoindre sa cousine dans la cuisine

Pendant ce temps Wick observa sa petite-amie qui semblait avoir fui la fausse bonde. Il s'approcha de Raven et lui chuchota à l'oreille pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

« Elle t'a fait peur à toi aussi ? »

Raven se recula pour le regarder.

« De qui tu parles ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix toujours aussi basse.

« D'Anya. C'est la femme la plus froide que je n'aie jamais vu, et t'as vu comment elle m'a parlé ? »

Raven sentit une pointe de colère monter en elle. Au moins Anya l'avait défendu et pas rabaissé devant tout le monde.

« T'as tout faux. Elle est sympa et très drôle » rétorqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

« T'es sérieuse ? On doit pas parler de la même personne » répondit-il.

« De tout évidence, non ! » répondit Raven légèrement trop fort ce qui fit retourner quelques têtes dont Clarke qui fronça des sourcils. La blonde essaya de trouver dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie une explication, mais celle-ci secoua la tête de droite à gauche tout en lui faisant un signe de la main lui signifiant que ce n'était rien. Mais pourtant la blonde trouva que son amie agissait bizarrement et se promit d'enquêter un peu plus quand elles seraient seules.

Pendant ce temps Lexa parla à l'écart de tous avec Anya qui finissait enfin de couper les tartes.

« Ça va ? » demanda Lexa.

Anya releva un sourcil.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette avec Wick, je sais que t'aimes pas les nouveaux et t'aurais peut-être dû t'asseoir ailleurs, mais quand même »

« T'as tout juste, je ne l'aime pas du tout » répondit la blonde.

Lexa fronça des sourcils.

« Pourtant il est sympa » déclara-t-elle.

« Ah bon tu trouves ? Il parle fort et surtout pour ne rien dire d'intelligent. Et t'as entendu ce qu'il a dit pour les grâces ? Sérieux, je vois pas ce que Raven lui trouve » dit-elle en prenant les deux plats et en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger. Laissant sa cousine perplexe.

Les rires fusèrent tandis que tout le monde dévoraient leur dessert, de toute façon au point où ils en étaient une fourchette de plus ou de moins n'allait pas changer l'état de leur estomac le lendemain. Octavia s'était mise à charrier Bellamy quand tout le monde entendit un claquement de porte, ce qui les fit taire et ils se retournèrent tous vers la provenance de ce son.

Le visage de Lexa se décomposa.

« Alexandria » entendit-elle froidement.

Lexa se leva de surprise et apeurée déclara :

« Maman ? »

« Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda la plus âgée le visage fermé.

« C'est.. on… » balbutia Lexa qui perdit ses mots.

Clarke serra des dents et voyant l'état de sa petite-amie, elle ne put se taire plus longtemps. Elle se leva et déclara d'une voix glaciale.

« On fête Thanksgiving, vous savez le jour qu'on passe en famille »

Le regard de la mère de Lexa se dirigea vers la blonde.

« Encore cette fille. Je croyais qu'on en avait discuté Alexandria » réprimanda-t-elle.

« Lexa » murmura la brune en reprenant sa mère pour la millième fois.

« Elle t'influence et.. » commença-t-elle.

Abby se releva également et la coupa dans son discours :

« C'est de ma fille dont vous parlez alors je vous prierai de faire attention à vos prochains mots »

Marcus se leva également et attrapa l'avant-bras d'Abby pour la retenir, ayant peur où cette situation allait les mener.

« Peux-tu me dire pourquoi toutes ces personnes sont chez moi ? » demanda Mme Woods ignorant toutes interventions de la part de Clarke ou d'Abby.

« Je les ai invité pour Thanksgiving, tout simplement. Comme Clarke l'a dit on est supposé fêter ça en famille » répondit Lexa qui avait retrouvé sa voix à partir du moment où sa mère avait parlé de Clarke.

« Ne prends pas ce ton condescendant avec moi, je suis ta mère »

Lexa tiqua à ce mot.

« Ma quoi ? Ma mère ?! Toi et mon.. mon père, vous n'en avaient jamais rien n'eu à faire de moi »

« Ne t'apitoies pas sur ton sort Alexandria, on a toujours répondu à tes besoins » reprit sa mère avec froideur.

« Je ne te parle pas d'argent. Je te parle du comportement que vous avez avec moi. Vous devriez me respecter et me traiter avec la dignité que je mérite. J'ai vu des gens qui traitaient bien mieux leur chien que vous ne le faites avec moi. Je ne suis pas un pantin avec lequel vous pouvez jouer. Je suis une personne, moi aussi j'ai des sentiments. » déclara Lexa d'une traite puis elle reprit sa respiration. Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite que ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, pourtant c'était bien le cas.

« Vous m'avez tellement délaissé que je me le suis reprochée, me disant que j'avais du faire quelque chose de mal. A cause de votre comportement j'avais une estime de moi même quasi inexistante. A cause de tout ça, je pensais ne même pas mériter d'être aimée. Je me suis faite à l'idée que si vous ne m'aimiez pas c'est que l'amour était une faiblesse. Et ça m'a gâché une partie de ma vie. »

Elle sentait toute la rage qu'elle avait en elle, tout ce qu'elle retenait de dire depuis des années. Elle s'avança vers sa mère qui instinctivement recula.

« Tu sais qui répond à mes besoins depuis que je suis gosse ? Hein, dis-moi ? » demanda Lexa.

Dans la salle à manger personne ne savait quoi faire mais chaque réaction montrait bien leur ressenti. Clarke voulait aller défendre Lexa, mais sa mère la retenait comprenant que Lexa en avait besoin. De même pour Marcus qui ne voulait pas s'interposer dans cet affrontement. Octavia, Lincoln et Bellamy serraient leur mâchoire, au simple signal de Lexa ils étaient prêts à intervenir. Wick semblait un peu perdu, n'étant pas au courant de l'histoire de Lexa. Raven était choquée. Tout simplement. Elle avait entendu Clarke, puis Lexa, parler de la mère de celle-ci mais la voir en vrai était effrayant. Elle voulait faire quelque chose, elle avait envi d'éloigner cette femme toxique de Lexa. Elle s'était avancée ayant un instinct protecteur envers Clarke et Lexa, mais elle s'était arrêtée à mi-chemin. Elle observa tout le monde qui semblait être dans le même état qu'elle, on pouvait sentir la tension de chacun. Puis Anya semblait transformée. Seule sa robe permettait de la reconnaître parce que son visage exprimait tellement de haine, que Raven se demanda si c'était possible. Anya ressemblait à une louve prête à défendre ses louveteaux, en fait, prête à tous les défendre. Ses yeux étaient noirs et elle semblait être en position pour attaquer à tout moment. Et ce qui était sur, c'est que ce n'était pas par la force des mots qu'elle attaquerait, mais par la force de ses poings. Elle serait prête à tuer pour Lexa, et c'était à la fois beau et effrayant.

Raven se concentra de nouveau sur Lexa quand elle entendit celle-ci crier :

« Réponds-moi ! »

Ce qui les fit tous sursauter. La plus âgée eut un mouvement de recul, et Lexa sentit qu'elle avait la main sur cette conversation.

« Oncle Gustus ! Il était là quand toi et mon connard de père étiez absents ! Je passais mes journées chez lui avec Anya ! Ils m'ont donné ce dont j'avais besoin ! Me sentir aimée, entourée, considérée. J'apprenais enfin ce que le mot famille signifiait. Puis j'ai rencontré Octavia et Bellamy, et j'ai compris ce qu'était l'amour fraternel, et j'ai vu comme ils m'ont pris sous leur aile, comme si j'étais devenue quelqu'un de leur famille. Puis oncle Gustus est mort. C'était horrible, c'était la première fois que je perdais quelqu'un de ma famille, quelqu'un que j'aimais. Et tu sais quoi, je pense que le mot famille tu ne le comprends pas. Ni toi ni mon géniteur. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que vous n'avez même pas été foutu de venir à l'enterrement d'oncle Gustus. »

« T'as fini ? » demanda sa mère dont la voix était montée de plusieurs octaves malgré elle.

« Non, je n'ai pas fini. Après la mort d'oncle Gustus, Anya a été la seule de cette soi-disante famille à être là pour moi. T'as pas idée de ce qu'elle a pu faire alors qu'elle-même n'était encore qu'une enfant. C'est la seule Woods que je reconnais comme étant de mon sang, tu le comprends ça ?! »

Elle reprit sa respiration, essoufflée. Elle sentait sa poitrine se gonfler et se dégonfler sous les battements rapides de son cœur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Anya qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Lexa lui fit un léger signe de la tête avec un sourire. Elle l'avait écouté, elle allait les affronter. Lexa retourna sa tête vers sa mère et elle retrouva son masque glacial. Anya, elle, était fière de sa cousine. Elle avait le menton haut et attendait que Lexa se libère de tous ses démons.

« 'Cette fille' comme tu l'appelles, elle fait partie de ces personnes qui m'ont fait comprendre qu'aimer c'était normal, que tout le monde avait le droit d'aimer. Toutes ces personnes ont répondu à mes besoins, tu comprends ? C'est pour ça qu'ils sont là aujourd'hui, parce que je suis reconnaissante de les avoir dans ma vie ! Donc ne débarque pas comme ça pour demander ce qu'il se passe ici, alors que tu n'es jamais là. Et surtout ne viens pas me dire que tu as répondu à mes besoins. »

Tout était sortie d'un coup et Lexa n'attendit pas la réaction de sa génitrice et partit en courant vers la terrasse. Elle avait besoin d'air.

Octavia hésita une seconde à aller à la poursuite de Lexa car elle ne savait pas si Anya voulait y aller, mais dès que Lexa était sortie Anya s'était appuyée contre la table essayant de reprendre ses moyens. Alors elle fit rapidement un signe à Octavia d'y aller. Anya n'était définitivement pas la mieux placée actuellement pour aider sa cousine car elle-même n'allait pas bien. Toute la tristesse de la perte de son père lui revint en pleine figure. Puis elle se rappela de Lexa, sa seule famille, qu'elle n'avait pas su protéger suffisamment. Elle fixa le sol puis elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Hésitante, Raven qui était déjà debout près d'elle, s'approcha un peu plus et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise d'à côté.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle toujours avec de l'hésitation. Anya qui avait la tête penchée accoudée sur ses genoux et son visage dans ses mains, renifla un peu, et releva sa tête de ses mains.

« C'est pas le moment Raven » dit-elle d'un ton monocorde en lui lançant un regard glacial.

« Hey, je veux juste t'aider » répliqua l'hispanique en voyant la détresse dans le regard d'Anya même si celle-ci essayait de le cacher. Raven ne réfléchit pas à son geste et avança sa main pour la poser sur celles de la blonde, tandis que son autre main vint trouver une place sur le dos d'Anya et elle commença un léger va-et-vient réconfortant.

« Ça va aller » dit-elle bêtement.

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ? » répliqua Anya. Raven regarda sa main posée sur celles d'Anya, et lorsque celle-ci la bougea légèrement, elle vit à l'intérieur de son poignet une minuscule étoile tatouée. Elle regarda Anya dans les yeux puis prit une profonde inspiration.

« Parce que mon père m'a abandonné, et que ma mère était alcoolique, que la seule personne qui a toujours été là pour moi s'est fait tuer par ma faute. Et pourtant j'ai rencontré Clarke puis Abby, et même si parfois je repense à ma vie d'avant et que c'est dur psychologiquement, je regarde le présent, et parfois j'essaye même d'imaginer le futur, et tu sais quoi je suis heureuse d'être arrivée là où j'en suis aujourd'hui » répondit-elle. La fausse blonde la regarda un instant avant de se sentir mal à l'aise d'avoir parlé aussi sèchement à l'hispanique qui essayait juste de l'aider.

« Je suis désolée » dit-elle doucement en baissant la tête. Raven fit une petite pression de sa main sur celles de la blonde pour que celle-ci relève sa tête.

« La perte d'un proche est toujours horrible à vivre, et je sais que d'y repenser c'est comme si tu revivais ce moment. Mais tu veux bien essayer de faire un truc pour moi ? » demanda Raven avec précaution. Anya renifla et haussa des épaules.

« Pour chaque souvenir triste, pense à un souvenir heureux. Par exemple, si je pense à la mort de la personne dont je t'ai parlé, je vais être triste mais c'est normal de passer par là, parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier un être cher. Mais tu sais, il ne faut pas non plus oublier tous les bons moments qu'on a vécu avec. Par exemple, j'imagine quand on faisait les quatre cents coups ensemble. Ou quand il m'a offert un cadeau, ou bien un geste gentil.. Ce genre de chose. Tu peux le faire ? » demanda Raven.

Anya la regarda encore une fois, et leurs yeux restèrent ancrés et se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre. Naturellement, la blonde détacha ses mains et vint attraper celle de la brune qui ne l'avaient pas lâché. Ses yeux noisettes avaient le don de l'apaiser ce qui était particulièrement perturbant. Elle hocha doucement de la tête.

« Une fois, on est allé à la fête foraine, et Lexa voulait à tout prix faire la maison d'horreur, mais elle n'avait pas l'âge requis, sauf si elle était accompagnée. Alors elle voulait que je vienne avec elle, mais même si j'étais la plus grande ce truc me faisait flipper »

« Difficile à croire » commenta Raven, puis elle ajouta « T'as l'air d'avoir peur de rien »

« Tu m'as pas vu face à une araignée encore » dit-elle avec un rire enroué, « Enfin bref, il y en avait une qui n'avait pas l'âge, et l'autre qui avait la trouille. Et mon père détestait ça, les maisons d'horreur. Je pense pas qu'il avait peur, peut-être qu'il trouvait ça stupide, enfin bref, il nous a accompagné toutes les deux alors qu'il n'aimait pas ça de toute évidence, et il a fait ça juste pour faire plaisir à Lexa et pour me rassurer. » dit-elle alors qu'un sourire s'affichait sur son visage.

Raven sourit, c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait, qu'Anya aille mieux. C'était la seule personne dont elle pouvait s'occuper actuellement.

« Merci » lâcha Anya avant de faire une petite pression sur la main de Raven qu'elle tenait toujours puis elle la lâcha. L'hispanique retira sa main qui était dans le dos de la fausse blonde qui n'avait pas arrêté ses caresses. Malgré cela elles continuèrent de se regarder pendant un long moment.

« Je vois que tu as beaucoup souffert, mais tu es toujours là, tu es une battante, Anya. Je peux le voir. Et tu sais, chaque fois que Lexa parle de toi, elle a un large sourire, et elle ne peut s'arrêter. Quand elle nous a proposé de fêter Thanksgiving ensemble, ses yeux se sont illuminées lorsqu'elle nous a expliqué que chaque année tu étais présente pour ce jour particulier. »

Anya lui fit un large sourire, un des rares qu'elle fait, et qu'elle n'adresse qu'à Lexa ou bien aux personnes qu'elle peut rencontrer lors de ces voyages et qui la marqueront à vie. En voyant ce sourire, Raven fut heureuse de voir qu'avec un peu de chance, elle avait réussi pour quelques minutes à faire oublier à Anya ses malheurs.

Lorsqu'Octavia partit à la poursuite de Lexa, Clarke se sentit impuissante, elle aurait aimé être près de Lexa. Elle vit Raven et Anya discuter, alors elle les laissa tranquille. Elle s'approcha de sa mère et de Marcus qui discutaient à voix basses tandis que la mère de Lexa n'avait pas bougé. Quand la blonde arriva à la hauteur de sa mère celle-ci se retourna vers elle.

« Avec Marcus on va parler à la mère de Lexa, en attendant veille à ce que tout se passe bien ici, d'accord ? »

Clarke hocha de la tête pour simple réponse, tandis qu'elle vit sa mère et Marcus partir vers Mme Woods.

Octavia et Lexa étaient dehors, Anya et Raven discutaient, ils restaient les garçons qui semblaient expliquer à Wick la situation. Clarke souffla, elle se sentait inutile.

* * *

Octavia rattrapa bien vite Lexa et la trouva à l'extérieur.

« Comment peut-elle débarquer ici, comme ça, après un silence radio, me ridiculiser et insulter Clarke... Elle est supposée être ma mère, être ma famille » s'énerva Lexa qui faisait des allez-retours dans le jardin.

« Hey ma belle, on est ta famille, comme tu l'as dit. C'est grâce à toi qu'on est tous ici ce soir et qu'on passe une bonne soirée - avant que ta mère vienne foutre le bordel- » dit-elle, ce qui arracha un rire à Lexa, « Regarde comme ils sont heureux, mon frère et Lincoln arrivent à discuter sans que mon frère lui envoie des piques ou autre et ça depuis que tu lui as parlé il y a quelques temps déjà et je te remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Tu nous as fait connaître Clarke, ainsi que Raven et Abby. Et Abby semble assez heureuse en compagnie de Marcus, ce qui doit lui faire un bien fou après ce que tu m'as raconté sur sa vie, qu'il est tout seul depuis longtemps. Et puis même Anya à l'air de s'amuser. Attend Anya sourit quoi, ce n'est pas rien » ceci fit rire de nouveau Lexa. « C'est toi le ciment de la dream team, de notre famille. On a besoin de toi Lexa. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Lexa prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et la serra fortement, Octavia y répondit à cœur joie.

Les deux amies rentrèrent à l'intérieur et Lexa retrouva Clarke qui faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, avant de lever la tête et de croiser ces émeraudes qui étaient traversées par de multitudes d'émotions, mais celle qui prédominait en voyant Clarke était d'une telle intensité que celle-ci se sentit mal à l'aise que quelqu'un puisse la regarder comme ça. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette façon. Lexa avança vers elle et combla la distance. Son regard changea et une pointe de peur s'y mêla. Elle tourna la tête en voyant ses amis qui s'étaient réinstallés à table et qui s'étaient arrêtés de parler lorsqu'elle fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle fit un petit signe de tête à Clarke l'invitant à la suivre.

Elles arrivèrent rapidement sur la terrasse et Lexa se maudissait de ne pas pouvoir aller à l'étage car elle avait bien compris que sa mère était en haut avec Abby et Marcus. En sortant, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de croiser ses bras contre son corps essayant de se réchauffer. Le froid était bien arrivé. Lexa se rapprocha d'elle toujours avec ce même regard, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, mais à ce moment même la seule personne dont elle avait besoin se trouvait devant elle. La blonde ne savait pas quoi faire non plus alors elle se rapprocha et attrapa simplement les mains de sa petite-amie pour y exercer une légère pression avant de les caresser doucement de ses pouces. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais quoi dire dans ce cas là ? Il n'y avait aucun mot juste selon elle qui pouvait aider sa brune.

Lexa se rapprocha doucement d'elle et lâcha ses mains pour doucement porter sa main droite vers la joue de Clarke. Plein de douceur son pouce vint se déposer sur les lèvres de la blonde et l'effleura d'une légère caresse. Ce geste les fit trembler toutes les deux. Lexa emprise à ses émotions bien trop chaotiques et mélangées à ce moment présent et Clarke qui au simple contact de Lexa ne répondait plus de rien. Leurs yeux s'ancrèrent pendant de longues secondes, Clarke voyait de la peur dans ceux de Lexa, sa belle brune semblait totalement perdue suite aux événements qui venaient de se produire un peu plus tôt. Elle essaya alors de transmettre dans son regard tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour la jeune femme en face d'elle et l'admiration qu'elle avait pour son courage. Elle s'avança un peu plus et leurs fronts se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre. Elles pouvaient chacune sentir le souffle de l'autre. La main de Lexa glissa sur les cheveux blonds tandis que Clarke vint nicher sa main dans le cou de la brune. Ses yeux regardèrent un bref moment les lèvres de sa petite-amie puis se relevèrent une dernière fois avant de venir déposer doucement sa bouche contre celle de Lexa. La brune sentit un soulagement en elle, comme si Clarke était la réponse à toutes ses peines. Et au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était le cas. Elle répondit doucement au baiser, il ne s'agissait pas de désir à cet instant précis mais une promesse de Clarke lui transmettant qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle. Leurs lèvres se décollèrent tout aussi délicatement. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour d'elle. Et lorsque Clarke ouvrit ses yeux elle put voir les yeux de Lexa qui montraient toute sa fragilité, il n'y avait plus aucune carapace autour d'elle, aucune retenue. Elle se mettait à nue face à Clarke qui vit une seule larme s'échapper et qui vint couler le long de la joue gauche de sa brune. Sa main droite passa dans les cheveux bruns de Lexa puis de son pouce elle essuya cette unique larme, avant de revenir poser ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa tout aussi chastement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles se séparèrent et un léger « Merci » sortit de la bouche de Lexa.

Et Clarke lui sourit tendrement. Elle attrapa délicatement le menton de Lexa afin que celle-ci puisse voir toute la sincérité dans son regard.

« Je serai toujours là » déclara Clarke dans un chuchotement.

* * *

 **Alors ? Il est loooong ce chapitre, hein ? (enfin pour moi haha)**

 **Je n'ai eu l'idée de Thanksgiving que très tard donc j'ai pris un peu trop de temps pour l'écrire. Tout ça à cause - grâce - à une de mes amies qui n'est pas française et qui m'en a parlé parce qu'elle fête la totale : Thanksgiving, St Nicolas, et Noël. Rien que ça !**

 **Plus sérieusement, vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

 **Une review = un sourire :p**

 **Guest5** **: coucou toi ! J'espère que ça va bien :) Alors, vu la longueur du chapitre tu vas avoir une trentaine de fautes à corriger, je te donne du travail. Mhm comme tu verras dans ce chapitre Raven et Anya se rapprochent, après je ne sais pas où ça mènera même si j'ai une idée sur la fin haha, mais là pour le moment c'est juste une façon de montrer qu'Anya peut s'ouvrir aux autres, qu'il suffit juste d'être patiente avec elle :) Rien que pour toi je lui ai donné deux prénoms au petit chaton adorable.** **Certains l'appelleront Racoon d'autre Mapache ; ) des bisouus**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello les loulous !**

 **Me revoilà après cette absence !**

 **J'ai suffisamment révisé ce weekend pour finir ce chapitre et vous le poster.**

 **Je veux juste m'excuser pour les fautes, j'ai tellement relu ce chapitre en étant assez insatisfaite de l'écriture qu'à la fin j'arrivais même plus à le relire pour corriger ^^**

 **Malgré ça, bonne lecture à tous :)**

 _ **« Life change for me the moment I realized nothing in this world scares me as much I scare myself. »**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : C'est pas suffisant comme preuve d'amour ?**

« C'est inadmissible ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous êtes dans ma maison, et vous m'ordonnez de vous suivre » s'écria la mère de Lexa.

« Madame Woods, calmez-vous s'il vous plait » essaya de tempérer Marcus.

Lorsque Lexa était sortie de la maison, Abby et Marcus s'étaient entendus pour aller discuter avec la mère de la brune. Ils avaient demandé d'aller dans un coin privé pour discuter et ils se trouvaient donc dans une grande pièce qui devait être le bureau de Monsieur Woods aux vues du grand meuble en bois massif au centre de la pièce et des photos accrochées aux murs le représentant avec plusieurs célébrités.

« Me calmer ? Vous êtes là à me juger, je le vois très bien et-... »

« On est pas là pour vous juger » la coupa Marcus avec calme.

Abby ne disait rien pour le moment, Marcus lui avait très bien fait comprendre d'être diplomate et malgré qu'elle le soit dans son travail, elle ne l'était pas dans sa vie privée lorsque des personnes étaient aussi peu humaines telles que la mère de Lexa. Elle observa cette femme quelques secondes supplémentaires. Un peu plus petite qu'elle, les mêmes cheveux bruns que Lexa serrés dans un chignon et des yeux bleus foncés perçants.

« On ne vous juge pas. Nous sommes trois adultes qui voulons le bonheur de Lexa. Et on aurait aimé vous parler de son père » déclara Abby, qui en avait assez que cette conversation ne mène nulle part.

« Qu'est-ce que mon mari à avoir avec votre intrusion dans notre demeure ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

Abby grinça des dents.

« On ne s'est pas introduit chez vous ! » répondit Abby qui avait élevé le ton. Marcus posa une main sur son épaule.

« Abby » dit-il simplement en lui lançant un regard bienveillant. Celle-ci se redressa un peu, essayant d'adopter une posture moins agressive.

« Alors en premier lieu, laissez-nous nous présenter. Je suis Marcus Kane le psychologue de Lexa et voici Abigail Griffin la mère de Clarke » dit-il en désignant Abby de la main.

Madame Woods fronça des sourcils.

« Clarke ? » demanda-t-elle. Abby prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas de nouveau s'énerver.

« Oui, la jeune fille que vous désignez par _cette blonde_ » dit-elle.

La brune releva simplement le menton avec un regard méprisant. Elle tourna la tête vers Marcus et lui demanda :

« Et pourquoi ma fille aurait-elle besoin d'un psychologue ? Elle a trouvé un nouveau moyen de se plaindre ? »

C'est au tour de Marcus de prendre une profonde inspiration. Il était habitué dans son travail à rester calme, mais malgré lui Lexa n'était plus une simple patiente à ses yeux, et il n'appréciait pas le ton de cette femme.

« Lexa a voulu me consulter car elle ressentait un malaise dans sa vie. Je n'ai aucun droit de vous parler de nos séances, mais je peux vous dire certaines choses puisque je sais que Lexa a essayé de vous en parler »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore trouvé ? » demanda-t-elle avec une expression hautaine.

Marcus déglutit, il avait compris le personnage depuis que Lexa en parlait, mais la voir en vrai lui glaça le sang tout comme Abby qui ne se faisait toujours pas à l'idée que des personnes puissent être aussi mauvaises. Jamais elle ne pourrait se comporter de cette façon avec ses filles.

« Comme je le disais elle vous en a parlé mais vous n'avez pas su l'écouter » dit-il en gardant son sang froid.

« Et voilà, encore des accusations » dit-elle en soufflant.

« On ne vous accuse de rien »

« Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ? » demanda Madame Woods.

« Il semblerait que votre mari.. » commença le seul homme dans la pièce. Mais Abby ne supportait plus cette femme et coupa Kane.

« Non, ce n'est pas _semblerait_ c'est une certitude. Votre mari bat votre fille. »

Marcus se pinça les lèvres. Abby n'était définitivement pas diplomate.

« Comment osez-vous ? » demanda la concernée en prenant un air offensé.

« Oh s'il vous plait, on sait que Lexa vous en a parlé, alors arrêtons de tourner autour du pot, le voulez-vous ? » reprit Abby.

« Et donc, où voulez-vous en venir ? »

« Où on veut en venir ?! » S'exclama Abby. Elle voulu continuer mais Marcus reprit la parole.

« On aimerait vous faire comprendre que Lexa souffre »

« Elle se plaint tout le temps, elle n'est jamais satisfaite de rien » dit-elle nonchalamment.

« Écoutez-nous Madame Woods et après vous pourrez en juger par vous même »

La concernée répondit simplement d'un hochement de tête. En voyant son expression Marcus eut l'impression de voir Lexa lorsqu'elle était enfermée dans un mutisme. C'était normal que la jeune brune ait autant de problèmes à faire confiance aux autres vu l'air antipathique de ses parents qui la mettaient dans une situation peu encline à la conversation.

« Bien, tout d'abord, Lexa a souffert de votre absence autant de celle de votre mari que de la votre lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Je comprends que vous soyez tous deux très occupés, mais laisser une mineure seule va à l'encontre de la loi ».

« Est-ce des menaces ? » demanda Madame Woods en avançant d'un pas, faisant reculer Marcus malgré lui.

« Non en aucun cas. Je vous présente juste les faits. Lexa vit seule, mais elle à l'air de s'en être accommodée. Un de ses problèmes c'est qu'elle n'a jamais reçu l'amour de ses parents. Un amour qui est nécessaire pour une enfant. Et elle a très bien su vous le dire tout à l'heure »

Madame Woods leva les yeux au ciel en secouant de la tête.

« Elle exagère tout le temps »

« Je ne pense pas » répondit Abby.

« Si vous le dites » répondit l'autre femme en haussant des épaules.

Marcus se pinça l'arrête du nez. Ça s'annonçait plus difficile qu'il l'aurait pensé.

« Donc, s'il vous plait laissez-moi finir. Hormis ce que je viens de vous dire, le majeur problème de Lexa est votre mari. Lorsqu'il vient dans cette maison, vous n'êtes pas là donc vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce qu'il se passe et on ne vous accuse pas. Mais le fait est là, votre mari boit beaucoup trop, devient violent et surtout il bat Lexa. »

« Fabulations » déclara Madame Woods.

« On est pas dans un tribunal ici » répondit Abby avec une pointe d'agressivité. Madame Woods lui lança un regard glacial.

« S'il vous plait mesdames, ne nous énervons pas. » médiatisa Marcus en vain.

« Ne pas s'énerver ? Mais cette femme n'est jamais là, et quand Lexa essaye de lui parler elle ne l'écoute pas. »

« Je ne m'occupe pas de la manière dont vous éduquez votre fille, alors ne vous mêlez pas de la mienne. »

« Je suis désolée, mais si je m'en préoccupe. Et d'ailleurs ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une éducation, vu votre manière de faire. » Rétorqua Abby, elle prit une profonde inspiration et continua « J'ai remarqué plusieurs hématomes sur le corps de Lexa et... » commença Abby mais elle se fit couper la parole.

« Elle a très bien pu se blesser en tombant » rétorqua Madame Woods agacée.

« Je suis médecin. Et je sais reconnaître des blessures superficielles lors d'une chute à des hématomes ciblés sur le ventre et les côtes » répondit Abby avec sérieux.

Au plus grand étonnement d'Abby et Kane, Madame Woods fronça des sourcils, et sembla surprise. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Peut-être qu'entendre qu'Abigail Griffin était un médecin la fit douter. Et en effet Madame Woods avait malheureusement appris avec le temps à juger les gens sur leur fonction et leur classe sociale.

En percevant l'expression du visage de la femme en face de lui, Marcus en profita :

« Je vais vous poser quelques questions d'accord ? »

Madame Woods acquiesça de la tête sans savoir pourquoi elle avait fait cela.

« A quel âge avez-vous rencontré votre mari ? » demanda Marcus.

« 23 ans » répondit-elle de suite.

« Vous l'aimiez ? »

La concernée prit une profonde inspiration.

« Quitter son pays natal, sa famille, ses amis, une future offre d'emploi, ce n'est pas suffisant comme preuve d'amour ?! » dit-elle alors qu'elle commençait à s'énerver, tandis que son masque d'indifférence venait légèrement de se briser.

« En effet » répondit Marcus mal à l'aise, « Vous vous êtes plu quand vous êtes arrivée ici ? » continua-t-il.

« C'était assez difficile au départ, mais comme toutes espèces, je sais m'adapter » dit-elle en essayant de reprendre contenance. « Il faut _survivre_ , non ? » demanda-t-elle avec mépris.

Marcus se pinça les lèvres, il avait l'impression d'entendre Lexa lors de leurs premières séances. Mais cette femme était une avocate de grande renommée, elle savait affronter les gens, elle avait appris à se protéger des autres et cette déformation professionnelle l'avait certainement marquée à vie.

« Est-ce que vous en avez voulu à votre mari ? » demanda-t-il avec précaution.

La concernée passa une main sur sa robe avec maladresse puis releva la tête pour regarder l'homme en face d'elle. Elle déglutit puis répondit :

« Sur le moment non. Comme je vous l'ai dit je l'aimais, aveuglément même. Mais avec le temps oui je lui en ai voulu. Il a décidé de faire passer sa carrière avant la mienne. Ce n'était pas la vie que j'avais imaginé »

« Je vois que vous employez le passé. Puis-je vous demander si vous avez toujours des sentiments amoureux pour lui ? »

Une nouvelle fois elle sembla sensible aux dires de Marcus.

« Non » répondît-elle abruptement.

Abby et Marcus restèrent bouche bée par l'honnêteté de ses mots. Au final ça serait peut-être plus facile qu'ils ne le croyaient. Abby était admirative en voyant Marcus qui maîtrisait parfaitement cette conversation, elle pouvait voir qu'il devait être un très bon professionnel.

« Avez-vous voulu avoir un enfant ? » demanda-t-il.

Le changement de sujet fit froncer les sourcils de Madame Woods.

« Oui… » répondit-elle avec hésitation. Ses yeux bleus sondèrent ceux de Marcus, avant de reprendre, « C'est moi qui l'aie voulu. Ma carrière n'avait pas encore décollé, mais à peine après avoir accouché, un cabinet m'a repéré. Le poste devait être à pourvoir de suite alors j'ai accepté »

« Qui s'est occupé de Lexa ? » demanda le psychologue intéressé par la réponse.

« Au début moi, puis j'avais de plus en plus de clients alors j'ai fait appel à des nourrices »

Marcus hocha doucement de la tête.

« Et s'il vous plait ne me jugez pas. Au début on habitait ici, il y avait des nourrices seulement en journée quand on travaillait. Puis mon mari a été de plus en plus en déplacement tout comme moi. Ensuite j'ai été promu et je suis partie à New York. Alexandria avait déjà 12 ans, alors j'ai accepté l'opportunité. Malgré mon absence j'ai toujours fait en sorte que quelqu'un soit à la maison si Lexa avait besoin d'aide. » se défendit-elle.

« Quelqu'un ? » demanda Abby.

« Oui, des gouvernantes si vous préférez. Mais c'était difficile de trouver une personne qui pouvait travailler autant d'heures, surtout avec une Alexandria qui était infernale, et qui fuguait tout le temps. En rentrant on a eu une discussion, elle voulait rester seule. Alors, lors de ses 13 ans j'ai accepté. Mais j'ai engagé un détective privé pour qu'il s'assure que tout allait bien. Lorsqu'elle était à l'école, il vérifiait dans la maison si tout fonctionnait, s'il y avait à manger dans le frigo, et puis il attendait sur le parking de son école pour voir si elle semblait aller bien, si elle avait des amis… » expliqua-t-elle tandis que le ton de sa voix diminué au fur et à mesure.

Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise en disant à voix haute ce qu'elle avait fait à sa fille. Elle semblait même regretter. Cette fragilité que Marcus pouvait déceler dans ses yeux bleus, presque noir avec le faible éclairage, ressemblait fortement à celle que Marcus avait pu voir dans les yeux de Lexa. Elles étaient toutes les deux des femmes fortes, mais humaines qui avaient donc leur part d'émotions et de faiblesses.

Marcus se dit que peut-être cette femme n'était pas si horrible que ça. C'était juste une femme qui avait rencontré la mauvaise personne et qui s'était retrouvée prise dans ses filets. Et pour survivre, elle s'était construit une armure, éteignant toutes formes d'émotions et d'humanité en elle. Lexa était désirée, Madame Woods avait voulu un enfant, il n'était peut-être pas trop tard.

« Écoutez, je peux voir que vous avez souffert, et une partie de votre souffrance est due à votre mari. Vous ne l'aimez plus, ne le voyez jamais et il fait souffrir votre fille, pourquoi rester mariée à lui ? »

Madame Woods pinça ses lèvres et ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux de Marcus.

« En toute honnêteté, j'en ai aucune idée. Pour sauver les apparences... » dit-elle plus bas.

Abby fronça des sourcils.

« Vous êtes une avocate senior dans un des plus grands cabinets de New York, de quoi avez-vous peur, vous êtes indépendante ! » déclara Abby.

Au rez-de-chaussée la tension était palpable. Octavia était dans les bras de Lincoln, Anya et Raven étaient toujours côte à côte. Et Bellamy parlait avec Kyle. Le jeune couple arriva dans la pièce et tout le monde se tut. Lexa fut un peu mal à l'aise et passa une main sur sa nuque.

« Je suis désolée pour tout ça, je voulais que vous passiez tous une bonne soirée, et de toute évidence c'est raté » dit-elle doucement.

Anya se leva rapidement, et tandis que tout le monde allait de leur petit mot pour dire que ce n'était pas sa faute et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'excuser, la fausse blonde encadra le visage de sa cousine et lui dit quelque chose que personne ne comprit, ce n'était définitivement pas leur langue.

« Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim. Ste yuj, oso gonplei nou ste odon. »

 _Tu tombes, tu te relèves. Reste forte, notre combat n'est pas terminé._

Anya affirma ses dires d'un regard se voulant encourageant. Lexa hocha rapidement de la tête. Elle regarda sa cousine, celle qui avait toujours été là pour elle, et elle s'en voulait d'avoir parlé de Gustus, ceci ayant fait ressortir toutes les souffrances suite à sa mort. Lexa n'avait pas voulu faire cela, elle ne voulait pas rendre Anya triste. Son regard disait tout et Anya lui fit un léger sourire.

« Tout va bien Lexa »

Lexa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle entendit des pas arriver derrière elle et se retourna rapidement.

Elle vit Abby et Marcus qui s'approchèrent d'elle.

« Lexa, est-ce que tu pourrais venir quelques minutes ? Ta mère nous attend, nous avons des choses à te dire. » expliqua le psychologue avec précaution.

Lexa hocha doucement la tête et pinça ses lèvres. Elle se retourna vers Anya, puis regarda Clarke qui était maintenant près de Raven, puis elle survola la salle du regard voyant tous ses amis là pour elle. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde puis se tourna finalement vers Marcus et Abby.

« Je vous suis » déclara-t-elle en remettant son fidèle masque neutre.

Ainsi les deux adultes partirent rejoindre la mère de Lexa, suivi par celle-ci.

Lexa entra dans le bureau de son père et un frisson parcourut tout son corps, elle détestait cette pièce, où il lui était interdit d'entrer et cette ambiance glaciale lui rappelait son paternel.

Madame Woods attendit avec impatiente sa fille, à peine arrivée elle déclara à son intention :

« Ils m'ont expliqué l'essentiel, je n'apprécie pas vraiment que tu exposes notre vie comme ça, à tes amis et à eux »

« C'est Abby et Marcus » reprit Lexa.

« Oui, je sais »

« Même si je pensais que tu exagérais un peu, je sais à quel point ton père peut être strict et autoritaire. Et comme tu sais, ton père et moi ça n'a jamais été ça, ou du moins plus depuis longtemps. J'avais engagé un détective privé qui m'avait confirmé qu'il me trompait » expliqua-t-elle.

Lexa resta bouche bée, ne voyant pas où sa mère voulait en venir. Est-ce qu'elle commençait à la croire ?

« Et je me souviens que tu m'en avais averti, et que je n'avais pas écouté. Je.. je m'en excuse »

Les yeux de Lexa s'agrandirent, ce n'était pas possible, elle devait rêver. Sa mère venait de s'excuser, jamais elle n'avait entendu ces mots sortirent de sa bouche.

« Et je pense demander le divorce. Et comme Abigail et Marcus me l'ont fait remarquer, je pourrais demander ta garde »

« Mais je croyais que-.. » commença Lexa, mais Marcus la coupa.

« La garde exclusive, Lexa » dit-il avec un regard appuyé, jusqu'à ce que Lexa comprenne.

Si ses parents divorçaient et que sa mère avait sa garde, elle n'aurait plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec son père, elle était libre. Sa vie continuerait comme d'habitude, la maison pour elle seule, mais plus de visite surprise de son père tyrannique.

Sans se contrôler son sourire s'agrandit à mesure que sa mère parlait du fait que la procédure allait être très longue aux vues des biens qu'elle et son mari possédaient. Mais Lexa n'écoutait déjà plus. Une douce chaleur l'envahie en regardant sa mère. Elle avait peu de souvenirs d'elles deux, mais sur une des photos qu'elle avait trouvé, on pouvait la voir âgée de deux ou trois ans, sa mère l'avait sur ses genoux face à elle et on pouvait voir dans son regard celui d'une mère aimante. Pendant une fraction de seconde Lexa voulu prendre sa mère dans ses bras puis se ravisa. Elle voulait simplement courir au rez-de-chaussée et annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses amis.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit quand Abby, Marcus et sa mère se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

Lexa leur expliqua rapidement les grandes lignes trop excitée par la nouvelle. C'était rare que la brune soit dans cet état là, mais tous les cris de joie fusèrent, ses amis tapèrent dans leurs mains et affichèrent de grands sourires.

Très vite Clarke sauta dans ses bras et fut rapidement rejoint par Octavia ainsi que tous les autres. Seul Anya resta en retrait, elle voulait bien essayer d'être gentille et plus démonstrative en public, mais il y avait définitivement trop de personnes pour qu'elle se joigne à ce câlin. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié les contacts en tout genre, hormis avec Lexa bien sur. Mais hormis la grande joie qu'elle ressentait elle fronça des sourcils et se retourna vers sa tante. Elle trouvait ce changement de situation assez rapide, trop rapide. Anya s'était toujours méfiée des gens, elle préférait la solitude et être entourée de peu de personnes, mais des personnes dignes de sa confiance.

Marcus, Abby et Madame Woods étaient en retraits et les regardaient. Abby regarda discrètement la femme à ses côtés et pu apercevoir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Tout n'était peut-être pas noir chez cette femme après tout.

« Excusez-moi » déclara Abby à celle-ci. La concernée réafficha son masque neutre et tourna doucement sa tête vers la Griffin.

« Oui ? »

« Je pensais qu'on pourrait s'appeler par nos prénoms, après tout, nos filles sont en couple. Mais je viens de me rendre compte que je ne connaissais pas le votre. »

« Becca »

« Appelez-moi Abby » répondit celle-ci avec un sourire.

Becca baissa la tête avec un signe de respect.

Tous les invités retournèrent s'asseoir sauf Becca et Lexa toujours debout. La plus jeune se tourna vers sa mère.

« Tu veux te joindre à nous ? On n'a pas fini, et il reste encore plein de desserts » déclara la brune en se balançant sur ses deux pieds mal à l'aise.

« Merci, Alexandria » répondit-elle en acquiesçant de la tête.

Lexa fut surprise par la réponse de sa mère. Elle voulait volontairement passer du temps avec elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre et hésita à parler.

« Dis-moi » proposa gentiment sa mère qui avait bien vu que sa fille voulait lui dire quelque chose.

Lexa releva les yeux et lui demanda avec une voix gênée :

« Est-ce que tu peux m'appeler Lexa ? C'est comme ça que tout le monde m'appelle… » expliqua-t-elle avec peu d'assurance, ne sachant en aucun cas comment sa mère allait réagir.

« Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai nommé Alexandria ? »

Lexa n'en avait aucune idée, elle ne connaissait presque rien de sa famille, et ne savait même pas que c'était sa mère qui avait choisi son prénom. Alors elle secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Alexandria, c'est où je suis née et où j'ai grandi » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Lexa fronça des sourcils elle était persuadée que sa mère vivait à Sydney.

« Je croyais que tu venais de Sydney » déclara-t-elle alors.

« C'est ce que je dis parce que c'est plus facile à situer pour les étrangers, et puis c'est là où j'ai étudié et Alexandria n'est qu'à une vingtaine de minutes de Sydney » dit-elle avec un regard nostalgique.

« Pourquoi moi ? » demanda Lexa sans vraiment comprendre ce choix de prénom.

« Tu.. Enfin.. » commença sa mère qui s'emmêla, « C'est d'où je viens.. C'est ce que je suis… Enfin _étais_. J'ai passé mes plus belles années là-bas, et je voulais que tu gardes cet héritage, c'était un moyen de me dire qu'Alexandria serait toujours avec moi et que le futur serait beau aussi »

Les yeux de Becca fixèrent avec intensité le sol à présent, et Lexa ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle représentait les moments de joie et une promesse d'avenir pour sa mère ? De toute évidence Lexa n'avait pas réussi à apporter de la joie dans le cœur de sa mère. Elle allait le lui faire remarquer mais sa mère releva la tête et la fixa avec tristesse.

« J'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas su te donner ce que tu aurais dû avoir, ce que toute mère est supposée apporter à sa fille. Au début ton prénom avait cet effet sur moi, Alexandria, et je souriais rien qu'en le prononçant. Puis je me suis éloignée et en m'éloignant de toi j'ai oublié tous ces moments de bonheurs passés ainsi que ceux passés auprès de toi. Cette force et cet espoir qui étaient mon moteur. Mais je comprends, je ne mérite même plus de t'appeler Alexandria, de toute façon. Alors je t'appellerai comme tu le souhaites. Lexa, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

La jeune fille hocha de la tête, elle avait peur d'ouvrir la bouche alors qu'un nœud dans sa gorge se formait. Sa mère l'avait trop ignoré pour qu'elle puisse lui pardonner comme ça en un claquement de doigts. Mais ce fut la première fois où elle eut espoir que leur relation puisse s'améliorer, la première fois où elle ressentit un peu de compassion pour cette femme qui était quasiment une étrangère à ses yeux. Alexandria. Elle était une sorte de talisman représentant tout le bonheur que sa mère avait vécu. Sa mère avait choisi ce prénom parce qu'elle l'aimait, ou du moins elle l'aimait lors de sa naissance. Lexa avait toujours cru qu'elle avait été un accident ou un enfant mis au monde pour faire bonne figure et avoir un héritier pour l'entreprise Woods. Jamais elle ne se serait doutée qu'elle avait été désirée et attendu.

Lexa déglutit et sourit à sa mère. Elle se tourna vers la table et fit un signe à la plus âgée de la suivre. Madame Woods vint s'asseoir en bout de table entre Marcus et Abby, tandis que Lexa reprit sa place initiale. Pendant un court instant personne n'osait parler alors Bellamy tenta de briser la glace :

« Dommage que ce ne soit pas tous les jours Thanksgiving » dit-il en se tapotant l'estomac, il se redressa et attrapa le plat contenant une des tartes et la spatule :

« Qui en reveut ? » demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

« T'es un vrai goinfre ! » s'exclama Octavia. Son frère haussa des épaules.

« Lincoln ? Allez accompagne-moi, où elle va être infernale » déclara le grand brun. Le rasé sourit et tendit son assiette à Bellamy qui se fit une joie de le servir.

« Moi aussi j'en veux ! » s'exclama Raven qui tendait déjà son assiette avec un large sourire.

« Après on dit que c'est moi l'estomac sur pattes ! T'as vu comme tu manges, je me demande où tout ça va se cacher, tu ne prends pas un gramme ! » déclara Clarke en affichant une petite moue.

Lexa se pencha vers elle et lui murmura :

« T'es parfaite, et ton corps aussi »

Clarke rougit puis écouta sa meilleure amie qui lui répondit :

« C'est pas ma faute si cette tarte est délicieuse ! Félicitations les filles ! » complimenta-t-elle en regardant tour à tour Lexa puis Anya qui afficha un léger sourire, mais qui surveillait toujours d'un œil Becca Woods qui discutait calmement avec Marcus et Abby.

La journée se termina et tout le monde aida à débarrasser avant de remercier leur hôte et de partir. Il ne resta plus qu'Anya, Clarke, Lexa et Raven qui comptait repartir avec Clarke. Elle n'avait pas eu envie de déranger Abby qui semblait vouloir aller boire un café avec Marcus. Cette pensée la fit sourire, elle était heureuse de voir sa mère adoptive si souriante en compagnie d'un homme. Et la mère de Lexa s'était absentée, devant retrouver un de ses anciens collègues qui travaillait toujours dans le cabinet en centre-ville où elle avait exercé.

Anya et Raven terminèrent d'essuyer les verres, les deux jeunes filles avaient ordonné à Lexa d'aller s'asseoir.

Clarke était assise à côté de sa brune sur le canapé et elle observait sa petite-amie. Ce léger et imperceptible mouvement de mâchoire que Lexa faisait quand elle était contrariée passait généralement inaperçu, mais pas aux yeux de Clarke, elle avait appris à connaître chaque petites expressions de Lexa.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda la blonde. Le regard de Lexa fixa celui de Clarke pendant quelques secondes.

« Rien » répondit-elle en replongeant son regard droit devant elle.

« Lexa.. »

La concernée soupira et regarda de nouveau ces yeux bleus azur qu'elle aimait tant.

« Rien c'est juste que… » commença-t-elle, mais elle se stoppa perdue dans ses pensées.

« C'est juste que ? » répéta Clarke en posant délicatement sa main sur le bras de la brune.

« C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que c'est trop beau pour être vrai »

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lexa était adorable et qu'est-ce qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle allait lui répondre avant qu'elle et Lexa entendirent un grand fracas. De toute évidence un verre venait de tomber.

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! » s'écria Raven qui lâcha son torchon et se retrouva déjà au sol à ramasser les morceaux de verre. Anya secoua la tête amusée.

« Maladroite en plus » dit-elle en se baissant à son tour.

L'hispanique releva les yeux pour voir Anya dans la même position qu'elle et qui affichait un petit sourire qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« C'est pas drôle » râla Raven. Anya leva la tête et la regarda toujours amusée. La brune lui lança un regard noir mais ne fonctionnant toujours pas, Raven se mit à bouder et continua de ramasser les débris de verre avec rapidité.

Anya la regarda faire, la brune déposait tous les morceaux dans sa main et vu la vitesse à laquelle elle allait, il était fort probable qu'elle se coupe.

« Attends je vais aller chercher un balais, tu vas te faire mal » déclara la fausse blonde, mais l'hispanique l'ignora.

« Raven » dit-elle doucement en posant une main sur le bras de celle-ci ce qui la fit se stopper. Elle leva doucement ses yeux vers ceux perçant de la fausse blonde.

Anya reprit un air sérieux, arrêtant de se moquer de la brune, pourtant celle-ci répondit :

« C'est bon, je suis pas un bébé. J'ai pas besoin de ton aide », puis elle se déroba de la main d'Anya toujours sur son bras.

La plus âgée secoua la tête, cette brune était une vraie tête de mule.

« Je veux pas que tu te blesses » expliqua-t-elle. L'hispanique fronça des sourcils, mais Anya se reprit rapidement « Enfin avec un balais ça ira beaucoup plus vite »

La brune acquiesça et les deux jeunes filles se levèrent. Raven jeta les morceaux de verre dans la poubelle.

« Joder » lâcha-t-elle. Elle se pinça les lèvres et souffla fatiguée d'elle-même. Elle se retourna doucement vers Anya.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à rire » déclara-t-elle.

Anya leva ses mains en signe de défense.

« Je n'ai rien dit ! »

« Mhm » déclara la brune suspicieuse.

« Allez-viens je vais désinfecter ça ! » déclara Anya.

Raven ne se fit pas prier et la suivi rapidement jusqu'à la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée.

Clarke et Lexa qui avaient assisté à toute la scène se regardèrent, voyant qu'elles pensaient toutes les deux à la même chose, elles se mirent à rire.

« Toi aussi, tu penses que… » commença Lexa. Clarke reprit son souffle.

« Oui »

La brune fronça des sourcils.

« C'est bizarre, non ? »

Clarke repartit en fou rire.

« Oui » déclara-t-elle entre deux rires, elle fut très vite rejoint par Lexa.

Anya arriva rapidement dans la salle de bain, et ouvrir le tiroir qui servait de pharmacie. Elle attrapa une compresse et un désinfectant.

« Donne-moi ta main » dit-elle blasée parce que Raven la tenait le long de son corps.

Estimant la brune trop longue, elle attrapa elle-même la main blessée avec précaution pour la retourner. Elle examina quelques secondes les petites entailles avant d'imbiber la compresse de désinfectant.

Elle prit de nouveau la main de Raven et avança la compresse contre sa blessure, mais elle sentit de suite la main de la brune se contracter. Elle releva les yeux et vit l'expression crispée de l'hispanique.

« Je ne t'ai même pas touché » déclara-t-elle. Raven se pinça les lèvres.

Anya allait se moquer d'elle mais se retenue, la brune ne semblait pas vouloir rire.

« Hey, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer, mais vaut mieux ça que de risquer une infection et après avoir une énorme cicatrice, non ? » déclara Anya, la brune affichait toujours la même expression, la fausse blonde chercha son regard jusqu'à ce que les yeux noisettes la fixèrent. « Tu as de belles mains ça serait dommage de les abimer, non ? » dit-elle avec un sourire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire secouer la tête de la brune.

Elles se regardèrent de nouveaux quelques secondes et Anya en profita pour poser la compresse dans la paume de la main qu'elle tenait. Raven grogna mais laissa la plus âgée faire. Anya tapota doucement les égratignures jusqu'à effacer toutes traces de sang, puis elle vérifia qu'il n'y ait aucun morceau de verre.

« Allez c'est bientôt fini » déclara Anya. Raven fronça des sourcils.

« Comment ça, _bientôt_ ? »

La fausse blonde leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vais juste te mettre un pansement petite caïd ! »

« Je suis pas-… » commença Raven pour se défendre, mais Anya la coupa.

« Chhhhut »

Raven ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Anya s'était avancée plus près d'elle et avait posé son doigt sur sa bouche. Et contre toute attente la plus âgée réussit à la faire taire.

« Tu ne te tais donc jamais ? » demanda-t-elle ne s'attendant pas à une réponse et Raven n'en fit rien.

Anya se tourna, attrapa un pansement puis vint le coller sur la paume de Raven. Elle passa doucement son pouce sur le pansement.

« C'est bon » dit-elle. Elle regarda Raven qui l'observait en silence, mais celle-ci n'avait toujours pas retiré sa main de celle de la fausse blonde. Anya releva un sourcil et son regard se baissa sur leurs mains toujours l'une dans l'autre, Raven suivit son regard et retira d'un coup sec sa main mal à l'aise. Anya afficha un petit sourire en coin.

« Je vais ranger tout ça » dit-elle.

Raven acquiesça doucement.

« Merci »

Anya releva la tête et lui fit un petit sourire « De rien, petite caïd »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » s'écria Raven comme une enfant.

« Adorable » déclara Anya dans un rire.

La brune s'arrêta net, elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait touché le plus. Le terme qu'Anya avait employé pour la décrire ou son rire. Pas un rire moqueur, non, un rire franc et une simple constatation. La fausse blonde se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait dit et s'arrêta de rire. La brune cru la voir rougir, mais elle devait surement rêver. La plus âgée baissa rapidement la tête.

« Euh, dis aux filles que je vais me doucher ou prendre un bain, je suis morte » dit-elle en essayant de reprendre contenance.

« Ok » lâcha Raven avant de se retourner et de partir.

Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, Anya souffla. Cette brune était.. surprenante.

Raven alla retrouver ses amies dans le salon et trouva Lexa. Elle aperçut Clarke dans la cuisine prendre une bouteille d'eau. La blonde revint rapidement dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir près de sa brune.

« Viens par là ma princesse » déclara Lexa en attrapant Clarke par la taille pour la faire asseoir sur ses genoux.

La blonde tomba sur les cuisses de sa petite-amie et s'installa plus confortablement, tandis que Lexa déposa sa main sur sa taille.

Clarke se tourna vers elle, et avec une petite moue déclara :

« J'aime pas ce surnom j'ai l'impression qu'on me voit comme quelqu'un d'hautain et fragile en même temps. »

Lexa la regarda avec des yeux de chien battu, puis resserra sa main sur la taille de Clarke pour la coller encore plus à elle.

« Mais t'es _ma_ princesse » dit-elle en accentuant sur le possessif.

Clarke ne put que sourire devant ce visage enfantin que Lexa arborait. Elle passa sa main sur la joue de la brune et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa, avant de se redresser. Elle regarda sa petite-amie avant de secouer la tête tout en souriant. Lexa gagnait toujours à ce jeu là.

« On abuse un peu dans la guimauve, non ? » demanda Lexa autant à Clarke qu'à Raven, qui roulait des yeux depuis le début.

« Oh moi je dis plus rien, je me fais tout le temps engueuler après » répondit l'hispanique en levant ses mains en signe de défense.

Clarke sourit à Lexa qui lui rendit le même sourire.

« Au fait si ça vous intéresse ma main va bien, et Anya est partit se doucher » déclara-t-elle.

Le jeune couple se sentit un peu honteux en voyant le pansement sur la main de l'hispanique. Quand Lexa et Clarke étaient ensemble, elles étaient enfermées dans une bulle et parfois elles ne s'avéraient pas être très attentives aux autres.

« Je vais aller me doucher aussi » déclara la blonde en se levant, sans oublier de déposer un petit baiser sur la joue de sa copine. Elle partit à l'étage jusqu'à la salle de bain de la brune. Elle voulait juste profiter d'une douche rapide pour détendre ses muscles et surement emprunter des habits plus confortable à sa petite-amie.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Raven prenne la parole.

« Alors c'est le vrai ? »

« De quoi ? » demanda Lexa en fronçant des sourcils, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir la brune.

« Le grand amour. L'amour de ta vie. » expliqua Raven.

Elle et Clarke ? Le grand amour ? Elle ne savait pas. C'est quoi le grand amour, déjà ? La seule chose qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle aimait Clarke et que Clarke l'aimait de la plus pure manière qu'il existe d'aimer un autre être vivant. Et c'était ça la chose importante, non ? Elles s'aimaient.

Et oui, du plus profond de son être elle espérait pouvoir partager à jamais sa vie avec Clarke. Elle ne se voyait pas vivre sans elle.

« Heu.. On s'aime.. » répondit-elle incertaine. « C'est tout ce qui compte, non ? »

« C'est comment d'aimer une personne comme ça ? » demanda Raven avec honnêteté, ce qui prit Lexa au dépourvue.

« Je.. Je sais pas. C'est naturel. Tu te sens bien. Tu te sens comprise... Complète. Tu n'as plus peur de la vie, parce qu'elle partage la sienne avec toi. Ou du moins tu sais qu'elle sera là quand ça n'ira pas. Sa présence est la seule chose dont tu as besoin pour avancer. Son bonheur fait ton bonheur. T'as besoin d'être près d'elle, de la toucher, de la sentir. T'as besoin de sentir sa peau contre la tienne, ne serait-ce qu'un frôlement d'épaule, juste pour te dire 'hey tout va bien, je suis là'. T'as pas besoin de jouer aux flics, de la tester ou je ne sais quoi, parce que tu as une confiance aveugle en elle. Tu sais aussi que c'est ce qui peut te mener à ta perte, parce que si elle part tu ne seras plus jamais toi. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, peut-être la folie de l'amour - on dit que l'amour rend fou, non ? - tu sais que ça va durer, pour toujours et même après. » dit-elle avant de rougir se rendant compte de tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais pour une fois Raven ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle avait eu sa réponse.

Clarke venait de descendre des escaliers et avait entendu la fin de la réponse de Lexa. Elle ne put que sourire et fit un peu plus de bruit en descendant les dernières marches pour se faire entendre.

Lexa leva la tête et un discret sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres tandis que les yeux de Clarke étincelaient.

« Vous parliez de quoi ? » demanda la blonde faisant mine de ne rien avoir entendu, tout en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir près de sa copine. Lexa jeta un coup d'œil vers Raven alors qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Oh.. Juste du fait que Lexa va surement devenir ma belle-sœur.. » feignit Raven tandis que les yeux de la concernée s'agrandirent et que le regard de Clarke passa de son amie à sa petite-amie.

« Roh ça va ! Faites pas ces têtes là. Je mesurai la chance que vous aviez de vous être trouvées.. ».

« Oh ! Mais toi aussi Raven tu vas trouver ta Lexa, même si ça va être dur de trouver mieux qu'elle », répondit Clarke en lançant un clin d'œil à sa brune.

Raven médita quelques secondes la dessus. Y avait-il quelqu'un sur cette Terre qui pourrait lui correspondre ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait égaliser Finn ? Kyle lui revint immédiatement en tête, peut-être était-il le bon.

Quelques secondes après Anya arriva dans le salon.

« Lex' tu peux me passer des fringues, il est hors de questions que je reste dans cette robe une seconde de plus » déclara-t-elle.

Raven ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Anya était simplement entourée d'une serviette, courte, très courte. Et ses cheveux ruisselés sur ses épaules.

« Ouep, dressing, premier et deuxième tiroirs à droite » déclara Lexa.

« Merci » répondit Anya avant de partir à l'étage.

« C'est de famille » déclara Clarke.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Lexa en fronçant des sourcils.

« Vous êtes longues pour vous doucher et méga sexy avec une simple serviette » déclara Clarke en taquinant sa brune ce qui marcha à merveille.

« Si tu préfères ma cousine, vas-y fait toi plaisir, elle doit surement être à poil là » déclara la brune.

« Mais c'est toi que j'aime, et puis j'aime bien prendre de longues douches avec toi » expliqua Clarke en s'avançant dangereusement de la bouche de Lexa.

« Oh s'il vous plait, je vais vomir ! » s'écria Raven qui s'était mise à jouer avec le chat qui l'avait rejoint.

« Bouche-toi les oreilles » rétorqua Clarke en lui tirant la langue.

L'hispanique leva les yeux au ciel puis se concentra sur Mapache qui s'était installé sur ses genoux, tandis que Lexa tira Clarke sur elle alors que celle-ci était assise sur l'accoudoir depuis tout ce temps et elle l'embrassa doucement. La blonde se rappela que Raven était là, alors elle approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de sa brune et lui murmura :

« Je vais me faire un plaisir de t'arracher cette robe »

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Lexa et elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Puis elle fronça ses sourcils.

« Je croyais que tu partais avec Raven » murmura la brune de sorte à ce que la concernée ne l'entende pas.

Clarke se pinça les lèvres, elle n'avait pas pensé à ça.

Anya arriva et vint s'affaler sur son fauteuil favori.

« T'as pas froid ? » demanda Lexa. Sa cousine portait un t-shirt et un short confortable, alors qu'on était fin novembre. La fausse blonde haussa des épaules.

« J'ai toujours chaud »

En entendant sa réponse Raven se mit à glousser.

« Quoi ? » demanda Anya avant de comprendre le sous-entendu possible dans sa phrase.

« Tsss » souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête, « T'es une gamine »

« J'ai rien dit » répondit la brune en haussant des épaules.

Anya souffla un petit coup.

« Bon je vais pas trop tarder » déclara la plus âgée. « Je suis crevée » dit-elle en baillant.

« Ahhh la vieillesse… » déclara Raven qui avait retrouvé la forme.

Anya leva un sourcil et sa mâchoire tomba. Elle voulu répondre quelque chose, mais son cerveau était pareil à un désert avec un virevoltant se déplaçant au gré du vent.

Raven afficha un petit sourire, fière d'elle. Après tout elle aussi savait jouer à ce jeu là. Et non, ce n'était pas une gamine.

Anya se pinça les lèvres.

« Et dire que j'allais te proposer à toi et à Clarke de vous ramener. J'ai cru comprendre qu'Abby était partie avec sa voiture. C'est dommage... » dit-elle en feignant l'indifférence.

« Non par pitié, ramène-moi, je ne vais pas survivre une minute de plus avec ces deux là » supplia Raven tout en joignant ses deux mains en signe d'imploration. Mais dans un sens c'était le cas, elle voulait laisser Clarke être avec Lexa et elle ne voulait pas déranger la brune pour la raccompagner chez elle si au final Anya partait en voiture.

Anya se leva et regarda Raven de haut, elle pencha sa tête sur le côté et l'examina quelques secondes.

« Je sais pas, tu n'as pas été trop gentille » déclara la fausse blonde avec un sourire. Si Raven aimait les allusions, elle allait être servie. L'hispanique, elle, ne savait pas quoi répondre et plissa des yeux.

« Une vilaine fille, non ? » déclara-t-elle quand même sur le même ton.

Anya lâcha un rire.

« Bon, allez viens, on va laisser les deux amoureuses tranquille » dit-elle en s'avançant vers Raven et en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

La brune leva un sourcil et regarda la main tendue vers elle.

« Je sais me relever toute seule quand même »

Anya haussa des épaules :

« Je voulais juste être gentille. Après tout, pendant le repas tu as perdu l'équilibre avec tes talons, ta main est blessée, j'ai pas envie de devoir encore te soigner ».

La brune souffla profondément.

Elle s'appuya sur ses mains pour se lever, et serra les dents quand elle sentit la douleur dans sa main blessée, mais elle ne dit rien. Une fois debout elle fit un large sourire à Anya prouvant qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule.

Lexa se leva pour les raccompagner, et Clarke la suivit.

« On se voit demain » déclara Raven à l'intention de Clarke. « Et merci Lexa, c'était un super Thanksgiving ! »

La brune lui sourit et sa cousine en fit de même. C'est vrai au final ce Thanksgiving s'était bien passé.

Anya s'avança vers sa cousine et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ai hod yu in » déclara la fausse blonde à son oreille.

« Moi aussi » répondit la brune.

« A la prochaine Clarke » déclara la fausse blonde en se séparant de sa cousine avec un sourire.

La blonde lui répondit de même et ajouta :

« Fais attention à celle-là » en montrant Raven du menton.

« Je suis pas un bébé ! » s'écria la brune en croisant les bras et en boudant.

« Non du tout » rétorqua sa meilleure amie avec un regard appuyé. L'hispanique souffla en voyant qu'elle s'était faite prendre à son propre jeu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je conduirai prudemment » déclara Anya amusée par la situation, mais qui afficha un regard sincère en répondant à Clarke avant de poser ses yeux sur la petite brune à ses côtés. Les yeux de celle-ci s'illuminèrent.

« T'as la Ford !? » demanda-t-elle à l'intention de la fausse blonde. Celle-ci sourit et hocha de la tête.

Raven mima un petit poing en l'air signe de victoire et les trois jeunes femmes secouèrent la tête, c'était définitivement une enfant. Ainsi elles attrapèrent leurs manteaux et partirent.

Clarke et Lexa repartirent vers le salon une fois la porte fermée. Les yeux de la brune se posèrent sur le corps de sa blonde devant elle, elle était magnifique. Celle-ci se tourna et vit le regard de Lexa sur elle, elle afficha un petit sourire et vint l'attrapa par la taille.

« Alors, je t'avais dit quoi déjà ? » dit-elle sur un ton enjôleur en faisant glisser une des bretelles de la robe verte de la brune.

Celle-ci se mordit les lèvres avant d'afficher un grand sourire. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir et elle alla déposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa blonde. Elle l'attrapa par la taille et la colla à elle. Chat ou pas, elle comptait bien faire l'amour à la femme de sa vie.

Anya avait mis la capote en toile sur sa voiture à cause du froid. Et heureusement qu'elle connaissait le chemin, la brune ne semblait pas être encline à la guider. Elle conduisait en silence et jetait quelques coups d'œil sur Raven qui souriait profitant juste du ronronnement de la voiture les yeux fermés.

Sentant le regard de la fausse blonde sur elle, Raven se risqua d'ouvrir un œil et elle vit la jeune femme reposer rapidement ses yeux sur la route. La brune esquissa un fin sourire et se redressa.

« Merci de me ramener au fait » dit-elle.

« Pas de quoi, ça me fait plaisir » répondit Anya en haussant des épaules.

« Mhm ma compagnie n'est pas si déplaisante que ça alors ? » demanda Raven. La fausse blonde leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'était mieux quand tu parlais pas »

La brune se renfrogna et Anya se mit à rire.

« Quoi ? » demanda la brune toujours vexée.

« C'est tellement facile de t'embêter, tu réagis toujours au quart de tour ! »

« J'fais pas exprès… » répliqua la brune doucement.

Anya lâcha la route des yeux une fraction de secondes pour observer la brune. Elle semblait sincère, alors la fausse blonde voulu la rassurer.

« Je n'ai pas dit que ça me dérangeait »

Raven la regarda en fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre, alors Anya reprit :

« J'aime bien au contraire. Enfin au moins discuter avec toi n'est pas monotone »

« Merci… Je crois » répondit Raven ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était un compliment ou pas.

De nouveau un silence s'installa ne dérangeant aucunement les deux jeunes femmes.

Anya arriva peut de temps après devant la maison des Griffin. Elle se gara sur le bas-côté et coupa le moteur.

Raven se détacha et attrapa sa veste et son sac. Elle regarda sa veste et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Merci » dit-elle ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Anya sourit. Raven se sentant mal à l'aise reprit :

« Bon ben à une prochaine fois », puis elle se tourna pour ouvrit la portière.

Anya hésita durant un temps qui lui paru interminable, elle se pencha et attrapa le bras de la brune qui était prête à s'en aller.

« Attends ! »

Raven se retourna, lâcha la poignée de la porte et regarda la main de la fausse blonde sur son bras. Anya la lâcha rapidement. Elle se pinça les lèvres et inspira.

« Je.. Je voulais juste te dire merci »

Raven fronça des sourcils, elle n'avait rien fait, bien au contraire. Elle avait été plus que mal à droite toute la soirée et pénible. Anya souffla, Raven le faisait exprès ou quoi.

« Merci pour m'avoir.. parlé.. et écouté » dit-elle. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots justes. Raven l'avait aidé, consolé, mais elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible de la sorte devant la jeune fille.

Celle-ci le comprit très bien.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi.. N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose. Et puis tu m'as sauvé d'une atrocement infection » répondit Raven pour alléger la conversation en montrant sa main.

Anya lâcha un petit rire. _La brune était parfaite_. A cette pensée Anya perdit son sourire, et ses yeux fuirent ceux de la brune qui ne comprit pas son changement de réaction. Non. Raven était trop jeune, une amie de sa cousine, et elle n'avait jamais été attiré par une fille. Non. Elle était têtue, prétentieuse, immature et.. et.. Anya ne trouva pas d'autres défauts à l'hispanique. La petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que oui Raven était tout ça, mais aussi qu'elle était généreuse, compréhensive, intelligente, prête à tout pour ses amis et sa famille, reconnaissante de la vie qu'elle avait. Elle n'était pas imbue de sa personne, et aimait sa vie au lieu de se plaindre comme les trois quart des gens sur cette Terre. Et elle était forte, d'après ce que la brune avait pu lui raconter. Elle n'avait pas honte de ce qu'elle était, ni de son passé. Elle était forte et pourtant pouvait montrer une certaine fragilité malgré ses airs de grande gueule. Et elle était belle, vraiment belle. Toutes ces pensées traversèrent l'esprit d'Anya en une fraction de seconde et elle voulut se mettre une gifle mentale.

Elle secoua la tête, sous le regard de la brune plus qu'intriguée.

« Je voulais te dire, ça tient toujours pour le garage dont je t'ai parlé, enfin si ça t'intéresse » dit-elle doucement, ayant perdu toute sa confiance légendaire.

« Bien sur, Anya, ça serait vraiment génial ! » s'exclama Raven.

« Alors je te dirai ça » déclara Anya en ayant retrouvé un peu d'assurance.

Elles se regardèrent encore quelques secondes et se perdirent dans les yeux de l'autre. Anya se mordit l'intérieur des joues et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle ferma les yeux pour reprendre maîtrise de son propre corps. Tout ça sous les yeux de Raven qui put admirer la fausse blonde à ses dépends. Les traits de son visage, ses pommettes, son nez fin, ses lèvres. Quand Anya rouvrit ses yeux, Raven sentit dans son ventre la même sensation que dans un ascenseur. Un sentiment de sécurité après une chute libre. Comme si son corps voulait lui faire passer un message, mais elle oublia vite ses pensées, Anya la regardait et elle devait surement la trouver folle vu comme elle la dévisageait.

« Je.. » commença Anya sans savoir quoi dire. _Je quoi ?_ se dit-elle pour elle-même.

Raven était dans le même état. Anya l'intimidait, elle était sure d'elle, forte, et vive comme elle. Elle aimait qu'elle puisse la challenger. Et puis elle était tellement prévenante et protectrice envers Lexa, c'était impressionnant. Elle semblait très courageuse, après tout elle a été dans l'armée. Elle avait vu une autre Anya quand celle-ci s'était confiée sur son père et elle avait aimé ça. Et la voir en robe puis recouverte d'une pauvre serviette lui avait plu, elle devait l'admettre. Oui cette femme la déroutait.

De but en blanc Raven déclara :

« Tu devrais me passer ton numéro »

La blonde resta bouche bée, tout comme Raven qui se rattrapa.

« Enfin pour le garage, tu vois. Histoire de pas passer par Lexa, qui le dit à Clarke qui me le dit, quoi.. » dit-elle peu sure d'elle.

« Ah. Oui. Bonne idée » déclara Anya dans le même état, se sentant sotte d'avoir cru autre chose.

« Et.. » continua Raven.

« Et ? » demanda la fausse blonde.

« J-je.. Je sais pas. Tu pourrais peut-être m'accompagner là bas ? Fin non pas que j'ai peur ou quoi, juste histoire qu'ils sachent qui m'a recommandé tout ça » déclara la brune en s'embrouillant dans ses explications.

Anya ne put retenir un sourire.

« Adorable » commenta-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda la brune en écarquillant ses yeux. Anya la regarda les yeux froncés ne voyant pas où Raven voulait en venir.

« Tu viens encore de dire que j'étais adorable » rétorqua la brune, commençant à croire que ce n'était pas un compliment, voyant à chaque fois la blonde rire.

« J'ai.. » commença la fausse blonde. Elle réalisa trop tard qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute. C'est pas possible elle venait pas de dire à Raven qu'elle était adorable, encore une fois.

« Ouais, c'est encore une façon de dire que je suis un petit bébé tout ça » déclara Raven affichant une mine déçue qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cacher.

Anya le regretta aussitôt. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors elle attrapa Raven par le menton pour lui faire relever la tête. Quand la brune la regarda enfin, elle put voir la peine dans les yeux de celle-ci. Et elle se dit qu'elle venait de se comporter comme le petit-ami de la brune, et c'était surement à cause de lui que Raven interprétait mal ses propos, elle n'était pas habituée aux compliments venant d'autres personnes que les Griffin et devait penser que c'était de l'ironie.

« Hey, ce n'était pas du sarcasme » expliqua Anya avec une voix douce, la même qu'elle aurait pu utiliser pour apprivoiser un animal sauvage. Raven se mordit les lèvres.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle. De toute façon maintenant qu'elle s'était montrée vulnérable face à la fausse blonde, elle n'avait plus rien à cacher.

« Mhm mhm » acquiesça Anya, sa main glissa contre la joue de Raven, et celle-ci sentit une douce chaleur en elle. Chaleur qu'elle ignora tellement que l'intensité des yeux d'Anya l'hypnotisait.

La fausse-blonde s'avança légèrement vers Raven et sa main passa contre la nuque de la brune, ses yeux glissèrent doucement vers la bouche de la brune et quand elle recentra son regard sur celui de Raven elle se sentit rougir et lâcha précipitamment la brune qui sentit sa peau brûler là où la main d'Anya était posée quelques secondes plus tôt. Et aussi vite Raven sentit un manque.

« Je.. Désolée. Rentre bien et je t'enverrai les infos pour le garage » déclara Anya qui s'était réinstallée, plaquant son dos contre le dossier et regardant droit devant elle.

Raven ne savait pas quoi faire. Anya essayait de calmer sa respiration, elle surréagissait et elle avait honte de son comportement. Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues et compta dans sa tête à rebours, un moyen supposé la calmer.

Elle entendit un froissement de vêtements à sa droite et elle fut déçue de quitter la brune comme ça. Elle n'entendit pas la portière s'ouvrir, alors elle tourna la tête vers sa droite et vit Raven qui s'avançait vers elle. Anya ne bougea plus et la brune lui sourit et s'approcha encore plus d'elle jusqu'à venir déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Raven se recula aussi vite et lui tendit un petit morceau de papier où elle venait de griffonner son numéro de téléphone. Anya resta interdite, alors Raven ouvrit la portière, sortit et déposa le morceau de papier sur le siège.

« Merci, Anya » dit-elle en regardant une dernière fois la fausse blonde.

Elle claqua la portière et s'avança définitivement vers sa maison. La fausse blonde n'avait toujours pas démarré et elle sentait un sourire stupide se former sur son visage tandis qu'elle regardait la brune partir. Arrivée à la porte, Raven chercha ses clefs dans son sac et une fois trouvées, elle se tourna vers Anya et lui fit un signe de main avec un grand sourire. Bêtement Anya l'imita puis secoua la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit papier sur le siège passager, elle l'attrapa et put y lire le numéro de la brune avec en dessous écrit « Ta latina préférée ». Anya gloussa, et au même moment elle entendit la voix dans sa tête lui dire : _Stupide, Anya, tu es stupide_. Elle secoua la tête, puis fit vrombir le moteur de sa voiture et partit.

* * *

 **Reeeee !**

 **Comment avez-vous trouvé cette fin de Thanksgiving ? Mouvementée ?**

 **Pour le choix du prénom de la mère de Lexa, j'ai trouvé que Becca correspondait assez au personnage. Cet air de « robot » que peut avoir A.L.I.E dans la série et autant semblable à Lexa lorsqu'elle est plus humaine et essaye de rattraper ses erreurs me faisant donc penser à Becca Pramheda (hormis le physique bien entendu).**

 **Le revirement de situation vous a peut-être un peu perturbé… Je ne crois pas au fait que les gens sont foncièrement mauvais, je ne dis pas pour autant qu'il faut pardonner ces personnes, juste qu'il y a une explication derrière chaque action selon moi.**

 **Breeeef voilà.**

 **Laissez-moi vos avis !**

 **Guest5** **: Merci beaucoup, je suis stresse comme pas possible pour mes exams mais tout va bien haha Merci pour les fautes (je te laisse le loisir de corriger ce chap mdrr). Thanksgiving m'a toujours assez fasciné, bon après bien sur c'est pas obligé d'attendre une fête pour remercier son entourage etc.. ^^ Je pense que tu es ravie de ce chapitre concernant Raven/Anya hihi, des bisous !**

 **Guest (Eva)** **: Merci beaucoup et bienvenue par ici ! Je suis assez fascinée que tu aies tout lu d'une traite haha, je sais pas quoi dire, en tout cas merci, passe une bonne journée !**

 **Sarah3386** **: Alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais le lien pour te répondre en privé a disparu ^^ du coup je te réponds ici. Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir laissé ce premier commentaire ) je suis contente que tu trouves que les personnages sont « bien » écris, j'ai toujours peur d'en faire trop ou pas assez (niveau réalisme des perso). J'espère que la conversation des « adultes » t'a plu, bisous !**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello les loulous !**

 **Désolée d'avance pour les fautes, et aussi la longueur du chapitre, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite et je voulais pas vous donner un chapitre tout pourri. Et je pense pas publier avant le 16 décembre (derniers jours des partiels avant ceux de janvier youhou !)**

 **Alors, j'ai jamais précisé mais je les voyais bien habiter vers la Nouvelle-Orléans du coup on va dire qu'ils habitent là-bas, histoire que vous voyez les distances (ce qui n'a pas vraiment d'importance hormis dans ce chapitre), je préférais donc vous le préciser.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :)**

 **Hello I love you - The Doors.**

* * *

 _ **« People aren't born sad. We make them that way » - Nikita Gill.**_

 **Chapitre 23 : Je repars**

« Hello I love you ! Won't you tell me you name ?! » s'époumona Lexa tout en sautant sur son lit.

Clarke sortit de la salle de bain et entendit sa petite-amie chanter. En revenant dans la chambre, elle put voir Lexa dos à elle portant seulement un débardeur et une culotte, utilisant son téléphone comme micro, et sautant sur le matelas de son lit. Ses cheveux volaient dans les airs sur le rythme de sa danse. Elle se retourna et afficha un énorme sourire en voyant sa blonde préférée.

Elle continua à chanter sa chanson en donnant toutes ses tripes, Clarke assista à cette scène avec amusement. Jusqu'à la fin Lexa dansa tout en regardant la blonde avant de tomber à genoux sur le lit.

« Hello, hello, hello, I want you » chanta-t-elle tout en marchant de façon féline vers Clarke avec une lenteur parfaitement contrôlée. La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure, Lexa la rendait vraiment folle. Clarke ne quitta pas la brune des yeux et avança jusqu'à ce que ses jambes butent sur le bord du lit. Lexa se redressa sur ses genoux pour être à sa hauteur et sans la lâcher du regard elle termina sa chanson.

« I need my baby » prononça-t-elle plus bas d'une voix sensuelle tout en attrapant Clarke par la taille.

Son sourire, Clarke ne s'y ferait jamais. Lexa était rayonnante, il n'y avait aucune trace de doutes, d'inquiétude, de tristesse dans son regard, non, juste du bonheur à l'état brut. Et ces magnifiques yeux verts qui la regardaient à cet instant, comme si elle était la chose la plus importante pour la brune. Cette idée fit frissonner la blonde et fut prise d'un désir bestial. Clarke n'eut pas le temps de se pencher pour venir embrasser sa petite-amie que celle-ci la tira de sorte à la faire tomber sur le lit. Elles se mirent à rire comme des adolescentes et après tout c'est ce qu'elles étaient. Leurs rires s'arrêtèrent au bout d'un petit moment, à bout de souffle. Clarke reprit son sérieux quand elle vit une nouvelle fois les yeux verts posés sur elle, elle se sentit rougir. Elle savait que c'était idiot, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle approcha sa main du visage de Lexa pour effleure du dos de sa main la joue de sa brune.

« Tu es magnifique » murmura-t-elle de peur de briser ce silence.

Lexa tourna doucement sa tête pour venir déposer ses lèvres avec amour sur la main de Clarke. Puis elles continuèrent à se regarder, sans parler, les mots n'avaient peu d'importance, leurs yeux disaient tout.

Thanksgiving avait eu lieu seulement la veille, mais elles avaient l'impression qu'une éternité s'était passée entre temps. Il y avait eu tellement d'événements et d'émotions à devoir gérer à la fois, mais enfin une nouvelle étape était passée et peut-être que la vie de Lexa s'améliorerait encore un peu plus dans le futur. Elle avait espoir, cet espoir qu'elle avait depuis si longtemps perdu.

* * *

Deux jours passèrent lorsque Raven reçut un texto. Elle attrapa son téléphone sur son chevet et lut le message.

Numéro inconnu : _« Salut, si ça te dit toujours, je peux t'amener demain au garage »_

Raven se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire, déjà une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Alors elle composa son message et l'envoya :

 _« C'est qui ? »_

Peu de temps après son téléphone sonna la prévenant qu'elle venait de recevoir un nouveau message.

 _« Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Quelqu'un qui vient d'avoir ton numéro et qui te parle de voiture ?! »_

Raven se mit à rire toute seule dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit à plat ventre et s'appuya sur ses coudes avant de tapoter une réponse sur son téléphone :

 _« Plein de gens me parlent de voiture.. »_

 _« Et tu donnes ton numéro à beaucoup de gens en deux jours ? »_

 _« Jalouse ? »_

Anya lui la réponse et souffla avant de répondre :

 _« Sérieusement Raven, j'ai pas que ça à faire. C'est oui ou c'est non ? »_

 _« Roh ça va, si on peut pas rigoler deux minutes ! Mais oui bien sûr que c'est oui ! »_

 _« Ok, je passe te chercher demain à 14h »_

 _« Merci jeune inconnue ) »_

Anya regarda le dernier message qu'elle venait de recevoir et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se demanda encore une fois pourquoi elle avait proposé à Raven de l'emmener au garage de son ami. Elle posa son téléphone. Elle regarda l'heure, il était seulement 19 heures alors elle alla se changer et quelques minutes plus tard elle partit courir.

Au bout d'une heure, elle rentra chez elle, complètement déshydratée. Elle alla se chercher à boire et récupéra son téléphone sur lequel s'affichèrent 4 messages non ouverts de Raven Reyes.

Elle ouvrit leur conversation et se mit à lire :

 _« Hey je rigolais »_

 _« Tss t'es vraiment pas drôle comme fille »_

 _« Allez Anya, s'il te plait, c'est vraiment cool ce que tu fais pour moi je ne voulais pas te vexer »_

 _« Bon, tu veux quoi pour me faire pardonner ? T'aimes les gâteaux ? Les muffins ? Les cookies ? Mhm je suis sûre que t'adores les cookies ! Nature, pépites de choco, tout choco, noisette, noix de pécan ? Par pitié ne me dit pas que tes préférés sont ceux aux fruits ! »_

Anya ria bêtement en lisant les textos de Raven. Elle grogna. Elle agissait comme une pauvre collégienne. Son comportement était complètement démesuré, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour la brune. Par moments elle l'aimait bien, et à d'autres moments elle voulait juste l'enterrer six pieds sous terre. C'était juste une personne avec qui elle s'entendait bien, et c'était tellement rare qu'elle ne savait même pas comment se comporter. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit qu'elle étouffa aussitôt, alors qu'elle commençait à rougir. Raven était une amie, et également une amie de sa cousine, une amie qui avait également un petit-ami, un petit-ami stupide certes, mais un petit-ami quand même.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées, et posa son verre d'eau pour répondre aux messages :

 _« Tu ne t'es pas dit que j'étais peut-être occupée et que je n'avais pas accès à mon téléphone ? »_

Raven était assise à son bureau. Elle s'arrêta de rédiger sa dissertation en entendant la sonnerie. Elle se releva de suite et alla chercher son téléphone qu'elle avait laissé au même endroit quand Anya avait cessé de lui répondre. Elle ouvrit le nouveau message qu'elle reçut et se laissa une fois de plus tomber sur son lit bloquant sa respiration sur le coup.

 _« Non, je n'y avais pas pensé.. »_ répondit-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Anya se mit à rire. Et répondit :

 _« Et bien, pense-y la prochaine fois ) »_

Raven afficha un léger sourire en coin et répondit :

 _« Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? ) »_

 _« Par pitié Raven, va dormir, à demain »_

Anya regarda une nouvelle fois l'écran de son téléphone et le verrouilla.

* * *

Le lendemain arriva bien vite et à quatorze heures pile Anya se gara devant la maison des Griffin. A peine eut-elle le temps de s'avancer jusqu'à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement pour faire apparaître une brune essoufflée.

« Hey ! » s'exclama celle-ci.

Anya leva un sourcil et la regarda.

« Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » demanda Raven en baissant la tête pour regarder ses habits tout en se passant les mains sur le visage et ses cheveux qu'elle avait attaché dans une queue de cheval serrée.

« Rien t'as l'air essoufflé c'est tout » répondit Anya en haussant des épaules.

« Je voulais pas être en retard, mais j'ai pris du temps à me changer vingt milles fois de vêtements »

Anya baissa ses yeux et la regarda de haut en bas. La petite brune portait des chaussures noires, un pantalon army foncé, un haut noir et une veste en cuir rouge. La fausse blonde remarqua que l'hispanique s'était légèrement maquillée.

« Tu sais ce n'est pas une audition c'est juste un garage avec plein d'huile et de graisse partout »

« Oui, ben, je voulais faire bonne impression » répondit Raven en passant sa main sur son tête pour lisser ses cheveux ce qui était complètement inutile vu la façon dont elle les avait plaqué contre son crâne.

Anya se tourna et commença à marcher vers sa voiture rapidement suivit par la brune. Une fois la voiture démarrée, Raven demanda :

« Tu faisais quoi hier ? »

Anya détacha son regard de la route et fronça des sourcils en regardant la brune. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quand tu étais 'occupée' et que tu n'avais donc pas ton téléphone »

« Ah j'étais partie courir » répondit la fausse blonde en regardant de nouveau la route.

Raven acquiesça de la tête et continua à fixer Anya. Celle-ci sentit son regard sur elle ce qui l'agaça rapidement.

« Quoi ? »

« Non rien » répondit Raven en haussant des épaules.

« Dis-moi, sinon je fais demi-tour et tu iras toute seule au garage » rétorqua la plus âgée.

« Rooh t'es méchante » se plaignit la brune.

« J'ai jamais dit que j'étais gentille, alors ? » réitéra-t-elle.

« Tu m'as pas répondu » répondit Raven.

Une nouvelle fois Anya la regarda sans comprendre.

« C'est quoi tes cookies préférés ? » demanda la brune avec un large sourire prête à rire.

Anya se dérida et secoua la tête.

« T'es une vraie gamine » commenta-t-elle.

« T'as 22 ans, ça ne fait pas de toi une grande » rétorqua la brune en croisant les bras et en affichant une petite moue.

« Toujours plus grande que toi » répondit Anya.

« T'as fait quoi après le lycée ? » demanda Raven qui changea de sujet de but en blanc. Elle voulait en apprendre plus sur Anya, même si elle connaissait les grandes lignes par Clarke et Lexa. Anya fronça des sourcils ne sachant pas comment cette question était apparue à l'esprit de la brune, mais elle répondit tout de même.

« Je me suis engagée dans l'armée »

« Ça ne t'a pas plu ? » demanda la brune.

« Si, pourquoi ? » demanda Anya en fronçant une nouvelle fois des sourcils.

« Bah tu ne fais plus ça maintenant » expliqua Raven, « T'es partie » ajouta-t-elle.

« Ah.. Si ça me plaisait mais j'ai.. » commença Anya. Mais elle se stoppa brusquement et soudain c'était comme si des flash-back envahissaient sa mémoire et défilaient devant ses yeux. Elle se remémora tout ce qu'elle avait vécu là-bas et notamment la mort de Tris qui l'attristait toujours autant accompagnée d'une colère noire qui remontée en elle.

« Pardon je ne voulais pas être indiscrète » déclara Raven en voyant le regard d'Anya se voiler et ses mains qui resserrèrent leur prise autour du volant. La fausse blonde secoua la tête et se racla la gorge.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Disons juste que voir la guerre ça marque l'esprit et que suivre des ordres toute la journée n'était pas fait pour moi. »

Raven hocha de la tête et fixa la route qui défilait devant elle. Au bout de quelques minutes Anya rompit le silence.

« Pépites de chocolat »

« Quoi ? » demanda Raven qui était plongée dans ses pensées.

« Les cookies, pépites de chocolat » répéta la fausse blonde.

La brune sourit et répondit :

« Je t'en ferai alors »

« Tu sais cuisiner ? » demanda Anya en haussant un sourcil.

Raven la regarda faussement choquée.

« Et pourquoi je ne saurais pas cuisiner ? Je suis trop jeune ? » demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme.

« Non, c'est juste que je te voyais pas… 'Fin je pensais que c'était Abby qui cuisinait » expliqua Anya.

« Elle n'est pas tout le temps là et vaut mieux pas que Clarke s'approche d'une cuisine pour notre sécurité à tous. Et j'aime bien cuisiner, surtout la partie sucrée. Mes pancakes sont à tomber d'ailleurs » expliqua-t-elle.

Anya acquiesça doucement de la tête.

« Faudrait que je goûte ça alors »

« Quand tu veux ! » répondit Raven.

Et déjà elles arrivèrent devant un grand hangar. Anya se gara et elles sortirent toutes les deux de la voiture. Le garage ressemblait à un de ces garages qu'on pouvait voir dans des vieux films. Le genre où tout le monde se connaissait telle une petite famille.

Elles s'avancèrent donc jusqu'à arriver devant une des voitures où les jambes d'un homme dépassé de sous une voiture. Anya s'avança et tapa doucement de son pied contre ces jambes. Un jeune homme glissa sur son chariot et apparut face à Anya.

« Salut, tu sais où est Tristan ? » lui demanda Anya alors que l'homme se redressait à peine.

« Salut Anya ! » dit-il avec un large sourire, « Euh Tristan est parti faire une course mais il ne va pas tarder. Vous pouvez l'attendre » répondit-il alors que sa voix fut étouffée par un autre employé qui essayait de démarrer une voiture.

Anya acquiesça de la tête et prit son téléphone pour voir ses messages. Elle eut à peine le temps de déverrouiller son téléphone que Raven arriva derrière elle et attrapa son portable avant de s'éloigna avec. Elle ouvrit leur conversation et regarda quelques secondes l'écran avant de relever la tête pour voir une fausse blonde agacée.

« _Raven Reyes_ , sérieux ? » déclara la brune « Tu n'aurais pas pu me trouver un petit surnom ou quoi ? Au moins un smiley je sais pas » déclara-t-elle blasée.

Anya secoua la tête. Elle s'approcha pour récupérer son téléphone, mais Raven était déjà partie en courant. Elle allait la rendre folle.

La brune revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un énorme sourire.

« Tiens » déclara Raven en tendant le téléphone à sa propriétaire.

Celle-ci le déverrouilla et lu à voix haute :

« Ma latina préférée » elle releva les yeux vers la latina en question qui affichait un grand sourire, Anya abaissa ses yeux sur l'écran avant de demander : « Et il t'a fallu ajouter chaque cœur proposé, un seul c'était pas suffisant ? »

« Je savais pas quelle couleur choisir.. » répondit Raven telle une enfant.

Anya la regarda et secoua la tête, comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir quand la brune avait cette bouille là, alors elle souffla et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche arrière.

Elle leva les yeux pour regarder la brune, mais elle aperçut derrière Raven son ami arriver en voiture.

Anya s'avança vers lui et dès qu'il fut sorti de sa voiture, il prit la fausse blonde dans ses bras. Ce geste surprit la brune, la seule fois où elle avait vu Anya tactile c'était avec Lexa. Raven resta en retrait, ce Tristan était impressionnant. Grand, rasé, tatoué, son style ressemblait un peu à celui de Lincoln, mais en beaucoup plus flippant selon la brune.

« Tristan je te présente Raven, Raven voici le boss, Tristan » déclara Anya.

« Bonjour » répondit Raven poliment.

Au bout de quelques minutes Raven fut rapidement à l'aise, et nageait comme un poisson dans l'eau ce qui fit sourire Anya. Elle avait eu raison de l'amener ici. Les minutes s'enchaînèrent rapidement pendant lesquelles Raven eut droit à une visite des lieux, à une présentation de toute l'équipe, ainsi qu'une sorte de petit entretien pour savoir ce qu'elle pourrait apporter ici.

« Bon les gars ! » s'écria Tristan pour attirer l'attention de ses employés tout en tapant dans ses mains. Chacun arrêta leurs occupations pour écouter leur patron.

« Raven va venir bosser quelques temps ici en dehors de ses cours, je vous préviens c'est pas parce que c'est une fille que vous devez vous la jouer gentlemen, elle est ici pour apprendre, donc tout le monde à la même enseigne » déclara-t-il avant de se retourner vers Raven et de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Tristan s'excusa auprès des filles et partit dans son bureau pour accueillir un client.

Un des mécanos s'avança vers elles tout en s'essuyant les mains sur un morceau de tissu posé sur son épaule. Il s'accouda à une des voitures et les regarda quelques secondes.

« Alors comme ça tu rejoins l'équipe ? » dit-il avec un petit mouvement de menton vers Raven.

« Ouep, c'est ce qui est prévu » répondit la brune.

« Aaah » soupira-t-il, « une si jolie fille comme toi ça devrait pas passer son temps à avoir les mains recouvertes de cambouis » dit-il avec un regard charmeur.

« Penn, arrête ! » ordonna Anya.

L'interpellé leva la tête et regarda la fausse blonde avec un faux air apeuré.

« Quoi, Woods ? C'est ta copine ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Anya se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

« Non, mais elle a un copain si tu veux tout savoir » dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait cinglant ce qui fonctionna de toute évidence, car les épaules de Penn s'affaissèrent et il repartit rapidement à son travail.

Raven assista en silence à l'échange et afficha un léger sourire. Anya semblait être respectée par toutes les personnes qu'elle croise dans sa vie. Ce qui était assez perturbant pour la brune car Anya avait seulement 22 ans et toutes les personnes travaillant ici semblaient plus âgées qu'elle. Elle regarda encore une fois la fausse blonde et ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

« Je peux me défendre toute seule tu sais »

Anya tourna doucement sa tête vers elle, ses yeux en amande étaient toujours aussi énigmatiques pour la brune.

« Je le sais » répondit la fausse blonde.

La journée passa vite et elles se retrouvèrent sur le parking du garage vers dix-huit heures.

« Si ça te dit on peut aller se prendre un verre » proposa la brune avec une maladresse sans nom.

« Je.. Je ne peux pas, je dois rentrer »

Raven afficha une mine déçue mais se reprit.

« Y a pas de problème, demain si t'es libre ? Je te dois bien ça après tout ce que tu as fait » répondit la brune avec un sourire sincère.

Anya se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je repars »

Raven fronça des yeux.

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai mon vol demain matin et je n'ai toujours pas fini de faire mes bagages, sinon ça aurait été avec plaisir. »

La brune mit quelques secondes à comprendre et ses yeux se voilèrent de déception un centième de seconde. Elle perdit toutes illusions bien vite. Elle se trouva bête de réagir comme ça. Oui, elle avait passé des bons moments avec Anya malgré son caractère de cochon, et oui, elle aurait aimé discuter encore un peu plus avec elle. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Sa réaction était complètement excessive, bien sûr qu'Anya devait repartir travailler. Elle était là que pour quelques semaines, et Raven le savait.

« Tu pars où ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant d'afficher aucune émotion sur son visage, elle était assez douée pour ça.

« Au Kenya »

Raven acquiesça doucement de la tête. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Tu pars pour combien de temps ? »

Anya la regarda avec une lueur que Raven ne saurait décrire, elle était incapable de déchiffrer ces yeux mystérieux, mais ce regard lui coupa le souffle.

« Deux mois, peut-être plus »

« C'est-… C'est bien » répondit la brune ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Anya hocha doucement de la tête tout en ne lâchant pas du regard les yeux noisette qui l'observaient.

« J'y suis jamais allée » déclara Anya. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Peut-être pour rendre cet échange moins gênant, ou peut-être parce qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas que leur conversation s'arrête comme ça.

« Je suis sûre que tu vas être géniale, ils ont de la chance de t'avoir » répondit Raven en essayant de faire bonne figure.

« Promets-moi une chose » déclara Anya avec sérieux, ce qui retira tout semblant de sourire chez la brune. Celle-ci attendit que la fausse blonde continue.

« Promets-moi de faire attention à toi »

Mais cette fois-ci Raven se mit à rire d'un rire franc, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la plus âgée.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda-t-elle toujours perplexe.

Raven se pencha en avant pour reprendre son souffle puis se calma. Elle se releva et s'avança un peu plus vers Anya.

« Je dois prendre soin de moi, alors que c'est toi qui pars dans un pays où il y a des dizaines de maladies qui n'existent certainement plus chez nous depuis longtemps. Tu vas surement t'exposer à plein de dangers. Et c'est moi qui dois faire attention ? » demanda Raven avec un regard appuyé.

Anya ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux devant ses yeux puis captura de nouveau les yeux de la brune.

« Oui. Je veux que tu fasses attention. Regarde à peine arrivée que déjà des mecs t'embêtent. Et t'es une vraie casse-cou, ne t'embarques pas dans je ne sais quoi. »

Raven tiqua à l'allusion sur ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Ce n'était rien, et elle savait très bien se défendre elle-même. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'Anya ait des problèmes non plus.

« Alors toi aussi » répliqua Raven qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

Anya fronça des sourcils, « Comment ça ? »

« Toi aussi. Promets-moi que tu feras attention »

La fausse blonde afficha un fin sourire et secoua la tête, mais ne dit toujours rien.

« Promets-le moi » répéta la petite brune qui n'avait pas envie de rire.

Anya s'approcha d'elle et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Raven, elle ancra son regard perçant dans celui de la brune et essaya de lui transmettre toute sa sincérité en lui disant :

« Je te le promets Raven »

La concernée n'eut aucune réaction, trop déroutée par le regard de la fausse blonde. Cette lueur quasi sauvage qui ne semblait jamais partir la rendait dingue. Une question résonna dans sa tête : _Comment c'est possible d'avoir des yeux pareil ?_ Anya se redressa et lâcha Raven.

« On peut y aller ? » demanda-t-elle en sortant les clefs de sa poche.

Raven hocha de la tête, ne prononçant toujours aucun mot.

Le trajet du retour se fit en silence, seulement dérangé par la musique à faible volume. Raven trouva qu'Anya avait de bon goûts musicaux ce qui l'apaisa le temps d'arriver chez elle. La maison des Griffin se rapprochait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'Anya se gara. Elle coupa le moteur et se tourna vers Raven.

« Bon, on est arrivé » dit-elle.

« Oui » répondit Raven.

« J'aimerais qu'on... » commença Anya, mais elle s'arrêta net. La brune la regarda dans l'attente d'entendre ce que la plus âgée avait à dire, mais elle ne le dira jamais.

« Je suis désolée il faut vraiment que j'y aille » dit-elle à la place.

Raven ne bougea pas, elle voulait savoir ce qu'Anya avait à lui dire.

« Tu aimerais quoi ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

Anya la regarda durant un temps qui parut des heures à la brune, avant que finalement un son ne sorte de la bouche de la fausse blonde.

« Rien du tout. Comme on dit 'avec des si'.. » répondit-elle doucement.

Raven fronça des sourcils, elle n'y comprenait rien, et se sentit honteuse d'avoir attendu quelque chose alors que de toute évidence cette phrase ne voulait rien dire.

« D'accord, super. Bon, ben merci encore, fais bon voyage, et amuse-toi bien, bisous » déclara-t-elle d'une traite avant d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir précipitamment.

Anya réalisa que la brune était partie que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de sa voiture claquer. Elle sortit tout aussi vite de la sienne pour voir la porte rouge de la maison claquer derrière Raven. Elle soupira et se rassit pour finalement démarrer et partir. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi après tout.

Raven claqua la porte d'entrée et partit directement dans sa chambre. Abby était dans le salon et se tourna pour voir qui était arrivée, mais elle entendit simplement des pas dans les escaliers. Elle se leva et monta elle aussi à l'étage. Elle inspecta les différentes portes et remarqua de la lumière qui s'échappait sous celle de Raven. Elle s'avança et toqua doucement.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda Abby.

« Oui.. » entendit-elle.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et retrouva Raven assise en tailleur sur son lit qui l'attendait. Abby fronça imperceptiblement des sourcils, la brune ne semblait pas aller très bien. Elle s'assit avec précaution sur le rebord du lit et demanda :

« Ça va, ma belle ? »

« Oui et toi ? » demanda Raven en esquissant un sourire.

« Très bien, alors c'était comment ? »

« C'était super, ils m'ont engagé pour observer leur travail et les aider pour tout et n'importe quoi » expliqua-t-elle avec un vrai sourire, « Ils ont l'air tous super cool et ils ont plein de clients qui ont des vieilles voitures, c'est génial ! »

« Je suis contente pour toi, Raven. Faudra remercier Anya » dit-elle.

« Mhm c'est fait » déclara la brune en baissant les yeux tout en jouant avec son bracelet qu'elle tournait autour de son doigt. Abby regarda les mains de Raven et sut que quelque chose tracassé l'hispanique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Raven ? Anya a fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda-t-elle tout en posant une main sur celles de la brune pour que celle-ci se stoppe et puisse lever la tête vers la plus âgée. Raven ne parla toujours pas.

« Je sais qu'elle n'a pas l'air très sociable, mais tu semblais bien l'aimer » ajouta Abby.

« Elle a rien fait de mal » rétorqua Raven d'un ton lasse.

« Bon ça va alors. Donc comme je disais faudra la remercier » reprit sa mère adoptive.

« Elle est partie au Kenya » répondit la brune sur un ton grave.

« Oh.. Et bien quand elle reviendra, on l'invitera à dîner »

Raven acquiesça doucement de la tête. Deux mois.

* * *

Une semaine était passée et la routine du lycée reprit.

« Raaah c'est quand qu'on se casse d'ici ?! » râla Raven alors que ça faisait seulement quatre heures que les cours avaient repris.

« Dans 2 ans » répondit Octavia.

« Pas pour tout le monde » rétorqua Kyle avec un clin d'œil tandis que Bellamy lui tapa dans la main.

« On a pas tous 18 ans » rétorqua Octavia en lui tirant la langue.

« Oh vous plaignez pas, ça va vite passer »

« En parlant de ça, c'est quand que commence les inscriptions à la fac ? » demanda Clarke.

« Janvier » répondit Lincoln.

« Vous avez des idées ? » demanda la blonde.

« Je vais postuler dans plusieurs facs, fin on va tous les trois faire ça. On n'est pas sûr d'être pris à celle qu'on veut et puis il faut que j'obtienne une bourse » expliqua Bellamy.

« Vous voulez aller où ? » demanda Lexa.

« Houston » répondit Lincoln, « Ils ont une bonne filière sportive » expliqua-t-il.

« C'est loin » se plaignit Octavia en s'accrochant à son bras. Lincoln se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur le haut du crâne.

« On en a déjà parlé O » répondit-il.

« Je sais » répondit la concernée en boudant.

« Et dans deux ans on ira où tu voudras » rajouta son petit-ami.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Clarke.

« Houston est à 6 heures d'ici… Ça fait loin mais pour deux ans on s'arrangera pour se voir les weekends même si on se rejoindra certainement à mi-chemin. Mais après, la fac de Houston n'a rien pour moi donc peut-être que Lincoln viendra avec moi dans l'université où je serai prise, ou moins loin en tout cas » expliqua Octavia.

Lexa sourit, elle avait déjà entendu plusieurs fois ce plan et Octavia s'inquiétait tellement que Lexa avait dû plusieurs fois la rassurer. Lincoln l'aimait comme ce n'était pas permis, bien sûr qu'ils y arriveraient.

« Et vous ? » demanda Clarke à l'intention de Bellamy et Kyle.

« Comme je t'ai dit il me faut une bourse. Il me faut forcément une bourse sportive, je ne suis pas un génie, alors je vais devoir assurer pour la saison et après je verrai » expliqua-t-il.

« Mais tu veux faire quoi ? » demanda Raven.

« J'aimerais bien travailler avec des enfants, genre assistant social ou être conseiller d'orientation. Je veux pouvoir aider les gosses dans leur avenir » expliqua-t-il avec passion.

Clarke sourit, elle n'aurait pas vu Bellamy dans ce milieu là, mais c'est vrai qu'il était un peu le papa de leur bande et il était celui qui veillait tout le temps sur eux. Il serait certainement quelqu'un à l'écoute et engagé dans sa cause.

« Et toi ? » demanda la blonde en s'adressant à Wick.

« M.I.T » répondit-il.

« Tu veux aller au M.I.T ? » demanda Raven.

Le ton de Raven avait glacé le sang de plus d'un, et tous ses amis étaient à présent gênés.

« Oui, c'est l'université idéale pour moi, j'ai toujours voulu y aller » rétorqua-t-il ne comprenant pas pourquoi Raven s'énervait comme ça. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il alors.

La brune se mordit l'intérieur des joues et le fusilla du regard. Et sans réponse elle se retourna et partit.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda-t-il en relevant ses épaules.

Clarke le fusilla du regard à son tour et lâcha :

« T'es vraiment con parfois ! », avant de partir à la suite de sa meilleure-amie.

Wick se tourna vers ses amis et les regarda sans comprendre.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est ta copine ! » s'exclama Octavia.

« Et ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant de tes projets, alors que tu es son copain, et tu ne lui en as _jamais_ parlé ! » répéta Octavia pour se faire bien comprendre.

« Merde » lâcha Kyle en se frottant la nuque.

« Comme tu dis » rétorqua la brune en croisant ses bras.

« Raven, attends ! » s'écria Clarke. Son amie ne l'écouta pas mais elle arriva à la rattraper et la stoppa en lui attrapant le bras.

« Hey » dit-elle doucement en relevant les cheveux de la brune qui cachaient un peu son visage.

« C'est un pauvre con ! » s'exclama Raven.

« Il n'a pas fait exprès » répondit Clarke avec douceur en prenant la main de Raven pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir avec elle sur un banc.

« Tout le monde s'en va et personne ne me dit rien, ça sera comme ça toute ma vie ? » demanda-t-elle alors que le ton de sa voix était teinté d'insécurité.

« Je suis là moi » répondit la blonde en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule, puis elle reprit plus sérieusement « Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas réfléchi »

« Il est en dernière année de lycée, c'est je cite : ''l'université idéale'' et pas une seule fois c'est venu à son esprit de m'en parler. Je sais que ça fait pas longtemps qu'on est ensemble et que peut-être qu'on aura rompu d'ici là, mais regarde Octavia et Lincoln je suis certaine que ça fait super longtemps qu'ils ont prévu ça. Moi, tout ce que je demande c'est d'être au courant ! »

« Je sais ma belle, je sais » répondit la blonde en encerclant d'un bras Raven.

« C'est à plus de trois heures d'avion, on se verra quasiment jamais de toute façon. Mais juste m'en parler. C'est son avenir, c'est le genre de choses dont on discute avec ses amis ou en couple. Je suis sûre que toi et Lexa vous avez déjà parlé de vos projets ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

Clarke baissa les yeux, oui elles en avaient parlé quelques fois Lexa et elle. Rien de concret mais effectivement, parler des études et de leur avenir était un sujet qui avait été abordé.

« Ecoute, calme-toi, et parlez en plus tard, je suis certaine qu'il aura une bonne excuse, et puis si ce n'est pas le cas, au moins vous pourrez en parler maintenant » expliqua la blonde.

« Mouais » répondit Raven.

« Allez viens » déclara Clarke en se levant, suivie par la brune.

Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Wick et Lexa continuaient de discuter.

« Donc nous avons un futur coach sportif, un qui sait pas trop encore mais dans le social, et un ingénieur, ça fait du beau monde » déclara Lexa.

« Et toi tu as une idée ? » demanda Wick à Lexa.

« Columbia, Yale ou Princeton » répondit la brune.

« La Ivy League quoi » répondit Kyle avec humour.

« Exactement » répondit Lexa sans un sourire.

Kyle baissa les yeux avant demander :

« Mais niveau professionnel, t'as des idées ? »

« Non pas vraiment, littérature ou bien physique quantique » répondit-elle. Wick se mit à rire.

« Ça n'a strictement rien avoir »

« C'est bien pour ça que je te dis _pas vraiment_ on a le droit d'avoir plusieurs centres d'intérêt non ? »

Raven et Clarke réapparaissent discrètement.

« Oui, oui » dit-il avant de se retourner vers Octavia.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'aimerais bien étudier l'anthropologie ou la biologie, et pour les universités je sais pas encore faut que je me renseigne sur les différents programmes » expliqua-t-elle.

La sonnerie retentit à Raven partit directement rejoindre sa classe. Mais Wick était bien décidé à parler avec elle, alors il la rattrapa et bloqua son chemin pour qu'elle s'arrête.

« Attends ! Ne pars pas comme ça ! » dit-il.

Raven croisa les bras et le regarde de haut en bas avec dédain. Kyle se passa la main dans les cheveux mal à l'aise.

« Ecoute je voulais pas te blesser. Je sais que j'aurai du t'en parler, tu es ma petite amie et je tiens à toi, c'est juste que.. »

« Que ? »

« Que j'avais peur que tu me quittes si tu savais qu'à la fin de l'année je partirai loin d'ici »

L'expression de Raven changea et elle afficha un léger sourire. Il était adorable quand il le voulait. Et Raven repensa à ce que Clarke lui avait dit, Kyle était maladroit parfois.

« Tu me pardonnes ? » demanda Wick avec son fidèle sourire charmeur qui faisait craquer Raven.

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas et avança vers lui. Elle glissa ses mains sur la nuque de Kyle et le rapprocha d'elle encore un peu plus pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sentit Kyle sourire sous ses lèvres, ce qui la fit sourire à son tour. Wick rompit leur baiser et enlaça Raven contre lui dans un câlin protecteur. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la tête de la brune.

« Tu vas me tuer Raven Reyes » dit il.

* * *

Le soir Lexa se retrouva chez Clarke. Elles étaient toutes les deux dans la chambre de la blonde allongées sur le lit à faire leurs devoirs.

Lexa leva la tête de son livre et regarda Clarke qui l'observait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Je peux te dessiner ? »

La brune resta perplexe pendant quelques secondes, faisant regretter la blonde d'avoir posé cette question.

« Je.. Je crois oui » répondit Lexa avec hésitation.

Clarke lui fit un grand sourire et se leva pour aller chercher son matériel.

« Je dois me mettre comment ? » demanda Lexa mal à l'aise.

« Oh bouge pas, comme tu étais » répondit Clarke qui revenait avec un carnet de dessins et plusieurs crayons et fusains.

« En train de lire ? » demanda Lexa perplexe.

« Oui » répondit simplement Clarke avec un sourire.

Lexa haussa des épaules et se replongea dans sa lecture de philosophie.

La blonde sourit en regardant sa petite-amie. Elle était accoudée sur le lit, sa tête reposant sur ses mains. Elle portait ses lunettes de vue et malgré ses cheveux attachés, des mèches brunes retombaient le long de son visage. Elle ne se rendait certainement pas compte mais elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure à chaque fois qu'elle lisait et son regard était perçant et semblait vouloir déchiffrer chaque mot.

Au bout d'une heure Clarke bougea ce qui sortit Lexa de sa concentration. Elle la regarda et la blonde se leva et emporta son carnet avec elle pour partir dans son atelier. Lexa fronça des sourcils et se leva à son tour. Elle aperçut Clarke à travers la porte entrouverte alors elle entra. Clarke utilisait une sorte de bombe qu'elle pulvérisait sur son croquis. Une fois finit elle se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec Lexa.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas patiente, hein ? » demanda Clarke avec amusement. Elle s'avança vers Lexa pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et lui tendit son dessin. La brune l'attrapa et l'observa quelques secondes la bouche entrouverte.

« C'est.. » commença Lexa qui perdit ses mots.

« C'est pas parfait je voulais juste faire un petit dessin, quand on aura le temps j'en ferai un bien mieux » se justifia-t-elle.

« Non Clarke il est magnifique » murmura Lexa en passant doucement ses doigts sur son portrait.

« Le modèle aidant » répondit la blonde avec un sourire.

« Non vraiment, je parle des traits, des jeux d'ombres, tout » répondit-elle avec admiration, troublée par ce qu'elle voyait. C'était comme ça que la blonde la voyait ?

« Tu es vraiment douée » déclara Lexa en relevant ses yeux vers sa blonde qui se balançait sur ses pieds.

« Mouais » répondit-elle.

« Vraiment Clarke »

La blonde perdit son sourire.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Lexa.

« Je te regardais lire tout à l'heure et je me disais que tu es tellement belle, tellement intelligente. Puis j'ai repensé à aujourd'hui quand au lycée on parlait de nos avenirs, puis j'ai pensé à moi… »

« Et ? » demanda la brune qui ne comprenait pas où Clarke voulait en venir.

« Bah toi tu va surement être major de promo, et tu seras prise dans n'importe quelle fac où tu voudras aller. Raven est un génie elle entrera forcément à NYU depuis qu'elle en rêve. Octavia s'est découvert une passion pour l'anthropologie, connaître les autres cultures, coutumes et tout. Lincoln sera un super coach sportif, Bellamy aussi à trouver sa voie. Mais moi je suis douée dans pas grand-chose. » dit-elle. Lexa la regarda surprise.

« Mais bien sur que non ! Clarke tu es douée dans tellement de choses, et toi aussi tu as une passion ! Regarde ce dessin, en même pas une heure tu as fait une œuvre que j'aurais beau essayer d'imiter pendant des heures, je n'arriverais jamais à égaler ton talent »

« Mais être artiste ce n'est pas un métier » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Clarke dit pas ça, c'est faux. Des tas d'artistes réussissent et je suis certaine que tu seras une des plus célèbres » déclara Lexa en ancrant son regard dans celui bleu de Clarke.

« Tu es douée. Tu es attentive aux besoins des autres, généreuse, bien plus patiente que moi, tu es passionnée par le monde qui t'entoure que tu veux retranscrire dans tes dessins, je vois la beauté que tu mets dans tes œuvres. Tu rends le monde un peu plus beau en dessinant, alors s'il te plait ne dit pas que tu n'es pas douée dans un domaine »

Clarke la regarda quelques secondes avant de s'avancer et de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Heeey mon dessin, ne l'abîme pas ! » s'exclama Lexa en s'éloignant de la blonde.

« Qui a dit que c'était ton dessin ? » demanda Clarke avec un sourire mutin.

« Moi » répondit Lexa en venant embrasser Clarke tout en éloignant le fameux dessin.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps à New York._

« C'est quoi ça ?» hurla un homme en entrant comme une furie dans le bureau de Becca Woods tout en lançant une liasse de papiers sur le bureau de l'avocate.

Celle-ci enleva ses lunettes et leva doucement les yeux pour fixer l'homme en face d'elle.

« C'est une demande de divorce, Archibald » répondit-elle froidement.

« Comment oses-tu ? Tu vas le regretter, Becca »

Elle le sonda avant de répondre :

« Au contraire. La prochaine fois qu'on se parlera ce sera en présence de mon avocat et je te conseille d'en prendre un également » répondit-elle sur un ton sans équivoque.

Monsieur Woods fronça des sourcils et la regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

« Tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre toi même. Et dire qu'il y a écrit avocate sur la plaque accrochée à la porte de ton bureau »

Becca ne se laissa pas atteindre et leva un peu plus la tête.

« Je suis avocate spécialisée en gestion et litige d'entreprises si tu ne l'avais toujours pas compris. Et j'ai des collègues particulièrement doués dans les divorces, aurais-tu entendu parler de Harvey Specter ? »

Harvey Specter était connu de tous les avocats et beaucoup des personnes considérées comme l'élite newyorkaise.

Archibald Woods regarda sa femme et grogna.

« Très bien tu auras de mes nouvelles dans peu de temps »

« J'y compte bien. » répondit-elle avec un sourire sûr d'elle.

Il la regarda encore une seconde avant de se tourner et partit sans oublier de claquer la porte qui fit trembler les murs.

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard._

« Calmez vous, je vous prie » scanda l'avocat.

« C'est moi qui ai payé cette maison en aucun cas je la laisserai me la prendre » hurla M. Woods à l'intention de son avocat tout en désignant Becca du doigt.

« On peut faire un compromis l'appartement à Los Angeles est estimée à la même valeur que cette maison » suggéra l'avocat de M. Woods.

« Votre client est accusé d'adultère et nous avons plusieurs preuves de ce que j'avance. Alors ma cliente est en droit de choisir le bien qu'elle veut entre l'appartement à L.A et la maison à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Et d'ailleurs, ma cliente récupère aussi ses parts de votre entreprise. » rétorqua Harvey Specter avec un sourire hypocrite. Il était doué, fallait le reconnaître.

« C'est impossible ! » cria Archibald.

« J'ai bien peur que si. D'après le contrat de Woods industry toute personne ayant investi dans l'entreprise se voit attribuer des parts de celle-ci. Ma cliente a investi dans cette entreprise, et par votre demande de surcroît. » rétorqua l'avocat de Becca.

M. Woods blêmit à vue d'œil et se pencha pour parler à son avocat qui le regarda surpris en l'écoutant. Mais après un regard insistant de la part de son client il déclara :

« Mon client est prêt à vous laisser tous ses biens »

La surprise s'afficha sur le visage de Becca autant que sur celui de son avocat.

« Mais, mon client veut la garde de sa fille »

« Pardon ? » demanda Becca.

* * *

 **Ree ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. En relisant je me suis aperçue qu'il y avait pas mal de Raven dans ce chapitre, donc j'espère ne pas en décevoir certains. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça !**

 **Petit moment happiness de Lexa et Clarke, du Raven et Anya et surtout le départ de celle-ci. On en apprend un peu plus sur l'avenir des garçons qui partent du lycée à la fin de l'année. Et la bataille Woods sénior a commencé...**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **BIENTOT 100 reviews ! En espérant que la prochaine fois que je poste ça sera passé à 100 hihi (non, non je ne vous force à rien)**

 **Guest5** **: Saluuut ! J'espère que tu vas bien ! Petite fierté personnelle si tu n'as pas trouvé de faute, je ne me prononce pas pour celui-ci ^^ pour ce qui est de Becca ce n'est pas une sainte, j'ai juste voulu la rendre un peu plus.. humaine. Après ça ne fait pas tout bien sur, mais je voulais un peu parler de son histoire aussi. Tu vas me frapper vu qu'Anya est repartie ou tu vas être clémente avec moi ? ^^ merci pour les révisions haha, j'ai l'impression de faire que ça mais de ne pas avancer mais bon on verra bien, merci en tout cas, bisous !**

 **Eva** **: Coucou ! Je t'avoue je ne suis pas certaine de publier toutes les semaines ça dépendra de mon inspiration ^^ haha oui certains chapitres seront plus dans le drame, d'autres plus plats (comme celui-ci)… La vie n'est pas forcément toujours trépidante non plus. T'inquiète pas tu vas trouver quelqu'un, j'en suis sûre ! Bon courage pour ta sœur aussi alors ! :) bisous**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello les Loulous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien, ceux à l'école sûrement en vacances, j'espère que vos exams se sont bien passés et pour ceux qui bossent courage c'est bientôt Noël !**

 **Alors petit mot d'excuse** **: j'espère que vous comprenez qu'avec les révisions, puis les exams puis le WE où faut fêter ça, puis j'étais à Paris (pour un concert de Ludovico Einaudi, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas c'est un compositeur italien, si vous avez le temps je vous conseille d'écouter quelques uns de ses morceaux) ! Bref c'était génial ! Et maintenant que je suis en « vacances » (oui oui j'ai aussi des partiels en janvier, je crois que ma fac nous adore c'est pour ça), enfin bref j'ai eu le temps d'écrire. Je suppose que vous avez vu la longueur du chapitre hihi !**

 **PS (spoil) : Le passage des cadeaux est peut-être un peu long, mais bon c'est Noël et c'est souvent comme ça. Mais c'est Noël ! (Pardon, mais je suis complètement folle quand on arrive à la date fatidique du 25 décembre...)**

 **Bien évidemment je suis trop trop trop désolée pour les fautes mais à force de relire ce chapitre, je me rendais plus compte de l'orthographe/conjugaison et juste de la syntaxe qui m'a fait vriller parce que toutes les deux secondes je changeais les phrases ^^ voilà, voilà**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)**

 _ **« Writing is such a personal thing and every time you write something there's a piece of you in that » - Naya Rivera**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Mochof**

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » hurla Becca en tapant de ses mains sur la table tout en se levant furieuse.

M. Woods leva un sourcil et afficha un léger rictus.

« C'est ma seule héritière son devoir est de rester auprès de son père et d'être formée le plus tôt possible »

« Tu crois qu'on va te donner sa garde alors que tu la bats ?! » cria-t-elle.

M. Woods afficha une mine déconfite mais se reprit vite.

« C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? »

« J'ai promis à Lexa de la sortir de la situation dans laquelle tu l'as mise ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Depuis quand tu t'occupes d'elle ? » déclara Archibald avec dédain.

La mâchoire de Mme Woods se contracta. Elle ne s'occupait pas de sa fille, mais au moins elle ne la battait pas.

« Si nous ne trouvons pas de terrain d'entente on se reverra au tribunal » commença à déclarer l'avocat de Mme Woods en se levant et en récupérant ses dossiers qu'il glissa dans sa pochette.

L'avocat de M. Woods fut décontenancé par le retournement de situation. Il ne pouvait pas aller au tribunal, il savait très bien que le dossier de son client ne tenait pas la route et alors ils perdraient. Il se releva précipitamment.

« Attendez ! On peut trouver un moyen d'entente » dit-il d'une voix suppliante ce qui le décrédibilisa aussi tôt. Harvey Specter afficha un fin sourire avant de se retourner.

« Votre client est-il prêt à renoncer à la garde de sa fille ? »

Archibald afficha une mine fermée ce qui n'aida pas son avocat. L'avocat de Becca les regarda tour à tour.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. On se verra donc au tribunal » dit-il en se tournant.

Il laissa passer sa cliente et la suivit en fermant la porte sans se retourner. Une fois sortit du bureau Becca se retourna et lui demanda :

« Il n'a aucune chance, on est d'accord ? », elle essaya de masquer son angoisse, mais n'y arriva pas.

« Je vous assure Madame Woods qu'il ne pourra en aucun cas avoir la garde de Lexa »

« Très bien » répliqua-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres.

Clarke et Raven étaient allongées à plat ventre dans la chambre de la brune, fidèle position pour faire leurs devoirs et autres. Raven s'amusait à lui parler par talkie-walkie alors qu'elles étaient à côté, mais le regard lourd de Clarke la dissuada de continuer. Elles étaient en train de réviser depuis un bon moment, quand l'hispanique regarda Clarke quelques secondes.

« Au début je me suis demandée comment tu pouvais tomber amoureuse d'une porte de prison » déclara-t-elle.

Clarke regarda son amie et fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre et s'offusqua.

« Lexa n'est pas-... ! »

« Je sais je sais », coupa Raven, « Mais avoue que la première fois qu'on l'a vu ce n'était pas la fille la plus souriante du monde, tout ce que je dis c'est que ça me surprenait qu'elle puisse te plaire alors qu'aucune émotion n'apparaissait sur son visage. »

Clarke réfléchit quelques secondes en se souvenant de la première fois où elle avait vu Lexa. Et c'était vrai que la jolie brune était peu expressive, mais un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, rêveuse elle répondit :

« Ses yeux.. »

Ce fut au tour de Raven d'être confuse.

« Quoi ? »

Clarke sortit de sa rêverie pour regarder sa meilleure amie.

« Ses yeux, si tu avais observé, tu l'aurais vu. » expliqua-t-elle.

Raven afficha un léger sourire, sa meilleure amie était indéniablement dingue de la fameuse porte de prison.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? » interrogea Clarke en plissant des yeux.

« Je sais pas, ça m'est venu à l'esprit. » répondit l'hispanique évasive.

« Mhm » répondit la blonde suspicieuse. Raven souffla et se redressa.

« Je pensais juste à Kyle »

« Et ? » demanda Clarke qui se sentait obligée de soutirer des informations à la brune ce qui était plutôt rare. L'hispanique ne se taisait - pratiquement - jamais.

« Je sais pas, j'essaye de comprendre pourquoi je me suis mise avec lui. J'ai pas eu de coup de foudre, ou déclic comme toi avec Lexa »

« On n'est pas un exemple de perfection Ray, chaque relation est différente » dit-elle avec sagesse.

« Je sais, je sais » répondit la brune en tournant la tête pour de nouveau se replonger dans son livre.

Clarke la regarda quelques instants et pouvait entendre d'ici l'esprit de sa meilleure-amie cogiter.

« Hey Rav.. »

Cette dernière leva une nouvelle fois la tête et attendit que la brune continue, mais celle-ci ne répondit pas, alors la blonde prit la parole :

« C'est l'histoire de Kyle pour l'année prochaine ? »

« Entre autre » dit-elle doucement.

« Allez Raven, me fait pas tirer les mots de ta bouche, c'est moi » déclara la blonde en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit et en se positionnant face à Raven qui finit par s'asseoir dans la même position qu'elle. La brune pencha la tête vers le bas et joua avec son pendentif. C'était un collier que Finn lui avait offert et qu'elle n'enlevait jamais.

« J'ai peur » déclara-t-elle. Un silence s'installa et continua « Si je me trompais, si ma relation avec Kyle ne menait à rien. Et si je ne trouvais jamais personne, si je ne rencontrais jamais quelqu'un que je pourrais aimer autant que Finn. Et si c'était parce que justement Finn me hante et que je m'ouvrirais jamais à quelqu'un d'autre. Et si… »

Clarke posa une main sur celles de Raven, et son autre main leva le menton de la brune pour ancrer ses yeux dans ceux noisette.

« Tu trouveras. Il y a des millions de personnes sur cette Terre, et je t'assure qu'un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un comme Finn, enfin pas comme lui, parce qu'il y a qu'un Finn. » se reprit la blonde, puis ajouta « Il gardera toujours une place particulière dans ton cœur. Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'autoriseras à aimer quelqu'un d'autre que tu l'oublieras ou que tu le trahiras. Il a toujours voulu que ton bonheur, alors il serait heureux de te voir avec quelqu'un qui t'aime et que tu aimes »

Raven ravala un sanglot qui commençait à l'envahir et acquiesça doucement de la tête, elle se pinça les lèvres.

« Je crois que je suis pas prête » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu as tout ton temps ma belle. Et si tu trouves qu'avec Kyle ça ne colle pas, explique lui, il n''est pas si bête que ça »

La remarque de Clarke arracha un sourire à la brune.

« Bon, c'est bon, fini le moment émotion » déclara Raven en secouant la tête. « Merci » dit-elle sincèrement en regardant les yeux bleus qui avaient toujours veillé sur elle. Clarke lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. C'était quand même l'idéal de vivre sous le même toit que sa meilleure-amie.

Raven se pencha et attrapa un coussin qu'elle projeta sans délicatesse sur la tête de la blonde qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Elle se retrouva sonné et ses cheveux désordonnés.

Elle lança un regard noir à la brune.

« Sérieux ? »

Raven haussa des épaules et se leva pour partir en courant. Elle dévala les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine où se trouvait Abby.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda la plus âgée en voyant Raven essoufflée.

« Oh rien, je voulais voir ce que tu faisais » répondit la petite brune nonchalamment.

Abby plissa des yeux puis vit arriver Clarke comme une furie. La brune utilisa sa mère adoptive comme bouclier humain.

Clarke essaya d'attraper l'hispanique, mais elle se déplaçait trop rapidement tout en tenant Abby bien près d'elle.

« Les filles sérieusement, je viens de rentrer d'une longue journée, et je suis suffisamment gentille pour vous faire à manger alors que vous êtes en vacances, vous aviez tout le temps pour le faire, alors… » déclara-t-elle, mais aucune des deux n'écouta et elles continuèrent leur petit numéro. Alors utilisant les moyens du bord, elle attrapa le bras de Raven qui était cramponnée à elle, puis attrapa le bras de Clarke. Les deux jeunes filles n'eurent pas le temps de parler ou de se débattre qu'Abby les entraina dans le salon. Elle les fit asseoir toutes les deux et leur lança un regard noir, celui d'une maman en colère qu'il ne fallait pas interrompre.

« Vous restez ici, et vous ne bougez pas. Si j'entends le moindre bruit vous êtes privées de dessert » menaça Abby en les pointant du doigt tour à tour.

« Mais mamaaan on n'est pas des bébés » s'offusqua Clarke. Abby la regarda et leva un sourcil.

« Ah bon, pourtant je vois deux gros bébés en face de moi, alors pas bougé » ordonna-t-elle.

« Mais.. » commença Raven.

« Non » répliqua Abby aussitôt avant de repartir.

Clarke fusilla du regard la brune, « C'est ta faute »

Celle-ci croisa les bras. Et lui tira la langue. La blonde souffla agacée.

« Si j'ai pas de dessert à cause de toi, je te jure que-.. »

« Tu vas faire quoi ? » demanda Raven en levant un sourcil.

« LES FILLES ! » hurla Abby de la cuisine.

« C'est bon, c'est bon » maugréa Raven en affichant une mine boudeuse.

Et finalement elles eurent droit à leur dessert, et affichèrent de grands sourires ce qui fit rouler des yeux Abby. _Elles ne grandiront donc jamais_ se dit-elle. Mais en fait elle avait peur qu'elles grandissent trop vite.

Dans la soirée Lexa envoya un message à sa blonde.

« Je peux venir ? »

Clarke fronça des sourcils mais répondit par l'affirmative. Lexa arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle toqua à la porte et Abby ouvrit.

« Tiens, Lexa, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien » répondit celle-ci avec un visage trop fermé pour qu'Abby puisse la croire. Elle ne posa pas plus de questions et la fit entrer.

« Elle est dans le salon » dit-elle.

« Merci » répondit Lexa accompagnée d'un hochement de tête.

Elle arriva dans le salon pour trouver Raven et Clarke devant la télé. L'hispanique vit Lexa apparaître la première.

« Tu vois, quand je te disais que c'était une porte-… ». Clarke lui coupa la parole en lui tapant l'épaule.

« Aie ! » se plaignit Raven en frottant son bras.

« La prochaine fois tu réfléchiras avant de parler » déclara la blonde avant de se lever et d'aller retrouver sa brune.

Elle regarda les traits fermés de sa petite-amie et sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune pour un rapide baiser et lui prit la main pour l'amener dans sa chambre. Lexa se laissa faire et ne parla toujours pas. Clarke ferma doucement la porte derrière elle et se tourna pour voir la brune s'asseoir sur son lit comme si elle était un robot. La blonde se mordit les joues sans savoir quoi faire, alors elle vint s'asseoir près de Lexa.

« Hey » dit-elle doucement, mais Lexa ne réagit pas.

« Lex' » dit-elle sur le même ton. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de la brune pour que celle-ci la regarde. Son pouce se mit en mouvement et caressa la peau halé de Lexa.

Pour simple réponse celle-ci s'avança rapidement pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde qui fut surprise de son geste, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Elle répondit tout de même au baiser envieux de la brune, mais Lexa ne s'arrêta pas là, et une de ses mains vint déboutonner la chemise de Clarke pour pouvoir entrer en contact avec la peau de la blonde. Ce geste fit frissonner sa petite-amie et il lui fallut toutes les forces du monde pour la repousser.

« Lex' attends » dit-elle, mais celle-ci ne fut pas du même avis et se rapprocha de nouveau de la blonde. Elle glissa une main contre la nuque de Clarke pour la rapprocher d'elle afin de pouvoir l'embrasser encore une fois. Clarke voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et repoussa une nouvelle fois sa brune.

« Lexa » dit-elle un peu plus fort pour la faire réagir.

La brune soupira et s'écarta. Clarke la regarda mais les émeraudes de la brune fixaient un point imaginaire. Et pendant quelques secondes la blonde eut vraiment peur pour sa petite-amie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Un long silence s'installa avant que Lexa déclare :

« Ma mère m'a appelé. Mon père veut ma garde »

Cette déclaration laissa Clarke sans voix. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit, que pouvais-t-elle dire à ça ?

« Tu… Tu penses que c'est possible ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, cette question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais elle avait tellement peur de la réponse, tellement peur pour sa petite-amie.

Lexa haussa des épaules et secoua la tête.

« J'en ai aucune idée. Ma mère m'a dit que son avocat allait tout faire, mais je ne sais pas. T'imagines si j'ai fait tout ça pour qu'au final je me retrouve seule avec mon père ? Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée dès le début, je-je.. je le savais » dit-elle alors que sa voix avait monté de plusieurs octaves.

Elle essaya de retenir un sanglot en posant sa main sur sa bouche, mais c'était déjà trop tard et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Clarke était désemparée, alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle prit Lexa dans ses bras et se mit à la bercer doucement, tandis que la brune nicha sa tête dans le cou de la blonde. Clarke sentit les larmes de Lexa humidifier sa peau et elle grinça des dents. Elle détestait voir Lexa comme ça, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors elle resserra son étreinte et sa main fit des va-et-vient contre le dos de la brune pour la réconforter et ses balancements ne cessèrent pas. Elles restèrent comme ça pendant un long moment, Clarke n'avait aucune idée depuis quand elles étaient dans cette position. Mais elle sentit que Lexa avait arrêté de pleurer. La brune ne savait plus quoi faire. Son cerveau était complètement vide. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Et si toutes ses démarches n'avaient servi qu'à se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Quand sa mère avait raccroché, elle était passée sous pilote automatique et avait qu'une seule envie : voir Clarke. Mais dès qu'elle avait vu sa blonde, elle avait voulu simplement être dans ses bras. Elle voulait oublier tout ça pour sentir la peau de Clarke contre la sienne, pendant quelques minutes oublier tout ça. Mais alors quand la blonde avait voulu parler, à peine avait-elle ouvert la bouche qu'elle avait craqué. Elle avait honte de s'être mise à pleurer, à croire qu'elle ne faisait que ça. Elle réalisa seulement à l'instant que ses mains agrippaient fermement la chemise de Clarke qui était encore ouverte. Elle sentit l'odeur de Clarke et quelques mèches blondes lui chatouiller le nez. Elle inspira profondément l'odeur vanillée de sa petite-amie, puis se redressa. Elle croisa le regard inquiet de sa blonde, qui passa ses mains sur ses joues pour essuyer les quelques sillons que ses larmes avaient formé.

« On ne laissera pas faire ton père. Je ne le laisserai pas t'enlever Lexa » déclara Clarke avec un regard déterminé.

Lexa la remercia du regard, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle hésita et se ravisa. La blonde remarqua son hésitation et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit ? » demanda-t-elle timidement. Son air hésitant fit fondre le cœur de Clarke.

« Bien sûr, mon cœur » répondit la blonde avec amour.

Lexa était pourtant dans une forme de paralysie la plus total. Clarke se leva et se positionna en face d'elle. Elle attrapa doucement les rebords du t-shirt de la brune et l'enleva délicatement en faisant à chaque fois attention à ses bras. Une fois libérés, les cheveux bruns cascadèrent sur les épaules de Lexa et Clarke fut prise d'une certaine admiration. Elle avait sûrement vu Lexa une centaine de fois dans cette posture mais mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. En fait, ce qui était encore plus magnifique c'était que Lexa ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa beauté, et cette ignorance la rendait encore plus belle. Clarke secoua sa tête et cligna des yeux pour se remettre à sa tâche. Elle se mit à genoux et délaça chacune des chaussures de Lexa avant de les enlever et les poser dans un coin. Elle se retourna et déboutonna le pantalon de Lexa, la brune eut un moment de lucidité et prit appuie sur ses bras pour faciliter la blonde. Celle-ci réussit donc à lui enlever son pantalon. Elle déposa plusieurs baisers sur la peau nue des jambes de Lexa avant de se redresser. Elle alla vers sa penderie et attrapa un t-shirt et un short. Clarke retourna près de Lexa et voulu passer ses jambes dans le short mais la brune la stoppa et secoua lentement sa tête de gauche à droite. Clarke leva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Pour seule réponse Lexa se leva et fit lever Clarke à son tour. Et sans un mot elle fit glisser la chemise de la blonde le long de ses bras, puis en fit de même avec son jeans. Elle dégrafa son propre soutien-gorge et en fit de même avec celui de Clarke. Sentir les mains fébriles de Lexa sur son corps lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle finit par se trouver complètement nue de même pour Lexa qui se déshabilla d'elle-même. La blonde eut une folle envie de se couvrir quand elle vit les yeux de Lexa regarder son corps avec une telle intensité, une telle envie, mais malgré ses joues qui avaient pris une teinte rosée, elle aimait voir cette lueur dans les yeux de sa brune. Celle-ci traça du bout des doigts les courbes de Clarke. Tous les jours elle désirait encore un peu plus ce corps si c'était possible. Elle aimait Clarke d'un amour qu'elle croyait utopique, inexistant, présent seulement dans les contes de fées, mais elle y croyait maintenant.

Ses yeux finirent par fixer chaque détail du visage de la blonde et à nouveau ses doigts vinrent dessiner les traits de la blonde. Son front, son nez, sa bouche, sa mâchoire, pour finalement venir faire glisser sa main sur sa nuque. Lexa se rapprocha et effleura les lèvres rosées de la blonde par les siennes. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et Lexa avança sa tête toujours aussi lentement pour déposer ses lèvres sur la nuque de Clarke. Un faible gémissement sortit de la bouche de la blonde, et elle se sentit honteuse de réagir de la sorte pour un simple bisou dans le cou, mais ce n'était pas un simple bisou, à chaque fois que Lexa la touchait tout son corps était parcouru de frissons agréables et son cœur ratait un battement. Elle sentait son bas ventre se réveiller et ce picotement caractéristique l'envahir. A chaque fois. Lexa continua son chemin toujours en effleurant la peau de Clarke de ses lèvres, pour finalement capturer ses lèvres. La blonde ne se fit pas prier et répondit au baiser avec envie. Elle se demanda une fraction de seconde si Lexa avait réellement conscience de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur elle, mais elle chassa vite cette idée pour attraper Lexa par la nuque. Elle se rapprocha contre elle, et enfin leurs corps entrèrent en collision. C'est autour de Lexa de gémir lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de la blonde jouer avec ses lèvres. Très vite elle joignit sa langue à celle de Clarke et un nouveau gémissement sorti de sa bouche, gémissement étouffé par les lèvres de Clarke. C'est ça qu'elle avait attendu depuis que sa mère l'avait appelé. Elle avait besoin de sentir Clarke près d'elle, pas forcément lui faire l'amour - même si elle en avait très envie - non, juste sentir sa peau contre la sienne, se sentir attirer par la blonde, toujours plus, comme des aimants jusqu'à fusionner. Les mains de Lexa qui étaient sur la taille de la blonde descendirent sur ses hanches et elle la rapprocha possessivement d'elle. Clarke sourit contre ses lèvres mais se recula avec regret. Lexa grogna et ouvrit les yeux pour voir la blonde avec un large sourire et des yeux ayant prit une teinte bien plus foncée. La blonde posa son doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire, et elle partit vers sa porte pour la verrouiller. Elle attrapa son téléphone pour voir l'heure : 23 heures.

Logiquement sa mère dormait, quand elle rentrait d'une grosse journée de travail elle ne veillait pas trop. Et Raven était dans sa chambre et se doutait forcément de quelque chose, mais bon c'était Raven, elle n'allait pas la balancer. Clarke posa son téléphone et regarda Lexa qui n'avait pas bougé mais qui la dévorait du regard. Comme elle avait pu le dire plutôt à Raven, ce sont ces magnifiques yeux verts qui l'avaient envoutée, mais avec le temps elle avait appris à reconnaître chaque nuance de vert. Ce vert là lui coupa la respiration et lui fit se mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Lexa sentit son corps s'enflammer, elle aussi voulait mordre ses lèvres.

Clarke afficha un petit sourire mutin et poussa Lexa sur son lit qui tomba assise. La blonde s'avança et força la brune à s'allonger en appuyant sur ses épaules. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient doux, elle passa de longues minutes à parcourir le corps de Lexa d'une main, prenant appuie sur l'autre, tout en laissant ses yeux bleus se mélanger aux yeux verts forêt. Les mains de Lexa aussi se baladèrent sur le corps nu de sa blonde. Si Lexa ne connaissait pas Clarke, elle se serait sentie mal à l'aise par tout ce que les yeux océan de la blonde exprimaient. La main de celle-ci se rapprochait dangereusement de son intimité, et quand sa main vint la caresser un mouvement inconscient du bassin de la brune la fit se rapprocher que plus de la main de Clarke. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la blonde. Et sa main continua ses caresses.

« Chuuut » chuchota-t-elle quand Lexa laissa échapper un gémissement plus fort de ses lèvres. Elle grogna et articula avec difficulté :

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ».

De nouveau Clarke sourit. Elle stoppa sa main et Lexa se redressa surprise par l'air qui passait sur sa peau. La blonde ne dit rien, mais passa une cuisse entre celles de la brune, et le simple contact entre son entre-jambe et la cuisse de la brune la fit gémir, mais elle se mordit les lèvres pour essayer de faire le moins de bruit possible. Clarke se redressa un peu et commença un léger mouvement de bassin contre la cuisse de la brune. Très rapidement elle pu voir Lexa grogner une nouvelle fois. Elle ressentait exactement la même chose. Elle attrapa Lexa par la taille pour la faire allonger correctement sur son lit et Lexa obéit rapidement. Clarke s'allongea à côté d'elle et se redressa sur un coude. Puis toujours en fixant la brune elle se remit à parcourir ce corps qu'elle adorait. Bien vite Lexa s'agita. Clarke était tendre et la regardait avec amour. La brune aurait pu rester dans cette position toute sa vie, mais son corps n'était définitivement pas d'accord et son désir ne faisait qu'augmenter. La blonde afficha toujours le même sourire et enfin répondit aux attentes de Lexa. Elle se cambra en un instant. Mais elle avait besoin de sentir Clarke, de la sentir contre elle, alors d'un mouvement elle fit basculer Clarke sur elle, mais celle-ci la stoppa et la tourna sur le côté de sorte à ce que le dos de Lexa soit contre sa poitrine. La blonde toujours sur un coude, attrapa Lexa par la taille pour la coller à elle et sa main glissa doucement pour venir retrouver sa place initiale. Clarke connaissait chacun des points sensibles de la brune, elle savait à quel moment s'attarder, ou accélérer. Elle adorait savoir qu'elle pouvait donner autant de plaisir à la brune que ce que celle-ci lui donnait.

Très vite, Lexa sentit tous ses muscles se contracter, sa tête partie en arrière et Clarke en profita pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Lexa se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang et sa main partie en arrière pour s'accrocher à l'épaule de Clarke alors que son bassin s'arquait un dernier coup. Et c'est dans les bras de Clarke qu'elle jouit. Puis que ses muscles se relâchèrent et qu'elle tomba dans cet état second le plus agréable qu'il soit.

La bonde caressa le visage de sa brune et remit une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille, elle pouvait voir un léger voile de sueur perler sur les tempes de sa belle et elle enfonça son nez dans la chevelure brune en souriant. Elle murmura :

« Je t'ai fait transpirer je crois »

Lexa papillonna et essaya de reprendre sa respiration alors que sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait rapidement. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et elle appréciait toutes les sensations dans son corps. C'est exactement tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Etre avec Clarke. Et elle avait pu sentir la douceur avec laquelle la blonde lui avait l'amour, la façon dont elle l'avait caressé, regardé… Elle se retourna pour faire face à sa blonde. Un sourire de béatitude s'afficha sur ses lèvres et Clarke était encore fois la plus heureuse des femmes, ce sourire, elle s'en lasserait jamais. Lexa s'appuya sur son coude et un sourire carnassier prit forme sur ses lèvres. Elle fondit sur Clarke pour l'embrasser. La blonde répondit et accepta rapidement la langue de la brune qui se faisait intrusive. En manque d'air Lexa rompit leur baiser et resta à seulement quelques millimètres du visage de Clarke. Discrètement sa main glissa jusqu'à l'intimité de la blonde et quand elle commença ses caresses sa petite-amie sursauta. Lexa la regarda avec un sourire entendu :

« Mhm on va voir si j'arrive à te faire transpirer »

« Retourne-toi » ajouta-t-elle. Clarke obéit, et Lexa se délecta d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau du dos de la blonde. Elle remarqua les griffures qu'elle avait laissées sur la peau de Clarke. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur chaque trace rouge. Tandis que ses ongles se baladaient avec douceur le long des côtes de la blonde.

« Je suis désolée » murmura Lexa contre la peau de Clarke, « Je ferai attention la prochaine fois » promit la brune. Mais la blonde secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non, j'ai.. j'ai bien aimé » répondit-elle honteusement.

« Parfait » déclara la brune pour la rassurer.

Lexa sourit en sentant Clarke se détendre et elle partit effleurer le tatouage qui la fascinait tant. Les bouts de ses ongles arrivèrent sur les fesses de la blonde et elle put remarquer tous les frissons qu'elle procurait à sa petite-amie.

« Lexa… » gémit Clarke.

La brune sourit et sa main glissa sous Clarke pour atteindre son intimité. Et enfin elle toucha la blonde là où elle l'attendait depuis tout ce temps. Clarke réagit dans l'instant.

« Je crois que je suis sur la bonne voie » murmura Lexa d'une voix suave.

« Arrête de parler.. Et.. Et putain » cria Clarke sans se contrôler, alors que Lexa venait d'insérer deux doigts dans son intimité humide.

Lexa se rapprocha de Clarke et mordit sa peau juste au-dessus de son tatouage ce qui provoqua un fort grognement de plaisir chez Clarke. La brune continua toujours ses mouvements de main qui se faisaient de plus en plus rapide tout en embrassant et léchant la peau meurtrie de Clarke. La blonde se redressa sur ses coudes et genoux et ordonna presque à Lexa d'accélérer le rythme ce qu'elle accepta bien évidemment. Quelques secondes plus tard la blonde jouit en criant le prénom de la brune sans retenue tandis que Lexa s'était penchée pour mordiller la peau immaculée de la blonde qu'elle avait déjà attaqué peu de temps avant. Clarke se laissa retomber lourdement sur le matelas et passa quelques unes de ses mèches derrière ses oreilles. Lexa s'allongea à ses côtés et porta ses doigts à sa bouche. Clarke se redressa sur ses coudes avec un sourire rêveur et Lexa vint l'embrasser. C'était étrange de se goûter sur les lèvres de sa brune, mais ça avait le don de l'exciter que plus. Les doigts de Lexa se baladèrent sur le dos de la blonde. Et contempla les marques qu'elle avait laissées sur Clarke. Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur chacune d'entre elles. Puis vint de nouveau s'allonger. Elle ouvrit ses bras et invita la blonde à venir près d'elle ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Elle nicha son nez dans le cou de la brune et s'amusa à déposer plusieurs petits bisous. Au bout de quelques secondes, Lexa eut un mouvement de recul.

« Hey ça chatouille » dit-elle doucement.

« Mhm.. Je peux pas m'en empêcher » marmonna Clarke, avant de retourner à sa place initiale et de prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Tu sens bon »

Lexa ria et secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Hey arrête de rire, ça secoue » répliqua la blonde avec une voix enfantine.

La brune sourit, elle pouvait entendre dans la voix de Clarke qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir, elle se redressa doucement pour tirer la couette sur elle et la blonde marmonna :

« Tu vas où ? »

Lexa se réinstalla après avoir correctement couvert la blonde.

« Nulle part, bonne nuit princesse » murmura-t-elle en embrassant le front de la blonde avant de se réinstaller confortablement.

Clarke avait accaparé Lexa comme doudou au fil de la nuit. Quand le réveil de la blonde sonna, Lexa l'entendit la première et ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et essaya d'éteindre la sonnerie stridente, mais elle ne put faire aucun mouvement. La blonde avait sa tête contre son cou, son bras autour de sa taille, et sa jambe sur les siennes. En fait Clarke était comme un koala accroché à une branche. Une branche qui ne pouvait pas bouger et dut faire le choix de réveiller la blonde.

« Putain mais Clarke éteint ton réveil ! » s'écria Raven en ouvrant violemment la porte. Et oui, elle avait la clef de la chambre de Clarke. C'était supposé être pour « au cas où il y aurait un problème », mais Raven l'utilisait tout le temps.

Ses yeux en moitié endormis regardèrent Lexa, puis Clarke, puis Lexa qui venait de tirer la couette sur elles. Raven leva un sourcil. Et Lexa aurait ri si elle n'était pas aussi mal à l'aise. La petite brune portait un t-shirt superman et un boxer noir, ses yeux étaient tous plissés, et elle avait une trace d'oreiller en plein milieu de la joue, mais par-dessus tout, ses cheveux avaient l'air d'avoir vécu la troisième guerre mondiale. Vraiment Lexa aurait pu rire, et attraper son téléphone pour prendre une photo. L'idée lui traversa l'esprit une seconde, mais elle en fut dissuader quand Raven déclara :

« Alors j'accepte que tu accapares la moitié de temps libre de ma meilleure amie, que tu te pointes à l'improviste, parce que je t'aime bien. Mais par pitié si jamais j'entends encore une fois Clarke hurler ton prénom dans un contexte que je n'ose imaginer, je te tue »

Lexa se mordit l'intérieur des joues, parce que par-dessus toute la honte qu'elle pouvait ressentir elle avait vraiment, mais vraiment, envie de rire.

« Et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, j'ai cette tête là parce que vous étiez trop bruyantes, vous avez peut-être cru faire ça discrètement mais j'ai carrément entendu des coups de lit contre mon mur, donc n'ose pas dire quoi que ce soit » déclara Raven en la pointant du doigt.

Lexa releva ses mains en l'air, avant de rapidement rattraper la couette qui avait glissé de sa poitrine.

« Et tu diras à Clarke que je suis ravie que tu lui donnes autant de plaisir, mais que la prochaine fois elle a intérêt à m'offrir des boules Quies et de qualité ! »

Raven plissa des yeux quelques secondes avant de faire demi tour et de partir. C'est seulement à ce moment là que Clarke émergea.

« Mhm » déclara-t-elle en clignant doucement des yeux « Bonjour Lex' je crois que j'ai rêvé de Raven, elle criait mais… »

« C'était pas un rêve » fit remarquer la brune. Clarke se réveilla d'un bond.

« Quoi ? »

« Eh bien, je crois qu'on n'a pas était si discrète que ça… et honnêtement tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle a entendu »

« Meeerde » souffla Clarke en revenant se cacher dans le cou de Lexa.

Trois semaines plus tard les Woods se retrouvèrent au tribunal. Lexa était présente, accompagnée de Clarke, ses amis et de Marcus et Abby qui devaient témoigner. Ils avaient tous fait le déplacement à New-York pour soutenir la brune.

Avant que l'audience ne commence Marcus demanda à Lexa s'il pouvait lui parler un petit moment en privé.

« Lexa je voulais te dire, je ne vais pas trahir ta confiance, ni mon code de déontologie, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ça » expliqua-t-il.

Lexa le regarda avec bienveillance et afficha un léger sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Marcus, j'ai confiance en toi »

« Tu sais tu as eu beaucoup d'impact sur ma vie Lexa, et je pense qu'on a dépassé les limites de notre relation professionnel-patient. Je te vois comme quelqu'un de ma famille. Et je suis désolé si parfois je ne suis pas suffisamment professionnel, je comprendrai tout à fait que tu veuilles changer de psychologue. » déclara-t-il d'une traite.

« Marcus » interrompit Lexa. « Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, et je sais que je ne le montre pas souvent, mais pour moi aussi tu fais parti de ma famille. Et si tu le veux bien j'aimerais non pas t'avoir comme psychologue officiel, mais comme confident, comme je sais pas.. Un père à qui me confier » dit-elle maladroitement. « Je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes, alors je préfère ne plus être ta patiente, mais être une de tes amies qui vient discuter avec toi, ce qui éviterait tout problème déontologique, non ? » demanda Lexa en reprenant son calme légendaire.

Kane sourit et acquiesça de la tête. Il était ému, mais n'osait pas faire quoi que ce soit. Alors c'est Lexa qui s'avança et qui le prit dans ses bras. Marcus était soulagé. Depuis bien trop longtemps il savait qu'il n'avait pas toujours agi comme il le devrait. Bien sûr il a toujours été professionnel pour comprendre et aider Lexa. Mais il était trop compatissant, pensait à la situation de la brune en rentrant chez lui, a accepté de venir fêter Thanksgiving chez elle… Oui, il savait qu'il était allé trop loin.

« Allez, il faut y aller » déclara Marcus.

Lexa acquiesça et ils partirent en direction de la salle d'audience.

Les témoignages s'enchaînèrent et les piques des avocats avec. Marcus était allé à la barre et avait seulement pu expliquer le changement d'état de sa patiente lorsque son père était présent chez elle. Puis ce fut au tour d'Abby d'attester en tant que médecin que les hématomes sur le corps de Lexa étaient dus à une maltraitance physique. Lexa n'avait pas voulu aller témoigner, elle était déjà bien trop stressée et elle n'avait rien à ajouter. Pour son bien elle devait s'éloigner de son père, et le juge avait très bien compris sa position.

Au bout de plus de deux heures, le juge revint avec sa délibération. Le silence régnait dans la salle et on pouvait sentir l'appréhension de chacun. Tandis que les mains de Clarke étaient broyées dans celles de Lexa. Elle n'avait pas lâché les mains de la blonde depuis qu'elle avait vu son père, elle était devenue sa bouée de sauvetage. Octavia aussi était collée à Lincoln et se rongeait les ongles. Tout le monde fixait le juge en attendant qu'il donne son verdict.

« L'appartement 6A Spring Street de Los Angeles et celui de New-York 5ème Avenue sont attribués à Archibald Woods » déclara le juge, « La maison de la Nouvelle-Orléans à Becca Woods »

Archibald grinça des dents.C'était _sa_ maison. Becca, elle, n'arrivait tout simplement plus à respirer correctement.

« Becca Woods garde ses parts dans Woods Industry-.. »

« Mais c'est pas possible ! » hurla M. Woods. Le regard du juge le fit taire immédiatement, de même que son avocat qui le fit se rasseoir.

« Je disais donc que Becca Woods a légalement des parts dans votre entreprise. Elle pourra les garder ou les revendre à qui elle voudra » continua le juge en s'adressant à Archibald.

« Concernant la garde d'Alexandria Woods »

Le cœur de Lexa n'avait jamais battu aussi fort, elle pouvait sentir son cœur sortir de sa poitrine, et son estomac se retourner. Elle avait mal à ses mâchoires à force de serrer les dents. Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Raven, Clarke, Abby et Marcus étaient dans le même état. Madame Woods arrivait à garder son masque de glace, mais au fond d'elle, elle pouvait sentir une boule se former dans son estomac et remonter à sa gorge. Elle se tourna une seconde pour regarder Lexa, puis se retourna pour regarder le juge.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, Alexandria Woods est sous la tutelle de Becca Woods et vous vivrez avec votre mère » déclara le juge à l'adresse de Lexa.

Lexa retint un souffle qu'elle ne savait pas avoir autant tenu, elle était essoufflée, on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait couru un marathon. Maintenant elle entendait la voix du juge de très loin, la brune essayait de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Becca Woods vous devenez la seule tutrice légale d'Alexandria et vous obtenez donc sa garde exclusive. Ce qui veut dire qu'Alexandria devra vivre avec sa tutrice. »

Archibald Woods se leva brusquement et tapa la table de ses poings avant de se tourner vers son avocat.

« Vous êtes un incapable ! » hurla-t-il en désignant son avocat qui se fit tout petit. Avant de partir telle une furie.

« Et toi, ne crois pas que se soit terminé ! » dit-il à l'attention de Lexa avant de quitter la salle définitivement.

Tout le monde ignora sa remarqua. Clarke se leva et sauta dans les bras de Lexa qui essaya de se maintenir sur ses pieds pour ne pas tomber, puis elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Après que Clarke se soit écartée, Lexa se tourna vers les autres et Octavia vint lui faire un énorme câlin, puis Raven se rajouta, puis tous les autres se levèrent et prirent Lexa dans leur bras ce qui au final devint un câlin collectif où tout le monde souriait et sautait sur place. Lorsque tous ses amis s'écartèrent Lexa alla rejoindre sa mère qui était restée en retrait.

Lexa avança avec maladresse.

« On a réussi » dit-elle en se passant une main contre sa nuque.

Sa mère lui fit un sourire sincère qui se propagea sur le visage de la brune.

« Tu vas adorer New York, Lexa ! »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Lexa perdue.

« Et bien, je.. Je veux qu'on renoue des liens et je suis ta seule tutrice maintenant. T'as pas entendu ce que le juge a dit ? »

« Mais.. Je.. Je veux rester à la Nouvelle-Orléans, je veux vivre là-bas » balbutia la brune.

« Lexa.. »

« J'ai tous mes amis qui y vivent, et puis il y a Anya et Clarke » s'exclama-t-elle.

Les amis de Lexa étaient en grande discussion et se moquaient allègrement du père de Lexa mais Clarke sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et se tourna pour regarder sa brune. De toute évidence quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa gestuelle, sa posture…

« Tu sais si c'est Clarke qui te retient tu devrais vraiment y réfléchir. Tu te feras de nouveaux amis et rien ne t'empêche d'inviter tes amis à New York ou de leur rendre visite. Et puis avec tous les réseaux sociaux ils ne vont pas disparaître de ta vie. Et Anya est souvent absente, quand elle revient tu pourras aller la voir, ou elle pourra venir à New York. » expliqua gentiment sa mère.

« Et Clarke ? »

« Ecoute, comme je te l'ai dit je ne veux pas qu'elle choisisse ton avenir à ta place. Et je ne veux pas que tu fasses tes choix de vie en fonction d'elle » réexpliqua Becca.

« Mais je l'aime ! » s'écria Lexa qui sentait une attaque de panique arriver.

« L'amour fait faire des choses complètement stupides » souffla sa mère.

« Mais.. » balbutia la plus jeune.

« C'est pas que je n'aime pas Clarke » la coupa-t-elle, « Elle semble avoir beaucoup d'affection pour toi et je ne doute pas de votre amour. Mais vous êtes jeunes et crois-moi, l'amour te fait faire des choix que tu pourrais regretter toute ta vie »

Lexa sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, son souffle s'accélérer, elle sentait la colère monter en elle.

« Je ne suis pas toi ! Et Clarke n'est pas mon père ! Si tu veux renouer des liens, commence par me laisser faire mes propres choix, et essaye de me faire voir une lueur de bonté en toi !»

« Lexa.. » supplia sa mère.

« Non, c'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu » déclara Lexa d'un ton glacial.

« Je veux simplement t'éviter de souffrir » ajouta sa mère.

« C'est en quittant la Nouvelle-Orléans, en quittant ma vie là-bas, que je vais souffrir ! » s'écria-t-elle et un sanglot lui échappa. « Je comprends que ta vie est à New-York mais la mienne non. Laisse-moi finir le lycée, après j'irai où tu voudras » termina-t-elle dans un murmure en penchant la tête. Elle se sentait faiblir.

Becca se pinça les lèvres et elle s'approcha doucement de sa fille. Elle hésita avant de poser une main sur son épaule, alors que Lexa avait la tête penchée, ses cheveux cachant son visage.

« Ne pleure pas. Je.. Je vais y réfléchir d'accord » déclara-t-elle perdue, ne sachant comment rassurer la brune.

Lexa leva la tête, son visage ravagé par les larmes. A cette vue sa mère serra sa mâchoire. Elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir sa fille. Mais entendre que sa mère aller essayer lui réchauffa le cœur.

« Merci maman »

Les yeux de Becca s'écarquillèrent, et Lexa ne comprit pas sa réaction.

« Tu.. Tu viens de m'appeler maman »

La brune se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais elle haussa les épaules ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il y avait trop de sentiments contradictoires qui affluaient en elle. Elle ne reverrait plus jamais son père, elle était libre, mais sa mère voulait l'emmener à New-York, mais pour une fois sa mère lui apparaissait comme une vraie mère, qui lui portait un minimum d'intérêt. Et puis il y avait Clarke et tous ses amis, sa nouvelle famille, sa vie…

Émue, une larme coula sur la joue de Becca, et elle vint enlacer sa fille qui se tendit immédiatement à son contact. Elle n'était tellement pas habituée à ce genre de comportement venant de sa mère.

« Tu m'étouffes » déclara-t-elle.

Becca la lâcha et se mit à sourire.

« Pardonne-moi, c'est juste que je... » dit-elle mais elle se stoppa net. Lexa avait certainement compris, et elle n'avait pas envie de s'exprimer sur le sujet, ayant déjà montré ce qu'elle considérait comme une faiblesse.

« Tu vas vraiment voir pour que je reste à la Nouvelle-Orléans, ou ce sont juste des mensonges ? » demanda Lexa.

« Je vais faire une demande auprès du juge. On t'a clairement abandonné, en ayant ta garde je dois prouver que je suis capable d'être mère et donc m'occuper de mon enfant, et j'ai surtout envie de te voir plus souvent, alors oui ça arrangerait tout le monde que tu viennes à New York »

« Tout le monde sauf moi » répondit Lexa dont le visage s'était fermé.

« Oui, sauf toi » répondit sa mère avec un air navré.

Lexa se tourna pour regarder ses amis devant l'entrée et les rejoindre, mais sa mère lui attrapa le bras.

« Lexa je vais tout faire pour que tu puisses finir ton lycée là-bas. Je vais proposer au juge de venir te voir chaque weekend et que toi tu viennes à New-York pour chaque vacances. Je ne sais pas s'il sera d'accord, mais.. »

« Merci. C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre » déclara Lexa qui avait repris contenance.

Sa mère l'accompagna rejoindre ses amis et partit rejoindre les adultes du groupe, tandis que Lexa regardait ses amis discuter et rire. Clarke vint la rejoindre et glissa sa main dans celle de la brune.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

Lexa pencha la tête vers elle et lui fit un tendre sourire. Elle ne gâcherait pas cette journée. Ce n'était pas certain qu'elle doive partir à New-York, donc ce n'était pas la peine d'en parler aujourd'hui. Et puis tout le monde avait dû s'attarder sur la bonne nouvelle, et personne n'avait vraiment compris que vivre avec sa mère voulait dire à New-York et non pas que sa mère vienne vivre avec elle. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour à fêter. Alors Lexa chassa ses idées de sa tête, et pensa à toutes les personnes qui l'avaient soutenue.

« Oui, j'aimerais juste qu'Anya soit là. » déclara Lexa en affichant une petite moue. La blonde se posta en face de la brune et lui attrapa les mains.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle aussi aimerait être là. Mais tu m'as pas dit que chaque année elle essayait de venir pour Noël ? » demanda Clarke.

« Si, à chaque fois. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait d'ailleurs… » répondit la brune songeuse.

« Elle t'aime, elle est prête à tout pour toi. Et puis, on est le 23 décembre, avec un peu de chance elle sera là le 25 » déclara Clarke avec un grand sourire tout en fixant des yeux verts qui se détachèrent de son visage pour fixer un point derrière elle. Elle vit l'émotion dans le regard de sa brune, alors elle se retourna et s'écarta un peu de Lexa.

Lexa resta figée sur place pendant de longues secondes avant qu'elle se décide de se mettre en mouvement, elle se mit quasiment à courir pour sauter dans les prendre d'Anya. Celle-ci eut juste le temps de lâcher son énorme sac-à-dos pour réceptionner sa cousine. Anya était exténuée, elle venait tout droit de l'aéroport après 2 escales et 21 heures de vol. Puis une demi-heure de taxi plus tard, où elle faillit étriper le chauffeur qui n'allait pas assez vite à son goût, elle arriva essoufflée dans la salle. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour avoir deviné le verdict. Elle attendit quelques secondes en observant toutes ces personnes présentes pour sa cousine, qui affichaient de grands sourire, avant que celle-ci ne la remarque. Et malgré son épuisement, elle resserra fortement ses bras autour de Lexa et la fit décoller du sol.

« Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci » répéta Lexa contre son oreille, pleurant sous le coup de l'émotion.

C'était un de ces jours où elle savait qu'il resterait graver dans sa mémoire. A bout de force, Anya relâcha une peu sa cousine pour poser une main sur sa joue.

« Je n'ai rien fait, tout ça c'est grâce à toi » chuchota-t-elle.

« Mochof » ( _merci_ ) déclara Lexa encore une fois. Avant de libérer sa cousine de ses bras.

« Ai hod yu in » déclara la fausse blonde sur le même ton avant de continuer « Allez, tu es attendue » dit-elle en ajoutant un mouvement de menton pour désigner le petit groupe qui s'était formé et qui les observait.

Clarke afficha un large sourire, elle était très heureuse que Lexa est quelqu'un comme Anya dans sa vie. Quelqu'un de sa famille sur qui compter, quoi qu'il arrive.

Lexa passa le reste de la journée avec sa mère. Les jeunes décidèrent de faire un peu de shopping et de voir rapidement les alentours. Marcus et Abby partirent se balader. Et Anya voulait simplement dormir, mais ils repartaient tous ce soir, alors elle trouva un café calme où elle s'installa pour deux raisons évidentes. La première étant le café qui lui permettait de rester éveillée, la deuxième étant la wifi qui lui permettait de correspondre avec ses collègues encore au Kenya et qu'elle rejoindrait directement le 26.

 _25 décembre_

Encore une fois ce fut Lexa qui reçue ses amis pour fêter Noël. La veille de Noël, elle était restée chez elle avec Anya, elles avaient bu et ri tout en se racontant des anecdotes. Et qu'est-ce que ça leur avait manqué ! Elles s'étaient endormies sur le canapé devant le film Le Pôle Express avec des tasses de chocolat chaud qui maintenant reposaient sur la table basse et étaient bien froides.

Le lendemain elles se firent réveillées par les rayons du Soleil, tandis que la télévision diffusée un dessin animé pour Noël. Elles s'étirèrent, les yeux encore mi-clos, et se sourirent.

« Joyeux Noël, Lex' » déclara Anya avec une voix encore ensommeillée.

Celle-ci lui fit un large sourire et lui répondit « À toi aussi. Et merci encore-... »

Anya la coupa en lui donnant une petite frappe sur l'épaule.

« Veux-tu arrêter de me remercier ? »

Lexa se mit à rire et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« On s'y met ? » demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Anya acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. La veille elles avaient acheté un sapin qu'elles avaient commencé à décorer mais Anya était définitivement trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit, elle n'avait pas encore rattrapé ses heures de sommeil, alors elles s'étaient accordées un moment de répit.

Mais l'heure était arrivée, et elles devaient s'y mettre. Au bout d'une heure le sapin fut fini. Anya brancha la prise des guirlandes lumineuses et elles se mirent à scintiller. Les deux cousines se regardèrent toutes les deux avec des sourires allant jusqu'aux oreilles, elles adoraient Noël.

Lexa dressa la table tendit qu'Anya partit dans le garage chercher les dernières décorations. Au fil des ans elles avaient réussi à en amasser plusieurs dont elles étaient fières.

Lexa sortit une nappe blanche finement brodée, et déroula un chemin de table doré qui était également très fin. Elle sortit la plus belle vaisselle et argenterie qu'il y avait dans cette maison. Après avoir disposé assiettes, couverts, et verres. Elle prit tous les photophores qu'il y avait dans un des cartons et les disposa sur la table. Elle jeta aléatoirement quelques petits confettis en forme d'étoiles sur la table, puis elle admira son travail.

Anya avait également presque terminée. La plupart des installations étaient des petites guirlandes lumineuses longeant les meubles, ou les murs. Dans un autre coin du salon elle avait installé plusieurs décorations scandinaves avec des petites maisons en bois, des branches et plein de petites figurines suspendues sur ces branches. Il y avait des petits rennes blancs, des cœurs en bois rouge, un bonhomme en pain d'épices et tout un tas d'autres petits éléments. Elle était perchée sur une chaise en train d'accrocher une branche de gui au lustre. Quand elle termina, Anya se tourna pour voir Lexa admirer sa table les mains sur la taille.

« Fini » déclara Anya en descendant avec précaution.

Lexa se tourna et sourit en voyant son salon, il y avait des couleurs chatoyantes de toute part et des lumières donnant une ambiance agréable. Il manquait plus que du feu dans la cheminée et ça serait parfait.

Pendant les heures suivantes elles s'attelèrent à la cuisine. Heureusement elles avaient commandé le plus gros chez un traiteur, ni l'une ni l'autre n'aurait pu tout cuisiner à temps.

Leurs invités devaient arriver vers 17 heures et il était déjà 16 heures. Elles partirent donc en courant se doucher et se préparer. Elles sortirent toutes les deux de leur salle de bain respective en même temps et chacune admira l'autre.

Lexa portait une robe noire moulante lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux, dont tout le buste était travaillé avec de la dentelle, et la robe avait un dos nu qui mettait parfaitement en valeur le tatouage de Lexa. Elle avait discipliné ses cheveux bouclés en les lissant et ses yeux maquillés d'un noir charbonneux ressortaient encore plus que d'habitude. C'est simple on pouvait se perdre dans ses iris verts.

Anya portait une robe blanche à bretelles, tombant jusqu'à ses pieds. La blancheur de sa robe contrastait avec sa peau mate. Elle avait attaché deux mèches de ses cheveux en arrière ce qui dégageait son visage. Ses yeux semblaient encore plus perçants et mystérieux qu'habituellement, c'était certainement dû au fard à paupières or et à un léger trait d'eye-liner. Elle ressemblait à une nymphe.

« Wow » prononcèrent-elles en même temps en s'admirant.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elles se mirent à rire.

« Je vais finir par croire Raven » déclara Lexa.

Anya fronça les sourcils. Et la brune ajouta :

« C'est peut-être génétique », puis voyant l'incompréhension de sa cousine, elle souffla et ajouta « Une fois Clarke m'avait raconté que Raven avait f ait un commentaire sur le fait qu'on était toutes les deux… _canons_ et que ça devait être génétique ». Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite avec un rire et Anya se joignit à elle en ayant une pensée pour sa « Latina préférée ».

17 heures arriva bien vite et déjà leurs invités arrivèrent. Anya alla ouvrir et pu voir Abby suivit de Raven et Clarke. Elle posa ses yeux quelques secondes de trop sur la petite brune, avant de leur faire un discret sourire puis elle les fit entrer. Elle les débarrassa de leurs manteaux et put facilement remarquer que chacune tenait des cadeaux dans leurs mains.

Anya les précéda et elles entrèrent dans le salon.

« Vous.. Vous faites pas semblant » déclara Raven bouche bée en avançant lentement dans le salon pour poser ses yeux sur chaque détail. Elle arriva devant le sapin et déposa les cadeaux qu'elle avait dans ses mains avant de se tourner vers Anya.

« C'est toi qui a décoré tout ça ? » demanda la brune.

Anya acquiesça de la tête avec un fin sourire, heureuse que Raven apprécie sa décoration.

Clarke alla poser ses cadeaux puis se redressa et chercha Lexa du regard. Elle put l'apercevoir venant de la cuisine et venir vers elle. Elle afficha un grand sourire et quand Lexa arriva à sa hauteur, elle la vit lever la tête vers le plafond et Clarke en fit de même. Elle put voir le gui et sourit avant de regarder la bouche de Lexa avec envie. Elle dût se maitriser pour déposer un simple baiser sur ces lèvres qu'elle aimait tant. Elle ne voulait pas s'afficher devant sa mère.

« Tu es magnifique » commenta Lexa d'une voix basse en contemplant Clarke. Elle avait opté pour un joli chemisier blanc rentré dans une jupe verte moulante.

Abby les observa et sourit. Elle était tout simplement heureuse de voir sa fille épanouie.

Raven s'avança vers Anya et lui demanda avec une timidité sans nom.

« Est-ce que je peux accrocher quelque chose au sapin ? »

La fausse blonde fronça des sourcils, mais accepta avec un simple hochement de tête. Raven sourit et partir vers son sac. Anya put observer la petite brune dans sa robe rouge, et se demanda un instant si Raven avait des vêtements d'une autre couleur, elle énuméra dans sa tête : jupe, robe, veste en cuir. Mais elle convenue que le rouge lui allait à merveille surtout avec son rouge à lèvre de la même couleur et sa peau mate. L'hispanique revint avec une fine étoile dorée, elle déposa ses lèvres contre avant de la suspendre avec précaution sur une branche du sapin. Abby la rejoignit à ses côtés et vint déposer doucement ses lèvres sur le haut du crâne de la brune.

Lexa fronça des sourcils et demanda silencieusement une explication à Clarke. Anya les rejoint, elle aussi curieuse. Elles étaient en retrait et Clarke parla à voix basse de sorte à ce que Raven et sa mère ne l'entendent pas.

« La première année quand elle venue vivre chez nous, elle n'avait jamais fêté Noël avec sa famille, et ma mère lui avait offert cette étoile pour que Raven aussi puisse participer aux décorations de Noël. C'était aussi une façon de plus de l'accueillir dans la famille. Elle était tellement émue, vous auriez dû la voir » expliqua-t-elle doucement, alors qu'Abby et Raven étaient dans la même position et discutaient.

Anya sourit, « Elle semble si reconnaissante » commenta-t-elle.

« Oui, elle l'est. Elle n'a pas eu un début de vie facile, mais ça ne s'arrête pas là. Quand elle est partie l'accrocher sur le sapin, elle nous a dit que ça représentait toutes les personnes qui étaient partis. Que ce soit Finn, mon père, n'importe qui, qui peut manquer le jour de Noël. Cette étoile montre qu'ils sont là avec nous, et qu'on pense à eux »

Anya se tourna et regarda Raven puis l'étoile. Elle pensa à son père et effleura son tatouage avant de reposer ses yeux sur la petite brune. La fausse blonde se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas pu plus se tromper qu'en jugeant Raven la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle l'avait trouvé superficielle et grande gueule, mais c'était tout le contraire. Et à chaque fois elle la surprenait un peu plus.

« Et puis on dit bien que les étoiles sont des âmes parties au ciel, non ? » déclara Clarke avec un doux sourire.

Lexa acquiesça et regarda également Raven et Abby. Quelques secondes après la sonnette retentit, et ses derniers invités arrivèrent. Bellamy, Lincoln, Octavia, Echo et Marcus qui tenait une bouteille de vin dans une main et un bouquet de rose de Noël dans l'autre, qu'il tendit à la brune.

Lexa allait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à lui offrir tout ça, mais il la devança :

« C'est la moindre des choses Lexa, alors sourit et dit merci »

La brune secoua la tête et répéta sagement : « Merci, Marcus »

Elle les fit entrer et ils étaient au complet. Sa mère n'avait pas voulu s'immiscer dans le Noël de sa fille, ne voulant pas plomber l'ambiance. Lexa se surprit à penser qu'il n'y avait que des couples hormis Kyle qui n'avait pas pu venir fêtant Noël avec sa famille, et sa cousine qui était seule. Bon, elle savait que Marcus et Abby n'étaient pas ensemble, mais au fond d'elle, elle était persuadée qu'ils formeraient un très beau couple.

Octavia portait une robe bleue nuit, Echo une de ses fidèles robe noire et les trois hommes portaient un pantalon noir et des chemises. Blanche pour Lincoln et Marcus, bleu marine pour Bellamy. Eux aussi avaient des cadeaux et ils les posèrent sous le sapin. Ça faisait deux ans que le 24 chacun fêtait Noël avec leurs parents et famille et le 25 au soir ils le passaient avec Lexa et Anya. Ainsi, ils gardaient les cadeaux qu'ils s'offraient entre eux pour ce moment. C'était la première année qu'Echo y participait, ayant réussi à avoir l'accord de ses parents.

Tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon et se salua. La bonne ambiance était de la partie et Lincoln fut chargé d'allumer le feu que les filles avaient oublié. Celles-ci partirent servir leurs invités et ils prirent tous du lait de poule, c'était bien une occasion d'en boire.

Et bientôt fut le moment pour que les jeunes s'offrent leurs cadeaux sous le regard bienveillant de Marcus et Abby.

Et étonnement ce fut Octavia et Raven qui se battirent pour distribuer les cadeaux, elles finirent par passer un compromis. Octavia lisait pour qui était les cadeaux et Raven les distribuait.

« Alors, celui-ci c'est de la part de Raven pour Bellamy et lui pour Lincoln » déclara-t-elle. Raven fit un grand sourire et les apporta aux destinataires.

Chacun les ouvrit et attrapa un joli bracelet en cuir.

« Voilà, maintenant vous êtes officiellement frères, enfin par alliance sinon ça va devenir bizarre, hein ? » se justifia-t-elle ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Les deux jeunes hommes la remercièrent et attachèrent de suite le bracelet autour de leur poignet respectif.

« Ça c'est pour Lexa et Clarke de la part de Lincoln, Bell', Echo et moi » déclara la brune aux yeux bleus en donnant une enveloppe à Raven qui la tendit aux filles.

« A toi l'honneur » déclara Clarke. Lexa sourit et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

« Une semaine en camping sauvage au Canada ? » s'exclama Lexa, « Mais vous êtes fous ! »

« Vous méritez des vacances » déclara Bellamy avec un sourire, et Echo regarda son petit-ami et déposa une main sur sa cuisse avant de se pencher pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Ils avaient officialisé leur relation au plus grand bonheur des amis de Bellamy qui le voyait enfin heureux avec une fille.

« Merciii ! » répondit en cœur le jeune couple. Elles se regardèrent, et semblèrent penser à la même chose puisqu'elles se mirent à rire.

« Pourquoi vous riez ? » demanda Raven en fronçant des sourcils.

« Mhm.. On va dire qu'on a eu une idée similaire... » commenta Clarke.

Octavia sourit et attrapa les deux petits paquets où était écrit « Octavia & Lincoln » et « Echo & Bellamy »

« Tiens mon cœur, ouvre-le » déclara Octavia à l'intention de Lincoln alors que Raven lui donnait. Elle en fit de même pour Echo et Bellamy.

Chaque couple ouvrit le petit paquet.

Lincoln sortit un maillot de bain deux pièces turquoise et un short fleuri pour lui. Il leva les yeux vers Clarke et Lexa et celle-ci lui fit un signe du menton vers la boîte. Il regarda et trouva deux billets pour Miami avec une réservation d'hôtel à leurs noms.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Octavia en se levant.

Elle regarda par dessus l'épaule de son petit-ami, puis leva les yeux vers Lexa et Clarke.

« Et après c'est nous les fous ? » demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil. « Merci » dit-elle sincèrement.

Bellamy et Echo trouvèrent deux bonnets assortis avec deux billets pour Chicago.

« J'ai toujours voulu y aller ! » déclara Bellamy

« Moi aussi » ajouta Echo.

« Mais tu m'écoutes en fait quand je parle » remarqua Bellamy à l'attention de Lexa. Celle-ci ria.

« Merci Lex' » dit-il avec un sourire sincère.

Octavia repartit à son poste « Alors ça c'est pour Lexa de la part d'Anya »

Lexa le prit et l'ouvrit. Elle passa doucement sa main sur la pochette avant de se tourner vers Anya.

« Tu l'as trouvé où ? » demanda-t-elle surprise. Anya haussa les sourcils de façon mystérieuse. « C'est un secret »

C'était un vinyle collector de Bob Dylan, il en existait seulement 67 exemplaires dans le monde.

Lexa la prit dans ses bras « T'es la meilleure ». La fausse blonde la réceptionna de justesse.

« Pas de quoi » dit-elle avant de se détacher de Lexa, qui se tourna vers Octavia. Celle-ci continua et attrapa un autre cadeau.

« Ah bah lui c'est l'inverse, de Lexa pour Anya »

Raven lui tendit et Anya déchiqueta le papier cadeau telle une enfant. Elle regarda l'appareil photo sous tous les angles. C'était un vieux appareil photo Polaroid et Anya était amatrice de photos depuis toujours et encore plus depuis qu'elle voyageait autant. Elle l'alluma et se tourna vers le sapin où Octavia était assise comme une enfant avec encore des cadeaux autour d'elle et Raven qui se tenait appuyée contre le dossier du canapé et qui la regardait avec un grand sourire enfantin. Anya sourit et les prit en photo. La photo sortit au bout de quelques secondes et tout le monde s'attroupa pour la regarder apparaître sur le papier. Elle était belle. Anya préférait les photos prisent sur le moment, elles étaient beaucoup plus naturelles, et la couleur sépia donnait une authenticité impressionnante.

« On est pas mal » commenta Raven à Octavia, qui acquiesça d'un rire.

« Allez il en reste encore beaucoup » dit-elle. Elle se rassit et les autres en firent de même.

« Alors lui, c'est pour toi Raven de notre part » dit-elle en montrant Bellamy, Echo et Lincoln.

La brune sourit et l'ouvrit. C'était deux billets de concert d'un groupe qu'elle adorait.

« Wow merci les gars ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Tu pourras amener Wick avec toi ! » commenta Octavia avec un sourire.

« Oui, merci. Comment vous avez deviné que j'aimais ce groupe ? »

Tous ses amis se mirent à rire.

« Ça fait un millier de fois que tu nous répètes que tu rêves d'aller les voir.. Tada ! » s'exclama Bellamy.

Raven sourit sincèrement avec des yeux pétillants puis elle se tourna vers la brune entourée de cadeaux.

« Ah lui c'est pour moi » déclara Octavia, tandis qu'elle fit un clin d'œil à Raven. Le cadeau était lourd et vue la forme elle supposa que c'était un livre. Et elle eut raison.

« Wow » dit-elle.

 _Les dernières ethnies avant qu'elles ne disparaissent_ de Jimmy Nelson, un énorme livre de référence en ethnologie. Octavia passa sa main sur la couverture et le feuilleta rapidement, elle leva la tête vers Raven avec des yeux pétillants, « Merci, il a l'air génial ! ». L'hispanique lui fit un sourire, heureuse que son cadeau plaise à son amie.

« Alors, là j'ai Clarke pour Raven et Raven pour Clarke »

C'était deux enveloppes, chacune ouvrit la sienne et sortit une feuille. Elles commencèrent à lire et partirent en fou rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Lexa qui se mit à lire. Tandis qu'Octavia en fit de même avec celle de Raven.

« Un saut à l'élastique » lit Octavia.

« Un saut en parachute » lit Lexa à son tour, puis tout le monde se mit à rire. Tout le monde sauf Abby.

« Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser jeunes filles » déclara-t-elle.

« Mais Mamá Abby » commença Raven.

« Non. Les piercing ok, les tatouages ok. Mais sauter d'un avion et d'une falaise juste pour rire, non »

« S'il te plait c'est super sécurisé et t'auras qu'à venir, tu feras toi-même les vérifications des cordes ou je ne sais quoi » déclara Raven en joignant ses mains pour supplier Abby.

« C'est vrai, s'il y avait que des accidents ça aurait été interdit depuis longtemps ! » rajouta Clarke.

La plus âgée regarda tour à tour ses filles, elle savait qu'elles gagneraient.

« On verra » dit-elle.

Les deux meilleures amies débutèrent leur danse de la joie ridicule devant tout le monde.

« J'ai dit on verra » insista Abby.

« Oui, oui » répondit Clarke. Toutes les deux savaient que le "on verra" signifiait "oui".

« Alors, j'ai pour toi Raven de la part de Lexa » déclara Octavia en donnant une enveloppe à l'hispanique.

La brune aux yeux verts précisa « C'est pas vraiment un cadeau, fin tu verras »

La brune ouvrit l'enveloppe et trouva une photo d'une vieille voiture.

« Il va y avoir beaucoup de choses à faire, et beaucoup de pièces à acheter, mais elle est à toi » commenta Lexa.

Raven leva les yeux vers Lexa, elle voulu parler mais referma la bouche.

« Tu.. Tu.. » bégaya-t-elle, « Tu m'as acheté une voiture ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui connait quelqu'un, tu connais la suite. Et il voulait la mettre à la casse alors que c'est un beau modèle il y a juste un énorme travail à faire dessus, et j'ai pensé à toi » répondit Lexa maladroitement en passant une main sur sa nuque.

La brune aux yeux verts ne se rendait parfois pas compte que son compte bancaire était rempli bien au-delà de la moyenne, et malgré qu'elle ait la notion de l'argent, parfois elle oubliait simplement que tout le monde n'était pas dans son cas. Mais elle voulait faire plaisir aux gens qu'elle aimait, et elle en avait les moyens, elle ne voyait donc pas pourquoi elle aurait dû s'en priver.

« Et moi qui t'es acheté un stupide t-shirt avec écrit "meilleure belle-sœur"... » marmonna Raven.

« Hey faut pas dire ce que tu as offert ! » gronda Octavia.

« Mais elle m'a offert une voiture putain ! » reprit-elle ni croyant toujours pas.

« Langage » reprit Abby, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de Raven.

« Bah dis merci et tais-toi » répondit la brune aux yeux bleus toujours assise au pied du sapin.

« Et puis au moins, je n'aurai plus à être ton chauffeur » argumenta Clarke.

« M-merci » balbutia Raven qui s'assit sur le rebord du canapé en contemplant la photo.

« Bon on continue, il n'en reste plus beaucoup. Là j'ai pour Lincoln de Bell, et inversement » déclara-t-elle en tendant les deux sacs à Raven qui se remit au service.

Les deux ouvrirent leur cadeau respectif et se firent un sourire.

« Des t-shirt... » commenta Octavia, ravie de voir l'originalité de son frère et de son petit-ami.

« Hey c'est cool les t-shirt » rétorqua Raven, « Bah d'ailleurs » elle se pencha et attrapa le fameux t-shirt emballé pour Lexa et lui tendit.

« Merci Raven » répondit Lexa. Elle déballa le cadeau et déplia le t-shirt. Il était noir avec écrit en gros « BEST » sur le devant et « Sister-in-law » derrière.

« Il est excellent » commenta Lexa sincèrement avec un sourire. Pour elle, ça voulait dire que Raven l'acceptait vraiment, pas simplement qu'elle l'appréciait comme étant la petite-amie de Clarke, non, elle considérait d'une certaine façon Lexa comme quelqu'un de sa famille. Elle adorait déjà ce t-shirt et imagina toutes les fois où elle pourrait le ressortir pour se défendre.

Octavia et Bellamy s'étaient déjà échangés leur cadeau ce matin en famille. La plus jeune avait eu un nouveau téléphone et Bellamy une ps4. Octavia et Lincoln avaient voulu s'offrir leur cadeau en privé. Ils ne restaient donc logiquement plus que deux cadeaux celui pour Clarke de la part de Lexa et inversement.

« Alors il y en a un très grand pour Lexa et un plus petit pour Clarke, tenez »

Chacune prit son cadeau et commença à l'ouvrir. La blonde ouvrit l'écrin qui était dans sa main et découvrit une bague en argent surmonté de deux perles de culture. Une noire et une blanche. Elle attrapa délicatement la bague de peur de la faire tomber et caressa les perles du bout des doigts. Elle sortit de sa bulle pour regarder Lexa mais celle-ci était en pleine admiration devant le cadeau que lui avait fait Clarke, de même qu'Anya qui semblait encore plus émue. Ce qui était rare, à croire qu'elle n'arrivait pas toujours à garder son masque de glace, la faisant paraitre froide et apathique, ce masque la protégeant de tout.

Clarke se rapprocha doucement de Lexa, et contempla son travail avant de poser une main sur le bras de sa petite-amie qui sursauta.

« Comment tu.. Comment... ? » demanda Lexa sans réussir à formuler sa question. Anya était enfermée dans un mutisme sans nom, et ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la toile que sa cousine avait entre ses mains.

« La première fois où je suis venue ici, je me suis réveillée sans vraiment savoir où j'étais et c'est la photo que tu as sur ton chevet qui m'a fait comprendre que j'étais chez toi. Je me suis demandé qui était cette fille à côté de toi jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Anya. Je l'ai de suite reconnue sans même que tu aies eu à me la présenter. Et lors de notre premier, vrai, rendez-vous tu m'as amené dans un super restaurant et tu m'as expliqué qui était le patron, Nyko. » expliqua Clarke. « Et.. Tu.. » continua-t-elle, mais ses joues s'empourprèrent rapidement. Lexa la regarda quelques secondes et l'incita à poursuivre.

« Quand j'ai réfléchi à ce que je voulais t'offrir, je trouvais jamais rien d'assez bien. Et puis tu m'as dit que j'étais douée pour dessiner... » expliqua-t-elle, alors que sa voix diminuait à mesure.

« Et comment-... ? », Clarke comprit la future question de Lexa et prit les devants pour répondre.

« Je sais à quel point Anya compte pour toi, elle est ta seule vraie famille. Et je sais aussi que ton oncle était comme un père pour toi. Alors j'ai photographié la photo d'Anya et toi dans ta chambre, puis je suis allée voir Nyko, tu m'avais expliqué qu'il était un ami de ton oncle. Je lui ai demandé s'il avait une photo de lui. Et crois-moi il en avait des dizaines. » expliqua-t-elle, ce qui fit sourire la brune. « Je les ai aussi prise en photos. J'avais différentes postures de ton oncle, vous enfants, et je connais déjà vos expressions. Donc ce n'était pas si difficile que ça... » termina Clarke timidement.

En effet Clarke avait dessiné un portrait de Gustus, Anya et Lexa en train de rire dans le jardin de la maison d'Anya qui anciennement était celle de son père. La toile était tellement réaliste qu'on aurait dit une photo en noir et blanc. Leurs visages enfantins, leurs expressions, mais aussi la maison en arrière plan. Oui on aurait pu croire que quelqu'un avait pris cette photo il y a bien longtemps.

Anya ne disait rien, elle était bien trop émue pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait l'impression d'être face à un souvenir. Elle leva la tête vers le sapin pour voir l'étoile que Raven avait accroché plus tôt et son regard croisa celui de la petite brune. Anya essaya de se calmer et prit une profonde inspiration. Quelques secondes plus tard elle se sentit à nouveau maître de son corps, mais ses yeux étaient toujours ancrés dans ceux de Raven. L'hispanique sentait depuis un petit moment le malaise d'Anya face à tant d'émotions et pour détendre l'atmosphère, ainsi que faire réagir Anya, elle s'approcha des trois filles et se posta à côté d'Anya pour observer la toile.

« T'avais l'air plutôt mimi quand tu étais petite » déclara la latina en donnant un coup d'épaule à Anya. Ceci fit effet car la fausse blonde se tourna doucement vers Raven et haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne le suis plus maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« On va dire que tu sembles être un peu plus tête de mule et emmerdeuse » reprit Raven.

Anya parut choquer puis lâcha un « Dit-elle » en adressant un clin d'œil à Raven, puis ajouta : « Au moins je ne suis pas un bébé »

L'hispanique afficha une moue ce qui fit que confirmer les dires de la fausse blonde. Tout le monde assistait à leur échange sans parler, jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia ne prenne la parole.

« J'avais pas fait gaffe mais il en reste un » dit-elle en montrant un dernier cadeau, « Alors, c'est pour Anya » lit-elle. La fausse blonde fronça les sourcils, seule Lexa lui offrait un cadeau, elle regarda Octavia avec un air d'incompréhension. « C'est de la part de Raven » ajouta-t-elle.

La petite brune devint rouge et apporta le cadeau à Anya. Elle n'osa même pas la regarder dans les yeux et la fausse blonde prit le cadeau sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-elle intriquée.

« Ouvre » proposa Raven avec un fin sourire.

La fausse blonde sentit une petite appréhension, elle n'avait aucun cadeau pour la petite brune, mais une autre partie d'elle était enchantée que Raven ait pu penser à elle.

Alors elle se décida à arracher le papier cadeau qui dévoila une petite boite en fer ronde de couleur rose. Anya regarda Raven qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ouvre »

La plus âgée s'exécuta, et observa le contenu. Elle leva les yeux vers la petite brune qui lui faisait un grand sourire.

« Pépite de chocolat, comme promis »

Anya ne put contrôler son sourire et regarda Raven avec admiration. Cette fille était pleine de petites attentions et arrivait toujours à la surprendre.

« Goûte-les, ils sont pour toi » déclara l'hispanique sans aucune moquerie. Anya lui sourit presque timidement et prit un cookie avant de le croquer.

« Mhm il est vraiment.. Vraiment trop- » elle s'arrêta et regarda Raven avec suspicion « Tu me mens pas c'est toi qui les a fait ? »

Les yeux de l'hispanique perdirent un peu de leur éclat, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Anya le remarqua et voulu se rattraper, mais Raven répondit :

« Oui, tu peux demander à Abby ou Clarke si tu ne me crois pas », tout en désignant du doigt les deux témoins.

« Non, Raven, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ils sont vraiment délicieux. J'en ai jamais mangé d'aussi bons et de loin ! » expliqua-t-elle.

La brune retrouva son sourire et haussa des épaules.

Anya la dévisagea quelques secondes, Raven Reyes aka. sa latina préférée l'étonnait à chaque fois. Elle baissa les yeux sur la boîte et ne put s'empêcher de prendre un autre cookie et Raven se mit à rire. Anya la regarda et demanda la bouche pleine :

« Quoi ? »

« Oh rien je vois que t'as l'air d'apprécier » répondit Raven en levant les bras en signe de défense.

« Si ton souhait était de me rendre obèse je crois que tu as trouvé la solution » répondit Anya.

« T'as de la marge, ne t'inquiète pas » rétorqua Raven avec un clin d'œil.

« Grave » rajouta Octavia.

« En tout cas t'es vraiment douée en cuisine, je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire. Merci. »

« Mhm je sais, je sais, le talent quoi. Je t'avais dit que j'allais me faire pardonner. Tu vois ils ont un pouvoir magique, alors il n'y a pas de quoi » répondit la petite brune.

« Ouais, fin douée tu l'es, mais on te voit en cuisine une fois par mois » rétorqua Abby. La petite brune se retourna vers elle et lui tira la langue avant de croiser les bras et de bouder.

Quand Lexa voulut goûter à un des cookies elle reçut une tape sur la main de la part d'Anya ce qui la dissuada de toute autre tentative.

Ils passèrent à table, et rirent à n'en plus pouvoir. Entre les chamailleries de Clarke et Raven, Abby qui les réprimandait et racontait des anecdotes plutôt gênantes sur ses filles. Marcus et Abby qui discutaient quasiment non stop ensemble. Anya qui participait de plus en plus aux conversations, après tout elle connaissait depuis longtemps les petits monstres comme elle aimait appeler les amis de sa cousine. Clarke et Lexa étaient épanouies, tandis que Bellamy et Lincoln s'étaient alliés pour charrier Octavia à son plus grand regret.

« Ça se passe bien au garage ? » demanda Anya à Raven.

« Oui, vraiment merci ! » s'exclama la petite brune.

« C'est rien, ça me fait plaisir »

« T'as pas conscience ! Je m'éclate, tout le monde est super sympa et en plus ça fera bonne impression sur mon dossier pour les inscriptions universitaires, même si c'est dans longtemps » expliqua-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Alors Anya, ça va le Kenya ? » demanda Marcus. La fausse blonde fut perturbée par tous les regards braqués sur elle. Elle s'éclaircit la voix avant d'expliquer :

« Oui, mais il y a tellement de choses à faire. On a terminé de faire vacciner les enfants, et là on va aider à construire plusieurs installations, plutôt les rénover, car elles ont était abandonné, notamment des hôpitaux et des écoles »

« C'est une mission de deux mois c'est ça ? »

« Oui »

« T'as fait la moitié alors ? » commenta Abby, « Et tu comptes partir où après ? »

Anya serra les dents et jeta un coup d'œil vers sa cousine.

« Je.. » mais elle n'arriva pas à parler. Elle voulait d'abord en parler à Lexa seule à seule. Mais maintenant le regard de Lexa sur elle était trop inquiet pour qu'elle se taise.

« Je voulais t'en parler Lexa » déclara-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres.

Sa cousine fronça les sourcils, elle commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

« Je.. J'aimerais retourner au Cambodge »

« C'est quoi le problème ? » demanda Raven qui ne put s'empêcher de parler.

Anya tourna la tête vers elle, et répondit « Je vais y rester 2 ans »

Voilà, elle avait lâché la bombe, et un silence pesant s'installa. Tout le monde regardait Lexa, y comprit Anya, attendant une réaction de sa part. Mais la brune ne semblait pas réaliser et fixa son assiette. Clarke posa doucement sa main sur la cuisse de sa petite-amie pour ne pas l'effrayer, et son pouce se mit en mouvement pour essayer de l'encourager.

« Deux ans » murmura Lexa.

Anya avait envie de se tuer à ce moment là. Elle n'avait pas voulu que ça se passe comme cela. Elle aurait dû être seule avec Lexa, et tout lui expliquer correctement. La seule pensée de blesser sa cousine était comme une lente et douloureuse torture pour elle.

« Lex'.. Je voulais te le dire, c'est juste que... C'est une grosse décision, et j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. C'est ce village, Samrong que j'avais adoré, et il y a tellement à faire... Mais je viendrai te voir, pour ton anniversaire, Noël, et j'aurai certainement droit à une ou deux semaines de vacances durant l'année. Je.. » expliqua-t-elle, mais elle s'arrêta, ne faisant soudainement plus confiance à sa voix.

Lexa sentit son cerveau bouillonner. Elle voulait le bonheur de sa cousine, elle savait qu'elle la verrait plusieurs fois, et puis c'était déjà souvent le cas, mais quand elle revenait elle restait quelques semaines, alors que là ça serait seulement pour deux-trois jours. Elle savait tout ça, mais son cœur en avait décidé autrement. C'était Anya. Elle avait besoin d'elle, elle avait besoin de la voir, de lui parler, elle avait besoin de ses conseils, et elle savait que là-bas Anya ne pourrait pas avoir accès à internet librement. Tous les regards de ses invités la déstabilisèrent encore que plus.

« Excusez-moi » déclara Lexa avant de se lever et de partir vers les escaliers. Elle avait envie de courir mais elle se retenue.

« Quelle conne ! » s'insulta Anya, avant de jeter sa serviette sur la table tout en faisant grincer sa chaise en se levant pour partir à la suite de Lexa.

Elle arriva rapidement dans la chambre de brune et celle-ci faisait les cents pas. Elle leva la tête et vit Anya arriver essoufflée.

« Je sais, j'ai une réaction stupide, mais ça fait beaucoup trop d'informations à digérer. Et mon cerveau est en train de battre contre mon crâne, je le sens. C'est horrible Anya. Je.. Putain ! » hurla-t-elle en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, elle sentait cette souffrance se répandre dans tout son corps. Et la fausse blonde devina facilement ce qui allait se produire. Une attaque de panique, des pleurs, et sûrement de la colère où tout volerait dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha avec précaution de Lexa, mais celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul. Anya se pinça les lèvres. Elle réfléchit rapidement, puis déclara doucement :

« Je suis désolée Lexa, je.. »

Lexa la coupa : « Je le sais, mais tu n'as pas à l'être. Je suis contente pour toi. C'est moi, je n'arrive pas... à... gérer » dit-elle entrecoupée par de grandes inspirations qu'elle essayait de prendre en vain.

« Ne bouge pas s'il te plait, je reviens dans une seconde »

Anya dévala les marches et arriva en trombe dans la salle à manger. Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle, mais Anya en fit abstraction et elle posa ses yeux sur la personne qu'elle cherchait. Clarke se leva de table, mais Anya lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle se rassoie.

« Marcus, tu peux venir, s'il te plait » demanda-t-elle fébrile. Kane se leva rapidement et la suivit.

Il arriva dans la chambre de Lexa et put la voir assise sur son lit, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine qu'elle encerclait de ses bras. Sa tête était nichée entre ses bras et de là où se tenait Kane et Anya on pouvait entendre sa respiration erratique. Marcus s'assit sans geste brusque aux côtés de Lexa. Anya resta en retrait, elle se sentait impuissante, et c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle n'arrivait pas à être utile pour aider Lexa.

« Lexa » appela Marcus d'une voix calme.

La concernée ne répondit pas.

« Lexa s'il te plait, lève la tête »

Il put entendre un reniflement avant que la brune se décide à obéir. La respiration d'Anya se coupa quand elle vit le visage de sa cousine ravagé par les larmes.

« Dis-moi, comment tu te sens ? Tu es en colère, tu as peur... ? »

« Je.. Je suis pas en colère, mais je fais pas exprès » bégaya-t-elle avant de se remettre à pleurer.

« Je sais, Lexa, je ne t'accuse pas. Je veux juste qu'on essaye de comprendre le pourquoi de cette réaction. Et à partir de là on verra comment prendre du recul sur la situation, d'accord ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Lexa. Marcus afficha un léger sourire.

« Je suis persuadée que tu as une petite idée, tu peux me le dire »

« Je.. C'est que je sais que je peux survivre sans Anya, et je ne veux pas l'empêcher de partir, mais c'est... » commença-t-elle.

« C'est ? » reprit Marcus l'incitant à poursuivre.

Lexa leva ses yeux remplis de larmes et regarda Anya qui se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte. Anya l'avait déjà vu pleurer, avait déjà assisté à ce genre de crises, mais ça n'avait jamais été de sa faute. Ses poumons étaient serrés, tout comme son cœur qui lui faisait mal, c'était à cause d'elle que Lexa était dans cet état. Elle s'en voulait tellement.

« J'ai besoin de toi » murmura Lexa en ne lâchant pas du regard les yeux bridés de la fausse blonde, ces mêmes yeux qui commencèrent à se remplir de larmes.

Lexa eut encore plus de mal à respirer. Elle n'était pas en colère contre Anya, non, mais la nouvelle l'avait juste assommée et son corps avait réagit sans son avis. Encore une fois sa maladie sévissait et à ce moment là elle avait juste envie de déconnecter son cerveau.

« Non, Anya.. C'est pas.. Je veux dire c'est mon esprit qui sur-réagit, je sais que tu viendras me voir, tu vas me manquer, mais je sais que je peux m'y habituer. C'est juste que tu es.. Tu es Anya » expliqua Lexa, tandis qu'une seule larme roula sur le visage de la fausse blonde.

Des aiguilles, des aiguilles qui perçaient de part en part le cœur de la plus âgée. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle avait entendu Lexa, elle savait que la brune ne lui en voulait pas, mais la simple idée de la laisser seule, alors que d'autres crises de ce genre pouvaient arriver, la tuerait à petit feu. Mais Lexa était entourée, il y avait tous ses amis, Clarke et Marcus. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois Lexa et elle sentit une montée de larmes arriver et ne put rester planter là. Elle ne pouvait pas se montrer faible devant Lexa, elle avait toujours voulu être forte quoi qu'il arrive.

« Je.. J'ai besoin d'air » déclara-t-elle avant de partir vers les escaliers.

Elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée et vit toutes les têtes se tourner vers elle. Elle tourna rapidement la tête pour que personne ne voie ses larmes et elle sortit de la maison. Elle claqua la porte et s'adossa contre. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de se redresser et de se mettre à marcher le long de la rue. Il fallait qu'elle se calme.

Elle frissonna en sentant l'air froid de l'hiver sur sa peau et secoua la tête de sa stupidité. Elle voulu aller se chercher une veste, le but n'étant pas de tomber malade, mais quand elle se retourna, elle vit Raven arriver vers elle avec son manteau à son bras. Anya se dépêcha de s'essuyer les joues avant que la brune arrive à sa hauteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Anya mal à l'aise.

« J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir besoin de ça » déclara Raven timidement en tendant la veste vers la fausse blonde. Anya afficha un sourire presque imperceptible. Elle attrapa le long manteau et l'enfila rapidement.

« Merci » répondit-elle en ne sachant où regarder.

Quand Anya avait déboulé dans la salle à manger, tout le monde était resté sans voix, mais Raven s'était instinctivement levée. Clarke lui avait lancé un drôle de regard et Raven répondit rapidement « elle va tomber malade » avant de partir en courant. Mais elle ne se préoccupait pas que de la santé d'Anya, elle voulait être là pour elle. Elle savait que tout le monde avait besoin d'un soutien et que personne n'était vraiment proche d'elle sauf Lexa. Mais Raven avait espoir au fond d'elle d'être assez proche d'une amie pour Anya.

« Je peux marcher avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

La fausse blonde hocha doucement de la tête pour accepter, et ainsi elles se mirent à marcher en silence. Chacune les mains dans les poches et les bras bien serrés contre leur corps pour essayer de se réchauffer. Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucune d'entre elles ne prit la parole, c'était un silence agréable, et elles ne voulaient pas le rompre. Elles finirent par arriver dans un parc et Anya s'assit sur un banc, alors Raven en fit de même. Elle sortit les mains de ses poches et eut un frisson.

« Joder » marmonna-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda Anya qui fut sortie de ses pensées.

« Rien, rien » répondit la petite brune en soufflant dans ses mains pour essayer de se réchauffer.

Anya l'observa quelques secondes et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Donne »

« Quoi ? » demanda Raven en fronça les sourcils.

« Tes mains » expliqua Anya en tendant les siennes pour attraper celles de Raven.

Celle-ci hésita puis se rapprocha de la fausse blonde qui lui prit les mains. La plus âgée glissa les mains de Raven entre les siennes et les frotta doucement. Raven était paralysée par ce contact, mais pouvait sentir à quel point Anya avait les mains chaudes. Ainsi elle se détendit vite.

« Tu es une bouillotte ambulante, ou ça se passe comment ? » déclara l'hispanique en rougissant légèrement.

Anya ria « J'y avais jamais pensé, mais oui on peut dire ça »

Elle perdit son sourire, alors qu'elle se rappelait pourquoi elle était là avec Raven. Cette dernière le remarqua et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Je... » hésita Anya

« T'es pas obligé hein » répliqua précipitamment la brune.

« Non c'est pas ça. C'est juste que moi-même j'sais pas. Je veux dire, Lexa est d'accord pour que je parte, mais elle est autant fragile que forte. Et je sais qu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi. Mais la voir dans cet état, savoir qu'il peut lui arriver d'être mal, et ne pas pouvoir être là pour elle me tue... Je sais pas si tu vois »

Raven sourit tristement, « Je vois très bien »

Anya ancra ses yeux dans ceux de la brune puis lui demanda, « Tu peux me parler de Finn ? »

Raven eut un mouvement de recul dû à la surprise et ses mains s'échappèrent presque des mains d'Anya. Mais suite à la surprise, Raven se rapprocha de nouveau d'Anya et laissa ses mains bien au chaud où elles étaient il y a encore peu de temps.

« Je.. L'étoile que tu as mise sur le sapin. J'ai juste entendu Clarke dire que c'était pour les personnes que vous avez perdu. Et pendant une fraction de seconde je me suis dit que si je perdais Lexa je n'aurai plus personne.. » dit-elle alors que le ton de sa voix diminua.

Raven eut envie de répondre « Tu m'as moi » mais c'était stupide, elle avait dû la voir même pas cinq fois et surtout Lexa était irremplaçable. Raven n'était pas un membre de sa famille, mais alors pourquoi cette petite voix lui disait que oui, elle pourrait être là pour Anya. En amie, confidente, partenaire de crime... Si Anya avait besoin d'elle, elle serait là.

« Et puis Clarke a cité Finn et son père. Et il avait l'air d'être important à tes yeux, tout comme Lexa l'est pour moi. Alors je me demandais si.. si tu voulais m'en parler » expliqua timidement Anya.

Raven se pinça les lèvres et se rappela qu'Anya lui avait déjà parlé de son père, et surtout que Raven en savait bien plus sur elle qu'inversement. Même si elle avait rapidement expliqué sa situation avant de vivre chez les Griffin, la fausse blonde ne savait rien d'autre. Mais Anya semblait vraiment vouloir que Raven lui en parle, alors c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle parla de Finn, du début à la fin. En racontant certaines anecdotes qui la firent sourire tristement, ou bien rire tout comme Anya qui ria aussi.

Puis arriva le moment où elle parla du jour de sa mort.

« Clarke m'a appelé de l'hôpital elle attendait sa mère. Abby lui a dit que Finn était aux urgences… Alors Clarke m'a de suite appelé. J'ai couru, couru à m'en couper le souffle, je ne sentais plus mes jambes. Je suis arrivée à l'entrée de l'hôpital et j'ai de suite repéré Clarke qui avait une tête à faire peur. En voyant sa tête je prenais pleinement conscience qu'il y avait un truc de grave. »

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _« C'est pas possible, c'est pas vrai. Il faut que j'aille le voir » déclara Raven à toute allure._

 _« Raven, attends » cria Clarke en retenant le bras de son amie._

 _« Non, il doit me chercher ! Il faut que je le vois »_

 _« Raven ! STOP ! »_

 _Raven la regarda, elle devait aller le voir, pourquoi Clarke la retenait._

 _« Raven.. Tu ne comprends pas.. »_

 _Quand elle vit le regard de Clarke se voiler, elle eut peur de comprendre._

 _« Non, non, c'est pas vrai ! »_

 _« Rav... »_

 _« Tu mens ! » hurla-t-elle._

 _Alors qu'elle partait en courant elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas où aller et bien vite elle sentit des bras autour d'elle. Clarke. Raven s'effondra au sol entrainant la blonde avec elle. Elle cria, un cri à faire glacer le sang de quiconque. De la douleur, partout, au plus profond d'elle-même. La blonde se déplaça pour venir s'accroupir en face de son amie dont les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour soulager la peine de Raven et Clarke le savait très bien. Alors simplement elle entreprit de calmer son amie en passant sa main sur son bras et en lui caressant les cheveux. La brune se laissa aller dans cette étreinte, puis tout doucement elle se leva. Elle vit toutes les personnes autour d'elle la regarder, mais tous ces visages étaient flous. Finn était mort. Clarke la soutint en passant un bras sous le sien et la fit s'asseoir sur une des chaises mis à disposition pour les visiteurs. La blonde s'assit à ses côtés, puis elle passa un bras sur ses épaules. La brune posa sa tête contre l'épaule de la blonde et celle-ci ne lâcha jamais la main de Raven. La brune s'accrochant à cette main jusqu'à faire tordre le visage de la blonde de douleur, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. Son t-shirt se mouillait au fur et à mesure des pleurs qui ne s'arrêtaient pas. Mais au bout d'un long moment, les larmes se stoppèrent, la brune avait tellement pleuré qu'elle s'était vidée de toutes ses larmes._

 _*FIN FLASHBACK*_

« Clarke me comprenait mieux que personne, elle non plus n'a pas pu dire au revoir à son père. C'est pour ça que je dois tout aux Griffin. Abby m'a donné une meilleure vie. Et Clarke, m'a toujours soutenu, en fait c'est elle qui m'a maintenu en vie durant cette période » se confia l'hispanique.

Anya fit une légère pression sur les mains de Raven. Elle la comprenait très bien.

« Quand j'ai perdu mon père, j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu tous mes repères, mais Lexa est apparue, elle a été forte pour nous deux, alors qu'elle aussi faisait son deuil. Je lui serai redevable toute ma vie. Ce jour là, je suis devenue orpheline, mais Lexa a toujours veillé sur moi. Elle me fait passer pour le héros, et la grande-sœur protectrice, mais elle l'est tout autant, voire beaucoup plus. Alors je comprends ta relation avec Clarke » expliqua Anya.

« Ton tatouage, c'est pour ton père, c'est ça ? » demanda Raven qui tourna la main de la fausse blonde pour passer son pouce doucement sur la petite étoile tatouée sur le poignet d'Anya. Celle-ci ressentit un frisson, mais se maîtrisa. Elle regarda la main de Raven puis répondit un léger : « Oui ».

La fois où Anya avait défendu la cause des tatouages pour aider Clarke face à Abby, elle avait cité l'exemple d'un souvenir, comme regarder des étoiles avec quelqu'un. Puis juste après elle s'était sentie mal suite aux souvenirs de son père qui refaisaient surface tandis que Lexa affrontait sa mère, Raven avait pu voir ce tatouage, mais n'avait rien fait remarquer. Ce n'était pas le moment. Mais aujourd'hui elle voulait en apprendre plus.

« D'ailleurs c'était une jolie coïncidence quand tu es venue accrocher l'étoile au sapin » expliqua Anya avec un sourire. Puis elle regarda le collier de Raven. « Et je suppose que ce pendentif à un rapport avec Finn » commenta la fausse blonde avec gentillesse.

Raven pencha la tête pour regarder ce petit corbeau métallique autour de son cou. Et fronça des sourcils.

« Tu le touches souvent quand tu sembles stressée ou… » expliqua Anya qui se sentit soudainement gênée d'avoir remarqué des habitudes de la brune.

Raven sourit avec une nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux et acquiesça de la tête. Anya sépara une de ses mains de celles de Raven pour doucement l'approcher du pendentif et le prendre entre ses doigts. Elle le regarda attentivement avant de le lâcher et de dire simplement.

« Il est très beau »

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice, heureuses d'avoir pu discuter. Quelques minutes plus tard elles décidèrent de faire le chemin à sens inverse.

« Alors tu vas vraiment partir. Ça va être long deux ans sans pouvoir t'embêter » taquina Raven, alors qu'elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec cette idée.

« Oh tu sais je rentrerai pour les grandes occasions, donc tu pourras t'adonner dans ta mission d'emmerdeuse, mais j'attends au moins des cookies à chaque fois que je viendrais » répondit Anya avec un clin d'œil.

Un sourire étincelant se forma sur les lèvres de Raven.

« Des préférences de saveur ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mhm non. Surprend-moi » répondit Anya avec un regard plein de malice.

Elles arrivèrent rapidement devant la maison. Lexa s'était calmée et Marcus et elle étaient revenus à table, ainsi que les discussions qui allaient bon train. Quand Anya et Raven passèrent la porte et arrivèrent dans la salle manger l'attention du groupe se posa sur les deux arrivantes. En voyant Lexa, Anya sentit cette douleur revenir en elle que Raven avait réussi à apaiser pendant de longues minutes. Elle s'avança vers sa cousine et ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les deux émeraudes qu'elle chérissait. Elle fit passer à travers son regard tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Une tristesse infinie pour l'avoir blessée, des remords autant sur sa décision de partir que sur la façon dont elle l'avait annoncée, de la honte et de la peur. Mais le regard de Lexa était tout autre. Ses yeux verts transmettaient de l'acceptation, du pardon, de la bienveillance, et de l'espoir.

« Lex.. » prononça faiblement la fausse blonde. Sa cousine se leva rapidement pour arriver à sa hauteur. Lexa posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Anya et répondit à la plus âgée d'une sincérité étonnante.

« Non c'est moi. Je te demande pardon. Je veux que tu accomplisses de grandes choses. Tu es faite pour ça Anya. Et tu me connais, parfois mes réactions sont disproportionnées. Mais sache que je t'aime et que je te soutiens à 100% »

« Mochof Leksa » répondit Anya avec une grande gratitude palpable dans sa voix.

La fin de soirée se passa tranquillement. Lexa et Clarke auraient voulu passer la soirée ensemble mais Anya repartait le lendemain alors Clarke les laissa toutes les deux. Les deux cousines discutèrent calmement de la future situation et chacune fut rassurer lorsqu'Anya dut repartir au Kenya. Lexa l'amena à l'aéroport et elles se dirent au revoir en espérant que le temps passe vite.

Après avoir déposé Anya, Lexa rentra chez elle et appela Clarke pour qu'elle vienne la rejoindre.

Le jeune couple se retrouva sur le canapé. Clarke dans les bras de Lexa et Mapache qui se promenait sur leurs jambes et le canapé. Elles avaient pris un plaid pour se couvrir et apprécier la chaleur de l'autre.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Clarke.

« Beaucoup de choses se sont passées en l'espace de cinq jours. Mais je crois que ça va. J'arrive à relativiser » expliqua-t-elle avec son sérieux légendaire.

Clarke sourit et commença à dessiner des arabesques sur le bras de Lexa.

« Oui, une grande victoire. Tu ne verras plus jamais ton père et il ne pourra plus jamais te faire du mal, Lexa. Tu te rends compte ? » demanda la blonde. Lexa contracta sa mâchoire.

« Je suis pas sûre d'encore bien réaliser, mais ça viendra avec le temps. » répondit-elle avec sagesse.

« Le temps passe vite, Lexa » commenta sa petite-amie. Lexa fronça les sourcils et Clarke put le sentir.

« Pour Anya. Ton anniversaire, Thanksgiving, Noël, et ses semaines de vacances. A peine le temps de cligner des yeux que les deux ans seront passés. » rassura Clarke.

« C'est vrai. T'imagines que dans deux ans on quittera le lycée ? » déclara Lexa songeuse.

« Tu as hâte ? » demanda la blonde en se décalant un peu pour voir sa brune. Celle-ci haussa des épaules.

« J'ai envie de faire un truc que j'aime, et voir une nouvelle ville, de ne plus être sectaire comme au lycée mais j'aime ma vie ici. Je vous ai tous, et j'ai peur qu'on s'éloigne trop selon les universités où on sera accepté. »

« Tu seras acceptée de partout » commenta Clarke avec un sourire, « Tu pourras choisir où tu iras »

Lexa hocha doucement de la tête. « New-York pourrait être bien. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Clarke.

« Raven aimerait aller à la NYU, connaissant Octavia je sais qu'elle veut étudier là-bas, et elle adore cette ville. Lincoln la suivra. Bellamy je ne sais pas encore. Kyle sera au M.I.T c'est pas si loin que ça. Il y a plein d'écoles d'art là-bas qui pourraient te plaire. Et New Haven n'est pas si loin de New-York. C'est à deux heures grand max en voiture »

« Tu voudrais aller à Yale alors ? » s'intéressa la blonde.

« C'est une des meilleures universités au monde, et je sais que leurs enseignements me plairont. Mais Princeton n'est pas loin de New-York non plus, ça doit être dans les deux heures aussi. Et Columbia est dans New-York. Donc si je suis prise dans une des trois, je ne serai dans tous les cas pas loin de vous tous. Alors non ça ne me fait pas si peur que ça. Et toi ? »

« J'ai juste peur de ne pas être acceptée et être loin de toi » répondit Clarke timidement.

« Hey, ça n'arrivera pas. Et au pire on trouvera un moyen » rassura Lexa.

« Tu crois aux relations longues distances ? » demanda la blonde.

« Je crois en nous » répondit Lexa avec un tendre sourire.

« Je t'aime » répondit simplement Clarke avec un grand sourire. Elle se tourna pour poser sa main sur la joue de Lexa pour la rapprocher d'elle et pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Elle se recula un peu et frotta doucement son nez contre celui de Lexa ce qui lui arracha un petit rire.

« Je t'aime princesse »

* * *

 **BONNE CHANCE ça va être long à lire tout ça :**

 **Alors comme d'habitude j'espère que ça vous a plu. Pas mal de choses à vrai dire. ENFIN Lexa est libérée de son père, mais nouveau drame qui arrive pour savoir où elle va vivre.. *la tension est palpable* hahaha Vous avez dû voir que je suis de plus en plus fan du futur/possible couple Anya/Raven, bref j'espère que ça ne dérange pas certains d'entre vous, ou que ça réduise le clexa.. Sinon dites-le moi, il n'y a pas de problème, hein ! J'accepte toutes critiques positives ou négatives, ne vous inquiétez pas, au contraire, ça me permet de m'améliorer.**

 **Pour les fans d'Anya, me tuez-pas, mais elle doit partir pour le bien de.. « l'évolution » de la ff. Petite question, shame on me, mais je connais pas le nom du ship Raven/Anya.. ? ^^**

 **ANNONCE** **: on arrive bientôt à la fin de cette ff (d'ici 2-3 chapitres je pense), MAIS il y aura une suite, je ne sais pas encore si je ferais un « part.2 » ou une nouvelle ff, à vous de me dire !**

 **Petit mot à Lkim** **ton idée de camping arrive (; j'ai de suite pensé à toi pour les idées de cadeaux, désolée ça a mis du temps à arriver ^^**

 **Petite mention spéciale à** **Roxdrama** **tu es la seule à avoir eu l'idée d'un possible départ à NY de notre chère Lexa !**

 **Guest5** **: Coucou ! Ça fait longtemps, désolée pour cette longue absence ! Merci pour ton message d'hier ça m'a réveillé pour finir le chap et le publier :) Alors comme tu le vois j'ai cédé à ton chantage #teamBecca, pas de Wick et retour d'Anya, j'espère que tu m'aimes toujours (; (enfin si on oublie le fait qu'Anya reparte déjà) et un peu plus de clexa, et Raven/Clarke j'espère que ça s'est ressentie ^^ concernant mes exams 1/3 de passés, reste les 2/3 en janvier, youpi ! Sinon j'espère que tout va bien pour toi, à très vite bisous :***

 **Guest (Eva)** **: Holààà ! Désolée pour l'attente ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu, j'ai essayé d'inclure en peu d'Anya/Lexa, Anya/Raven, Raven/Clarke, Lexa/Clarke, juste Octavia que j'ai un peu laissé de côté mais bon après j'ai pas fini et je prendrais encore plus de temps pour écrire… Merci pour mes exams ^^ Breeef, j'arrête de parler, je te souhaite de bonnes fêtes ! Bisous !**

 **Me reste à vous dire un grand JOYEUX NOËL, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et plein plein plein de bisous !**

 **Love you !**

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello les loulous !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année, que tout ce que vous entreprenez se réalise !**

 **Désolée si j'ai été un peu longue. Pas des trucs géniaux dans ma vie actuellement et le manque d'inspiration s'est fait sentir. J'espère tout de même ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre.**

 **Petit truc drôle : J'ai ri quand je me suis rendue compte que je me plaignais de la longueur d'un de mes cours alors que le chapitre 24 faisait 48 pages et que le lire me dérangeait aucunement, alors qu'un cours de 30 pages c'était le bout du monde, voilà voilà, j'aime bien vous raconter ma vie x)**

 **On se retrouve en bas, j'ai plein de choses à vous dire (un gros pavé vous attend).** **Bonne lecture :)**

 _ **«**_ _ **Well, my name's not Alice but I know how she felt when her world started turning**_ _ **»**_ _ **-**_ **Lisa Mitchell**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Le feu**

« Prête pour demain ? » demanda Lexa à sa blonde, alors qu'elle se tournait pour voir Clarke ouvrir le frigo et sortir de quoi faire une salade. La blonde réfléchit une seconde et vint poser ses trouvailles.

« Oui, mais je ne réalise toujours pas comment ils ont pu nous offrir un aussi gros cadeau. Ça a vraiment du leur coûter cher, je me sens un peu mal à l'aise » médita Clarke. Lexa sourit et vint se poster derrière Clarke. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule tandis que ses bras vinrent enlacer sa taille.

« C'est Noël on a tous tendance à faire des cadeaux disproportionnés entre nous » expliqua la brune.

Clarke laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de la brune et ses doigts vinrent se balader sur les bras de Lexa, abandonnant totalement sa tâche.

« Oui, mais Bellamy dit vouloir une bourse, et je sais pas.. » commença Clarke.

« Tu sais les Blake ne sont pas pauvres. Bellamy et Octavia ne parlent pas trop de leurs parents, mais ils avaient ouvert un restaurant, ça avait très bien marché au début, puis leur clientèle avait diminué, leurs menus étaient trop élevés et il n'y avait pas assez de clients qui pouvaient se permettre d'aller dans leur restaurant. Alors ils l'ont fermé et on carrément changé de concept. Ils ont ouvert une sorte de boulangerie, snack et visent une cliente plus jeune avec des tarifs étudiants. Ça a bien marché, et ils en ont ouvert un autre l'année dernière. Enfin, bref, leurs affaires marchent bien maintenant. »

« Mais alors pourquoi Bellamy… » demanda Clarke, mais la brune la coupa voyant la question de la blonde venir.

« Il veut une bourse parce qu'il sait qu'il peut en obtenir une, vu son niveau sportif. Et ça éviterait donc à ses parents de payer deux scolarités. C'est Bellamy, il préfère que sa sœur puisse choisir son université, lui il veut juste aider ses parents financièrement alors il préfère aller dans une université où il pourrait être boursier » expliqua la brune.

« Il aime vraiment Octavia » commenta la blonde.

« Oui, j'ai jamais vu un frère et une sœur être aussi proches. » constata Lexa.

« N'empêche que ça fait beaucoup d'argent » reprit Clarke.

Lexa attrapa la blonde par la taille et la fit tourner vers elle.

« En faisant des cadeaux groupés c'est plus pratique et puis je suppose qu'ils s'y sont pris en avance et que les vols devaient être moins cher. Et c'est le principe des cadeaux, tu offres quelque chose qui fera plaisir à l'autre et en retour il fait la même chose, et c'est pas très grave si le mois de décembre tu t'es légèrement endetté. Ne te prends pas la tête pour ça. » répondit Lexa pour essayer de faire déculpabiliser Clarke.

La blonde sourit et vint poser une main sur la joue de Lexa qu'elle frôla à peine avant de se rapprocher doucement de sa brune jusqu'à ce que celle-ci heurte l'autre plan de travail de la cuisine. La blonde se colla à elle et vint déposer doucement ses lèvres sur celles de sa brune. Clarke se recula un peu et put voir un magnifique sourire orner le visage de Lexa, ce qui la fit sourire à son tour.

« Alors oui, j'ai hâte d'être à demain » répondit Clarke en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure inconsciemment.

Lexa fixa la bouche de sa petite-amie et un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. Elle attrapa la blonde par la taille et la souleva avec une facilité déconcertante. La blonde eut tout juste le temps de s'accrocher à son cou et de passer ses cuisses autour de la taille de la brune, que Lexa fit quelques pas et posa la blonde sur le plan de travail avant de tirer sur son t-shirt pour capturer ses lèvres.

Tôt dans la matinée, elles chargèrent le taxi de leurs sacs à dos de randonnée et partirent en direction de l'aéroport. Elles passèrent les bornes de sécurité et très vite elles se retrouvèrent dans l'avion. Lorsque l'avion se mit à rouler pour le décollage Clarke agrippa fermement la main de Lexa, ce qui la surprit. Celle-ci la regarda et put voir sa blonde froncer les sourcils comme si elle s'attendait à un choc imminent. Lexa esquissa un fin sourire, et prit délicatement la main de Clarke dans la sienne. Elle caressa doucement du pouce la main qu'elle tenait qui se décrispa un peu. Lexa releva l'accoudoir et se colla à sa petite-amie malgré la ceinture de sécurité.

Elle approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Clarke et se mit à chanter la première chanson qui lui traversa l'esprit : Valérie d'Amy Winehouse. La blonde frissonna et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit cette sensation caractéristique de l'avion qui décolle, et ses tripes se tordirent. Elle resserra un peu plus fortement la main de Lexa qui continuait de chanter d'une voix douce. Quand l'avion se stabilisa, la blonde ouvrit ses yeux et regarda Lexa, qui terminait juste de chanter. Les yeux bleus remercièrent silencieusement la brune.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire ? » demanda Clarke en levant un sourcil.

Lexa secoua la tête de gauche à droite et regarda la blonde quelques secondes.

« Des tas. Je ne suis pas parfaite, Clarke. Personne ne l'est. »

La blonde sourit, Lexa pouvait dire de but en blanc des choses très sages, et ça la faisait toujours sourire.

« C'est décidé, c'est notre chanson »

« Quoi ? » demanda Lexa confuse.

« Notre chanson, on n'en a pas. Et je pourrais t'écouter chanter cette chanson tous les jours, je sais que je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Donc oui c'est notre chanson »

Lexa sourit et posa sa main sur la cuisse de sa blonde, qu'elle caressa doucement.

« Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi »

Trois heures plus tard elles atterrirent. Elles trouvèrent rapidement un taxi qui les amena à l'endroit indiqué sur la feuille qu'Octavia leur avait donné. Le chauffeur se gara et sortit de la voiture pour aider les filles avec leurs sacs. Elles arrivèrent devant un chalet en bois et rentrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur. Une dame les accueillit et leur expliqua leur concept.

« Alors il y a plusieurs hectares de forêt où vous pouvez camper. Vous êtes libres d'aller où vous voulez. Seules recommandations : quand vous partez ramassez vos déchets, vérifiez de bien avoir éteint votre feu de camp et aussi de ne rien n'oublier. La forêt est immense, il serait impossible de retrouver des objets perdus. Si vous avez des questions, ou un quelconque problème voici notre numéro » dit-elle en donnant une carte que Lexa attrapa.

« Et par mesure de sécurité certains arbres portent des marques bleues pour que vous puissiez revenir ici » dit-elle en montrant du doigt un arbre par la fenêtre.

Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent de la tête et la remercièrent avant de sortir du chalet.

« Alors on va où ? » demanda Clarke avec un grand sourire, impatiente.

« A toi l'honneur » déclara solennellement Lexa en s'inclinant, ce qui fit rire la blonde.

Elles marchèrent pendant plus d'une heure calmement, admirant le paysage. La forêt était dense et on pouvait voir sur un versant une montagne avec à son pic un manteau blanc. Peu de temps après elles entendirent un coulis d'eau.

« Viens » déclara Clarke en attrapant la main de la brune. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et se laissa gentiment entraîner par sa blonde. Elles descendirent sur deux ou trois rochers et arrivèrent face à une petite rivière. Le paysage était magnifique. Des arbres par milliers, les montagnes en arrière plan, et seul le bruit de l'eau rompait ce silence apaisant.

« Ici » déclara la blonde en lâchant son sac à dos.

Lexa tourna sur elle-même pour admirer le décor puis eut un petit sourire satisfait avant de lâcher son énorme sac à son tour. Elles semblaient être à l'abri de tout. Derrière elles les rochers qui faisaient office de mur et devant une rivière et des centaines d'arbres qui les entouraient. La brune leva les yeux et put voir un grand soleil haut dans le ciel bleu.

Clarke s'approcha de la rivière et se pencha pour toucher l'eau. Un frisson la parcourut et eut un mouvement de recul.

« Mon Dieu elle est gelée ! » déclara-t-elle. Lexa l'observa, un sourire amusée sur ses lèvres alors qu'un de ses sourcils se relevait. Elle approcha de la blonde avant de déclarer :

« Petit bébé ». Clarke se tourna et lui lança un regard qui se voulut meurtrier, mais en vain. Elle préféra se pencher vers l'eau et réussit à éclabousser Lexa, qui lâcha un cri de surprise. Surprise dut autant par la spontanéité de Clarke que par la température glaciale de l'eau qui s'était emparée d'elle. La blonde avait réussi son coup avec brio.

« Clarke » gronda la brune en maintenant ses mains en avant comme si ça pouvait la protéger de quoi que ce soit.

La petite blonde afficha un sourire satisfait.

« Alors tu disais ? » demanda-t-elle taquine.

« Je retire, t'es pas un bébé » reprit Lexa sur un ton boudeur.

Clarke s'avança vers elle et posa ses mains sur sa taille.

« T'as froid ? » demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle sentit Lexa frissonner. Celle-ci hocha de la tête comme une enfant.

« Mhm… Je connais un bon moyen pour te réchauffer » déclara Clarke d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus. Lexa afficha un large sourire alors que ses yeux prirent une nouvelle teinte.

Clarke se mordit sa lèvre inférieure en voyant que les yeux de Lexa imitaient à merveille la couleur des arbres qui se trouvaient derrière elle. La blonde s'approcha du visage de Lexa pour venir murmurer à son oreille :

« Le feu », avant de s'éloigner de la brune et de partir en fou rire. Lexa resta interdite. Elle venait de se faire avoir comme une débutante, mais elle lâcha tout de même un sourire amusé, le rire de Clarke était communicateur et elle adorait ce rire par-dessus tout.

« Je vois » répondit Lexa, « Fais gaffe à toi » menaça-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle essayait de masquer en vain.

C'est ainsi qu'elles préparèrent leur camp. Clarke monta la tente tandis que Lexa partit chercher du bois pour allumer un feu. Peu de temps après, elles eurent fini. Elles s'assirent côte à côte sur une grosse bûche d'arbre. Lexa avait passé un bras derrière le dos de Clarke de sorte à ce que celle-ci soit contre elle, et une couverture les enveloppait toutes les deux. Elles s'étaient servies chacune un verre de vin et écoutaient à présent le crépitement du bois qui brûlait. Clarke sourit d'aise, cette idée de vacances était absolument brillante.

« Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser ? » demanda-t-elle, ce qui fit sortir Lexa de ses songes. Celle-ci secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Quand on était tous à la plage au début de l'année. Tu étais si mystérieuse, je ne savais même pas comment t'aborder » dit-elle pensive. Lexa sourit à cette confidence.

« Et maintenant je ne suis plus mystérieuse ? » dit-elle en posant son verre au sol.

« Mhm si, tu le seras toujours, mais t'es ma brune mystérieuse à moi maintenant » déclara la blonde en serrant Lexa par la taille.

La brune repensa à cette soirée, et peut-être que c'était grâce à la mauvaise blague de Bellamy qu'elles s'étaient rapprochées aussi rapidement.

« En tout cas, c'est pas moi qui suis venue te draguer avec le coup des étoiles, quand j'y repense c'était évident que tu craquais pour moi » déclara la brune en retenant un rire. Elle adorait faire rougir la blonde et bien évidemment les joues de celle-ci rougirent à vu d'œil.

« Ouais bah.. Voilà » répondit Clarke pour avoir le dernier mot, même si ça n'en était pas vraiment un. Lexa embrassa le haut du crâne de la blonde et resserra la couverture autour d'elles.

« La forêt reste dix milles fois mieux que la plage » médita la brune. Clarke sourit.

« Mhm.. Et puis ça va bien avec tes yeux » déclara la blonde d'une voix apaisée.

Lexa ria ce qui fit trembler Clarke, elle se redressa et regarda la brune dans les yeux.

« On a dit quoi sur le fait de rire quand l'une d'entre nous était contre l'autre ? Ça bouge dans tous les sens » dit-elle telle une enfant avant de dérober un baiser à la brune qui sourit sous cette attaque.

Clarke se réinstalla confortablement, mais quelques secondes plus tard son ventre se mit à gargouiller.

« T'as faim ? » demanda Lexa. Il était déjà 14 heures et elles n'avaient toujours pas mangé depuis le matin avant leur départ pour l'aéroport.

Pour ne pas trop être chargées, elles avaient pris une petite glacière avec plusieurs merguez, quelques fruits, et une salade que Clarke avait préparée la veille ainsi qu'un paquet de chamallows et un autre de chips. Avec tout ça elles avaient assez à manger pour deux jours. La nourriture et les boissons prenaient quasiment tout le sac de Clarke, alors qu'il y avait également plusieurs autres outils tel qu'une lampe-torche, des allumettes ou un jeu de cartes, tandis que celui de Lexa avait été rempli de leurs vêtements, sac de couchage, duvet et autres, tandis que leur tente était dans un autre sac et avait été porté à tour de rôle.

Ainsi elles commencèrent à faire griller plusieurs merguez, puis une fois leur repas prêt elles se mirent à manger en silence. Clarke grogna de plaisir à sa première bouchée de viande ce qui fit rire Lexa.

« Une vraie carnivore » commenta-t-elle. Clarke se lécha un doigt et fit un grand sourire à Lexa.

« Le meilleur repas de toute ma vie » déclara la blonde. Lexa secoua sa tête toujours accompagnée d'un sourire.

« Sérieux. Le décor est idyllique, il fait beau, la nourriture est excellente et je ne pourrais pas être en meilleure compagnie, alors ce n'est pas parfait ? » demanda Clarke avec un sourire sincère.

Elles finirent de manger en riant, appréciant une fois de plus ce weekend d'évasion. Clarke alla se lever et récupéra une mini-enceinte portable qu'elle avait pris soin d'amener avec elle.

Lexa la regarda avec un sourire avant de dire :

« Après tu te plaignais que ton sac était trop lourd »

Pour toute réponse Clark tira la langue et alluma son iPod pour le connecter au petit appareil, puis elle lança de la musique.

Elles passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à sauter et danser dans tous les sens. Elles burent pas mal de verres et eurent l'idée de faire des vidéos pour avoir des souvenirs. Au début c'était des vidéos d'elles deux, où elles dansaient et riaient. Puis une autre où elles chantaient de toutes leurs tripes. Jusqu'à ce que Lexa s'amusa à imiter Octavia et Clarke en fit de même avec Raven. Chacune se mit dans la peau de leur meilleure-amie, et les imitations allèrent de bon train.

« Lincounéééé chériii » imita Lexa d'une voix entichée en faisant un signe du doigt pour que la blonde la rejoigne.

« Banzaiiii ! » s'écria Clarke en sautant dans les bras de la brune ce qui faillit les faire tomber, mais Lexa réussit à retrouver l'équilibre de justesse.

Elles partirent en fou rire avant de lâcher le téléphone qui n'avait pas dû filmer grand-chose.

Les étoiles apparurent doucement et les filles s'étaient assagies, tandis que des douces musiques se faisaient entendre.

« Dis, tu me montres les étoiles ? » demanda Lexa timidement.

Clarke la regarda en plissant des yeux.

« C'est pas drôle » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Non sérieux, je me moque pas » déclara la brune honnêtement.

La blonde la regarda alors avec un peu de surprise dans les yeux, puis se rapprocha de Lexa pour lui montrer quelques constellations qu'elle réussissait à reconnaître. Tout ceci lui rappela son père, et elle se dit qu'il serait sûrement heureux de la voir aussi épanouie aux côtés de Lexa.

Elles se racontèrent plusieurs anecdotes autour du feu tout en mangeant des marshmallows grillés, puis jouèrent aux cartes. Au bout d'un moment Clarke se releva pour aller chercher son téléphone et en revenant elle vit Lexa entourée d'une couverture, un verre à la main qui fixait le feu avec un sourire apaisé. La blonde sourit et prit en toute discrétion sa belle brune en photo. Ses cheveux étaient négligemment retenus dans un chignon, son visage était détendu et encore une fois ses yeux étaient parfaits.

Clarke revint comme si de rien n'était, mais Lexa remarqua ses yeux rieurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien. T'es belle » déclara la blonde en haussant des épaules avant de venir retrouver sa place près de sa brune.

« Pas plus que toi » répondit Lexa alors que Clarke nichait sa tête dans son cou et humait le parfum de Lexa qu'elle adorait. Elle déposa un doux baiser dans le cou de Lexa avant de se repositionner confortablement.

Mais Lexa ne l'entendit pas de cette façon et se décala pour venir capturer les lèvres de sa blonde. Celle-ci fut surprise, mais accepta avec joie et répondit au baiser qu'elle approfondit un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs langues se rejoignent. Un duel débuta pour savoir qui allait prendre le dessus, mais elles durent rapidement rompre leur baiser à bout de souffle. Lexa pouvait sentir le souffle de Clarke sur ses lèvres et celles de la blonde était légèrement plus rosées et gonflées. Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'au grain de beauté au-dessus des lèvres de la blonde qu'elle adorait tant. Elle vint déposer un doux baiser sur celui-ci ce qui fit rire Clarke.

« Quoi ? Je l'adore ! » se justifia Lexa.

« Si tu veux embrasser tous mes grains de beauté il va te falloir du temps, ma belle » répondit Clarke avec un sourire.

« Oh mais je compte bien le faire, et puis je les connais tous »

« Voyez-vous ça ? » taquina la blonde.

Lexa acquiesça de la tête avant d'avancer sa bouche doucement au dessus du sourcil gauche de la brune pour déposer ses lèvres sur un grain de beauté. Elle se recula légèrement pour revenir doucement embrasser un autre grain de beauté qui se trouvait cette fois-ci sur la joue droite de la blonde. Le sourire de celle-ci n'avait toujours pas disparu, bien au contraire. Les yeux de Lexa croisèrent les siens et cette lueur qu'elle lut dans les iris couleur forêt lui coupa le souffle. Une étincelle pure, douce, aimante qui n'était adressée qu'à elle. Elle sentit son souffle s'accélérer à ses dépends et Lexa effleura ses lèvres des siennes avant d'aller vers son cou. Lexa dégagea la nuque des cheveux blonds et déposa ses lèvres sur un autre grain de beauté qui se cachait en dessous de l'oreille de sa petite-amie. Elle usait d'une lenteur calculée et Clarke avait l'impression que la scène se jouait au ralenti. Lexa approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de la blonde pour lui murmurer :

« Je les connais tous. Alors, tu me crois, ou je dois continuer ? », sa voix était rauque et Clarke frissonna en sentant le souffle de la brune contre sa peau.

La blonde ancra son regard dans celui de sa petite-amie et la regarda comme elle n'avait jamais regardé personne. Elle prit en coupe le visage de la brune qui sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

« Ne t'arrêtes jamais »

Lexa crut avoir rêvé tellement la voix de la blonde était basse. Mais le regard de sa blonde lui fit comprendre que non, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Ses yeux regardèrent à tour de rôle ces deux océans en face d'elle qui l'observaient. Pendant quelques secondes son cœur dut s'arrêter de battre et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Ce n'était pas une remarque en l'air, non, c'était une promesse. Jamais Lexa n'arrêterait de l'aimer, elle le savait. Clarke était la femme dont elle avait toujours rêvé, celle avec qui elle se voyait à chaque fois qu'elle se projetait dans l'avenir.

« Je te le promets » chuchota-t-elle de peur de briser ce moment, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait sous le coup de l'émotion, et Clarke avait l'impression que son esprit s'était décroché de son corps.

Un grand sourire fendit son visage avant qu'elle ne rapproche le visage de la brune vers elle et qu'elle vienne sceller leurs lèvres. Sans trop savoir comment elles se retrouvèrent très vite dans leur tente et firent l'amour comme si c'était leur première fois.

Le lendemain matin elles se levèrent tard dans les bras l'une de l'autre et mangèrent leurs dernières grillades calmement. En début d'après-midi, elles rangèrent leurs affaires sans oublier de tout nettoyer et d'éteindre leur feu, puis elles passèrent le reste de la journée main dans la main à se balader émerveillées par le silence qui les entourait.

La fin d'après-midi arriva vite et elles durent repartir malgré elles. Elles firent le chemin retour et demandèrent un taxi à la femme qui les avait accueillies. Et très vite elles se retrouvèrent dans l'aéroport. Aucune des deux n'avaient envie de partir, mais il fallait bien retourner à la réalité.

Elles arrivèrent tard dans la nuit chez la brune. Elles étaient épuisées et abandonnèrent leurs affaires dans le couloir de l'entrée pour monter directement dans la chambre de Lexa.

« Je crois que j'ai des courbatures » se plaignit la blonde en montant les dernières marches. Lexa afficha un fin sourire amusée.

« Je te prépare un bain » déclara-t-elle.

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer que Lexa était déjà partie dans la salle de bain. Elle actionna le robinet et vérifia la température de l'eau avant de laisser la baignoire se remplir. Elle partit chercher dans un tiroir plusieurs sels de bain qu'elle dispersa dans l'eau. Ça sentait divinement bon, et une idée lui vint en tête. Au bout de deux petites minutes elle appela sa blonde.

Clarke arriva dans la salle de bain et put voir sa petite-amie l'attendre nue de l'eau jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, la tête reposant sur le bord de la baignoire, les yeux fermés. Quand Lexa entendit Clarke arrivait, elle rouvrit ses yeux et la regarda. Elle haussa un sourcil avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est prêt » dit-elle d'une voix pleine d'assurance.

La blonde se mordit sa lèvre inférieure et s'approcha de Lexa. La brune fit un petit mouvement de tête trouvant Clarke trop longue à son goût.

« Viens »

Clarke obéit et commença à se déshabiller sous les yeux envieux de Lexa qui ne se gêna pas pour admirer les courbes de sa petite-amie. La brune n'arrivait pas à résister à sa blonde c'était définitif, qu'elle soit dans un cuisine, dans la forêt, dans une chambre, n'importe où, elle avait envie d'elle. Elle regarda sa blonde qui avait enfin terminé de se déshabiller.

Clarke fit glisser sa main à la surface de l'eau et Lexa attrapa délicatement sa main pour l'aider à enjamber la baignoire. Elle attrapa la blonde par la taille et la fit asseoir entre ses jambes. Clarke se laissa faire et s'appuya contre Lexa. Elle sentit la poitrine de Lexa contre son dos et les mains de celle-ci qui vinrent se balader sur ses épaules pour descendre le long de ses bras. La blonde soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit Lexa dégager sa nuque de ses cheveux blonds pour les réunir sur son épaule droite, puis elle sentit les lèvres de sa brune se poser délicatement sous son oreille. Lexa laissa glisser une de ses mains sur le ventre plat de sa petite-amie avant de remonter vers la poitrine de celle-ci.

« Lexa » lâcha Clarke dans un gémissement. Elle sentit la brune sourire dans son cou et demander innocemment :

« Quoi ? », puis elle ajouta « Je suis faible, je ne peux pas y résister… C'est pas de ma faute »

Clarke sourit et Lexa vint mordiller la peau de son cou où elle s'appliqua à laisser une marque. Sa main droite continuait de jouer avec la poitrine de la blonde avec une dextérité inouïe. Son autre main ne tarda pas à venir caresser le ventre de la blonde du bout des doigts ce qui provoqua plusieurs frissons chez Clarke malgré la température de l'eau. Elle était définitivement à la merci de sa petite-amie. Les ongles de Lexa glissèrent le long de la cuisse de la blonde qui replia un peu plus ses jambes vers elle. La brune répéta le même mouvement en partant du genou pour continuer son chemin jusqu'aux côtes de la blonde qui frissonna une nouvelle fois contre son gré. Une des mains de Lexa descendit de plus en plus vers l'intimité de Clarke qui se contracta immédiatement sous ce geste, alors qu'elle retenait un gémissement. L'autre main de Lexa caressait toujours sa poitrine et la brune approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Clarke pour la mordiller avant de lui murmurer :

« Laisse-toi aller »

Clarke ne se fit pas prier et un gémissement un peu plus fort franchit ses lèvres lorsque Lexa insista sur son point sensible. La brune continua ses caresses alors que Clarke s'agitait toujours plus contre elle.

« Lexa » implora la blonde.

« Oui ? » demanda la concernée avec une voix suave.

« S'il te plait » supplia Clarke.

« Je veux te l'entendre dire » répondit Lexa toujours avec le même ton.

Clarke grogna à la fois de frustration et de plaisir.

« Je te veux » dit-elle alors qu'un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre, « en moi » ajouta-t-elle.

« A vos ordres » répondit Lexa qui obéit avec un large sourire.

En sentant Lexa en elle, Clarke se cambra, et la brune vint mordre le haut du dos de sa blonde en exerçant une pression suffisante pour faire grogner Clarke de plaisir, alors que sa main commençait à se mouvoir lentement pour faire languir sa petite-amie.

« Lexa… » supplia Clarke de nouveau alors que l'interpelée prenait un malin plaisir à la faire languir.

Mais la brune abdiqua rapidement et accéléra ses mouvements de va-et-vient avec un rythme soutenu. La main droite de la blonde agrippa celle de Lexa qu'elle posa contre le rebord de la baignoire et son autre main partit en arrière pour se perdre contre la nuque de Lexa de sorte à trouver un point d'appui. Elle planta ses ongles dans la chair de la brune, mais ça ne dérangea aucunement celle-ci qui sentit la blonde sur le point de défaillir. Et quelques secondes plus tard une vague de plaisir ravagea la blonde qui s'arqua en lâchant un râle de plaisir singulier, alors que Lexa sentait les muscles de sa petite-amie se contracter autour de ses doigts. Clarke finit par se laisser retomber contre Lexa qui la réceptionna. Elle déposa un chapelet de baiser de l'épaule de la blonde jusqu'à son oreille avec amour. Clarke reprit son souffle sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Lexa, avant de venir nicher sa main dans les cheveux bruns, qu'elle caressa doucement tout en laissant sa joue s'appuyer contre celle de la brune. Quand elle réussit à respirer correctement elle se releva un peu de sorte à pouvoir se tourner et voir Lexa. Elle s'approcha de la brune et frôla ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Je t'aime »

Puis finalement elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles pulpeuses de sa petite-amie qui l'accueillit avec plaisir.

Elles finirent par se laver mutuellement avant de rapidement se glisser sous la couette de la brune pour s'endormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, elles durent réellement quitter leur bulle pour aller rejoindre leurs amis avec qu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un café.

A peine arrivée Raven prit d'assaut Clarke et la traîna pour s'éloigner de leur groupe d'amis. La blonde lança un regard implorant vers Lexa, mais celle-ci lui fit un sourire en lui faisant un petit signe de main trop amusée par la situation. Clarke la fusilla du regard avant de définitivement la perdre de vue.

Raven la prit dans ses bras et se détacha avant même que la blonde ait eu le temps de lui rendre son étreinte.

« Clarkie ! Alors c'était comment ? » demanda l'hispanique impatiente. La _Clarkie_ haussa un sourcil.

« Attends, tout ça pour ça ? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ce soir ? »

« Non j'étais trop impatiente. Je suis sûre que vous avez fait plein de cochonneries » dit-elle avec un sourire plein de malice. Clarke se mit à rougir à peine une demi-seconde plus tard et Raven la pointa du doigt.

« Arh je le savais. Sérieux vous êtes vraiment des lapins ! Bref sinon, c'était comment ? » demanda-t-elle avec plus de sérieux.

« C'était super beau et relaxant ! Je te montrerais les photos que j'ai pris ce soir si tu veux »

« Deal » répondit la brune en lui tendant la main que Clarke serra en levant les yeux au ciel.

C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva dans sa chambre devant son ordinateur. Elle brancha son téléphone à son ordinateur pour transférer les photos de son weekend. Elle les copia dans son dossier « Lexa » et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la première photo que Raven avait pris d'elle deux, sa meilleure amie avait eu raison, elle était heureuse d'avoir cette photo.

Une fois finit, elle appela Raven pour qu'elle vienne voir les fameuses photos. L'hispanique s'installa sur le lit de la blonde et commença à regarder chaque photo qu'elle se fit un plaisir de commenter. Soit sur la beauté du paysage, soit sur le fait que le clexa était « trop mignon ».

Elle cliqua pour afficha la photo suivante et tomba sur une vidéo, elle fronça les sourcils et appuya sur play, mais elle n'eut le temps de rien voir que déjà Clarke la poussa et ferma son ordinateur.

« C'est quoi ? Une sex-tape ? » demanda la brune avec des yeux rieurs.

Clarke eut un mouvement de recul et fronça les sourcils.

« Nooon ! Raven ! » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Bah alors c'est quoi ? » demanda l'hispanique curieuse.

« C'est rien » répondit la blonde qui baissa les yeux pour chercher un moyen de s'en sortir.

« Clarke » appela Raven blasée avec un regard lourd de sens.

« C'est rien, on avait un peu bu et on dansait » répondit la blonde.

« Bah pourquoi tu ne veux pas me la montrer ? » demanda la brune qui ne comprenait toujours pas. Il n'y avait rien d'honteux là-dedans, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle allait voir Lexa et Clarke danser.

« Je sais pas… C'est gênant et il y a rien d'intéressant dessus on chante et c'est débile » reprit la blonde.

« Pfff t'es pas drôle » rétorqua Raven en faisant mine de bouder. Elle se leva et ajouta : « Bon bah vu que t'es pas drôle comme fille, je retourne dans ma chambre »

Puis elle partit. Clarke se laissa retomber sur son lit et souffla, elle avait eu échappée belle.

Plus tard dans la soirée la blonde partit se doucher et une petite fouine entra dans sa chambre et attrapa son ordinateur qui était déjà ouvert sur son bureau. Raven n'eut pas de mal à trouver le dossier des fichiers récemment ajoutés et lança la vidéo. Elle baissa un peu le son de peur que Clarke puisse entendre et scruta la vidéo qui débutait. Elle s'attendait vraiment à une sex-tape et sa bouche s'ouvrit quand elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Sa soit disant meilleure amie et sa belle-sœur comme elle aimait l'appeler s'amusaient à imiter Octavia et elle-même. Quand la vidéo se termina, elle en vit une autre qu'elle ouvrit et qui était du même genre. Elle était toujours aussi choquée et attrapa une clef usb sur laquelle elle copia les vidéos, puis elle referma le dossier rapidement avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Elle copia tout aussi vite les fichiers et replaça la clef usb à où elle l'avait trouvée. Elle envoya rapidement un message à Octavia et bien évidemment elle lui envoya un mail avec en pièces jointes les dites vidéos.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient plus que surprises, le clexa se lâchait et en plus se foutait royalement de leur gueule et pour couronner le tout elles étaient de mauvaises imitatrices selon elles.

* * *

Le 30 décembre en fin d'après-midi, la mère de Lexa vint rendre visite à sa fille à la plus grande surprise de celle-ci.

« Tu m'avais pas dit que tu devais venir » déclara Lexa quand elle vit sa mère entrer.

« Surprise » déclara Becca maladroitement. Lexa fronça les sourcils devant le comportement de sa mère, alors celle-ci se reprit se rendant compte de sa bêtise.

Lexa avait toujours peu confiance en sa mère. Après coup et une fois que l'excitation du verdict était redescendue, elle se demandait les vraies intentions de sa mère. Du côté de Becca, elle avait de grandes difficultés à communiquer avec Lexa. Elle n'était plus sous l'influence de son mari et voulait faire comprendre à sa fille que celle-ci n'avait rien à craindre d'elle. Mais elle savait qu'au fond elle ne connaissait pas Lexa et elle n'avait pas la fibre maternelle donc elle n'avait aucune idée de comment se comporter.

« Je suis ravie de voir que ma visite te fait plaisir » déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle était vexée de voir le regard que sa fille lui lançait.

« Non c'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'aurai pas cru que t'allais venir… aussi souvent » déclara Lexa ne sachant quoi dire. Becca tiqua aux derniers mots employés par Lexa.

« Je ne sais pas comment agir avec toi. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais faire les choses assez bien. Je sais bien que j'aie fait d'énormes erreurs, mais pourtant je croyais qu'on repartait sur des bonnes bases, mais en fait t'avais juste besoin de moi pour te débarrasser de ton père, c'est ça ? T'es comme lui en fait, tu utilises les gens, puis une fois fait tu les jettes » déclara-t-elle en s'emportant, mais une seconde après elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et porta une main à sa bouche. Elle vit le regard peiné de Lexa et se reprit :

« Non, Lexa, je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire »

Lexa leva un peu son menton et la regarda avec mépris :

« Si c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire, mais c'est pas grave je n'attends rien de toi »

« Lexa, s'il te plait. Je… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'être mère. Et je n'ai jamais été proche de qui que ce soit depuis plus de 15 ans, j'ai un peu de mal à savoir comment me comporter lors d'interactions sociales. Les seules personnes à qui je parle sont mes clients, où l'équipe averse que je dois éliminer. Et la seule autre personne est ma secrétaire, tu comprendras que j'aie du mal.. »

« Je vois pas le rapport » la coupa Lexa en lui lançant un regard noir.

Becca se pinça l'arrête du nez et secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, se rendant compte qu'encore une fois elle avait déçu sa fille. Elle avança doucement vers Lexa avant de lui dire :

« Je suis juste venue t'apporter une nouvelle qui te fera plaisir »

Lexa plissa les yeux et attendit que sa mère continue.

« C'est bon, le juge est d'accord. Tu peux rester ici, terminer ton lycée, avoir ton diplôme »

L'expression de Lexa changea du tout au tout et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour se refermer.

« Je… » balbutia Lexa, qui avait toujours du mal à comprendre ce que cette nouvelle signifiait pour elle.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi, Lexa. Sincèrement » déclara sa mère. La plus jeune hocha de la tête encore trop sous le choc.

« Je te laisse annoncer ça à Clarke et à tes amis, je suppose que tu en meurs d'envie. Je vais aller faire des courses, peut-être qu'on peut manger ensemble ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle incertaine.

Pour simple réponse Lexa acquiesça une nouvelle fois de la tête voulant laisser une chance à sa mère..

Une fois que Becca fut partie, Lexa envoya un message à Clarke pour la prévenir qu'elle passait chez elle, et aussitôt envoyé elle partit de chez elle. Elle se gara précipitamment devant la maison des Griffin et tambourina la porte rouge de son poing. Clarke eut à peine le temps de lui ouvrir que Lexa sauta à son cou. La blonde la réceptionna et se mit à rire en voyant l'excitation de sa petite-amie.

« Lex' qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je… Je reste ici » répondit-elle en reprenant son souffle. La surprise mêlée à la joie s'afficha sur le visage de la blonde.

« Vraiment, vraiment ? » demanda Clarke en regardant les yeux verts qui brillaient.

« Vraiment, vraiment. » confirma Lexa tandis qu'un large sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres montrant toutes ses dents. A cette vue, Clarke eut mal aux joues à force de sourire et attrapa le visage de Lexa pour la tirer à elle et l'embrasser.

Elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Clarke passa une main sur le visage de Lexa et la contemplait, n'y croyant toujours pas. Lexa attrapa la main de la blonde sur sa joue et l'embrassa avant de lui dire :

« Je dois aller annoncer ça à Octavia, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non bien sûr que non, vas-y ! » l'encouragea-t-elle.

« Merci, et dis à Raven qu'elle va encore devoir me supporter ! » déclara Lexa en riant alors qu'elle partait déjà.

Clarke ria en lui faisant un signe de la main avant de rentrer chez elle et d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à sa meilleure-amie et à sa mère.

La brune fila donc chez les Blake. Elle toqua à la porte et ce fut le père des Blake qui ouvrit.

« Lexa ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'aie pas vu ! Tu es magnifique ! » dit-il avec un regard bienveillant.

« Merci Nicholas, est-ce qu'Octavia est là ? » demanda la brune.

« Oui, dans sa chambre, tu connais le chemin » dit-il en montrant du doigt l'escalier derrière lui.

Lexa lui fit un sourire et le remercia avant de courir dans les escaliers. Elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer et ouvrit la porte. Octavia était sur son lit un livre à la main et son casque sur la tête. Elle sursauta en voyant sa meilleure amie devant elle.

« Lexa ? » demanda-t-elle ayant peur que quelque chose de grave ce soit passé tout en retirant son casque.

« Ma mère vient d'arriver chez moi, et devine ce qu'elle m'a dit ? » demanda Lexa déjà impatiente.

Octavia était confuse, et haussa des épaules.

« Je reste ici. Le juge est ok pour que je reste vivre ici et que ma mère me rende visite ou inversement, je n'ai pas à déménager ! » dit-elle en sautant presque sur place.

Octavia fit un bon de son lit et prit Lexa dans ses bras. Elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux à sauter sur place alors qu'Octavia poussait des petits cris de victoire. Ces cris attirèrent Bellamy qui vit les deux jeunes filles surexcitées dans la chambre de sa sœur dont la porte n'était pour une fois pas fermée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

« Lexa reste ici, elle ne part pas à New-York ! » s'exclama Octavia les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

Bellamy afficha un grand sourire et à la surprise de tous Lexa s'avança et le prit dans ses bras. Le grand brun referma ses bras autour de Lexa et la fit décoller du sol ce qui fit rire sa sœur. Il finit par la lâcher et Lexa se mit à rire.

« Oh mon Dieu deux trucs à fêter demain cette nouvelle là et la nouvelle année ! » s'écria Octavia en tapant dans ses mains. Bellamy roula des yeux en secouant la tête de gauche à droite alors que Lexa se mit à rire. Elle reprit sa respiration et demanda :

« Tu pourras le dire à Lincoln ? », puis elle expliqua « Je suis supposée manger avec ma mère ».

La jeune Blake acquiesça et se décida à libérer son amie.

Ainsi la brune rentra chez elle et passa une bonne soirée avec sa mère à son plus grand étonnement. Sa mère avait posé beaucoup de questions sur sa vie et ses goûts pour mieux la connaître et Lexa avait apprécié l'effort malgré les sentiments contradictoires qu'elle ressentait toujours envers sa mère.

« Si tu ne fais rien demain, on peut se faire un petit restaurant » proposa Becca.

Lexa se frotta la nuque et Becca sourit, voyant que Lexa avait le même tic qu'elle lorsqu'elle était embarrassée.

« Hey, je comprends que tu aies des projets ne t'inquiète pas » ajouta-t-elle.

Lexa lui fit un petit sourire.

« Merci, je vais avec mes amis en boîte pour fêter le réveillon » expliqua-t-elle mal à l'aise.

Becca fonça les sourcils.

« En boîte, tu n'as pas encore 16 ans, tu n'es pas supposée… » commença-t-elle, mais elle s'arrêta quand elle vit un léger sourire apparaître sur le visage de sa fille. Becca se pinça les lèvres et ajouta : « Pardon, tu es grande, tu as 16 ans cette année, c'est le réveillon, je n'ai rien à dire à ce sujet. Juste fait attention. »

Lexa inclina sa tête en signe de remerciement.

« Mais je croyais avoir compris que tu n'aimais pas trop les gros événements avec beaucoup de monde » commenta Becca.

« En fait Octavia m'a quasiment obligé à venir. Mais au moins ça a l'avantage de ne pas avoir à le faire ici, ou chez quelqu'un d'autre, et devoir faire attention à chaque meuble et devoir tout nettoyer. Ça m'a suffit une fois » expliqua Lexa.

Becca afficha un sourire et acquiesça de la tête. Elles finirent leur repas et chacune fut heureuse de cet échange. Le soir Lexa envoya un message à Anya pour la prévenir de la bonne nouvelle, elle aurait voulu l'appeler sur Skype mais la fausse blonde n'était pas connectée.

* * *

Le fatidique 31 décembre était arrivé, et Lexa se fit traîner de force par Octavia pour qu'elle s'habille un minimum convenablement selon les dires de la Blake. Après de longues négociations, Lexa eut droit de garder un jeans noir mais qui ne devait pas être déchiré au niveau des genoux, et un chemiser qu'Octavia trouvait un minimum élégant pour une soirée et dont Lexa était satisfaite qu'il s'apparente à une chemise. Toutes les autres filles de la soirée portaient des robes ou des jupes à l'exception d'Echo qui portait une combinaison-short noire.

Leur petit groupe se retrouva devant la boîte de nuit vers les 23 heures, prêt à fêter comme il se doit la fin de l'année, et la nouvelle qui approchait de minutes en minutes. Tous les couples étaient de sortie. Echo et Bellamy, Octavia et Lincoln, Raven et Kyle, Maya et Jasper, Harper et Monty qui s'étaient finalement mis ensemble au début du mois de décembre, et Clarke et Lexa.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à entrer et à prendre deux bouteilles d'alcool. De la vodka et du rhum ainsi que plusieurs jus de fruits et boissons énergisantes pour tous les goûts. Raven ne considérait pas ses bouteilles comme suffisantes alors elle trottina sur ses hauts talons pour commander un mètre de shooter. Elle revint avec un large sourire suivit par le serveur avec son plateau plein.

Ils continuèrent de boire et les rires fusèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit 23h59. Raven se leva et cria pour obtenir le silence. Elle attrapa son verre à shooter qu'elle leva vers ses amis, chacun l'imita en se levant également avec de larges sourires. Ils entendirent toutes les personnes dans la salle se mettre à compter à rebours et ils en firent autant.

« 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… BONNE ANNÉÉÉÉÉE ! »

Ils burent d'une traite leurs verres et chacun des couples s'embrassèrent avant de tous se prendre dans les bras et de partir danser. Ils avaient tous énormément bu et rigoler pour un rien ce qui les faisait rire encore plus. Tantôt Raven dansait avec Kyle de façon plutôt suggestive, tantôt elle sautillait dans tous les sens, ou alors elle revenait et entraîner Octavia avec elle ce qui faisait rire Wick et Lincoln.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Lexa partit se chercher à boire, si elle voulait vraiment survivre à cette soirée elle se dit qu'elle devrait maintenir un taux d'alcool constant dans son sang. Elle eut l'impression que la barmaid s'amusait à ne pas prendre sa commande mais au bout d'un temps interminable elle eut enfin son verre. Elle en but une gorgée, puis elle partit rejoindre ses amis. Le bar était élevé de quelques marches alors elle avait une vue d'ensemble sur la salle, et elle repéra rapidement Clarke. Un sourire idiot s'afficha sur son visage avant de vite disparaître quand elle remarqua un homme ayant la vingtaine derrière sa blonde qui essayait de s'en rapprocher et qui la coller de plus en plus. La blonde portait une jolie robe moulante et on pouvait facilement deviner ses courbes ravissantes, et lorsqu'on regardait son visage s'était évident qu'elle avait un peu abusé de l'alcool. Lexa avança rapidement et se demanda pourquoi ses amis n'avaient pas aidé Clarke à se sortir de cette situation, mais les trois-quarts étaient trop occupés à s'embrasser, danser ou bien étaient repartis s'asseoir à leur table. La brune avait un visage terrifiant, elle était prête à tuer quiconque qui approcherait Clarke sans le consentement de la blonde. Lexa grinça des dents et essaya de se frayer un chemin entre toutes les personnes qui dansaient, quand enfin elle arriva à leur hauteur, elle inspira profondément elle avait juste envie de mettre son poing dans la tête de ce profiteur mais elle se retint. Le but n'était pas de gâcher l'ambiance. Alors elle but d'une traite son verre et le posa sur la table la plus proche d'elle. Toute sa rage était réunie dans ses yeux, mais elle fit un effort surhumain et se maîtrisa, elle se dit que Marcus serait fier d'elle. Elle se posta devant Clarke qui afficha un énorme sourire en voyant sa Lexa. La brune déroba habillement la blonde des griffes de l'homme derrière Clarke qui affichait une mine d'incompréhension. Lexa adressa un sourire hypocrite parfaitement maîtrisé au jeune homme, alors que son regard était meurtrier. Elle ne savait pas comment elle arrivait à se retenir pour ne pas le frapper, alors qu'il affichait toujours le même regard perdu. Ainsi elle déclara :

« Elle n'est pas intéressée ». Tandis que Clarke passait ses bras autour du cou de Lexa comme pour confirmer ses dires. Lexa lança un dernier regard noir au type qui se sentit humilié puis se tourna et partit.

Lexa posa possessivement ses mains autour de la taille de la blonde et la rapprocha d'elle. La blonde colla son front contre celui de Lexa et lui donna un sourire radieux avant de sceller leurs lèvres. La brune se détendit immédiatement et accepta avec joie la langue de Clarke qui s'amusait à vouloir approfondir leur baiser. Celui-ci était toujours que plus enflammé et très vite Lexa glissa une de ses cuisses entre celles de Clarke. Sa bouche glissa dans le cou de la blonde tandis que celle-ci remonta une de ses mains pour se perdre dans les cheveux bruns.

Raven revenait tout juste des toilettes accompagnée d'Octavia. Elles arrivèrent à leur table où Jasper et Bellamy discutaient tandis que leurs petites-amies qui n'étaient pas fatiguées dansaient depuis le début. Les deux brunes cherchèrent du regard leurs amies et Octavia ouvrit sa bouche, alors qu'un de ses sourcils se rehaussait.

« Elles ont conscience que les trois quart des mecs dans la salle sont en train de les mater ? » demanda Octavia.

« Nope. Elles sont dans leur bulle » répondit Raven, avant d'ajouter, « En fait nous aussi on est en train de les mater » dit-elle en riant.

En effet, Clarke et Lexa avaient l'impression d'être seules et ne se rendaient pas compte que plusieurs regards étaient tournés vers elles. Les mains de la brune descendirent sur les fesses de Clarke qui se colla encore plus à sa petite-amie.

« Je vais les chercher » déclara Octavia en roulant des yeux.

« Non, attends ! » s'écria Raven en lui tenant le bras, « On a une vengeance à exécuter »

Octavia fronça des sourcils, et Raven sortit son téléphone et afficha un sourire mesquin. La brune aux yeux bleus afficha un regard complice comprenant où son amie voulait en venir. Elles se firent un plaisir de filmer leurs meilleures amies qui se jetaient l'une sur l'autre sur la piste de danse où quasiment toute la salle les reluquait. Quand les deux brunes furent satisfaites de leur vidéo, Octavia alla les interrompre prétextant une photo de groupe. Elle fut donc obligée d'aller chercher tout le monde pour finalement faire cette photo qui fut réussie. On pouvait voir à quel point ils étaient heureux d'être réunis.

Au petit matin ils sortirent tous de la boîte bras dessus, bras dessous. Lexa avait un bras sur les épaules de Clarke, tandis que la blonde laissait sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de sa brune et tenait ses talons dans son autre main.

« Tu sais que tu es plutôt sexy quand t'es jalouse » fit remarquer la blonde d'une voix taquine, alors qu'elle se rappela de la soirée qu'elle venait de passer. Elle n'avait pas compris sur le coup, mais le regard que Lexa avait lancé au blondinet derrière elle lui avait rapidement fait comprendre la situation.

Lexa afficha un petit sourire.

« Oui, j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer » expliqua la brune qui se remémora ses émotions qui avaient surgi sur le moment.

« Je suis contente que tu ne l'aies pas fait » commenta la blonde d'une voix fatiguée.

Lexa secoua la tête de gauche à droite et s'arrêta de marcher, ce qui fit stopper Clarke également. La blonde ancra ses yeux dans les émeraudes qui la fixaient avec incompréhension.

« Tu sais, tout ce que je fais de bien je le fais pour toi. Ça parait bête mais c'est vrai. Tu m'as offert une deuxième chance de croire que l'amour était possible. Alors si quelqu'un te dit ou te fait quelque chose d'irrespectueux je le tue, ce n'est pas compliqué, je te défends parce que je t'aime, princesse. »

La blonde afficha un large sourire, encore sous les effets de l'alcool, et sauta au cou de la brune qui fit quelques pas en arrière pour reprendre son équilibre. Elle se demanda une seconde si c'était une des habitudes de la blonde ou pas de vouloir la faire tomber.

« T'es mon super héros » déclara Clarke avec une voix enfantine.

Lexa ria et relâcha la blonde pour lui remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Allez viens, je te ramène » dit-elle en lui prenant la main et en partant à la suite de leurs amis qui les avaient distancés.

Elles pouvaient voir Jasper et Monty partir à la poursuite l'un de l'autre et leurs petites-amies qui riaient en les voyant faire. Echo venait de mettre un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Bellamy qui fit semblant d'avoir mal ce qui arracha un sourire à Lexa. Elle était heureuse pour le grand brun. Lincoln avait son bras fermement serré autour de la taille d'Octavia qui prenait appuie sur lui, et le jeune couple discutaient avec Raven et Kyle. La brune avait une main dans la poche arrière du jeans de son petit-ami tandis que celui-ci avait son bras autour de ses épaules. Lexa se dit qu'elle était chanceuse d'être aussi bien entourée, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur sa blonde, elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Elle se dit que l'année 2017 allait être merveilleuse.

* * *

Le mois de janvier avait rapidement passé et Lexa avait fait une surprise à Clarke.

Un matin, elle lui avait bandé les yeux et l'avait amené jusqu'à son garage. Lorsqu'elle détacha le bandeau Clarke put voir une moto, la même moto que Lexa avait achetée il y a quelques temps. La brune lui expliqua qu'elle avait réussi à passer son permis tandis qu'elle affichait un sourire radieux. Au début Clarke avait légèrement boudé, elle avait peur pour sa brune, mais celle-ci l'avait rassuré et lui avait proposé de faire un tour. La blonde avait refusé. Non pas qu'elle avait peur de la conduite de Lexa, mais elle avait peur de mal être positionnée ou de mal accompagnée les mouvements de la brune et prendre le risque d'avoir un accident. Elle avait prétexté vouloir le faire une prochaine fois, et elle savait bien que cette prochaine fois arriverait un jour où l'autre.

Et cette prochaine fois arriva fin janvier.

« Allez, Clarke, s'il te plait. Juste dix minutes, je suis certaine que tu vas adorer et je ferai vraiment attention, tu le sais » supplia Lexa.

Clarke se pinça les lèvres, elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas dire non très longtemps et surtout pas à cette bouille qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Ce qui était sûr c'est que Lexa savait user de ses charmes quand elle le voulait.

« Bon ok, mais dix minutes pas plus »

« Merci, merci, merci » répéta Lexa en déposant à chaque fois un baiser sur la bouche de Clarke qui se mit à rire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent dans le garage de la brune. Elle tendit un casque et un blouson à Clarke, tandis qu'elle-même enfilait sa veste et son casque. Elle se tourna vers Clarke qui essayait tant bien que mal d'attacher son casque alors Lexa vint à son secours et l'ajusta.

Elle ouvrit le garage, sortit sa moto, puis laissa Clarke sortir pour fermer la porte du garage. Lexa sourit et se tourna vers Clarke.

« Prête ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis bien obligée » répondit la blonde.

Lexa ria. Elle s''avança vers sa moto, puis fit appela la blonde.

« Allez viens »

La brune enjamba sa moto et fit signe à Clarke de monter.

« Mets tes pieds là » dit-elle en montrant les cales pieds, la blonde s'exécuta.

« Tu peux t'accrocher là » dit-elle en désignant des poignets, « Ou à moi, c'est comme tu le sens »

Instinctivement la blonde s'accrocha à elle. Lexa sourit, elle n'avait même pas démarré que déjà Clarke était collée à elle, mais ça ne la gênait en aucun cas, bien au contraire.

« Je vais démarrer, d'accord ? »

Clarke hocha de la tête en resserrant sa prise autour de la taille de la brune.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est bien te tenir à moi, et suivre mes mouvements. Comme quand on monte à cheval » expliqua-t-elle.

« J'ai jamais fait de cheval ! » répondit Clarke désemparée.

Lexa se retint de rire.

« Bon, t'es prête ? »

Clarke ne répondit pas, mais hocha difficilement de la tête. Lexa tourna la clef dans le contact, puis fit tourner un peu la poignée de l'accélérateur. Elle prit appuie sur son pied droit et rabattit la béquille. Elle passa la première vitesse et avança doucement pour quitter l'allée de sa maison et rejoindre la route.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre. Elle sentit Clarke hochait de la tête contre son propre casque.

Alors elle accéléra, à peine était-elle passée à 50 km/h qu'elle sentit sa blonde se serrer à elle ce qui la fit sourire. Elle respecta les limitations de vitesse et ne prit aucun risque. Et comme promis elle fit un simple tour d'une dizaine de minutes autour de son quartier avant de revenir chez elle. Elle s'arrêta dans l'allée et coupa le moteur avant de mettre la béquille.

« C'est bon tu peux descendre » dit-elle à la blonde qui s'exécuta. Lexa en fit de même et put voir sa petite-amie avoir du mal à défaire son casque.

Elle retira ses gants et alla l'aider. Une fois fait Clarke retira son casque et la brune en fit autant.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle avec précaution ayant peur que Clarke déteste ça.

« C'était génial ! » répondit la blonde avec un grand sourire, ce qui fit sourire Lexa à son tour.

« Vraiment ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ? »

« Non vraiment, la sensation du vent et tout. Et puis toutes les occasions pour être aussi près de toi sont bonnes à prendre » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil ce qui fit rougir Lexa.

* * *

Le mois de février débuta et Lexa appréhendait le retour d'Anya. Ça voulait dire que sa cousine allait bientôt partir pour sa mission de deux ans et qu'elle ne la reverrait certainement pas avant Noël.

Et malheureusement pour elle, l'arrivée d'Anya était pour ce jeudi soir, et déjà il était l'heure pour Lexa d'aller la chercher. Elle s'était proposée d'aller la récupérer à l'aéroport au lieu que la fausse blonde prenne un taxi. Lexa avait décidé de rater les cours du vendredi pour le passer avec Anya. Ainsi elles avaient passé la matinée à se balader, puis elles étaient allées manger au restaurant de leur ami Nyko pour ensuite rester dans un café de sorte à continuer à discuter et à rattraper le temps perdu.

En début de soirée Clarke et Raven passèrent chez la brune pour dire bonjour à Anya et lui souhaiter un bon voyage. C'est comme ça que les quatre jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans le salon de la jeune Woods. Jeune Woods qui avait répondu à un appel et était partie s'isoler dans sa chambre, alors que Clarke et Raven se retrouvaient qu'avec Anya.

« Alors le Kenya, tu n'as pas eu de problèmes ? » demanda Raven. Anya afficha un mince sourire.

« Non, et toi au garage ? » demanda la fausse blonde qui se rappela de leur conversation. Raven s'en rappela tout autant et lui rendit son sourire en lui répondant :

« Aucun problème capitaine »

Clarke secoua la tête de gauche à droite en voyant Raven imiter un salut militaire.

« Je crois que je vais aller voir si tout va bien, Lexa est un peu longue » déclara Clarke avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet.

Anya hocha de la tête. La blonde monta les escaliers et arriva dans la chambre de Lexa qui était assise devant son bureau son portable contre l'oreille, quand la brune vit sa petite-amie elle fit un grand sourire et tendit sa main vers elle. Clarke s'approcha et Lexa posa sa main sur son téléphone et l'éloigna un peu pour expliquer :

« C'est Echo qui me raconte son weekend avec Bellamy, je préférerais être sourde. Tu veux écouter ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire complice. Clarke posa une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire et acquiesça de la tête. Lexa lui sourit et appuya sur la touche du haut-parleur, et Clarke s'installa sur ses cuisses.

Au rez-de-chaussée un silence s'était installé jusqu'à ce que Raven le rompe.

« Alors t'as prévu quoi pour ce weekend ? »

« Pas grand-chose, je vais surtout passer du temps avec Lexa » expliqua la fausse blonde. « Et toi ? »

« Rien de spécial non plus, hormis demain soir à 21 heures je suis supposée aller à un concert au Cargo, mais au final je crois que je ne vais pas y aller » répondit Raven. Anya la regarda quelques secondes intriguée se souvenant du jour de Noël où elle avait reçu des places de concert pour ce mois-ci. Alors elle lui demanda :

« Je croyais que c'était pour Kyle et toi, vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? » demanda la fausse blonde, avec une pointe de curiosité dans sa voix malgré elle.

« Si, si » répondit la brune mal à l'aise, « Mais Kyle n'est pas très fan de ce groupe, alors y aller seule c'est pas génial » rajouta-t-elle. Puis elle leva les yeux avec une idée visible dans son regard, « Ça te dirait ? ».

Anya fut prise au dépourvu et quand la petite brune vit la surprise dans le regard de la fausse blonde, elle ajouta aussi tôt :

« 'Fin si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave, c'était juste une idée comme ça. »

Anya scruta Raven de ses yeux bridés avant de peser le pour et le contre dans sa tête. Entre son cœur et sa raison.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et garda un visage fermé avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'apprêter à refuser, mais quand elle vit le regard de la brune qui semblait avoir compris son refus elle s'entendit dire :

« Si tu connais personne d'autre qui veut y aller, je veux bien »

Raven autant qu'Anya furent surprises de la réponse.

« Ah.. Heu.. Cool, je te dirai ça alors » balbutia Raven, ce qui arracha un sourire à la plus âgée.

« Tu m'as déjà dit quand et où c'était, Raven » commenta Anya en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

« Ah oui, je suis bête, j'avais oublié » déclara la brune en se frappant la tête de la paume de sa main.

Raven sentit ses joues chauffer et elle remercia le ciel lorsqu'elle vit Clarke et Lexa arriver.

Elles continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Clarke et Raven ne rentrent chez elles.

Clarke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Attends, t'as invité Anya à ton concert, et elle a dit oui » répéta-t-elle pour la dixième fois.

« Quoi c'est si improbable que ça ? Personne d'entre vous n'aime ce groupe et j'ai pas envie d'y aller seule. Et quand j'en ai parlé à Anya l'idée m'est venue et je lui ai proposé c'est tout ! » argumenta Raven qui avait élevé la voix.

La blonde avait toujours ses sourcils froncés, elle n'en revenait pas. La brune roula des yeux et partit dans sa chambre. Clarke essaya de comprendre pourquoi Raven s'était autant énervée, mais elle préféra abandonner et aller parler à la brune quand celle-ci se sera calmée.

Le samedi soir arriva et Anya et Raven avaient convenu que la fausse blonde viendrait chercher Raven chez elle. Anya vit la petite brune arriver en mini short noir avec un haut à bretelles kaki, et elle ne put s'empêcher de la reluquer avant de secouer sa tête et de se concentrer. La plus jeune arriva et entra dans la voiture en frissonnant. Anya leva les yeux au ciel et alluma le chauffage.

« Tu sais qu'on est en février ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à s'engager sur la route.

« Tu es déjà allée au Cargo ? » demanda la brune.

« Oui, quand j'étais au lycée ici, pourquoi ? » demanda Anya confuse.

« Tu te souviens à quel point il faisait chaud ? »

« En effet » répondit la fausse blonde en se remémorant ses soirées lycéennes qui semblaient remonter à des années alors qu'elle avait quitté le lycée il y a seulement quatre ans. C'est bien pour cela qu'elle avait mis une robe légère, mais avait tout de même un perfecto par-dessus. Elle avait voulu répondre à la petite brune que les vestiaires existaient mais elle ne préféra rien dire.

Le Cargo était une petite salle de concert, où plusieurs groupes de différents horizons musicaux se produisaient. Ce soir là, c'était un groupe portoricain de reggaeton que Raven adorait. Elle pouvait comprendre que peu de gens aimaient ce genre de musiques parce que c'était toujours associé à des clips vidéo où les femmes dansaient en maillot de bain de façon vulgaire ou alors c'était le tube de l'été qui était aussitôt oublié. Mais la danse et en particulier le reggaeton faisait parti de la culture de nombreux latinos y compris Raven, qui dansait sur ce type de musiques depuis petite. Ses parents avaient beau ne pas s'occuper d'elle, elle vivait dans un quartier où il y avait beaucoup de familles d'immigrés de l'Amérique latine et elle était donc immergée dans cette culture depuis sa naissance.

Anya pouvait sentir l'impatiente de la brune ce qui la faisait sourire intérieurement. Elles arrivèrent rapidement devant la salle où Anya se gara sur le parking. Quand elles passèrent l'entrée la fausse blonde ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'est la première fois qu'elle rentrait au Cargo en étant majeure et que depuis tout ce temps ils ne vérifiaient toujours pas les cartes d'identité. La scène se trouvait à l'opposée de l'entrée, les artistes n'étaient pas encore sur scène, mais un groupe faisait la première partie, tandis que la salle commençait déjà à se remplir.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda Anya.

« Quoi ? » demanda Raven qui n'entendait pas à cause de la musique et du bruit ambiant.

Anya soupira et se pencha à son oreille pour répéter sa question. Raven hocha de la tête.

« Tu veux boire quoi ? » demanda la fausse blonde. La brune haussa des épaules.

« Comme tu veux »

Anya se redressa et s'avança vers le bar suivie de la petite brune. Elle commanda et quelques minutes plus tard elle tendit une bière à l'hispanique qui la remercia. Elles trinquèrent et restèrent près du bar en regardant en direction de la piste de danse, où plusieurs personnes avaient déjà commencé à danser. Raven détacha ses yeux des musiciens pour regarder la fausse blonde à la dérobée. Ses cheveux cascadaient naturellement le long de son visage ce qui lui donnait un air sauvage et mystérieux. Ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés, ses yeux bridés qui donnaient l'impression de percer l'âme de quiconque qui osait les fixer, son nez long et fin, et ses lèvres parfaitement symétriques. Ses yeux descendirent sur le corps fin et longiligne de la fausse blonde qui était finement musclée. Quand les yeux de Raven firent le chemin inverse elle croisa le regard d'Anya sur elle et ne sut quoi faire, alors ayant trouvé la plus brillante des idées elle fit semblant de fixer un point puis de se frotter l'œil.

« Ça va ? » demanda Anya.

« Oui, oui, j'ai juste un truc dans l'œil, j'arrive pas à… Ah c'est bon, ça y est ! » déclara Raven en essayant d'afficher un large sourire alors qu'elle sentait sa peau brûler tellement elle avait honte. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Anya la troublait autant.

Elles continuèrent de regarder les musiciens et la foule qui commençait à se former. Quelques minutes plus tard elles finirent leurs verres et le groupe de la première partie salua le public et partit. Raven afficha un grand sourire et attrapa la main d'Anya pour la tirer à travers la foule. Celle-ci fut surprise mais suivit la petite brune jusqu'à arriver à la place que Raven avait choisi. Les musiciens montèrent sur scène et furent acclamer par le public autant que par l'hispanique qu'Anya regardait avec un sourire. Le bonheur de Raven était communicateur. Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer et tout le monde se mit à danser, que ce soit en couple ou entre amis. La petite brune se mit à danser en fermant les yeux par moment pour juste ressentir la musique. Anya se dit qu'il y avait beau avoir des incroyables danseurs dans cette salle, Raven semblait être une des seules qui ne s'auto-regardait pas danser et qui appréciait juste la musique en dansant sur le rythme de celle-ci. Anya ne savait pas vraiment danser sur ce genre de musiques, alors ses mouvements de danse étaient assez discrets. Au bout de deux ou trois musiques Raven lui attrapa les mains et se rapprocha d'elle ce qui eut le don de raidir chaque cellule du corps d'Anya.

« Allez Anya ne soit pas aussi coincée, amuse-toi ! » déclara Raven.

La petite brune adressa un sourire confiant à la fausse blonde qui décida de s'avancer un peu plus. Raven s'approcha d'elle et lui dit à l'oreille :

« Ferme les yeux, écoute la musique, et laisse ton corps s'exprimer »

Anya ne put que sourire en entendant les conseils de Raven, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait pu observer. Alors elle obéit au plus grand plaisir de la brune qui bougeait avec aisance. Anya était plus détendue et commencer à s'amuser, elle passa les mains dans ses cheveux et Raven s'arrêta pour l'admirer. Cette fille la fascinait. Elle se remit à danser, et quelques minutes passèrent. Une nouvelle musique se fit entendre et l'hispanique afficha un large sourire.

« C'est ma chanson préféré ! » s'écria Raven ce qui fit rouvrir les yeux de la fausse blonde.

Elle regarda la petite brune se mettre à danser, et sa bouche s'ouvrit et elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter pour battre encore plus fort. Raven avait un déhanché à tomber, et chacun de ses pas étaient gracieux. A un moment ses cheveux volèrent et une pensée traversa l'esprit d'Anya : cette fille est sexy, tout chez elle l'était. Elle sortit de sa transe et interpella Raven.

« Je vais prendre l'air, bouge pas »

« Non attends je viens avec toi » déclara Raven en retenant Anya.

Celle-ci se pinça les lèvres et attendit la petite brune qui la suivit jusqu'à la cour extérieure qui faisait également office de fumoir.

« Ça va, ça te plait ? » demanda Raven anxieuse. Elle ne savait pas si Anya appréciait la soirée.

« Oui, oui. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas sortie, c'est tout »

Et c'était la vérité. Elle avait beau avoir seulement 22 ans, elle préférait passer des soirées avec ces collègues de travail autour d'un verre, plutôt que d'aller danser, alors qu'elle aimait ça pourtant. Peut-être qu'elle n'était tout simplement plus habituée.

« Salut, je t'ai vu danser, t'es incroyable ! » déclara un jeune homme à l'attention de Raven.

Celle-ci eut un sourire gêné. « Merci » répondit-elle.

« Non, vraiment. Je peux t'offrir un verre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, merci. Je suis avec une amie » répondit l'hispanique en désignant Anya. Le jeune homme regarda Anya de haut en bas avant de sourire.

« Mais je peux vous payer un verre à toutes les deux » dit-il avec un sourire charmeur, puis en reposant ses yeux sur Raven pour attendre sa réponse.

Anya sentit sa mâchoire se contracter de plus en plus. Elle n'avait pas vraiment appréciait le regard auquel elle avait eu droit mais encore moins celui qui était adressé à Raven. Sous le coup de l'impulsion elle se rapprocha de Raven et se posta légèrement en avant de la brune.

« Elle t'a dit _non, merci_. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

« Je l'ai vu danser toute seule, j'ai voulu lui dire qu'elle dansait bien et l'inviter à prendre un verre, c'est tout » se justifia-t-il.

« Elle est avec moi » répondit Anya d'un ton glacial. Elle se rendit compte du double sens de sa phrase quand le regarde du jeune homme passa tour à tour entre Raven et elle. Elle eut envie de se mettre une gifle mentale, elle voulait simplement dire que Raven n'était pas seule, abandonnée, sur la piste de danse. Mais c'était déjà trop tard de toute façon, alors elle prit la main de Raven et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la salle. La brune n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, prise de cours par les événements, elle se retrouva devant le bar menée par Anya.

« Une autre bière, ou autre chose ? » demanda Anya à son oreille de but en blanc.

Raven acquiesça simplement de la tête et voulut payer alors elle sortit sa carte bancaire de sa poche mais la fausse blonde s'approcha de son oreille pour lui dire :

« Tu m'as invité, je peux au moins t'offrir un verre »

Raven lui fit un petit sourire. A l'origine c'était plus Anya qui lui faisait un cadeau de venir, sinon la brune ne serait jamais venue toute seule, surtout si c'était pour se faire embêter toutes les cinq minutes.

Anya tendit une bière à Raven qu'elle attrapa et attendit que la fausse blonde soit servie. Mais en plus de sa bière, la serveuse apporta trois shooter.

Anya en posant un devant Raven et garda les deux autres pour elle. L'hispanique fronça les sourcils.

« Un pour toi, deux pour moi » expliqua la plus âgée en essayant de se faire entendre.

La petite brune sourit, et attrapa le verre qu'elle leva vers Anya.

« Arriba » dit-elle, puis attendit qu'Anya répète après elle, ce qu'elle fit.

« Abajo » dit-elle, « Al centro » continua Raven suivit de la fausse blonde. Puis elle passa son bras autour de celui d'Anya de sorte à les croiser puis lui fit un sourire confiant en voyant la fausse blonde prise au dépourvu, puis qui comprit l'intention de la brune.

« Y adentro ! » dit-elle avant de boire cul sec son verre. Anya en fit de même et sourit en voyant le visage de Raven transpirer de joie.

La fausse blonde but son deuxième shooter, puis elles terminèrent leurs bières assez rapidement avant de retourner danser.

Anya sentit la chaleur de l'alcool en elle et cette fois-ci elle essaya d'appliquer les conseils de Raven. Elle se détendit encore plus, oubliant le reste. Elle avait raison, elle était juste un peu rouillée. La brune lui faisait un large sourire, voyant qu'Anya semblait plus à l'aise, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle musique débuta et qu'à peine les premières notes jouées, beaucoup de personnes commencèrent à se rapprocher et à danser avec leur partenaire. Raven sourit, en voyant le regard perdu d'Anya, puis lui tendit la main. Elle réitéra son geste puis l'accompagna de mains jointes jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la fausse blonde accepte.

Raven la tira à elle, laissant un espace d'une vingtaine de centimètre entre elles. Anya était crispée et ne bougeait pas ce qui fit rire la brune. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui dit à l'oreille :

« C'est juste une danse Anya, tu ne vas pas mourir ! Et je ne vais pas danser toute seule », mais au lieu de se repositionner elle plaça une main sur la taille de la fausse blonde et la rapprocha d'elle.

Anya put voir toutes les personnes autour d'elle danser des collé-serrés et la musique avait l'air de seulement débuter. Elle reposa ses yeux sur la petite brune qui lui lançait un regard implorant, alors elle prit une profonde inspiration et essaya d'oublier que c'était Raven en face d'elle et commença à danser doucement. La brune afficha un sourire et secoua la tête avant d'attraper les mains d'Anya et de les poser elle-même sur ses hanches, puis elle alla joindre les siennes derrière la nuque de la fausse blonde qui se laissa faire, se prenant doucement au jeu. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres et une des cuisses nues de la brune se déplaça légèrement entre les cuisses d'Anya dont la robe légère laisser facilement place à la jambe bronzée de la brune. Celle-ci entama un mouvement de bassin régulier sur lequel se cala Anya. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux de la brune qui pétillaient. Anya lui rendit son regard, elle s'amusait vraiment, et pendant quelques minutes elle oublia sa conscience. Sentant Anya plus à l'aise, Raven continua ses mouvements sur le rythme de la musique, puis elle détacha ses mains de la fausse blonde pour se tourner et se coller contre elle. Elle récupéra les mains de la fausse blonde et les replaça sur ses hanches. Anya sentit la peau de Raven sous ses mains, de toute évidence à chaque fois que la brune levait les bras son débardeur remonté. La fausse blonde dut prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer puis se mit à suivre de nouveau le rythme de cette jeune fille qui lui faisait faire des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu prévoir. A chaque fois que le bassin de Raven basculait contre elle, le bas ventre d'Anya s'enflammait que plus. Les cheveux bruns lui chatouillaient le nez et elle pouvait sentir le parfum fleuri du shampoing de la brune. Et à chaque mouvement ses mains glissés sur la peau nue de l'hispanique. La brune posa ses mains sur les siennes et les tira sur son ventre plat également nu. Anya sentit ses joues brûler, mais elle essaya d'en faire abstraction tant bien que mal. Elles dansèrent pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que Raven se retourne face à Anya et pose ses mains sur les hanches de la fausse blonde avant de lentement descendre vers le sol tandis que ses mains glissèrent sur les cuisses de la fausse blonde. Le regard de la plus âgée suivit Raven dans sa descente et son cœur se stoppa, il faisait définitivement trop chaud dans cette salle. La brune remonta et lui adressa un grand sourire, avant de se coller à elle de nouveau. Elles terminèrent dans la même position qu'elles avaient débuté jusqu'à la fin de la musique. Les mains d'Anya sur les hanches de Raven qui avait ses bras autour du cou de la fausse blonde et la cuisse nue de l'hispanique entre celles de la plus âgée sur ce rythme plus que tendancieux.

La musique se termina et Anya s'écarta rapidement d'elle, mais Raven la serra dans ses bras.

« Merci, Anya » lui dit-elle à l'oreille.

Raven savait que tout ça n'était pas la tasse de thé d'Anya mais elle avait fait l'effort de danser et la brune avait été surprise de voir qu'au bout d'un moment la fausse blonde semblait s'être libérée de sa conscience. Et Raven avait aimé découvrir cette nouvelle facette d'Anya, elle avait aimé danser avec elle, et malgré l'assurance qu'elle avait pu montrer, elle était pétrifiée. Danser un collé-serré avec son copain ou une de ses amies ne lui posait aucun problème, avec un inconnu ça lui était déjà arrivé et ça l'avait amusée. Par contre danser avec quelqu'un dont elle n'est pas suffisamment proche pour savoir si elle avait le droit de la qualifiée d'amie comme elle avait pu le faire un peu plus tôt, mais qui néanmoins n'était pas une inconnue, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Et pour dire la vérité, autant elle avait eu peur au départ, autant sentir Anya aussi proche d'elle lui avait redonné toute sa confiance en elle, et il y a encore trois heures elle n'aurait jamais cru un jour partager une danse aussi intense avec la fausse blonde.

Raven se détacha de leur étreinte puis lui dit :

« Tu veux qu'on y aille ? »

Anya fronça les sourcils, « Mais c'est pas fini » répondit la fausse blonde.

« Tu as suffisamment souffert comme ça et puis je me suis bien amusée » expliqua Raven en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour se faire entendre.

Au même moment quelqu'un la bouscula et la brune se fit pousser sur Anya qui la rattrapa de justesse. Elles restèrent une fraction de seconde dans cette position qui leur sembla durer une éternité, leur visage à peine séparé de cinq centimètres. Raven put sentir le souffle d'Anya sur sa peau. Elle déglutit et se mit à rougir quand elle se rendit compte de sa pensée et se redressa aussitôt. Elles furent mal à l'aise pendant une longue minute, puis décidèrent de rentrer.

Anya avait des centaines de pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit tout comme Raven. Elles arrivèrent bien trop rapidement à son goût devant la maison des Griffin. Elle se gara et coupa le moteur.

« C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit avant longtemps » déclara Raven d'une voix incertaine.

Elle détestait les au revoir, mais qui les aimait ?

« Oui, mais faut que vous arrêtiez de croire que je vais disparaître pendant deux ans. Je reviendrais voir Lexa pour les fêtes de famille, donc on se verra » répondit Anya avec un fin sourire. Tellement de mots lui venaient en tête, mots qu'elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à prononcer, parce qu'elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien.

« Merci encore de m'avoir accompagné, je crois que j'aurai vraiment regretté de pas y être allée. »

« T'aurais certainement pu trouver meilleure compagnie » répondit Anya en passant une main dans ses cheveux mal à l'aise tout en fuyant le regard de Raven.

La brune eut pour réflexe de poser sa main sur la joue d'Anya pour que celle-ci la regarde. Ce simple contact fit sursauter la fausse blonde, alors qu'une demi-heure plutôt ces mêmes mains se baladaient sur ses cuisses, sa taille, son cou… en repensant à ce moment, elle sentit une chaleur se répandre dans son corps et elle ferma les yeux pour chasser tous ses souvenirs. Quand elle les rouvrit la main de la brune était toujours sur sa joue et les yeux noisette la fixaient, l'attendant. Raven lui sourit puis lui dit :

« J'ai passé une merveille soirée, et je n'aurai pas pu rêver mieux, Anya. Merci »

La concernée déglutit puis répondit :

« Moi aussi, depuis longtemps »

Il y eut un flottement, durant lequel la même idée traversa leur esprit, puis ce moment disparut et cette idée avec. Anya se redressa et Raven baissa sa main puis se rassit correctement sur son siège.

« Alors, travaille bien au Cambodge, et si jamais tu as le temps, et du réseau, envoie-moi un message pour me dire que tu vas bien » déclara Raven avec un petit sourire.

« Promis » répondit Anya avec un sourire sincère avant que la brune pose sa main sur la poignée de la portière et ne l'ouvre. Elle sortir puis baissa la tête pour regarder une dernière fois Anya. Leurs yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation de leurs homologues, elles restèrent comme ça durant un long moment, avant que Raven ne cligne des yeux et se reconnecte à la réalité.

« Bon voyage Anya »

Celle-ci lui fit un léger sourire emprunt de tristesse, et Raven ferma la portière. Elle commença à marcher doucement vers sa maison et elle entendit la voiture d'Anya démarrer. Elle se tourna et vit la ford mustang partir. Elle resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus dans son champ de vision. Elle lâcha un soupir et traina des pieds jusqu'à la porte.

* * *

 **Oui ma chanson préférée est Valérie et oui j'aime le reggaeton et non c'est pas un truc de p*** faites-en pendant 4 heures vous verrez que c'est de la danse et pas juste trémousser son c*l (petit coup de gueule bonjour... sorry).**

 **Alors, beaucoup de Clexa je suppose que certains seront contents, notamment le weekend camping ! Petits moments : camping, Raven qui se transforme en ninja, le retour de Becca avec sa bonne nouvelle : LEXA RESTEEEEEEEUH ! (pardon), puis le nouvel an avec le petit moment de jalousie, et la vengeance des deux acolytes, puis le petit moment drôle avec la moto (ou du moins qui m'a fait rire), puis toute la partie Ranya (j'ai appris le nom de leur ship, merci à vous) et oui toujours pas vraiment d'évolution entre elles, mais avouez que le fait d'imaginer Anya danser est juste génialissime et non vous ne pouvez pas me taper hormis par la pensée… Moi aussi je vous aime ! Dites-moi ce qui vous a plu et déplu :)**

 **Je me dis j'aurai juste aimé voir dans the 100 au moins une scène Anya/Lexa, parce que rien que la réaction de Lexa quand Clarke lui a donné la mèche de cheveux d'Anya était assez épique, et on pouvait voir à quel point Anya comptait pour elle… Alors au lieu de Titus et de ses foutus conseils (L'amour est une faiblesse) j'aurai bien aimé avoir l'avis d'Anya, voilà voilà.**

 **Précisions** **: J'ai relu le début de ma ff, et juste parce que je suis d'une stupidité à toute épreuve, on va dire qu'ils habitent à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Et qu'ils sont dans le quartier de Polis d'où le nom de leur lycée, parce que sinon il y a un ENORME faux-raccord si je peux dire ça comme ça. Et petit rappel, j'ai pris le système scolaire américain. Donc les filles sont en deuxième année, et dans deux ans elles ont donc 18 ans et leur diplôme. Tandis que Lincoln, Bellamy et Kyle sont en dernière année. Voilà voilà.**

 **DONC : je ne vous embête pas plus, bonne semaine, et à la prochaine pour certainement le dernier chapitre de cette partie. Alors petit vote, j'appelle TOUT LE MONDE pour me répondre haha ! J'ai bien pris en compte les quelques réponses que j'ai eu. Pour la suite : je fais une nouvelle ff avec le même nom + partie 2, ou je le mets à la suite ? A vous de voir, moi je m'en fous ^^**

 **Juste petit remerciement de m'avoir accompagné jusque là, je vous avoue que vos messages me mettent du baume au cœur à chaque fois, c'était un très beau cadeau de Noël, alors merci !**

* * *

 **Guest5** **: Coucou ! Je te souhaite une bonne année :) Alors, j'avoue que je n'avais pas remarqué, mais y a toujours un truc que j'ajoute qui casse l'ambiance ^^ (je calque peut-être un peu trop sur mes repas de famille haha), mais comme tu peux le voir le nouvel an s'est très bien passé ! Et oui, bien joué ! La deuxième partie se passera après le lycée donc quand ils seront à la fac ! En fait c'est qu'en écrivant un truc (no spoil) j'ai de suite imaginé une suite et donc je me suis retrouvée avec une ellipse de deux ans haha, j'ai juste des idées pour le moment mais il y a de quoi faire. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura tout aussi plu ! Bisouuus**

 **Eva (guest)** **: Holàà ! Trop mimi, mais faut dormir la nuit, tu sais ) Haha j'ai peut-être effectivement abusé pour les cadeaux, mais avec mes potes ont fait souvent des cadeaux groupés histoire de trouver des trucs cools, je comprends ton envie de vouloir les même ) Heureuse du camping ? ^^ C'était pas trèèès long je le reconnais, juste histoire qu'elles s'échappent durant deux jours. Encore merci de toujours être présente, bonne année !**

 **Momo** **: Salut ! Hihi merci, je fais aussi vite que possible ) merci d'avoir répondu haha, je fais encore un petit sondage, mais je penche pour ton avis :) bonne année (un peu en retard), bisous !**

 **Fanfic100** **: Hello, trop gentil ^^ merci beaucoup pour le nom du ship aussi… J'étais perdue, et tout le monde le connaissait en plus, breeef, merci d'avoir pris le temps de poser un petit commentaire (et gentil en plus !), bonne année, bisous :)**

* * *

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	26. Epilogue

**Hello les Loulous !**

 _Avant tout prenez-le temps de lire ce que j'ai à vous dire ici comme en bas (NEED YOU !)._

 **Que d'émotions ! Dernier chapitre de cette partie…** **En 7 mois « d'aventure » je suis heureuse que vous ayez suivi cette ff, d'avoir laissé des petits commentaires encourageants, de l'avoir mis en favori ou de l'avoir suivi et surtout d'être présent pour chaque chapitre et continuer à la lire. Je n'aurai jamais cru arriver jusque là et c'est grâce à vous ! Et de même je n'aurai jamais cru au début avoir autant d'idées pour faire une ff aussi longue.** **J'ai écrit 459 pages, je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte, je sais qu'il y a plein de ff beaucoup plus longues, mais me dire que** _ **moi**_ **j'au réussi à autant écrire ça me choque,** **du coup j'imagine pas combien doit faire de pages la saga d'HP (oui je suis fan… Faut dire que j'ai grandi avec et vu comme c'est parti j'en ai encore pour un bout de temps ! - Ovation pour J.K Rowling).**

 **PS** **: Je sais que ce chapitre est en accéléré niveau temps, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un chapitre, plus une conclusion, et surtout qui permet d'amorcer la suite donc voilà voilà ^^**

 **Ah et pour ceux qui veulent du Rating M vous allez être servi (je pense), et pour les autres je suis désolée, si vous ne voulez pas lire ce passage, je vous conseille donc de faire défiler quand vous voyez la chose arriver, jusqu'à voir la « ligne » pour les coupures de parties ^^**

 **On se retrouve en bas mes jeunes amis.**

* * *

 _ **« And so, she decided to start living the life she'd imagined.**_ _ **And in that moment, she swears they were infinite. »**_

 **Pseudo-Epilogue**

Anya était repartie, et la saint Valentin arriva. Clarke avait tout prévu et avait réussi à convaincre Lexa, non sans difficultés, de la laisser faire. La blonde voulait lui faire plaisir, et voulait surtout que pour une fois Lexa n'ait rien à gérer. Elles étaient chanceuses, cette année la saint Valentin tombée un samedi et c'est ainsi qu'en début d'après-midi Clarke alla chercher Lexa en voiture. Tout du long, elle conduisit sans indiquer leur destination, malgré les questions de la brune.

« Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre » répondit la blonde en sachant très bien que Lexa allait râler, ce qui ne rata pas.

« Très drôle » commenta la brune.

« Moi aussi je t'aime » répondit Clarke avec un clin d'œil.

Le seul indice que la blonde avait donné à sa petite-amie était de prendre un bonnet, une écharpe et des gants. Mais la brune comprit très vite où elles étaient, quand la blonde se gara. Elle esquissa un grand sourire ce qui fit rire Clarke, contente que ça plaise à sa brune.

« Allez, c'est parti ! » déclara la blonde en sortant de sa voiture.

Très vite, le jeune couple se retrouva sur la glace, au plus grand bonheur de Lexa. Clarke l'admirait, elle trouvait la brune trop mignonne avec son bonnet chiné et sa petite frimousse qui la rajeunissait.

« Viens, Clarke » appela Lexa, qui faisait quelques glissades devant la blonde. Celle-ci sortit de sa contemplation et cligna des yeux avant de partir rejoindre sa brune.

Lexa attrapa sa main et se mit à patiner entraînant la blonde. Clarke se mit à rire et finit par rattraper la brune pour patiner à ses côtés. Elles s'amusèrent beaucoup et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire à chaque fois qu'elles voyaient quelqu'un tomber. Mais elles arrêtèrent très vite de se moquer, quand Lexa s'arrêta voulant embrasser sa blonde et que celle-ci lui rentra dedans de plein fouet. Lexa essaya de la rattraper, mais en vain. Elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux au sol et se mirent à rire de plus belle, après tout elles n'avaient rien de cassé et c'était le plus important. Lexa se leva en première et tendit sa main pour aider la blonde à se relever. Elles étaient essoufflées et Lexa se rapprocha du bord pour s'accouder, suivi de Clarke.

« Je suis morte » déclara la blonde en reprenant son souffle.

« On va prendre un café ? » demanda la brune en prenant doucement la main de sa petite-amie.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, et Lexa lui vola un baiser avant de partir vers la sortie sans l'attendre ce qui fit rire la blonde. Sa petite-amie pouvait autant être très mature qu'enfantine. Et elle adorait ça.

Ainsi, elles quittèrent la glace et partirent au café de la patinoire pour se prendre un chocolat chaud pour la blonde et un cappuccino pour la brune.

« Quoi ? » demanda Clarke avec un froncement de sourcils alors que Lexa la regardait avec un sourire amusé.

« T'en as de partout » répondit Lexa en désignant la bouche de Clarke. En effet du chocolat recouvrait le haut de ses lèvres ainsi que ses commissures. La blonde lui tira la langue, puis prit une serviette pour s'essuyer. Lexa l'aurait bien fait, mais elle était trop loin de sa petite-amie. Cependant elle tendit sa main sur la table et attrapa celle de Clarke qu'elle caressa affectueusement.

« Merci » dit-elle tout bas.

Clarke lui fit un tendre sourire, puis lui répondit :

« De rien. Mais ce n'était que le début »

La brune plissa les yeux, intriguée. Alors Clarke gloussa et lui dit :

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça ? »

Lexa haussa les épaules, elle avait passé un excellent après-midi, et dès qu'elle pouvait passer du temps avec sa blonde ça lui convenait parfaitement. Clarke secoua sa tête.

« Je te ramène chez toi, tu te changes, et je viendrais te chercher vers 20 heures »

Lexa voulut lui poser une question, mais Clarke la fit taire.

« Chuuuut… Pas de question belle brune »

La fameuse brune sourit à ce surnom, ce qui fit rire Clarke. Et comme promis, Clarke déposa sa petite-amie, puis rentra chez elle. Il était 18 heures, et elle avait donc le temps de se préparer, ayant déjà prévu ses vêtements. Elle partit se doucher, puis décida de légèrement boucler ses cheveux, en accentuant encore plus sur ses boucles naturelles. Elle se fit un regard charbonneux de sorte à ce qu'on voit que ses grands yeux bleus. Elle termina par un léger rouge à lèvres dans les mêmes tons que ses lèvres, puis partit s'habiller. Elle glissa sa robe le long de son corps, mais un problème s'imposa. Elle n'arrivait pas à remonter la fermeture éclair jusqu'en haut. Elle souffla et alla toquer à la porte de la chambre de Raven. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte en sous-vêtements, et semblait avoir couru de partout.

Clarke se pinça les lèvres et la regarda de haut en bas.

« Mate pas » déclara Raven avec humour.

« Je suis sûre que Kyle va adorer » commenta la blonde.

« J'espère bien ! » répondit la petite brune, avant de lever un sourcil en se demandant quel était le problème de Clarke.

« Ah oui, ma robe, tu peux m'aider ? » demanda la blonde.

Raven hocha la tête et lui fit un signe pour que Clarke se tourne. Celle-ci s'exécuta, et la brune ferma sa robe. La blonde se retourna et passa ses mains le long de sa robe pour la lisser.

« T'es superbe » déclara Raven avec un sourire.

« Merci » répondit Clarke, « Toi aussi, enfin de ce que je vois » ajouta la blonde dans un rire.

Raven roula des yeux avant de se joindre à sa meilleure-amie et de se mettre à rire.

« Bon, faut que je finisse de me préparer avant que Kyle arrive, bonne soirée Clarkie » déclara-t-elle.

La blonde voulut faire une remarque sur le surnom employé par son amie, puis se retint. Elle sourit à la place et répondit :

« A toi aussi, Rav' »

La brune lui fit un clin d'œil et ferma sa porte.

Clarke retourna dans sa chambre et se regarda dans son miroir. Cheveux _fait_ , maquillage _fait_ , vêtements _fait_. Elle alla prendre une paire de talons et revint dans sa chambre. Elle les mit et se regarda encore une fois. Elle attrapa la bague que Lexa lui avait offerte dans sa boite à bijoux et la passa à son doigt. Satisfaite du résultat, elle sourit et alla vers son placard pour sortir un gros sac. Elle vérifia le contenu puis attrapa son sac à main, son manteau, passa par la cuisine et partit. Il était 19h00, elle était dans les temps. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle se gara et aller chercher sa commande, avant de rejoindre sa voiture et de partir en direction de chez sa brune.

Lexa était prête, et regardait son téléphone avec angoisse. Elle avait toujours une petite appréhension quand elle ne savait pas ce qui était prévu. Elle avait toujours aimé avoir le contrôle sur tout et Clarke avait le don de la chambouler. Elle vit à travers la fenêtre de la lumière et se douta qu'il s'agissait de la voiture de la blonde. Elle se leva, mit son manteau, prit son sac ainsi que le cadeau pour Clarke. Elle alla vers la porte et entendit la blonde toquer ce qui la fit sourire.

Elle ouvra rapidement la porte et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde qui répondit à son baiser. Elles s'étaient quittées il y a peu, mais elles se manquaient déjà.

« Prête ? » demanda Clarke. La brune acquiesça de la tête et verrouilla la porte.

La blonde regarda Lexa, elle pouvait voir que celle-ci portait une longue robe noire, mais son manteau fermé cachait le reste.

Clarke démarra et regarda discrètement Lexa qui semblait poser ses yeux de partout pour deviner où elles allaient, la blonde rit intérieurement et alluma la radio, puis baissa le volume pour seulement laisser un fond sonore. La brune pouvait voir qu'elles s'éloignaient du centre de Polis pour monter en altitude.

« Ça va ? » demanda Clarke. Lexa hocha de la tête.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de demander où on va, alors je préfère ne rien dire, je ne veux pas me faire engueuler » dit-elle en haussant des épaules telle une enfant.

« Mhm oui, sinon je serai obligée de te punir » répondit Clarke avec un regard plein de sous-entendus. Lexa ouvrit sa bouche puis la referma ne trouvant rien à dire, avant qu'une idée lui traverse l'esprit. Elle afficha un grand sourire, fière de sa trouvaille et demanda :

« On va où ? »

Sa réponse eut le don de faire partir en fou rire la blonde qui eut du mal à reprendre son souffle.

« On est bientôt arrivé » finit-elle par dire.

La blonde longea un chemin de terre avant de finalement tourner à droite et se gara devant un grand bâtiment de forme cyclique perdu dans la nature. La brune fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elles étaient.

Clarke descendit, et Lexa en fit de même en n'oubliant pas son sac. La blonde attrapa les siens et arriva rapidement devant une porte vitrée, suivi de sa petite-amie.

« Tu m'attends ici, cinq minutes, ok ? » demanda la blonde.

Lexa acquiesça. Elle essayait déjà de lire les écriteaux sur la porte vitrée. Clarke secoua la tête et sortit un trousseau de clefs de sa poche pour déverrouiller la porte.

« Je reviens vite » dit-elle, avant de fermer derrière elle.

La brune se rapprocha de la porte, mais avec l'obscurité elle ne voyait rien à travers. Elle patienta alors sagement jusqu'à ce que Clarke revienne.

« Tu peux venir » déclara la blonde qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. « Attends » appela-t-elle, alors que Lexa s'avançait déjà. Elle passa derrière la brune et sortit un foulard de la poche de son manteau. Lexa soupira mais se laissa faire.

Clarke attrapa ses mains et la guida, lui indiquant par endroit le chemin à suivre, jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivèrent dans la pièce souhaitée.

« C'est bon » dit-elle.

« Je peux l'enlever ? » demanda Lexa pour être sûre.

« Oui » confirma Clarke.

Lexa détacha le foulard et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était ébahie par ce qui l'entourait et son silence commença à faire stresser la blonde qui avait des doutes sur son idée.

« Je me suis dit que toi et moi on aime beaucoup le ciel et les étoiles et que ça pouvait être une bonne idée, non ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Lexa continua d'observer la salle avant de se tourner vers Clarke.

« Mais, comment tu.. ? » commença Lexa, mais la blonde la coupa sachant où la brune voulait en venir.

« Mon père connaissait un des ingénieurs qui travaille ici, alors j'ai demandé à ma mère de l'appeler. Bref, il a été d'accord pour nous laisser la soirée » expliqua Clarke rapidement.

« Ça te plait ? » se risqua-t-elle à demander.

Lexa se tourna vers elle, « C'est incroyable Clarke ! »

La concernée afficha un large sourire, heureuse que ça plaise à sa brune.

« Viens » dit-elle en attrapant la main de Lexa qui se laissa guider.

La lumière était tamisée, donnant une ambiance relaxante. La brune put voir une table dressée avec plusieurs bougies et un bouquet de fleurs dans un vase. Des dahlias et des roses. Ses fleurs préférées. La brune continuait d'admirer les fleurs et se demanda comment la blonde avait eu le temps de faire tout ça.

Clarke répondit aux interrogations de la brune voyant que son cerveau cogité.

« Ce matin je suis passée et j'ai laissé un sac avec les assiettes, bougies, les fleurs et le reste. Et l'ami de mon père a installé la table avant de partir. Et là j'ai rapidement allumé les bougies et amené de quoi boire et manger » expliqua Clarke en montrant le sac au sol. Elle s'approcha de Lexa et déposa ses mains sur ses épaules pour faire glisser doucement son manteau. La blonde s'arrêta dans son geste lorsqu'elle vit la robe de la brune.

Lexa s'était joliment maquillée sans en faire trop, elle avait fait plusieurs tresses sur un côté de sa tête, tandis que tous ses cheveux avaient été rabattu sur son épaule droite. Elle portait une longue robe noire fendue jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse. Clarke déglutit en voyant la jambe de Lexa qui sortait légèrement et ses muscles encore plus saillants que d'habitude, certainement dut aux talons hauts.

« Tu es magnifique » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Toi aussi » répondit Lexa alors que ses yeux dessinaient les courbes de sa blonde.

« Je t'interdis de mettre cette robe devant quiconque d'autre que moi » déclara Clarke sérieusement.

Lexa se mit à rire et retira définitivement son manteau, et la blonde en fit de même. La brune s'avança vers la table pour le déposer et Clarke la suivit sans rater une miette de la vue que lui offrait la brune.

Elles s'installèrent et se fut à Lexa d'ouvrir la bouteille de vin que Clarke avait laissé au frais chez elle avant de partir. Elle servit tour à tour chacun des verres avant de reposer la bouteille.

Lexa leva son verre et proposa :

« A nous ? »

« A nous » confirma Clarke. Elles trinquèrent et burent une gorgée. Lexa ferma les yeux et se délecta des saveurs qu'offrait ce vin. Elle était plus qu'enchantée que Clarke apprécie autant le vin qu'elle.

La blonde prit les plats qu'elle était allée chercher avant d'aller chez Lexa et servit celle-ci avant de se servir. La brune regarda le contenu de son assiette et afficha un fin sourire.

« Nyko ? » demanda-t-elle.

La blonde acquiesça de la tête.

« J'ai préféré aller commander à manger, plutôt que cuisiner, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Et puis Nyko connait tous tes goûts alors ça n'a pas été très compliqué… »

Lexa sourit et attrapa sa main, « Merci Clarke »

La blonde haussa des épaules et la brune serra un peu plus sa main.

« Bon appétit, alors » déclara-t-elle. Clarke allait lui répondre mais se leva avant d'allumer sa petite enceinte et de diffuser une playlist de douces musiques qu'elle avait préparées à l'avance. Une fois fait, elle se rassit.

« Voilà, bon appétit » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elles mangèrent dans le calme, en discutant. C'était si facile pour elles de trouver un sujet de conversation, elles n'étaient jamais à court d'idées alors qu'elles passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Le temps passa rapidement et déjà elles finirent leur dîner.

« Tu viens ? » demanda Clarke en se levant et en tendant une main à Lexa. La brune attrapa la main de la blonde et se laissa guider. Elles arrivèrent rapidement à leur destination et Clarke se stoppa devant un grand fauteuil incliné.

« A toi l'honneur » déclara-t-elle. Lexa s'installa et fit de la place à la blonde à ses côtés.

Clarke se pencha et appuya sur plusieurs boutons comme on lui avait montré ce matin. Le toit s'ouvrit d'un espace suffisamment grand faisant la largeur de la lentille du télescope. Oui, elles se trouvaient dans l'observatoire astronomique qui se trouvait dans les hauts de Polis pour permettre une meilleure visibilité, loin de la pollution. Elles passèrent plus d'une heure à regarder les étoiles, la voie lactée, et partirent à la recherche des possibles étoiles filantes. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent rapidement et elles abandonnèrent la contemplation du ciel pour plusieurs minutes, où leurs baisers étaient de plus en plus envieux. Elles durent se stopper, sinon elles savaient qu'elles allaient rester là pour la nuit.

Lorsque leurs yeux furent remplis d'étoiles et de souvenirs, Clarke fit la procédure inverse et le toit se ferma. Elles retournèrent vers leur table et burent un autre verre de vin en discutant encore un peu. Il était un peu plus de 22h30 et la blonde se mit à doucement ranger. Elle avait tout prévu et plaça les assiettes, verres et couverts dans le sac qu'elle avait laissé le matin même. Lexa fut en charge de tenir le bouquet tandis que Clarke nettoya le reste, éteint les bougies et replaça la table à sa place d'origine.

« On y va ? » demanda la blonde après avoir vérifié à plusieurs reprises de tout avoir rangé et rien oublié.

« Je ne t'ai même pas offert ton cadeau » commenta Lexa, qui avait été emportée par toutes les attentions et surprises de sa blonde.

« Patience » répondit Clarke. Lexa fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils, à croire que ce soir elle était définitivement perdue.

Elles remontèrent dans la voiture et partirent.

« C'était vraiment incroyable, Clarke, merci »

« De rien, merci à toi » répondit la blonde.

Un silence agréable s'installa dans la voiture jusqu'à ce que Lexa se rende compte que la blonde s'était trompée de route.

« Clarke, c'était à gauche » dit-elle alors. La blonde afficha un fin sourire.

« Non, c'était bien à droite » répondit-elle tout de même.

« Ben.. » commença Lexa, avant que la blonde lui coupe la parole.

« Tu veux vraiment être punie, je vais finir par le croire » déclara Clarke.

La brune la regarda intriguée, mais comprit rapidement où la blonde voulait en venir. _Patience_.

Clarke se gara le long d'une rue et sortit de la voiture avant d'aller chercher un petit sac à l'arrière de sa voiture. Elle la contourna et ouvrit la porte à Lexa qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Allez, dernier arrêt, promis. Après plus de surprise. » commenta Clarke avec un sourire.

« Des surprises comme celles-ci, ça ne me dérange pas » répondit Lexa avec un sourire complice.

La blonde enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de la brune et la conduisit jusqu'à un hôtel où elle avait réservé. Lexa se stoppa et releva un sourcil, en questionnant silencieusement Clarke. La blonde lui répondit par un regard énigmatique et un sourire en coin, ce qui fit de suite augmenter la température du corps de la brune.

Clarke la tira à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers l'accueil avant de demander la clef de la chambre réservée au nom de Griffin.

Lexa se laissa guider, sans rien demander, de toute façon elle avait bien compris que Clarke ne lui répondrait pas. Après deux étages parcourus par l'ascenseur, elles marchèrent le long d'un couloir pour se retrouver devant une porte que la blonde déverrouilla.

Elle fit entrer Lexa, puis entra à son tour. Elle trouva rapidement l'interrupteur qu'elle enclencha. La chambre était assez grande et le lit tout autant. Lexa contempla la pièce simplement décorée mais avec goût.

« Clarke, tu es folle » commenta-t-elle.

La blonde se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

« Hey, Nyko nous a fait manger et n'a pas voulu que je paye, l'observatoire c'est grâce à un ami de mes parents, la moindre des choses étaient que je puisse au moins nous offrir une nuit mémorable, non ? »

Lexa sourit et se rapprocha de Clarke. Elle attrapa les mains de la blonde et fit glisser ses mains le long des bras de Clarke pour arriver jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle attrapa le col du manteau de la blonde pour l'enlever et celui-ci tomba au sol. Ses mains se reposèrent sur les épaules nues de la blonde et continuèrent leur chemin pour arriver jusqu'au cou de sa petite-amie. Lexa se rapprocha un peu plus et déposa ses lèvres sur la commissure des lèvres de la blonde. Elle les effleura doucement pour venir ensuite déposer ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de Clarke. Celle-ci se laissa faire et étira légèrement son cou pour laisser place à la brune. Lexa embrassa une autre fois la mâchoire de la blonde et descendit vers son cou qu'elle se fit un plaisir d'embrasser. Quand ses lèvres arrivèrent sur une zone sensible de la peau de la blonde celle-ci retint un gémissement et ses mains qui étaient sur la taille de la brune se déplacèrent pour ôter le manteau de celle-ci. Lexa l'aida en retirant rapidement ses mains de Clarke pour le faire glisser avant de repartir à l'assaut du cou de la blonde. Sous l'impulsion elle avança toujours plus faisant reculer Clarke jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se retrouve plaquée contre le mur. Un léger grognement sorti de sa bouche lorsque sa tête heurta le mur et Lexa releva sa tête interrogeant des yeux la blonde pour savoir si elle allait bien. En réponse Clarke déposa ses bras autour de la nuque de Lexa et la rapprocha d'elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Les mains de Lexa se faisaient plus entreprenantes et elle fit avancer Clarke vers elle pour pouvoir glisser une de ses mains dans le dos de la blonde afin de la libérer de sa robe. Arrivée à la moitié Clarke eut un moment de lucidité et poussa doucement Lexa avant de la stopper d'un doigt.

« Ne bouge pas »

Clarke alla vers le sac qu'elle avait lâché plutôt en entrant dans la chambre et le tendit à Lexa. La brune fronça les sourcils, mais sa petite-amie lui fit un signe pour qu'elle regarde le contenu.

« Enfile ça, je t'attends » dit-elle d'une voix séductrice.

Lexa lui sourit et partit vers la salle de bain. Elle commença à sortir le contenu du sac et put y trouver de la lingerie fine ainsi qu'une huile de massage. Un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle retira sa robe et passa les sous-vêtements que la blonde lui avait offerts. Le soutien-gorge était en dentelles noires bustier et il y avait avec un tanga noir assorti. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et arrangea ses cheveux avant d'attraper le flacon d'huile de massage et de sortir. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, elle entendit de la musique, seule une lampe de chevet illuminée la pièce et elle trouva Clarke de dos en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur les fesses de la jolie blonde qui portaient un tanga bleu pastel. Lexa posa son épaule contre le mur qui faisait l'angle de la salle de bain et regarda encore Clarke quelques secondes avant de lui dire :

« Si je n'ai pas le droit de porter cette robe, je pense que tu ne devrais pas être aussi dénudée devant une fenêtre »

Clarke se tourna et ses yeux se posèrent inconsciemment sur la poitrine de Lexa pour ensuite descendre admirer le corps longiligne de la brune, puis ils parcoururent le chemin inverse et Clarke posa ses yeux sur le visage de sa petite-amie. Celle-ci en faisait autant et admirait la poitrine généreuse de sa blonde qui était recouvert de dentelle, avec de fines bandes de tissu qui prenaient la forme de sa poitrine. Lexa déglutit et dut se mordre sa lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher de rejoindre la blonde en courant. Clarke était fière de son choix, sa tête était légèrement penchée et se dit que cet ensemble allait à merveille à sa petite-amie, et vu le regard de celle-ci, elle appréciait également la vue.

« Approche » déclara Clarke d'une voix suave.

Lexa ne se fit pas prier et jeta le flacon d'huile sur le lit avant de se retrouver rapidement face à Clarke. La blonde fit glisser tout doucement ses ongles sur les bras de la brune, avant de remonter jusqu'à ses épaules. Un frisson parcourut tout le corps de Lexa, tandis que Clarke fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à son cou. La blonde se rapprocha un peu plus pour pouvoir l'embrasser, mais au dernière moment elle se recula ce qui fit ouvrit les yeux de la brune qui ne comprit pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand elle vit le sourire amusée de la blonde aux yeux bleus, elle dut prendre une forte inspiration pour ne pas craquer. Elle attrapa Clarke par le cou et la tira vers elle, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'enfuir. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en collision et rapidement la blonde vint lécher les lèvres de la brune afin de trouver un passage jusqu'à la langue de sa petite-amie qui l'accueillit sans la faire attendre. Un duel débuta pour savoir qui allait prendre le dessus. Elles sentirent leurs dents s'entrechoquer mais elles étaient déjà loin pour s'en soucier, leur instinct avait pris le dessus. Clarke qui avait ses mains de chaque côté de la taille de la brune les fit glisser jusqu'à ses hanches pour la rapprocher d'elle. Un grognement de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de Lexa qui dut se séparer de la blonde pour reprendre son souffle. Ses mains s'étaient perdues dans la chevelure blonde et elle admira Clarke pendant quelques secondes. Ses joues rougies, ses lèvres légèrement gonflées, ses cheveux décoiffés et ses yeux qui criaient l'envie qu'elle avait pour elle. Ce regard la déroutait toujours. Voir le désir que la blonde avait pour elle lui avait toujours fait cet effet. Clarke n'avait pas arrêté de sourire et vint de nouveau embrasser Lexa. Ses mains glissèrent lentement jusqu'aux fesses de sa petite-amie avant de les passer sous le tissu. Elle les caressa doucement avant de les presser légèrement et de rapprocher Lexa encore plus près d'elle. La brune eut un nouveau grognement de plaisir et elle put sentir Clarke sourire contre ses lèvres. Mais cette fois-ci elle ne put s'en empêcher et craqua. Elle reprit totalement le dessus en plaquant de nouveau Clarke contre un mur tout en détachant une de ses mains pour aller à la rencontre de cette poitrine qu'elle chérissait tant. Elle pressa doucement le sein de sa blonde par-dessus la dentelle qui la séparait de sa peau. Clarke était à sa merci pour son plus grand plaisir. La blonde agrippa fermement les fesses de Lexa et commença une légère ondulation de bassin en synchronisant la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la brune. Celle-ci suivit le mouvement et fit un peu décoller le dos de Clarke pour venir dégrafer son haut, mais au bout de plusieurs secondes, elle n'y arrivait toujours pas. Elle se détacha des lèvres de Clarke et afficha un sourire mutin quand elle vit que l'ouverture se trouvait devant. Elle réussit rapidement à le détacher et la blonde lâcha sa prise pour pouvoir l'aider à l'enlever. Une fois fait ses mains retrouvèrent leur place de même que celles de Lexa. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et la brune joua avec la poitrine de Clarke avant de détacher ses lèvres pour les poser sur la poitrine de la blonde. Clarke se cambra en sentant la bouche de Lexa sur un de ses seins tandis que l'autre était caressé par la main de la brune. Clarke laissa une de ses mains se perdre dans les cheveux bruns de sa petite-amie qui vint déposer sa bouche sur l'autre sein de la blonde et s'attela au même exercice.

Clarke laissa échapper un autre gémissement signifiant à la brune qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait prendre feu à cet instant, elle l'aurait cru sans aucune hésitation. Lexa revint trouver les lèvres de la blonde avant de la faire tourner dos à elle sans délicatesse. Clarke posa ses mains contre le mur face à elle, tandis que celles de la brune se baladèrent sur la poitrine et le ventre de la blonde, alors que sa bouche s'afférait contre son cou.

« J'ai envie de toi » murmura Lexa à l'oreille de sa petite-amie après la lui avoir mordillée. En réponse la blonde laissa un nouveau gémissement s'échapper ce qui embrasa le corps de la brune. Clarke prit une des mains de Lexa et la rapprocha de son entrejambe. La brune put sentir l'excitation de la blonde qui entendit sa petite-amie grogner de plaisir dans le creux de son cou. Lexa la fit pivoter et la poussa sans douceur vers le lit. La blonde se laissa tomber dessus.

Le regard dominateur de Lexa lui coupa le souffle et elle sentit ses organes se tordre de plaisir. Elle recula et s'allongea un peu plus confortablement et fut rapidement rejointe par son amante. La brune glissa sensuellement sur elle, telle une prédatrice et Clarke eut du mal à déglutir. Une fois à sa hauteur, la brune s'appuya sur son bras droit et retrouva les lèvres de Clarke, la laissant à peine reprendre son souffle. La blonde écarta ses jambes afin que Lexa se glisse entre ses cuisses, puis elle referma ses jambes autour de sa brune. Celle-ci débuta un léger mouvement laissant leurs bassins se rencontrer. Elle se détacha des lèvres de Clarke et se redressa les bras tendus, pour voir sa blonde. Elle fit glisser sa main libre sur le cou de Clarke pour passer entre ses seins jusqu'à faire glisser ses doigts jusqu'à son bas ventre. La blonde détacha ses jambes de la taille de Lexa et celle-ci se pencha pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur le bas ventre de sa petite-amie, puis remonta doucement en déposant à chaque fois ses lèvres sur la peau claire qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle retrouva le cou de Clarke et l'embrassa doucement avant de mordiller sa peau et de commencer à laisser une marque.

« Lexa » gémit Clarke, ne sachant pas si elle voulait la stopper ou la faire continuer.

La brune se redressa et la regarda avec un sourire amusée. Que Clarke le veuille ou non, elle allait marquer chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle pouvait trouver, et c'est comme ça qu'elle descendit sur la poitrine de la blonde et répéta le même procédé. Elle descendit encore et attrapa doucement entre ses dents le flanc gauche de la blonde et encore une fois elle exerça la même pression. Elle avait compris que Clarke aimait ça, alors elle ne se retint pas. Mais ce petit jeu eut Clarke à l'usure. Elle commençait à sentir son corps de plus en plus brûlant avec ce picotement caractéristique qui ne faisait que s'accroître. La peau de Lexa qui frottait accidentellement son intimité quand elle se déplaçait n'arrangeait rien. Et sans son consentement, son bassin s'arqua légèrement vers Lexa, qui releva sa tête pour poser ses yeux sur la blonde.

« Lex' » soupira Clarke de plaisir.

Pour toute réponse la brune lui sourit et continua de déposer ses lèvres sur le ventre de sa blonde. Après tout, elle avait plusieurs revanches à prendre, et elle avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps. Elle continua pendant plusieurs minutes à faire languir Clarke. Sa bouche une fois sur la poitrine de la blonde, une fois dans son cou, une autre fois sur ses lèvres. Ses mains parcourant tout son corps, laissant parfois ses ongles se baladaient avec lenteur. Oui, Clarke était à sa merci, et Lexa adorait sa peau délicate. La brune fit durer cette douce torture quelques secondes de plus jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres finirent toujours que plus bas. Elle arriva à la lisière du sous-vêtement de Clarke, et elle leva ses yeux verts pour s'ancrer dans les bleus qui la regardaient avec un désir sans nom. Alors elle attrapa de chaque côté la dentelle pour la faire doucement descendre, tandis que Clarke releva son bassin pour l'aider. Une fois fait, Lexa déposa ses lèvres avec toujours la même lenteur sur les jambes de la blonde pour arriver à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle réitéra ses baisers, puis leva la tête vers la blonde. Le regard vert et envieux qu'elle lançait à sa petite-amie coupa le souffle de celle-ci. Lexa lui lança un regard empli de luxure avant de se pencher de nouveau entre ses cuisses. Au début elle déposa doucement ses lèvres sur l'intimité de la blonde qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de gémir à chaque effleurement des lèvres de Lexa sur sa peau. La brune continua sa torture avant d'user de sa langue avec une lenteur mesurée, rendant la blonde folle. Mais Lexa se redressa puis partit rejoindre les lèvres de Clarke. La blonde soupira de plaisir en sentant de nouveau le corps de Lexa contre son entrejambe nu. Mais elle aussi voulait sentir la peau de sa brune alors ses mains partirent dans le dos de Lexa pour venir dégrafer son sous-vêtement. Sa petite-amie se laissa faire, et un sourire de contentement apparu sur les lèvres de Clarke quand elle vit cette poitrine nue qu'elle aimait tant. Elle se redressa et déposa ses lèvres sur celle-ci. Lexa se retrouva à genoux entre les jambes de sa petite-amie qui continuait de s'occuper de sa poitrine. Les mains de Clarke étaient dans le dos de la brune, alors que les mains de celle-ci se perdirent dans les cheveux blonds. Ses yeux verts se fermèrent pour seulement sentir les assauts de la langue experte de sa petite-amie. Clarke releva son menton pour voir Lexa qui rouvrit ses yeux. Le bleu se perdit dans le vert et finalement Lexa poussa Clarke pour que celle-ci se rallonge. En prenant toujours appuie sur une main, elle scella leurs lèvres, tandis que son autre main se fraya un chemin entre les cuisses de Clarke, jusqu'à atteindre le centre de plaisir de la blonde. A ce contact, celle-ci se cambra et ses cuisses s'ouvrirent encore plus. Lexa sourit contre ses lèvres et sa main commença à se mettre doucement en mouvement tout en s'attardant sur le bourgeon de plaisir de sa petite-amie.

Clarke gémissait de plus en plus et une de ses mains accrochait à l'épaule de Lexa commençait à sérieusement enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau halée. Mais la brune n'y fit pas attention et lorsque Clarke gémit une nouvelle fois son prénom tout en la suppliant. Lexa inséra deux doigts en Clarke ce qui la surprit sur le coup, mais son corps se détendit rapidement. Une fois fait, la brune commença de lents mouvements en elle. Elle continua cette danse qu'elle connaissait par cœur, et dans un geste inconscient Clarke se couvrit les yeux de son bras, mais Lexa ne l'entendit pas de cette manière et stoppa tout mouvement.

« Regarde-moi princesse »

Clarke s'exécuta, et la brune satisfaite reprit sa danse. La blonde avait du mal à regarder Lexa, alors que son corps se cambrait de plus en plus et que sa tête voulait partir en arrière et ses yeux se fermer. Mais la façon dont les yeux verts de sa petite-amie la regardaient, la fit oublier tout le reste. Et c'est les yeux dans les yeux que Clarke se sentit partir. Un râle caractéristique se fit entendre à travers la pièce et les muscles de la blonde se contractèrent avant de finalement se relâcher. Lexa se retira et vint déposer ses lèvres sur le ventre de sa blonde puis sur le haut de son épaule pour finalement se laisser retomber aux côtés de Clarke. Le buste de celle-ci se soulever et s'abaisser sur le rythme de sa respiration erratique. Quand elle émergea doucement et qu'elle retrouva un peu de souffle, elle tourna sa tête vers la brune qui la regardait et lui sourit.

« C'était.. » commença-t-elle dans un souffle. Mais il n'y avait pas de mots, alors elle ferma les yeux en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite avec un grand sourire.

Lexa s'accouda sur son bras et laissa le bout de ses doigts se balader sur le corps de sa blonde qui était encore haletante.

« Lexa » gémit Clarke.

Elle avait encore des difficultés à reprendre son souffle, et les caresses de Lexa, certes agréables, ne l'aidaient en rien. La brune afficha un petit sourire et arrêta sa douce torture et vint remettre une mèche de cheveux blonds qui barrait le visage de Clarke derrière son oreille. Celle-ci retrouva enfin sa respiration et leva les yeux pour voir ceux de Lexa, elle approcha doucement sa main pour la poser sur la joue de la brune et elle fit appel à tous ses muscles pour réussir à se redresser afin de déposer un doux baiser sur ces lèvres qu'elle aimait tant.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-elle contre les lèvres de la brune.

Celle-ci afficha un large sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents. Clarke se relaissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux de plénitude.

« Laisse-moi deux minutes et je m'occupe de toi, ma belle » dit-elle dans un rire, ce qui fit rire Lexa à son tour.

« Ne sois pas pressée, on a encore toute la nuit. Et sache-le je ne compte pas te laisser dormir »

Clarke se mit à rire de nouveau, avant de finalement ouvrir ses yeux.

« Ah oui ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant pour finalement se retrouver à califourchon sur Lexa.

« Mhm mhm » affirma celle-ci.

« Déjà, on va enlever ça, t'en as pas besoin » déclara Clarke qui se redressa pour tirer sans délicatesse le tanga de la brune.

Elle passa ses mains des chevilles de Lexa jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses en frôlant consciemment l'entrejambe de la brune qui lui fit un regard se voulant noir mais qui réussit seulement à faire rire la blonde. Ce rire cristallin que Lexa adorait tant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elles se réveillèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, leurs jambes entremêlées et les draps autour d'elles mêlés d'une telle façon qu'on pourrait se demander comment elles ont fait pour ne pas s'étouffer dans la nuit. Elles clignèrent toutes les deux des yeux, avant de finalement émerger de leur sommeil. Clarke se pencha un peu pour venir capturer les lèvres de sa brune, mais elle sentit quelque chose sous elle. Elle se redressa et attrapa le flacon d'huile de massage. Elle ria avant de dire :

« On s'en est même pas servi »

« Une prochaine fois, tu me masseras quand je rentrerai de l'équitation » déclara Lexa avec encore une voix endormie. Clarke haussa un sourcil.

« Et pourquoi c'est moi qui devrait te masser ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que tu m'aimes » répondit Lexa comme une enfant avant d'attraper Clarke par la taille pour la refaire s'allonger. Lexa se redressa et s'étala de tout son long sur la blonde, seulement relevée par ses bras.

« C'est pas vrai ? » demanda la brune.

Clarke ria en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu sais ce qui va t'arriver ? » interrogea Lexa.

Le sourire de la blonde disparut aussitôt, alors que la brune s'asseyait à califourchon sur elle de sorte à ce que celle-ci ne puisse faire aucun mouvement.

« S'il te plait, Lexa ! » implora-t-elle, mais c'était déjà trop tard et elle se tordait dans tous les sens afin d'éviter les chatouilles de la brune en vain.

* * *

Elles rentrèrent en fin de matinée chez Lexa et quand elles sortirent de la voiture, la brune déclara :

« Au fait, mon cadeau ça t'intéresse, où je le garde pour moi ? »

La blonde écarquilla les yeux se rendant compte qu'elles avaient toutes les deux oublié le cadeau de Lexa.

« Non, non, c'est pour moi ! » s'écria-t-elle alors.

« Viens » déclara la brune en attrapant le sac où le fameux cadeau se trouvait, puis elles entrèrent dans la maison.

Une fois dans le salon, la brune lui tendit.

« C'est pas grand-chose » précisa Lexa.

Clarke prit le sac, et sortit le cadeau qu'elle déballa. Elle trouva un carnet noir qu'elle ouvrit. Elle commença à lire les premières lignes avant de relever la tête vers Lexa. Celle-ci était rouge tellement elle était gênée.

« C'est… fin… » commença-t-elle sans trouver ses mots.

Il s'agissait d'un carnet où Lexa avait écrit tous les moments qu'elle avait partagé avec Clarke, leurs souvenirs à elles. Il y avait toutes les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties, ses peurs, ses incertitudes, ses convictions…

« Comment tu as fait pour te rappeler de tout ça ? » demanda Clarke surprise. Non pas qu'elle ait oublié leurs moments partagés ensemble, mais les descriptions étaient remarquables.

« J'ai un sorte de journal, alors j'ai récupéré tous les moments nous concernant, et je les ai récris d'une plus jolie façon que mes gribouillages » expliqua maladroitement la brune.

Clarke continua de lire la page, puis passa rapidement à la seconde, si Lexa n'avait pas été là, elle l'aurait dévoré. Elle releva la tête vers Lexa et afficha un énorme sourire. La brune ne lui avait jamais rien fait lire de ce qu'elle écrivait, mais là ce n'était pas sur n'importe quel sujet, non, c'était sur elles, sur leur couple.

Elle termina la page qu'elle avait commencé, et admira la façon dont Lexa décrivit les événements, les détails, ses émotions. Elle regarda encore quelques instants la page, puis referma le carnet. Elle passa doucement sa main dessus, comme si c'était son bien le plus précieux.

« C'est parfait » dit-elle sincèrement, alors que Lexa se détendit et lâcha un souffle.

« Tu sais.. » continua Clarke, « Tu devrais être écrivain »

Lexa se mit à rire.

« Non, je suis sérieuse. Tu adores la littérature, tu passes des heures à écrire »

Lexa fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Je le sais, Lexa. Je vois bien ton air concentré quand tu es sur ton ordi, et que tu pianotes à une folle allure. Je doute que ce soit une dissert ou un exposé que tu écris à cette vitesse. »

Lexa se pinça les lèvres, prise sur le fait.

« Hey, ce que je veux te dire, c'est que tu es passionnée, et de ce que j'ai lu tu écris vraiment bien. Ça serait dommage de ne pas partager ton talent avec le monde entier » dit-elle avec une honnêteté qui dérouta la brune.

Clarke lui sourit et se leva pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle posa le carnet sur la table basse et encadra le visage de Lexa de ses mains.

« Tu me surprends de jour en jour Lexa Woods, tu as tellement de talent, dans tellement de domaines, que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte » dit-elle d'une voix douce, « Merci, ce carnet est juste parfait, ce livre. Oui c'est un livre. Et j'ai la chance d'avoir le premier manuscrit rédigé par Lexa Woods. Je t'aime » termina-t-elle avant de déposer tendrement un baiser sur les lèvres de Lexa.

La brune était émue et retenait ses larmes comme elle le pouvait. Elle n'avait jamais montré à qui que ce soit ce qu'elle écrivait.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, Clarke rentra chez elle, et elle trouva Raven et Octavia dans sa chambre en pleine discussion.

« Vous faites quoi ici ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

« On t'attendait » répondit Raven, en tapotant le lit pour que Clarke vienne s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Alors, alors, ça lui a plu ? » demanda Octavia à qui Raven avait raconté le plan de Clarke.

« Oui, c'était parfait » répondit-elle avec un sourire rêveur.

Octavia afficha le même sourire, et Raven les regarda tour à tour.

« C'est quoi ces sourires ? Vous avez testé tout le kamasutra en une nuit ou quoi ? » demanda l'hispanique ce qui sortit la jeune Blake et la blonde de leur rêve éveillé.

« Raven, sérieux ! » reprit Octavia.

« Bah entre toi qui bave à moitié, et Clarke avec son énorme suçon, je sais pas moi » rétorqua la petite brune pour se défendre.

La blonde porta immédiatement la main à son cou et rit intérieurement. Elle se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si Raven voyait son corps couverts de plusieurs rougeurs identiques.

« Bon, et toi, c'était comment ? » demanda Clarke à Raven.

« Il a fait la totale. Restau, fleur, chocolat, nuit torride. Un 10/10 » répondit la latina naturellement.

Octavia et Clarke se regardèrent en secouant leur tête de gauche à droite.

« Et Bell et Echo, ils ont fait quoi du coup ? » demanda Raven, pas du tout perturbée par la mine qu'affichait ses amies.

« Le couple le moins romantique du monde. Ils sont restés à la maison, jeux vidéo et pizzas. Mais ils avaient l'air super contents quand je suis rentrée ce matin, donc bon » répondit la Blake.

« C'est mignon. Ils se sont trouvés » commenta la blonde avec un sourire.

* * *

Le temps passait à une allure folle, Raven s'était attelée à réparer la voiture que Lexa lui avait offert. Une centaine de fois l'hispanique avait fait remarqué à sa _belle-sœur_ que c'était un cadeau disproportionné mais Lexa l'avait rassuré, et lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était rien à côté du geste qu'avait fait Raven en réparant la Mustang d'Anya.

Les inscriptions pour les futurs bacheliers avaient débuté, et une grande discussion entre les filles s'en était suivie.

Octavia, Raven, Clarke et Lexa se retrouvaient chez cette dernière et la discussion avait vite tourné autour de l'actualité du moment : les inscriptions universitaires.

« Linc' est vraiment stressé, même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre » déclara Octavia qui piochait dans un saladier rempli de pop-corn.

« C'est légèrement normal » fit remarquer Raven, en tendant les mains vers la brune aux yeux bleus pour qu'elle lui donne le saladier.

« Mais il va être pris j'en suis certaine, ne t'inquiète pas O' » répondit Lexa.

« Et Kyle, alors ? » demanda Octavia à l'hispanique.

« Il a postulé à plusieurs fac et d'ailleurs dans un mois on va aller visiter le M.I.T » expliqua-t-elle.

« Et Bell' ? » demanda Clarke.

« Bah de ce qu'il nous a dit, avec les résultats de la saison, il a toutes les chances de son côté pour obtenir sa bourse dans plusieurs facultés, mais il aimerait bien aller à la NYU c'est la seule fac de New-York qui ont un cursus de psychologie et sociale et surtout comme ça on serait avec un peu de chance au même endroit dans deux ans » expliqua la jeune Blake.

« Ça va faire bizarre de se retrouver que nous, non ? » demanda Raven qui essayait d'imaginer la rentrer en septembre.

« Il y a Jasper et Monty » commenta Clarke, qui tout de même réalisa que la moitié de leur bande partait.

« Bon, on peut parler d'autre chose ? Sinon, on va finir chacune avec un paquet de mouchoir en train de chialer » déclara l'hispanique qui ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Tout va bien se passer » ajouta Lexa, « Et puis les réseaux sociaux, les trains, les avions, ça existe »

« Ouais.. » répondit Octavia qui avait du mal à réaliser qu'en septembre elle ne verrait plus son petit-ami tous les jours.

* * *

Le mois de mars passa rapidement et bientôt l'anniversaire de Lexa arriva. Elle avait bien précisé ne pas vouloir de cadeaux, alors ses amis avaient prévu en secret de faire une petite vidéo avec plusieurs de leurs souvenirs ensemble.

Le 13 avril arriva, et ils avaient choisi de rester qu'entre eux. Il y avait donc Lincoln, Octavia, Bellamy, Echo, son petit frère Aden, Kyle, Raven et Clarke. Ils étaient tous autour de la table basse du salon, dont certains assis au sol, et ils jouaient à un jeu de cartes. Bien sûr, un jeu de cartes incluant de l'alcool, sauf pour Aden qui buvait un soda.

« Allez, Aden ! Cul sec ! » s'écria sa sœur, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Le blondinet but d'une traite son verre et se pinça le nez en sentant le gaz le chatouiller.

« Bon, bah je crois que je vais faire une pause » déclara Aden, en s'affalant sur le canapé.

« Vas-y Ray, c'est à toi » appela Bellamy. La brune regarda les cartes sur la table, et en piocha une.

« Un 7 ! Alors… » commença-t-elle en réfléchissant, « Dans ma valise, il y a un chapeau haut de forme »

« Dans ma valise, il y a un chapeau haut de forme et… un poignard » continua Lexa.

« T'es d'une violence » commenta Raven avec humour. Lexa lui fit un grand sourire en haussant les épaules.

Le jeu continua jusqu'à que quelqu'un oublia l'énumération et les rires allèrent de bon train.

Au bout d'un moment Clarke et Octavia se levèrent prétextant aller chercher des bières. Elles allèrent dans la cuisine et prirent le gâteau qu'elles avaient caché à la vue de la brune aux yeux verts. Elles allumèrent rapidement les bougies et se mirent à chanter en marchant avec précaution. Tous leurs amis les entendirent et se joignirent à elles.

« Joyeeeux anniiiiversaaaire ! » terminèrent-ils tous en tapant dans leurs mains.

« Lexa, Lexa » interpella Aden alors qu'elle allait souffler ses bougies, celle-ci leva la tête et le regarda. « Fais un vœu » dit-il avec des yeux pétillants.

La brune lui sourit et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Elle ferma les yeux et souhaita que rien ne change, elle était comblée, puis elle souffla. Tout le monde applaudit accompagné de rires, tandis qu'Octavia prenait des photos.

« Bon, on le mange ce gâteau, ou on continu de le regarder ? » demanda Bellamy qui fixait le gâteau au chocolat depuis qu'il l'avait vu arriver.

« Bell' ! T'es un vrai estomac sur pattes » gronda Echo en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Bah d'un côté il a raison… » commenta Raven qui commençait à avoir faim.

« Bon, ça va. On décale tous à la table » déclara Lexa en se levant, tandis que tout le monde la suivit, récupérant leurs verres, et Clarke le gâteau. La blonde alla chercher des assiettes et ils se servirent tous une part avant de continuer de discuter.

« Et tu prendras des photos » déclara Bellamy à Wick.

« De quoi ils parlent ? » demanda Clarke qui n'avait pas suivi le fil de la discussion, trop absorbée par Lexa qui semblait si épanouie.

« Tu sais, le weekend prochain on va visiter sa future université, donc Bell veut qu'on prenne des photos pour vous montrer » expliqua Raven.

« Future université c'est vite dit, mais merci » répondit Kyle en se penchant pour déposer chastement ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite-amie qui était assise à sa gauche.

« Mais si, fais toi confiance » répliqua-t-elle.

Le grand blond lui fit un sourire sincère, que lui rendit la brune. Elle se sentait de mieux en mieux avec Kyle, et n'avait plus peur de l'avenir. Elle avait compris comme lui avait plusieurs fois répété Clarke, que chaque relation était différente, et qu'elle devait laisser le temps au temps et d'arrêter de se prendre la tête, et c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait.

« Ah bah le weekend prochain c'est le jour où vient Anya » commenta Lexa.

« Quoi ? » demanda Raven en oubliant soudain toutes ses pensées.

« Bah elle voulait venir aujourd'hui, mais bien que pour Thanksgiving et Noël elle peut rentrer généralement étant donné que ce sont des fêtes « nationales », mais mon anniversaire n'en fait pas parti » dit-elle en riant. « Donc elle a réussi à demander trois jours de congés pour venir et au final elle y a eu droit le weekend prochain »

« Ah c'est génial ça ! » s'exclama la jeune Blake heureuse pour sa meilleure amie.

« Trois jours, tu as dit ? » demanda Raven avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

« Oui, fin, avec le décalage horaire et le temps de vol, elle arrivera le vendredi soir dans la nuit, le samedi matin en fait, à 2 heures du mat', et le dimanche elle repart dans l'après-midi pour pouvoir arriver là-bas le lundi matin » expliqua la brune aux yeux verts.

« Ah ok » répondit l'hispanique, en haussant les épaules, alors qu'elle sentait une pointe de tristesse dans sa poitrine.

Anya rentrait le weekend où elle n'était pas là. Et elle ne la reverrait qu'en novembre pour Thanksgiving. Elle était déçue, énormément déçue, elle aurait aimé la voir. Elle avait un petit peu discuté avec la fausse blonde en mars, pour savoir comment elle allait, et la discussion s'était vite terminée, Anya était très occupée. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle se demanda si c'était vraiment nécessaire qu'elle accompagne Wick au M.I.T, puis elle s'en voulut de penser ça. Elle voulait découvrir où aller étudier et vivre son petit-ami.

« Bon, on passe au cadeau ? » demanda Lincoln avec un large sourire.

« Quoi ? » demanda Lexa confuse, « J'avais dit pas de cadeau ! »

« Roh ça va, c'est qu'un tout petit truc et je suis sûre que ça va te plaire » déclara Raven alors qu'elle lançait un regard à Octavia qui se retint de rire.

« Allez, tous dans le salon » s'exclama Clarke en tapant dans ses mains.

Tout le monde obéit et ils se placèrent face à l'écran, tandis qu'Octavia brancha la clef usb sur la télévision. Elle alluma celle-ci et sélectionna le seul fichier sur la clef usb. Un diaporama débuta avec des photos des Blake et de Lexa enfants. Chacun des amis allèrent de leurs commentaires. S'en suivit des photos où ils étaient déjà plus grands, d'autres où elle était à son centre d'équitation, ou bien une autre où elle était en tenue de sport avec Lincoln après avoir participé au marathon de Polis il y a un an. Des photos avec Echo et Aden défilèrent aussi, puis une vidéo où on entendait Lexa chanter sous la douche, tout le monde se mit à rire et Lexa regarda Octavia.

« C'est quand que t'as filmé ça ? »

« C'était l'année dernière, après une soirée qu'on n'avait fait à la maison » répondit naturellement la brune aux yeux bleus.

Lexa secoua la tête de gauche à droite, et passa une main sur son visage couverte de honte, alors qu'elle continuait d'entendre sa voix.

Plusieurs vidéos et photos défilèrent, certaines drôles, d'autres plus émouvantes. Puis plusieurs photos de leurs bandes avec maintenant Clarke et Raven, d'autres de leur soirée camping sur la plage, celles de la fête chez les Blake, d'autres pour Thanksgiving ou bien Noël. Puis un écran noir s'afficha avant qu'une vidéo débute. Au plus les images défilèrent au plus Clarke et Lexa s'enfoncèrent dans le canapé.

« Mais on n'avait pas mis ça ! » s'écria Clarke, qui avait pourtant revu une vingtaine de fois le diaporama au montage.

Octavia et Raven haussèrent des épaules. Il s'agissait de la vidéo de la blonde et de la brune le jour du nouvel an qui dansait un collé-serré sur la piste de danse qui semblait avoir complètement dégénéré. Echo couvrit les yeux de son frère ce qui fit rire Bellamy.

« C'est vous, ça ? » demanda Lexa en regardant tour à tour Octavia et Raven.

Les deux firent minent de ne pas comprendre. Lexa sentit ses joues lui brûler tout comme Clarke.

« Mais attendez c'est pas fini » déclara Raven.

Clarke et Lexa se regardèrent se demandant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir sur cette prochaine vidéo. Elles comprirent très vite malheureusement pour elles.

« Raaaven ! » s'écria Clarke en se levant pour partir à la poursuite de sa supposée meilleure-amie.

« T'as fouillé mon ordi ?! » hurla-t-elle.

« Non ! Jamais je ne ferai ça ! Je suis juste retournée voir les photos de votre weekend camping et par inadvertance j'ai ouvert une des vidéos de ce dossier. Et puis vous chantiez si bien, que je me suis sentie obligée de récupérer cette vidéo, parmi _d'autres_ » dit-elle, tandis que Clarke comprenait que Raven avait vu les vidéos où Lexa et elle s'amusaient à les imiter. Elle se tourna vers Octavia qui lui fit un sourire satisfait accompagné d'un petit signe de la main.

Octavia et Raven partirent en fou rire quand elles virent les visages rouges de honte de leurs amies, puis elles tapèrent dans la main de l'autre, fières de leur vengeance.

« Ça vous apprendra à vous moquer » déclara Raven, tandis qu'Octavia acquiesça de la tête.

Mais le diaporama continua sur quelques photos moins honteuses qui détendirent le jeune couple. Au moins les vidéos cachaient dans ce diaporama eurent dont de faire rire tout le monde sauf les deux concernées, bien trop gênées pour en rire maintenant.

Lexa remercia ses amis, tous ces souvenirs l'avaient beaucoup ému, et ça lui rappelait encore plus à quel point elle était chanceuse de les avoir.

Clarke, elle, lui avait offert un cadeau tout autre dans leur intimité le soir, et cette fois-ci l'huile de massage avait été utilisée. Lexa était bien heureuse que Clarke ait dérogé à sa règle « pas de cadeaux ».

* * *

Le weekend suivant arriva et Lexa avait veillé dans la nuit pour aller chercher sa cousine à l'aéroport à deux heures du matin. Quand Anya vit la brune elle afficha un sourire radieux malgré la fatigue qui tirait ses traits.

« T'as fait bon voyage ? » demanda Lexa qui attrapa le sac de la plus âgée pour le mettre dans sa voiture.

« Oui, si tu fais abstraction du mec à côté de moi qui n'a cessé de me draguer pendant plus de 12 heures » répondit-elle.

« Il ne te plaisait pas ? » demanda Lexa qui s'installa dans sa voiture, tandis que sa cousine en fit autant. La plus jeune démarra et Anya la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bah quoi ? Si ça se trouve ça aurait pu être une belle rencontre, et une super anecdote à raconter si on vous demandait comment vous vous étiez rencontrés » ajouta Lexa avec un clin d'œil.

Anya leva les yeux au ciel et secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. La brune reprit un ton sérieux et lui dit :

« Sérieusement Anya. Tu bosses tellement que tu ne te laisses pas un peu de temps libre. Comment tu veux faire des rencontres si tu rembarres tous les hommes qui s'approchent de toi ? Déjà que t'es assez impressionnante vu de loin, les trois quart doivent avoir peur de t'aborder »

La fausse blonde serra les dents, elle ne contrôlait pas l'image qu'elle pouvait refléter.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour le moment » répondit-elle.

« T'as 22 ans, où est le problème ? Je ne te dis pas de trouver l'amour de ta vie et de te marier, juste de t'ouvrir un peu et voir si quelqu'un pouvait te plaire. » expliqua la brune.

Lexa voulait juste que sa cousine soit épanouie sur ce côté de sa vie. Elle savait déjà que professionnellement parlant Anya était heureuse, et qu'elle s'entendait très bien avec ses collègues, mais elle se disait que chaque soir la fausse blonde se retrouvait seule, et elle souhaitait qu'Anya rencontre quelqu'un qui la fasse sortir de sa solitude.

« Il n'y a pas de problème. Je n'ai pas envie de ça, et puis comment tu voudrais qu'une relation perdure avec moi qui ne suis jamais là. Je veux bien croire aux relations longues distances mais au moins quand t'habites dans le même pays. Je bouge tout le temps, je n'ai pas un mode de vie stable » argumenta-t-elle.

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu restes deux ans dans la même ville ? » répliqua sa cousine avec un fin sourire. « Il n'y a pas un de tes collègues ou quelqu'un d'autre que tu croises souvent qui pourrait te plaire ? »

« Non. Et Lexa s'il te plait, je sais très bien ce dont j'ai besoin, et je n'ai pas besoin de ça » répondit la fausse blonde d'un ton lasse.

« Bon, c'est bon, j'arrête de t'embêter avec ça. C'est juste que je veux que tu sois heureuse sur tous les plans de ta vie » expliqua la brune.

« Mais je le suis ! Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un avec qui partager ma vie pour être heureuse » rétorqua la fausse blonde.

« Je le sais bien, Anya. Ce-.. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » expliqua Lexa avec un ton de regrets dans sa voix.

« Je sais… » répondit la plus âgée.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence et Anya pensa à ce que sa cousine venait de lui dit. Elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse, mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle n'imaginait pas ce que c'était, il n'y avait qu'à voir Lexa et Clarke, ou bien Lincoln et Octavia. Et bien sûr qu'un jour elle aimerait connaître ça, mais ce n'était en aucun sa priorité à l'heure actuelle. Ça lui arrivait rarement que quelqu'un lui plaise suffisamment pour une nuit, alors essayer de rencontrer l'amour de sa vie ce n'était pas prévu. Et comme elle avait pu le dire à Lexa, elle n'avait pas de domicile fixe, elle bougeait tout le temps et elle adorait sa liberté. En aucun cas, elle voudrait rencontrer quelqu'un qui par amour l'obligerait à rester au même endroit. Peut-être quand elle sera plus vieille, qui sait ? Mais pas maintenant.

Elles arrivèrent chez Lexa et partirent rapidement dormir de sorte à ne pas se lever trop tard pour profiter le plus possible du temps qu'elles pouvaient passer ensemble.

Plus tard dans la matinée elles se levèrent et prirent leur petit-déjeuner.

« Clarke ne m'en veut pas trop de t'accaparer un weekend ? » demanda Anya alors qu'elle voyait sa cousine répondre à un message sur son téléphone, et en voyant son sourire la fausse blonde comprit rapidement qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de la petite-amie de la brune. Lexa leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Et puis elle profite de ce weekend pour réviser, parce qu'il n'y a pas Raven, elle commence déjà à stresser pour les exams » expliqua la plus jeune en regardant de nouveau son téléphone.

Anya tiqua en entendant le prénom de la petite brune.

« Comment ça se fait que Raven ne soit pas là ? » demanda-t-elle ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

« Elle est allée avec Kyle visiter sa future université. Ils vont passer le weekend sur le campus et discuter avec d'autres élèves » expliqua Lexa en décrochant finalement de son téléphone.

« Eh ben… C'est du sérieux leur couple » commenta-t-elle, alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle aurait aimé voir l'hispanique ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Elle se rendit compte que c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle avait parlé de Clarke à Lexa, elle s'attendait à ce que sa cousine lui propose d'aller chez les Griffin ou inversement.

« Ouais… Ça a l'air » répondit Lexa évasive.

Anya hocha doucement la tête avant de porter sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

Elles décidèrent de passer l'après-midi sur un circuit de karting, ça faisait longtemps qu'elles n'y étaient pas allées, alors qu'elles adoraient ça.

Le lendemain elles décidèrent de se balader en centre-ville, de faire quelques magasins et d'aller dans leur pizzeria préférée. Mais déjà l'heure fatidique arrivait. Anya faisait son sac et secoua la tête en se rendant compte qu'elle avait complètement oublié de donner à Lexa son cadeau. Elle l'attrapa et descendit rejoindre sa cousine.

« Joyeux anniversaire » dit-elle en tendant à Lexa un paquet sommairement empaqueté.

Lexa secoua la tête et l'attrapa : « Il ne fallait pas Anya ».

« Tais-toi et ouvre » répondit la fausse blonde. Lexa s'exécuta et en sortit une teinture dans les tons chauds avec un Bouddha représenté au centre. La brune caressa la finesse du tissu et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Elle est magnifique » répondit Lexa. Elle se leva et prit sa cousine dans ses bras, « Merci »

« De rien. Je l'ai trouvé à Siem Reap, c'est une dame qui l'a tissé à la main, attends j'ai une vidéo » expliqua sa cousine en attrapant son téléphone.

Sur la vidéo on pouvait voir un atelier de tissage avec des métiers à tisser en bois, où les tisseuses faisaient tout manuellement.

« Mais c'est incroyable, ça doit leur prendre des heures ! » s'étonna la brune. Anya sourit pour toute réponse, elle savait que ça plairait à sa cousine.

Une petite heure plus tard, elles durent partir. D'habitude Lexa déposait sa cousine devant l'aéroport, mais cette fois-ci elle décida d'aller se garer et accompagna Anya jusqu'à l'intérieur. Elle n'allait plus la revoir avant Thanksgiving, alors elle voulait profiter des dernières minutes qu'elle pouvait avoir avec elle.

Quand le vol d'Anya fut annoncé elle dut se résoudre à partir, alors elle se tourna et prit fermement Lexa dans ses bras.

« Tu fais attention à toi Heda » lui murmura la fausse blonde à l'oreille.

« Promis, et faisant autant ! » répondit Lexa émue.

Elles se quittèrent et Lexa repartit rejoindre sa voiture en traînant des pieds. Une fois assise, elle souffla prenant conscience que huit mois ça pouvait être très long.

* * *

Le mois de juin arriva et la semaine des examens débutèrent. Les filles avaient déjà reçu plusieurs de leurs notes ayant des contrôles continus, mais pour d'autres matières elles avaient un test de fin d'année à passer et Clarke était terriblement angoissée. Elle n'était jamais rassurée lors de périodes d'examen et elle stressait déjà depuis plusieurs semaines.

« J'y suis vraiment obligée ? » se plaignit la blonde.

« Allez Clarke, ne t'inquiète pas » essaya de la rassurer Lexa en lui prenant la main, alors qu'elles attendaient devant la salle que la porte s'ouvre.

« Facile à dire pour toi » rétorqua Clarke qui serrait de plus en plus la main de Lexa.

« Je crois en toi » répondit la brune en faisant un peu pivoter la blonde pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Les filles passèrent leurs examens de fin d'année sur deux jours, tandis que les garçons avaient des épreuves chaque jour de la semaine. Quand la semaine de l'horreur se termina - comme aimé l'appeler Clarke - ils décidèrent tous de décompresser en allant boire un verre dans leur pub favori.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'était pas venue » déclara Raven en observant l'intérieur du bar.

« Ouep » commenta simplement Bellamy en s'installant.

« Echo n'est pas venue ? » demanda Clarke en se rendant compte de son absence.

« Non, ses exams sont la semaine prochaine alors elle préférait continuer à réviser »

« Normal » répondit Octavia. Celle-ci était nichée dans les bras de Lincoln, et depuis un mois elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'en détacher.

Lincoln avait beau essayé de la rassurer, de lui dire qu'ils avaient déjà un plan et qu'ils se verraient le maximum, la brune n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Octavia le savait, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher cette peur de lui ronger les tripes.

« Bon, vous pensez avoir réussi ? » demanda Raven en s'adressant aux garçons.

« Je pense que oui, enfin on verra » répondit Kyle en restant modeste.

« Ça va aussi, hormis pour l'histoire, mais c'est une de mes matières avec le plus bas coeff » répondit Bellamy.

« Dans l'ensemble oui » répondit à son tour Lincoln en retrait. « Et puis les résultats sont dans deux semaines alors il nous reste juste à attendre » compléta-t-il.

* * *

Et deux semaines plus tard, ils avaient vu juste, ils furent tous les trois diplômés. Kyle avait obtenu une mention lui permettant d'être accepté dans la résidence universitaire dans laquelle il avait demandé une chambre. Ça lui permettait de ne pas payer un loyer, ce qui allait soulager ses parents. Bellamy avait également obtenu de bons résultats et avait une place assurée à la NYU. Et au plus grand bonheur d'Octavia, Lincoln fut accepté à l'université d'Houston, exactement comme c'était prévu. Et malgré tout le stress que Clarke avait subi durant plusieurs semaines, elle passait dans la classe supérieure, tout comme Raven et Octavia. Tandis que Lexa avait raté d'une place d'être major de promo, ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs blagues de la part de Bellamy. Maya, Harper, Jasper et Monty avaient également eu leur année, et étaient heureux de ne pas se quitter.

La cérémonie des remises des diplômes eut lieu la semaine suivante, et Octavia avait mitraillé de photos son petit-ami et son frère, fière d'eux. Leurs familles respectives étaient là, mais avaient libéré leurs enfants qui voulaient tous se retrouver avec leurs amis pour l'après-midi.

Ils se réunirent tous chez Lexa et avec le beau soleil du mois de juillet qui débutait, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la piscine. Les rires fusaient de toute part. Raven passait son temps à noyer Wick qui avait fini par pourchasser la brune qui était sortie de l'eau et qui courrait autour de la piscine, mais malheureusement pour elle le grand blond avait réussi à la rattraper et l'avait jeté à l'eau ce qui en avait fait rire plus d'un. Tandis que Lincoln et Octavia étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur un canapé de jardin. Tous les autres étaient dans l'eau, alors qu'une partie de volley avait débuté, sauf Lexa qui les regardait.

La brune aux yeux verts était assise sur un transat et pour la première fois elle était en maillot de bain devant ses amis. Elle se disait qu'aujourd'hui était une des plus belles journées de sa vie. Si l'année dernière on lui avait raconté ce qu'elle allait vivre durant cette année, elle aurait ri au nez de cette personne. Mais oui, son père avait quitté sa vie, elle était plus proche que jamais de ses amis et elle avait rencontré Clarke. Cette incroyable jeune fille qui lui faisait tourner la tête, mais qui était également sa bouée de sauvetage. Elle médita sur le fait que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu d'épisode dépressif à son plus grand bonheur, et en observant tous ses amis heureux elle se dit que peut-être tout ça c'était grâce à eux, et à tout l'amour qu'ils lui donnaient. Elle ferma les yeux avec un sourire rêveur.

Clarke avait abandonné la partie de volley, puisque Raven l'avait viré de son équipe et que Bellamy et Echo n'étaient pas prêt à l'accepter. Elle s'était donc assise sur le rebord de la piscine pour regarder le match, mais ses yeux derrière ses lunettes dérivèrent sur sa petite-amie. Lexa avait un léger sourire apaisé ce qui l'a fit sourire à son tour. Ses yeux descendirent sur le corps de Lexa alors qu'elle remarqua que sa petite-amie était en fait endormie, bercée par les rayons du soleil. Clarke se leva et vint doucement s'installer sur le transat à côté de celui de Lexa. Elle se replongea dans sa contemplation. Il n'y avait plus aucun bleu, plus de coupures récentes, juste de vieilles cicatrices qui ornaient le corps de la brune et qui s'effaceront un peu plus au fil des années montrant d'où elle venait et où elle était arrivée.

 ** _POV Clarke_**

Je l'aime. Je sais que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose quand elle ne va pas bien. Quand elle est dans une de ses phases de tristesse ou colérique, où quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle explose. Mais je reste là, j'attends. Je me sens impuissante, certes, mais j'essaye de l'aider du mieux que je peux. Elle s'enferme dans sa chambre dans le noir, la seule fois où elle accepte la lumière c'est pour écrire, alors je la laisse faire. Elle extériorise ses démons. Et puis au bout de plusieurs jours, elle va mieux. Elle remonte à cheval, danse, chante à tue tête. Elle est passionnée et radieuse. Alors je profite à fond de ses moments et fais tout pour l'aider à accomplir ses projets. Et je l'aime, oui. Peu importe si parfois elle pense ne pas me mériter, ou qu'elle ne s'aime pas, ou qu'elle croie qu'elle est folle, parce que moi je la connais toute entière et pour rien au monde je l'abandonnerai. Je l'aime dans toutes ses phases, et je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle aime autant la Lune.

 ** _POV Lexa_**

J'étais devenue solitaire, je passais mon temps à ruminer toutes mes erreurs passées. J'étais trop curieuse, trop anxieuse. Et ça m'a presque tué. A chaque fois j'essayais de trouver un moyen de faire taire mes émotions, mes faiblesses, pour simplement ne rien ressentir, ça semblait plus facile. Mais ça me rattrapait toujours, et je finissais submerger par un flot d'émotions incessant toujours que plus intense. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire. N'absolument rien ressentir, ou au contraire tout ressentir à une puissance peu imaginable. J'ai une maladie mentale qui me suivra toute ma vie, mais c'est bon, j'ai compris. Je l'accepte. Je sais qu'il y aura des jours avec et des jours sans. Je ne suis pas utopiste. Mais quelque chose à changer. Je me suis libérée de mes démons. Je suis soutenue par Anya, Octavia, Raven, Echo, Lincoln, Bellamy et _Clarke_. J'ai de nouveau appris à faire confiance. Je crois en la vie. A la question « qui es-tu ? » qui tournait dans ma tête depuis des années à chaque fois que je voyais mon reflet dans un miroir, j'ai trouvé la réponse grâce à Anya : Je suis un être humain. Je suis Lexa Woods avec ou sans trois syllabes en plus.

 ** _POV externe_**

Le soleil commençait doucement à descendre et tout le monde se retrouva à l'intérieur et dévorait toute sorte de sucreries qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Comme on dit : la piscine, ça creuse.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de dégustation de cake au chocolat et de bonbons, Lexa entendit son téléphone sonner. Elle laissa Clarke qui était assise sur ses cuisses se lever et elle essaya de trouver son téléphone en se laissant guider par la sonnerie. Quand elle le trouva enfin, la sonnerie se coupa. Elle souffla et regarda sur son écran le nom de sa mère apparaître. Elle fronça les sourcils et décida de la rappeler. Elle alla dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée pour ne pas être dérangée et surtout pour pouvoir entendre quelque chose vu le bruit que faisaient ses amis. Et au bout de quatre sonneries, elle réussit enfin à contacter sa mère.

Après cinq minutes, Clarke se tourna pour chercher du regard sa petite-amie et la vit arriver dans un état second. Elle se leva rapidement, alors que la brune arrivait à leur hauteur, toujours dans le même état.

« Lexa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda la blonde qui sentait son cœur accélérer de plus en plus et pas d'une bonne façon.

« Je… Je… » balbutia la brune qui déglutit avec difficulté.

« Lexa ? » appela Octavia qui se leva à son tour. La jeune Woods leva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie et déclara :

« Je suis obligée d'aller à New-York »

L'effet d'une bombe venait de prendre place dans tous les cœurs des personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Clarke sentit son monde s'effondrer et Raven prit la relève.

« Comment ça, je croyais que le juge avait accordé… » commença-t-elle.

Lexa sentait sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée, mais elle inspira profondément pour répondre.

« Quand mon père a dit que ce n'était pas fini, ce n'était pas une blague. Il s'est informé sur l'arrangement entre le juge et ma mère et il l'a fait contester. » expliqua-t-elle en évitant de croiser le regard de Clarke, puis elle continua, « Je suis obligée de vivre sous le même toit que ma tutrice légale jusqu'à ma majorité, sinon mon père accusera ma mère de ne pas être apte à m'éduquer et de nouveau un procès débutera, et cette fois-ci ma mère ne gagnera pas. » récita-t-elle comme un robot.

« Ça veut dire que... » déclara Clarke qui avait retrouvé sa voix.

Lexa releva finalement son regard vers la blonde. Et ses yeux verts ne quittèrent pas les deux océans qui la fixaient.

« Je vais vivre à New-York »

FIN.

* * *

 **A LIRE** **:**

 **Je précise que je ne suis pas pour la violence et vous devriez en faire autant.** **Mais cette ff est fini ! Wow c'est dingue, ça fait trop bizarre de dire ça en fait… ^^**

 **Comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut, mille fois merci, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point vos messages font chauds au cœur. C'est un peu comme quand vous n'allez pas trop bien, et que la coïncidence l'un de vos amis vous envoie un message et vous dit quelque chose d'adorable alors qu'il ne sait pas que vous n'êtes pas au top de votre forme. Bah là c'est pareil. Je me lève le matin, je vais voir mes mails et je vois des reviews qui sont tellement encourageantes, ou bien des « … favorite/follow your story », puis je vais sur le site pour publier un nouveau chapitre, et je vois le nombre de views qui augmentent, et je mets du temps à réaliser que vous êtes tous là. Alors un grand MERCI à vous tous.**

 **Je me suis rendue compte que je lâchais au fur et à mesure des petits détails de ma vie perso, à croire que ça permet de construire les personnages. Alors, si vous vous demandiez : oui, j'aime le cuir, le café, les pizzas, la tequila, Valérie d'Amy Winehouse (mon bébé d'am), les docmartens, le rock, les tatouages et j'en ai plusieurs dont ceux de Lexa dans cette ff, la danse, le Cambodge (légère obsession depuis mes 15 ans), je suis fanatique de Noël, et non je ne comprends pas le concept des cookies au fruit (voilà). Ah et j'oubliais je suis franco-italienne. Alors je me demandais, si vous vous identifiez à un des perso, ou si vous retrouviez le tempérament d'une personne de votre entourage dans cette ff ? Par exemple est-ce que vous avez une Raven ? haha**

 **Bon les gars passons aux** **choses sérieuses** **: 6 d'entre vous pour une autre ff « partie 2 » et 3 pour mettre à la suite… sorry pour vous ^^'. Dans tous les cas ça sera le même titre avec part2 à côté vous trouverez j'espère :) Alors, c'est le moment de vous** **lâcher** **: vous pouvez me dire ce que vous imaginez pour la prochaine ff ET surtout ce que vous aimerez voir, j'essayerai de l'intégrer dans la limite du possible hihi ! Je n'ai pas encore écrit le premier chapitre, donc il va falloir me laisser** _ **un poco**_ **de temps, au moins pour écrire deux chapitres et les trames pour les prochains haha (histoire d'avoir de l'avance si jamais j'ai un souci ou une panne d'inspiration ^^)**

 **IMPORTANT !** **:**

 **J'ai fait une frise chronologie pour la prochaine ff #vivelesellipses et j'ai fait la plus grosse CONNERIE de temporalité de tous les temps. J'ai capté qu'à la rentrée en septembre de seconde on a 15 ans et non pas 16 ans. J'ai pris le système américain, soit 4 ans de lycée (14-18ans) pour qu'Octavia puisse avoir déjà rencontré Lincoln l'année d'avant, et que Clarke et Raven arrivent dans le lycée de Lexa & co. Sauf que j'ai pensé à la française et j'ai fait 15 ans +1… Au lieu de 14+1… Du coup ça voudrait dire qu'elles on toutes un an de retard je suis légèrement chamboulée là… Parce que septembre 2016 si elles avaient 16 ans (ce que j'ai écris) et qu'ils leur restaient trois années de lycée, ça va vouloir dire qu'en 2019, elles auront terminé le lycée, rentreront à la fac mais ont 19 ans ! HELP ME ! ****Je vais donc modifier chaque chapitre quand je parle de temps, et pour vous petit recap : la ff a commencé elles avaient 15 ans et les garçons 17 ans. Maintenant il reste deux ans de lycée pour les filles et les garçons seront à la fac à la rentrée de septembre. Donc Lexa vient d'avoir 16 ans. Et Anya a bien 22 ans et va avoir donc 23 ans durant l'année 2017. Ce qui veut qu'elle a 7 ans de plus que Lexa (et Raven !)).** **Je suis trop conne putain… J'espère que ça ne va pas trop vous chambouler**

 **En tous cas, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre pour conclure ce « Tome 1 » vous aura plu :) et encore une fois la violence ne résout rien :p**

 **C'est à peu près tout, quand je publierai le premier chapitre de la partie 2, je publierai sûrement une petite annonce ici pour que vous soyez tenus au courant :) J'espère que vous serez nombreux à suivre la prochaine aventure. Je vous aime. Et s'il vous plait répondez moi pour le souci de temporalité, c'est en train de me rendre folle.**

* * *

 **Guest5** **: Coucou, oui le camping au mois de décembre, c'est tout à fait fou hahaha ^^' alors cette vengeance Octavia/Raven t'a plu ? (Juste Anya n'est plus militaire, elle bosse avec une ONG). Tu fais partie des personnes qui sont pour la ''partie 2'' donc t'as « gagné » hihi. Par pitié, dis-moi quoi faire pour leur âge. Il faut à tout prix que le début de cette ff commence à leur rentrée de leur deuxième année de lycée et qui leur en reste 3 (en comptant celle entamée), et qu'elles aient 18 ans au début de la ff partie 2… Franchement, c'est grave si on dit que 3 ans ce sont passés (alors qu'au départ j'ai dit qu'elles avaient 16 au lieu de 15, du coup ?). Bref merci beaucoup, t'as toujours été là et tu m'as encouragé, corrigé toutes mes fautes en plus, donc merci ! Bisous :')**

 **Guest** **: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster une petite review, j'espère que cette fin t'aura plu, mais du coup la deuxième partie sera une nouvelle ff ^^ plein de bisous, en espérant te revoir pour la suite !**

 **Guest (Eva)** **: J'espère que tu vas bien ! Et oui j'avoue que le camping fin décembre n'a pas été l'idée la plus brillante que j'ai pu avoir mdr je me demande encore comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça oui, je suis de plus en plus fan du Ranya ^^ elles sont mimis ! Comme t'as pu le lire, on part sur une partie 2. Et oui ça sera leur entrée à la fac. Donc je suppose que t'as lu mon *petit* souci au-dessus, dis moi ce que t'en penses ^^ je voulais aussi te remercier d'être là à chaque chapitre ! Passe une bonne semaine, bisous :)**

* * *

 **xoxo**

 **\- Brookey20**


	27. Chapter 27 NEXT PART

Et oui, me revoilà ! Ce petit post pour vous dire que la partie 2 arrive dans la soirée sous le nom de When the moon meet the sun - Partie 2 (que vous pouvez aussi trouver sur mon profil). Encore une fois merci à tous et j'espère que vous serez là pour la seconde aventure.

Vous avez été adorable de me rassurer pour mon fameux truc de temporalité. Et enfin bref je suis juste allée modifier deux-trois trucs dans les chapitres précédents pour ceux qui les liront. En tout cas merci ! Du coup on reprend bien la ff 18 ans = fac.

Pour vos reviews du dernier chapitre, je vous réponds ici, désolée j'ai pas trouvé le temps avant ^^

Lkim : Tu m'as fait rire ! Et oui Lexa n'est pas parfaite ! Mais bon deuxième de sa promo c'est pas mal non plus ! Oui les tatouages c'est plutôt bien hihi, ouais fin Dalida… Une autre référence m'aurait peut-être plus plu quand même hahaha ! Enchantée Kim (;

Angelye : Cruelle est mon deuxième prénom :p naaan plus sérieusement je pense que tu vas être contente de la suite niveau Ranya (même si c'est pas encore pour tout de suite) - PATIENTE )

Sarah3386 : Je suis contente que tu aies noté la situation entre Raven et Anya. Et oui en effet je veux bien être « gentille » et mettre du clexa tout mimi, parce que je les aime bien haha, mais rien n'est parfait, ça se saurait ) merci à toi !

Jack77 : Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils, j'avoue que cette histoire de temps m'a fait vriller, mais c'est bon, c'est réglé haha

Roxdrama : C'est pas drôle si tu devines tout, fin t'as pas juste et pas tord.. Je te laisse méditer là-dessus :p

DamOune : Merci hihi, je te laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre :)

Tsunade72 : Merci ! Oui je crois que j'ai déçu tout le monde mais bon, parfois on se rend pas forcément compte que la bonne personne est juste devant nous (; Trop mimi, merci encore.

Guest (Eva) : Alors ça c'est de la looooongue review haha ! J'en suis honorée (; Sorry, not sorry :p je viens de rire en relisant ta review, je pense que tu vas être servie, je n'en dirai pas plus ^^ Ok, ta sœur doit être géniale ! (enfin à la longue peut-être pas mdr).

A très vite :*


End file.
